Círculo Completo
by Apolonia86
Summary: En una Tierra alternativa los Saiyajin conquistaron la Tierra... y Kakarotto nunca se volvió Son Goku. Y una joven mujer es la única que puede liberar su mundo de la esclavitud. La historia de Ko Shiatar en ese año lejos de Trunks. Un fic de Nora Jemison.
1. Parte 1

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Círculo completo**

_(Full Circle)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Bueno, aquí está al fin (para aquellos que no pueden acceder a mi página web, de todos modos ^_- ): "Círculo completo," la historia de Ko Shiatar y cómo lidió con sus versiones de Vegeta y Kakarotto durante ese año "desaparecido" de "El último guerrero." Para aquellos que no leyeron EUG, no tienen que hacerlo para entender CC, pero lo recomiendo; tendrá más sentido si lo hacen.

Y un par de advertencias. a) Esto es largo como el demonio.26 capítulos, sin contar la pequeña historia "epílogo" que ya está escrita. Estén preparados para ese largo arrastre. b) A pesar que esta historia está basada en el alegre universo Dragon Ball, es una historia de "universo alternativo"... y el mundo de Shiatar es mucho más oscuro que el que están acostumbrados. c) Aunque Dragon Ball es un 90% acción, hay mucho desarrollo de personaje en esta historia; no se quejen si (¡jadeo!) si leen más de un capítulo sin una pelea. ^_^ d) CC no es tanto de romance como lo fue EUG, pero hay un elemento romántico; para aquellos de ustedes que odian las cosas sentimentaloides, tengan cuidado. =) e) Hay un pequeñín de cítrico (en contexto sexual, pero no lemon); consideren esto su advertencia.

Umm... er... no puedo recordar si eso es todo o no, pero... si me he olvidado de algo, les haré saber. ^_^

¡Espero que les guste!

Nora

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: Círculo Completo

(Parte Uno: El mortal juego comienza: ¡Shiatar regresa!

"Todo cambió cuando los Saiyajin vinieron. Ellos destruyeron nuestras ciudades, y construyeron nuevas ciudades suyas. Mataron a nuestros líderes, y colocaron al Príncipe Vegeta en sus lugares. Nosotros nos convertimos en sus esclavos, como también nuestros hijos.

"Fue una maravilla que fuésemos capaces de retener algún atisbo de esperanza, durante esos largos, oscuros, dolorosos años. Pero tal vez fue porque sabíamos que tanto uno de nosotros sobreviviera, tanto uno de nosotros tuviera la fuerza para luchar, había una oportunidad. Una oportunidad, si bien remota, que un día, seríamos libres de nuevo."

---El Líder, **Memorias de la Ocupación**, Pt. 1

* * *

Había una vez, una niñita que nació siendo una guerrera.

Nació de una Humana, pero ella no era completamente Humana; en su áspero, difícil mundo, era común que los niños como ella nacieran. Media raza, hijos de guerreros que habían conquistado la Tierra, y sus esclavos Humanos. Su madre, sabiendo que no se le permitiría quedarse con su hija, le dio la única cosa propia que podía: un nombre. El nombre personal que le dio a la niña fue quitado y reemplazado por otro ---Shiatar, el nombre de un arma. Un nombre de fuerza. Pero el nombre de familia estanca, y aunque la familia contó poco en el mundo de Shiatar, era lo único que le quedaba de su madre, y por eso lo mantuvo.

Fue vendida a la arena a la edad de cinco años: alguien había notado que incluso entonces, era una guerrera. El entrenamiento por el que pasó no tenía respeto por su niñez; tenía que volverse fuerte y crecer, o morir. Ella era una esclava, pero también era orgullosa, y cuando fue derrotada durante sus primeras partidas en la arena, hizo un voto que no se permitiría ser derrotada de nuevo. Trabajó duró, entrenó largo tiempo, y lentamente se convirtió en la guerrera más mortal en la historia de la arena. Era muy, muy buena... y muy, muy implacable. Tan filosa y tan fría como la cuchilla de mano por la que fue nombrada.

A la edad de diecisiete años, luchó hasta llegar al máximo de su clase, y ganó el mayor honor que un esclavo como ella podía ganar. Como recompensa, fue dada a un terrible hombre. Quien le hizo terribles cosas. El shock de esto fue tan grande que despertó un increíble poder dentro de ella... un poder que no pudo controlar. Con él, escapó del hombre, pero en el proceso mató a la amable esclava Humana que la había confortado, la única amiga que había tenido en su corta vida. A través de su dolor escudó su frialdad por primera vez, y encontró una nueva resolución. En memoria a su amiga, hizo otro voto: lucharía, ahora, por la gente que había sufrido como ella había sufrido. No dejaría de luchar, hasta que su mundo fuera libre.

Juntó otros de su mundo, que buscaban liberar a los Humanos y los media raza del opresor gobierno de sus amos guerreros. Por varios años de nuevo encontró consuelo en la batalla, pero esta vez era una batalla de otro estilo: trabajó como parte de un equipo, luchando junto a otros de su tipo para hostilizar y hostigar a los Saiyajin en cada momento. Y mientras había estado en la arena, fue muy, muy buena.

Luego vino el día que todos los esclavos se sublevaron, y ella voló a la vanguardia de la carga. Estuvieron muy cerca de ganar... pero no lo cerca suficiente. El Príncipe de sus enemigos revelaron que él había descubierto un nuevo ---aún así antiguo--- poder, un poder de leyenda, demasiado grande para resistir. Shiatar vio a sus compañeros caer, uno por uno. El movimiento de resistencia, por el cual ella había luchado tan duro, fue completamente destruido. Se escondió por un tiempo, luego, con nada que le quedase para vivir, fue a enfrentar a su gran enemigo, sabiendo que perdería, pero determinada en morir luchando. Fue derrotada de nuevo.

Al borde de la muerte, la fortuna intervino; accidentalmente fue batida a otro mundo. Otra Tierra, donde conoció a un hombre que pudo enseñarle los secretos del poder que necesitaba. Un hombre que hubo hecho frente algo como los mismos peligros y penurias que ella había hecho frente. Uno hombre quien, eventualmente, comenzó a amar. Pero nunca olvidó su voto, y tan pronto como estuvo lista, lo dejó atrás para regresar a su propia Tierra. No podría ser feliz con él mientras su mundo todavía sufría. No evadiría las batallas que eran de ella, sola, para hacer frente.

Siempre había sido una guerrera.

* * *

Ciudad Vegeta era un lugar de capas. Era una hermosa ciudad, estado del arte, una joya en medio del Imperio ---más magnífico, se decía, que incluso la capital en Vegeta-sei. Una ciudad **ordenada**, a pesar de su vasta complejidad; el orden complacía a su amo y tocayo. Desde las grandes, brillantes agujas que tocaban las nubes a los esclavos limpiando en la oscuridad, las calles de adoquin debajo, toda y cada parte de la joya Imperial ---instalaciones y habitantes iguales--- conocían su lugar. Era una ciudad de luz en la superficie, sombre debajo de la piel... y las sombras creían más profundo con cada día que pasaba.

Con un suspiro, el penoso esclavo gris apropiado bajó su mirada y volvió a su trabajo, empujando el gran escobillón contra las piedras para barrer la basura acumulada. No había ningún Capataz u Observador en esta parte de la calle, pero él sabía mejor que dejar de trabajar por demasiado tiempo; siempre estaban cerca, y ser atrapado soñando despierto era una manera segura de ser golpeado a latigazos por su problema. Apretó sus dientes ante el pensamiento; los Saiyajin eran amos perezosos, en el mejor de los casos, dado que tenían robots y otras razas para hacer las cosas de cuidado de esclavos por ellos... pero los Observadores, tenía que admitir, eran perfectos para la tarea. Los androides nunca se cansaban; prácticamente veían todo ---y sus látigos de energía siempre estaban listos. Y serían rápidos en reprender a cualquier esclavo que encontraran alzando la vista al cielo matutino, particularmente a un esclavo que estuviera de pie erguido y orgulloso cuando estuviera sin vigilancia. Los Observadores, sabía él, estaban programados para dar una medida extra de castigo a cualquier tipo de esclavo. Un esclavo que no parezca conocer su lugar.

_Un día,_ pensó para sí, empujando lo último de la basura a un compactador antes de girarse de la calle para limpiar el callejón al cual había sido asignado. Este callejón estaba a lo largo de la barrera del sur del Palacio mismo, pero no hubiera importado si este era un callejón en incluso la más profunda inmundicia del cuartel de subastas. Incluso los callejones, en Ciudad Vegeta, tenían que estar limpios. **Un día, pondremos a todos los Capataces en una gran pila y los haremos volar al infierno. Y rostizaremos a sus tres veces malditos amos sobre la hoguera que quede. Podemos usar las cenizas como fertilizantes, para hacer crecer un nuevo mundo. Un día.**

Semejantes pensamientos ayudaban a hacerlo más fácil.

Se movió en el callejón, que estaba demasiado espeso con sombras que a pesar que era apenas después del alba y que el sol se había elevado brillante en el cielo, pudo como también haber entrado a una cueva. Se detuvo por un momento, escuchando desde el otro lado del Palacio el rugido de una masiva multitud, y suspiró, aliviado que, por una vez, su baja categoría como penoso le preveía con algún privilegio. Había una asamblea en proceso en el vasto patio del Palacio, y gracias a Kami-sama que no tuvo que atender. Sonaba como que sus amos estaban teniendo una gran diversión en esta radiante, hermosa mañana, y cuando los Saiyajin se divertían, la gente sufría. Para toda su alta tecnología y supuesta superioridad, sus verdaderos colores salían a la luz en momentos como este. Ellos eran una raza de salvajes.

Un sonido y una extraña, punzante sensación en la parte de atrás de su cuello lo alertaron, y se asustó violentamente, ya formulando una disculpa mientras se volteaba para enfrentar a lo que seguro era un Observador, y maldiciéndose en silencio al mismo tiempo por su desatento. Pero... frunció el ceño, miró alrededor, su cuerpo se tensó por el primer carraspeo del látigo. No había ningún Observador a la vista. El sonido, sin embargo ---un bajo, monótono murmullo--- todavía estaba presente, pareciendo venir de ninguna dirección en particular. Dio un paso más en el callejón, mirando entre las sombras a lo largo de la pared del Palacio, y al principio no pudo divisar nada. Entonces, con un **escalofrío** de inquietud, lo divisó ---un perfecto círculo de oscuridad grabado contra la oscura pared. Podía verla sólo porque era oscuridad **absoluta**, en comparación con la relativa oscuridad del callejón; parecía como un túnel al espacio mismo. Miró fijamente en shock, pero se acercó de todas maneras, preguntándose por este extraño fenómeno. Se había acostumbrado a cosas extrañas apareciendo de la nada, bajo el mando de los Saiyajin ---todos se habían acostumbrado--- pero tenía que admitir que esto tenía que ser la cosa más extraña que había visto en un largo tiempo.

Repentinamente la oscuridad cambió, haciendo remolinos y creciendo en luminosidad hasta que el túnel parecía estar pomposo con la espesa niebla gris, levemente luminiscente en contraste a las sombras. Casi inmediatamente la niebla se partió, y una figura apareció a través de ella.

El lacayo cayó, hundiéndose momentáneamente en un agache de combate antes que recordó no hacerlo, y en cambio se aferró a su escoba de manera protectora. Si esto era alguna nueva arma Saiyajin ---habían habido rumores que alguna clase de dispositivo de tele-transportación había sido perfeccionado--- entonces tendría que observar cada detalle de este. Y esperar ---si la figura era Saiyajin--- sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para hacer un reporte.

Pero mientras miraba, la figura se detuvo, volteándose para mirar al círculo de niebla. El lacayo frunció el entrecejo, evaluando rápidamente. No era alta, mujer, contextura atlética. Usaba un traje oscuro y una armadura blanca, pero notó inmediatamente que no tenía cola. ¿Una semi-Saiyajin, entonces? Si lo era, una tonta ---sólo los Saiyajin tenían el derecho de usar una armadura, y cualquier bajo esclavo que fuera atrapado usándolo podría ser asesinado en el momento por la impertinencia. Pero ella **parecía** Saiyajin, con una bastante larga melena de salvaje negro cabello, estaba de pie con la espalda erguida, el aire de guerrera a su alrededor. Mientras él miraba fijamente, ella miraba el círculo mientras se volvía tenue repentinamente, luego se encogió, disminuyendo en segundos a un círculo de la mitad de su radio original, luego un cuarto... y luego desapareció, titilando. La mujer miró fijamente por unos momentos al punto donde había estado, en silencio. Luego se volteó, mirando alrededor, frunciendo el ceño mientras evaluaba su orientación. Se giró hacia el sirviente, y él se tensó de nuevo mientras ella lo notaba. Ella se puso rígida. Se encaraban uno a otro en el callejón, sin decir nada.

Al momento que él logró darle un buen vistazo, supo que ella era, de hecho, un semi-Saiyajin, a pesar de su apariencia ---los Saiyajin de raza pura nunca han tenido ojos verdes. Por lo que ella debe ser una esclava, también... ¿pero qué era ese extraño círculo del que vino? ¿Por qué estaba vestida de esa manera? ¿Y quién demonios era ella? Era, notó inmediatamente, bastante joven; era a veces difícil decirlo con los semi-Saiyajin, pero él calculó que debía estar en sus veinte como máximo. Aún así su mirada era directa y dura, haciéndola ver de mucha más edad que sus años. Era bonita, pero de una muy marcada, fría manera ---bonita como un lindo cuchillo, o una bien afilada espada. Linda de mirar, mortal para tocar. Y había **algo** sobre ella... No podía sentir su ki en lo absoluto. Interesante ---así que ella sabía como ocultar su ki, también. Pero a pesar de eso, él podía **sentir**, en un nivel puramente instintivo, un aura de poder en ella...

Y por alguna razón, su rostro era familiar. La miró fijamente, tratando de ubicar ese rostro. En ese momento, la multitud rugió de nuevo en la cercanía, y la mujer se tensó visiblemente, levantando su mirada al cielo. Él frunció el entrecejo, y repentinamente vino el reconocimiento, pero lo descartó. No podía ser. Ella estaba muerta...

Pero la mujer, aparentemente sintiendo algo de lo que estaba sucediendo al frente del Palacio, frunció el ceño y apretó sus dientes en ira. "Kuso," murmuró, para sí misma. "Saiyajin bastardos. Comenzaron sus matanzas temprano hoy."

Su sospecha se cristalizó, aunque difícilmente parecía posible ---rumores decían que esta mujer, si era quien él pensaba que era, había sido asesinada luchando contra el Príncipe. Había estado desaparecida por meses, y entonces el rumor hubo sido generalmente aceptado como verdad, pero aquí estaba ella, llana como el día. Y si él tenía razón, se dio cuenta, sintiendo una oleada de algo que no había sentido mucho últimamente ---esperanza--- entonces se les acaba de entregar el primer pedazo de buena suerte que ha venido a la resistencia en un dolorosamente largo tiempo.

Pero ahora tenía que confirmar su sospecha, y había sólo una manera de hacer eso. Dio un paso hacia adelante, moviendo la escoba a una posición menos agresiva, y notó que ella cayó inmediatamente en un agache, las manos levantadas defensivamente. Sí, esta tenía que ser ella.

"¿Ko?" preguntó él, manteniendo su voz baja. Habían oídos por todas partes. "¿Ko Shiatar?"

* * *

Viajar a través de dimensiones, Shiatar reflexionó mientras salía del portón de la DITMIX, era algo parecido a nacer.

No dolía, no era desagradable ---aunque estaba segura que podía serlo, si algo salía mal con el equipo--- pero en un nivel simbólico, era verdad. Por unos meses, había dejado de existir en este mundo. Y ahora que había vuelto, casi una persona diferente de la que había existido antes. Entonces había sido una derrotada, rota niña, aferrándose desesperadamente a una última esperanza de libertar desperdiciando su vida en una inútil batalla... ahora era más grande y mucho más fuerte. Ahora tenía verdadera esperanza. Así que de una manera, había vuelto renacida, con la entrada como su canal hacia dentro del mundo. Le gustaba la metáfora; encajaba bien.

No había sentido nada cuando pasó por la puerta, sólo un hormigueo en su piel, y luego en lugar de el desordenado laboratorio de Bulma de repente había estado en un oscurecido callejón, el aire fresco contra su piel. Era invierno aquí, como había sido en el otro mundo, y ella estaba afuera. **Eso** no estaba bien ---ella había esperado entrar en el Palacio mismo, en alguna habitación correspondiente al laboratorio de Bulma. Tal vez las dimensiones paralelas no estaban tan cerca como ella pensaba.

Se volteó para mirar mientras la puerta comenzó su ciclo de cerrado. Por un momento, sufrió una repentina urgencia de volver ---no por miedo, porque conocía los peligros de este mundo, o nostalgia; lamentable como era, **esta** era su casa, no esa otra hermosa, libre Tierra. No, era un rostro que vio en las neblinas de la puerta que casi rompieron su resolución de nuevo. Cerró sus ojos y todavía veía ese rostro, y por un momento vaciló, destrozada de nuevo ---pero no. Había tomado su decisión. No podía echarse atrás ahora. La puerta ya era demasiado pequeña para que pudiese pasar a través de ella sin percances, y se había asegurado que no hubiese ningún seguidor de ese otro mundo. Sus puentes estaban todos quemados. Había sólo un camino de regreso, ahora... y ese era la vitoria. Era un incentivo extra para ganar.

**Te prometí que volvería,** dijo silenciosa al rostro grabado contra sus párpados cerrados. En los ojos de su mente él se volteó, sus tranquilos ojos azul claro, su media sonrisa suave y un poco triste; sus sonrisas eran siempre, ella había notado, sólo un poco tristes. Pero esa tristeza se había ido completamente por primera vez, sólo por un rato, la noche anterior... Por un momento sintió sus dedos en el borde de su rostro, corriendo su cabello con esa cuidadosa, nostálgica manera suya, y su esencia ---sutil y picante y masculina--- viniendo del otro lado de su rostro, antes que desechase las imágenes. Él no estaba aquí, y fantasear no le haría ningún bien cuando necesitaba concentrar su mente en el aquí y ahora.

La puerta se había encogido al tamaño de una moneda ahora, y se obligó a mirarla. **Te prometí que volvería,** pensó de nuevo, esperando que sus pensamientos pudieran de alguna manera alcanzarlo a través de esta última, tenue conexión a su mundo. **Siempre mantengo mis promesas, Trunks. Recuerda eso.**

La puerta desapareció, y ella se quedó de pie sola.

Suspiró, y dejó a un lado sus sentimientos; no tenía ningún sentido ponerse sentimental ahora. Girándose para hacer un balance de sus alrededores, se dio cuenta que, al menos, estaba **cerca** del Palacio. Así que al menos todavía tenía el elemento de la sorpresa. Podría entrar y ocultar su ki, en lugar de volar; no creía que sería capaz de esconderse en una ciudad llena de Saiyajin. De hecho, tenía suerte de haber emergido en un lugar así, sin ser vista, así no tenía que comenzar a luchar desde el principio---

Su mirada rastrilló sobre la pequeña figura de pie en el callejón con ella, y se tensó, una sobrecarga de ansiedad moviéndose a través de ella inmediatamente. No sin ser vista, entonces ---¿pero era esta persona amiga, enemiga, o un neutral transeúnte? Ella no tenía muchos amigos en este mundo, y ninguno de ellos hubiera sabido que estaba viva, mucho menos que estaba volviendo aquí y ahora. Así que eso deja sólo dos opciones. Una fiesta neutral que ella podría ignorar; tal vez dejarlo inconsciente para prevenir una alarma. Un enemigo... bueno, tendría que lidiar con el enemigo. Con suerte podría hacerlo sin revelarse.

Pero la figura se enderezó también, y ella reconoció a un esclavo público común, uno de los cientos que limpiaban las calles de la ciudad premio del príncipe. Usando el gris liso traje de un Humano ---y a pesar que primero había pensado que podía ser un niño, se dio cuenta bruscamente que ningún niño podría ser así de fornido. Un adulto entonces ---más bajo que ella, para su asombro. Había sabido que los esclavos comunes reciben escasas raciones, pero no había sospechado que incluso el hambre podría ralentizar el crecimiento de un Humano tanto como esto...

"¿Ko? ¿Ko Shiatar?" el Humano preguntó repentinamente, y ella se tensó de nuevo, mirándolo y mirando alrededor. No **parecía** ser una emboscada...

"¿Quién eres?" demandó ella al final, manteniendo su voz baja también. Había sido un hábito, una vez, hablar a un nivel que los Observadores no pudieran escuchar; ahora tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por recordar. El mundo de Trunks la había hecho más fuerte, pero menos prudente. Tendría que trabajar en eso. "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

La figura vino hacia adelante, y ella vio entonces que él estaba sonriendo. "Nos hemos conocido antes," dijo, "y de todas maneras, reconocería tu rostro en cualquier lugar. **Todos** nosotros sabemos quien eres. 'La fortuna hace extraños compañeros de camas,' dicen por ahí."

Ella lo miró fijamente, sobresaltada, y respondió automáticamente, "'Pero una buena fiesta hace unos más extraños.'" Él le sonrió en respuesta, y ella finalmente comenzó a relajarse. ¿Este pequeño barrendero de calles estaba en la resistencia? Pero le angostó los ojos, recordando que él había dicho que se habían conocido. Y repentinamente el reconocimiento hizo clic. "Te reconozco, pero no puedo recordar tu nombre..."

"Debería esperar que me reconocieras. La pregunta es, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ---No importa, este no es el momento. Este lugar no es seguro, sabes eso. Ven conmigo."

Ella comenzó a seguirlo automáticamente, y luego se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño. No había esperado que la resistencia estuviera viva todavía; cuando ella se había ido, el Príncipe estaba aniquilando sistemáticamente cualquier rastro de movimiento ---incluyendo su propia gente. Pero a pesar de lo complacida que estaba en ver eso, al menos, algunas de las ramas Humanas del movimiento habían sobrevivido, ella no había vuelto para una reunión; tenía un propósito diferente ahora. "No," dijo, deteniéndose. " Vine a desafiar a Vegeta. Voy a hacer eso ahora."

Él la miró fijamente como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pero ella lo ignoró, volteándose para seguir el ki del Príncipe dentro del Palacio; recordaba esa pesada, ardiente aura en sus pesadillas. No estaba lejos, a pesar que él en realidad no estaba dentro ---**ahí**, en los escalones del frente del Palacio. Dios, entonces sería capaz de desafiarlo en el acto...

Pero su compañero agarró su brazo, sobresaltándola. "Puedes desafiar a Vegeta después," dijo bruscamente de manera urgente. "Como cuando no está rodeado por la mitad del maldito ejército, la mayoría de los esclavos en la ciudad, ¡y Kakarotto! ¡Vamos!"

Se sorprendió y resistió su jalar de nuevo; había estado tan concentrada en Vegeta que en realidad no había pensado en asignar sus sentidos a algo más. Ahora detectó la verdad en la declaración del hombre ---habían varios **miles** de kis individuales cerca en el patio con Vegeta, incluyendo ambos las variadas, fácilmente reconocibles firmas de Saiyajin y los más débiles, menos distintivas energías de los numerosos Humanos. Y otro ki que era tan familiar ---y casi igual de poderoso--- que el del Príncipe. Kakarotto. Como de costumbre, al lado del Príncipe.

Su corazón se hundió inmediatamente. Incluso si fuera lo tonta suficiente en intentar enfrentarse a Vegeta y Kakarotto al mismo tiempo, no se atrevía ahora; no sólo atacarían todos los Saiyajin reunidos también, sino que todos esos Humanos en el patio podrían ser atrapados en el fuego cruzado de la batalla resultante. Los Saiyajin no pensarían en nada de aventurar bolas de fuego y y todo eso al azar, asesinando a inocentes transeúntes como así también a su deseado objetivo. Así que cualquier muerte Humana estaría en su cabeza.

Suspiró en frustración. Esto era culpa de Trunks, maldición. Nunca hubiera considerado el costo en vidas de entrar en una batalla antes de haberlo conocido.

El Humano al lado de ella jaló de su brazo de nuevo. "¡Vamos, baka! Tenemos suerte que la asamblea está sucediendo ahora; difícilmente hay alguien alrededor, ¡pero si uno de los Observadores nos atrapa estamos muertos! Bastante mal que estés usando esa maldita armadura... ¡Ahora muévete! Hay un lugar donde podemos escondernos a una cuadra o algo de aquí, ¡pero **tenemos** que llegar allí sin ser vistos!"

Molesta, lo siguió a través del callejón, corriendo rápidamente a través de la desierta calle; ambos se tensaron por un momento, agachándose en otro callejón, mientras una sombra pasaba por arriba. Era un Observador, por su puesto; su plateado rostro sin facciones moviéndose incesantemente mientras flotaba sobre la calle, el látigo de energía enrollado vagamente en su mano de metal. Pero aparentemente pero no encontrar ninguna infracción de esclavos para observar, fluctuaba, y el Humano a su lado liberó un suspiro de alivio.

"Temía que se diera cuenta que había abandonado mi ruta de limpieza, pero no debió haberme visto," murmuró para sí mismo, luego la miró. "¿Entonces dónde has estado todo este tiempo?"

Ella sonrió. "En un lugar seguro. Es una larga historia."

"Aa. Si esa cosa de la que apareciste es de alguna indicación, estoy seguro que es una interesante."

En la distancia, la multitud rugió de nuevo, y Shiatar frunció el ceño, escuchando. "¿Qué está sucediendo?" preguntó al hombre a su lado. "¿Una asamblea, y tan temprano en la mañana?"

El rostro del hombre se volvió desolador, "Ejecuciones," dijo firmemente. "Han estado ocurriendo casi constantemente en los últimos meses. Desde que tú ---desde la rebelión, Vegeta ha estado obsesionado con eliminar lo último de la resistencia. Particularmente..."

Shiatar recordó como habían sido las cosas cuando ella se fue, y se dio cuenta lo que el Humano no estaba diciendo. "Particularmente los semi-Saiyajin," terminó, sintiendo un frío en la boca de su estómago.

El hombre asintió, infelizmente. "Las asambleas son el último entretenimiento, ya que sin los semi-Saiyajin, los juegos de arena han terminado," continuó. "No quedan muchos de tu clase. "Han tenido las asambleas menos frecuentemente últimamente."

Shiatar apretó sus puños mientras la multitud rugía de nuevo; sabía que incluso los Humanos ovacionarían el espantoso espectáculo con los Capataces de pie a su alrededor. Ejecuciones... y podría bien ser el último de su gente muriendo en los pasos. Y había entendido el desliz del hombre, también. "Esto ha estado sucediendo desde que desafié a Vegeta," dijo, angostando sus ojos hacia él. "Porque el Príncipe debió haberse dado cuenta que otros semi-Saiyajin estaban vivos todavía, si yo lo estaba. ¿Cierto?"

El hombre palideció culposamente, luego asintió al final. Shiatar apretó sus dientes en furia ---y culpa. Demasiadas muertes más en su consciencia... pero si atacaba ahora, sería capaz de prevenir un par de esas muertes...

El hombre a su lado sintió el leve aumento de su ki casi antes que ella misma lo sintiera. "No es cierto," dijo, agarrando su brazo de nuevo airadamente y sobresaltándola. "No seas estúpida. Eres más fuerte ahora, puedo decirlo, pero incluso tú no puedes enfrentarte contra esa clase de reunión. Sólo estarías desperdiciando tu propia vida y desperdiciando muchas de otros."

No sabía si él tenía razón o no sobre su fuerza, pero él le recordaba a los no combatientes que podrían estar lastimados por su impetuosidad, y suspiró, cediendo. Viendo su aquiescencia, su compañero asintió. "Es bastante obvio que no has cambiado mucho," dijo él, obligándola a sonreír. "Así que creo que nadie creerá que eres una espía convertida. Te interrogarán cuando lleguemos a un lugar seguro." Miró hacia el cielo. "La mayoría de los Observadores están en la asamblea, manteniendo el orden. El que vi es uno de los pocos que quedan en una patrulla regular. Aún así, no tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que vuelta a esta dirección. Es sólo en frente; vamos."

Lo siguió y corrieron entrando a un corto, redondo edificio, aparentemente residencial por la apariencia de los balcones que lo rodeaban; pero estaban en el distrito de los diplomáticos, donde invitados del Imperio se quedaban cuando venían a visitar al Príncipe. ¿Qué clase de lugar seguro podía haber en una residencia en esta zona?

Tan pronto como pasaron a través de la puerta interna, sin embargo, ella apretó sus dientes, reconociendo inmediatamente la amplia habitación con sus cortinas y almohadones de seda y gasa cubiertos por todas partes ---al otro lado del mínimo mobiliario, cubriendo el suelo rodeando el hoyo en el centro del suelo. Una casa de placer. Debió haberlo supuesto; incluso los Saiyajin de alto rango y los diplomáticos les gustaba divertirse. Afortunadamente, siendo temprano en la mañana, el lugar estaba tranquilo, su habitación principal vacía. Shiatar sonrió entonces, y un entendimiento vino ---una casa de placer era la perfecta casa segura para la resistencia. Los Observadores anticipaban extrañas idas y venidas a todas horas, y eran usualmente manejadas por los esclavos directamente; lo que es más, los Saiyajin que no frecuentaban semejantes lugares eran usualmente más adecuadamente distraídos por los servicios ofrecidos dentro para notar actividades sutiles ilícitas bajo la superficie. ¿Quién esperaría que la resistencia corriera hacia semejante lugar? De hecho, dada la clientela de alta clase que esta casa particular probablemente ofrecía, Shiatar sólo apostaba que las mujeres usaban sus encantos para averiguar información extremadamente útil para el movimiento...

A un lado de un cuarto, las cortinas ondearon y una mujer salió, también vestida en un traje gris ---así que no era una de las mujeres que trabajan aquí. Era más grande, de todas maneras, de lo que Shiatar había esperado; bastante pasada la mediana edad, aunque todavía era bastante bonita. De hecho, le recordó a Shiatar abruptamente a Bulma...

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" la mujer preguntó al hombre a su lado, frunciendo el ceño. "Sólo cerramos por el día; se supone que deberías estar en el trabajo del detalle." Se detuvo bruscamente, mirando fijamente a Shiatar, tomando el traje negro y la armadura.

"Lo estaba," respondió el hombre, "pero mira lo que encontré."

La mujer abruptamente cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y comenzó a reverenciarse en el ritual de la deferencia esclava ---luego se detuvo, mirando más atentamente el rostro de Shiatar. "M-masaka," resopló. "Ko Shiatar..."

"Mmm-hmm," el hombre asintió, sonriendo. "Consigue el comunicador lo más rápido posible. Ya-sabes-quien va a querer escuchar sobre esto."

Esa fue la segunda vez que uno de estos Humanos la habían reconocido; no se había dado cuenta que ninguno de los semi-Saiyajin eran conocidos por la rama Humana de la resistencia. "Disculpen," objetó ella, "pero estoy un poco confundida..."

"Oh, sí, sí," dijo el hombre, golpeándose su frente con una mano. "Olvidé que has estado de incógnito por algún tiempo, y han habido algunos cambios desde que desapareciste. Sabes que tendremos que interrogarte, y revisar tu historia, pero sólo el hecho que sabemos que el Príncipe ha estado destrozando nuestro mundo buscando por ti sugiere que tu seguridad no ha sido puesta en peligro." Suspiró, considerando, y luego sonrió. "Oh, bien. Usualmente voy con mi barriga, de todas maneras."

Levantó una mano hacia la mujer, que hizo una reverencia para saludar. "Esta es mi esposa, Marron," dijo el hombre. "Y mi nombre es Krillin."

* * *


	2. Parte 2

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Círculo completo**

_(Full Circle)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** ¡Hola, de nuevo! En caso que estuvieran preguntándose, voy a estar posteando estos capítulos bastante rápido, para compensar los posteos en mi página web, que ya llegaron al capítulo 18. =) En lo sucesivo, estaré posteando dos veces a la semana. Sólo para un poco de su información.

Bueno, con suerte, hayan leído la parte 1. Si no lo han hecho, entonces se perdieron que Shiatar relativamente regresó a su mundo, y su encuentro con un miembro tipo de su movimiento de resistencia... quien era familiar para nosotros también. Ahora, sin embargo, giramos al otro lado de la lucha de poder resistencia/Saiyajin, y de nuevo echamos un vistazo a rostros familiares. Y confíen en mí, por lo mucho que puedan **verse** como los rostros que amamos (u odiamos), no lo son. ¿O sí...? Tendrán que leer para averiguarlo. ^_^

Mis usuales disclaimers: 1) Si gustan dejen comentarios. 2) CC es largo como el demonio ---26 capítulos sin contar el epílogo de la historia. Estén preparados para un largo botín. 3) Esta no es su típica historia DB ---estén preparados para temas mucho más oscuros y temas fuertes que lo que usualmente se toca en las series. 4) CC contiene a) violencia, b) romance, c) temas adultos y situaciones (citrus, pero no lemon), y d) palabrotas aquí y allá.

CC, sin embargo, no contiene nada de colesterol. Sólo pensé que diría algo positivo. ^_-

Mejor me callo, antes que mis chistes malos los espanten. Espero que les guste. =)

Nora

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: Círculo Completo

(Parte 2: Sombras de una duda: Entran Vegeta y Kakarotto)

"A los Saiyajin les gusta considerarse completamente, irrevocablemente malvados. Esta aseveración, sin embargo, parece ser incorrecta, sobre análisis cercano histórico. Una conclusión más probable sería que la 'malvada' moralidad Saiyajin es cultural más que heredada. Así, seguiría que cualquiera y cada uno de ellos tienen el potencial de cambiar. Cambiar el marco moral de referencia, y puedes cambiar a los Saiyajin. Teóricamente, por supuesto. La materia requiere más estudio."

---Dr. Arnold Gero, "Un Examen Fisiológico y Psicológico de los Saiyajin." **Estudios Xenológicos,** 24 (2): 671-742.

* * *

El Señor Feudal de la Tierra estaba animadamente aburrido.

Suspiró y cambió su peso de un pie al otro, tratando de no revelar su aburrimiento a los guerreros a su alrededor. Las apariencias eran importantes, o así había dicho el Príncipe a su Élite una y otra vez; internamente él decidió que si esto era todo lo que un guerrero de alto rango tenía que ser, volvería tan pronto a su vida de clase baja. Los soldados de clase baja, al menos, se divertían; iban a arrasar con planetas y cosas por el estilo. **Él** se estancaba en duraderas largas y pesadas asambleas, obligado a asistir por su categoría como la mano derecha del heredero del Imperio. Suponía que se equilibraba; después de todo, él tenía su propia provincia y palacio y cientos de esclavos y respeto y reconocimiento... pero pagaba por esos con días como este. Simplemente no era justo. Él era un guerrero; uno de los mejores en el Imperio entero, y en lugar de ir a luchar a algún lado, estaba estancado aquí. Suspiró de nuevo.

La multitud rugió, y se concentró momentáneamente en la muestra que había abajo. La siguiente ejecución había comenzado, y el verdugo había entrado a la plataforma; un típico soldado de clase baja en una armadura anodina, girándose para acomodarse ante la multitud. El Señor Feudal luchó contra un bostezo; estaría contento de incluso tener una oportunidad de participar en esta farsa para aliviar su aburrimiento. Pero como uno de la Élite, se suponía que estaba debajo de él unirse a semejantes espectáculos... el prisionero era traído y empujado a la plataforma, y la multitud rugía de nuevo mientras el hombre, un Humano joven, miraba alrededor con completa desesperanza, pero levantaba sus manos para luchar de todas maneras. Viendo esto, el Señor Feudal suspiró cansadamente. Terminaría en segundos. No había ningún Humano nacido que fuera un partido decente para un Saiyajin. Qué pérdida de tiempo.

Se movió de nuevo, desenrollando su cola y luego enrollándola de nuevo, cualquier cosa para mantenerse despierto. No era justo, tampoco, que Radditz y Nappa se hayan ido a una misión ellos solos. Ellos eran parte de la Élite de Vegeta, también; no era como que tampoco el Ministro de Inteligencia de Operaciones o el Comandante de la Armada de la Tierra no tuvieran nada que hacer. A pesar que la Resistencia había sido aplastada de manera segura por los pocos rezagados que se mantenían encontrando aquí y allá, era mejor ser proactivo que reactivo. Ellos **deberían** estar actuando ahora para prevenir una repetición del advenedizo movimiento esclavo que les había causado tantos problemas en los últimos años. Pero no ---en cambio, esos dos estaban afuera divirtiéndose cazando a la más problemática de los rebeldes semi-Saiyajin, Ko Shiatar. Recordaba a la chica media raza; había ganado el torneo de semi-Saiyajin unos años antes y había estado incluso cerca de matar a su hermano después. Él mismo había luchado con ella, y sonrió por un momento ante el recuerdo. Ahora **eso** era emoción; para uno de su clase ella había sido formidable. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había tenido una buena batalla de vida o muerte.

Pero cazar a la chica era misión de Radditz, y Vegeta había decidido enviar a Nappa junto con el Ministro, con la teoría que el severo sentido del deber de Nappa le sirviera como envoltorio para impulsividad de Radditz; todos sabían que Radditz había pedido la misión así podía asentar su puntaje personal con la niña. El Señor Feudal reprimió un repentino resentimiento. Radditz y Nappa lograron irse y jugar; simplemente no era justo. Suspiró de nuevo, y parpadeó cuando sintió que sus párpados pesaban cada vez más. ¿Por qué no lo había enviado Vegeta justo con Radditz en cambio, y mantenido a Nappa aquí para soportar esto? Nappa siempre fue muy puntilloso por el protocolo, él probablemente hubiera disfrutado todo este asunto. Por supuesto, Nappa había nacido en esta clase de cosa, siendo él mismo de alta cuna; tal vez la más grande diferencia entre un clase baja y uno de clase alta yacía no en genética superior, sino simplemente en la habilidad de soportar más grandes cantidades de completo aburrimiento.

Abajo, en la plataforma que había sido levantada al pie de los escalones del Palacio, el soldado de clase baja mató a su presa con un rápido golpe, muy parecido a romper cada hueso en el cuerpo de su víctima. El Señor Feudal frunció el ceño. Se había equivocado; el soldado había logrado estirar el concurso por cinco minutos enteros. Oh, alegría.

En teoría, reflexionó para sí mismo mientras el cuerpo era cargado fuera y otro par tomaba el escenario, las ejecuciones tenían potencial. Las reglas de los partidos eran simples; el prisionero en cuestión era otorgado con el derecho a luchar por su vida en la arena contra un campeón de elección del Príncipe, usualmente algún soldado de clase baja que se había distinguido últimamente. Cualquier prisionero que ganase se le permitiría ser libre, a pesar de sus crímenes ---pero en todos los partidos que habían tenido desde que el Príncipe había comenzando este nuevo juego, pocos prisioneros habían incluso llegado a estar cerca de ganar. Era porque la mayoría de los prisioneros eran Humanos; las débiles criaturas no podían soportar contra incluso los soldados más débiles Saiyajin. Así que todos los partidos últimamente habían sido simplemente una oportunidad para que los soldados de clase baja alardeen, jugando con sus oponentes por el placer de la multitud.

Excepto que no había placer en ello. Suspiró de nuevo, mirando al vasto patio del Palacio de Vegeta, que estaba lleno ahora con gente; prácticamente todos en la ciudad estaban aquí hoy, y sin embargo la multitud era **todavía** de la mitad del tamaño a la que había atendido al último torneo de semi-Saiyajin...

El ondeo de capa en la equina de su ojo llamó su atención, y se dio vuelta para ver a Vegeta bajar con elegancia al escalón más alto a su lado. Fuera de hábito, el Señor Feudal escaneó el rostro de su señor y se sintió relajarse; el fruncir del ceño del Príncipe no era más profundo que de costumbre y sus angostados ojos estaban calmados mientras se concentraban en la escena debajo. El Príncipe estaba de buen humor, parecía; el Señor Feudal inmediatamente se encontró preguntándose por qué.

Vegeta lo miró. "¿Qué sucede, Kakarotto?" preguntó, sonriendo a su primer teniente. "¿Aburrido?"

Debería haber sabido que el Príncipe lo notaría. Vegeta notaba **todo**. "Hai. Un poco, Oji-sama."

El heredero al Imperio Saiyajin rió, cruzando sus brazos para mirar mientras un nuevo prisionero era traído. "**Es **aburrido, matar estos Humanos, ¿verdad?" preguntó, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo. "Supongo que fui un poco excesivamente entusiasta en erradicar a los semi-Saiyajin; tal vez debí haber mantenido algunos alrededor simplemente por su valor de entretenimiento." Suspiró. "Pero eran demasiado problema para hacer mantener a cualquiera de ellos vivos y que valiese la pena. Aún así, estos partidos de ejecuciones, aunque un sustituto inadecuado, servirá para las masas."

Kakarotto no dijo nada, y pausaron mientras una mujer Humana era empujada a la plataforma, y una mujer Saiyajin subió para encontrarse con ella; los Saiyajin hacían un gran espectáculo de reverenciarse a su oponente, para el placer de la multitud. La Humana gritó una obscenidad en respuesta y se agachó para luchar; risa ondeó a través del grupo de personas.

"Sí tiene espíritu," Vegeta admitió, bajando la vista a la escena. "Si tuvieran la fuerza física para igualar su coraje, serían formidables, estos Humanos. Uno podría casi llegar a que te gusten."

Kakarotto se concentró en la escena. La Humana había levantado sus puños para luchar, ridículo dado que su ki era apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para sentirse... pero Vegeta tenía razón; ella sí tenía espíritu. Era una inútil batalla; los Saiyajin eran mucho más fuertes que no había comparación alguna, y como la mayoría de los soldados de clase baja, ella probablemente no hubiera visto nada sino combate desde si nacimiento. Y sin embargo la Humana había decidido a salir luchando. Tenía que admirar semejante valor, temerario como parecía.

Y luego frunció el ceño, sus ojos angostándose. La mujer Humana era delgada incluso para su clase, y había torcido algo de su cabello en dos trenzas a los lados de su rostro. Se balanceaban mientras se movía... parpadeó, y acomodó su mandíbula. Pensó que había logrado deshacerse de esos recuerdos satisfactoriamente, o al menos alejarlos en un lindo lugar oscuro en su mente donde sólo aparecerían en sus sueños. Pero se mantenían apareciendo, atacándolo cuando menos lo esperaba... miró a Vegeta, a su lado, y luego se concentró en el partido de nuevo. Y cuando menos pudiera permitírselo.

Pero mientras miraba el partido ---la Saiyajin estaba invitando a la Humana a atacarla, y la multitud la estaba urgiendo--- se encontró recordando otro día, cuando había sido enfrontado de nuevo con el espíritu de estas extrañas criaturas que se veían tan parecidas a su propia clase y sin embargo eran tan diferentes. Había sido tal vez doce años atrás...

* * *

Vegeta se giró bruscamente sobre su talón, y Kakarotto entró a su derecha; Nappa tomó posición a su izquierda, Radditz se puso detrás de ellos, y entraron detrás del Príncipe mientras abandonaba la cámara del trono, los cortesanos y guardias reunidos bajaron sus cabezas mientras los más grandes guerreros de la Tierra entraban. Kakarotto mantuvo sus ojos adelante como de costumbre, sintiendo furtivas miradas dirigidas a él e ignorándolas; se estaba acostumbrando a la combinación de adulación y miedo que se le era dirigida como miembro de la Élite del Príncipe. Más le gustaba la atención; esta era otra de esas ventajas que venían con la posición. Se sentía bien, el conocimiento que todos sabían que él era el segundo más poderoso guerrero en el Imperio ---sólo el mismo Príncipe era más fuerte. No le importaba una pizca la posición pero **sí** disfrutaba recibir reconocimiento por sus proezas. Había venido de un largo camino, reflexionó, del infante con patético poder que había sido enviado en una nave a un planeta de clase baja hace tanto tiempo. Ahora ese planeta era la joya del Imperio, subyugado personalmente en sus manos, la zona de juegos del heredero Imperial ---y él era el soberano de ese planeta. Kakarotto se sonrió para sí mismo. Su padre hubiera estado orgulloso de él.

Afuera en el vestíbulo, los guardias cerraron las puertas tras ellos, finalizando la audiencia oficial del Príncipe, y como de costumbre, dejaron de acompañarlo cuando llegaron a los escalones que guiaban a sus cámaras reales. Vegeta subió los primeros escalones, luego pausó para girarse a ellos, frunciendo el ceño.

"Váyanse, maldita sea," les dijo bruscamente. "He tenido suficiente de ceremonia y semejante tontería para que me duren los próximos años. Vayan a hacer cualquier cosa que hacen cuando no me están halagando."

El trío se relajó, pero se quedaron esperando hasta que Vegeta desapareció a través de la arqueada puerta que conducía a sus cámaras antes de permitirse descansar completamente en comodidad. Tan pronto como las ornamentadas puertas ondearon cerrándose, Radditz suspiró cansadamente. "Al fin. Por qué Vegeta soporta estos nobles provinciales y sus riñas nunca lo sabré."

Nappa cruzó sus masivos brazos, mirando a la dirección que el Príncipe se había ido, como si revisando para asegurarse que su señor no estuviera presente antes de analizarlo. Kakarotto suspiró, viendo eso; no era como si a Vegeta le importase. Mientras ellos hicieran lo que se suponía que tenían que hacer y no le fallaran, el Príncipe no le importaba una pizca lo que pensaran de él.

"Vegeta-sama será el soberano del Impero completo algún día," el Comandante de Armada dijo. "Tendrá que lidiar con más que políticas de un pequeño planeta entonces. Es parte de su entrenamiento como Príncipe, y no es nuestro lugar cuestionar semejantes cosas."

Radditz bufó y cruzó sus brazos. "Como si cuestionases algo de lo que dice, Nappa. Se va a enfermar de tu obsecuencia un día y te matará sólo para callarte."

"Te mataría antes y a tu hermano de clase baja más que matarme a mí; ¡le he servido religiosamente por años!"

"¡Y si te le has metido en sus nervios todo este tiempo, es una maravilla que no te haya matado aún!"

Kakarotto suspiró de nuevo, dándose la vuelta de ellos. "Ustedes dos seguirán todo el día. Me voy a casa."

Sus dos compañeros se detuvieron y lo miraron fijamente mientras se iba, y él ignoró su silencio acusatorio; parecían pensar que sus tontas riñas deberían realmente importarle. Nappa era un halagador adulador, y por todo lo que él era el hermano de Kakarotto, Radditz no era mucho mejor; pasaba todo su tiempo con Nappa por favor a los ojos de Vegeta. **Él** tenía mejores cosas que hacer que jugar sus tontos juegos.

Después de un momento, escuchó a Radditz hacer un sonido de asco y moverse para seguirlo, caminando vivamente para alcanzarlo; no se molestó en reducir la velocidad, y después de un momento su hermano se puso a su lado. "Kakarotto---"

"¿Qué?"

Radditz lo miró. "¿Cómo puedes ignorar eso? Nappa y su maldita presuntuosidad..."

Kakarotto se encogió de hombros. "No me importa, así es como. A Nappa no le gustamos porque piensa que él debería ser el único hombre de Vegeta; eso nunca cambiará. No importa cuantas veces nos demostremos, él siempre creerá que es mejor."

"Kono yaro. Lo mataré yo mismo un día..."

Kakarotto sacudió su cabeza. "No te molestes. Vegeta probablemente lo hará él mismo. Hasta que Nappa se de cuenta que a Vegeta no le importa ni la mitad sobre linajes de sangre y demás tanto como sobre la fuerza, nunca ganará nada más que el desdén del Oji-sama."

"Hmmph. Supuse que lo sabrías. Le gustas a Oji-sama."

Kakarotto rió suavemente. "'¿Gustar?' No lo creo."

"No, es cierto. Eres el único que puede sobrevivir cualquier cantidad de tiempo con él en esas sesiones de tortura que él llama partidos de práctica. A él le gusta cualquiera que pueda darle un desafío."

Kakarotto bufó. "Me mataría en un minuto si lo quisiera. Nos mataría a todos, si así lo sintiera. Sólo sé como permanecer útil para él." Suspiró, descartando la conversación, mientras llegaban a la plataforma exterior; unos pocos sirvientes y guerreros estaban ahí, pero se alejaron respetuosamente mientras los dos Élite salieron.

Radditz les dio una despreciativa mirada, y los descartó con una negligente sacudida de su cola. "No importa, supongo. ---Neh, voy a ver uno de los partidos semi finales en la arena. ¿Vienes conmigo?"

"No."

Su hermano suspiró y lo golpeó en su hombro; él soportó esto silenciosamente. "¿Cómo es esto ---por qué no bajamos al bar donde se reúnen los soldados? Muchos de ellos acaban de volver de limpiar Namek-sei, y están en una buena fiesta, escuché."

"No."

"No tienes sentido de la diversión, Kakarotto."

Kakarotto suspiró en irritación. Radditz podía ser tremendo idiota. "No tengo tiempo para semejantes cosas," dijo. Sólo dame un oponente fuerte a quien enfrentar. Soy un guerrero, no un hedonista como tú."

"Y tú trabajas demasiado duro. Eres tan malo como la Obsesión de su Alteza, todo lo que les importa es una buena lucha. Juro, a veces pienso que **eres** el hermano mayor, en lugar de mí. No puedo creer que estemos relacionados; Otousan amaba divertirse..."

"Y mira a donde lo llevó ---asesinado en una estúpida pelea de bares."

"¡Al menos fue peleando! ¡Tú morirás de aburrimiento!" Radditz se alejó caminando, riendo, y Kakarotto apretó sus dientes. Radditz tenía razón ---no podía creer que compartían sanfre, tampoco. Su hermano era más grande y más viejo, pero no se mostraba en su inteligencia. El Maestro de los Inquisidores nunca permitiría avanzar más de lo que ha hecho ---el hombre no tenía disciplina.

Molesto, se volteó para despegar a su casa---

---y se tambaleó, jadeando en shock, mientras una lanza de energía se disparó a través del aire perforando su brazo derecho.

El disparo de energía atravesó su carne y golpeó el suelo detrás de él, iniciando una explosión mientras contactó la plataforma de extensión de maquinarias; los claxons sonaban todos a la vez y los esclavos gritaban en terror, huyendo mientras los guerreros entre ellos gritaban en alarma. Kakarotto se deslizó a unos pocos pies, poniendo una mano sobre su brazo herido; dos disparos mas vinieron volando hacia él del humo reunido de la explosión, pero los hizo a un lado airadamente. **¡Maldita Resistencia!** pensó, dándose cuenta de repente lo que había sucedido. **¡Un francotirador!**

Gruñó y se elevó al aire, disparándose a lo largo de la trayectoria del disparo que lo había golpeado, y encontró al francotirador en un techo cercano, sólo re-empacando su arma y dándose la vuelta para huir. Una mirada a su atacante y Kakarotto siseó en ira; un Humano. ¡Un **Humano** lo había herido!

Cayendo al suelo al lado del hombre, se movió y lo agarró del hombro, haciéndolo girar para enfrentarlo con facilidad. El Humano jadeó y luchó, pero Kakarotto lo tenía ahora; no tenía intención de permitir a esta advenediza criatura escaparse con su insulto. Era joven, y no usaba ningún parche de propiedad en su traje gris; probablemente un fugitivo, que pensó hacerse un héroe para su gente por asesinar al Señor Feudal. Fue sólo suerte que el Humano haya atrapado a Kakarotto con la guardia baja, con un arma lo suficientemente poderosa como para perforar la resistente carne Saiyajin; de lo contrario nunca hubiera podido siquiera sacar sangre. Furioso con el Humano y consigo mismo por estar tan lastimado por algo tan tonto, apretó su mano en el hombro del Humano, y el muchacho gritó, luchando más duro mientras los huesos de su hombro crujían.

Un repentino ki a su lado ---volteó su cabeza mientras Radditz y Nappa caían al suelo a su lado y venían hacía él. "Qué demonios---" Nappa dijo bruscamente.

Kakarotto giró su vista de nuevo al muchacho, y apretó su puño un poco más; el muchacho aulló de nuevo. "Este **baka** me disparó. ¡Un maldito Resistencia!"

Nappa rió, acercándose para mirar al muchacho. "Y realmente anotó en tí. Valeroso, para un Humano."

"¡Afortunado!" Kakarotto respondió furiosamente. "Pero ya no más." Aflojó el agarre en el hombro del muchacho (ya no quedaba nada que romper, ahí, de todas maneras), y cambió su agarre en camio a su garganta, obligándolo a levantar su cabeza para encararlo. "¡Kisama! ¡Cómo te atreves!"

Los ojos del joven se abrieron de repente, y lo miró desafiante en respuesta. "¿C-cómo me atrevo...? U-ustedes bastardos ---ustedes tomaron nuestro planeta ---¡como se atreven **ustedes**! Los mataremos algún día..."

Nappa reía sobre su hombro. "Miserables desagradecidos. ¿Esta es la gratitud que recibimos por moderar su especie? Mátalo, Kakarotto."

Comenzó a hacerlo ---pero para su sorpresa, el Humano sonrió de repente. "Vamos," respondió. "Mátame. Sólo harás a nuestro movimiento mucho más fuerte por un mártir. Por cada uno de nosotros que maten, Saiyajin, ¡incrementan la deuda de sangre que pagarán un día!"

Kakarotto lo miró fijamente, y frunció el ceño... luego ese fruncir de ceño se profundizó. "Kuso," escupió, furiosamente. "Me importa un demonio. Tú trataste de matarme, y eso te hace mi enemigo. Mártir o no."

Detrás de él, Nappa bufó en aceptación. "Déjame matarlo, Kakarotto."

"No, hermano ---déjame," Radditz interrumpió. "Siempre los matas demasiado rápido."

Angostó sus ojos al muchacho, y se dio cuenta que su hermano tenía razón; estaba demasiado enojado para darle al Humano la larga, lenta muerte que merecía. Molesto, arrojó al Humano detrás de él, y Radditz rió mientras lo atrapaba. "¿Qué piensas, hermano ---debería tomar un largo tiempo en morir?"

"Haz como quieras, Radditz." No se volteó mientras el Humano de repente comenzó a gritar detrás de él, y luego estuchó la risa de Nappa unida a la de Radditz, ahogando los gritos del Humano. Intentó escuchar, tomar alguna clase de satisfacción de la venganza ---pero algo estaba mal. Frunció el entrecejo, y se centró de nuevo en los sonidos detrás de él; el Humano estaba ahora balbuceando incoherentemente, y Radditz estaba discutiendo con Nappa sobre cual miembro arrancar después. Pero lo golpeó repentinamente, y se endureció mientras la realización pasaba a través de su mente...

**Esto no estaba bien.**

Frunció el ceño, sobresaltado por el pensamiento. ¿Qué estaba mal en eso? El Humano lo había atacado, y ahora estaba sufriendo el castigo que con justicia merecía. Pero... también había mostrado gran valentía para uno de su débil clase. Y aunque su ataque había sido deshonroso, merecía algo de crédito por haber sacado la primera sangre. ¿O no? Parecía demasiado determinado... sólo un muchacho, pero había estado claro en sus ojos: había sabido que moriría. Había venido en una misión suicida, determinado a lograr su objetivo, o morir intentando. Kakarotto no podía realmente incluso sentir desprecio por el muchacho; había logrado hacer sangrar a un Élite, algo que la mayoría de los Saiyajin no habían sido capaces de hacer con él en años. Entonces... ¿realmente merecía morir en semejante manera?

Se dio la vuelta, frunciendo el ceño, pero la pregunta era académica ahora. Radditz y Nappa habían terminado su pequeño juego, y el cuerpo del muchacho yacía destrozado a sus pies mientras se sonreían uno al otro. Mirando fijamente al cuerpo, Kakarotto sintió algo parecido a arrepentimiento, y cualquier satisfacción había logrado obtener de la muerte del muchacho se convirtió en cenizas. No había ningún honor en semejante asesinato. El advenedizo Humano había merecido, al menos, una muerte limpia.

Alzó su vista a su hermano y compañero de Élite; Nappa estaba usando escrupulosamente una tela para limpiar la sangre de sus manos, y Radditz empujaba negligentemente al cadáver con una bota, una mirada de suave decepción en su rostro. No entenderían, se dio cuenta de repente. Él no podía incluso comenzar a explicarles la extraña epifanía que acababa de tener ---pensarían que estaba loco, llamándolo suave por considerar a los bajos Humanos digno de respeto. Y... tal vez lo era.

Suspiró, y ellos lo miraron, curiosos. Casi podía sentir su consternación; ellos habían esperado que se regodeara con ellos y se revelara por un momento en la muerte del Humano. Pero no podía traerse a hacerlo, e incluso él no entendía por qué. Y hasta que lo entendiese, no sentía ganas de estar alrededor de sus compañeros por más tiempo, tampoco.

"Me voy a casa," les informó, antes de darles la espalda, y dispararse al cielo.

* * *

Muy por debajo, el Saiyajin mató a la Humana. Vegeta rió, y lo miró. "Bueno, eso fue moderadamente entretenido, ¿eh? Estos Humanos mueren tan bien."

Kakarotto miró sobre su señor, y recordó cuando odiaba al hombre al que había hecho un juramento de fiel vasallaje de por vida. Demasiadas cosas habían cambiado para él, comenzando con ese día hace tanto tiempo atrás... Pero sintió una fría sonrisa carente de humor tocar sus labios, y asintió, una vez.

"Aa, Vegeta-sama," dijo suavemente, "Una buena muerte es algo para esperar."

* * *


	3. Parte 3

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Círculo completo**

_(Full Circle)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Apolonia:** Antes de empezar con esta nueva parte, quiero desearles a todos un excelente comienzo de año, que todos los sueños y proyectos programados para este 2009 se les haga realidad. Y por último quiero dedicarle esta historia a la persona que me dio las herramientas para poder traerla aquí, a la persona a la que le debo saber inglés, y ya no tengo a mi lado; esta historia mi estimado profesor, se la dedico a usted, un gran apoyo, un gran amigo, una gran persona, un excelente profesor. Esta traducción es gracias a usted, y esta traducción es para usted. Con todo mi amor, para mi querido profesor, Carlos Benolol, que siempre llevaré en mi memoria. Su alumna que nunca lo ha de olvidar, Aída Tamara Lach.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** No hablaré mucho esta vez; aquí está la advertencia obligatoria. =)

Este fanfic contiene a) violencia (es Dragon Ball, ¡maldita sea!), b) sexo (citrus, pero no lemon), c) romance (aunque trato de mantenerlo no-sentimentaloide), d) palabrotas (la mayoría en japonés, pero el ocasional [CESURADO] se resbala de vez en cuando...), y e) oscuros, angustiosos temas (aunque no tan malos como esos en EUG). Oh, sí, y dura 26 capítulos. Pero vamos, ya van tres, si están leyendo esto. =)

¡Y espero que les guste!

Nora

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: Círculo Completo  
(Parte 3: ¡El juego comienza! ¡¡Shiatar reúne sus jugadores!!

"Después de la falla de la primera revuelta, ásperamente dos años atrás, Vegeta tomó grandes dolores para eliminar cualquier posible oposición entre el pueblo. Se centró en particular en los semi-Saiyajin, que sólo entre los esclavos tenían el poder de luchar equitativamente con sus enemigos Saiyajin. Como resultado de eso, sin embargo, pasó por alto varias células Humanas claves, tal vez considerando a los Humanos ser menos que una amenaza. Esto después provó ser un error."

---**La Guerra de la Liberación: Una Crónica.** (4ta Ed., Capítulo 4 ["Por qué los Saiyajin Perdieron."]).

* * *

El lugar por el que estaba caminando olía a moho y a podredumbre; la humedad en el aire hacía sentir húmeda su piel. Alrededor de ella podía escuchar un vacío, llenado sólo con los distantes ecos de agua goteando y el más cercano sonido de los pasos de sus compañeros. Shiatar siguió las manos guiándola, hirviendo de irritación. Como si alguien con los ojos vendados pudiera volverla inválida; podía sentir dónde estaba yendo por el ki mismo. Incluso sin su vista, podía detectar las presencias de seis personas a su alrededor: el pequeño hombre llamado Krillin y otros cinco. Los cinco eran altos y silenciosos que habían aparecido sólo después de que se le vendaran los ojos; podía sentir sólo la más mínima energía de ellos. Controlados, entonces. Probablemente luchadores, aunque incluso qué podían hacer seis guerreros Humanos con ella, no lo sabía.

Bruscamente su dedo del pie se golpeó contra una superficie dura, y apretó sus dientes, escociendo. Tal vez la detección de ki no era un sustituto perfecto para la vista; las escaleras, por ejemplo, no tenían ningún ki. La voz de Krillin rió suavemente en la oscuridad. "Ups. Lo siento por eso. Cuida tus pasos."

**Ahora me lo dice, el pequeño enano,** pensó furiosamente, luego enmendó su pensamiento. Por lo que sabía de la rama de la resistencia de los Humanos, Krillin ---si este era **el** Krillin--- era uno de los miembros más altos, comandante y entrenador de los ejércitos Humanos. Había escuchado que era formidable ---casi estaba a la altura de un Saiyajin, cosa que era formidable de hecho para un Humano. Si su memoria no le fallaba, este Krillin era uno de los mayores tenientes de la resistencia, todos de los cuales estaban justo debajo del mismo Líder.

**Aunque no puedo creer que uno de los más grandes guerreros en la raza Humana sea tan bajo...**

Tropezó de nuevo, y ciegamente levantó una mano para sostenerse; sus dedos contactaron una llana, dura superficie (roca, ¿tal vez?) antes que manos la atraparan y la enderezaran. No podía escuchar nada más que el sonido del eco de sus pasos, y después de un momento suspiró en molestia. "¿Cuánto más tiempo tengo que ser conducida de esta manera?" demandó.

"No mucho más," respondió Krillin. "De hecho ---estamos ahí."

Repentinamente sus manos fueron tomadas y ubicadas en dos verticales, suaves cilindros. "Sube," dijo una voz justo a su lado, la primera vez que uno de sus guardias había hablado. Ella lo hizo, y trató de ubicar la voz mientras subía la escalera; pero no podía hacerlo con sólo una palabra para continuar. Mejor, decidió, concentrarse en sus alrededores. Que habían cambiado bruscamente, drásticamente: de repente podía ver luz a través de la tela negra que habían atado alrededor de sus ojos, y sentir un aire más seco y más frío a su alrededor. Más fresco, también. Ahora era asaltada con una enfrascada cacofonía de voces, sonidos mecánicos, ecos... Agudizó sus sentidos, y estaba sorprendida por detectar repentinamente múltiples auras a su alrededor ---cientos, de hecho. **Qué demonios ---¿cómo no pude sentir a toda esta gente hasta ahora?**

Repentinamente la venda de los ojos fue removida, y bizqueó por un momento mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la luz. Luego miró a su alrededor ---y miró fijamente en shock.

Estaba en una vasta caverna natural subterránea, tan vasta que no podía ver el lejano final. Su techo arqueado alto sobre ella, colgado con desnudas lámparas solares y masivas estalactitas; las imágenes espejo de estas sobresalían del suelo de la caverna a su alrededor, más de dos veces la altura de un hombre alto. Entre estos accidentados dientes ajetreando más actividad de la que había visto en su vida. En la cercana distancia, podía ver filas de personas moviéndose en una simple kata, siguiendo la guía de un instructor que decía movimientos; cerca y a un lado, espió un círculo de niños sentados alrededor de una mujer que les estaba mostrando un ábaco. Al otro lado un círculo de niños más grandes que estaban mirando vorazmente mientras un adolescente les mostraba una pila de indistinguibles equipos electrónicos; más allá los guerreros simuladores que podía ver mesas puestas con líneas de asambleas de personas trabajando en lo que parecía placas de armadura. Mucho más allá podía ver carretillas totalizando masivas cajas, y otras remolcando pilas de armas y equipos. Y más allá de eso... en la distancia.

Sacudió su cabeza y parpadeó, ambos sorprendida por la vista y abrumada por el estruendo; el ruido era un shock después de la silenciosa caminata para llegar a este lugar. Miró de nuevo, y vio que uno de sus compañeros estaba girando la manija para cerrar herméticamente un portal en el suelo. Así que así fue como había entrado. Toda esta caverna debía ser casi insonorizada. Pero eso todavía no explicaba cómo no había sido capaz de sentir tanta gente...

El hombre que había girado el seguro de la puerta alzó la vista y le sonrió, y ella se sorprendió. Era aproximadamente de su edad, grande y musculoso, conos ojos negros y grueso cabello azul oscuro cabello que mantenía todo sobre su cabeza en una salvaje organización. Lo miró fijamente en asombro, pero no había error en él ---el cuerpo, el cabello, el fruncir de ceño natural... y sin cola.

"No puede ser," susurró. "¿semi-Saiyajin?"

El hombre se enderezó, y asintió, aún sonriendo. Ella miró a su alrededor al resto de sus compañeros, y jadeó de nuevo. Eran **todos** semi-Saiyajin.

Krillin tocó su brazo, y ella se concentró en él. "Yo ---yo pensé... Vegeta me dijo que había matado a todos los semi-Saiyajin. ¡Pensé que yo era la única que quedaba!"

El pequeño hombre río; sus guardias sonrieron. "Había millones de semi-Saiyajin," dijo. "Incluso Vegeta no pudo con todos ellos. Vamos, por aquí."

Superando su shock, asintió y siguió, mientras él y los demás caminaron a través del caos de la caverna con la facilidad de la larga familiaridad. Shiatar trató de no mirar alrededor demasiado mientras la guiaban a más túneles hacia la parte de atrás de la gran caverna. No quería parecer completamente ignorante. La pequeña célula de la resistencia que ella había comandado no había sido nada como esta ---pero entonces, habían habido sólo veinte o algo semi-Saiyajin en su grupo. Había sabido que las células Humanas habían sido más grandes, pero...

Habían varias personas en los túneles también, corriendo vivamente y empujando a Shiatar y a sus compañeros mientras se movían a través de ellos. Shiatar extendió sus sentidos para poner a pruba el aura ambiental, y encontró las firmas de ambos semi-Saiyajin y Humanos entre esos a su alrededor ---y algo más. Había un tenso filo en la frenética atmósfera, un aire de ansiedad que parecía casi... desesperado. Krillin frunció el ceño también, mirando alrededor, y Shiatar se aventuró a preguntar, "¿Es toda esta actividad... normal?"

Entraron en otra caverna, esta mucho más pequeña que la primera, que estaba colgada con sábanas y cuerdas de tender la ropa para crear particiones, un intento de privacidad por las docenas de palés y futones que había visto puestos aquí y allá. Se movieron a través de un pasillo pasando por la parte de los dormitorios, en un espacio particionado cerca de la parte de atrás de la caverna. Aquí se detuvieron, y Shiatar miró alrededor mientras sus guardias se movían para rodearla, y Krillin sacaba una silla para ponerla frente a ella. "Puedes sentarse," dijo amablemente, y se dio vuelta, pasando bajo un largo edredón para desaparecer en la parte de atrás de la caverna. Shiatar cruzó sus brazos, y se puso pie. Incluso si esto era un interrogatorio, no se sentaría como una prisionera arpía.

Después de unos momentos, sin embargo, el edredón se movió a un lado y Krillin volvió, seguido por un hombre gigante; miró fija y abiertamente por un momento antes de recobrar su compostura. Este Humano, también, le era conocido, aunque por reputación más que por vista. Aparentemente desdeñó un traje, en lugar de usar un chal verde que envolvía un sólo hombro; el cuerpo debajo de eso estaba entrecruzado con cicatrices, aunque no eran cortes de látigo, por lo que podía decir. No había posibilidad de confundir a este hombre ---el alto, muscular marco, amplios hombros como un yugo de buey, la cabeza calva... y el tercer ojo en el medio de esa frente, mirándola fríamente junto con los dos debajo de él.

"Ten Shin Han," dijo ella. El hombre parpadeó, deteniéndose, y Krillin rió, dándole un codazo.

"Tu reputación te precede, ¿eh?"

"Así parece." El hombre ---que empequeñecía a todos en la habitación--- analizó a Shiatar con una mirada. "Como también nuestra invitada. ¿Tú eres Ko Shiatar?"

"Yo soy."

Él asintió y dejó de encararla, mientras Krillin se movía para estar de pie detrás; bloqueando cualquier ruta de escape, notó ella. La semi-Saiyajin se quedó de pie mirando, en silencio; podía sentir que estaban listos. Este era el líder de esta célula ---que, se dio cuenta ahora, debía estar en la Provincia Sureña de la célula de resistencia ---y no tenían intención de dejarlo que se lastime. Por supuesto, decidió, viendo su masivo marco de arriba a abajo, había escuchado que Ten Shin Han podía cuidar de sí mismo bastante bien...

Ten Shin Han miró a la silla que ella había rechazado. "Siéntate, por favor. Puedes necesitarlo. Estaremos aquí por un tiempo."

Ella frunció el ceño, pero aceptó; estas personas eran aliados, después de todo. Asintiendo, el gran hombre cruzó sus brazos.

"Entiendes que debemos asegurarnos que eres segura," dijo él. "La inteligencia de Radditz se ha vuelto mucho más intensiva en los meses recientes, y siempre debemos estar en guardia. Una de sus últimas tácticas ha sido traer espías alterados quirúrgicamente que se ven como nuestra gente, y luego hemos escuchado informes que han perfeccionado las técnicas de lavado de cerebro que están siendo usadas en los Centros de Detención. No tenemos manera de saber si eres quien dices que eres, o si has sido transformada."

"Entiendo. Aunque estoy sorprendida que me trajesen aquí, a sus cuarteles, si soy semejante riesgo."

Ten Shin Han sonrió. "Ah, pero tú estás en el centro de nuestro poder, aquí. Y como puedes ver, hemos sido debilitados recientemente, pero no por eso rotos."

"Muy cierto." En el fondo, el estruendo de la caverna principal fue enmudecido, pero aún así muy audible. "Aunque como esconden a semejante gran, ruidoso grupo, no puedo imaginarlo. Ni siquiera pude sentir las presencias de estas personas hasta que realmente entré en la caverna."

"Es la razón por la que te trajimos aquí," Krillin dijo; se volteó para ver que se había sentado en una mesa cerca de la entrada de la zona, sus cortas piernas balanceándose casualmente. "Otro de los descubrimientos de nuestro Líder. Toda esta caverna es una vena de roca de basalto, con mucho de cuarcita y otros minerales ---alguna propiedad de la roca nos resguarda de ambos los Scouters y de esos que pueden sentir el ki. Lo que es una de las razones por qué esta célula sobrevivió la rebelión."

"Increíble." Shiatar alzó la vista a la pared lejana; brillaba débilmente en la áspera iluminación de las lámparas, su lustrosa superficie moteada con diminutos, brillantes resplandores, como brillos. "Nunca hubiera pensado..." Frunció el ceño, y se centró en el hombre frente a ella. "Ya veo. ¿Y cuando adquirí la garante seguridad de saber esto?"

"No lo hiciste."

"Ah." Miró al semi-Saiyajin alrededor de ella, silencioso y vigilante; así que ellos iban a ser sus verdugos, entonces, si ella no pasaba este interrogatorio satisfactoriamente. Bueno, pudo haberlo esperado como mínimo... "Bueno, entonces. Saquémonos esto de encima."

Con un pequeño asentimiento, Ten Shin Han la inspeccionó mientras Krillin bajaba de la mesa, para ponerse de pie ante ella. "Sólo para que sepas," el Humano grande dijo, "yo sabré si estás diciendo la verdad o no. Así que no te molestes en mentir."

Shiatar obligó a su temperamento a quedarse tranquilo después de inmediatamente enfurecerse ante esa difamación; entendía sus tácticas, a pesar de ser irritante era estar en el final receptor de semejante tratamiento ---y después de todo, ella había interrogado gente antes. Así que asintió, calmándose. "Entiendo."

Luego las preguntas comenzaron, Krillin preguntando mientras Ten Shin Han simplemente miraba ---evaluándola, tal vez con su tercer ojo. La interrogación era simple al principio; preguntas comunes como quien era ella, de donde venía, en cual célula de resistencia había estado involucrada y qué códigos recordaba ---y luego vino lo inevitable. Ella sonrió, y Krillin finalmente preguntó, "Entonces. Fuiste vista por última vez luchando contra Vegeta y Kakarotto sobre el palacio, hace casi tres meses atrás. Los informes te marcaron como muerta. ¿Dónde has estado por los últimos meses?"

"Ah. Esa es una larga historia."

Krillin cruzó sus brazos; Ten Shin Han se inclinó contra uno de los palos de las cuerdas de ropa. "Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo."

Ella se sonrió para sí misma; su historia no tenía nada que ver con **este** mundo. "Bueno, um... ¿creerían que caí en una entrada dimensional, viajé a una Tierra paralela, fui entrenada por el hijo de Vegeta de ese mundo, y aprendí a convertirme en una Super Saiyajin?"

La miraron fijamente. Shiatar sonrió alegremente.

Los dos Humanos se miraron entre sí como si tratando de decidir si estaba loca. Pero Ten Shin Han sacudió su cabeza. "Está diciendo la verdad. O al menos, **cree** que lo está haciendo..."

"Confíen en mí, no estoy inventando esto. Apenas puedo creerlo yo misma, de hecho. Verán..." Y les dijo todos los detalles de su viaje al mundo de Trunks. Tenía que admitir, **sí** sonaba increíble; pensar que había caído, completamente por accidente y en el momento más fortuito ---justo antes de ser asesinada--- en otro mundo... Un mundo **paralelo**, idéntico al suyo propio en cada detalle, incluso en la historia ---excepto por unos puntos destacados. En ese otro mundo, la vanguardia del asalto Saiyajin que había conquistado **su** mundo, el guerrero conocido como Kakarotto... había sido lastimado de niño, resultando en una pérdida de su fiero condicionamiento Saiyajin. Renombrado como Son Goku, ese niño había crecido para **defender** esa Tierra contra los otros Saiyajin que habían venido a reclamarla ---y había tenido éxito. Esa Tierra nunca había sido conquistada. Por los Saiyajin, al menos; después, ese mundo había sido completamente diezmado por un par de androides increíblemente poderosos, dejando sólo un guerrero vivo...

Cuando había terminado su historia ---salteando sólo un detalle, pero ese era personal y no era de su importancia--- completo silencio reinó en la habitación. Ella esperó.

Después de unos momentos, Krillin tomó un profundo respiro y sacudió su cabeza. "Ten Shin Han, a pesar que dijiste que estaba diciendo la verdad, yo todavía pensaría que estaba loca ---y tú, también, por creerle--- si no la hubiera visto entrar por agujero en el aire con mis propios dos ojos. Ahí es donde la encontré. Creo... creo que todo lo que nos ha dicho es cierto."

Ten Shin Han parpadeó sus tres ojos. "Esta... es una historia inusual," dijo con suavidad.

Quedándose corto sorprendentemente. "No sé de qué otra manera demostrárselos. Estoy aquí, viva, después de luchar contra Vegeta ---ustedes saben que nadie más puede afirmar eso. Han visto que estoy diciendo la verdad, y tú, Krillin-san, incluso me viste volver. ¿No es eso suficiente prueba?"

Krillin miró a Ten Shin Han; el hombre alto cruzó sus brazos y frunció el ceño. "Lo sería si no fuese una historia semejantemente extraña... aún así, me inclino a creerte; hemos recibido informes recientemente que la división de científicos de Vegeta estaba trabajando en algo nuevo a lo largo de las líneas del dispositivo que has descripto." Suspiró, reflexionando, y luego alzó la vista, angostando sus ojos a ella. "Hay una cosa más que puedes hacer. Tú afirmas que has duplicado la técnica de Vegeta en convertirse en Super Saiyajin."

Ella inmediatamente vio a lo que estaba llegando. "No es exactamente una **técnica**, per se... pero sí. Puedo mostrarles... pero..."

"¿Nani?"

Miró alrededor a las paredes de basalto. "Eleva mucha energía de ki." ¿Están seguros de la protección que estas paredes proveen?"

"Los semi-Saiyajin pueden incluso practicar en otra cámara en este sistema de túnel, al máximo poder," Krillin le aseguró. "Creo que si la roca nos ha protegido hasta ahora ---y estoy seguro que sabes cuanto poder pueden sacar en esas clases de prácticas ---debería estar bien."

"Hmmph." Se puso de pie, alejando la silla hacia atrás. "Está bien, entonces."

Le hubiera tomado poco esfuerzo hacer el cambio, si hubiera querido hacerlo rápidamente; después de su recuperación de su batalla con Radditz y Nappa, su fuerza había incrementado bastante. Y como Trunks le había dicho que lo haría, hacer el cambio se había vuelto mucho más fácil con el tiempo. Tomó un profundo respiro para calmarse, y alejó la parte que se regodeaba de ella misma que no podía esperar para ver sus rostros; sería tonto si no pudiera convocar la ira necesaria porque quería reír demasiado.

**Yoshi. Al menos puedo darles un buen espectáculo.**

Cerrando sus ojos, alcanzó su poder, tomando su tiempo para aumentarlo deliberadamente; quería que esto sea una transformación "a fuego lento", así ellos podrían ver todo el poder que estaba involucrado. No fue un esfuerzo en lo absoluto, ya no más, para poder alcanzar el nivel de poder que una vez había sido su límite; ejerció su voluntad y sintió una cambiante pálida aura rodearla. Y entonces---

No tuvo que gritar. Sólo sintió hacerlo. Después de todo, había atravesado el infierno para lograr este poder ---Trunks le había enseñado a usar el poder de su terrible pasado como una esclava de arena, las espantosas cosas que había soportado en las manos de Radditz, la amargura de su derrota en las manos de Vegeta. Era el rostro de Vegeta el que evocaba en su mente ahora. Las afiladas, reales facciones; los fríos, fríos ojos, negros como el agujero que había en su corazón; la cruel sonrisa. Usó esa sonrisa mientras destrozó sus sueños y la entregó a Radditz; la sonrisa había sido incluso más amplia cuando él había masacrado a los otros miembros de su unidad de la resistencia; había estado maldita con regocijo mientras la había golpeado con una pulgada restante de su vida, y levantado una mano para entregar el golpe asesino...

**Kisama ---pero no estarás riendo por mucho tiempo. ¡Estoy lista para ti, ahora!** Abrió su boca y gritó, y toda la frustración enfrascada de esos lejanos ---y no tan lejanos--- días salieron en su grito. En la distancia sintió las sábanas y las cuerdas de la ropa siento voladas, futones volando contra las paredes lejanas; escuchó las sobresaltadas exclamaciones de los guerreros rodeándola... y luego por un momento perdió rastro de todo excepto de su ira mientras el poder incrementaba dentro de ella, y finalmente reventaba. Dejó que su grito siguiera su camino mientras sentía su cabello levantarse y ponerse rígido y su aura eruptar con fuego dorado, y cuando finalmente se relajó y abrió sus ojos, sabía que habían cambiado de su usual color brillante a unos ojos azul verdoso mate sin pupilas.

El semi-Saiyajin había saltado frente a Ten Shin Han consciente de sus deberes, pero hubieran sido de poca ayuda para su líder; estaban todos mirándola fijamente en completo shock, congelados. Krillin estaba un poco mejor; sus ojos habían crecido enormes y su mandíbula colgaba floja. Y los tres ojos de Ten Shin Han estaban amplios y mirando fijamente; incluso él había dado un paso hacia atrás.

Ella tomó un profundo respiro, y les sonrió. "¿Ahora me creen?"

Asentimientos mudos. Ella sonrió y luego dejó que sus noveles de poder volvieran a sus niveles de descanso. Sacudiendo su cabeza su cabello cayó, y puso una mano en una cadera.

"Ahora que las formalidades terminaron," dijo, "¿por qué no me cuentan lo que me he perdido desde que me fui?"

Ten Shin Han fue el primero en recuperarse, poniendo una mano en su guardia más cercano; el semi-Saiyajin se movió a un lado mientras él daba un paso adelante otra vez. El Humano alto todavía parecía conmocionado. "Increíble poder," murmuró, luego sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo. "Que así sea, Ko Shiatar ---estamos contentos de tenerte de nuevo." Bruscamente se puso serio. "Y justo a tiempo, también."

Krillin cerró su boca, finalmente. "¿Nani? ¿Qué quieres decir? Notamos que algo estaba sucediendo cuando veníamos..."

"Aa." El rostro de Ten Shin Han era desolador. "Pudieron decir eso. Verán, acabamos de recibir información de la célula del Sudeste unos minutos antes que llegaran aquí. De alguna manera su locación estuvo comprometida; ha habido una redada."

Krillin jadeó. "Pero... la célula del Sudeste... esa es dónde..."

Ten Shin Han asintió, su rostro desapacible, bajando su cabeza. "La célula del Sudeste es donde el Humano que empezó todo nuestro movimiento de resistencia y lo construyó de cero, casi sin ayuda, está ubicado."

"Kami-sama," Krillin exhaló en horror, y Shiatar frunció para sí misma. A pesar que los semi-Saiyajin se habían organizado ellos mismos allá en los tempranos días de la resistencia, aún así había habido un Humano que había juntado Humanos y semi-Saiyajin para luchar del mismo lado. ¿Podía ser...?

Ten Shin Han suspiró. "Acabamos de interceptar una transmisión de la tropa de incursión al palacio de Vegeta cuando llegaron. Por primera vez, esos bastardos tomaron prisioneros. Y transmitieron un manifiesto de los nombres de los prisioneros. Todavía estamos tratando de conseguir confirmación ahora, pero..."

Descruzó sus brazos, y levantó su cabeza para mirar a sus shockeados rostros. "Hay una pequeña duda al respecto," les dijo. "Nuestro Líder ---que sabe cada secreto de cada parte de nuestro movimiento de resistencia--- ha sido capturado por los Saiyajin."

* * *


	4. Parte 4

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Círculo completo**

_(Full Circle)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Bueno, para este punto, deberían estar teniendo una sensación del oscuro y tenso mundo de Ko Shiatar. La vida es dura aquí, para estos personajes que conocemos y amamos, y la situación es inhóspita. ¿Hay alguna esperanza en lo absoluto para los esclavos de este mundo? ¿Shiatar será capaz de ganar contra semejante pronóstico?

¿Y qué de sus enemigos? ¿Hay algún fragmento de humanidad de la que generó en DB el Vegeta de CC? ¿Algún signo del Son Goku de buen corazón en Kakarotto de fría mirada? ¿Voy a hacer algo más que arrojarles indirectas para atormentarlos?

**suspiro** ¿Qué diablos piensan? ^_-

Una vez más, si no la han leído aún, podrían querer revisar la "precuela" de CC, también en esta página web, "El Último Guerrero". Las advertencias/asesoramientos obligatorios: a) si quieren dejen reviews. b) Este fic contiene violencia, sexo (sugerido, no descarado), situaciones adultas, temas oscuros, lenguaje asqueroso, y probablemente grasa saturada. Tal vez no. Sólo estoy revisando si están leyendo esto. ^_^ c) Es largo como el infierno. Tienen 22 capítulos más para leer desde este punto. Ooh.

Oh, y... **realmente** quiero opinión de esto. Por favor. Algo ---aunque un "apestas demasiado" no sea muy productivo; por favor díganme **por qué** apesto, gracias. ¿Ne? =3D)

Espero que les guste.

Nora

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: Círculo Completo

(Parte 4: El Príncipe captura un peón: ¡¡En la guarida del león mismo!!)

"Es interesante notar que mientras los Saiyajin comunes daban tanta idea a sus hijos como lo hacían al desechar pedazos de basura, las clases más altas de Saiyajin cuidaban mucho a sus vástagos. Esto es más probable porque, entre las clases altas, la posición era un tema de ambos fuerza y herencia; un guerrero, por ejemplo, asumía el rango de su padre sólo por matar a su padre y obtenerlo. Ningún Saiyajin de clase alta permitiría que nazca un heredero si no estaba listo, en algún nivel, para bajar de su posición. En el caso de la familia real, sin embargo, esta regla del pulgar parece ser inaplicable. Para estar seguro, Vegeta-Ou había gobernado por muchas décadas, había pasado ya la flor de su vida cuando su heredero, Vegeta-Oji, nació, pero el Rey pasó otras décadas comprometido en una batalla por supremacía con su hijo. El tiempo del nacimiento de Vegeta-Oji sugeriría que Vegeta-Ou estaba, de hecho, listo para pasar el trono a un sucesor, sin embargo su comportamiento posterior refuta esta suposición. ¿El Rey cometió un error en permitir al Oji alcanzar la adultez? Probablemente no. La casa real de los Saiyajin siempre había dictada tanto por egoísmo como por costumbre, y es altamente probable que el Rey simplemente quisiera un poderoso oponente contra quien ponerse a prueba, in la forma de su hijo. ¿Dónde está el honor en ser el número uno, si no hay competición?"

---Dr. Arnold Gero, "Un Examen Fisiológico y Psicológico de los Saiyajin." **Estudios Xenológicos,** 24 (2): 671-742.

* * *

Las ejecuciones se habían terminado; Vegeta y Kakarotto estaban de pie en el balcón de la gran sala y miraban mientras la plataforma era removida por el grupo de esclavos, supervisados por sus Capataces. Kakarotto esperó; aunque la asamblea había terminado, uno no dejaba la presencia del Saiyajin no Oji hasta que fuera echado.

Y Vegeta, parecía, estaba en un humor introspectivo. La larga cola del Príncipe ---casi del mismo color negro cuervo que su cabello, inusual para un Saiyajin--- se desenroscó de su cintura con gracia, su punta lentamente ondeando de lado a lado mientras su dueño fruncía el ceño en pensamiento. "Estos Humanos son mucho problema para tan pequeña ganancia," dijo al final. "Les ahorramos sus vidas. Les damos un sistema en el que nosotros y ellos podemos coexistir, a pesar de que por supuesto eso quiere decir que debemos dominarlos. Y sin embargo no pueden proveernos con un entretenimiento decente."

Kakarotto bajó la vista a la plataforma que los trabajadores estaban desmantelando. Las piedras tendrían que ser lavadas a presión, por supuesto, para sacar la sangre, pero podrían ser usadas de nuevo. "Han sido una buena inversión de lo contrario," dijo. "Este planeta ha sido mucho más rentable para nosotros que si simplemente lo hubiésemos limpiado y vendido."

"Cierto. De hecho, tal vez debamos implementar lo que hemos hecho aquí en cada mundo que conquistamos de ahora en adelante. Si funciona tan bien como ha funcionado aquí, el Imperio ganaría bastante." Apretó sus dientes por un momento, cruzando sus brazos. "Che. Mi padre es un tonto. No sé por que simplemente no lo mato." Kakarotto ni dijo nada, y el Príncipe suspiró, luego sonrió. "Pero me olvido; los juegos que él y yo jugamos son muy interesantes."

Kakarotto miró a un lado a su señor; la sonrisa en el rostro de Vegeta era una de pura malicia. Él sabía de los "juegos" que el Rey de los Saiyajin y su hijo jugaban; eran sutiles, mortales juegos de poder, en el que cada "movimiento" manipulaba mundos enteros ---y contra-movimientos dejaba miles muertos. Era ese juego, el cual el Príncipe Vegeta había aprendido a rodillas de su padre, lo que tal vez era ahora todo lo que mantenía al Heredero de asumir el trono en la manera tradicional ---matando a su padre. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo, por supuesto, antes que Vegeta-Oji se cansara del juego y lo terminara; él era mucho más poderoso que su padre que la verdadera complejidad del juego se había vuelto casi sin sentido. El Rey tenía muchos recursos con qué contar, y todo el poder de los ejércitos Saiyajin y flotas de guerra a su disposición y llamado... el Príncipe podía destruir todo eso con pequeño esfuerzo. Pero Vegeta-Ou no era ningún tonto, a pesar de lo despectivamente que el Príncipe hablaba a su padre; el Rey sabía que mientras pudiese mantener a su hijo interesado en sus juegos, viviría. Vegeta tenía mucho menos interés en gobernar de lo que sí tenía en ganar un desafío.

Y, Kakarotto reflexionó para sí mismo, los mismos principios aplicaban para él mismo. Había sentido la subyacente advertencia en las aparentemente casuales palabras de Vegeta, un momento antes; el Príncipe se estaba aburriendo de la Tierra y su gente. Lo que quería decir que la raza Humana, su planeta... y él, ese soberano del planeta, estaban todos en gran peligro.

Cruzó sus brazos. Que así sea. Se estaba volviendo más fuerte cada día. El día que Vegeta decidiera matarlo, le daría al Príncipe el mayor desafío de su vida.

En ese momento, sin embargo, uno de los asistentes de Kakarotto corrió al pasillo, sus pasos con botas haciendo eco fuertemente; ambos hombres se voltearon mientras el asistente se deslizaba a detenerse y se arrodillaba, levantando un mensaje cilindro. "Oji-sama. Kakarotto-sama... ¡noticias!"

"Ah," dijo Vegeta, alzando sus cejas, mientras Kakarotto tomaba el cilindro y lo rompía para abrilo. "¿Noticias de la redada en esa madriguera la inteligencia encontró hace unos días atrás?"

"Hai," Kakarotto respondió, revisando el mensaje rápidamente. "Como era de esperarse, no hubo dificultad en limpiar a los resistencia. Pero parece haber una bonificación adicional."

"¿Eh?"

"Fueron tomados prisioneros. Han sido traídos aquí; están esperando en el vestíbulo principal."

"Ah," Vegeta dijo de nuevo, y esta vez había verdadero placer en su voz. El asistente se movió a un lado discretamente mientras el Príncipe caminaba, su capa ondeándose detrás de él. "Vamos, Kakarotto. Tal vez eso será más entretenido que lo que ha sido esta mañana hasta ahora."

Cuando llegaron al balcón mirando al vestíbulo, Vegeta rió malvadamente. Kakarotto frunció el entrecejo. Habían más o menos veinte de ellos, acorralados en un pequeño nudo en el centro del suelo de baldosas de mosaico; alzaron la vista, silenciosos y desafiantes, mientras el Príncipe y el Señor Feudal aparecían en la vista. "¡Oji-sama, y Kakarotto-sama!"

Ambos se voltearon para ver aun alto Saiyajin en armadura de comandante marchando por las escaleras. Se detuvo en la parte superior, y se reverenció profundamente en las caderas. "Mis señores."

Kakarotto le frunció el ceño. "¿Tú eres el comandante de la unidad que logró la redada?"

"¡Hai!"

"Informa."

El hombre sonrió, volteándose para contemplar al grupo reunido. "Todo salió como fue planeado, mis señores, y mis guerreros habían casi limpiado sus cuarteles cuando los encontramos en una habitación escondida. Semi-Saiyajin, mis señores, todos ellos."

"¿Semi-Saiyajin?" Vegeta se volteó, frunciendo el ceño. Kakarotto se tensó, y suspiró internamente; este pobre comandante no sabía cuán cerca de la muerte estaba. La materia de semi-Saiyajin era una **muy** susceptible con el Príncipe. Especialmente dado que, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Vegeta de erradicar a los media razas, ellos parecían mantenerse apareciendo por todas partes...

"Hai, Oji-sama. Pensé que preferiría lidiar con ellos usted mismo."

**Muy** astuto del hombre, reflexionó Kakarotto, mirado a Vegeta. El gesto y su halago implícito habían aplacado al Príncipe antes de que su legendario temperamento pudiera dispararse. Vegeta rió ahora, y se movió para quitarse su capa. "De hecho quiero hacerlo," dijo, sus ojos fijándose en el grupo abajo. Kakarotto dio un paso hacia adelante y examinó a los prisioneros, notando inmediatamente que estaban de pie espalda con espalda en un agrupamiento defensivo, mirando a Vegeta. Lucían tan atemorizados como desafiantes ---por buena razón. Pero... Kakarotto frunció el ceño, notando algo más interesante. Se habían arreglado en una extraña agrupación, con más de sus números agrupados cerca de la parte de atrás de su formación; no era lo mejor para la defensa. Ellos tenían que saber eso... pero tal vez su arreglo tenía menos que ver con **su propia** defensa que con la de otro...

Vegeta rió, y saltó la reja, flotando hacia el suelo de mosaico. Los prisioneros de más al frente se tensaron, levantando sus manos en posiciones defensivas; Vegeta los miró fríamente sobre su sonrisa. "Entonces. Buscan desafiarme, ¿eh? ¿Qué ha de ser, entonces? ¿Uno a la vez, o todos de una vez?"

Ellos no se movieron, y los ojos de Vegeta se angostaron. "Hmm. Ya veo, no tienen espíritu. Típico de los rebeldes ---son buenos para ataques de golpe y fuga, pero no tienen el valor para enfrentar un verdadero desafío. ¡Deberé traerles la pelea!"

Se ajustó sus guantes. Y luego saltó.

Tomó incluso menos tiempo de lo que Kakarotto anticipó; Vegeta era una imagen desenfocada mientras ondeaba en medio de los guerreros semi-Saiyajin, sus pies y puños volando. Lucharon en respuesta desesperadamente, y Kakarotto estuvo bastante impresionado por unos momentos; era claro que ellos eran buenos para los de su clase, y trabajaban bien juntos. Pero este era Vegeta; ellos ni siquiera estaban en su clase. La mano del Príncipe se disparó a través de la garganta de uno de ellos, su pie armado conduciéndose al rostro de otro; el último cayó, los ojos blancos, sangre cayendo de su nariz. El borde de una mano golpeó un salvaje ataque que casi cortó uno de los oponentes de Vegeta a la mitad; el Príncipe gritó un grito de batalla mientras volaba hacia la masa del grupo, alterando cualquier formación que hubieran comenzado. Y luego Vegeta se adentró, matando de derecha a izquierda. Riendo mientras lo hacía.

Kakarotto frunció el ceño, mirándolos; después de un momento, supo que mejor debería interrumpir, antes que Vegeta se divirtiese de más y cometiese un error.

Saltó del balcón, voló sobre el grupo, y aterrizó frente a uno de los últimos dos. Un instante después, Vegeta golpeó a través de otro brazo levantado de un semi-Saiyajin y condujo su puño a través del pecho de la mujer; ya estaba dando media vuelta, con el puño levantado, cuando Kakarotto dio un paso frente a él.

El Príncipe se detuvo en seco, sin bajar su puño; sus ojos estaban ardiendo con furia mientras siseaba, "¡Kakarotto! ¿Quieres decirme por qué no debería **matarte** por esta interferencia?"

Kakarotto no bajó sus ojos; ninguna muestra de debilidad para este punto, especialmente con Vegeta en humor asesino, podría significar su propia muerte."Vegeta. A este no."

"¡Por qué no, kisama!"

Kakarotto se hizo a un lado, y ambos se centraron en el último de los prisioneros. Que los miraba en respuesta con unos atemorizados, furiosos ojos. Pequeña, cabello negro, mujer, y su ki era tan insignificante que era una sola cosa que podía ser...

"Humana," Kakarotto le dijo a Vegeta. "La única en el grupo. Y los otros estaban protegiéndola."

Vegeta frunció el ceño, y después de un momento bajó su puño; sus ojos todavía eran asesinos, pero la calma estaba empezando a retornar a ellos. Lentamente. "Tienes razón. Esta no luchó, y los otros trataron su mayor maldito esfuerzo por mantenerme lejos de ella." Se centró en la prisionera, angostando sus ojos. "Mujer. ¿Quién eres?"

La Humana sólo se tensó más, levantando sus apretados puños como si para defenderse; Kakarotto casi rió. Era obvio que la mujer no tenía ninguna habilidad de lucha. Pero no dijo nada. Kakarotto le frunció el ceño; su rostro era familiar... Vegeta bufó en molestia; no estaba de humor para ser frustrado. Dio un paso hacia la mujer; ella atrapó su respiración y se endureció, cerrando sus ojos.

"...n-no..."

Ambos guerreros se dieron vuelta, Vegeta frunciendo el ceño, mientras una mano se arrastraba por la bota del Príncipe ineficazmente. Bajaron la vista para ver ese semi-Saiyajin había logrado arrastrase hasta ellos, alzándoles la vista a través de ojos medio cerrados. "Ustedes... no pueden..." jadeó el hombre. "Yo... no puedo permitirles... a ustedes..."

Vegeta gruñó, levantó su pie del agarre del semi-Saiyajin, y se lo llevó salvajemente a la cabeza del hombre. Kakarotto suspiró. Podrían haber interrogado a ese prisionero... Pero Vegeta se dio vuelta, ahora, para mirar a la mujer. "Tienes tres segundos para decirme exactamente quien eres," dijo bruscamente.

Pero Kakarotto había visto suficiente; él reconoció el rostro de la mujer, al final, por los informes de inteligencia que había visto. Dio un paso adelante, levantando una mano. "No es necesario, Vegeta-sama. Mira." La mujer dio un paso atrás, con los ojos amplios, pero no había ningún lugar al que pudiera ir; si corría, cualquiera de ellos podría estar en ella en medio segundo, y Vegeta la mataría sin vacilación. Se congeló, temblando visiblemente, y Kakarotto puso una mano en su cabello. Sí; había tenido razón. Tiró, y la peluca salió.

La mujer los miró en respuesta a través de desesperados, furiosos ojos azules, sus dientes apretados; su pálido cabello se estaba acomodando en su normal estilo corto, liberado de la peluca. Los miró a ambos. Los ojos de Vegeta se ampliaron, y repentinamente, sonrió. "Ya veo. Muy bien, Kakarotto. Estoy contento que me detuviste, ahora." El Príncipe cruzó sus brazos para estudiarla sobre su sonrisa. "Estoy honrado. Nunca pensé que tendría la oportunidad de dar la bienvenida a uno de mis mayores enemigos en mi humilde morada. Hemos escuchado mucho sobre ti. Bulma, líder de la resistencia."

La mujer se tensó visiblemente. Miró hacia los guardias de pie en las entradas del pasillo a los lados; inmediatamente dieron un paso adelante, viniendo a estar de pie a cada lado de la mujer. Bulma les lanzó una mirada a sus guardias, a Kakarotto, a todas partes; tenía la mirada de un animal acorralado. Su mirada se cerró en los cadáveres de los semi-Saiyajin que habían muerto protegiéndola. "Maldito seas, Vegeta..." espetó entre dientes apretados.

El Príncipe rió. "Ahora, ahora. Vas a ser nuestra invitada por algún tiempo. Lo largo suficiente, al menos, para decirnos todo lo que sabes sobre tu pequeño movimiento de resistencia."

Sus ojos se ampliaron, oscureciéndose con furia ---y se arremetió hacia adelante, su boca trabajando. Kakarotto actuó inmediatamente, y la bola de baba que hubiera lanzado al Príncipe se congeló en el aire antes que en su rostro. Vegeta la miró fijamente, sorprendido. Los guardias, avergonzados, agarraron a la mujer y la arrastraron hacia atrás; ella luchó incapaz antes que uno de ellos le apretara su brazo, y empalideció y se congeló, jadeando.

Vegeta angostó sus ojos al escupitajo; hubo un silencioso destello de luz, y se evaporó instantáneamente. "Gracias, Kakarotto," dijo suavemente, y dio un paso hacia la mujer, levantando su mano hacia su rostro. Ella cerró sus ojos, preparada... pero los dedos de Vegeta sólo tocaron su rostro ligeramente, moviéndose de su frente a su mejilla lentamente. Sobresaltada, se congeló y abrió sus ojos, mirándolo fijamente; él sonrió. "Un buen intento," dijo el Príncipe, todavía hablando suavemente; Kakarotto estaba tenso. Conocía ese tono de voz; Vegeta estaba en un humor **muy** peligroso.

"Esperaste provocarme en matarte," le dijo, bajando su mano después de un momento. "La pelucha era un excelente disfraz; no sobresaliste de tus guardias, así que pude haberte matado también. Indudablemente eres consciente que viva, todos los secretos en tu cabeza amenazan todo tu movimiento." Sonrió, pero no había humor en su sonrisa. "No me confundas, mujer. Nada me gustaría más que matarte. Has orquestrado una rebelión que se ha metido en mis beneficios, trastornar el órden que Kakarotto, aquí, trabajó tan duro en crear para mí, y causado agravamiento sin fin. Por eso, muerte es lo **mínimo** que mereces. Pero vales mucho más para mí viva." Su sonrisa se amplió. "Así que vivirás. Pero has ganado un privilegio especial. Mi guerrero Élite Radditz es el Ministro de Inteligencia; le he de permitir a él **personalmente** dirigir tu interrogación. Deberías sentirte honrada; él es un maestro de su arte."

Bulma los miró, y Kakarotto se maravilló ante su buena fortuna; habían sido sumamente afortunados de tomar a esta mujer viva. Había sido mera casualidad que descubrieran la célula de resistencia donde ella estaba escondida... "Pónganla en las celdas de abajo hasta que Radditz vuelva," dirigió a sus guardias, "y asegúrense que no haya nada en la habitación que ella pueda usar para lastimarse. Protéjanla **personalmente**. Si algo le sucede, ustedes morirán por eso."

Los guardias saludaron y se movieron para obedecer, llevándose a la mujer con ellos. La sonrisa de Vegeta se desvaneció mientras la miraba partir, su labio curvándose en cambio. "Qué mujer vulgar," murmuró, y luego se centró en su teniente. Sonrió de nuevo, una pizca de crueldad prolongándose en su expresión. "Pero entonces, muchas mujeres Humanas parecen tener esa clase de impertinencia. Probablemente una de muchas fallas de la especie. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Kakarotto?"

Kakarotto se tensó, inmediatamente sintiendo el subyacente filo en las palabras del Príncipe. Entonces; Vegeta no iba a dejarlo en paz completamente por interferir con su diversión. Debería haber sabido. Manteniendo su voz cuidadosamente neutral, asintió a su señor. "Hai, Vegeta-sama. Los Humanos parecen ser generalmente un lote impertinente."

Vegeta se volteó en dirección al pasillo, donde los guardias habían arrastrado a la mujer. Miró a sus manos enguantadas, una de las cuales estaba todavía oscura con sangre, y cruzó sus brazos de todas maneras, dejando una mancha en su armadura blanca. Su expresión era pensativa ---pero Kakarotto no era tonto. El Príncipe sonrió. "Aunque tengo que darle crédito por su valentía ---a pesar de lo tonta que fue. Es fuerte." Inclinó su cabeza. "Bonita, también, en una manera extraña. No es que alguna vez me rebajaría a tocar a una hembra Humana. Pero entonces, he escuchado que algunos Saiyajin toman cierta afición por semejantes frágiles criaturas. Incluso llegan a preocuparse por ellas. Como mascotas, supongo, aunque el por qué tiene poco sentido para mí." Echó una mirada de soslayo a su teniente, y Kakarotto sintió furia hincharse detrás del rostro que mantenía completamente en blanco. La sonrisa de Vegeta se amplió, sin embargo, como si pudiera sentir la ira del Señor Feudal. "¿Qué hay sobre ti, Kakarotto? ¿Entiendes el atractivo de semejantes criaturas?"

Odiando al hombre que había jurado servir, odiándose, Kakarotto cruzó sus brazos y obligó a guardarse su ira. Ahora no era el momento. "No, Vegeta-sama," respondió fríamente. "No lo entiendo."

La sonrisa de Vegeta creció feroz. Él asintió. "Ya veo, Kakarotto. Ya veo."

Silencio reinó entre los dos hombres por un largo rato. Al final, Vegeta se volteó, riendo suavemente para sí mismo, y comenzó a alejarse.

"Radditz y Nappa deberían volver pasado mañana," dijo, sacudiendo una mano sin mucha importancia. "Enviaré a alguien por ti tan pronto como regresen. Mientras tanto voy a las minas en el cinturón de asteroides; su producción ha caído últimamente, y creo que mataré a Lord Rutaba por eso. Excelente trabajo, como de costumbre, Kakarotto." Se alejó por el pasillo.

Kakarotto lo miró mientras se alejaba, en silencio.

* * *

Vegeta bajó las escaleras que conducían a la parte baja de su palacio, y escuchó más que vio a su ayudante caer detrás de él; no hizo movimiento alguno de reconocer la existencia del hombre. El ayudante permaneció detrás de él discretamente, exactamente de la manera que el Príncipe prefería; el hombre estaba bien entrenado. "¿Revisará su itinerario ahora, Oji-sama?" preguntó tranquilamente.

"No. ¿Cómo está progresando el muchacho?"

"Muy bien, Oji-sama. Derrotó otro de los soldados de clase alta hoy."

Vegeta levantó sus cejas, y sonrió. "Es precoz para su edad. Verdaderamente sorprendente para un niño cuyo sentou ryoku fue tan bajo al nacer. Tendré que idear otro método de entrenamiento para él pronto. O tal vez es momento de enviarlo a otro planeta. Encuentra un programa para destrucción que sea apropiado para su nivel de fuerza."

"Hai, Oji-sama."

Vegeta se volteó al pie de las escaleras, y los guardias abrieron las puertas ante él con su acercamiento. Caminó hacia la habitación de control y se detuvo, cruzando sus brazos para mirar la amplia pantalla en la pared. Los científicos en las consolas no alzaron la vista a su entrada; estaban acostumbrados a sus visitas. En la pantalla, la imagen era del interior de un circular, metálico cuarto: una cámara de gravedad, copia de una que Vegeta mismo usaba para sus prácticas. Dentro de esta habitación, la pantalla mostraba la figura de un niño, desnudo hasta la cintura y transpirando fuertemente mientras hacía flexiones con una mano detrás de su espalda. El niño era de cabello oscuro y lacio, tal vez un muy desarrollado de diez años o muy escuálido de doce años; su corto, salvaje cabello estaba pegado a su frente con sudor, y su joven rostro estaba apretado con determinación. Sobre el altavoz, su voz podía ser escuchada dentro de la cámara: "...cuatro mil doce... cuatro mil trece..."

Vegeta fue hacia la consola más cercana; el técnico ahí presionó el botón del intercomunicador por él. El niño en la pantalla se detuvo, levantando su mano, mientras un suave bip capturó su atención dentro del cuarto.

"Más de 250Gs hoy, ya veo."

El joven inmediatamente se puso de pie, prestando atención. "¡Hay, Vegeta-sama!"

"Me iré por un par de días. Mientras tanto, espero que cuides bien de mi palacio. Y, por supuesto, continúes practicando." El muchacho asintió con entusiasmo, y Vegeta sonrió, con una pizca de afecto. "Trabaja duro por mí."

"¡Hai!"

Apagó el comunicador, y el muchacho inmediatamente retornó a sus ejercicios, volviendo a contar desde uno. Vegeta sonrió, enderezándose, y su ayudante dio un paso adelante. "¿Oji-sama? ¿Le complace su progreso?"

Vegeta asintió. "Es más fuerte de lo que incluso yo fui a su edad. Estará listo antes de lo que esperaba." El Príncipe cruzó sus brazos, y por un momento su sonrisa se desvaneció. "La insolencia de Kakarotto crece día por día. Es bueno, entonces, que el muchacho esté progresando tan bien. Muy pronto, parece, tendré un reemplazo de mi segundo comandante." La sonrisa volvió, con un borde cruel. "Por supuesto, el actual poseedor de esa oficina no podría irse tranquilamente. Pero el concurso debería ser fascinante. Una conclusión muy satisfactoria para este muy placentero juego."

"Por supuesto, Oji-sama." El asistente se reverenció respetuosamente, mientras el Príncipe se dio vuelta y se alejó.

* * *


	5. Parte 5

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Círculo completo**

_(Full Circle)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Gomen para todos ustedes que han estado leyendo esto, y al moderador; he estado ocupada últimamente y no he podido postear tan rápido como esperé. Pero aquí está la última instalación, y trataré de traer los otros prontamente. =)

Una vez más, los disclaimers comunes ---1) Si les gusta la historia dejen reviews. 2) Esta historia contiene sexo, violencia, palabrotas, situaciones adultas, temas oscuros, y... er, no puedo pensar en nada más. ^o^ 3) Dura 26 capítulos. Les quedan 21 para terminar. =)

Y un disclaimer más, el cual me olvido frecuentemente de añadir pero que es aún importante ---todos los personajes, conceptos, etc. que son tomados de Dragon Ball son propiedad de Toriyama Akira, Toei Animation, Shonen Jump, Bandai Toys, y un montón de otra gente que encontraría demandarme muy inútil. Realmente los respeto a todos ellos y a la creación de Toriyama, ¿así que por qué intentaría sacar provecho/o lo que sea de ella? Sólo me gusta Dragon Ball, y con suerte mi escritura puede realmente incrementar sus fanáticos. =) Sólo espero no alejar a nadie... ^o^

Aquí tienen. Y... ¡¡¡POR FAVOR ESCRIBAN!!! =)

Nora

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: Círculo Completo

(Parte 5: ¡¿Una redada al Palacio?! ¡El plan es preparado!)

"Los Saiyajin gobernaron la Tierra por un cuarto de siglo. En ese tiempo hubieron otras rebeliones, sí ---luchamos tan duro como pudimos para sacarlos de nuestro mundo, pero ellos eran simplemente demasiado fuertes; no teníamos ninguna oportunidad contra su abrumador poder. Después de demasiadas fallas, demasiados mártires, nuestro espíritu estaba casi roto. No fue hasta que los semi-Saiyajin comenzaron a tener una edad prudente que incluso tuvimos una oportunidad. Ellos eran nuestros hijos ---y los hijos de nuestros conquistadores. Los Saiyajin tenían un dicho: 'Un hijo no sirve de nada hasta que supere a su padre.' Bueno, los hijos que ellos tan descuidadamente nos dejaron eran valiosos, de hecho. Esos hijos fueron nuestra maldición en ellos."

---El Líder, **Memorias de la Ocupación,** Cap. 3.

* * *

Alguien estaba acariciando su cabello.

Shiatar abrió sus ojos, sobresaltada. Estaba recostada boca abajo, en un catre en la durmiente caverna; mientras que no había esperado privacidad con sólo un par de sábanas colgando separándola de la gente durmiendo en los otros lechos, claramente no había esperado que alguien se metiera en **su** zona descaradamente y violar la poca privacidad que tenía. Se dio vuelta, enfurecida, lista para enseñarle a alguien una lección de respeto---

Trunks le bajó la vista silenciosamente, sonriendo.

Ella jadeó, sus ojos se ampliaron. "T---" Él puso un dedo en sus labios, silenciándola, luego movió su mano para alejar su cabello de su rostro, suavemente. Se recostó en el catre junto a ella, su peso hundiendo el catre en el medio; ella se acomodó sobre un codo para mirarlo fijamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Ella lo había dejado atrás...

Él enroscó sus dedos a través de su cabello, y ella sintió algo dentro de ella suavizarse inmediatamente por la mirada en su rostro. La había mirado de esa manera un día atrás y a un mundo de distancia, y después de que hicieron el amor en su habitación, con la luna brillando a través de su ventana... Se ruborizó ante el recuerdo, y él sonrió de nuevo, asintiendo. Había sido tan difícil dejarlo... mucho más difícil de lo que había anticipado. Habían compartido tantas cosas juntos: batalla, dolor, triunfos, alegría... todos estos momentos compartidos estaban en sus ojos mientras la acercaba a él, y ella sintió un temblor moverse a través de ella mientras sus labios tocaban los suyos. Ella se movió y puso sus manos en su amplio pecho, y sus fuertes brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor; cuando él se alejó ella estaba sonriéndole tímidamente, y él rió suavemente, poniendo sus labios cerca de su oído para susurrar:

"Recuerda, lo prometiste..."

* * *

Shiatar se sentó, sacudida y despierta. En la distancia, alguien aparentemente estaba usando un muy ruidoso remachador; cerca, alguien en un nicho contiguo estaba roncando lo suficientemente fuerte como para rivalizar el remachador. Estaba sola, y con frío, y en un bultoso catre que apenas podía soportar su propio peso, mucho menos el de alguien más.

Temblando un poco, se quitó su fina sábana ordinaria un poco más apretado sobre sus hombros y se volvió a recostar, tratando de reprimir una sensación de decepción y soledad. Sólo un sueño. Tenía que ser tan real; todavía podía sentir la calidez y la cercanía del cuerpo de Trunks contra el suyo, escuchar su suave voz en su oído, e incluso olerlo, picante y fuerte pero delicado, como él. Pero la realidad era ineludible: estaba sola, de vuelta en su mundo donde los semi-Saiyajin no podían esperar vivir en maravillosos castillos como la Corporación Cápsula como más que sirvientes, y dónde los esclavos no tenían opción en con quien se apareaban. Recostada en una ruidosa caverna que apestaba a metal soldado y ozono y demasiadas personas en adjunta proximidad, y temblando bajo una sábana que ni siquiera cubría sus pies. Suspiró.

Lo extrañaba. No podía negarlo; incluso sus sueños la habían traicionado, parecía. Había pasado menos de un día desde que lo había dejado; ¿se había dado cuenta aún que se había ido? Por supuesto; debió haberse levantado para encontrarla ida de su cama, y debió haber dio a buscarla. Casi seguramente encontró las notas que había dejado para él y su madre. ¿Entendió? ¿La odió, por dejarlo? Cansadamente cerró sus ojos, y eso lo hacía peor, porque ahora podía ver su rostro, grabado en la oscuridad dentro de sus párpados. No había esperado extrañarlo tanto. No se había dado cuenta cuánto había comenzado a acostumbrarse a su presencia. Él era demasiado diferente a todos los demás que había conocido... había pasado por tanto infierno en su mundo como ella en el suyo propio, y sin embargo de alguna manera no lo había endurecido, de la manera que lo había hecho con sus compañeros guerreros de resistencia. La manera que ella misma se endureció. Pero entonces, mientras ambos se descubrían en esa última noche, no estaba tan endurecida como siempre había pensado que estaba. O tal vez sólo era suave alrededor de él.

Pero suspiró de nuevo, recordando la mirada en sus ojos después de que terminaron de hacer el amor. A él le **gustaba** cuando ella era suave, se dio cuenta. Lo había satisfecho, para quitarse las capas de protección que había envuelto alrededor de su más íntimo ser y revelar la Shiatar que siempre había mantenido ahí, escondida seguramente lejos. Y ella... ella había **querido** que él encontrase ese ser.

Abrió sus ojos a la media-luz, frunciendo el ceño. Le molestaba, cuan vulnerable se había vuelto ante él en sólo el corto tiempo que habían estado juntos. Tal vez... tal vez lo había dejado atrás tanto para poner una distancia entre ellos, para intentar comprender la extraña manera en que él la hacía sentir, tanto como algo más. Pero no había esperado arrepentirse tanto de su decisión...

Sólo se podía culpar a ella misma. Él había querido venir con ella para ayudarla a luchar contra Vegeta y Kakarotto. No era como si no hubiera podido usar la ayuda; su poder había incrementado a increíbles proporciones, mucho más que el de ella, después de su batalla contra Nappa y Radditz. Si lo traía con ella, la batalla ya hubiera estado ganada; no había manera que incluso Vegeta pudiera soportar semejante poder. Pero... eso había sido, retorcidamente, exactamente por qué lo había dejado atrás. Esta era **su** batalla para luchar; Vegeta y Kakarotto eran **sus** enemigos para enfrentar. Nunca le permitiría a nadie más luchar sus batallas por ella. Y, de otra manera, no había **querido** que él viniera con ella. No quería que él viera el oscuro y terrible mundo del que venía. No ahora, no de esta manera. Más tarde, después que lo libere, tal vez... pero ahora, su mundo era un frío, deprimente lugar, sin ninguna alegría en él en lo absoluto. Hermoso, aún así, en una manera que el mundo de Trunks ya no era después de los estragos de sus Jinzouningen ---pero mucho, mucho más feo, debajo de la superficie. Ella había compartido muchas cosas con él... pero no esto.

Eso no hacía más cálido su catre. O su pequeño nicho encerrado en sábanas, por no privado que era en el medio de una caverna llena de gente durmiendo, algo menos solitario.

Cerró sus ojos de nuevo; todavía le quedaban un par de horas más para irse antes que los otros líderes de la resistencia se reunieran para el encuentro de estrategia, y recordando sus anteriores días como líder de célula, sabía que debía robar sueño cuando pudiera conseguirlo. Podría no haber tiempo después. Y mientras vagaba de nuevo, apretó un poco más la sábana, e intentó decirse a sí misma que era bueno que no tuviera que compartir el catre con Trunks. Él le había robado las sábanas la última vez que habían dormido juntos.

* * *

Shiatar miró a su alrededor a los líderes reunidos de la resistencia y reflexionó ociosamente que las cosas en realidad habían cambiado desde que ella se fue.

"Quedan siete células. De las cientos de células antes de la rebelión..."

Krillin, sentado detrás de ella y viéndose casi tan exasperado como ella se sentía mientras esperaban, sacudió su cabeza con gravedad. "Quedan siete células después de la represalia de Vegeta," le recordó. "Nos tomó días darnos cuenta que estaba usando nuestras múltiples firmas de ki para encontrarnos. En ese momento, hizo un buen trabajo en destrozarnos."

Suspiró, y se restregó sus ojos. La cámara elegida para la reunión era otra caverna, esta con un techo claustrofóbicamente bajo; pero tenía una amplia, circular mesa y una pantalla, que la hacía apropiada aunque menos que perfecta. Reunidos alrededor de la mesa estaban los siete líderes de células y diversas personas con autoridad de decidir; ellos estaban, por supuesto, discutiendo acaloradamente sobre algo u otra cosa. La reunión ni siquiera había empezado. Se había olvidado cuando aborrecía tales reuniones. Se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, ya de mal humor. "Hmmph. Y veo que hay semi-Saiyajin trabajando contigo, aunque la mayoría de esta célula es Humana..."

Asintió. "Quedaban sólo cuatro células semi-Saiyajin después de la represalia---"

Shiatar se sobresaltó. "**¿Cuatro?** ¿Sólo cuatro? Eso no puede estar bien. Había docenas..."

"Y Vegeta tomó especial atención en destruir todas y cada una de ellas," dijo Krillin, su voz dura con recordado odio. "Por primera vez, fueron más vulnerables que lo que fuimos los Humanos, ya que su ki era tan distintivo. Sólo cuatro de las células semi-Saiyajin fueron capaces de aprender el truco de la supresión de ki a tiempo. Los Saiyajin tomaron el resto."

Frunció el ceño, perturbada, mientras Krillin continuaba hablando, su expresión ablandándose. "Entonces cuando las cosas se habían tranquilizado, nosotros ---los sobrevivientes--- consolidamos nuestras fuerzas. Ya no hay más 'rama Humana' y 'rama semi-Saiyajin'. Eso tenía sentido cuando éramos más; tu gente necesitaba una organización diferente y diferentes clases de tácticas, más adaptadas a sus habilidades. Pero esa separación también nos hizo a todos nosotros vulnerables. Así que ahora somos una resistencia." Sonrió. "Como tal vez debimos haber sido todo el tiempo."

"Hmmph." Supuso que se estaba refiriendo al prejuicio histórico que había existido entre Humanos y semi-Saiyajin, que había sido en realidad la razón por las ramas separadas como "tácticas diferentes" y todo eso. **Diferentes tácticas, mi trasero,** pensó con resentimiento. **Piensan que no somos mucho mejor que los Saiyajin de raza pura...** Pero mirando a los rostros Humanos reunidos alrededor de la mesa, mostrando nada más sino compromiso para la causa, enmendó con reticencia su pensamiento. Ella había sido tan culpable en añadirse a ese prejuicio como cualquiera, pero ahora, después de su tiempo en la dimensión de Trunks, en compañía de su madre Humana, Bulma, ya no podía ver a los Humanos en casi las mismas parciales luces. Miró alrededor de los rostros a la mesa, notando que tres de reunidos eran medias razas como ella misma. Bueno, al menos su clase tenía representación adecuada... "¿Entonces cuándo empieza esta fiesta?"

"Estamos esperando una persona más."

"¿Quiénes estamos reunidos hasta ahora?"

Krillin miró hacia el grupo. "El más cercano es Maguro; él es el líder de la célula de resistencia de la Provincia Ártica. Ellos son la única célula grande que queda; más grande que esta, de hecho. Notarás que muchas de las células que sobrevivieron fueron esas en remotas e inhóspitas locaciones. Su base está en el corazón de un glaciar arria en el mundo; incluso los Saiyajin no se molestan en ir ahí seguido."

Shiatar le frunció al hombre, y decidió que él probablemente estaba bien adecuado para la vida en el ártico; era un oso Humano, las partes de él que podía ver cubiertas en una pesada piel de vello corporal. Estaba rugiendo, también, a una mujer al otro lado de la mesa de él; algo sobre líneas de suministros.

"La mujer a la que le está hablando es Inari; ella comanda la célula de la Provincia del Noroeste. Son una célula pequeña, pero estratégicamente muy bien ubicadas, cerca de la ciudadela de Kakarotto. Me dijeron que solía ser esclava de una mina." Semi-Saiyajin, notó Shiatar, mirando a la mujer de arriba a abajo. "Al lado de ella está Hamachi, líder de la célula de la Provincia del Este. Al otro lado de la mesa está Unagi, uno de nuestros mejores expertos en municiones, e Ikura, su compañera ---ella es nuestra experta en el Imperio mismo. Políticas, economía, todo eso."

"¿Política?" Esa parecía una extraña arma para una revolución...

"Hemos encontrado tal información ser útil. Los Saiyajin tiene fuerza de su lado; todo lo que nosotros tenemos es nuestro ingenio. Tenemos que **entender** a nuestro enemigo, en cada nivel que podamos pensar, si vamos a sobrevivir."

"Hmmph." Tenía sentido. "¿Y el último amigo?"

Krillin se centró en un hombre que casi parecía Saiyajin, con su revuelto cabello corto y las cicatrices atravesando su alguna vez atractivo rostro. Su aura era poderosa, aunque distintivamente Humana. "Yamcha," le dijo Krillin. "Líder de la célula del Desierto Central. También en una buena posición estratégica."

"Ya veo. ¿Entonces a quién estamos esperando?"

En ese momento hubo un movimiento cerca de la entrada, mientras otra figura entraba ---y Shiatar jadeó en shock, poniéndose de pie. No podía ser... "¿Beluun?"

El semi-Saiyajin que acababa de entrar parecía apenas lo suficientemente adulto para atender a la reunión; parecía ser un joven muchacho de rostro fresco que no podía estar lejos de su adolescencia. Casi apariencia Humana; su cabello era castaño y tenía sólo una pequeña rigidez típica de Saiyajin y semi-Saiyajin, y no tenía la apariencia de un guerrero; era menudo en musculatura y sin pretensiones a primera vista. Pero alzó su vista a Shiatar, y la sonrisa que rompió a través de su rostro le confirmó su sobresaltada suposición; ningún simple muchacho tenía una sonrisa tan pícara. "¡Beluun!"

Se sorprendió a sí misma, mientras se encontraban en el centro de la habitación; casi lo abrazó antes de recordar que la gente estaba mirando. Se las arregló para agarrar sus hombros en cambio. Él se rió. "Ko Shiatar ---¡no has cambiado, veo!"

No podía creerlo. Beluun era un miembro de su propia célula ---y un asesino maestro, más grande que ella misma, por toda su apariencia juvenil. Ella había visto su menudo marco en acción en batalla, y era absolutamente mortal; los Saiyajin nunca supieron lo que los golpeaba cuando este aparentemente insignificante muchacho atacaba. "Pensé que estabas muerto," tartamudeó, confundida. "Vi a Vegeta matar a Jadra y al resto; pensé que te había atrapado, también..."

Beluun sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo. "Él estaba demasiado ocupado cazándote a ti; cuando entraste al bosque, aparentemente no pudo encontrarte más. Yo escapé porque me di cuenta que bebía haber habido alguna manera que fuiste capaz de ocultarle, y supuse el truco para mí mismo. Sabes que siempre he sido rápido en atrapar cosas."

"¿Y los demás? ¿Qué hay de Awaebi y Anagi y---"

Beluun sacudió su cabeza, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose. "Los busqué," dijo seriamente, "pero no los he visto nunca desde ese día."

Había esperado, pero tal vez había sentido en algún nivel que había pequeña razón para tener esperanza... Había abierto su boca para hacer otra pregunta cuando Ten Shin Han se puso de pie, aclarando su garganta. "Estamos todos reunidos," dijo el líder de la célula de resistencia Sureña. "No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que comencemos."

Shiatar y Beluun se movieron para tomar asiento, como todo el mundo; su reunión tendría que esperar para después. Ten Shin Han, como el líder de célula que tenía la mayor información, comenzó la reunión, repasando una breve sinopsis de los eventos que habían ocurrido el día anterior en la Provincia del Suroeste. Parecía que la célula allí ---la tercera, y más larga, de las grandes células de resistencia--- había sido tomada completamente por sorpresa; los Saiyajin habían descendido sobre ellos en una ola y masacraron a todos los presentes. Y parecía que sabían la importancia estratégica de esa célula particular, porque fueron más cuidadosos que de costumbre en su matanza; cuando encontraron las cavernas escondidas dónde el Líder había estado escondido, tomaron prisioneros. Muy extraño, y muy inusual, para los Saiyajin.

A ese punto, Yamcha interrumpió el monólogo de Ten Shin Han. "Espera un minuto," protestó. "¿Quieres decirme que los Saiyajin **encontraron** una de nuestras más protegidas células, agarrándolos completamente por sorpresa, y realmente **tomaron prisioneros**, sólo ocurriendo tomar al Líder en la barrida? Algo está muy mal con eso..."

Para sorpresa de Shiatar, Beluun habló al lado de ella. "La conclusión parece obvia," dijo al grupo, con toda seriedad ahora. "La célula del Suroeste fue traicionada. Tenían un infiltrado, y fueron traicionados. No hay otra manera que los Saiyajin pudieran haber ejecutado un golpe tan preciso."

Hubo un horrorizado silencio por un momento. Maguro se inclinó hacia adelante, su amplio rostro enrojecido con ansiedad. "La célula Sureña tiene algo de seguridad," dijo, asintiendo a Ten Shin Han, cuyas verdaderas habilidades sensoriales pudieron ser usadas para ver a los recién llegados a la célula, Shiatar se dio cuenta. "¿Pero qué hay sobre mi gente? Tenemos la célula más grande, ahora, y acabamos de tomar a dos fugitivos hace unos días. ¿Cómo puedo estar segura que no son infiltrados?"

"El Líder acababa de desarrollar algunos nuevos métodos para detectar gente que había estado a través del proceso de subversión Saiyajin; nosotros nos estábamos alistando para enviar la información a las células donde la redada ocurrió ayer. Desafortunadamente, esa información se perdió en la redada."

"Lo que implica que **eso** fue el propósito de la sincronización de la redada, más que la presencia del Líder," Ikura dijo tranquilamente, captando la atención de todos. "Hubieran tenido que enfrentar perder demasiados contactos de inteligencia con nuestro movimiento si esa información hubiera salido."

Beluun asintió. "Toda la información disponible sugiere que ellos ni siquiera sabían que el Líder estaba presente en los cuarteles cuando comenzaron la redada."

Hamachi sacudió su cabeza. "Por todo lo que sabemos, el Líder podría estar muerto."

"No." Ten Shin Han habló. "Está confirmado; ella estaba entre los prisioneros listados, bajo uno de los nombres códigos que establecimos para ella. Está siendo retenida en el palacio de Vegeta."

Otro silencio horrorizado. Unagi lo rompió. "¡B-bueno tenemos que ir por ella!" exclamó. "Ella es la que empezó todo esto; la necesitamos---"

Hamachi bufó. "Ella conoce los riesgos junto con todo lo demás. 'Nada de rescates', esa es la regla. Es una buena."

"¡Baka!" Yamcha se sentó hacia adelante, sus ojos ardiendo. "Hay más para eso que eso. ¿Qué demonios piensas que los Saiyajin le harán si descubren quién es? Ella sabe **todo** sobre nosotros. Y ellos son malditamente eficientes en romper a las personas, ¡en esos Centros de Detención!"

Hamachi parecía enojado; todo otro rostro se volvía desolado mientras las implicaciones de la captura del Líder se hundían.

"Entonces no tenemos opción," Inari dijo llanamente. "Montamos una expedición y la traemos de vuelta, o podemos darle un beso de despedida a toda esta resistencia."

Unagi frunció el entrecejo. "Si era sólo una cuestión de capacidad de disparos, estaría totalmente con ello. Pero también tenemos que lidiar con ese bastardo, Vegeta. Él es un Super Saiyajin ---¿cómo demonios se supone que lucharemos contra eso?"

Beluun aclaró su garganta. "Ah ---por eso, tengo algo que añadir. Nuestras fuentes dicen que la Élite de Vegeta ahora a alcanzado el Super Saiyajin también. Así que tendremos que lidiar con Kakarotto, Nappa, y Radditz también."

Los líderes reunidos de la resistencia lo miraron fijamente, horrorizados ---pero Shiatar rió en el petrificado silencio. Sonrió a su alrededor a los sobresaltados rostros que se voltearon hacia ella, notando su presencia por primera vez. "No tienen que preocuparse por Nappa y Radditz. Están muertos."

Algunas de las personas a la mesa se movieron visiblemente. "**¿Qué?**"

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?" Hamachi dijo bruscamente. Krillin intervino rápidamente.

"Todos, esta es Ko Shiatar." Él asintió, para los sobresaltados jadeos. "Sí, **esa** Ko Shiatar. La que realmente desafió a Vegeta y Kakarotto, hace unos meses atrás."

"Y murió, escuché," Maguro gruñó, frunciendo el ceño hacia ella. "¿Entonces qué está haciendo aquí?"

A Shiatar no le gustaba el tono del hombre. Se levantó de su asiento. "Es una larga historia," dijo fríamente. "Estaré feliz de contártela alguna vez. Por ahora, es suficiente decir que yo pueda ser la única arma que tienen contra Vegeta."

El hombre-oso la miró. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Shiatar," Krillin dijo tranquilamente, "también es una Super Saiyajin. Ten Shin Han y yo lo hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos."

Silencio de nuevo. Yamcha lo rompió, esta vez. "Excelente," murmuró, una sonrisa propagándose sobre su rostro. "¿Por qué me siento de repente mucho mejor?"

Shiatar se sentó de nuevo, mientas un acalorado debate entonces sucedió, los varios líderes discutiendo sobre esos nuevos acontecimientos. Hamachi estaba demandando saber por qué no había sido informado sobre Shiatar; Yamcha y Beluun estaban sonriendo de oreja a oreja; Maguro estaba en silencio, estudiándola especulativamente. Todos los demás parecían confundidos, lo que provocó a Ten Shin Han pedirle a Shiatar darle un relato de sus aventuras a los líderes reunidos. Cuando su historia terminó, las expresiones alrededor de la mesa variaban de absoluta incredulidad a abierta admiración.

Maguro fue el primero en expresar sus dudas. "Acepto que te has convertido en Super Saiyajin, y que Nappa y Radditz nunca regresarán a este mundo," concedió. "Pero Kakarotto fue considerado ser un mejor guerrero por lejos que cualquiera de esos dos, y Vegeta incluso mejor que eso ---y eso fue **antes** que todos ellos incrementasen su poder. Tú eres una Super Saiyajin, ¿pero crees que estás a la altura para alguno de ellos?"

Shiatar le frunció el ceño; el hombre se **veía** como un oso, pero tenía una gran mente, tenía que admitir. Y le había hecho una pregunta que ella, ella misma, había estado evitando.

"No lo sé," admitió al final. "Simplemente no lo sé. Los enfrenté antes, saben, y no estuve a la altura de Vegeta esa vez ---pero incrementé mis poderes desde entonces. Kakarotto... bueno, él es la cantidad desconocida. Casi estuve a su altura antes que incrementase su poder, pero no lo he visto desde entonces, y no tengo idea de cómo calcular su poder. Para luchar contra él, por supuesto."

Maguro se quedó en silencio, y se dio cuenta bruscamente que, para toda su brusquedad, realmente ha estado esperando por algo de tranquilización de su parte. Le molestaba, demasiado, que no pudiera proveérsela.

Beluun suspiró. "Podemos decidir cómo lidiar con el Príncipe y el Señor Feudal después," dijo. "Si vamos a rescatar al Líder, necesitamos hacerlo en las próximas veinticuatro horas. Vegeta no está, está en el cinturón de asteroides de Júpiter; nunca tendremos una mejor oportunidad para montar un rescate."

"¿Vegeta no está?" Krillin frunció el ceño. "Entonces tal vez sería mejor si una pequeña fuerza de golpe entrase. Una redada. Podemos golpear el palacio, traer de nuevo al Líder, y escapar en los túneles bajo la ciudad antes que alguien sepa lo que está sucediendo. Incluso Kakarotto no sería capaz de llegar allí a tiempo, si lo hacemos bien."

"Eso es suponiendo que el palacio estará completamente sin vigilancia," Unagi se aventuró. "Sabemos que eso no es cierto."

"Iré con ustedes," dijo Shiatar, sentándose hacia adelante. "Tengo experiencia en pequeñas operaciones como esta; dénme un equipo de fuertes guerreros y alguien que sepa la disposición del palacio, y yo les traeré a su Líder de nuevo. **Puedo** manejar cualquiera inferior a Kakarotto, sé eso."

En lo sucesivo siguió otro debate de media hora, mientras los detalles del asalto eran planeados; hubo alguna resistencia inicial a que Shiatar sea la líder de misión, pero después de que Beluun respondió por ella vehementemente, Hamachi se calló la boca.

Ten Shin Han se sentó hacia adelante con un suspiro. "Entonces está decidido," dijo al final. "Shiatar liderará el asalto; puede elegir su equipo ahora, y ellos pueden empezar en esta hora. El tiempo es la esencia aquí."

Shiatar asintió, sintiendo esa peculiar prisa de adrenalina que siempre había sentido antes de peligrosas misiones de nuevo. Justo como en los viejos tiempos. Ten Shin Han concluyó la reunión, y Beluun agarró su brazo mientras ella se ponía de pie. "Sinceramente espero que no estés pensando en dejarme de lado," dijo, sonriendo.

"O a mí," Yamcha ofreció desde el otro lado de la mesa, asintiendo decididamente.

"O a mí," Krillin añadió a su lado, con una tranquila sonrisa.

Shiatar les sonrió, contenta de que **alguien**, al menos, la aceptase. "Estoy honrada de tenerlos conmigo," respondió, asintiéndoles solemnemente. Luego frunció el ceño. "Por supuesto, si somos capturados, los Saiyajin no sólo tendrán al Líder sino tres décimos del liderazgo de la resistencia en su posición..."

Beluun se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué es la vida sin un riesgo? Tenemos esperanza de nuevo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ahora que estás aquí, Ko-san. Y debo admitir, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he tenido una oportunidad de jalar algunas de las colas de esos bastardos." Sonrió malvadamente, sonando sus nudillos en anticipación; Yamcha y Krillin se veían un poco menos sedientos de sangre, pero no menos entusiastas. Ten Shin Han les dio un largo sufriente suspiro a la temeridad de sus compañeros.

Shiatar vio sus tres ojos al otro lado de la mesa, y levantó su pulgar. Él sacudió su cabeza con pesar, y sonrió al final, y Shiatar se volteó para irse y reunirse con el equipo.

Justo como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *


	6. Parte 6

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Círculo completo**

_(Full Circle)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Entonces, Shiatar y compañía se están alistando para redar el palacio de Vegeta. Pero poco saben, algunas sorpresas los están esperando... Mientras tanto, ¿qué hay de la mano derecha de Vegeta, Kakarotto? Bueno, llegamos a ver un poco de lo que lo hace el hombre que ques en este capítulo...

Una vez más, los predeterminados disclaimers/advertencias: 1) Este fic es realmente largo. 26 capítulos en total, y eso es sin contar la secuela. ^_^ 2) Este fic contiene violencia, sexo, temas oscuros, situaciones adultas, palabrotas, y probablemente cafeína. Sólo revisando. ^_^ 3) Dejen todos los comentarios, maldiciones al hoyo de dónde vine, o eones de gloria. Por favor. =)

Disfruten.

Nora

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: Círculo Completo

(Parte 6: "¡Malditos Humanos!" El círculo comienza)

"Es justo decir que los Saiyajin no son **malvados**, per se... ellos simplemente no tienen concepto alguno de moralidad, o al menos no como los Humanos los entendemos. Parecen ser tales caóticas criaturas; viven en el ahora, con pequeño pensamiento del pasado o del futuro, y sus motivaciones están tan intrincadas como para ser insondables para nosotros. Pero no completamente; los Humanos tenemos la misma clase de impulsos, escondidos profundo dentro de nuestro ser donde generalmente no nos atrevemos a mirar. Algunos lo han nombrado esto la identificación; en nosotros, la identificación es usualmente humorada, controlada por nuestra consciencia, domesticada. En los Saiyajin, la identificación **es** consciencia, y domesticar es un **muy** peligroso prospecto."

---**La Guerra de Liberación: Una Crónica.** (4ta Ed. Notas de Editor, p. 233).

* * *

El vuelo a casa devolvió a Kakarotto una medida de su perspectiva, y para el momento que su ciudadela apareció en la vista, sintió algo aproximadamente normal de nuevo. Era anormal, decidió, ejercitar el comedimiento cuando la cosa que quería más en todo el mundo era golpear y llorar y matar. Si no era anormal, era ciertamente no Saiyajin de él. Pero anormal o no, tenía más prudencia que desafiar al Príncipe de los Saiyajin cuando sabía completamente bien que Vegeta no dudaría en matarlo.

Aún así, una parte de él continuó bullendo en furia, y no estaría silenciosa. La furia buscaba un punto de desagüe, y aunque le encantaría ir y tal vez destruir algunas montañas, encontró su mente yendo por otro camino. Suspiró en irritación; simplemente estaba siendo plagado de recuerdos hoy. Pero las palabras de Vegeta habían disparado otra reminiscencia en su mente, del mismo día, doce años atrás, en el que se había tropezado con el valiente Humano que le había disparado. Y ya que los recuerdos no se podían sacar y estrangular mientras tal vez sólo merecían eso, tenía poca opción sino permitirle a su mente ir a donde quería...

* * *

Su brazo estaba punzando un poco por al momento que empezó a circular la tierra de su ciudadela, y apretó sus dientes en molestia; valiente o no, el Humano le había dado a Kakarotto más que compartir problemas antes de su muerte. Mientras circulaba, podía ver abajo a Zarbon, su Jefe de Personal, organizando a un nuevo grupo de tal vez treinta esclavos de su plataforma de aterrizaje. Suspiró en irritación; tenía poco interés en los detalles de administración, pero supuso que tendría que hacer acto de aparición. Tenía demasiados esclavos que nunca siquiera había visto algunos de ellos ---otro beneficio de su prestigio--- así que dejaba la administración de su casa a su bishonen guerrero de piel azul. Zarbon era un excelente encargado, probablemente porque era demasiado vanidoso; tomaba orgullo en tener la casa del Señor Feudal con perfecta eficiencia, y parecía tomar cualquier desorden como una ofensa personal.

Mientras Kakarotto descendía hacia una tierra, sonrió para sí mismo. Era algo bueno que los Saiyajin hubieran aprendido a aceptar sus fuerzas y debilidades a través de los milenios. Las habilidades Saiyajin en su mayoría terminaban en la batalla y conquista, pero afortunadamente, otras razas se especializaban en cosas como la burocracia; en lugar de simplemente destruir a los nativos planetarios de mundos que querían mantener, podían dejar a otros entrar y arreglar la apropiada ingeniería social para hacer ese mundo cómodo. Trabajando con esos como Zarbon, los conquistadores podían al menos sacar su porción y comerla también. Había sido sabio en sugerirle a Vegeta eso de que mantuviera la Tierra intacta.

Cuando finalmente aterrizó, Zarbon estaba leyendo a los esclavos, y Kakarotto pausó por un momento, cruzando sus brazos para escuchar. "Yo soy Zarbon, Jefe de Personal para el Señor Feudal de la Tierra," les estaba diciendo a los esclavos reunidos. "Yo controlo la casa de Kakarotto-sama, y me aseguro que funcione sin incidentes. Ahora pertenecen al Señor Feudal, y son parte de su casa; como tal, es mi responsabilidad asegurarme que **ustedes** trabajen sin incidentes también." Sonrió más ampliamente, y se volteó para señalar a Kakarotto sobre su hombro. "El Señor Feudal es un amo amable; trabajen duro, y lo pasarán bien aquí en su casa. Si no lo hacen, tendrán que responderme a mí. Recen, sin embargo, que no ganen el desagrado de Kakarotto-sama. No tiene paciencia con los idiotas."

A los lados, los capataces reían en acuerdo. Kakarotto reprimió una sonrisa y se volteó para encarar a los esclavos, fijando cada uno de ellos con una mirada fija que esperaba fuera intimidante, dado su actual estado de diversión. Pareció funcionar, y casi rió de nuevo mientras algunos esclavos palidecían, unos pocos parecían desmayarse mientras miraban fijamente a los ojos de su señor y amo. Zarbon amaba cuando imponía una apariencia ante los esclavos; el Jefe de Personal le había dicho una y otra vez que los Humanos estaban aterrorizados de él y siempre trabajaban más duro después que él los asustaba. Estos eran unos Humanos típicamente con apariencia penosa ---toda la raza parecía penosa--- y estaba a punto de descartarlos para poder irse cuando algo captó su mirada, y se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella estaba de pie un poco hacia la parte de atrás del grupo, sus ojos bajos como esos de los otros esclavos ahora ---pero no lo habían antes, cuando había escaneado el grupo primero. Por un momento, lo había estado mirando directamente, su mirada tan inmensurable como la suya propia... La había atrapado en el acto. Eso era curioso; la mayoría de los esclavos sabían mejor que encontrar los ojos de sus superiores ---era una segura manera de captar indeseada, usualmente desagradable, atención. Definitivamente había llamado su atención. Se veía poco diferente de cualquier otro Humano, más bonita que la mayoría de sus hembras, delgada y con largo cabello negro, pero de lo contrario mediocre; si no la hubiera visto mirándolo nunca la hubiera notado. Dos veces, ahora, en un día, un Humano lo había mirado sin miedo...

Bajando la vista a su brazo lastimado, lo flexionó e hizo un gesto de dolor; el disparo había cauterizado la herida mientras pasó a través del brazo pero él accidentalmente la re-abrió en algún lugar en el camino, y estaba sangrando de nuevo. Zarbon lo notó inmediatamente (él notaba todo), y dio un paso hacia él.

"Kakarotto-sama. ¿Está lastimado?"

"No es nada, Zarbon. Se curará en un par de días."

El otro hombre movió su trenza a la parte de atrás de su hombro y miró a la herida, levantándole una ceja clínicamente. "Enviaré un médico a sus cuarteles."

"Eso estará bien ---espera. Envíame uno de estos esclavos. Esto no vale la pena para el tiempo de un médico."

Zarbon bufó un poco, desaprobando. "Señor, estos esclavos son nuevos. No he tenido la oportunidad de revisarlos todavía. Por qué no uno de los otros---"

"No. Uno de estos." Se volteó, y se centró en la muchacha de cabello oscuro. "Esa."

Zarbon siguió su mirada, y le dio una mirada que fue de primera vez curiosa y conocedora; Kakarotto frunció en respuesta. Maldito Zarbon; el Jefe pensó que él finalmente estaba tomando un interés en las esclavas hembras, incluso aunque nunca lo había hecho antes. Que piense lo que quiera; él tenía un total clase de interés en la muchacha, y no iba a explicarse ante un subordinado.

Una vez que llegó a sus cuarteles privados, inmediatamente se quitó su armadura y traje y entró en la ducha, reflexionando los eventos del inusual día mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo. Los Humanos en la raíz de todo, actuando extrañamente a donde quiera que fuera... la especie había sido un problema desde que habían sido descubiertos. Simplemente no conocían su lugar en el orden galáctico de las cosas. Primero el Resistencia, ahora esta muchacha... no tenía sentido. Vegeta, él sabía, reflexionaría tales inusuales eventos, y tal vez el Príncipe hubiera visto algún significado más profundo en todo, pero Kakarotto nunca se había molestado en tales tonterías. O al menos, no generalmente ---pero la muchacha lo había intrigado, en una manera que no podía explicar. La manera soportaría una exploración profunda.

Salió de la ducha y entró a la habitación principal, sin molestarse en ponerse una toalla para secarse o vestirse; la muchacha estaba de pie tranquilamente en el medio de la habitación. Se sorprendió, dándose cuenta que estaba allí; estaba de pie con su cabeza gacha en la tradicional postura de espera, sin moverse. No la hubiera notado en lo absoluto si no fuera por el distintivo vestido que había usado en lugar del común traje gris de esclavos: era largo y de amarillo brillante, con tajos a un lado, y ajustaba su figura estrechamente. Mirándola, bufó en diversión; Zarbon de nuevo. Aunque había pensado que Zarbon tenía mejor gusto; el amarillo había ver a la muchacha como una banana. Lo que le recordó; tenía hambre.

"Oi. ¿Sabes por qué pedí que vinieras aquí?"

La muchacha no levantó sus ojos esta vez, pero asintió, y Kakarotto estaba sorprendido en ver que tembló un poco. "Hai."

Su voz era tan suave que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharla. Suspiró y se dirigió al sofá, arrojándose en él cansadamente con su brazo estirado en la mesa junto a él. Estaba sangrando más libremente ahora; supuso que debió haberlo detenido usándolo, pero el dolor había sido insignificante. Era sólo un agujero en su brazo... "Bueno, vamos, entonces."

La muchacha vino lentamente, casi vacilante, y se detuvo junto al sofá. El le frunció el ceño; ni siquiera había ido a buscar el equipo médico. Y estaba actuando como si estuviera yendo a su muerte... "¿Nani?" le preguntó. "¿Qué estás esperando?" Ella dudó de nuevo, y él frunció el ceño en exasperación ---pero repentinamente entendió. Estalló en carcajadas, y la muchacha se sobresaltó, alzándole la vista con tensos, precavidos ojos. "Baka," rió. "No pedí que vinieras aquí para **eso**. Pedí que vinieras para atender mi brazo."

Ella miró a su brazo y vio la herida, y luego se ruborizó en un brillante rojo en vergüenza ---y un poco de ira, notó. No pudo evitar su risa; era demasiado divertido. "El gabinete en la pared detrás de ti," dijo, aún riendo. "Hay un equipo médico ahí."

Se volteó precipitadamente y fue a buscarlo ---con rigidez, notó--- y volvió, agachándose para abrir el equipo al lado de su brazo. La miró mientras trabajaba en silencio, apenas notando mientras limpiaba la sangre seca de la herida con hábiles dedos. Era más grande de lo que había pensado al principio; probablemente sólo un poco más joven que él, pero nunca aprendió a calcular la edad de los Humanos bien; envejecían tan rápido... Ella estaba siendo la sirvienta perfecta, ahora, también, atendiendo su brazo con la habilidad de la larga práctica. Eso era curioso; ¿cuándo habría aprendido a tratar heridas antes? Por esa razón, ¿de dónde había venido?

Era divertido que hubiera pensado que la quería para sexo; supuso que era entendible que tuviera esa impresión, y estaba seguro que Zarbon probablemente le había dado alguna clase de indirecta. No que no estuviera interesado; la miró evaluándola, y decidió que aunque era delgada, ciertamente era atractiva. Zarbon pudo haber elegido un color tonto, pero había elegido bien la forma del vestido; acentuaba sus no inconsiderables curvas muy bien. Su largo cabello había sido estilizado precipitadamente en una coleta, con dos mechones libres a los lados de su rostro; ellos eran los que ayudaban a hacerla parecer tan aniñada. **Era** bonita, pero las mujeres Humanas eran tan frágiles... y de todas maneras, eso no fue lo que molestó su curiosidad de ella. Suspiró. No aprendería nada si no le hablaba.

Ella se tensó cuando él la miró, pero no alzó la vista. "¿Entonces por qué estabas mirándome, allá en la plataforma?"

Ella se sobresaltó, y él la vio ponerse un poco pálida. "Sumimasen," murmuró. Él frunció el ceño.

"No pedí por una disculpa," dijo con suavidad. "Sólo quería saber por qué lo estabas haciendo."

Sus manos, zigzagueando la venda alrededor de su brazo, dudaron sólo un poco. "Sólo alcé la vista," dijo. Mintiendo entre dientes, notó ociosamente. Le molestó su curiosidad incluso más; amaba un desafío. "Yo... no quise hacerlo. No lo haré de nuevo."

Puso su brazo libre detrás de su cabeza, estudiándola mientras se acomodaba. "No dije que me molestó," la corrigió de nuevo ociosamente. Aunque era claro que el interrogatorio directo no funcionaría... intentó otra puntada. "¿Entonces de dónde eres?"

Ella dudó de nuevo, pero siguió vendando. "La provincia sureña del complejo de granjas."

"Ah, la que fue vendida unas semanas atrás." Le frunció el ceño; así que había sido una esclava de granjas la mayor parte de su vida. "Debieron haber muchos heridos en tu granja."

Él sonrió cuando ella se puso rígida. "H-hai, Kakarotto-sama. Todos nosotros tuvimos que aprender a lidiar con pequeñas cosas. Accidentes con herramientas, y demás."

Así que había tenido razón. "¿Y antes de eso?"

Dejó de vendar esta vez antes de continuar. "No... hubo otro lugar más. Nací y crecí en esa granja."

Hmm... así que nunca había sido vendida antes. No pudo haber visto muchos Saiyajin, entonces; los grandes complejos de granjas eran grandes máquinas, y trabajadas por subordinados. Tal vez por eso había estado mirando. Experimentalmente sacó su cola de debajo suyo, moviéndola para frotar una imaginaria picazón en su estómago; ella miró fijamente de manera visible, y miró fijamente a la cola por un momento antes de obligarse a concentrarse en su brazo de nuevo. Él sonrió, dándose cuenta que había descubierto al menos parte de la razón de su anterior mirada. Mantuvo moviendo su cola por un rato, divertido por sus esfuerzos de ignorarla.

Ella terminó y se sentó en sus talones, la cabeza todavía gacha, mientras él flexionaba el brazo, revisando la venda; era buena. "No está mal," le dijo. "Deberías considerar volverte médica Saiyajin. Tendrías mucha demanda. Un esclavo siempre debe tener algunas habilidades útiles. Nosotros no somos tan diferentes de los Humanos."

La vio mirar a su cola, que había dejado caer para colgar sobre el suelo, y reprimió una sonrisa. "Hai," respondió insegura.

"Y no mordemos, sabes. La mayoría de nosotros, de todas maneras." Ella saltó, y él sonrió. "**Yo** ciertamente no lo hago." Se sentó y movió sus pues para descansar en el suelo. "Lo que estoy diciendo es, puedes mirarme."

Ella tembló de nuevo, y le lanzó una mirada antes de bajar sus ojos de nuevo rápidamente. Su rubor fue visible inmediatamente. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó, desconcertado.

"No estás... no estás usando nada..."

Se miró a si mismo y se dio cuenta que había olvidado vestirse después de su ducha. ¿Eso era todo? Estos Humanos y sus extrañas costumbres... "Oh. Bueno, sólo ignora eso. No tengo ganas de vestirme, y sé que quieres mirar. ¿Soy el primer Saiyajin al que has podido dar un buen vistazo?"

Silencio por un momento, entonces: "H-hai."

"Entonces prosigue." Ella dudó, y él sonrió ante su turbación. "Vamos; incluso te dejaré tocar mi cola. Pero si la jalas, te mataré." Sonrió.

Lentamente, sonrojándose furiosamente, se obligó a alzar la vista, mirándolo mientras él se ponía de pie para permitirle un mejor vistazo. Se dio vuelta una vez, permitiéndole ver donde estaba adjuntada su cola ---había escuchado que los Humanos no creían que eran reales, por alguna razón--- y luego se puso de pie de lado de perfil a ella, dejando que ella pueda ver la cola. Ella la miró abiertamente, y después de un momento levantó su mano tentativamente para tocarla; en el último momento, sin embargo, guardó su mano como si hubiera perdido el valor al final. Bruscamente se alejó, y él estaba sorprendido de ver una mirada de ira en su rostro.

"Gracias," dijo ella, firmemente. "Ya veo; realmente no son tan diferentes de nosotros."

Él se encogió de hombros, sentándose en el sofá de nuevo. "Tal vez lo somos y tal vez no; la mayoría de las diferencias no son visibles en el exterior. Ustedes los Humanos son la única especie que hemos encontrado hasta ahora que es lo suficientemente parecida a nosotros con la que podemos cruzarnos, pero a pesar de eso, ustedes **son** diferentes... sin colas, y son demasiado débiles, y tienen sólo una forma que no pueden cambiar de ella..."

Casi no la escuchó, ella lo hizo tan suavemente. Pero lo entendió claramente ---ella hizo un pequeño bufido de disgusto. Él levantó sus cejas; ningún esclavo que amaba la vida arriesgaba el disgusto de un Saiyajin, y esta había parecido tan tímida al principio... "¿Oh?"

Ella saltó de nuevo, arrojando una atemorizada mirada en su dirección, pero él no estaba furioso, sólo curioso. Ella debió haber visto esto, y su invitación a compartir más, en su rostro. Bajó su cabeza de nuevo y habló en una suave voz sin inflexión.

"Es sólo que... son diferentes, sí, pero... son muy parecidos a nosotros, y sin embargo nos tratan como si fuésemos animales. Menos que animales. Nos tratan como si fuésemos **nada**."

Ah ---ahora **esto** era interesante. Podría incluso explicar el extraño comportamiento de los resistencias... "Nunca he entendido eso," respondió él seriamente. "Decidimos no destruir su mundo, y dejamos su gente viva cuando tomamos el poder... y sin embargo todavía están molestos con eso. No tiene ningún sentido."

Ella casi se ahogó, y la venenosa mirada que le arrojó repentinamente desterró la tímida imagen que había presentado totalmente. Entonces sólo había sido precavida, no tímida; y ahora que era claro que él no planeaba matarla o peor, su guardia cayó un poco en el rostro de su ira. Parecía lista para hablar, pero repentinamente se contuvo; su sentido de auto-preservación estaba más desarrollado, parecía, que su temperamento.

Eso no serviría en lo absoluto. Él había estado esperando una conversación decente de su parte. "Dí lo que quieras decir. No voy a lastimarte. Las palabras son sólo palabras ---no te lastimaría por decir lo que piensas, de todas maneras."

Ella le frunció el ceño como si tratando de ver alguna seguridad en su rostro; él suspiró, esperando que se decida. Pero aparentemente lo que sea que vio la hizo relajarse un poco más, y dejó caer más de su guardia.

"¿No tiene ningún sentido? ¿Que los odiemos por hacernos esclavos y robarnos nuestro mundo? ¿Cómo puede eso no tener sentido para ti?"

Él se encogió de hombros de nuevo. "¿Hubieras preferido que acabásemos con su especie de la existencia? Lo hemos hecho montones de veces antes. Generalmente, cuando tomábamos un planeta, sólo destruíamos todo y a todos en la superficie y empezábamos de cero. Dejamos la mayoría de este planeta y a su gente intactos."

Ella bajó su cabeza de nuevo, y su voz era amarga. "Podría haber sido mejor si nos hubieran matado a todos. Están matando nuestro espíritu de esta manera. Es como torturarnos hasta la muerte."

Estaba genuienamente desconcertado ahora. "¿Cómo es dejarlos vivir torturarlos hasta la muerte?"

Ella alzó la vista hacia él, sus cejas juntas en un fruncir de ceño, y él parpadeó en sorpresa; ella era repentinamente **muy** bonita cuando estaba enojada. "Piensas que lo que han hecho con nosotros es piedad, ¿verdad¿ Nos 'dejan vivir' ---¿qué clase de piedad es esa, dejar vivir a alguien y quitarle toda razón para vivir? No tenemos libertad; ni siquiera podemos controlar nuestras propias vidas, o nuestro cuerpos, o nuestras familias. No hay piedad en eso ---¡es cruel!"

Él la miró fijamente, y bruscamente ella bajó su cabeza de nuevo, temblando, si con ira o miedo que finalmente había dicho demasiado, no podía decirlo. Pero estaba escuchando sus palabras, tratando de asimilar lo que había dicho. Sonaba como el muchacho que le había disparado... "Sé que no puedes hablar por todos ellos, pero dime que piensas. ¿La mayoría de los Humanos se sienten de esta manera?"

"No lo sé. Muchos de nosotros sí, sé eso."

Él consideró eso. Todavía tenía poco sentido para él; no eran felices como esclavos, y sin embargo ninguna especie cuerda **quería** ser extinguida... ¿qué **sí** querían? Tal vez esa era la respuesta ---tal vez no estaban cuerdos. Toda la especie debió haberse vuelto loca. Era bueno que fueran tán débiles.

Levantándose del sofá de nuevo, él se agachó frente a ella, ayudándose con su cola; ella mantuvo sus ojos bajos, pero él se movió y levantó su mentó con sus dedos. Ella le parpadeó, sorpresa y cautela en sus oscuros ojos, y él frunció el entrecejo. No había ninguna locura en esos ojos. Ella estaba perfectamente cuerda, y sin embargo creía lo que estaba diciendo de todo corazón.

"Quiero entender esto," le dijo, y vio la cautela reemplazada con más sorpresa. "Volverás aquí, a esta hora, cada día que esté en mi ciudadela, y hablaremos. Y te ordeno que hables libremente. Insultos, lo que sea. ¿De acuerdo?"

Ella parecía como si pensase que **él** estaba loco. "Ah... hai..."

"Y dime ahora, ¿por qué me estabas mirando, antes? La verdad esta vez."

Parecía como si quisiera fugarse, pero él agarró su mentón para mantenerla de que baje la mirada de nuevo. "Yo... yo quería saber como se veían," tartamudeó. "Quería ver si te parecías a alguien que pudo matar a cien millones de Humanos."

"¿Y qué piensas? ---Fueron cinco millones, por cierto."

Ella palideció, y suspiró. "Yo... pensé que te verías... diferente. Pensé que tendrías que ser un monstruo, para haber matado tantos."

Él consideró eso, frunciendo el ceño para sí mismo. "Supongo que puedo verme de esa manera, en la forma oozaru... ¿pero cómo te parezco, ahora?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza tanto como pudo. "Sólo... común. Como... un hombre. No pareces... malvado..."

La soltó y volvió a sentarse, irracionalmente complacido con su evaluación de él, y frunció el ceño ante eso; ¿por qué debería importarle lo que una Humana esclava pensara de él? Tal vez había perdido más sangre de la que pensó... "Soy un monstruo, sabes," le informó con su sonrisa más cruel. "He matado mucho más que cinco millones ---eso fue sólo el número de **Humanos** que he matado. He extinguido planetas enteros desde entonces. Soy Saiyajin; somos todos bastardos asesinos. Eso es lo que **hacemos**."

Ella sacudió su cabeza, y él sintió que estaba confundida. "Lo... sé." Pero sonó insegura, como si no pudiera conciliar la imagen que él le presentó ahora con la lista de sus acciones. Él sonrió de nuevo, complacido que ella pareciera estar teniendo tanto problema de entenderlo como él estaba teniendo en entenderla.

"Puedes irte," dijo. "Pero vuelve aquí como dije." Ella se puso de pie rápidamente y se dio vuelta para irse, justo cuando él recordó algo. "---Espera." Ella volvió a voltearse, frunciendo el ceño insegura, y él se sintió sonreír inexplicablemente. "Iba a preguntarte tu nombre."

Ella se relajó, luego lo miró fijamente; era raro que un Saiyajin pusiera alguna atención en los esclavos de cualquier manera, mucho menos que los conocieran por nombre. Pero no podía mantenerse llamándola "hey, tu..."

"Chi-chi," respondió al final. "Mi nombre es Chi-chi."

* * *

Aterrizó ahora en la misma plataforma que había aterrizado ese día, notando ahora que los pocos esclavos a la vista estaban siguiendo su trabajo discretamente. Caminó por los pasillos hacia sus cuarteles, y por primera vez notó los esclavos limpiando los pisos alrededor de él, los trajes grises en el primer nivel de cajas de comida en la cocina del transporte que habían traído los suplementos de la semana, las figuras sin rostro que pausaban en lo que quiera que estuvieran haciendo en el pasillo y se reverenciaban profundamente mientras pasaba. Ninguno de ellos siquiera alzó la vista para mirarlo.

Estos esclavos, parecía, conocían su lugar. No sabía si eso le complacía o no.

* * *


	7. Parte 7

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Círculo completo**

_(Full Circle)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**Una de las razones por las que escribí esta historia, en caso de que se pregunten, es porque tiempo atrás cuando EUG estaba siendo posteado, constantemente tenía la siguiente pregunta: ¿Cómo demonios pudo Shiatar, apenas una SSJ y una **chica** y eso, enfrentar a Vegeta y a Kakarotto en combate y sobrevivir? Traté de explicar, traté de mostrar y decir, traté todo... y la mayoría de la gente simplemente no me creía. No podía hacerse, decían.

Bueno, puede ser. Y si siguen leyendo, averiguarán cómo. ^_^

De todas maneras, volvemos a la resistencia en este capítulo, y Shiatar, que está por liderar su equipo en la proverbial guarida del león. Vegeta no está en casa... pero eso no quiere decir que haya dejado el palacio completamente sin vigilancia. ¿Entonces quién es el guardia?

Es una sorpresa. =)

Una vez más, por favor dejen comentarios. Recuerden que esta historia contiene sexo, violencia, palabrotas, situaciones adultas, temas oscuros, y toda la clase de cosas que la harían una película de blockbuster Hollywood. ^_^

¡Y hey! Sólo les quedan 19 partes más para terminar... ^o^

Espero que les guste.

Nora

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: Círculo Completo  
(Parte 7: ¡¡Castillo y captura!! ¡¡¡Una bonificación inesperada!!!)

"Con la llegada de viaje dimensional, mucha de nuestras suposiciones sobre los Saiyajin tenían que ser revisadas. Tomemos el ejemplo del compañero de Ko Shiatar, quien subió al poder como el nuevo gobernador del Imperio después de la Segunda Rebelión; él era de una de las infinitas Tierras que son paralelas a la nuestra. Sorprendentemente, él no sólo era increíblemente poderoso, él era también el hijo del Vegeta de su dimensión. Lo que deja a la especulación: ¿por qué ese Vegeta alternativo engendró un hijo a una edad tan joven, y por qué le permitió a ese hijo vivir? Es bien conocido el hecho que el Vegeta de **nuestra** Tierra nunca hubiera permitido que naciera un hijo o hija por muchos años, dado que cualquier niño seguramente a) lo sobrepasaría, y b) lo mataría, eventualmente. Lo más temprano que **podría** haber permitido un heredero después de asumir el trono él mismo, e incluso entonces no hasta estuviera bien en su flor de la vida. Así que cualquier rumor podrían sugerir, es imposible que 'nuestro' Vegeta hubiera tenido un hijo durante los años de la Ocupación."

---Dr. Arnold Gero, "Un Examen Fisiológico y Psicológico de los Saiyajin." **Estudios Xenológicos**, 24 (2): 671-742.

* * *

En las calles de Ciudad Vegeta, era la muerte de la noche. No es que la ciudad durmiese; los Saiyajin descansaban cuando y si lo necesitaban, y la mayoría de ellos habían nacido en un mundo donde la noche duraba sólo la mitad que la de la Tierra. Así que aunque el amanecer estuviera a sólo a unas pocas horas de distancia, ya habían habido cuatro peleas en los bares de la ciudad, resultando en tal vez una docena de muy dañados edificios y seis diferentes incendios. Los esclavos asignados a detalles de emergencia respondieron consciente de sus deberes, y el daño sería reparando dentro de un día aproximadamente. El caos era, en su propia manera, bastante rutinario. Rápidas reparaciones eran una necesidad en una ciudad de guerreros.

Pero debajo de las calles, algo más fuera de la usual rutina estaba teniendo lugar.

Shiatar se puso de pie, con los brazos en las caderas, mirando a la oxidada reja de metal estancada en la pared sobre su cabeza. Detrás de estaban los otros miembros de su pelotón improvisado, vestidos en los mismos trajes negros y armaduras; la vestimenta ayudaría a confundir a los Saiyajin, que confiaban en tales cosas para distinguir entre esclavos y guerreros. Estaban caminando dentro de la guarida del león; necesitaban cada ventaja que pudieran tener, incluso si el león no estaba en casa.

Beluun levantó su mini computadora, y sostuvo la pantalla para que Shiatar viera. Entonces esta reja indicaba el camino dentro de los conductos de ventilación del palacio mismo mismo. Bien; finalmente podrían salir de estas apestosas alcantarillas, y tal vez el aire de los respiraderos les quitará el hedor de ellos. De lo contrario, los Saiyajin los olerían venir.

Shiatar miró a Beluun; él asintió. Levantando la reja con una mano, ella dio la señal con la otra, y dieron el primer paso en el laberinto.

Eran sólo seis en números, ya que Shiatar había decidido que un equipo más pequeño corría un riesgo menor de detección (o al menos de ser detectado demasiado pronto). Eso había sido, decidió, una mejor opción que la esperada; los conductos de ventilación eran lo suficientemente largos para que un hombre adulto se moviese a través de ellos a un paso agachado, pero tan estrechos que tenían que moverse en una fila simple. Mera locura con un equipo más grande. No demasiado cómodo con uno pequeño, pero tenían pocas opciones. Beluun estaba en un punto, con el mapa del palacio y su sistema de conducto que si red de agentes había averiguado para él ---ella había estado bastante sorprendida en descubrir que Beluun era ahora la cabeza de las operaciones de inteligencia de la resistencia. Tal vez no debió haberlo estado; él era perfecto para el trabajo. Detrás de Beluun venía la joven mujer semi-Saiyajin que Shiatar había elegido para unirse a ellos, Katran; una buena guerrera, y directora nivelada. Detrás de ella estaba Yamcha, y detrás de él Arlis, una mujer Humana que afirmaba poder entrar en cualquier cosa ---un seguro, una computadora, una puerta cerrada. Útil cuando uno estaba planeando una fuga. Detrás de Arlis trotaba Krillin, y Shiatar iba en la parte de atrás. Odiaba estar en la parte de atrás; la ponía paranoica como el demonio. El hecho que los conductos eran casi negro como cuna de lobo no ayudaba. Caminó hacia atrás, encarando hacia atrás, tensa. Todos estaban tensos.

Beluun los guió a través de más serpenteos y vueltas de los que esperaban posible dado el tamaño del palacio, pero Shiatar había hecho a su equipo memorizar la ruta en caso que se separasen; recordó del mapa que el la red de conductos era aproximadamente de tres niveles, ya que también servía como un sistema de ventilación para esta parte de la ciudad. A pesar de esa precaución, todavía estaba preocupada que se perdieran de una vuelta cuando la caminata parecía seguir y seguir... pero al final llegaron a un lugar donde la luz brilló en el conducto desde otra reja puesta en la pared, esta más pequeña y mucho más limpia que la que que venía de la alcantarilla. El conducto se había abierto un poco; Shiatar empujó su camino para pasar a los otros y unirse a Beluun, mientras que Arlis hizo su magia con la reja sellada.

"Está siento cautiva en algún lugar en el nivel abajo de este," Beluun susurró, mostrándole el mapa en la mini computadora. "Tenemos que bajar a ese nivel, encontrarla, y volver aquí para salir si vamos a mantener alguna clase de sigilo. De lo contrario tendremos que hacer destrozos por sobre la ciudad."

Lo que querría decir que tendrían a la mitad de los Saiyajin en la provincia persiguiéndolos, e incrementarían la probabilidad de encontrarse con Kakarotto. Shiatar suspiró, y asintió. Las cosas habían parecido tan simples cuando había decidido primero volver aquí; esperaba desafiar primero a Kakarotto, luego a Vegeta, el ganador tomaría todo. Pero las viejas lealtades de la resistencia pesaban más que incluso su deseo de venganza; mucha gente podía ser herida si actuaba con imprudencia en esta misión, y entonces tendría que poner su batalla con Kakarotto en la placa de atrás por ahora.

Pero **no** para siempre.

Desechando ese pensamiento, se concentró en la tarea a mano. Una cosa a la vez.

El conducto se abrió en una cámara poco usada de almacenamiento dentro del palacio, que fue la razón por la que habían elegido este punto de salida. Después de que Arlis había terminado de separar la reja y todos habían pasado, se separaron en parejas, como habían planeado antes. Shiatar rápidamente revisó las colas falsas que estaban usando para esta misión, y estaba complacida en ver que no parecieron haberse aflojado en lo absoluto durante su viaje a través de las húmedas alcantarillas. La suya estaba curvada alrededor de su cintura; se sentía extraña pero casi familiar, incluso a pesar que su propia cola había sido quitada en el nacimiento y no podía recordar siquiera haber tenido una. Tal vez alguna parte de ella lo hacía.

En cuidadosamente medidos intervalos, dejaron la cámara de almacenamiento en parejas. Shiatar y Beluun fue el último par en salir; se mezclaron en el ligero flujo de tráfico moviéndose a través de los pasillos del palacio fácilmente, deliberadametne adoptando las casuales, pavoneantes zancadas de los Saiyajin alrededor de ellos. Nadie incluso les dio una segunda mirada.

Las escaleras al nivel inferior estaban claramente marcadas, y mientras bajaban al siguiente nivel, Beluun indicó que debían virar a la izquierda; los otros dos pares estaban explorando las secciones B y C del nivel, y era su trabajo explorar la sección A. Todo el nivel, parecía, contenía una multitud de pequeñas cámaras, algunas sin duda usadas para almacenamiento o mantenimiento ---pero algunas de estas cámaras comprendían el "calabozo" del palacio de Vegeta. Era en este calabozo, si podían encontrarla, donde el Líder estaría cautiva. Shiatar siguió la guía de Beluun, y caminaron a través de los pasillos, buscando por alguna señal. Este nivel estaba casi vacío, sus pasillos oscuros y silenciosos; Shiatar se encontró más tensa que lo usual, sus nervios saltando a cada sonido perdido.

Beluun se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba alrededor. Diciendo sus palabras casi silenciosamente, dijo, "¡Todas las puertas se ven iguales! ¿Cómo demonios se supone que vamos a encontrarla si nada está etiquetado?"

Shiatar suspiró, tratando de pensar. Podían estar en la sección equivocada completamente, y la verdadera parte de calabozos en este sub-nivel podía estar en una de las secciones siendo exploradas ahora por sus compañeros... pero la única manera que podían ser capaces de decirlo sería explorando esta sección minuciosamente. "Ella es la prisionera más importante que ellos hayan tenido; si está aquí; debería haber **alguna** indicación," respondió tan silenciosamente, mirando alrededor; no había absolutamente nadie en los pasillos. "Sólo tendremos que seguir mirando."

Pasaron otra sección cruzada ---y Shiatar vio algo que le llamó la atención, halando a Beluun con ella alrededor de la esquina. "Hablando del diablo," Beluun le susurró en el oído, mirando con ella alrededor de la esquina.

Al fondo por el pasillo que habían pasado, inclinado contra la pared a cada lado de una de las tantas puertas del nivel, estaban de pie dos masivos Saiyajin en atención... "Guardias," Shiatar murmuró; Beluun asintió. Entonces Beluun, sus ojos más agudos que los de ella, se movió hacia adelante, mirando intensamente a los guardias. Rió, de repente, y Shiatar le arrojó una filosa mirada.

"Mira," murmuró en respuesta. "No nos vieron, incluso cuando estábamos de pie justo en el medio del pasillo un segundo atrás. Estúpidos bastardos ---están durmiendo como bebés."

Shiatar angostó sus ojos, y sonrió mientras ella, también, veía que los guardias estaban dormidos de pie, las cabezas gachas sobre sus brazos cruzados, por todo lo que **parecían** estar firmes. "Baka... deberíamos matarlos por piedad, para salvarlos de lo que su comandante les haría si los atrapase."

Beluun le tocó el hombro. "Yo me encargaré de ellos," dijo, dando un paso alrededor de ella. Shiatar se mantuvo quieta, mirando; no era seguido que lograba ver los verdaderos talentos de Beluun en acción. Como todo semi-Saiyajin, Beluun había sido arrebatado de su madre, puesto en un "orfanato" de esclavos, y después vendido como un niño. En el caso de Shiatar, su relativamente alto **sentou ryoku** la habían hecho una perfecta candidata para la arena, en lo que fue vendida después. Beluun, por otra parte, había poseído una fuerza menor al nacer, y como normalmente tal semi-Saiyajin era vendido en "trabajo de gruñido" ---minería, construcción, y cosas por el estilo--- Beluun había sido vendido en cambio como empleado de un Saiyajin que había construido un negocio en contratar asesinos de varias razas del Imperio. Él nunca le había dicho, en todos sus años juntos, lo que había sido su entrenamiento. Pero las habilidades que ganó en esa vida anterior habían más que compensado su baja fuerza de lucha.

Se agachó, ahora, contra la pared opuesta a ella, paralela a la de los guardias, y ella miró fijamente mientras él se movía por el pasillo; casi parecía **fluir** a lo largo del liso metal de la pared, tan fluidos eran sus movimientos. Mientras pasaba detrás del primer guardia, hizo un rápido, extraño movimiento con su mano ---y repentinamente tenía un garrote alrededor del cuello del guardia. Dónde demonios había guardado la cosa, Shiatar no sabía; el guardia se sobresaltó, obvió sus ojos, y y cayó silenciosamente, mientras el garrote cortaba a través de ambos su laringe y la arteria y su vida sangraba yéndose en repentinos chorros. Beluun lo bajó cuidadosamente, para que su cuerpo no hiciera sonido al golpear el suelo; mientras se volteaba hacia el segundo guardia, Shiatar notó que había curvado su mano en un puño, salvo por los primeros dos dedos, los que tenía estirados rígidamente. Un instante después, hundió esos dos dedos en el suave paladar bajo el mentón del guardia. El guardia se despertó inmediatamente, sus ojos ampliándose ---y los dos últimos dedos de la mano de Beluun salieron, sumergiéndose en la laringe del guardia. Con el guardia silenciado, Beluun lo dio vuelta y lo empujó en un extraño abrazo; el crack del cuello del guardia fue apenas escuchable. El segundo cuerpo de guardia se deslizó al suelo, y Beluun se irguió, sonriéndole en respuesta a ella. El evento completo le había tomado alrededor de seis segundos. Y ni siquiera había derramado sangre en su armadura.

**Tengo que aprender cómo hace eso,** Shiatar pensó, y se puso de pie para reunirse con él ---pero un movimiento atrapó sus ojos. Se tensó y se congeló, mirando al pasillo para ver un par de Saiyajin girando del corredor lejano. Posiblemente el alivio para los dos guardias que Beluun había acabado de encargarse... Intentó, rápidamente, dar un paso fuera de vista, pero era demasiado tarde, mientras uno de ellos la señaló. "Nani ---¿quién demonios es esta?"

Beluun alzó la vista, sobresaltado; Shiatar lo miró, luego de nuevo a los guardias que se acercaban, ansiosamente. Tenía que pensar rápido. "Hola," dijo, caminando hacia adelante para encontrarse con los guardias; ellos la estudiaron cuidadosamente. "Um... ¿alguna idea de dónde está el baño?"

Se miraron unos a otros. E inmediatamente uno de ellos alcanzó un comunicador en su cinturón. "Nadie se supone que debe estar aquí excepto la guardia," dijo él fríamente. "Y estoy seguro como el infierno que no te reconozco." Movió su cabeza hacia su acompañante, quien también la estaba estudiando con una fría mirada. "Risu, ve y revisa al prisionero y al último horario de guardia, pregúntales si han visto algo---" Su mano tocó el comunicador.

**¡Shimatta! No puedo dejar a este bastardo---** "¡Beluun! ¡Tienes otro!" gritó en advertencia mientras Risu se volteó a la esquina del pasillo donde el compañero de ella esperaba, y entonces ella saltó al guardia frente a ella. Él gruñó en sorpresa, pero su táctica funcionó; alejó su mano del comunicador. Él no era muy fuerte (lo que pudo haber explicado por qué era un guardia bajo); Shiatar lo sobrepasaba en poder fácilmente. No tenía la delicadeza de Beluun, pero un cuello roto era un cuello roto.

Mientras el guardia caía, sin embargo, el oscuro pasillo se volvía brillante repentinamente con una chillona luz roja, y una alarma retumbó su monótona advertencia en los pasillos. Shiatar jadeó, y corrió alrededor de la esquina, donde Beluun estaba enderezando el cuerpo del guardia, disculpas en su rostro. La mano del guardia muerto estaba en el comunicador.

"¡Chikusho!" escupió. "No hay tiempo para sigilo, ahora---" Se dio vuelta y golpeó a través de la puerta cerrada, rompieron cables al azar; un segundo después la puerta se abrió. Beluun entró corriendo, y Shiatar se quedó de pie ansiosa vigilando mientras las alarmas continuaban retumbando; los otros dos equipos deberían estar dirigiéndose de vuelta al punto señalado ahora...

Beluun salió de nuevo, arrastrando con él a una mujer Humana; comenzaron a correr a través de los corredores hacia la salida. Shiatar miró a su carga ---y casi se detuvo, mirando fijamente. "**¿Bulma-san?**" soltó.

El Líder de la resistencia ---a quien Shiatar nunca había visto o conocido en **este** mundo, y quien nunca fue referida por un nombre para proteger su identidad ---la miró, sobresaltada. "¿Te conozco?"

No, ella sólo era la madre el amante se Shiatar en otra dimensión--- Pero no había tiempo para eso ahora. "No. Tenemos que salir de aquí." Se deslizó para detenerse mientras se acercaban a la escalera; el camino esperado era siempre una mala ruta para tomar en una situación hostil. Pero habían siempre otros caminos... alzó la vista, levantó una mano, y empujó a Bulma hacia Beluun; la protegería de los escombros que caerían. Luego haría volar el techo.

Cuando el humo y los escombros se hubieron limpiado lo suficiente, Shiatar y Beluun, cargando a Bulma, volaron a través del agujero en el techo al siguiente nivel. Casi inmediatamente, Shiatar sinrió manos agarrarla rudamente, mientras docenas de Saiyajin convergían en el sitio del disparo, gritando sus gritos de batalla. No tenían tiempo para perder así... "¡Beluun!" gritó en advertencia, y tan pronto como lo sintió sacando su escudo, se dejó ir, apretando sus puños y dejando su ki volar explosivamente. El repentino poder resultante hizo volar el pasillo, dejando inconsciente a los Saiyajin en el piso, dentro de él y a través de las paredes... Un segundo después, nada se movió en el corredor excepto ellos tres, y se dispararon en el pasillo hacia el punto de encuentro. Krillin, Yamcha y los demás ya casi estaban allí, uniéndose a ellos a mitad de camino del pasillo; el grupo volaba hacia la habitación de almacenamiento.

Yamcha inmediatamente se movió para tomar a Bulma de Beluun, y ella lo abrazó brevemente antes de ajustar su agarre alrededor de su cuello mientras volaban. "¡Demasiado fácil!" le exclamó a Shiatar, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Los atrapamos completamente de sorpresa ---para el tiempo que se movilicen para detenernos, ¡ya nos habremos ido!"

"Tendrán que pasar por mí, primero, ¡fugitivos!"

Yamcha se detuvo a mitad de vuelo; Shiatar hizo lo mismo justo frente a él, y todos miraron a la figura flotando lentamente para ponerse en el suelo frente a ellos. Un niño que no podía ser mucho más grande que de diez años, de brazos cruzados, entre el grupo y su camino de salida.

"¡¿Qué demonios---?!" Shiatar miró fijamente al niño. Con la cola enroscada alrededor de su cintura, era claramente un Saiyajin de pura raza, y por la insignia en su armadura y la larga capa blanca alrededor de sus hombros, obviamente no era un mocoso de clase baja. No había visto muchos niños Saiyajin; por lo general eran enviados a varios planetas por los primeros quince años aproximadamente de sus vidas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo este aquí? Había algo familiar, también, sobre la manera que la que el niño los miraba cazadoramente sobre sus imperiosos brazos cruzados...

"Esperábamos algo como esto, fugitivos," el niño escupió fríamente, "así que escuchen bien. Mi padre ha confiado en mí para que vigile este palacio, y yo digo que ustedes **no** saldrán de aquí con esa prisionera. Tampoco vivirán para salir de aquí vivos, ¡excepto a través de mí!"

"Tiene que estar bromeando," Beluun murmuró detrás de ella, mirando al niño, que soltó inmediatamente. "es sólo un niño..."

El niño apretó sus dientes, se agachó ---y gritó, llevando sus brazos hacia atrás mientras un ki lo suficientemente grande para destruir el planeta se manifestó a su alrededor, su aura de un blanco pálido y brillante, la fuerza de su poder explotando a través del pasillo como un clicón.

Shiatar jadeó, ejerciendo un poco de su propio poder para mantenerse en el aire; no todo el resto de su equipo era capaz de hacerlo. Katran estaba ayudando a Yamcha y Bulma a mantenerse de pie; junto a ella, Beluun estaba trabajando mantenerse a flote. **No lo creo...** pensó, mirando fijamente mientras el niño manifestaba su máximo poder. **Este niño es más fuerte que la mayoría de los Saiyajin adultos... ¡su poder es increíble! Yo no tuve nada cerca de ese nivel de poder cuando tenía su edad...**

El niño al final dejó de gritar, y se enderezó para mirarla a través de la ardiente aura. Su expresión era salvaje sus oscuros ojos mortales; su cabello negro estaba parado en su cabeza, ondeando suavemente en las corrientes de su poder. "Ahora," dijo. "Enfréntenme, fugitivos, ¿o son ustedes resistencia los cobardes que me dijeron que son?"

Shiatar se volteó hacia Beluun. "Llévate al resto del equipo y sigue."

Él la miró fijamente, sobresaltado. "Qué estas---"

"¡Ve!" Angostó sus ojos al niño, sintiendo su propio ki responder mientras se alistaba. "Es demasiado fuerte para cualquiera de ustedes. Tendré que luchar con él. Llévate a Bulma-san y vete, ¡ahora!"

Beluun la miró fijamente, pero estaba lista para comenzar a descender al suelo; después de un momento él asintió, inseguro, y le dio la señal a los demás. Ellos lo siguieron hacia la habitación de almacenamiento que estaba entre Shiatar y su adversario. El niño los miró, sus ojos angostándose ---pero Shiatar gritó tajantemente, "Déjalos en paz. Si me derrotas, serás capaz de perseguirlos después. Soy tu oponente ahora."

Y convocó su propio poder, trayendo su ki a su nivel en segundos. Tenía que terminar esto rápidamente; incluso ahora que el informe de la redada debió haber llegado a Kakarotto, y por todo lo que sabía el Señor Feudal debía estar en su camino... El niño se tensó, y la miró fijamente, claramente sorprendido. A pesar de su apuro, Shiatar se sintió sonreír vengativamente. Pequeño mocoso arrogante; aparentemente todos los Saiyajin nacían con egos del tamaño de planetas. "¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó. "¿Nunca encontraste alguien de igual poder antes?"

Él apretó sus dientes, sus ojos ardiendo con furia ---y atacó. Shiatar casi fue atrapada con la guardia baja; el niño se disparó a través del espacio entre ellos con sólo una sombra que indicó su movimiento. Un instante después se encontró mirando a su puño mientras se acercaba. Reaccionando instintivamente, logró arremeterse a un lado, levantando su mano para atrapar su puño mientras pasaba su rostro ---y el resultante shock del golpe del niño llegó a su brazo. Sobresaltada, lo arrojó hacia atrás, y se agacharon, enfrentándose uno a otro.

**¡Pequeño hijo de puta! ¡Eso dolió!** Pensó para sí misma enojándose, y luchó para controlar su ki; si se convertía en Super Saiyajin todos los guerreros en la ciudad lo sentirían. Pero tan enojada como estaba, estaba también sorprendida; el poder del niño era verdaderamente sorprendente. Era más rápido de lo que había imaginado alguna vez que un niño de su edad podía ser, y mucho más fuerte de lo que había esperado. **Ni siquiera yo era tan fuerte cuando gané el torneo, hace cinco años atrás,** pensó preguntándose, y luego apretó sus dientes en resentida ira. **¡No puedo creer que este pequeño enano sea más fuerte de lo que yo solía ser!**

El niño se detuvo por sólo un momento, luego atacó de nuevo. Shiatar se defendió de nuevo, y luego intercambió un staccato de golpes con él, deliberadamente desapareciendo y eludiendo, examinando su estilo. Era fuerte, pero inexperto; mientras que su mero poder pudo haber sido suficiente para abrumar a un enemigo menor, Shiatar había estado luchando en batallas de vida o muerte desde que tenía la mitad de la edad de este niño. Él conocía algunas técnicas, las usaba bien, pero era claro que no había tenido tiempo en desarrollar sus habilidades a un nivel que pudiera compararse con las de ella. Aún así, luchaba furiosamente, su joven rostro apretado con determinación; Shiatar no podía evitar sino admirar su valor, un poco.

Pero el tiempo era poco, y lo estaba desperdiciando. El niño arrojó un puño a su rostro de nuevo, y lo atrapó, agarrándolo esta ves. Sus ojos se ampliaron en ira, y se arremetió hacia ella con el otro puño; atrapó este también. "Lo siento, niño," sonrió a su furioso rostro. "No tengo tiempo para jugar ahora." Y tiró sus manos para atrás entre sus manos, agarrándolo bajo su mentón con primero su derecho, luego su pie izquierdo, liberándolo mientras su pie tocaba el suelo. El niño se fue hacia atrás, mareado ---otro Saiyajin, notó Shiatar, probablemente hubiera quedado frío después de un golpe como ese ---y ni siquiera levantó sus brazos para defenderse cuando Shiatar arrojó un puño a su vientre, justo debajo de su caja torácica. Él jadeó, doblándose sobre su mano, y ella hábilmente se puso detrás de él para golpearlo, cuidadosamente, en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Quedó inconsciente a lo último, doblado sobre su aún apretado puño.

Shiatar lo acomodó en el suelo, limpiando su frente con la parte de atrás de su mano libre. El niño era bueno, **muy** bueno; ella no le había mucho para ser capaz de darle una lucha. Lo sabía, mientras se enderezó para mirarlo fijamente, que debería matarlo; cualquier niño así de poderoso a la edad de este niño tenía el potencial de volverse otro Vegeta eventualmente. La prudencia dictaba que deshacerse de él ahora era sonido de política para el futuro... pero mirándolo, suspiró. Prudente o no, ella no era asesina de niños. Y de todas maneras, el niño había luchado bien; no merecía morir sólo porque era demasiado joven para luchar contra ella como un igual...

**Pero morirá,** su mente susurró, repentinamente.

"**Mi padre ha confiado en mí para vigilar este palacio...**" Las palabras del niño, pronunciadas con su arrogante desafío, volvieron a ella, y frunció el entrecejo. El niño **moriría**, porque había fallado en su deber como guardián. Los Saiyajin no eran tolerantes de las fallas, incluso entre sus hijos. Era incluso así que su propio padre, quienquiera que fuera, debía hacerlo. Si lo dejaba aquí, mejor debería matarlo ella misma.

**Si** lo dejaba aquí.

Shiatar suspiró en exasperación. Estar alrededor de Trunks la había vuelto suave.

Agarrando al niño de la parte de atrás del cuello de su armadura, lo levantó y comenzó a acomodarlo sobre su hombro; lo que sea, en ese momento, tembló un poco. Molesta, Shiatar lo volteó para dejarlo inconsciente de nuevo; el niño era tan resistente como fuerte. ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo los Saiyajin en sus programas de engendrar en estos días? El niño logró abrir sus ojos antes que ella pudiera golpearlo, vacilando mareadamente entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. "Otousan..." murmuró.

Shiatar frunció el ceño, pausando con su mano levantada. No tenía tiempo para escuchar los divagues y delirios del niño... pero alguna intuición que no pudo nombrar la hizo dudar de alguna manera. Provocada por ese impulso, le dijo, manteniendo la voz suave, "No soy tu padre. Pero lo encontraré por ti, si quieres. Dime quien es, y lo buscaré."

Los ojos del niño giraron; por un momento pensó que se había desmayado, pero se levantó de nuevo, mirándola en repentina, aterrorizada lucidez. Ella se sobresaltó, y su mano apretó su hombro, fuerte incluso ahora.

"Vegeta," dijo el niño, con la lentitud de alguien que estuviera tratando de hacerse escuchar claramente. "Mi padre es... el Príncipe Vegeta."

Shiatar miró fijamente en shock, mientras los ojos del niño volvían a girar; volvió a desmayarse sin su ayuda. Y después de un momento, se levantó, lo arrojó sobre su hombro, y se apresuró hacia los conductos de ventilación.

* * *


	8. Parte 8

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Círculo completo**

_(Full Circle)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** MUAJAJAJA ---Simplemente amo dejar colgando a los lectores. Es una cosa sádica, supongo; es sólo muy divertido recibir notas de los lectores de "¡¿QUIÉN ES EL NIÑO?!" y hay más sorpresas guardadas para CC. Espero que las disfruten.

De todas maneras, antes de volver a Kakarotto y el pasado, las advertencias obligatorias: 1) Si les gusta dejen comentarios. 2) Esta historia contiene sexo, violencia, palabrotas, temas oscuros, situaciones adultas; lo nombran, lo tienen (aunque el sexo no es lemon, las palabrotas están en japonés, etc.) 3) Estén preparados para un largo botín ---quedan 18 capítulos más después de este.

Y, una vez más... ¡¡¡POR FAVOR ESCRIBAN!!!

Nora

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: Círculo Completo

(Parte 8: ¡¿Kakarotto el destructor?! ¡El poder de la Humanidad!)

"Una pregunta frecuentemente hecha ha sido, '¿Son los Saiyajin capaces de amar?' La respuesta es invariablemente sí; mientras que culturalmente ellos pueden no expresar amor alguno salvo ese de la batalla, su comportamiento sugiere que pueden, de hecho, experimentar la emoción, ambas platónicas y de otra manera diferente. Los guerreros de clase baja han sido conocidos por saltar espontáneamente a niveles de poder increíblemente altos después de las muertes de compañeros; esta reacción se puede suponer que haya resultado por el dolor de la pérdida. Adicionalmente, ha sido observado que aunque por lo general las evitan y las resisten vehementemente, los Saiyajin forman uniones de toda la vida, parejas monógamas cuando un compañero apropiado está disponible. Ya que las mujeres Saiyajin son naturalmente raras entre esa especie, tales uniones son raras también. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de una unión similar con Humanos todavía tiene que ser descartada."

---Dr. Arnold Gero, "Un Examen Fisiológico y Psicológico de los Saiyajin," **Estudios Xenológicos,** 24 (2): 671-742.

* * *

Kakarotto se desvió a mitad de camino entre sueño y debilidad, ni siquiera notando a los sirvientes que habían entrado para remover silenciosamente los platos que quedaban de su comida; había sido un día frustrante, y necesitaba el descanso. Después de dejar el palacio de Vegeta, había estado en su cámara de gravedad para practicar por horas, quitándose su ira y frustración con sudor. No había ayudado mucho; practicar a su máximo poder sólo lograba enojarlo más, como si hubiera tenido que enfrentar el hecho, una vez más, que no era lo suficientemente fuerte ---bastante--- para derrotar a Vegeta todavía. Lo enfurecía, que a pesar de lo mucho que practicase, lo mucho que incrementase la gravedad en su cámara, todavía no lograba alcanzar al Príncipe en poder. Había estado entrenando ahora por años. En vano.

Y... ¿qué haría si **pudiera** igualar a Vegeta? ¿Desafiaría al Príncipe? Al hombre al que le hizo un juramento de por vida ---un juramento que todavía tomaba seriamente, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos... pero la consciencia contaba poco en la batalla. O, como los Humanos lo ponían, todo era justo en el amor y en la guerra. Vegeta lo había lastimado una vez, peor que lo que incluso el Príncipe entendía... y Kakarotto le debía una deuda de venganza. Lealtad o no lealtad, no descansaría ---no **podría** descansar, hasta que no pagara esa deuda.

En sangre.

Usando sus pensamientos de venganza como confort, Kakarotto se desvió, al final, a dormir. Y a soñar...

* * *

Cuando Kakarotto salió de la ducha, su nariz fue asaltada inmediatamente por dos fragancias, ambas de las cuales le complacían en cantidad: cena y Chi-chi. Envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cintura por respeto a la última ---se sonrojaría durante toda su visita si no lo hacía, y podría estar demasiado distraída para su charla ---y salió de su guarida para atacar a la anterior.

Zarbon, parecía, había decidido que cualquier perfume que le pusiera a la mujer Humana durante su primera visita había tenido éxito, y por lo tanto usaba la misma fragancia cada vez. Era suave y floral, algo como jazmín, y se entremezclaba muy bien con el olor de la comida, él notó mientras salía del baño. Ella se agachó en el medio de la habitación mientras él entraba, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en el ritual de reverencia. Él frunció el ceño, molesto, y fue hacia la mesa para tomar un bollo. "¿Paras eso? Ya te dije, no eres una esclava cuando entras aquí conmigo."

Ella le alzó la vista, sonriendo traviesamente. "Nunca sé si vas a cambiar de opinión," respondió, irguiéndose. "Es siempre mejor jugar por lo seguro, cuando estás en mi posición."

Él rió y se sentó, mirando la comida y haciéndole señas para que vaya a la mesa. En los cuatro meses desde que él le había dicho de venir para estas charlas con él, él había estado trabajando en hacer que ella confiase en él, y había encontrado que disfrutaba el desafío. Estaba complacido con su progreso hasta ahora. Había sido difícil al principio, hacerle entender que él realmente lo decía en serio cuando le había dicho que hablara libremente con él, pero ahora ella era capaz de esconder su cuidadosa, humilde persona esclava tan pronto entraba en sus habitaciones. Incluso le había gritado durante la última visita. Era un refrescante cambio de paso de los otros esclavos e incluso otros Saiyajin que se reverenciaban y arañaban y escondían sus verdaderos pensamientos y sentimientos de él detrás de sus siempre tan respetuosos rostros. Chi-chi, estaba complacido en descubrir, estaba hecha de cosas más fuertes.

Le indicó que fuera hacia la mesa, señalando ampliamente a la comida para indicarle que ella debía comer también. Ella fue a la mesa y levantó una sola bola de arroz, sentándose frente a él para mordisquearla y miró fijamente, con amplios ojos, mientras él hacía su usual daño a los desparramados platos en la mesa. Le divertía, cómo siempre parecía tan shockeada por su apetito; era incluso más divertido para él que ella nunca comía lo suficiente, en su opinión, como para alimentar a un niño hambriento. Tal vez si los Humanos comiesen más, serían más fuertes. Oh, bueno.

"Tengo una nueva para ti hoy," dijo él, dándole ausentemente sus palillos mientras alcanzaba con la otra mano tres bollos de sopa. "Cuando estaba en la Provincia del Desierto controlando el proceso de operación con Lord Cubercu, noté algo interesante. Uno de los esclavos era un Humano anciano, tan viejo que su cabello era blanco y su piel estaba toda suelta y arrugada. Estaba tratando de cargar un saco, pero era demasiado pesado para él, y se tropezó y se cayó. Uno de los Capataces comenzó a golpearlo, pero otro Humano más joven saltó frente al látigo, ayudó a levantar al más viejo, y levantó el saco él mismo." Puso los bollos en su boca, y tragó.

Chi-chi asintió, dando otro mordisco a su bola de arroz. "Noble de su parte. ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?"

Kakarotto sacudió su cabeza. "¿Noble? Fue la cosa más estúpida que he visto. El Capataz reventó a golpes al esclavo que ayudó, le asignó media ración por la siguiente semana, y luego ordenó que él viejo débil sea vendido. Se puso en peligro, e hizo recibir para él y al viejo un castigo más grande del que podrían haber recibido ordinariamente. Mi pregunta es, ¿por qué ustedes los Humanos siempre hacen cosas así de estúpidas?"

Ella le frunció el ceño curiosamente. "Lo hacemos porque nosotros ---la mayoría de nosotros, de todas maneras--- nos preocupamos por otras personas. Es difícil estar parado y mirar mientras alguien más es lastimado si podemos intervenir. Especialmente alguien indefenso, como un hombre anciano. La mayoría de nosotros respetamos mucho a nuestros mayores."

Kakarotto rió y tragó otro bollo entero. "Por qué, no lo sé. Ese viejo hombre era más débil que la mayoría de los Humanos."

"No todo para nosotros está basado en la fuerza," replicó. "Ese viejo hombre tenía probablemente acumulado mucha sabiduría en su larga vida."

"¿Y qué diferencia hace eso? Aún así no podía cargar su propia carga. Nunca he visto un Saiyajin así de viejo; cuando un guerrero ya no puede defenderse incluso a sí mismo, es hora de morir."

Ella suspiró en exasperación. "¿Y tú crees que eso es algo bueno? ¿No recuerdas lo que estaba diciéndote sobre la compasión, y amabilidad?"

Él frunció el ceño. "Has intentado explicarme esas cosas antes, y no tuvieron más sentido para mí entonces de lo que tienen ahora. La cosa de la amabilidad sólo parece tan estúpida." Hizo a un lado una pila de platos vacíos para alcanzar los artículos restantes. "¿Por qué hacer algo por alguien si no te da nada? Excepto esa 'buena sensación' de la que me has hablado, y no veo por qué alguien se sentiría bien si estaban haciendo algo sin ninguna razón. Eso no es suficiente."

"La buena sensación **es** suficiente. Es como lo que estaba diciendo sobre la compasión; te da una mala sensación si ves que alguien está sufriendo. Es lo contrario de hacer algo por los demás."

Él bufó, sorbiendo un bol de tallarines. "¿Entonces sef suponef que debof teneg algúnaf clasef de sentimientof porf serf bueno? Esof---" tragó, "es estúpido. Simplemente no tiene ningún sentido."

Ella trató hilarlo desde otro punto. "Mira, cuando entré me ofreciste algo de comida, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué? ¿Fue porque pensaste que podría estar hambrienta?"

"Aa. La gente piensa mejor con el estómago lleno." Él sonrió, dando un golpecito al suyo. "Yo sé que yo lo hago. Y quería tener una buena charla hoy."

"---Eeh. Tal vez no puedo usar ese ejemplo. Tus razones por ofrecerme comida fueron muy servidas para ti..."

Kakarotto terminó el último de los platos y miró con nostalgia al bol que había acabado de vaciar, luego miró a la bola de arroz que ella había medio comido. Precipitadamente ella terminó la bola, mientras él habló. "Entonces tener una razón que sirva para uno **no** es compasión, o amabilidad," continuó, frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba comprender. "Lo que quiere decir que podría hacer la misma cosa dos veces ---digamos, ahorrarle la vida algún baka--- y es amabilidad si lo hiciese por esa persona o alguien más, y no lo es si lo hago por mis propias razones."

"Sí."

Limpió su boca con la parte de atrás de su mano y sacudió su cabeza, su salvaje cabello moviéndose sólo un poco. "Estúpido, estúpido. ¿Qué diferencia hace **por qué** hago algo? Eso no afecta el resultado." Se puso de pie, estirándose para asentar su comida, notando desde la esquina de su ojo que ella estaba tratando con mucho esfuerzo no mirarlo fijamente, especialmente cuando la toalla se deslizó un poco. Casi rió; ella había intentado explicarle "recato" también, y como otras cosas Humanas que no tenían sentido tampoco. Pero ella le frunció el ceño de repente, sus ojos revisando su torso directamente, y él se miró a sí mismo, dándose cuenta que debió haber visto los moretones todos sobre su cuerpo, y las abrasiones donde quiera que no estaban los moretones. Volvió a mirarla y sonrió.

"Entrenando con Vegeta-sama," explicó. "Está tratando de trabajar una nueva técnica."

"¿Sobre ti?" Su tono estaba desaprobándolo.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Soy el que más cerca iguala su poder. Es bueno para ambos de nosotros luchar cada tanto. Nos obliga a mejorar. No lo he derrotado aún, pero lo haré." Sonrió en anticipación, momentáneamente olvidando que ella estaba allí, y luego recordó su presencia ---y su conversación. "¿Entonces? ¿Es eso compasión? ¿Estar preocupada sobre cómo me hice algo como esto?"

"Podría ser considerado eso."

"Ah. Pero si estabas preocupada por mí por alguna razón propia ---digamos, que querías algo de mí--- no sería compasión." Ella asintió, y él suspiró. "Me rindo. Ustedes no tienen sentido."

Ella le frunció el ceño de nuevo y luego lo aligeró, mientras ella aparentemente tuvo una idea. Él la miró curiosamente mientras ella se levantaba y se dirigía al gabinete, sacando el equipo médico, y cuando él fue a sentarse a su sofá ella dio un paso para agacharse frente a él, su cabeza gacha. "Kakarotto-sama," dijo en su manera más formal de esclavo a amo, "por favor permíteme atender tus heridas."

"¿Heridas?" **Eso** fue divertido. Ella no debió haber visto las clases de verdaderas heridas que los Saiyajin podían infringirse entre ellos. Pero, él sospechó, que había más en esto que sólo su espontánea decisión de jugar al rol del esclavo de nuevo. "Son sólo pequeñas---- oh, está bien."

Ella sonrió y abrió el equipo, encontrando el ungüento antibiótico y moviéndose debajo de él para poder alcanzar su espalda, y comenzó a esparcir abundantemente el ungüento en cada abrasión que pudo encontrar. Él suspiró a pesar de sí mismo, relajándose bajo sus atenciones. Ella rió en su oído. "¿Ves? Estoy haciendo algo por ti ahora, por amabilidad."

Él giró su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Lo estás? ¿Porque no te pedí hacerlo?"

"Correcto. Estas deben dolerte."

"No realmente," Aunque se sentía muy bien, sus dedos en su piel... Pero él sonrió de repente, viendo una manera de agarrarla con su propio argumento. "Pero esto no es amabilidad, porque lo estás haciendo para probar un punto. ¡Lo estás haciendo por tus propias razones!"

Ella suspiró en exasperación, y él rió, complacido que había ganado una victoria, aunque sea pequeña. En broma, desenroscó su cola y la sacudió en el mentón con ella, suavemente; ella le frunció el ceño ante eso, molesta.

"Estaba tratando de ser buena," lo reprendió. Él le sacudió con su cola de nuevo.

"Bueno es estúpido," respondió, inclinándose contra el alféizar vagamente. "Y no tiene sentido, de todas maneras."

Ella alejó su rostro de su cola, irritada ---y se detuvo. Por un largo momento ella estuvo en silencio bajo él, y él miró de nuevo ociosamente para ver que ella estaba mirando fijamente, curiosidad llenando su rostro, a su cola. Cuidadosamente, vacilantemente, se movió para tocarla con un dedo.

Él no pudo evitar su reacción; su cola se envolvió alrededor de su mano instantáneamente, envolviéndola desde su muñeca a sus dedos. Era capaz de mantenerla floja, lo que era bueno, ya que si no era lo suficientemente cuidadoso podría romper cada hueso en su mano... Ella se sobresaltó, jadeando, y trató de alejarse inmediatamente, y él se hizo liberarla. Ella se movió para atrás, mirando fijamente a su cola como si fuese una víbora, frotando su muñeca.

Ni siquiera había intentado tocar su cola en todos los meses que había venido aquí, y aunque su invitación del primer día seguía en pie, a él le sorprendía que ella finalmente encontrara el valor de aceptar su oferta de hace tanto tiempo. Él se había dado cuenta que su cola la hacía sentir incómoda en algún nivel, tal vez porque su presencia era un apuntado recordatorio de que él no era Humano, y ella la había evitado cuidadosamente hasta ahora. Le complacía, extrañamente, que ella la haya tocado hoy.

"Cambiaste de opinión, ¿verdad?" le preguntó. "Lo siento por agarrarte. Reflejos."

Ella se mantuvo frotando su muñeca, y él estuvo repentinamente perturbado de ver que había un creciente moretón en su pálida piel. Incluso más perturbante era la mirada en su rostro. Ella parecía casi... tenerle miedo. "¿Reflejos?" preguntó ella con incomodidad. "Casi me sacaste la mano." Le frunció el ceño, sus ojos angostándose de repente. "Tenía la impresión de que la cola de los Saiyajin era su punto débil."

Él se volteó para mirarla, frunciendo el ceño, sorprendido que supiera sobre la debilidad de la cola. No era algo de lo que realmente debería estar hablando con una esclava, pero... la había lastimado, a pesar de ser inconscientemente. "Lo es," respondió al final. "Pero tienes que agarrarla realmente muy fuerte, o jalarla."

Ella alzó la vista, y hubo algo repentinamente afilando y distante sobre su mirada. "¿Y qué pasaría, si la agarro lo suficientemente fuerte?"

Su ceño fruncido se profundizó. Este era uno de los tópicos que Vegeta había decretado que no serían discutidos incluso en la presencia de de esclavos, mucho menos en directa conversación con ellos. Y había algo extraño sobre la manera en que lo estaba mirando ahora. Algo casi... calculador.

Así que era eso. Ahora entendía por qué lo había estado mirando fijamente en la plataforma, el primer día que él la había visto.

Pero... incluso ahora, sabiendo quien y qué era ella...

Lentamente, sacó su cola para cernerse delante de ella, la punta justo en frente de su rostro. Sus ojos se alzaron a él, sobresaltados, y él asintió, una vez.

Su mano apareció. Él no se movió, la cola ni siquiera temblando, mientras sus dedos se enroscaban alrededor de ella, firmemente; más allá de su mano, sus ojos eran duros... pero vacilantes. Miró fijamente a la cola, luego a él.

Y un momento después, la soltó.

Él la dejó donde estaba por un largo momento, mirándola; ella bajó sus ojos y revenció su cabeza, mirando a sus manos, que estaban temblando en su regazo. Pudo haber jalado de ella. Pudo haberlo puesto de rodillas por el dolor, toda su fuerza drenada de su cuerpo, y pudo haberle hecho cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa. Incluso un débil Humano podía matar un Saiyajin, si estaba tan incapacitado. Incluso una diminuta mujer Humana sin armas. Todo lo que tenía que haber hecho era jalar de la cola que él le había ofrecido.

No lo había hecho. Pero él no había confundido la mirada en sus ojos un momento antes, tampoco. ÉL había ganado otra victoria... pero esta batalla, él supo, no había terminado aún. Todavía...

Sacó una mano, y tomó su mentón entre sus dedos, como había hecho el primer día que la había conocido. Ella alzó la vista, cuidadosamente, y él fue golpeado, de nuevo, por cuan bonita era ella. Los dos mechones que usaba sueltos a los lados de su rostro lo enmarcaban hermosamente, y sufrió un repentino, extraño impulso de tocarlos.

"¿Fue eso amabilidad, Chi-chi?" le preguntó tranquilamente. Sus ojos se ampliaron, y ella se alejó repentinamente, bruscamente, rompiendo su agarre.

"No lo sé," respondió en un mono tono, y en ese momento, otro impulso lo golpeó, más poderosamente que antes. Él sonrió, y se acercó a ella de nuevo, esta vez con su cola; y ella se sobresaltó mientras él la enroscaba suavemente sobre su hombro y alrededor de la parte de atrás de su cuello. Ella lo miró fijamente, pero no se resistió mientras el se acercaba hacia ella lentamente. Y la besó.

Duró sólo un momento, y luego ella se puso rígida, empujándolo violentamente. Él la soltó y sacó su cola, inclinándose de nuevo en el sofá. Ella estaba temblando, y parecía incapaz de mirarlo. Y por todo lo que él había logrado ocultar las externas señales de eso, él estaba tan profundamente perturbado como ella.

Repentinamente ella se levantó del sofá, poniéndose de pie con su espalda a él. "Kakarotto-sama, ¿podría... podría irme?"

Podría mantenerla aquí. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dar la orden, y ella se quedaría. Ella haría cualquier cosa que él le dijera, en realidad; ella era de él, después de todo. Sería un asunto simple, en realidad, obligarla a hacer cualquier cosa que deseara... cualquiera sea ella.

Pero no lo haría. No **podría**.

"Sí," le dijo, y ella se apresuró a la puerta. Se detuvo, sin embargo, cuando él la llamó, "Chi-chi. Tú... no tienes que volver aquí, a menos que quieras. No importa lo que te ordené hacer. Yo... lo que quiero decir es, tienes una elección. Vuelve si quieres. Si no quieres... no te obligaré."

Ella no se movió por un largo momento, y luego asintió, una vez, sin voltearse. Y luego casi corrió para irse, las ornamentadas puertas cerrándose tras ella.

Kakarotto miró fijamente a las puertas por un largo momento después de que ella se hubiera ido.

* * *

Él se despertó repentinamente mientras alguien golpeaba fuertemente en las puertas de su habitación, sacándolo de las profundidades de su sueño. Sacudió su cabeza, desorientado; era el presente. Chi-chi se había ido hace doce años. Y quien quiera que estuviera golpeando su puerta tenía que mejor tener una maldita buena excusa.

Adormecido, se sentó y gritó, "¿Qué, maldición? ¡Entra!"

Las puertas se abrieron y Zarbon entró, pareciendo extremadamente incómodo. A Kakarotto no le importó. "¿Qué demonios sucede?"

Zarbon se reverenció profundamente. "Kakarotto-sama. Pensé que podría haber querido saber... ha habido una redada en el palacio de Vegeta-sama."

"**¿Qué?**" Kakarotto se puso de pie, instantáneamente despierto. Apretó sus puños y se obligó a escuchar, manteniendo su ki apenas revisado, mientras Zarbon tartamudeaba el informe: un pequeño grupo de resistencias hubieron logrado descaradamente entrar en el palacio y rescatar a su Líder, a pesar de la guardia constante. Se hubieron **atrevido** a golpear en el corazón mismo del poder Saiyajin en la Tierra...

La voz de Zarbon penetró su furia después de un momento. "¿Kakarotto-sama? ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?"

Se hizo pensar, apretando sus dientes en frustración. "Busquen el palacio desde la aguja del sub-sótano; quiero saber como entraron allí. Ahora, ¡maldición! Y diles que voy a ir a supervisar la búsqueda." Repentinamente otro pensamiento se le ocurrió, un pensamiento que casi inmediatamente enfría su ira. Pero no había manera de evitarlo.

"Antes de ir, sin embargo, traéme todo el informe. Y abre un canal de comunicaciones con el cinturón de asteroides," añadió, suavemente. Los ojos de Zarbon se ampliaron, pero asintió en cumplimiento, y Kakarotto tomó un profundo respiro de resignación. "Debo notificar al Príncipe."

* * *


	9. Parte 9

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Círculo completo**

_(Full Circle)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** "¿¿¿Nani???" ¿se preguntan? "¿¿El hijo de Vegeta... y no es Trunks??" Hai, hai, espérenme. Todo será explicado... ahora. ^_^

Como de costumbre, los disclaimers normales: Si les gusta, dejen comentarios. Tengan cuidado, corazones débiles: allí el fanfic tiene facciones de sexo, violencia, palabrotas, temas oscuros, y situaciones adultas, aunque no hay ningún exceso de ninguna (bueno, excepto tal vez violencia, pero vamos, es un fanfic de DB). Y tengan cuidado, aunque poca atención: Esta es la parte nueve. Todavía les quedan... diecisiete partes más. ^o^ También, A Quien Corresponda: No me demanden. Sé que mucha gente, incluyendo el estimado Sr. Toriyama, es dueño de los derechos de la mayoría de estos personajes y el concepto. Sólo estoy haciendo esto por diversión. **muchas reverencias arrepentidas** =)

Espero que les guste. Háganlo saber. =)

Nora

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: Círculo Completo  
(Parte 9: ¡El inintencionado peón! ¡¡Un secreto es revelado!!)

"Los semi-Saiyajin son, físicamente, virtualmente indistinguibles de los Saiyajin, a un lado del las variaciones ocasionales menores en colores que vienen de la parte Humana de su descendencia. Ellos tienen las mismas características básicas raciales: la fuerza física, el naturalmente alto ki y control del mismo, la cola y sus acompañadas habilidades de cambiar de forma (aunque las colas de la mayoría de los semi-Saiyajin nacidos durante los años de la Ocupación fueron amputadas), el alto metabolismo, etc. ¿Entonces por qué, uno podrá preguntarse, esclavizaron los Saiyajin a estos media raza ---sus propios hijos, de hecho? La respuesta es en parte mero pragmatismo; muchos semi-Saiyajin tienen incluso mayor potencial de poder que sus padres Saiyajin. Pero entonces surge la pregunta: ¿por qué no le dieron la bienvenida a estos potenciales guerreros entre ellos? La respuesta a eso, bastante francamente, es: ¿quién dice que no lo hicieron?"

---**La Guerra de Liberación: Una Crónica.** (4ta Ed., Capítulo 7 ["Hijos Olvidados: La Ira de los Semi-Saiyajin."])

* * *

"Si Vegeta tiene un hijo," Shiatar dijo bruscamente, "me comeré mi armadura."

Bulma alzó la vista desde donde había estado revisando el tendido cuerpo del niño, mirando de cerca a las lecturas que estaba recibiendo del escaner en su mano. Ten Shin Han y Krillin le fruncieron el ceño desde donde estaban en el lado lejano de la enfermería, y Beluun dio un paso hacia la mesa para obtener un mejor vistazo del "paciente". Más allá de Bulma, Yamcha cruzó sus brazos, apoyado contra la consola de computadora.

"Por esta actitud sola, Ko-san," el líder de la célula del Desierto dijo, "supongo que mejor empieza a buscar por algo para beber para ir preparando tu armadura. Ahora sabemos por qué Vegeta es un semejante bastardo arrogante. Es genético."

Shiatar lo ignoró, dando un paso para mirar al niño de nuevo. Dormido, era incluso más obvio: si él era el hijo de Vegeta, no había heredado ni una maldita cosa del hombre visiblemente. Lo que era enteramente posible, pero... ella sólo **sintió**, con un instinto en el que había aprendido a confiar, que este niño no era más hijo de Vegeta de lo que ella misma era. Era más que sólo la apariencia del niño, aunque en algún nivel no podía evitar comparar sus facciones con esas de Trunks. No había habido ninguna pregunta que Trunks era el hijo de Vegeta cuando él le había revelado su origen; era realmente sorprendente que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta antes, dado el fuerte parecido entre padre e hijo. Este niño no tenía ninguna de las facciones que ella hubiera esperado del vástago del más poderoso guerrero de la raza Saiyajin. Sus ojos eran amplios y regularmente fijos más que angostados y angulares, y aunque tenía una amplia frente, no era ni de cerca tan alta como debería haber sido. Su cabello no era de ninguna ayuda, ya que el 90% de los Saiyajin y semi-Saiyajin en existencia tenían áspera, pinchuda (incluyéndose), pero su tez era: él era demasiado pálido. Vegeta y Trunks compartían un más oscuro, levemente tono olivado color que este niño carecía totalmente. Y era malditamente demasiado alto; si ellos tenían razón en su estimación de la edad del niño, era claro que él ya estaba en camino de pasar la cabeza de su "padre".

Era posible que estuviera equivocada. El niño podría simplemente verse como su madre, cualquiera sea la pobre mujer que haya tenido la desgracia de cargar un hijo de Vegeta. Entonces... ¿podría estar mirando a un hermano, en esencia, de Trunks? Incómodamente, sus ojos se levantaron hacia Bulma, que estaba frunciendo ante los datos que estaba recibiendo de su escaner. No; este cabello de Bulma era incluso más corto que el de la otra Bulma que ella había conocido en el mundo de Trunks, y mientras que ambas mujeres tenían la misma endurecida, no tonta mirada sobre ellas, esta usaba un arma en la cadera de su guardapolvo. La madre de Trunks no había necesitado un arma... porque la otra Bulma había vivido en un mundo donde lo Saiyajin no habían venido como conquistadores. Y esa Bulma había tenido una significativamente diferente relación con el Vegeta de su mundo... Shiatar suspiró. Todo esto de la dimensión alternativa hacía las cosas tan confusas. Suficiente es decir que este niño, si era realmente el hijo de Vegeta, podría ser sólo un **medio**-hermano del otro hijo de Vegeta que ella conoció. No había manera en el infierno que esta Bulma, la líder del movimiento de resistencia dedicada a hacer la vida de Vegeta y los de su clase un infierno, alguna vez hubiera ---de voluntad propia, de cualquier manera--- dormido con su mortal enemigo. No habría ningún Trunks en esta dimensión.

Pero no importaba eso. "¿Por qué estás tan segura que no es el hijo de Vegeta?" Ten Shin Han preguntó, caminando hacia adelante. "No tenemos prueba que no lo sea."

"Correcto," dijo Krillin, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos. "De lo que nos dijiste, él es más que lo suficientemente poderoso para ser el mocoso de Vegeta. Y mira; esa es la insignia de la casa real en su armadura."

Shiatar sacudió su cabeza. "Todos en el servicio inmediato de Vegeta usan esa insignia," dijo. "Nappa, Radditz, y Kakarotto la usan, y no están relacionados en ninguna manera al Príncipe. Y **yo soy** una prueba viviente que ese poder no es simplemente una cuestión de herencia. Demonios, para ese motivo, Radditz y Kakarotto son prueba de eso; su padre, por lo que escuché, era un típico soldado de clase baja. El poder viene tanto del entrenamiento como de los genes... y del corazón, creo." Sonrió para sí misma. Trunks era una prueba de eso, también.

"Y Shiatar-san tiene razón en otro respeto," Bulma dijo repentinamente, llamando la atención de todos. Todavía estaba trabajando en su escaneo del niño, sin levantar sus ojos del instrumento en su mano. "No tiene sentido que este niño sea de Vegeta. Si tenemos razón en nuestra estimación de su edad, alrededor de los once, entonces él nació mucho antes que Vegeta se convirtiese en un Super Saiyajin. Para entonces, el **Rey** Vegeta era todavía una verdadera amenaza para el **Príncipe** Vegeta, y sabemos que el Rey y el Heredero no tienen ningún amor perdido entre ellos. Si el Príncipe hubiera tenido un hijo, entonces habría otro heredero. Haciendo a nuestro Heredero actual reemplazable." Alzó la vista, frunciendo el ceño. "Cualquier cosa que sea el Príncipe Vegeta, no es un tonto. Si **fuera** de alguna manera lo suficientemente descuidado como para engendrar un hijo, no hubiera permitido que el niño viviera el siguiente día después de haber nacido."

"Correcto," dijo Shiatar. "Esa es la cosa más grande. En todo el tiempo que hemos luchado contra él, Vegeta no ha hecho nada sin un propósito. ¿Por qué de repente viraría de ese patrón, con esto?"

Ten Shin Han frunció el entrecejo, considerando. "Pero por tus argumentos, eso podría explicar por qué nadie sabía que este niño existía. Si el Príncipe eligió quedarse con el niño, hubiera tenido que manterlo un secreto. Sería peligroso para él revelar que tuviese un heredero."

"Vegeta ha sido un Super Saiyajin por los últimos dos años más o menos, según nuestras estimaciones," Shiatar respondió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Es mucho más poderoso que su padre ahora que todo el Ejército del Imperio no pudiera detenerlo, si fueran lo suficientemente estúpidos para intentarlo. Así que no hubiera habido necesidad de mantener a este niño en secreto por un tiempo." Suspiró, frustrada. "**Mírenlo**, por el amor de dios; el ego de la familia real es la única cosa más grande que su poder. Engendran tanto por apariencias como por poder, y se enorgullecen de su parecido físico. Incluso la **mujer** en esa familia tenía el mismo horrendo cabello que Vegeta. Este niño no se parece en nada a ellos."

Yamcha suspiró desde la consola. "Eso puede ser bien verdad. Pero es académico." Le frunció el ceño a Shiatar. "Lo que quiero saber es, ¿qué demonios te poseyó para traer a un Saiyajin aquí, dentro de una de nuestras más importantes bases?"

Shiatar se tensó, pero suspiró. Ya había tenido que soportar las recriminaciones en el camino desde la redada, y tuvo que aceptar que no estaría escuchando el final de ninguna de ellas en algún tiempo. Particularmente si este niño causaba problemas. Y si eso sucedía, merecería cualquier regaño que recibiese.

"Lo siento," dijo, agachando su cabeza. "Pero si lo hubiera dejado allí... saben lo que hubieran hecho con él."

"¿A quien le **importa** lo que puedan haberle hecho?" Yamcha demandó bruscamente. "Entonces probablemente hubiera sido asesinado por su falla ---¿por qué simplemente no lo dejaste morir? Un Saiyajin menos, ¡mocoso o no mocoso! O si estabas tan preocupada sobre **cómo** moriría, ¿por qué demonios no lo mataste tú misma?"

Shiatar lo miró fijamente, sin decir nada, y después de un momento, él escupió a un lado en disgusto. "Me voy," declaró. "Tengo una célula que gestionar." Y con eso, se dio la vuelta y se fue de la enfermería. El silencio que cayó por un momento fue dolorosamente incómodo.

Bulma pausó su escaneo, frunciendo después de él, luego suspiró, sus ojos ablandándose. Se centró por un momento en Shiatar. "No le prestes atención," dijo amablemente. "Sólo está en un apuro por que esta pesadilla se termine, y los Saiyajin se vayan. Todos lo estamos, pero... bueno..." Bajó su cabeza, y Shiatar estuvo sorprendida de ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas. "Creo... él sabe que si no hubiera sido por la llegada de los Saiyajin, él y yo podríamos haber estado casados ahora."

Shiatar aclaró su garganta incómodamente, y alejó su mirada.

El escaner en la mano de Bulma hizo un ruido repentinamente, y todos alzaron la vista de nuevo a su jadeo. "Bueno, ahora," dijo la Líder, de vuelta a los negocios, a pesar que su tono era dudoso. "Eso responde **esa** pregunta."

Shiatar se inclinó hacia adelante, y Ten Shin Han, Krillin, y Beluun vinieron para acercarse alrededor de la mensa. "¿Qué es eso, Bulma-san?" preguntó Ten Shin Han.

"Acabo de terminar mi escaneo," dijo ella. "Y Shiatar tiene razón; este niño definitivamente no es el hijo de Vegeta, De hecho," alzó la mirada, centrándose en ellos, "ni siquiera es Saiyajin."

Todos jadearon; Shiatar recuperándose primero. "¿No es Saiyajin? Pero..." Se agachó y tomó el final de la cola del niño, que yacía inmóvil a través de su cintura. Bulma sacudió su cabeza.

"Saben que todos los semi-Saiyajin nacen con colas. Obviamente la de él nunca fue removida, o la regeneró y se le fue permitido mantenerla."

"Entonces..." Shiatar comenzó, luego pensó en algo. Agachándose para girar la cabeza del niño a un lado, agarró la parte de arriba de una de sus orejas. "Ah. La prueba."

Todos se inclinaron hacia adelante, para ver un diminuto número tatuado dentro de la piel de la oreja del niño. Shiatar miró a Beluun, quien asintió, reconociendo. "Definitivamente es semi-Saiyajin." Ella se acercó, alejando su propio cabello detrás de su oreja derecha; bajó un poco la oreja para exponer un tatuaje similar. Beluun hizo lo mismo para revelar el suyo.

"Había escuchado que hacían esto," Bulma dijo, inclinándose para escanear la oreja del niño. "Es un tatuaje a presión, uno que está unido con el cartílago tan bien como con la piel, ¿hmm? Incluso si esta sección de epidermis es removida, el tatuaje aparece en un escaner o en un Scouter, ¿verdad?"

Shiatar y Beluun asintieron, y Ten Shin Han y Krillin los miraron fijamente en incomodidad. "Lo hacen en el nacimiento," Beluun explicó. "Todos los niños semi-Saiyajin son etiquetados de esta manera. Es para que si alguno de ellos alguna vez regeneramos nuestras colas, no podamos pasar pos Saiyajin bajo escrutinio cercano. No sin cortarnos nuestras orejas, y eso es algo llamativo."

Bulma asintió ausentemente, todavía observando la información del escaner. "Tan pronto como puedo decir, la cola de este pequeño nunca fue removida en primer lugar. Así que o alguien se equivocó y se olvidó de ponerlo con los infantes esclavos, o se le permitió quedarse con su cola deliberadamente. Por qué, sin embargo, es algo que podamos ser capaces de averiguar muy pronto. Se está despertando."

Bajaron la vista, sobresaltados, mientras la cabeza del niño se movía, y gemía suavemente; Shiatar le frunció el ceño a los demás. "Mejor den un paso atrás," les dijo. "Creo que puedo mantenerlo si intenta escapar, pero apostaría en ser capaz de detener un golpe a un blanco si intenta algo más."

Incómodamente, los otros dieron un paso atrás; Ten Shin Han y Krillin dieron un paso frente a Bulma. Shiatar se acercó para poner a prueba las correas que estaban sosteniendo al niño; no lo sostendrían por mucho si liberaba su verdadera fuerza. Pero entonces ella se detuvo mientras se sentía siendo observada, y alzó la vista para ver al niño estudiándola cuidadosamente.

"Hola, allí," dijo, sonriendo. "Bienvenido de vuelta a la tierra de los vivos."

El niño parpadeó, y se movió un poco, frunciendo el ceño mientras se daba cuenta que estaba restringido, luego angostándole sus ojos. "¿Dónde estoy?"

"Eso no es importante. Aunque tengo algunas preguntas para ti."

El niño apretó sus dientes. "¿Y piensas que las responderé, fugitiva?"

"Eso depende," Shiatar respondió fríamente. "Considerando que legalmente, tú eres tan fugitivo como yo lo soy."

El niño la miró fijamente, frunciendo el ceño en confusión. "¿Nani?"

No podía estar fingiendo. Shiatar alzó la mirada a Beluun, luego a los demás, sorprendida. "Él no lo sabe."

El niño frunció el entrecejo, e intentó sentarse; las correas crujieron audiblemente. La única razón por la que no las había roto ya, Shiatar juzgó, era porque estaba todavía mareado después de su batalla de la inconsciencia. "¿No sé qué?" demandó. "¡Libérenme!"

Shiatar puso una mano en su pecho y lo acostó de nuevo, con dureza. Sus ojos se ampliaron mientras la respiración fue repentinamente golpeada lejos de él. "En caso que hayas olvidado," Shiatar le dijo bruscamente, "Yo soy la que te puso aquí. Tomó alrededor de dos segundos una vez que me puse seria. Si quieres morir, sigue luchando y no respondas mis preguntas."

Él la miró, odiando silenciosamente... pero se relajó, levemente, debajo de las correas. "Así está mejor," dijo Shiatar, más suavemente. Sabía que una demostración de fuerza tendría más impacto en el niño que palabras; cualquiera haya sido su verdadera herencia, había sido **críado** como un Saiyajin puro, y los Saiyajin respondían a la fuerza más que a la razón. "Así que dime. ¿Quién eres? Ya sabemos que no eres el hijo de Vegeta."

Él frunció el ceño inmediatamente en ira. "Hijo **adoptado**, fugitiva."

"Realmente deberías cuidar ese término, niño. Nunca sabes cuando alguien lo aplicará contigo. Dime esto, ¿sabías que eres un semi-Saiyajin?"

El niño la miró fijamente, confusión abruptamente reemplazada por shock... luego indignación. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Semi-Saiyajin," repitió fríamente. "Eres un media raza, como yo. ¿Sabías eso?"

Los ojos del niño se angostaron repentinamente en feroces líneas. "¡Mentirosa!" Se sentó, arremetiéndose a ella mientras las correas alrededor de su torso se soltaban como bandas de papel; Shiatar implacablemente levantó una mano frente a su rostro y convocó su poder. El niño se cogeló, cada músculo tenso a mitad del agache, mirando fijamente a la brillante bola dorada de energía que ella sostenía a dos pulgadas frente a su nariz.

"Tomaré eso como un no," dijo suavemente. "Relájate. No te vas a ningún lado. Tenemos mucho de que hablar, tú y yo."

* * *

Una hora más tarde, todo lo que había construido en su vida, en su corazón ---toda su identidad--- había sido dada vuelta.

Estaba de pie en la esquina de la habitación, su espalda dada vuelta de la mujer semi-Saiyajin fugitiva que lo estaba interrogando, sus brazos cruzados y su expresión cuidadosamente calculada. Estos resistencias eran los enemigos. No deben ver cuando lo han perturbado. Estaban mintiendo, se dijo a sí mismo, una y otra vez. Tenían que estar mintiendo.

**¿Pero por qué lo harían...?**

Ignoró el susurro de duda en su mente. No necesitaban razón alguna. Ellos eran resistencias, deshonrosos y mentirosos.

La mujer estaba pacientemente en silencio detrás de él, esperando; él se dio cuenta en consternación que ella estaba preparada para esperar toda la noche. No tenía opción. Ella era la semi-Saiyajin más fuerte que él hubiera conocido; mucho más fuerte que él mismo. Lo odiaba, que esta advenediza fugitiva escava fuera más fuerte que él. Odiaba incluso más haber perdido una batalla con ella. Y odiaba, más que todo, las cosas que estaba diciéndole ahora.

**No soy semi-Saiyajin. No puedo serlo. Los semi-Saiyajin son débiles, inferiores que los Saiyajin de sangre pura... tengo una cola... no puede ser**

Había sido superado, por un semi-Saiyajin que definitivamente no era débil.

Y tenía un tatuaje de esclavo en su oreja.

Se dio vuelta, bruscamente. Los otros resistencia se habían retirado para sentarse en sillas o apoyarse contra las consolas a su alrededor; sólo la mujer semi-Saiyajin estaba de pie, los brazos implacablemente cruzados, frente a él. No lo dejaría hasta que lo enfrentase. ¿Pero cómo podía enfrentarlo, cuando lo que le había dicho ---si era cierto--- significaba que todo lo que había pensado sobre su padre y él mismo era erróneo?

Pero tenía que reconocerlo, al menos un poco. "Está bien," dijo al final. "Vamos a... asumir que lo que estás diciéndome es la verdad. Asumamos ---hipotéticamente--- que yo puedo ser s-semi-Saiyajin." Odió esa palabra, repentinamente. "¿Por qué mi padre habría de adoptarme? ¿Por qué se hubiera molestado incluso conmigo, si yo fuera... como tu?"

"Eso," dijo la mujer, "es una de las cosas que estamos tratando de averiguar." Suspiró, y comenzó a caminar lentamente. "Veamos. Dices que Vegeta te adoptó cuando eras un bebé. Dices que te dijo que tus padres estaban muertos, y que él decidió criarte él mismo porque tenías semejante potencial. ¿Entonces quienes son tus verdaderos padres?"

"No lo sé," respondió, con arrogancia. "Otousama simplemente me dijo que ellos eran guerreros de clase alta que murieron. Eso es todo lo que necesité saber."

La mujer rió. "Bueno, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez uno de tus padres lo fue. Pero el otro, ambos sabemos, era un Humano." Él saltó, pero no dijo nada. "Suficiente es decir, está claro que Vegeta te ha mentido sobre algunas cosas básicas. No creo que podamos tomar nada de lo que te ha dicho como algo de valor."

Se dio vuelta de nuevo, deseado desesperadamente que pudiera escapar de esta mujer con sus mentiras. **Tenían** que ser mentiras. Su padre no le hubiera mentido.

¿O sí?

"Creo que mejor aprende a confiar en nosotros," dijo la mujer, como si estuviera leyéndole la mente. "No tenemos razones para mentirte."

"No tengo tampoco para confiar en ustedes. Ayudaré a mi padre a matarlos a todos, tan pronto como escape."

Ella rió en el acto, y él miró sobre su hombro para observarla. "También pienso que deberías ponerte cómodo aquí," dijo burlonamente. "Porque si yo fuera tu, pensaría que que sucedería si **sí** tuviera la suerte y lograse escapar de aquí. Fallaste, allá en el palacio. Tu amado padre confió en ti para vigilar su hogar y a un valioso prisionero, y nosotros 'fugitivos' entramos y la robamos justo bajo tus narices. Y luego perdiste una batalla contra mí ---una baja semi-Saiyajin. Como tú, si debo añadir." Sonrió, cruelmente. "Ahora. Dime que hará probablemente Vegeta contigo si vuelves."

Palideció, y se volteó para mirar fijamente a la pared, conmocionado. Ella tenía razón. Él nunca le había fallado a su padre antes... pero no tenía ilusiones sobre cómo Vegeta reaccionaría a las noticias de la redada en su palacio. Y a su falla. Hijo o no hijo, Vegeta no toleraba las fallas. No era de preguntarse porqué estos resistencias no lo habían ubicado en una celda o habían puesto un collar para bajar el poder en él. Sabían que no había otro lugar para que él fuese.

Un estremecimiento pasó a través de él antes que pudiera quitárselo. En una habitación rodeada de gente, nunca se había sentido más solo en su vida. ¿Por qué esta mujer simplemente no lo había matado, allá en el palacio? ¿Por qué lo había traído aquí, y por qué estaba diciéndole estas terribles cosas?

Ella suspiró bruscamente, dando un paso hacia él, y él se tensó mientras sintió su mano caer sobre su hombro. Alzó su vista hacia ella ---y frunció el ceño, viendo una sorprendentemente amable sonrisa en su rostro.

"Creo que he estado yendo mal todo este tiempo," dijo suavemente. "Empecemos de nuevo. ¿Tienes hambre?"

Tenía, pero dijo, "No."

Ella rió de nuevo. "Tal padre, tal hijo adoptado, ¿hmm? Aunque mejor dile a Vegeta que te enseñe a mentir mejor." Él apretó sus dientes, bullendo silenciosamente, mientras ella miraba de nuevo a uno de sus compañeros que asintió y fue hacia el comunicador en la pared para llamar por comida.

Ella se volteó de él y suspiró. "Supongo que mejor doy yo el primer paso. Mi nombre es Ko Shiatar. Y soy de hecho, como tu tan adecuadamente me nombraste, una fugitiva. Soy también, como estoy segura que habrás adivinado, un miembro de la resistencia. ¿Ahora qué hay de ti?"

Él frunció el ceño. No podía ser. "¿Ko Shiatar?" preguntó, volteándose para fruncirle el ceño. Ahora que lo pensaba, sí encajaba en la descripción: una mujer más baja que el promedio de los semi-Saiyajin con largo cabello y típicas facciones Saiyajin, estropeadas por unos verdes ojos Humanos. Pero... "Se supone que estás muerta."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "He estado escuchando eso mucho últimamente. Pero no, estoy bastante viva, obviamente. ¿Ahora qué hay de ti?"

Él cruzó sus brazos y levantó su mentó con orgullo. "Sabes que soy el hijo adoptivo de Vegeta-sama. También me convertiré en el primer teniente del Príncipe algún día. Mi nombre es Bardock."

Ko Shiatar frunció el ceño, y miró a sus compañeros; uno de ellos, una mujer Humana, dio un paso adelante para ondear un escaner de alguna clase sobre él. Bardock toleró esto, mirándola.

"Bardock, ¿hmm?" Shiatar reflexionó en voz alta, y le angostó sus ojos. "Sólo por curiosidad, niño, ¿que planeas hacer con respecto al actual primer teniente de Vegeta, Kakarotto?"

Él sonrió, cruzando sus brazos con orgullo. "Mi padre me dijo que Kakarotto es un débil que carece del espíritu de un guerrero. Por eso me ha entrenado para volverme tan fuerte como sea posible; necesita un verdadero guerrero a su lado. He de matar a Kakarotto algún día, y tomaré su lugar." Había una extraña mirada en el rostro de Shiatar; la semi-Saiyajin miró a la mujer Humana, y la última asintió silenciosamente. Sospechoso, Bardock les frunció el ceño en irritación. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué se están arrojando esas miradas una a otra?"

La mujer Humana revisó su escaner de nuevo, y habló por primera vez desde que Bardock escuchó algo. "Sólo porque acabo de correr otro escaneo genético en ti," le dijo suavemente, "y esta vez igualé tu ADN contra alguien más que Vegeta. Los resultados son inconfundibles." Miró a Shiatar. "Debí haberlo pensado antes, realmente. Pero incluso yo nunca supuse que Vegeta tuviera este nivel de ser así de retorcido."

Bardock puso sus manos en sus caderas. Su padre le había dicho que los Humanos eran absurdas, extrañas pequeñas criaturas, y la manear que esta mujer se estaba yendo por las ramas parecía confirmar esto. "¿Entonces que sucede?" demandó. "¿De qué están hablando?"

Shiatar se volteó para encararlo, su expresión en blanco. "Ella está diciendo que acaba de averiguar al menos quien es uno de tus padres," la mujer semi-Saiyajin le dijo. "Y eso quiere decir que Vegeta ha estado usándote en otro de sus pequeños juegos de los que le gusta jugar. Parece... que tu padre es Kakarotto."

* * *


	10. Parte 10

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Círculo completo**

_(Full Circle)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Hmm... ¿entonces cuántos de ustedes estuvieron sorprendidos por saber la identidad del niño, eh? No mientan, saben que fueron engañados. Aww, ¿quieren decir que de verdad lo averiguaron? Awwwwww, hombre... ^_^

Pero no tengan miedo; quedan más sorpresas por venir. ^_^

Antes de que proceda con el capítulo 10, aquí están las usuales advertencias/asesoramientos/disclaimers: 1) Si les gusta dejen comentarios. 2) Este fic contiene todo lo que haría a una película clasificada R, así que si están en ese rango menos de 17 so sólo extremadamente cálidos y borrosos, no lo lean. 3) ¿Ven ese "10" En algún lugar por ahí? Eso quiere decir que está es la parte 10. En caso que estén preguntándose, eso es de 26 partes en total. Sí. 26. feliz lectura. =3D)

Así que aquí vamos... y el usual... **profundo respiro** ¡¡ESCRIBANME!! ¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!! =3D)

Nora

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: Círculo Completo  
(Parte 10: La prueba del peón: ¡La sentencia a muerte de una ciudad!)

"Se ha dicho que el absoluto poder corrompe absolutamente. Al menos es cierto para los Humanos; sin embargo, los Saiyajin son probablemente únicos en la galaxia en que casi la raza entera tiene el potencia para poder absoluto. Pocos alguna vez se dan cuenta más de una fracción de ese potencial, por supuesto; aún así, el conocimiento que en cualquier momento, un camarada, un superior, un **niño** pueda repentinamente superar su propio poder y usurpar su lugar debe seguramente tener su efecto en la psique Saiyajin. Con su legendario egocentrismo, ¿cómo pueden suportar su perpetua incertidumbre? No lo hacen. El Saiyajin promedio existe en una elaborada prisión de auto-decepción, cada una creyéndose a sí mismo ser el más fuerte de sus compañeros, aceptando sólo el rígido marco de poder entregado por la tradición y sangre dentro de la sociedad Saiyajin para darse a sí mismo un sentido de lugar en su mundo, y un conocimiento de su propio potencial.

¿Y qué del más fuerte de los Saiyajin? ¿Esos cuyas categorías son seguras por sólo mientras puedan apretarla en sus puños? No tienen la comodidad de la negación. porque ellos **deben** encarar constante amenaza de ser usurpados. ¿Cómo viven con la incertidumbre, el constante miedo? No sabemos. Pero creo que el suyo debe ser la prisión más terrible de todas."

---El Líder, **Memorias de la Ocupación**, Cap. 4

* * *

Vegeta, Saiyajin no Oji, levantó sus dedos frente a él y contempló las estrellas, preguntándose cuanto tomaría conquistarlas todas una vez que empezara.

Estaba casi listo para comenzar. Su padre había empezado a irritarlo últimamente, y supuso que tendría que ir y matar al hombre; no gozaba con la idea de tomar las cargas de gobernar el Imperio, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Siempre podría delegar los deberes más tediosos a los subordinados, como había hecho en la Tierra; su Élite había probado ser más que competente en gestionar los varios aspectos del liderazgo, y el planeta prosperó. Incluso un contratiempo tal como el que había ocurrido no era dificultad.

Se giró en su silla lejos de la vasta ventana, que mostraba el campo de asteroides y las estrellas más allá de él, y se centró de nuevo en la pantalla de comunicaciones. La cabeza de Kakarotto estaba gacha, como si anticipase el castigo; Vegeta casi frunció el ceño. El Señor Feudal sabía muy bien que su señor no estaba enojado. La resistencia era una molestia, nada más, y la pérdida de su líder, a pesar de irritante, no era un problema que valiese la pena para gastar recurso. Kakarotto sabía esto, Vegeta lo sabía. Le disgustaba, mucho más que la pérdida de un prisionero, que su segundo en comando lo entendiera tan completamente.

Pero había tomado los pasos para aliviarse de ese problema.

Aún así, se concentró en el tema a mano. "Han invadido mi casa," dijo suavemente. "Se han atrevido a entrar sin autorización dentro de mis paredes, y se han llevado algo que es mío." Cruzó sus dedos. "No deben irse impunes. Quiero que sufran, Kakarotto."

"Hai, Oji-sama."

Vegeta consideró eso por un momento, y luego sonrió. "Estos resistencia han estado tranquilos por algún tiempo, curando sus heridas después de mis últimas represalias. Fue sólo un pequeño grupo que redó mi palacio, y sospecho que esto es una señal que su movimiento está en sus agonías. Así que los dejaré morir en paz, y no me molestaré con ellos."

Kakarotto alzó la vista, frunciendo el ceño; era claro que el Señor Feudal de la Tierra quería una respuesta más fuerte. Tomaba tales ataques personalmente, Vegeta reflexionó para sí mismo. Otra señal de la creciente debilidad de Kakarotto.

Muy bien. Le daría a su teniente una miseria. "Sin embargo," continuó fríamente, "tengo en mente golpearlos con un disparo en el lugar más doloroso. La resistencia lucha, o eso dicen ellos, por la gente de la Tierra. Bueno, entonces. Dejemos que la gente de la Tierra sufra por las transgresiones de sus defensores." Entrelazó sus dedos juntos, luego los separó, contemplándolos un poco más.

"Elige una ciudad," le dijo a Kakarotto. "Una larga, preferentemente. Y destrúyela."

Kakarotto frunció el ceño de nuevo. "No tenemos ningún conocimiento de la ubicación de la base de la resistencia, Vegeta-sama"

"No me importa." Kakarotto lo estaba cuestionando. Respetuosamente, cuidadosamente, pero Vegeta no había pasado por alto la importancia de la declaración. El Señor Feudal lo pensaba despilfarrador, tal vez, destruir una ciudad cuando sus habitantes probablemente no tenían nada que ver con los advenedizos que habían cometido la redada en su palacio. Invisiblemente, los dedos de Vegeta se apretaron en su enrejado. Paciencia, se dijo a sí mismo. A pesar de lo mucho que lo divertiría momentáneamente matar a Kakarotto, era mucho más placentero permitirle el juego en el que había invertido tanto tiempo y energía para correr su curso natural.

"No importa si no matas a ningún resistencia," explicó fríamente. "Les dolerá, terriblemente, sin embargo. La gente los culpará a **ellos**, al manos en parte, por la masacre. Eso es todo lo que me importa. ¿Entiendes?"

Kakarotto asintió, su expresión cuidadosamente neutral. Como si Vegeta no pudiera ver sus pensamientos yendo detrás del rostro de su teniente. El tonto. "Hai, Oji-sama."

"Entonces vé." La pantalla del comunicador se puso oscura, y Vegeta la miró fijamente por un largo momento. Kakarotto. Vegeta podía difícilmente creerlo, pero parecía que su segundo en comando todavía estaba enojado por los nimios incidentes de doce años atrás. Era sorprendente que uno de los guerreros más fuertes de la raza Saiyajin pudiera ser semejante tonto. Pero la evidencia estaba allí, en los ojos de Kakarotto, a pesar de lo mundo que el Señor Feudal tratase de ocultarlo. Había hecho un juramento de lealtad a su Príncipe, y Vegeta no dudaba que lo confirmaría ---tal era la naturaleza del patético espíritu de Kakarotto, que realmente permitía a su sentido del honor paralizarlo. Él era de Vegeta, en mente y cuerpo... pero no en alma.

Y Vegeta demandaba **absoluta** lealtad de su Élite.

Presionando un botón en el panel ante él, se sentó de nuevo mientras la pantalla se encendía una segunda vez. Se aclaró mientras la llamada era respondida del otro lado, y el receptor parpadeaba y se reverenciaba en repentina sorpresa. "¡Oji-sama!"

"Zarbon," Vegeta respondió ligeramente. "Es bueno verte de nuevo."

El guerrero de piel azul asintió en amable reconocimiento, su siempre perfecto cabello brillando con iridiscentes reflejos. "Hai, Oji-sama. Ha pasado un tiempo. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo hoy?"

Vegeta ondeó una mano casualmente. "Nada más de lo que pedí de ti antes, Zarbon. Sólo observa, e informa cualquier cosa inusual que veas a mí. Confío que no tengo que recordarte ser circunspecto."

"No, Oji-sama." El Jefe de Personal de Kakarotto se reverenció de nuevo, luego miró al Príncipe cuidadosamente. "¿Hay algo más en particular que quiera que vea, Oji-sama?"

"No, Zarbon. Nada específico. Sólo tus observaciones, y tus siempre precisas evaluaciones de sus significados. Estoy preocupado que tu amo está perdiendo vista de sus obligaciones, eso es todo. Necesito tu ayuda en asegurarme que mantenga su perspectiva apropiada. Fuiste de gran ayuda para mí en el pasado. Aprecio tu ayuda esta vez."

"Hai, Oji-sama." Zarbon se reverenció profundamente, y Vegeta terminó la comunicación, oscuridad encerrando la cámara de nuevo mientras la luz de la pantalla se desvanecía.

El cuerpo de Bardock no había sido entre las casualidades en el palacio por los resistencias. Él no estaba preocupado; el niño era por lejos más fuerte que cualquier grupo de Humanos y semi-Saiyajin. Si los resistencia habían sido lo suficientemente tontos como para capturarlo de alguna manera, probablemente se liberará lo suficientemente pronto, matando algunos de sus captores en el proceso, y volviendo a casa con la invaluable información sobre su red. Tendría que ser castigado, por supuesto, por su falla, pero derrotaría los propósitos de Vegeta el matarlo. Casi le gustaba el muchacho, realmente. Era claro que había tenido la suficiente suerte de no heredar la débil sangre de su padre.

Vegeta rió para sí mismo. Una buena inversión de hace doce años.

Riendo suavemente, giró su silla de nuevo hacia la ventana, y contempló las estrellas otra vez.

* * *

Kakarotto frunció para sí mismo, y trató de decidir cual ciudad iba a morir ese día.

Una pantalla puesta en la amplia mesa en su cuarto de conferencia estaba ahora mostrando un mapa político del continente, con ciudades de al menos un millón de habitantes resaltadas como puntos en el mapa. Irónico que tales diminutos puntos representen tantas almas. ¿Era sentimental de él, se preguntó, sentirse incómodo sobre la destrucción que estaba a punto de causar? Se frunció el ceño en incomodidad. ¿Qué estaba mal con él últimamente? No tenía sentido para él sentirse así. Había destruido planetas enteros antes, y aniquilado especies enteras; la destrucción de una ciudad no debería significar algo para él. Pero aniquilar un planeta era una cosa ---eso tenía un propósito. No podían vender muy bien un planeta con su especie indígena todavía en el lugar; tales limpiezas eran necesarias. Lo que le perturbaba sobre la orden de Vegeta era lo **absurdo** de ella. ¿Destruir la ciudad serviría como un ejemplo para la población de la Tierra? Indudablemente, ¿Pero haría una diferencia? Él mismo había intentado usar tales "ejemplos" atrás en los días de la actividad de la resistencia, y no habían funcionado; la resistencia no se permitiría ser mantenida cautiva. Destruir la ciudad no ganaría absolutamente nada útil más que saciar el orgullo de Vegeta.

Pero él tenía sus órdenes, y las seguiría, a pesar de lo mucho que discrepara. Tomó un profundo respiro y se centró en la tarea a mano. "Esa," le dijo al ayudante mientras miraban al mapa en la pantalla, señalando a un gran punto en la Provincia del Sureste. "Informen a los Saiyajin aquí. Denles tres horas para desalojar la ciudad, y traigan tanto de sus pertenencias como puedan ---pero dejarán a sus esclavos atrás. Si cualquiera de nuestra gente está todavía allí cuando llegue, entonces morirán también, por ser lentos."

El ayudante palideció, pero se irguió de inmediato. "Hai, Kakarotto-sama." Giró sobre su talón y se fue. Kakarotto se dio vuelta del mapa en la pantalla y se dirigió al vestíbulo principal, poniéndose sus muñequeras mientras miraba sobre el paisaje en los alrededores desde el balcón. Había elegido tener su ciudadela puesta en el pico más alto de una de las más grandes montañas cubiertas de nieve que rodeaba a través de la tierra, a pesar de ---o tal vez por--- su pobre accesibilidad, su aislamiento, su escaso aire y perpetuo frío. El frío no le molestaba, y la majestuosidad de la vista más que compensaba las varias incomodidades del lugar. Los accidentados picos de nieve y traicioneros valles lo complacían, en una extraña manera; su magnificencia contradecía su austeridad. Este lugar era hermoso sin ser pretencioso, y todo el respeto que la vista inspiraba era bien ganado. Las montañas, reflexionó ociosamente, apelaban a su sentido de justicia.

Chi-chi, recordó, había amado la vista también.

* * *

No podía sacársela de la cabeza.

Vegeta reía a su lado, sobre ellos, Radditz había noqueado a Nappa en un cráter en el suelo, y Kakarotto intentó de nuevo concentrar su mente en el presente. Siempre había sido divertido mirar las ocasionales peleas que surgían entre su hermano y el severo Comandante de Ejército; a pesar del hecho que cada uno se consideraba el superior del otro, estaban equitativamente igualados. A decir verdad, era sólo cual de los dos tenía un ego más grande lo que estaba en cuestionamiento. A veces Kakarotto estaba seguro que Vegeta los mantenía alrededor más por su valor de entretenimiento que por cualquier utilidad de sus partes.

Nappa se salió de los escombros, su expresión asesina; Radditz lo estaba apuntando y riéndose de él. El calvo guerrero se limpió, ajustó su armadura... y se lanzó hacia Radditz, atrapando al más pequeño hombre por sorpresa con un puño en el medio de su risa. La risa de Radditz fue interrumpida bruscamente, y Vegeta rió de nuevo. El Príncipe miraba sobre su hombro a Kakarotto.

"Has entrenado bien a tu hermano," acentuó. "Tiene mucho más poder que el que debería, considerando que tenía tan bajo potencial. Solía pensar que tú eras alguna case de accidente extraño entre los guerreros de clase baja, pero parece que Radditz también encaja en tu patrón. Tal vez había algo más en la sangre de tu padre de lo que alguien pensó."

Kakarotto se encogió de hombros; apenas había conocido a su padre. Bardock había sido un soldado ordinario, que había seguido el usual patrón de la clase baja de interminables misiones y rápida vida antes de que muriese. Si hubiese habido algo especial sobre el hombre, no se hubo mostrado en su registro de servicio o nivel de poder. "Aa. Tal vez."

Su padre había sido considerado un compañero deseable, Kakarotto reflexionó para sí mismo mientras la batalla continuaba arriba de él, sin ser vista. Él nunca había una compañera, pero probablemente hubiera engendrado otra media docena de hijos si hubiese vivido; había sido apreciado entre los guerreros de clase baja. Kakarotto había sido afortunado, tal vez, en heredar la apariencia de su padre. Se encontró preguntándose, por un momento, si era atractivo. Luego frunció el ceño; él nunca se había preocupado por su apariencia antes. Guerreras mujeres de varios rangos parecían encontrarlo atractivo, y nunca le había preocupado si ellas habían estado interesadas por su personalidad o por su rango como un Élite; ellas iban y venían, ambas partes se divertían, y él seguía con sus asuntos. Pero ahora no podía evitar sino preguntarse.

¿**Ella** lo encontraba atractivo? se preguntó repentinamente. ¿A ella le gustaba ---y si es así, era por él, o porque él era su dueño? ¿Lo sabría alguna vez?

No si ella no volvía.

Él había estado en casa dos veces desde la última noche que ella había venido a hablar con él, y ella no había venido a visitar ninguna vez. Supuso que era de esperarse; le **había** dado una opción, después de todo. Tal vez no volvería de nuevo. Ella era una esclava; ahora que fue liberada de su obligación de venir a él, tal vez pensó que era prudente evitar el inusual interés de su amo. Tal vez ella simplemente le había seguido la corriente durante sus visitas previas, obedeciendo sus órdenes de hablar libremente ---y tal vez él había leído más de ello de lo que debería haber leído. Había pensado... había estado **seguro** que ella había disfrutado de sus charlas tanto como él. Pero tal vez se había equivocado. Le molestaba, más de lo que había pensado que le molestaría.

Fue sólo entonces que se dio cuenta que el Príncipe lo había estado mirando por un momento, y él se centró bruscamente en su señor, tenso. Vegeta alzó una ceja. "Pareces distraído hoy, Kakarotto," dijo con suavidad.

Kakarotto bajó su cabeza brevemente en reconocimiento, pregutándose que diablos lo había poseído para perder su concentración frente al Príncipe de los Saiyajin. "Sumimasen, Vegeta. Sólo tengo mucho en mente."

"Hmmph. Me han dicho que la resistencia ha estado incrementando su actividad entre las rutas de navíos, últimamente."

"Hai." Internamente liberó un suspiro de alivio que el Príncipe haya mal interpretado su distracción. "Son un problema."

"Radditz dice que han estado volviéndose más descarados, planteando operativos en las casas de guerreros de alto rango." Vegeta frunció el ceño, volteándose de nuevo a la protesta airada y retumbando sus dedos en el metal, irritado. "No tienen el poder para ser una verdadera amenaza, pero la molestia que crean está creciendo. Pronto tendremos que tomar pasos para eliminar esa molestia."

"Hai. Pero tengo poco miedo de los Humanos."

Vegeta rió, y asintió. "No te culpo. Pero no hay necesidad de ser descuidados. He escuchado historias que me perturban bastante últimamente." Cruzó sus brazos. "Está todo bien y tranquilo para los guerreros de clase baja distraerse con los Humanos. A nadie le importa algunos media razas más; las mujeres Humanas engendran como conejos, y es bueno para el mercado de esclavos de arena, de todas maneras. Pero algo más lamentable; he escuchado historias de guerreros, incluso esos en los altos rangos, manteniendo a sus mocosos semi-Saiyajin cerca, o manteniendo a una Humana como un consorte." El Príncipe frunció el ceño para sí mismo. "Ningún verdadero guerrero haría tal cosa. Tal vez nuestra gente está siendo excesivamente influenciada por la proximidad de esas patéticas, sentimentales criaturas."

Kakarotto sintió un frío en la boca de su estómago. "Hai, Vegeta."

Vegeta suspiró, alzando la vista de nuevo; Nappa y Radditz en una llave de cabeza, pero estaba teniendo dificultad de sostener al más pequeño porque el cabello de Radditz se mantenía sentado en su rostro. "Supongo que no se puede evitar. Nunca han habido suficientes hembras en nuestra raza, y supongo que al menos que podamos de alguna manera remediar ese problema, esta tontería continuará. Tal vez podríamos empezar a usar a la más fuerte de las hembras semi-Saiyajin como compañeras ocasionales, o algo. Lo consideraré más tarde." Ondeó una mano, descartando el problema.

Kakarotto asintió, y se quedó en silencio detrás de su señor.

Arriba, Radditz había logrado liberarse de la llave de cabeza, ambos hombres cerniéndose en el aire, colgando inmóvilmente con agotamiento y aún mirándose uno a otro, juntando la fuerza para luchar de nuevo. Vegeta suspiró una segunda vez, aburrido. "Suficiente," gritó, y ambos se sobresaltaron, volteándose para parpadearle en sorpresa. El Príncipe cruzó sus brazos, frunciendo el entrecejo. "Han estado así todo el día y no ha habido ningún vencedor; estoy cansado de mirarlos, y no estoy listo para permitirles matarse uno a otro hoy de todas maneras. Vayan a casa, límpiense, superen lo que demonios sea por lo que han estado discutiendo **esta** vez, y vuelvan a sus deberes."

Nappa suspiró y comenzó a bajar su poder; Radditz miró por un momento como si protestaría, pero entonces la prudencia se re-asentó y asintió en resentida aquiescencia, también dejando bajar su ki. Vegeta los miró un momento y luego dijo, sobre su hombro, "Tú, también, Kakarotto. Eres libre para irte hasta que te necesite de nuevo."

"Hai, Vegeta. Arigato." Estaban de pie sobre un acantilado mirando un vasto cañón, donde hay visto a ver la batalla de Nappa y Radditz; Kakarotto se levantó y se fue del acantilado, y voló sobre los peñascos y en las profundidades que se propagaban debajo.

No quería pensar en lo que Vegeta había dicho un momento antes. Sus implicaciones eran claras, y no había confusión alguna en la inherente amenaza en las palabras del Príncipe. Él no **pensaba** que las declaraciones de Vegeta estuvieran dirigidas directamente hacia él... pero lo estaban, sin embargo. El Príncipe mantenía su Élite en los estandartes más altos que el resto de los Saiyajin; podía dejar pasar "debilidad" en los otros, pero no en los tres guerreros que eran más cercanos a él. Y especialmente no en Kakarotto, el más cercano de todos.

**¿Pero es debilidad?** se preguntó de repente. **¿Lo que quiero de Chi-chi? Pero... qué **_**quiero**_** de ella?**

Era una pregunta que ni él estaba seguro de poder responder.

El vuelo a casa fue breve, para el momento que aterrizó en la plataforma sintió como si hubiera dado vueltas por la Tierra unas varias docenas de veces. En un inexplicable mal humor, indicó al acercamiento de Zarbon y sus ayudantes con un cortante despido de su cola que se alejaran; no se sentía como para escuchar una lista de las trivialidades del día y las preocupaciones de mañana. Sólo quería ir a sus cámaras y dormir, y Ou-sama ayudara a cualquiera que se atreviese a interferir con su descanso ahora.

Sus guardias, tal vez sintiendo su humor, fueron lo suficientemente sabios en no decirle nada mientras subía los escalones, privándose de su usual saludo; simplemente abrieron las puertas y no lo miraron. Tampoco esperaba que tuvieran excepcionales poderes de observación, o un muy bien desarrollado sentido de la auto-preservación; de cualquier modo, les agradeció silenciosamente por ahorrarse sus vidas.

Sus apartamentos, mientras pausaba sólo dentro del umbral, dejando las puertas cerrarse solas detrás de él, nunca habían parecido tan... **simples** antes. Siempre se había considerado un hombre simple; los guerreros no necesitaban excesivos lujos en su opinión, y lo básico le servía bien. Oh, tenía suficiente para sentar bien su estación: la habitación principal misma estaba elegantemente diseñada y circular, con una gruesa alfombra y su favorito amplio, reclinable sofá; más allá de esto, sin embargo, sólo estaba su mesa (larga lo suficiente, al menos, para acomodar sus comidas), algunas sillas, una pantalla vista, y varios estantes vacíos. Ningún estante para libros, aunque él no tenía interés en la literatura de todas maneras, y ninguna decoración más allá de la arquitectura de la habitación misma. Había una cocina adjunta a la habitación principal, que los sirvientes mantenían bien provista con comida; no estaba siquiera seguro qué había allí dentro además de del armario y el refrigerador. Entre los cuartos de atrás estaba su habitación para dormir, la que apenas veía ya que usualmente dormía en su sofá, y la cámara donde guardaba su armadura, equipos, y otras cosas corporales, su arma preferida. Siempre le había gustado la simplicidad del apartamento antes; era el lugar de un guerrero. Espartano, lo hubieran llamado los Humanos. Pero ahora, por primera vez, parecía casi... vacío.

Con un cansado suspiro, cruzó la habitación dirigiéndose hacia su sofá, sacándose su armadura y traje mientras caminaba y los arrojaba sin cuidado al suelo detrás de él, donde los artículos aterrizaban con un pesado ruido. Sacándose sus botas, se arrojó en el sofá y cerró sus ojos, dispuesto para dormir.

Pero tan pronto como había cerrado sus ojos, sus sentidos lo alertaron de abrilos de nuevo; se sentó y miró alrededor, sospechoso. Todo parecía estar en su lugar habitual... pero había un espeso olor de comida en el aire, salado lo suficiente para hacer que su boca se humedezca inmediatamente. No había ordenado la cena ---y sin embargo miró a la mesa, vio entonces que una llena propagación de platos esperaba allí. Y mezclado con el aroma a comida esta esa ligera, más sutil fragancia de jazmín...

La puerta de la cocina se abrió bruscamente, y él miró fijamente mientras Chi-chi salía, cargando un amplio plato de algo al vapor que colocó entre los otros en la mesa y luego se enderezó para limpiar sus manos con satisfacción mientras evaluaba el banquete. Se volteó a la cocina, y se sobresaltó, viéndolo repentinamente, jadeando fuerte. "¡Kakarotto-sama!"

"Chi-chi," respondió automáticamente, sintiendo como si hubiera sido golpeado por un pequeño disparo de ki. "¿Cómo entraste?"

Ella se puso sobre una rodilla inmediatamente, reverenciando su cabeza. "Gomen nasai," tartamudeó inmediatamente. "Les pedí a los guardias que me dejaran entrar; ellos me conocen así que lo hicieron. No pensé---"

Él se levantó y fue hacia ella, inclinándose para levantarla suavemente por sus hombros. "No me molesta," le dijo. "Sólo estoy sorprendido de verte." Ella alzó la vista mientras él la sostenía por un momento, incapaz de pensar en algo más para decir; bruscamente ella bajó la vista y la alejó, incómodamente, y él la soltó. Para concentrarse en algo además de ella, se dio vuelta y miró fijamente en asombro a la mesa.

"Espero que no te moleste," explicó avergonzadamente. "Me gusta cocinar. Y tú tienes una linda cocina, así que..."

Él ciertamente **no** le molestaba, no cuando la comida que había preparado parecía y se olía mejor que la mejor comida que su propio chef usualmente preparaba. Haciéndole señas para que se siente frente a él, él mismo se sentó y se acomodó, y estaba bastante complacido en descubrir que sabía tan deliciosa como se veía. Chi-chi estaba en silencio mientras él comía, sin encontrarse con sus ojos a través de la mesa, y mientras él terminaba el último plato se sentó hacia atrás, frotando su barriga y exhalando fuertemente en placer. "Mataré al chef mañana," declaró, luego lo enmendó cuando la vio hacer un gesto de dolor. "O lo despediré. Lo que sea que quieras. Sólo cocina así para mí otra vez algún día."

Ella se ruborizó, bajando sus ojos, y él se encontró mirándola fijamente antes de hacer un esfuerzo y alejar la mirada.

Bruscamente ella se puso de pie, su nerviosismo claro en sus movimientos, y comenzó a juntar los platos vacíos. "Yo llevaré estos..."

Él se puso de pie también, y dio un paso alrededor de la mesa para tomarlos de ella, poniéndolos sin cuidado de nuevo sobre la mesa. "Déjalos," dijo sin cuidado. "Para eso están los sirvientes."

Ella alejó la mirada de nuevo, manteniendo sus ojos bajos. "Pero yo soy una sirvienta," dijo tranquilamente.

Él se tensó ante sus palabras. Era cierto; casi se había olvidado por un momento que ella era una esclava. ¿Cómo podía olvidarse de algo así de básico? No podía ser sólo que estaba usando otro de los vestidos de Zarbon, este era un adorable verde claro con diseño floral dibujado en la seda, en lugar del usual traje gris de los esclavos. Había más en su desliz que se meramente olvidadizo... ¿pero qué era? Sufrió un instante de consternación, mezclado con una vaga sensación de vergüenza.

**¿Vegeta-sama tenía razón? ¿Estar alrededor de ella me está volviendo suave?**

Pero mientras él la miraba... a la manera que su largo cuello se curvaba mientras ella alejaba su mirada, sueltos mechones de su cabello cayendo a cada lado... la vergüenza fue eclipsada por algo más. Algo más poderoso.

"No para mí," dijo en impulso, acercándose para tomar sus manos. Ella alzó la vista hacia él, sobresaltada y cuidadosa ---y repentinamente furiosa.

"Soy una sirvienta para ti y para cualquier Saiyajin que pase," dijo tajantemente. "Eso es lo que 'esclavo' significa, ¿recuerdas? Yo te **pertenezco**." Escupió lo último como si fuera veneno. Él la miró fijamente en sorpresa, y ella repentinamente arrebató sus manos lejos de las de él, dándole su espalda para cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho. Curiosamente, él notó, el gesto la hacía parecer más vulnerable.

"Debería haber sabido," dijo, su voz suave con tensión. "Ni siquiera puedes ver cuan erróneo es esto. Dices que no soy una sirvienta para ti ---¿entonces que soy? ¿Una cocinera? ¿Una médica? ¿Qué soy para ti?"

No estaba seguro que decir. Nunca la había visto así. "Realmente no lo sé," admitió suavemente. "Me gustan nuestras charlas. Tus argumentos no tienen mucho sentido para mí, pero crees en ellos y estás dispuesta a luchar por ellos. Te respeto por eso."

Ella volvió a mirarlo sobre su hombro, frunciendo el ceño, sus ojos enterrados en los de él; incómodamente él se dio vuelta y fue a cubrirse en su sofá, descansando la parte de atrás de su cabeza sobre un brazo para mirarla, esperando que su casual postura ocultase la inexplicable incomodidad que se había movido a través de él con su mirada. Ella se volteó de nuevo, apretando sus puños; él se dio cuenta, con algo de sorpresa, que ella estaba temblando.

"¿Cómo puedes respetarme?" demandó al final. "Sólo soy una baja muchacha esclava, sólo una débil pequeña Humana que pensaste podría entretenerte por un tiempo. Pensé que ustedes los Saiyajin sólo respetaban la fuerza."

"Lo hacemos. Tú eres fuerte."

"No más fuerte que cualquiera. Que cualquier Humano que tenga que soportar este horrible sistema," escupió. "Eso es lo que no entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes respetarme, y todavía tratar a todos los demás Humanos como si no fueran personas?"

Él frunció el ceño. Habían llegado a un círculo completo, parecía, desde la primera vez que habían hablado, cuando ella le había hecho una pregunta similar. Sintió una repentina irritación, y se sentó.

"No conozco a todos los otros Humanos," dijo. "¿Por qué piensas que he estado hablando contigo¿ Tu especie no tiene absolutamente ningún sentido para mí, y la única manera que puedo incluso comenzar a entenderlos es a través de las discusiones que tengo contigo. No puedo juzgar a otros Humanos porque no los conozco. No como a ti."

Ella se volteó y sus ojos eran repentinamente fríos y duros. "¿Y tú crees que me conoces? ¿Es eso?"

Él la miró de nuevo a sus ojos y entendió entonces que este era su desafío, ese era el momento en que ella lo juzgaría y tanto lo querría o aceptaría. Su gente resolvía tales momentos con combates; tal vez esta era la manera de su gente. Los Saiyajin eran más simples, decidió. Había sólo dos posibles resultados; victoria o muerte. ¿Pero que significaría el resultado de su juicio para él? ¿Qué significaría el rechazo... o más perturbante, aceptación?

¿Y cuál quería él?

Él nunca quitó sus ojos de los de ella. "Sí," dijo él simplemente.

Su rostro se contorsionó en ira ---y ella saltó sobre él. Él se sobresaltó en sorpresa, luego se congeló, y sintió algo diminuto y filoso presionar en la piel de su cuello. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, con un simple dedo apuntando su garganta; si estaba tratando de pincharlo, su intento era para reírse... pero él inmediatamente sintió que esa no era su intención. El instinto lo urgió a luchar; un simple golpe a sólo una fracción de su poder, entregado con una velocidad que ella ni siquiera vería, y él podría matarla fácilmente. Pero... él miró en sus oscuros ojos y vio, mezclado con la dura determinación allí, algo más que lo hizo detenerse.

"No te muevas," dijo furiosamente, su rostro a pulgadas del de él. "Tengo una aguja en tu garganta, cubierta con uno de los pocos venenos que hemos encontrado que pueden matarlos a ustedes bastardos. Un movimiento ---un **rasguño**, y estás muerto." Sus ojos se angostaron. "**Ahora** me conoces Kakarotto, Ahora, sabes todo."

* * *

Escuchando un paso detrás de él, sintió el ki de Zarbon mientras su Jefe de Personal salía del balcón para unirse a él.

"Él Príncipe me ha dado sus órdenes, y estaré volando hacia el sur para destruir la ciudad allí," dijo, ajustando la banda izquierda. "Te sugiero que cuides cualquier artículo frágil en la ciudadela, Zarbon. Trataré de localizar el disparo, pero la onda podría alcanzar hasta aquí."

"Hai, Kakarotto-sama." Zarbon estuvo en silencio por un momento, y Kakarotto se volteó para fruncirle el ceño. El Jefe estaba frunciendo el entrecejo, su expresión preocupada.

"¿Qué?"

Zarbon agachó su cabeza rápidamente en disculpas. "Perdóneme, Kakarotto-sama, pero... sólo parece que no está enteramente complacido con la decisión del Príncipe."

Él volvió a mirar a Zarbon, y por un momento debatió confiarle sus verdaderos sentimientos a su Jefe... pero se decidió en contra de ello. Él era un guerrero, y un Élite, y sería inapropiado para él cuestionar las órdenes de su Príncipe, particularmente frente a un subordinado. "No es nuestro lugar dar una segunda opinión sobre Vegeta-sama," dijo tranquilamente. El viento sopló, filoso y frío desde las montañas cercanas, por el lado de arriba de la ciudadela y pasado el balcón; su cabello se movió un poco, poniéndose de nuevo en su lugar casi inmediatamente. Tan frío como la sensación en su corazón... pero esperaba la frialdad. Siempre venía a él antes de una batalla, y aunque esto sería más una masacre que un combate, le daba la bienvenida a la sensación. Él era un Saiyajin; si hubiera sentido algo más, lo hubiese perturbado profundamente.

Le dio la espalda al otro hombre. "Cualquiera sean mis sentimientos personales, Zarbon... tengo mi deber. Lo seguiré con la mejor de mis habilidades." Ajustó su otra muñequera, miró sobre el vasto paisaje de las masivas, enormes montañas, y cruzó sus brazos.

"Hai, Kakarotto-sama," dijo Zarbon, después de que un largo momento hubiese pasado. "Entiendo."

* * *


	11. Parte 11

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Círculo completo**

_(Full Circle)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Bueno, comienza ahora ---la revancha entre Ko Shiatar y Kakarotto. La última vez que se encontraron en batalla, Kakarotto fue el vencedor decisivo; Shiatar tuvo suerte en sobrevivir. Pero ahora ella es mucho más fuerte, mucho más sabia... y mucho más determinada para ganar. ¿Entonces quién será el vencedor? ¿Y qué de la salvaje carta en esta lucha ---"el hijo de Vegeta"?

Simplemente amo hacer preguntas así. Y amo la respuesta también ---lean el capítulo. ^_-

Una vez más, si les gusta dejen comentarios. Recuerden que esta es la parte 11 del un fic de 26 partes ---ni siquiera van por la mitad aún. ^_^ También recuerden que este fanfic contiene violencia, sexo, y tenas y situaciones adultas. Estamos por empezar con la violencia ahora. ^_^

¡Espero que les guste!

Nora

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: Círculo Completo  
(Parte 11: "¡Tengo que detenerte!" ¡¡Shiatar interviene!!)

"Durante la primera rebelión, la resistencia orquestó un ataque de doble filo: las unidades Humanas atacaron las instalaciones claves y puntos estratégicos mientras que la semi-Saiyajin mantenía a las fuerzas locales Saiyajin ocupadas. La estrategia fue tan efectiva que el ataque casi fue una raíz; atrapados de sorpresa y desorganizados, los Saiyajin fueron casi derrotados. Sólo la revelación de Vegeta que él se había convertido en el Super Saiyajin de la leyenda giró la marea.

Otros comentarios habían especulado estos eventos, maravillándose que un hombre pudiera sólo detener tal masivo, bien orquestado y bien armado asalto. Lo que tales comentarios por lo general fallaron en tener en cuenta es el mero poder del Super Saiyajin. Cualquiera que haya visto o sentido las emanaciones de tal poder entendería: la maravilla no es que un hombre use este poder pudiendo repeler un asalto a nivel mundial, sino que él accidentalmente no haya destruido el planeta en el proceso."

---**La Guerra de la Liberación: Una Crónica.** (4ta Ed., Capítulo 4 ["La Primera Rebelión."])

* * *

Bardock caminó a través de los pasillos de los cuarteles de la resistencia y se preguntó de nuevo por qué no había matado a toda esta gente; todos ellos eran traidores a su padre, y deberían haber sido asesinados hace mucho tiempo, de todas maneras. La mayoría de ellos eran más débiles que él mismo; podía sentir eso usando el truco de sentir su energía vitar que el Príncipe le había enseñado. Débiles, todos ellos. Merecían morir. ¿No lo había demostrado su padre cuando iniciaron esta patética rebelión casi dos años atrás?

**Todo lo que tomaría,** pensó para sí mismo irritado, **es un disparo. Uno con repentino poder, y podría volar toda esta conejera por los aires.**

Pero. Salió del pasillo a una ruidosa caverna principal del lugar, y miró alrededor. Seguramente ---ahí, sentados casi casualmente en el casco superior de un tanque, y mirándolo directamente a él. Y ahí, a través de la caverna, inclinándose contra una columna de soporte, de brazos cruzados y cabeza engañosamente baja. Y Ahí, sentado sobre una de las masivas luces que colgaba del techo, las piernas balanceándose casualmente. Tres semi-Saiyajin. Tres guardias. Ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente fuerte, individualmente, para igualar a Bardock ---pero los tres juntos eran más que lo suficientemente poderosos para matarlo, si era necesario. La resistencia no tenía instalaciones de encierro, ningún calabozo, pero no eran lo suficientemente tontos como para permitir que el hijo adoptivo de su mayor enemigo vague libremente sin **alguna** restricción. De lo contrario, sin embargo, eran amables anfitriones; él tenía el no tan libre permiso para correr por el lugar.

Curvó sus labios al trío y vio que uno de ellos lo saludó con confianza con una insolente mirada en su rostro. Lo enfurecía tanto que sintió sus puños apretarse antes de poder detenerse. **Eso** era lo que más odiaba de este ligar. Ninguno de estos advenedizos fugitivos lo trataba con el respeto debido a su poder y posición. Era como si se estuvieran riendo detrás de él entre miradas y sus cuidadosas expresiones en blanco. Era como si estuvieran divertidos con él, el imperioso niño cuyos aires deben ser burlados. Como si...

**...como si un tonto semi-Saiyajin estuviera pretendiendo ser realeza...**

Alejó el pensamiento bruscamente de su mente. Mentiras, se dijo a sí mismo.

Enfurruñado, se volteó de sus observadores y entró en la caverna. No podía destruir el lugar ---no sin el elemento de sorpresa de su lado, de todas maneras--- pero podía reconocer y catalogar tantos detalles sobre estos traidores como sea posible, para un informe posterior a su padre.

**Si Otousama no me mata tan pronto como me vea...**

Alejó ese pensamiento, también.

Retorcidamente, la única persona en todo este caótico hoyo de ratas con la que valía la pena hablar era Ko Shiatar. No podía detectar falsedad alguna en su actitud hacia él, como si hablase con severidad, él sabía que al menos ella estaba diciéndole la verdad. Era una traidora, por supuesto, y tendría que matarla junto con los demás, algún día... pero por ahora, ella le era útil. Pausó por un momento para cerrar sus ojos, buscando por su ki entre los cientos a su alrededor. No era difícil sentirla; incluso descansando, su aura era la más fuerte en el sistema de la caverna. Se orientó en esa aura, abriendo sus ojos ---y se detuvo.

Tres de los numerosos niños que había visto corriendo alrededor de las cavernas estaban de pie frente a él, mirándolo silenciosamente. Dos, ambos niños, eran aproximadamente de su edad; la tercera era una pequeña niña de tal vez nueve. No usaban ningún traje para identificarlos, usando en cambio unas descuidadas prendas que no eran uniformes; tenían ese fibroso, callejero golfillo que parecía caracterizar a todos los estos niños fugitivos. Y los tres estaban mirándolo fijamente en descarada ruda curiosidad, son siquiera un rastro de respeto.

Bardock le frunció el ceño. "¿Qué sucede?" dijo bruscamente, cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su armadura.

El más alto de los niños, rondando casi la adolescencia con largo cabello castaño que caía sobre sus ojos, habló primero, después de un largo e incómodo silencio. "¿Entonces fuiste realmente criado por los Saiyajin?" preguntó. Bardock frunció el ceño.

"Por supuesto," respondió con arrogancia. "El Príncipe Vegeta me crió como su propio hijo. ¿Cuál es su asunto en esto?"

"¿Por qué Vegeta habría de criarte como su hijo?" preguntó el otro muchacho, un joven de tez trigueña con cabello corto enrulado ---y Bardock se sintió saltar ante la omisión del joven de un término de respeto para referirse al Príncipe de los Saiyajin.

"¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?" Bardock respondió bruscamente. "Ya soy uno de los guerreros más fuertes en el Imperio, y no estoy a mi poder máximo aún. El Oji-sama me crió él mismo porque él podía darme el mejor entrenamiento, y yo podría pagárselo después sirviéndole a su lado. Era sólo lógica que me adoptase."

La pequeña niña, una criatura de amplios ojos con un cabello sorprendentemente rubio, giró su cabeza hacia él. "Pero tú eres un semi-Saiyajin," dijo. "¿Por qué no te hicieron esclavo como a todos los demás?"

"**¡No soy semi-Saiyajin!**" gritó, antes de que incluso se le ocurriese controlar su temperamento. El trío lo miró fijamente en consternación, y él sintió una repentina sensación de vergüenza mientras se daba cuenta que no se estaba comportando en una actitud para convertirse en un hijo del Príncipe. Obligándose a calmarse, tomó un profundo respiro y comenzó de nuevo. "Debería ser obvio que yo no soy semi-Saiyajin," dijo fríamente. "Los semi-Saiyajin son débiles..."

"Escuchamos que Ko-san te derrotó," dijo el niño más pequeño, mirándolo escépticamente.

Bardock metió las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme, de manera huraña. "Eso no prueba nada. Ella es una adulta. Si tuviera mi crecimiento completo y poder, sería una historia diferente. Miren," y desenroscó su cola, ondeándola ante ellos. "Los semi-Saiyajin no tienen colas."

"Eso no es cierto," dijo el niño más alto, frunciendo el ceño. "Sólo se las cortan. Schala aquí, tiene una cola, también. Muéstrale." Codeó a la niña, y ella sonrió ampliamente, deslizando una esbelta cola marrón alrededor de donde había estado fuera de vista atrás de ella y ondeándola frente a la de Bardock. Él la miró, enojado por que su error le fue señalado, y alejó su propia cola cuando la Schala se sacudió hacia ella, juguetonamente. "Todos tenemos colas, cuando nacemos. Kamu y yo nacimos en corrales de esclavos; nos marcan y cortan nuestras colas al instante, y fue años antes que nos liberamos durante una redada en el orfanato. Pero Schala nació aquí; los resistencia no le cortan la cola a los niños aquí. Ella es una semi-Saiyajin, al igual que nosotros. Y que tu."

Bardock apretó sus dientes, mirándolos; ni siquiera había sospechado que esta niña era semi-Saiyajin. La mayoría de los media raza parecían Saiyajin, y él nunca había visto un Saiyajin rubio... pero eso era irrelevante. "Yo **no** soy semi-Saiyajin," logró repetir con algo de atisbo de calma, antes de voltearse y alejarse de ellos.

"¡Espera!" Se volteó, para ver que la niña estaba corriendo tras él. Ella se detuvo ante él, sonriendo ampliamente a pesar de su ceño fruncido. "¿Por qué no te quedas y juegas con nosotros?" invitó ella. "Kamu y Bri iban a enseñarme cómo volar. Tú puedes volar, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres volar con nosotros?"

Había tenido suficiente. "No," dijo tan fríamente como pudo, y tomó algo de satisfacción del hecho que el rostro de la niña cayó, antes de voltearse e ir a buscar a Ko.

Malditos sean de todas formas, hervía mientras se alejaba. Ignorantes mocosos esclavos. Cómo se atrevían a incluso acercarse a él ---¡él! ¡Cuándo usaba la insignia de la casa real en su armadura! ---¿mucho menos invitarlo a unirse a su juego de clase baja? La niña era una idiota si no podía volar a su edad. Su extraño pálido cabello debe ser una señal de debilidad.

¿Y cómo se atrevían a llamarlo semi-Saiyajin? ¿No podían **verlo** y notar que él era un guerrero de clase alta? Podría no ser el verdadero hijo del Príncipe, pero aún así venía de la línea de sangre de los clase alta---

**No tanto. Kakarotto es un Élite ahora... pero él nació siendo clase baja...**

Se detuvo, sacudiendo su cabeza; no **debía** permitirse comenzar a creerle a las mentiras de estos traidores.

Pero... volvió a caminar, y trató de recordar si alguna vez había visto al Señor Feudal de la Tierra. No en persona, pero entonces recordó ver un holograma propaganda del Príncipe Vegeta y sus tres Élite una vez. Kakarotto sería el más cercano a Vegeta, y el que tenía una moderada cantidad de cabello; le habían dicho que Nappa era calvo y Radditz tenía una crin demasiado enorme. Trató de recordar el rostro del hombre, y luego se detuvo mientras pasaba por una unidad desactivada con un brillante, reflectante casco metálico.

Mirándolo a la levemente distorsionada imagen, comparó su propio rostro contra el que recordaba de Kakarotto. y Era...

...el mismo.

Los ojos... la forma del rostro... la ubicación de la boca. Lo mismo.

**No... es sólo una coincidencia. No puede ser; Otousama dijo que Kakarotto era un débil...** Se volteó bruscamente lejos de la imagen en la placa de metal, y siguió caminando, temblando un poco antes de sofocarlo.

El cabello, pensó desesperadamente, buscando cualquier manera de refutar la evidencia en su reflejo. El cabello era diferente. El de Kakarotto parecía como que una explosión se había desatado sobre su cabeza y se había congelado a mitad de la expansión. El de Bardock, cuando era apropiadamente recortado, era mucho más manso...

**...recortado.**

El cabello de los Saiyajin no crecía, excepto proporcionalmente, mientras el dueño maduraba. No como el cabello Humano, que crecía constantemente, implacable como dientes de roedor. No como el cabello de los semi-Saiyajin, que crecía más lentamente, pero constantemente también.

Bardock recibía cortes de cabello, regularmente, cada algunos meses, a lo largo de toda su vida.

Nunca había pensado en eso. No había habido razón para que lo hiciera; nunca se le había ocurrido preguntarse si su sangre era pura o no. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en los momentos que le cortaban el cabello; eran parte de los privilegios que recibía por ser el hijo de Vegeta, como armaduras hechas a medida y masajes después de los entrenamientos que siempre había tenido después de las sesiones difíciles de entrenamiento. Tales privilegios no habían significado nada para él. Excepto que Vegeta nunca se había cortado su cabello según los recuerdos de Bardock. Excepto que el barbero **sólo** venía al palacio cuando el hijo del Príncipe había necesitado un corte de cabello; ninguna otra vez.

**Sí, nunca pensaste en eso. Sólo como nunca te preguntaste que quería decir ese rugoso punto en la parte de atrás de tu oreja derecha cuando te lo rascabas cada tanto. La negación es una cosa maravillosa, ¿verdad, Bardock?**

Esta vez, no silenció la vocecita que habló en su mente. En cambio, mientras sentía un enfermo, terrible pavor hundiéndose lentamente en la boca de su estómago, comenzó a escucharla.

* * *

"La clave del poder," Shiatar explicó al círculo de semi-Saiyajin que estaban sentados alrededor de ella, "es la ira."

Ellos la miraron, y ella revisó sus rostros: jóvenes, preguntándose, esperanzados; ellos podrían ser el futuro del movimiento, si vacilaba. Había elegido a esos cuyo poder ya era alto y quienes tenían buenas habilidades de combate, y sin sorpresa encontró que había reunido a todos los antiguos esclavos de arena, como ella misma. Se los llevó a otro lado para esta sesión, incluso a pesar de tener una corta reunión con Ten Shin Han y Krillin de nuevo para planear estrategia; esto era demasiado importante. Guerreros, todos, que habían enfrentado a la muerte numerosas veces, y que tenían la misma clase de pura, honrada determinación de tener éxito como ella había tenido. **Estos** eran los que tenían la mayor posibilidad de alcanzar el Super Saiyajin, y a pesar que ella no era ninguna sensei ---entrenar parecía ser el don de Trunks, y además ella no tenía paciencia para enseñar--- tenía una obligación de pasar lo que sabía. Ella misma había sido incapaz de alcanzar ese poder por un largo tiempo, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzo de auto-entrenamiento, y recordó esos largos, frustrantes días de preguntarse si alguna vez tendría el poder para desafiar al Príncipe. Había sido Trunks quien le había enseñado el secreto al final, y era tan simple que se había sentido tonta por semanas una vez que había entendido. La ira era la clave. Tenía que decirle eso a tantos como pudiese.

Pero su tiempo casi se agotaba. Miró a su reloj, y suspiró. "Encuéntrense conmigo mañana a esta hora," les dijo, levantándose y limpiándose, mientras ellos comenzaban a levantarse también. "Iremos a practicar a la caverna, e intentaré mostrarles más."

Asintieron silenciosamente y se fueron tan pronto como se les dijo sin intentar charlar; un legado, ella sabía, de sus días en el entrenamiento en la arena. Recordó su propias cansadas horas en un círculo de niña, aprendiendo los principios de técnicas de combate y los usos de las armas y otras tales cosas de información que eran una parte necesaria del repertorio de cualquier guerrero que quería ganar. Cualquier guerrero que quería sobrevivir. Shiatar había sido siempre una sobreviviente.

Se volteó al final de sus estudiantes se desvanecieron en el ajetreo general de la caverna principal ---y se detuvo. El niño, Bardock, sentado al final de una escalera, mirándola, sus brazos descansando sobre sus rodillas levantadas, observándola.

Suspiró de nuevo. Sólo había pasado un día desde la redada, y Bardock parecía haber aceptado las restricciones en su libertad bastante bien, considerando su educación... pero ella no estaba de humor de ser burlada y llamada fugitiva ahora mismo. Alguna parte de ella tenía lástima del niño, a pesar del hecho de que era peligroso; no podía ser fácil para él, crecer como nobleza Saiyajin, el aceptar la verdad sobre su herencia. Su arrogancia era tanto ignorancia ---inocencia--- como algo más, y esa inocencia acababa de ser arrancada. Comprensiblemente, le tomaría un tiempo hasta que el shock se hunda.

Entonces reprimió su molestia cuando el niño se levantó, caminando por los escalones para encararla. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó ella tranquilamente. "No tengo mucho tiempo para hablar."

"Quiero saber las respuestas a algunas preguntas," declaró él. "Y tú me las darás."

Shiatar sonrió; era posible que este niño simplemente no supiera como pedir algo amablemente ---estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes, como se veía. Se preguntó si así es como fue Vegeta, de niño. "Camina conmigo," le dijo, "y pregunta. Aunque no puedo prometerte ninguna respuesta."

"Ciertamente serás de más ayuda que estos otros," dijo con desprecio, y se volteó para caminar a su lado mientras ella hacía su camino hacía la parte de atrás de la caverna principal. "Nadie sino niños ignorantes me habla, y ellos son una pérdida de mi tiempo."

"¿Esperas algo más? Eres el hijo adoptado de nuestro mayor enemigo, aquí. Nadie está particularmente cómodo en tenerte aquí. Muchos de ellos te temen."

Retorcidamente, esto pareció complacer al niño. "Deberían," respondió, levantando su mentón. "Tal vez los mataré a todos ustedes, para reincorporarme en las buenas gracias de mi padre."

Shiatar bufó. "Si piensas que eso funcionará, vé e inténtalo. Si **yo** no te maté, y si no descubriste que nosotros los 'fugitivos' somos más fuertes de lo que pensaste, y si **sí** logras tener éxito ---todavía pienso que no has descubierto que Vegeta no es tan fácil de predecir como eso. Puedes tener razón, y él podría perdonarte por tu falla en el palacio..." notó desde la esquina de su ojo que él saltó, un poco, ante la palabra 'falla', "...o él podría matarte de todas maneras. ¿Estás dispuesto a correr ese riesgo?"

Era un crédito a su educación que elevara sus hombros. "Un guerrero de los Saiyajin nunca huye de su deber," dijo, levantando su mentón.

"Pero tú no eres un Saiyajin," respondió ella rápidamente. Él tembló visiblemente, pero para su sorpresa, no se lanzó en una denuncia inmediata. Ella no dijo nada, mientras él se sentía en silencio por un largo momento a su lado. Entonces:

"Tu has luchado con Kakarotto, ¿verdad?" preguntó. Shiatar lo miró, reconociendo la importancia de la pregunta del niño.

"Sí. Unos meses atrás, probablemente justo antes que se convirtiera en Super Saiyajin. ¿Por qué?"

Bardock estuvo en silencio por unos pocos momentos más, mientras ellos entraban en los pasillos más allá de la caverna principal; Shiatar ya había decidido que él no iba a mirar de nuevo cuando él se detuvo, volteándose para encararla. Sobresaltada, ella se dio vuelta también; él parecía vacilante de hablar, su rostro traicionando una lucha de alguna clase yendo debajo de su normalmente altanera expresión.

Pero antes que pudiera vociferar cualquier pregunta que hubiera estado formulando, ambos se detuvieron y se dieron vuelta, sobresaltados, mientras el sonido de pasos corriendo por el pasillo los alertó que alguien se acercaba. Shiatar levantó sus cejas mientras Krillin venía desde la esquina, deteniéndose en el acto mientras la miraba.

"Gracias a Kami-sama," jadeó él, "Temía que tuviésemos que usar el intercomunicador para llamarte, y no quería arriesgar de alarmar a toda la caverna. Tenemos un problema. Ven conmigo, por favor."

Shiatar le parpadeó, y sin palabra alguna lo siguió, apenas notando que Bardock los seguía también. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de conferencias, Shiatar inmediatamente notó que la pequeña cámara estaba llena de gente, todas discutiendo y gritando, aunque de qué, no podía decir. Al final de la habitación, la pantalla de vista había sido extendida, y estaba mostrando un mapa del continente, con una ciudad resaltada e información corriendo alrededor de la pantalla; en el centro de la habitación, la alta figura de Ten Shin Han dominaba la pequeña asamblea, y ella podía ver la pálida parte de arriba de la cabeza de Bulma. Krillin apretó sus dientes a la reunión, y levantó su voz por un momento para llamar la atención. "Todos, por favor ---¡CÁLLENSE!"

Un sobresaltado silencio cayó, y Shiatar asintió en agradecimiento y con un poco de asombro al comandante resistencia mientras procedían a entrar en la cámara. Podía ser pequeño, pero ciertamente tenía un buen par de pulmones.

Ten Shin Han suspiró, tensión escrita en su rostro. "Ko-san. Gracias por venir."

"Supongo que no tenía otra opción. ¿Qué sucede?"

"Esto," dijo, volteándose para apuntar a un brillante punto en la pantalla. "Acabamos de interceptar una transmisión codificada de la Ciudadela del Señor Feudal a esta ciudad; nos tomó algún tiempo descifrarla. Pero la esencia de eso es esto: en menos de una hora, Kakarotto va a destruir esa ciudad, en represalias por la redada de ayer. Le dio a los Saiyajin tres horas para huir, pero los esclavos no sabe que él esta llegando."

"Masaka," Shiatar dijo, escuchando su sentimiento hacer eco en tono grave por los demás en la habitación.

"Créelo," dijo Bulma tajante, cruzando sus brazos y volteándose hacia la pantalla. "Todos sabían que eso era un riesgo cuando tomarlo la decisión de venir y rescatarme; eso es **exactamente** por qué tenemos una regla de 'no rescates'." Suspiró, frotando sus sienes. "No puedo decir que me moleste estar libre de ese maldito calabozo, pero el hecho está: los Saiyajin son demasiado duros para lidiar bajo circunstancias ordinarias, pero son mil veces peor cuando están enfurecidos. La redada de ayer los enfureció; la redada fue un golpe al orgullo de Vegeta, y ustedes saben que eso es peligroso. Esos bastardos no pensarían en nada en aniquilar una ciudad, incluso si es sólo para probar un punto."

"Entonces la pregunta es," dijo Beluun, cerca del fondo, "¿violamos la regla de nuevo y rescatamos esta ciudad, o miramos como mueren ocho millones de personas?"

Shiatar se tensó mientras Bulma se volteaba para fruncirle el ceño. "¿Ocho millones?" jadeó ella, mirando a Bulma y a los demás. "Entonces no hay pregunta ---Kakarotto tiene que ser detenido."

"¿Y cómo propones que hagamos eso?" Bulma demandó, volteándose hacia ella. "El poder de Kakarotto se rumorea ser casi **el** equivalente al de Vegeta; si lo atacamos con todas nuestras fuerzas no sería ni casi suficiente. ¿Debemos sacrificar todo nuestro movimiento ---y a la futura gente de la Tierra--- con un tonto, impulsivo movimiento?"

"¿Tonto?" Shiatar demandó. "¿Es tonto salvar ocho millones de vidas?"

"Lo es," Bulma respondió, más suavemente, "cuando pone en riesgo todo en lo que hemos trabajado. Sé que no podían dejarme en manos de Vegeta, y sentirse terribles por eso; nunca debí haberme permitido ser tomada viva. Pero esto es sólo una consecuencia de mi descuido; si tengo que vivir con las muertes de ocho millones de personas en mi consciencia, lo haré. Prefiero vivir con eso que con la muerte de las esperanzas de un planeta entero. Nosotros somos esa esperanza."

Los puños de Shiatar se apretaron. "Nadie más necesita ir. Yo lo enfrentaré sola."

Los hombros de Bulma se levantaron mientras ella apretaba sus propios puños. "¿Has estado escuchando alguna cosa que he dicho? No podemos permitirnos perderte, tampoco ---¡tú eres la única verdadera esperanza que tenemos! **Piensa**, antes que dejes a tu orgullo hacerlo por ti---"

Shiatar suspiró, bajando su cabeza; no podía enojarse con esta mujer, que era tan parecida a la madre de Trunks... "Admitiré que el orgullo tiene algo que ver con esto," dijo suavemente. "Kakarotto y yo luchamos antes, y él me derrotó; le debo una revancha. Pero yo estaba preparada para esperar para un mejor momento ---después que hube entrenado para incrementar mi nivel, tal vez--- hasta que escuché sobre esto. Tú puedes estar preparada para soportar el peso de todas esas muertes; yo no. Cada día que retraso esto significa más en mi consciencia, porque cada día hay personas sufriendo en esclavitud bajo los talones de esos bastardos. No puedo **no** actuar, ¿no lo ves?" Levantó sus manos, persuadiendo. "Y no hay momento mejor; Vegeta no está por un par de días. Esta puede ser mi única oportunidad de enfrentar a Kakarotto solo. **Tengo** que hacer esto."

Bulma la miró fijamente, y Shiatar se tensó internamente; esta versión de Bulma compartía la habilidad de su contra parte de mirar directamente al alma de una persona, parecía. Ella quería la aprobación de Bulma, por alguna razón que no podía explicarse ni siquiera a ella misma; iría de todas maneras si tuviera que hacerlo, pero no quería faltarle el respeto a la Líder. La otra Bulma había sido demasiado amable con ella para que ella hiciera eso.

Después de un momento, sin embargo, Bulma suspiró en exasperación, y bajó su cabeza. "Está bien, maldición. No puedo detenerte de todas maneras. Sólo... sólo ten la decencia de **ganar**, y volver aquí viva, por favor. ¡Shimatta! ¡Ustedes semi-Saiyajin son tan malos sobre la lucha como los malditos Saiyajin mismos!"

Shiatar sonrió, y se enderezó, asintiendo. "Arigato, Bulma-san. Haré lo mejor."

Había alivio y placer en adición a la tensión en los rostros a su alrededor, y ella les asintió mientras se volteaba para dirigirse a la salida. La sensación era la correcta; era el momento. Ninguna cantidad de preparación sería alguna vez suficiente para esta batalla; era tan inevitable como su resultado era imposible de predecir. Ella era más fuerte de lo que había sido, y tenía las nuevas habilidades que había ganado de su tiempo con Trunks también; tenía eso, y el elemento de la sorpresa, a su favor. Kakarotto era más fuerte, también, sin embargo, y él también había tenido tiempo para mejorar sus habilidades; no podía subestimarlo. Sería, reflexionó, una difícil batalla.

**Justo de la manera en que me gusta,** pensó, sonriendo una pequeña, privada sonrisa mientras pasaba entre las sombras del pasillo.

* * *

La masa de gente en la habitación de conferencia siguió a Shiatar hacia una de las salidas selladas de la caverna, juntando más seguidores mientras algunos de los otros resistencia en la caverna sentía algo importante sucediendo; Bardock fue perdido rápidamente entre medio de la prensa de la gente. Él siguió, curioso y levemente divertido; Shiatar era muy fuerte para ser una semi-Saiyajin, pero Kakarotto era un Super Saiyajin ---¿qué pensaba que podía hacer ella? Pero estas personas parecían ciertamente tener fe en ella... tal vez lo mujer humana tenía algún poder que no le había mostrado aún. Parecía imposible, pero entonces Shiatar no parecía del tipo suicida, tampoco...

**Y va a enfrentar a Kakarotto.**

Casi se detuvo, golpeado con discrepantes deseos. Su padre siempre le había dicho que Kakarotto era un guerrero inferior, su poder obstaculizado por su débil espíritu. Como así, Vegeta había explicado, Kakarotto debería estar debajo la nota de Bardock hasta el día que él decidiera desafiar al Señor Feudal. Pero...

**...pero él podría ser mi padre.**

Apretó su mandíbula. Tenía que saber. Tenía que al menos ver a Kakarotto con sus propios ojos.

Bruscamente notó que sus tres sombras había dejado su vista. Pausando para mirar alrededor mientras Bulma ordenaba uno de las amplias puertas de hangar de los cuarteles para que sea abierta para la partida de Shiatar, los encontró ---dos se habían unido a la multitud siguiendo a Shiatar, y uno estaba de pie sobre una pieza de equipamiento, también mirando la escena. Ninguno de ellos lo estaba mirando.

Las puertas se abrieron, y Shiatar saludó a Bulma una vez antes de voltearse y despegar, dejando un rastro de ki que rápidamente disminuía en la distancia. Era más rápida de lo que había esperado, Bardock reflexionó, pero eso no sería un problema. La dificultad sería en la sincronización.

Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse de nuevo, lentamente, y la gente reunida comenzó a hablar animadamente mientras palabras se propagaban por la misión de Shiatar. Bardock esperó, mirando las puertas; se estaban acercando para cerrarse, y pronto estarían muy estrechas para que nadie sino alguien pequeño y ágil pudiera atravesarlas. Como él mismo. Miró de nuevo a sus guardias; todavía estaban distraídos.

Bardock comenzó a sonreír.

* * *


	12. Parte 12

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Círculo completo**

_(Full Circle)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Sin charlas esta vez ---tienen una batalla sobre que leer. Y hay un par de revelaciones más para el destino de Chi-chi en este capítulo, mientras nos deslizamos doce años en el pasado de nuevo... Espero que les guste. Como siempre, si les gusta dejen comentarios, están advertidos sobre que hay sexo, violencia, palabrotas, y situaciones adultas en este muy, muy largo fic (ni siquiera leyeron la mitad todavía), y recuerden ---si trabajan para Toei, Toriyama, Bandai, o cualquiera de las otras compañías interesadas en DB, no me demanden. ^_^

**Oh, sí** ---hay un citrus adicional en este capítulo (citrus en mi mundo por casi lemon, ejemplo, situaciones sexuales). =)

Diviértanse. =)

Nora

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: Círculo Completo  
(Parte 12: Poder, orgullo, y pasión: ¡¡Cuando los guerreros colisionan!!)

"Los oponentes dan lo mejor de sí para matar o al menos para mutilarse gravemente uno a otro; cada golpe aterriza con la intención de causar dolor. Las bromas son beligerantes y cargadas con indirectas; los moretones son bienvenidos, los derramamientos de sangre esperados, e incluso los huesos rotos son tratados como un cierto favor. Cuando todo termina, siempre hay un periodo necesario antes que los eventos puedan progresar más. El éxito es medido por la sinceridad del intento de matar.

Y eso es sólo un jugueteo erótico."

---Dr. Arnold Gero, "Un Examen Fisiológico y Psicológico de los Saiyajin." **Estudios Xenológicos,** 24 (2): 671-742.

* * *

Kakarotto frotó sobre la ciudad, mirando ociosamente mientras los último Saiyajin rezagadores volaban. Algunos estaban arrastrando sus pertenencias con ellos; la mayoría, sin embargo, siendo en su mayor parte criaturas poco sentimentales como eran los Saiyajin, se iban sin nada. Se preguntó brevemente si alguno de ellos querría compensación por la pérdida de propiedad después de eso, pero lo dudaba; todos sabían los inherentes riesgos en venir a establecerse en este pequeño mundo de agua. De hecho, notó desde la esquina de su ojo que mucho de los guerreros se habían detenido a respetables distancias lejos para mirar. El espectáculo que estaban por ver bien valía la pena el costo de una casa o una docena de esclavos.

Se centró nuevamente en la ciudad abajo, pero no se movió; todavía quedaban quince minutos antes que las asignadas tres horas terminasen. El Scouter en su rostro, pitando periódicamente como si contase los minutos, se sentía extraño; no había necesitado uno por meses. Era ambos más fácil y más preciso sentir las energías, usando la técnica que Vegeta le había enseñado; los Scouters, que medían sólo energía existente y no tomaban en cuenta el potencial, eran fácil de engañar. Él mismo presentó un engañoso bajo sentou ryoku en la mayoría de los Scouters, incluso a pesar que su máximo poder estuviera más allá de la habilidad de medición de los dispositivos. Aún así, tenían sus usos. Cuando apretaba el botón, el Scouter mostraba un escaneo de la ciudad. Bastante promedio, mientras las ciudades venían; cuatro fuentes primarias de energía, indicando las plantas que alimentaban la ciudad con poder. Varios sistemas de transporte, más en lugar para los Humanos esclavos que para los Saiyajin, que simplemente volaban a donde quiera que necesitasen ir. Población: un poco más de siete millones, ahora que los Saiyajin habían evacuado.

Suspiró en irritación. Siete millones de esclavos. Un valor completo de una propiedad de ciudad. Qué desperdicio.

**Esto es estúpido. Vegeta sólo está haciendo esto para mantener su reputación. Ni siquiera le importa la maldita redada.** Y ese entendimiento lo golpeó en su estómago más penetrante. Era más que sólo tomar su propia decisión por hacer frustrar su autoridad; estaba acostumbrado a eso. Él era el Señor Feudal de la Tierra, pero gobernaba en nombre del Príncipe, y nunca se olvidó de eso. Lo que verdaderamente le molestaba era la subyacente razón por la que Vegeta le había ordenado destruir esta ciudad. Kakarotto no era un tonto. Conocía una prueba cuando veía una.

**Cómo si hubiera una necesidad de cuestionar mi lealtad,** pensó, sintiendo un lento, herviente enojo temblar a la vida dentro de él. **He estado a su lado incluso a través de momentos cuando me hubiera gustado nada mejor que estrangular su real cuello yo mismo. Destruiría este maldito planeta entero si sólo me lo pidiese, y él lo sabe. ¿Entonces que diferencia hace una ciudad?**

No lo sabía. Pero entonces Vegeta-Oji, como su padre ante él, era un maestro de ocultos movidos y sutiles, insondables planes; podría nunca saber por qué su señor sentía la necesidad de poner a prueba periódicamente a sus tenientes, a pesar de sus décadas de servicio. **Haría mejor en poner a prueba a Radditz y Nappa,** pensó para sí mismo agriamente. **Están días retrasados en su misión de ir a buscar a esa rebelde niña semi-Saiyajin. Muestra cuanto mucha responsable influencia fue Nappa.**

El Scouter pitó de nuevo, indicando que sólo quedaban diez minutos más. Abajo, los esclavos de la ciudad seguían en sus tareas y deberes, sin saber que a sus vidas sólo le quedaban diez minutos restantes. Sin duda algunos de ellos pudo haber mirado al cielo y notado que él estaba flotando arriba, y tal vez algunos de ellos hayan notado la llamativa ausencia de sus amos Saiyajin. Se sonrió para sí mismo. Los Humanos eran criaturas relativamente dóciles, pero periódicamente individuos de la especie podía sorprenderlo; si alguno de ellos tuviera la sabiduría de huir, no los detendría. Merecían sus vidas por pensar rápido.

Pero entonces, estaba equivocado. Los Humanos **no eran** dóciles, no en realidad. O al menos, no cuando importaba. Una sonrisa tocó sus labios, mientras recordaba.

* * *

Kakarotto yacía de espaldas, mirando al tenso, furioso rostro de Chi-chi mientras ella estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, y sonrió.

La reacción inmediatamente pareció enojar a la mujer Humana más. Apretó su dedo, y cualquiera sea el filoso objeto que sostenía contra su piel, se apretó contra su garganta. "¡Qué es tan divertido, kisama!" siseó, su rostro enrojeciéndose en furia.

"Tú." Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el apoya brazo, moviéndose cuidadosamente como para no alarmarla o empujarla inconscientemente; si ella estaba diciendo la verdad sobre tener una aguja envenenada en su garganta, no quería darle ninguna causa para usarla. "Yo tenía razón. Tú **eres** una asesina para la resistencia."

Ella se sobresaltó, la ira momentáneamente eclipsada por la confusión. Su mano no vaciló contra su garganta, sin embargo. "¿Nani? Estás diciendo... ¿que sabías?"

"Lo sospeché. No eres muy buena en ocultar cuando quieres matar a alguien."

Se ruborizó de nuevo, y él decidió que ella definitivamente era más bonita cuando estaba enojada. "No juegues conmigo, Kakarotto," dijo bruscamente. "Esto no es una broma. Si sabías, me hubieses detenido."

"Sí sabía," protestó, comenzando a levantar una mano antes que ella presionara la cosa en su dedo contra su piel fuertemente; él se recordó mantenerse quieto.

"¡Mentiroso! ¿Por qué no me arrestaste, entonces? ¡O simplemente me mataste!"

Él frunció el ceño. "¿Por que hubiera hecho eso? Sólo porque querías matarme no era razón para que reaccionara exageradamente. Me gustas."

Ella lo miró fijamente, sus ojos amplios, y luego su expresión se endureció. "No trates de confundirme, ¡kisama! ¡Estoy aquí para matarte!"

Él volvió a mirarla, y notó las perlas de sudor en su frente. El revelador temblor en su cuerpo. Los nervios lanzándose de sus ojos. Sí, reflexionó; había adivinado bien de nuevo.

"Esta bien," dijo él suavemente, e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, para que su garganta quede completamente expuesta para ella. "Prosigue."

Ella se movió visiblemente, y por primera vez, él sintió su mano en su garganta temblar un poco. "¿Nani?"

"Mátame," dijo. "Has ganado; me has agarrado con la guardia baja, e incluso con mi velocidad no me atrevo a arriesgarme a moverme, no con esa aguja en su lugar. Me has derrotado justamente. Mi vida es tuya."

Ella lo miró en incredulidad, y él esperó tranquilamente, sin quitar sus ojos de ella. El desafío era ahora, sintió él. No en su intento de matarlo, pero en el significado del momento mismo. A pesar de su aparente calma, él estaba tenso, su corazón latiendo rápidamente; era una instintiva respuesta a una situación que amenazaba la vida. Ella **podía** matarlo, sintió, y si lo hacía él moriría en deshonra, un guerrero Élite asesinado por una débil mujer Humana... pero él no pensaba que ella lo hiciera. Él no tenía ningún plan, ninguna predicción, ninguna razón realmente para su creencia ---pero era una intuición tan certera que ni siquiera la cuestionó. Simplemente lo sabía. La **conocía**.

Y como había esperado, la resolución en sus ojos fue templada, repentinamente, por duda e indecisión, sus cejas juntándose en ansiedad. A través de sus muslos, a horcajadas sobre su cintura, él podía sentir la fuerte tensión en su cuerpo. Esperó, mirando una extraordinaria gama de emociones correr sobre su rostro: ira, arrepentimiento, determinación, miedo, consternación, y un par de docenas de otros que vinieron y se fueron demasiado rápido para que él los pudiera identificar. Ella **quería** matarlo, él podía ver... y sin embargo, aunque su mano temblaba más fuerte contra su garganta, no quería.

"¿Qué sucede, Chi-chi?" preguntó después de un momento, manteniendo su voz baja. Los ojos de ella se apresuraron a los suyos con la mirada de un animal acorralado, y él se sintió sonreírse. "No te estás permitiendo ponerte sentimental, ¿o sí? Sólo porque hemos compartido unas cuatas charlas y comidas juntos... Eres demasiado amable."

"¡Cállate!" gritó, arrojando su rostro frente al de él. "¡No digas una palabra! No tengo opción, maldita sea; ¡tengo órdenes!" Su voz cayó, y sus ojos se angostaron. "¡Y cómo te atreves a llamarme amable! He dedicado mi vida a luchar contra ustedes Saiyajin bastardos; si tengo que matarte, lo haré ---una y otra vez, si eso es lo que toma para liberar a mi gente. Y tú ---¡tú eres la única razón por la que mi planeta está viviendo un infierno! ¡Tú comenzaste todo este lío! ¡Le estaría haciendo un favor a la Tierra si te mato!"

Él frunció el ceño. "¿Realmente crees eso?" le preguntó, viéndola temblar de nuevo. "¿Piensas que los Saiyajin no hubieran venido, si yo no hubiese sido el primero? ¿Piensas que tu gente sería libre si no fuese por mí?" Sonrió, fríamente. "Creo que sabes mejor que eso, Chi-chi. Pero si te hace sentir mejor para matarme, prosigue. Esta es la única oportunidad que tendrás."

"**¡Cállate!**" gritó de nuevo, y él sintió la aguja presionándose peligrosamente contra su piel "¡Cállate, yaro! ¡No puedes hablarme de esto!" Él alzó una ceja, y vio su rostro caer in casi cómica consternación mientras ella repentinamente se dio cuenta que él estaba haciendo exactamente lo opuesto. Ella sacudió su cabeza violentamente, sus mechones moviéndose de un lado a otro. "No puedes confundirme. ¡Tengo mi deber! Yo...yo... yo **tengo** que hacerlo, Kakarotto..." Su voz cayó, y el temblor de su mano se propagó por todo su cuerpo. "No quiero, pero..."

Él no dijo nada, sólo la miró. Sus ojos vacilando, su mano temblando, se sentó de nuevo y se enderezó, mirando a su mano; él vio los músculos de su brazo y hombro tensarse, y él sufrió un agonizante largo momento de verdadero, absoluto miedo---

---y unos momentos después, ella sacó la mano de su cuello.

Él soltó un respiro que no se había dado cuenta que había estado manteniendo, y miró mientras ella quitaba su mano, revelando la falsa uña que había aparecido en su dedo y la diminuta aguja que había estado escondida bajo ella, apenas de un centímetro de largo y tan fina que apenas podía ser vista. Con temblorosos dedos ella se movió y la sacó, arrojándola al suelo, y luego bajó su cabeza, sus hombros desplomándose. Para su crédito, las lágrimas que caían de su rostro sobre su pecho eran completamente silenciosas.

"No puedo," dijo al final, su voz apenas más que un susurro. "Yo... no puedo."

Él sacó su brazo de detrás de su cabeza ---casi se había achicado con la tensión--- y se movió para levantar su mentón empapado de lágrimas. Con la otra, de manera más circunspecta, se agachó para disparar un diminuto, fijo disparo de energía al aparato aguja en el suelo, destruyéndolo. No tenía sentido ser descuidado. "Llegaste más cerca que la mayoría de los guerreros completos," dijo él, sintiéndose extrañamente obligado en consolarla.

"No importa," murmuró. No lo miraría a los ojos, y su expresión estaba en blanco. "He fallado. Tienes razón sobre mi sentimentalismo interponiéndose en el camino; ahora, por eso, he traicionado a mi gente y a la resistencia y a todo lo que hemos trabajado tanto." Se estremeció, y bajó su cabeza de nuevo, hablando suave y entrecortadamente. "Era una tarea simple, al principio; sólo se suponía que sería una planta en tu ciudadela, en una posición para comprometer sabotaje cuando la orden llegase, una entre los otros cientos de esclavos aquí. Luego me llamaste a tus cámaras ese día. Cuando... cuando mis superiores supero que yo te estaba visitando regularmente, me dieron esta aguja, y me dijeron que te mate." Cerró sus ojos. "Matarte hubiera sido un golpe mayor; tú eres la única llave anclada en la red de poder en este planeta, y uno de nuestros obstáculos más grandes. Ellos asumieron que, ya que eras un guerrero de Élite y yo era sólo una muchacha esclaba..." Se ruborizó, repentinamente. "Asumieron que sólo sería una cuestión de tiempo antes que me trajeras lo suficientemente cerca para usar esta aguja."

Él sonrió, recordando su primer encuentro, cuando ella había saltado a la misma conclusión. Ella continuó. "He tenido esa aguja desde nuestro segundo encuentro," dijo, y él reprimió la sorpresa; entonces había estado en peligro por ese tiempo. "Me la dieron tan pronto les dije sobre las visitas que ordenaste. Yo nunca he... matado a nadie. Les dije, cuando me dieron la aguja, que no pensaba que pudiera hacerlo. Ellos me dijeron que tenía que hacerlo. Que yo era la única de su gente que había llegado tan cerca a alguien de la Élite. Era su única posibilidad de realmente **herir** a los Saiyajin, donde contaba. Dije que lo intentaría; esperé y me dije a mí misma que la usaría si ---cuando, pensé--- tú... intentases algo..." tartamudeó.

"Pero no lo hice," dijo él.

Ella se alejó un poco, y se arrodilló al lado de él en el sofá. "No," dijo ella, mirando a sus manos, descansando de manera inmóvil en su regazo. "No lo hiciste."

Hasta la última vez que ella había venido a verlo. Ella se quedó en silencio, y la miró, recordando la breve suavidad y calidez de sus labios. Ella era tan semejante poca cosa; huesuda y frágil; increíble pensar que este pequeño desliz de mujer casi hubiera matado...

"Chi-chi," dijo él, después de un momento. Ella le frunció el ceño, cuidadosamente. "Te di una opción, después de la última vez, No tenías que volver aquí. Y considerando que **sí** 'intenté algo' esa vez..." Ella se ruborizó de nuevo, y él casi sonrió, pero continuó en cambio. "¿Por qué volviste?"

Ella alejó la mirada, incómodamente. "Para matarte. ¿Por qué más?"

Él no le creía mucho más de lo que ella decía. "No tenías que haber cocinado para mí, si ibas a matarme."

Ella se enrojeció esta vez en consternación, y levantó su cabeza con rigidez. "Pensé que deberías tener al menos una buena comida antes de morir."

Ella estaba tan completamente seria, y era tan obvio que estaba tratando de mantener los restos de su orgullo, que él no pudo evitarlo; comenzó a reír. Ella le frunció el ceño, furiosamente ---pero cuando él se mantuvo riendo su ira no pudo persistir; después de un momento ella bajó sus ojos, y se permitió una leve sonrisa también. **Era** gracioso.

Pero después de un momento, su sonrisa se desvaneció, y se irguió solemnemente. "¿Entonces que hará ahora, Kakarotto-sama?"

Él frunció el ceño; no le gustaba escucharla hablarle tan formalmente. "¿Eh?"

Ella levantó su mentó de nuevo. "Estoy preparada para responder por mi crimen," dijo tranquilamente. "Pero no traicionaré a la resistencia."

Él se encogió de hombros; no había esperado que lo hiciera. Pero... ¿responder por su crimen? Eso quería decir la muerte, bajo las relativamente simples reglas que gobernaban su sociedad dominada por los Saiyajin. Lenta y dolorosa muerte, de hecho, por atreverse a atacar a un Élite. Él frunció el ceño para sí mismo, repentinamente recordando el día que un fugitivo esclavo le había disparado ---irónicamente, el mismo día que había conocido a Chi-chi ---y visualizando a la delgada mujer Humana, en lugar de ese muchacho, arrojada a la no tan tierna clemencia de Nappa, o peor, Radditz. No. Nunca eso. Él nunca podría lastimarla. De hecho, preferiría algo más completamente...

Él alzó la vista hacia ella, sentándose derecho y orgulloso a pesar de su "falla". Preparada para morir. Lo golpeó, repentinamente, que ella era muy parecida a ese muchacho resistencia; había venido a su presencia repetidamente, sabiendo que en cualquier momento él podría haberla violado o peor, y había usado la situación para su ventaja a pesar de su miedo hacia él. Tal vez tal valentía era tanto una gran parte de la naturaleza Humana como del sentimentalismo que la había mantenido de matarlo. La especie era casi para reír con respecto a la fuerza física... pero no tenían falta alguna de espíritu. Y tal vez... tal vez eso era suficiente. Tal vez no eran los débiles que su gente había pensado. La fuerza era más que física, él sabía ---él mismo había progresado mucho más que su rango de nacimiento sólo por mera determinación. Parecía que Chi-chi tenía algo de la misma clase de fuerza. Le sorprendió, la repentina realización ---ella era más fuerte, de corazón, que la mayoría de los Saiyajin.

Y, decidió, más bonita, también.

Él se sentó, sus ojos parpadeando nerviosamente mientras le hablaba sobre su hombro, su cuerpo cerca del suyo pero sin tocarlo. "Relájate, Chi-chi. No voy a lastimarte, o hacerte arrestar y torturarte, o incluso matarte."

Ella le frunció el ceño, y él se sintió sonreír. "¿No lo harás? ¿Pero---?"

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, él la tomó por sus hombros y, con sólo el mínimo de los esfuerzos, los dio vuelta a ambos para que ella yaciese parcialmente bajo él en el sofá, sostenida por su peso. Sobresaltada, ella jadeó, y antes que pudiera protestar él la besó de nuevo, larga y saboreantemente esta vez; ella parecía tan congelada en el shock que no lo alejó. Él se alejó y le sonrió. "Te lo dije: me gustas," le dijo.

Nerviosa, ella tartamudeó, "Tú ---eso ---acabo de tratar de matarte..."

"Sí, lo sé." Sacudió su cola para deslizarla alrededor de su pantorrilla, que entró a través del tajo al lado de su vestido, y la frotó suavemente a lo largo de su pierna. Ella aulló, mirándolo fijamente. "¿Por qué crees que me gustas tanto?"

Ella se coloreó en consternación ---y algo más, notó él sagazmente, tomando cuidadosa nota de las señales. Él sonrió, viéndola, y se inclinó hacia adelante para besarla otra vez, su mano moviéndose a su muslo y deslizándose hacia arriba, sobre su cadera. Cuando ella jadeó, se movió a su cuello y presionó sus labios contra su vertiginoso pulso, notando que ella todavía no había protestado. De hecho, lo sentía mientras besaba su garganta; así inconscientemente o deliberadamente, ella había levantado su cabeza un poco para hacérselo más fácil. Complacido, la mordisqueó suavemente, y ella aulló de nuevo, mirándolo mientras él levantaba su cabeza para mirarla a la cara. Ella estaba enojada de nuevo, él notó, y se dio cuenta repentinamente que encontraba su ira muy excitante.

"¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó, luego sonrió. "¿Pensaste que porque no te toqué antes no quería?"

"Pensé," acusó, "que eras diferente de los otros Saiyajin."

Él frunció el ceño. "Yo no te he juzgado contra otros de tu clase alguna vez," él dijo irritado. "Sería lindo si hicieses lo mismo conmigo." Ella se sonrojó esta vez en vergüenza, y el cedió, sonriendo. "De todas maneras, otro Saiyajin no te hubiera ofrecido una opción."

Ahora ella frunció el ceño, alzando la vista hacia él cuidadosamente, y su sonrisa se amplió. "¿Qué, pensaste que repentinamente iba a comenzar a tratarte como una esclava de nuevo?" En impulso, se movió para acariciar uno de sus mechones y ponerlo detrás de su rostro suavemente. "No puedo ordenarte que disfrutes, Chi-chi. No puedo ordenarte que yo te guste. Pero quiero que hagas las dos cosas, y la única manera que no voy a hacerlo es si me das una razón." El rió. "Así que ves, todavía estoy siendo auto-servidor."

Ella lo miró fijamente, tan nerviosa que no pudo responder, y él se inclinó para mordisquearla de nuevo, suavemente, justo detrás de la oreja. Ella jadeó, y él murmuró contra su piel, "¿Todavía decidiéndote? Déjame ayudarte. Si me dices que me detenga, me detendré. ¿Ne?"

Con amplios ojos, su dubitativo asentimiento fue apenas perceptible, y él sonrió, acercándose para desabrochar su vestido, deslizando una mano para acariciarla mientras se inclinaba para correr su lengua a lo largo de sus clavículas, revelando el sabor de ella. Por un muy largo momento mientras él continuaba explorándola, ella no dijo nada. Después de un rato, él alzó la vista y se concentró por un momento, y las luces en su apartamento parpadearon. En la oscuridad de la habitación hubo silencio, roto sólo por los leves sonidos como susurros de la tela y la respiración.

Luego un jadeo. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Sólo mi cola."

"¿Qué demonios está haciendo **allí**?"

Una baja risa en la oscuridad. "Te lo dije antes. Mi cola es muy sensible."

Silencio de nuevo por un largo rato. Luego otro sobresaltado jadeo, este de una garganta masculina. "Sólo ---¿qué estás haciendo?"

Traviesamente: "¿Qué sucede? ¿Demasiado sensible?" Un largo momento pasó.

Entonces, tirante: "Chi-chi---"

"Shhh. Dijiste que tenía opción, Kakarotto. Si vamos a hacer esto, lo haremos con mis condiciones. Ahora. Acuéstate quieto."

Unos momentos después, más fuerte y asombrado. "¡Chi-chi!"

"No te preocupes. Dije que no te mataría. Aunque..." Una leve onda de risa a través de la oscuridad. "Nunca dije nada sobre no lastimarte."

Y luego la oscuridad fue ---en su mayoría--- silenciosa.

* * *

El Scouter pitó de nuevo, sobresaltando a Kakarotto fuera de su ensueño, y parpadeó, molesto. Por un momento, el dispositivo había tenido una terrible sincronización. Pero reprimió su molestia mientras angostaba sus ojos para consultar la pantalla, y encontró que había estado en lo correcto en sacarlo de su sueño. El tiempo había terminado.

Suspirando, se descruzó de brazos y se preparó, juntando su poder. Y tratando de no pensar en cómo se sentiría Chi-chi si pudiera verlo ahora.

Repentinamente, sin embargo, el Scouter pitó de nuevo, esta vez en alarma, y todos los pensamientos del pasado se desvanecieron, leyendo la alerta que se movía a través de la pantalla. Por primera vez, el dispositivo había sido útil; había estado tan atrapado en sus recuerdos que había fallado en notar el gran ki que se movía rápidamente en su dirección. Un imperdonable desliz. Se frunció el ceño, ignorando las lecturas del Scouter, y centró sus sentidos en la energía que se acercaba rápidamente; era muy poderosa, al menos tan fuerte como Nappa o Radditz. Ningún guerrero común, entonces. ¿Entonces tenía que ser su hermano y compañero Élite finalmente habían vuelto? No; este ki era sólo vagamente familiar para él... Frunció el ceño, tratando de agarrar la familiaridad, y recibió una vaga impresión de un guerrero, feroz, determinado... ¿mujer? Pero no habían mujeres **así** de poderosas...

Su energía dejaba una esta que era visible ahora, viniendo del este; se dio vuelta en medio del aire para encararla. Y un momento después la guerrero se puso frente a él ásperamente, y sus ojos se ampliaron en shock.

"Bakana... **tú**..."

Ko Shiatar. La mujer semi-Saiyajin flotaba ante él, sonriendo oscuramente; considerando que ella se suponía debía estar muerta o capturada, su reaparición era un shock para no decir menos. Se veía un poco diferente, físicamente, desde la última vez que se había encontrado con ella, sólo unos pocos meses atrás. En ese momento ella de alguna manera había puesto sus manos en un combate Saiyajin con un traje completo con armadura, y en la extraña manera de los semi-Saiyajin, su cabello se había vuelto un poco más largo; también había ganado un poco de desarrollo muscular, pero eso era engañoso, ya que las mujeres de sangre completa, las mujeres semi-Saiyajin eran típicamente mucho más fuerte de lo que parecían. Eran los cambios no físicos los que lo sobresaltaron; aunque su ki estaba claramente en un nivel de descanso, él ya la había sentido que era dos veces tan poderosa como había sido durante su último encuentro. Pero entonces, tal vez eso tenía sentido. Y el final de su última batalla, ella había estado cerca de la muerte, y el último disparo de ki de Vegeta había casi garantizado matarla; si ella había logrado recuperarse de eso, su fuerza debió haber incrementado considerablemente.

**Y considerando que ella era la más formidable de los semi-Saiyajin que he visto alguna vez, eso es muy impresionante.** Él había tenido una de las mejores luchas de su vida con esta mujer; ella era una verdadera guerrera a pesar de su sangre mezclada. Él sonrió, sintiendo su sangre acelerarse en anticipación. Esperó que ella no lo decepcionara esta vez, porque él se había vuelto más fuerte, también, desde su último encuentro. Y no había ningún Saiyajin común nacido, sin importar cuan fuerte, que pueda derrotar a un Super Saiyajin.

"Ohayo, Kakarotto," dijo, su profunda voz cargándose muy bien a través del espacio que intervenía. Su sonrisa se propagó fríamente. "¿Cómo está el brazo?"

Él sonrió fríamente. La pequeña bruja. "Bien simplemente, Ko Shiatar," respondió en saludo. "Hay muy poco que un buen tanque no pueda regenerar. Aunque me parece recordar que lo hice muy bien sin él. ¿Cómo está el hombro?"

Ella lo flexionó para él, rotando su brazo en un gesto de pre-calentamiento, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose. "Mejor que nuevo. Más que bueno suficiente para derrotarte." Terminó con su mano levantada frente a su rostro; mientras él miraba, ella la apretó en un puño. Más allá de su puño, sus ojos se angostaron. "Has detenido estos nuevos bajos la última vez, Kakarotto. Destruyendo una ciudad, ¿cuándo alguno de sus habitantes te ha ofendido? Eso es algo que esperaría de tu amo **bakemono**, no de ti."

Él se tensó en ira. "No tengo que explicarme ante una esclava fugitiva."

Ella bajó su brazo. "Tienes razón. Y no importa de todas maneras. No te permitiré destruir esta ciudad, Kakarotto. Haré todo en mi poder para dentenerte."

Él cruzó sus brazos y desenroscó su cola para ondearla ante ella una vez; un gesto de desdén en respuesta. "No pudiste derrotarme la última vez. Espero que hayas entrenado más duro desde entonces."

"Lo he hecho." Sonrió ella cruelmente. "Practiqué en tu hermano y en Nappa."

Él angostó sus ojos; ¿ella había derrotado a Nappa y Radditz? Pero eso quería decir---

Shiatar apretó sus puños y juntó sus dientes, tensa; una premonición le advirtió antes que sintiera su ki crecer repentinamente y dispararse como una estrella roja gigante convirtiéndose en una nova. Se había olvidado de apagar el Scouter; este intentó medir en vano el poder que repentinamente surgió contra sus sensores por un segundo, y luego siseó casi agonizante mientras sus circuitos se sobrecargaban, la lente rompiéndose y la parte de la oreja volándose, cayendo hacia el suelo abajo. Cuando la lente se rompió, él había cerrado sus ojos en reflejo, abriéndolos un momento después, miró fijamente en shock.

Casi dos años antes, el Príncipe Vegeta había sorprendido al Imperio entero en revelar que, a través de los años de intenso entrenamiento y pistas que había encontrado en registros de dinastías pasadas, él se había convertido en el Super Saiyajin de la leyenda. Un poco más de un año después, el Príncipe había garantizado su posición como el más poderoso en el universo entrando a sus tres guerreros más fuertes, Kakarotto y los otros Élite, para también alcanzar ese alguna vez no escuchado nivel de poder. Le había tomado meses a Kakarotto de casi vivir en su cámara de gravedad, entrenado sin descanso con su compañero Élite y el Príncipe, llevándose repetidamente al punto de la muerte y recobrándose en tanques de regeneración, y recordando cada enfurecedor momento de su vida, para alcanzar el Super Saiyajin. Casi dos años de sangre, sudor, lágrimas, adrenalina, y bilis. Había **dolido**, la primera vez que lo había hecho; todavía podía recordar la abrasadora agonía de poder liberándose dentro de él, golpeando a través de su cuerpo y cada nivel de su consciencia, dándole forma de nuevo a su carne, huesos, y cerebro. Y él había pensado ---con razón--- que sólo los guerreros más fuertes podían soportar semejante lucha, semejante dolor.

Ko Shiatar, parecía, era mucho más fuerte de lo que él había asumido al principio.

Su aura se había manifestado completamente en sólo segundos, las flamas doradas coronando su cuerpo en luz, estableciéndose con brillo sobre su piel, ojos, y cabello. doradas cejas anguladas hacia abajo en un mortal brillo, sobre ojos que ya no eran esmeralda claro, sino mate acuamarinos. Un rostro que ya había sido claramente afilado por sus altos mentones y una testaruda mandíbula que ahora estaba crudamente definida en ásperos planos y ángulos, iluminados aparentemente por su poder. Una vez negro su cabello ahora brillaba amarillo y más lacio que nunca, disparado hacía arriba en un invisible, no sentido viento. No había duda en la mente de Kakarotto de la naturaleza de poder que estaba atestiguando. Esta esclava fugitiva... esta pequeña, medio-Humana, advenediza **niña**... se había convertido en Super Saiyajin.

Ella lo miró, una fina, fría sonrisa curvando sus labios. Él parpadeó, y frunció el ceño. "Ya veo," dijo. "Estoy impresionado. Desde nuestra última batalla, no hubiera esperado tal potencial de ti."

"Subestimarme es un error, Kakarotto."

"De hecho. No lo haré de nuevo." Concentrándose por un momento, convocó su propio poder, sintiendo la transformación destellar a través de él y alterar su apariencia para igualar la de ella. Su visible aura era más grande, pero eso era simplemente por que su cuerpo era más grande; no podía calcular la relatividad de fuerzas por significados superficiales. Había sólo una manera de decidir **ese** factor. Puro combate sin límite. La única deidad que su gente hacía culto.

Sonrió, angostando sus ojos, estaba listo para cantar los rezos de Dios.

* * *


	13. Parte 13

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Círculo completo**

_(Full Circle)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** La batalla continua... y algunas desagradables revelaciones están en perspectiva para ambos Kakarotto y Shiatar. Sigan leyendo, y vean.

ALTO ---momento de advertencia. (Música de MC Hammer music ---¡WHACK! Lo siento, estoy en un humor extraño esta noche. ^_^ ). Si les gusta dejen comentarios, por favor. No sigan leyendo si tienen un problema con los fanfics largos, situaciones medio adultas (aunque, ya han pasado las peores de ellas), palabrotas en lenguajes ambos extranjero y doméstico, violencia, o temas que son más oscuros que la usual tarifa de DB (aunque no "oscuro" en el sentido del fanfic). No me demanden, si trabajan para Toei, Bird, Shueisha, o Bandai. No tengo dinero. ^_^

Oh, y... ¡POR FAVOR ESCRIBANME! =)

Nora

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: Círculo Completo  
(Parte 13: ¡La ofensa golpea! El Señor Feudal Vs. la rebelde, ¡¡Segunda ronda!!)

"Cuando los Saiyajin llegaron primero, había una curiosa tendencia: en casi todas las ciudades, pueblos, villas, y comunidades, había al menos un Humano que trataba de congraciarse con él o ella con nuestros gobernantes por traicionar a su gente. Estos primeros pocos movimientos de resistencia cayeron a estas más mortales amenazas, mientras sus planes y ubicaciones eran vendidos a los Saiyajin por los Humanos esperando avanzar dentro de la nueva jerarquía. Tales traiciones, sin embargo, se detuvieron rápidamente, después que los primeros traidores recibieron sus inevitables "recompensas". Sus muertas fueron rápidas e indoloras, si tenían suerte. Los Saiyajin podían explotar chaqueteros, pero no los respetaban.

Hay, sin embargo, una dolorosa lección en esto. A pesar de lo reconfortante es para nosotros asumir que somos más civilizados que los Saiyajin, la verdad es algo que, entonces y ahora, nos mira fijamente a la cara. ¿Quién es peor ---los Saiyajin, que se revelan en sus emociones más básicas y auto-absorción, o los Humanos, que prefieren negar que semejante oscuridad sólo existe dentro del alma? Los Saiyajin se transforman en simios; nosotros descendemos de ellos. ¿Cuál de nosotros es la verdadera bestia?"

---El Líder, **Memorias de la Ocupación,** Cap. 8.

* * *

Avanzado el mediodía.

Los esclavos raramente miraban hacia arriba. Con espaldas agachadas por años de trabajo y humillación, viviendo bajo la constante observación de los capataces y la perpetua amenaza del látigo de energía, el mismo acto de alzar la vista es un gesto que desafía una vida de arraigado, auto-preservador hábito. Alzar la vista es infringir todas las reglas de protocolo y comportamiento que fueron asignadas a esos en sus posiciones más bajas, e invita la ira de esos que tienen poder. Alzar la vista es decir, "todavía me queda algo de espíritu," e invitar a desagradables consecuencias. Es un gesto de desafío, y es tratado ---con dureza--- como tal.

Así fue que pocos en la ciudad alzaron la vista, para ver el retablo que se había formado sobre sus cabezas. Si hubiera habido alguien con la habilidad de sentir tales cosas entre ellos, lo hubieran notado. Cualquiera con alguna verdadera sensibilidad hubiera sentido un repentino **temblor** de incomodidad, la presencia de una abrumadora aura que daba vueltas aumentando su poder lentamente. Poder pronto a ser descargado. Hubieron pocos que sintieron algo ---un pinchazo en la parte de atrás del cuello. Un frío, cuando no había viento alguno. Pero con todos los semi-Saiyajin idos y todos los Saiyajin lejos por misteriosos recados, los esclavos Humanos que quedaron en la ciudad no tenían advertencia alguna de la importancia de las dos figuras colgando sin moverse en el cielo. Ellos siguieron con sus tareas, inconscientes que sus vidas ahora colgaban en una muy frágil balanza.

Shiatar midió a su oponente cuidadosamente, y no estaba feliz con lo que vio. **Es mucho más fuerte que Radditz o Nappa. Tengo que ser cuidadosa.** Parecía que los meses que intervinieron habían sido bien pasados para Kakarotto, porque el hombre no sólo se había convertido en Super Saiyajin, se había vuelto uno malditamente poderoso. El aura que se disparó sobre su figura mientras había convocado su poder era tan intensa como la suya propia, y ella había entrenado por meses en alta gravedad, luchando constantemente con Trunks. Pero entonces, aunque él había nacido como un común soldado de clase baja, Kakarotto había logrado expulsar su fuerza a alturas increíbles incluso antes que hubiese alcanzado su siguiente nivel. Tal vez el hombre era alguna clase de extraña variante al usual diseño genético Saiyajin, un insanamente poderoso fenómeno de la naturaleza. Parecía.

Ella vio sus ojos escanearla igual de penetrantemente, también intentando juzgar su relativa fuerza. Le complacía, que ella fuese lo poderosa suficiente como para hacerlo detener. La pregunta era si ella era lo fuerte suficiente para derrotarlo. **Es casi tan fuerte como Trunks antes de convertirse en más allá de Super Saiyajin,** reflexionó. **Él ha estado luchando toda su vida, y probablemente tiene el doble de mi edad. Y es un maldito genio cuando se trata de estrategia. Esta va a ser una lucha difícil.**

Detuvo sus reflexiones internas, sin embargo, cuando los labios de su oponente se curvaron en una sonrisa. "¿Qué sucede?" gruñó el Señor Feudal. "¿Cambiaste de parecer?"

Ella apretó sus dientes en algo parecido a una sonrisa. "Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que solía ser, Kakarotto."

"Ya veo," dijo, angostando sus ojos. "Entonces es por eso que has estado escondiéndote todo este tiempo."

**¡¿Escondiéndome?! Tú hijo de...** "No me **escondí** en ningún lado," dijo bruscamente, luego sonrió vengativamente. "No como tú, sentado todo seguro y mimado por tus esclavos en tu gran ciudadela, Señor Feudal. Espero que no te hayas vuelto suave mientras yo no he estado."

La púa lo golpeó; ningún Saiyajin soportaba ser llamado suave. El Señor Feudal bufó audiblemente. "Kuso ---¡déjame **mostrarte** cuan suave me he vuelto!" Y apretando sus puños, fue hacia ella.

**No puedo engranarlo todavía ---tengo que estudiar como ha cambiado...** En lugar de encontrarse con su ataque, Shiatar se lanzó hacia atrás, obligándolo a seguirla y encontrarse con ella cuando ella estuviera lista. El segundo que ella aminoró la velocidad, él la atrapó, chocando por un momento en un rápido intercambio, y luego para sorpresa de ella él también se echó para atrás, frunciendo el ceño por un instante antes de atacar de nuevo.

**¡Shimatta! ¡Me está estudiando, también!**

Apretó sus dientes en concentración, y se encontró con él de nuevo, intercambiando un torbellino de golpes y bloqueos con él por un par de segundos antes de soltarse esta vez. Estaba aprendiendo mucho sobre él; él siempre había sido más grande que ella, pero así también casi todo el mundo lo era--- ella había aprendido a compensar eso tiempo atrás. Convertirse en un Super Saiyajin había hecho mucho más que simplemente impulsar su fuerza, sin embargo; su estilo de lucha había cambiado a uno que **usaba** la velocidad extra e incrementada agilidad a su efecto máximo. Ella había tenido que practicar con Trunks por semanas para aprender a hacer eso; él parecía estar haciéndolo naturalmente. **¡Maldición!**

Pero sonrió. Ella tenía unos cuantos talentos propios.

Él vino hacia ella de nuevo, y esta vez ella esquivó el puño, luego lo agarró mientras pasaba, usando su mano como aplacamiento para girar a su lado y golpear una rodilla en el lado de su cabeza. Él se giró de ella, más sobresaltado que asustado, pero ella no había tratado de golpearlo tan duro de todas maneras. Ahora que él estaba sin equilibrio, su verdadera meta estaba en vista; ella desenrolló su cuerpo entero de una vez, plantando su dedo del pie sólidamente en la parte de atrás de su cuello, justo debajo de la base de su cráneo. **Allí. Eso debería darte algo en que pensar---**

Él la sorprendió. Girándose sobre sí mismo, logró atrapar su pierna antes que ella pudiera llevarla hacia atrás, y un grito fue sobresaltado de ella mientras fue lanzada pasándolo y hacia el suelo debajo. No pudo atraparse a tiempo; un momento después ella colisionó en y a través de la punta de los más altos edificios de la ciudad.

**Ahora** la gente alzó la vista, y mientras Shiatar sacudía el polvo y motas de concreto de su rostro y ojos en molestia, escuchó un masivo grito de abajo mientras los habitantes de la ciudad se daban cuenta del peligro en el que estaban. No era de no escucharse que las ciudades fueran destruidas simplemente en los fuegos cruzados cuando guerreros luchaban; incluso ahora los transportes deben estar atascados con gente desesperada por escaparse de la zona de batalla, e incluso los Observadores no serían capaces de detener el pánico masivo. Al menos **algo** bueno había venido de su descuido, entonces; más gente sobreviviría ahora que si Kakarotto hubiera cumplido su misión sin oposición. Por supuesto, si ella no se hubiera vuelto creída él nunca hubiera puesto una mano en ella, maldición...

Enojada, se levantó de nuevo, pasando la aún creciente nube que había desarrollado cuando había colisionado a través del edificio. Kakarotto estaba donde ella lo había dejando, frotándose su cuello con pesar; él la reconoció con una fría sonrisa cuando volvió. "No está mal," dijo, girando su cabeza sobre su cuello y sacudiendo sus brazos una última vez antes de agacharse de nuevo; su cuello debió haber entumecido su cuerpo por un sólo momento. "Me olvidé que solías pelear en la arena. Aunque los trucos sucios como esos no funcionarán; estoy en guardia contra ti ahora."

"¡No hay 'trucos' en la batalla, Kakarotto!" dijo en respuesta, enfurecida por su implicación. "Si fuiste atrapado, ¡no **me** culpes porque fuiste lento y torpe!"

Y ella juntó sus manos, disparando un ardiente disparo a su cabeza. Él sonrió antes de desvanecerse; pasó a través del espacio donde él había estado un momento antes. Pero Shiatar le estaba siguiendo rastro; envió un segundo disparo a un espacio vacío a unos metros de distancia, y justo mientras la figura de Kakarotto reaparecía, golpeó. Él sólo tuvo tiempo suficiente para jadear, con amplios ojos, mientras el disparo golpeaba contra él a quemarropa. Se resbaló hacia atrás, con los brazos levantados frente a él en un bloqueo; antes que el humo pudiera despejarse, ella se disparó hacia él, y se juntaron de nuevo. Esta vez no había desvanecimientos, sólo golpe tras salvaje golpe y bloqueo después de doloroso bloqueo, mientras cada uno trataba de pasar las defensas del otro, intentado nuevas tácticas, improvisaciones instantáneas, viejos pero inesperados trucos.

Mutuamente incrementaron su velocidad, sus arremetidas y esquivos desvaneciéndose en casi invisibilidad; paso a paso sus auras incrementaban, hasta que ambos estaban rodeados en una simple, crujiente vaina de puro, ardiente poder.

Para los esclavos que, ahora, no pudieron evitar sino alzar la vista en miedo, parecía como un segundo sol, más brillante que el original, había erosionado en su alguna vez plácido cielo de mediodía. Y donde algunos se detuvieron para maravillarse ante la belleza y poder de este nuevo brillo de sol, preguntándose por su origen, esos que entendieron rápidamente bajaron sus cabezas, y se apresuraron un poco más rápido hacia los transportes dejando la ciudad.

* * *

El sol estaba bajo en el cielo antes que Bardock aterrizase justo dentro de los límites de la ciudad y esquivara un vehículo por un momento para escanear el cielo con los ojos y otros sentidos. Pero al menos parecía que sus perseguidores se habían rendido. Se sonrió para sí mismo; los cobardemente fugitivos probablemente habían decidido que era demasiado peligroso seguirlo dentro de los rangos de la ciudad, incluso a pesar de su escape maldiciendo sus destinos. Se había escondido por horas en el bosque cerca de la montaña que albergaba su base mientras sus tres previos guardias buscaban desesperadamente por él, moviéndose sólo bajo su poder físico para que ellos no sintieran su ki; en semejante enorme bosque una persona era casi virtualmente imposible de encontrar, y después de un tiempo tuvieron que seguir volando,si para revisar otro lugar o simplemente rendirse no sabía. Tal vez contaban que la mujer semi-Saiyajin lo trajera de vuelta o lo matara, o tal vez pensaban que era más seguro apostar a que Vegeta lo mataría; sin importar la razón, el resultado era el mismo. Por el momento se preguntó si matarían a los tres guerreros que habían sido asignados para vigilarlo, luego desechó el asunto; si eran lo estúpidos suficiente como para permitirle escaparse, merecían morir. Tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

Mirando alrededor mientras se enderezaba, podía ver que las calles de la ciudad estaban desiertas salvo por un par de Humanos que luchaban, que incluso ahora se apuraban y miraban hacia el cielo con tensas, aterrorizadas expresiones; algunos trataban de reverenciarse ante él mientras pasaban, viendo su armadura y su cola, pero la mayoría parecía demasiado ansiosa para incluso la cortesía básica. Ignorándolos y bajando del vehículo, miró hacia el cielo, pero no pudo ver nada a través de los rascacielos que eran gruesos en esta parte de la ciudad. Pero incluso sin la vista, se encontró maravillándose; dos firmas de ki **extremadamente** poderosas estaban chocando violentamente una contra otra, enviando tales ondas de choque a través del paisaje que lo rodeaba que Bardock supuso que las emanaciones de energía podían ser sentidas a cientos de millas. Una no le era familiar, pero más grande que la otra, y masculina. Probablemente Kakarotto.

Se frunció el ceño, sintiendo una extraña oleada en la boca de su estómago por un momento. Kakarotto.

Empujó el extraño sentimiento a un lado, concentrándose deliberadamente en el otro ki ---y jadeando en voz alta. Este lo conocía, y lo shockeó hasta el alma por un momento mientras lo reconocía. **Ko Shiatar... pero su ki es tan fuerte como el de Otousama...** Y por la forma que parecía arder con poder, había poca duda en la naturaleza de ese ki. Ko Shiatar ---una baja, fugitiva semi-Saiyajin--- era una Super Saiyajin.

Por un largo momento se quedó de pie congelado, incapaz de asimilar la realización. Su padre le había dicho, una y otra vez, que los semi-Saiyajin eran inferior a los Saiyajin puro, sin importar cuando más poder parezcan tener. Era por eso que eran convertidos en esclavos, le había dicho el Príncipe. Cuando los primeros semi-Saiyajin habían nacido, habían sido pasado por pruebas, como lo eran los niños Saiyajin, para determinar su potencial como guerreros. Y la mayoría de ellos, uniformemente, había mostrado muy poco más poder que el de sus padres Humanos. Y aunque muchos de ellos habían demostrado después mucho más poder que lo que se había predicho en esas pruebas anteriores, el edicto inicial del Príncipe todavía estaba en pie: la baja sangre cancelaba la alta. Los semi-Saiyajin, el padre adoptivo de Bardock le había dicho, estaban siempre condenados a ser un poco mejor que los Humanos.

Pero ahora, parecía, uno de ellos también había logrado el nivel de poder que había eludido el Saiyajin más fuerte del Imperio por mil años.

**No lo creo,** pensó, mareado. **No tiene sentido. ¿Cómo Otousama pudo haber estado tan equivocado? ¿Cómo pudo haber juzgado mal su potencial? Si un media raza puede igual al más grande de los Saiyajin, tal vez **_**todos**_** ellos tengan habilidades similares... ¿simplemente Otousama no vio esto?**

No. Bardock había pasado más tiempo del que debía, tal vez, escuchando las conversaciones de soldados de clase baja; cuando el Príncipe estaba ocupado y durante las raras veces que Bardock no había estado entrenando, había tenido poco más para hacer, y los soldados habían sido ligeramente divertidos para su interés. Y él recordó varias conversaciones, en la que los soldados habían discutido los últimos resultados de la arena. Recordaba números que habían sido arrojados alrededor de: 4,000... 9,050... 11,300... Había prestado tanta atención a sus conversaciones como lo había hecho con el parloteo de los pájaros, pero esos números se habían estancado en su memoria, por alguna razón.

**¡¿Podían esos números haber sido... sentou ryoku?!**

El más alto sentou ryoku de Bardock era 10,000, y él era considerado ser un guerrero de nivel Élite, dado su edad y potencial. La mayoría de los Saiyajin de clase baja nunca llegan incluso así de alto, y sólo un puñado de Humanos alguna vez a clasificado sobre un precario 1,000. Si los números que había escuchado eran, de hecho, una medida del poder de los luchadores de arena, entonces esos luchadores media raza habían poseído más que suficiente fuerza para ser contado entre los rangos de los Saiyajin. Al menos la clase baja, posiblemente del medio, e incluso en rangos de clase alta.

El Príncipe **debe** haber sabido. No había otra explicación.

**¿Entonces por qué mintió?** preguntó una fría, cínica voz que había estado escuchando demasiado seguido últimamente.

No. Bardock sacudió su cabeza. Vegeta no le hubiera mentido. El Príncipe de los Saiyajin y Herededo del imperio más poderoso en el universo no tenía razón para mentirle a nadie, mucho menos a Bardock. Vegeta no mentía. **No** lo hacía.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Bardock se concentró en el aquí y ahora de nuevo. Habría tiempo de ponderar el asunto más tarde.

Por ahora, necesitaba acercarse a la batalla, si esperaba ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Era sorprendente; deben haber estado luchando por horas, y sin embargo ambas firmas de ki todavía eran fuertes... Para evitar detección, se decidió en contra de volar y en cambio saltó a la parte de arriba del edificio más cercano, corriendo a lo largo de su techo y saltando sobre tres más antes de caer de nuevo para correr, dirigiéndose a la ubicación de las tremendas energías arriba en el centro del cielo.

Cuando llegó al rango visual de la batalla, se detuvo, petrificado; la ciudad bajo los combatientes fue diezmada. Sólo unos pocos edificios quedaban intactos, y por el número de cráteres desparramados aquí y allá en medio de las ruinas, la batalla había sido una feroz. Eso no fue lo que lo había petrificado, sin embargo; era la mera furia de la batalla que él podía ver ahora. Ellos estaban alto arriba, justo bajo el cielo raso de nubes, y ambos combatientes estaban tan atentamente en combate que no podía distinguir entre uno y el otro. Aún así, podía escuchar y sentir sus golpes, cada uno enviando ondas de choques; ver la tenue neblina entre ellos mientras intercambiaban golpes y esquives y ataques más rápido de lo que él podía conmensurar. Cada pocos segundos se separaban, sólo para juntarse de nuevo; arremetiendo y girando en una salvaje danza de movimiento. Bardock nunca había sido privilegiado en ver ninguna las batallas de entrenamiento del Príncipe, pero estaba seguro que incluso ellas no podían compararse con esto... por esto era una batalla a muerte, entre dos oponentes que, por todo lo que podía decir, estaban perfectamente igualados.

Esto no podía estar bien. El Príncipe también le había dicho a Bardock que Kakarotto era débil...

**Él dijo que eras un Saiyajin puro, también,** dijo bruscamente la voz en su mente, maliciosamente. **Me parece que es seguro decir que es momento de comenzar algunas cosas por ti mismo, ¿hmm?**

Apretando su mandíbula en acuerdo, se concentró en el ki de él, y se elevó lentamente hacia su nivel para una mejor vista.

* * *

El pie de Kakarotto golpeó contra el brazo levantado de Shiatar, y el impacto fue tan grande a pesar de su bloqueo que la dejó sin equilibrio. Sonriendo repentinamente, él uso la abertura para atraparla con un puño izquierdo de lleno en el rostro. Jadeando, estrellas explotando a través de su campo de visión, estuvo petrificada por un instante pero retuvo bastante consciencia para patear instintivamente con ambos pies mientas se volvía hacia atrás, sintiendo los dedos de sus pies conectarse con algo y escuchar y gruñido en respuesta de dolor de su oponente. Usó la oportunidad para caer hacia atrás unos pocos metros, sacudiendo su cabeza y jadeando para respirar, tratando de ver alrededor del sudor que se mantenía corriendo entre sus ojos.

Kakarotto, ella vio, había adoptado una posición similar, y estaba complacida en notar que su ojo se estaba ennegreciendo, mucho para su aparente molestia. Ella sonrió ---y su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca, mientras se dio cuenta bruscamente que estaba corriendo sangre por su mejilla desde el corte arriba de su ojo derecho. Ese último golpe le había dolido como el demonio; los puños del Saiyajin golpeaban con la fuerza que golpea un meteoro, y era una maravilla que este no hubiera roto algo. Algo **más**; su pómulo, sospechó, ya estaba fracturado. Furiosa, se movió para limpiar el hilo de sangre. No podía negarlo; Kakarotto era **mucho** mejor de lo que había esperado. Habían pasado horas, y ella había sido incapaz de ganar alguna clase de verdadera ventaja sobre él.

Frustrada, se detuvo para tomar rápidas reservas y estuvo preocupada en darse cuenta en que se estaba cansando. Así había sido como había perdido contra Kakarotto antes, hace unos meses atrás; habían estado casi igual en poder incluso entonces, pero él simplemente la agotó ---acostumbrada en acortar partidos con oponentes fáciles y confiados, no había estado preparada para su primera **verdadera** batalla, que había durado horas. Había trabajado desde entonces en mejorar su resistencia ---entrenar con Trunks lo había requerido--- pero aparentemente él también. Al menos, sin embargo, él parecía tan sin aliento como ella; estaba contenta por eso. No había ninguna repetición de su última batalla.

Además ---se estaba divirtiendo mucho esta vez, a pesar de todo.

A regañadientes, rió, haciendo que él la mire. "Entonces estaba equivocada. Sí **has** estado practicando en tu cómoda ciudadela. Estoy impresionada, Saiyajin."

Él sonrió en respuesta fríamente. "Yo también, semi-Saiyajin. Tenía miedo que esta fuera una pelea corta. Estoy contento en ser decepcionado."

Bastardo engreído. "Pensé que deberías haberte vuelto suave y débil como tu hermano," acentuó ella, limpiando otro hijo de su mejilla con un dedo. "Tuvo que conseguir la ayuda de Nappa para ganar algún suelo contra mí."

El labio de Kakarotto se curvó. "Radditz era un tonto haragán," dijo bruscamente en respuesta. "No me compares con él." Limpió su sangrante labio con la parte de atrás de una mano, y se disparó hacia ella de nuevo. Gruñendo con esfuerzo, ella atrapó su puño mientras venía a ella, luego atrapó el otro cuando él lo arrojó. Por un momento se balancearon, encerrados, con los músculos estirándose con esfuerzo.

"Buenos viejos... valores de familia Saiyajin," espetó, entre dientes apretados en una feroz sonrisa. "¿Supongo que no te molesta... que lo maté, entonces?"

Él se tensó repentinamente, pero ella había estado lista; ser arrojó a sí misma hacia atrás y fuera del camino de la rodilla que había enviado a su mentón, liberándolo al mismo tiempo. pero, sus reflejos se aminoraron por casi agotamiento, casi no atrapó el codo que venía al lado de su cabeza, mientras él giraba usando el impulso que había ganado por romper su agarre. Había logrado levantar un brazo a tiempo para bloquear, pero el impacto sacudió todo su cuerpo. Él le sonrió alrededor de sus brazos enganchados mientras ella lo miraba.

"El fuerte vive," jadeó él, "y el débil muere. No hay punto en llorar al débil. Sabes que esa es nuestra manera."

Ira surgió a través de Shiatar; ella lo arrojó con una rodilla en el estómago y un puño en el rostro en rápida sucesión, yéndose hacia atrás y apretando sus puños cuando él giró lejos, parpadeando rápidamente para aclarar su cabeza. "Sí, sé que es su 'manera', tú insensible hijo de puta," dijo bruscamente mientras él se recuperaba. "El fuerte vive, y todos los demás que sean condenados. ¡Estoy tan enferma de ustedes los Saiyajin y sus 'maneras'! Ustedes son los monstruos de la galaxia; ¡sólo ven lo que pueden ver y destruir el resto!"

Él se encogió de hombros, frotando su mandíbula por un momento. "¿Y? Es la manera que hemos sido siempre. Es lo que somos. Eso nunca cambiará."

Ella apretó sus dientes, enfurecida por su crueldad ---pero luego sonrió, mientras algo nuevo se le ocurría. "No es cierto, Kakarotto," respondió, su voz cayendo. "¿Sabes dónde he estado por los últimos meses? Encontré un mundo donde tú y Vegeta, de todas las personas, **protegían** la Tierra y a su gente del peligro." Su ceño fruncido se profundizó, y ella sonrió, sintiendo su sorpresa e incomodidad. "Creelo, Kakarotto. Tú y tu gente no son tan perfectamente implacables y malvados como te gusta creer."

Él la miró fijamente por un momento, luego frunció el ceño. "No tengo el tiempo para escuchar tus historias de sueños," dijo bruscamente. "Y tampoco tú. Esto ha proseguido demasiado tiempo; terminemos esto."

Ella ni siquiera supo por qué lo había intentado; ningún Saiyajin escucharía razones en el calor de la batalla. Y ningún Saiyajin fue alguna vez tambaleado por meras palabras. No es que necesitase tambalearlo en absoluto; matándolo sentaría bien a sus propósitos mucho mejor. "¡De acuerdo!" Levantó sus puños, y se juntó para arrojarse.

Y ambos se detuvieron, y repentinamente sintieron otro ki cerca, afectando en sí mismo por su proximidad. Sobresaltada, por el "sabor" de que el ki era familiar, Shiatar arrojó una mirada alrededor, y espió al mocoso adoptivo de Vegeta flotando a pocos cientos de metros de distancia, mirándolos. **¡Chikusho...!**

Los ojos de Kakarotto se angostaron mientras espiaba al niño. "¿Qué es esto?" demandó. "Estaba empezando a pensar que tenías el honor de un guerrero, Ko Shiatar. ¡Y ahora veo que has traído aliados para ayudarte!"

Shiatar suspiró en exasperación e irritación. Bardock estaba flotando discretamente bastante lejos, claramente contenido de hacer nada más que mirar; no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había estado ahí. No importaba; mataría al mocoso, si sobrevivía esta batalla... pero luego se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño, mirando al niño de nuevo. Y luego a Kakarotto. Luego sonrió para sí misma, vengativamente. Incluso si esto no había más que molestar a su enemigo, valdría la pena; no lucharía tan bien si su equilibrio emocional era perturbado, y podría finalmente ser capaz de ganar la ventaja...

"Míralo bien, Kakarotto," dijo lentamente. "Puede ser tu última vez mirándolo, después de todo."

Él le frunció el ceño, mirando de nuevo rápidamente al niño desde la esquina de sus ojos. "¿De qué demonios estás hablando, kisama?" gruñó.

Shiatar angostó sus ojos; era claro que él no tenía ni idea. Le enfurecía, que Kakarotto no pareciera saber nada sobre la existencia de su propio hijo. Alguna pobre mujer había probablemente sobrevivido el peor calvario de su vida, recuperándose de lo que Kakarotto debió haberle hecho y dando luz a su hijo bastardo, y él se había ido alegremente a preocuparse de sus asuntos...

Le había sucedido a su madre; Shiatar no tenía idea quien podría haber sido su padre Saiyajin, y particularmente no le importaba saber, tampoco ---afortunadamente se hubiera arrastrado y muerto en algún lugar. Podría haberle sucedido a ella, también. Radditz había estado tratando de producir un heredero cuando la había tomado como su compañera cuatro años atrás; agradeció a cualquier dios que estuviera cuidando su mundo que no hubiese sido ella quien le proveyese con ese hijo. **El bastardo probablemente estaba disparando blancos de todas maneras...**

Y Kakarotto no era mejor que su hermano. "Tú maldito Saiyajin," escupió ella. "Corres por ahí y haces lo que te plazca con las mujeres que ni siquiera se atreven a decirte que no, y dejas a tus mocosos por todo el lugar como basura desechada... ni siquiera te importa porque las mujeres Humanas son prescindibles y débiles, qué es otro semi-Saiyajin de todas maneras, la la la. Nunca los ves, así que pretendes que no existen. Bueno, échale un buen vistazo a este, Kakarotto, porque él no es sólo otro mocoso sin rostro que tuviste con alguna mujer que ni siquiera puedes recordar. **Échale un buen vistazo a tu hijo,** ¡bastardo!"

Ella había esperado una reacción, pero no la que recibió. Pensó que el reiría, o zamparse hacia ella y llamarla mentirosa; en cambio, él la miró fijamente. Parpadeó. Cuando habló, parecía más mareado de lo que había estado después de que lo había pateado entre los ojos una hora atrás.

"¿Mi... hijo?" preguntó, parpadeando de nuevo.

**Hmm...** Shiatar conocía una oportunidad cuando veía una. "Tu hijo," respondió. "Puedes correr varias pruebas para confirmarlo. No sabemos quien es su madre, pero su padre eres tú." Su labio se curvó. "¿Entonces a que mujer te forzaste para tenerlo, Kakarotto? ¿Te hace sentir más un guerrero, saber que pudiste derrotar alguna indefensa mujer Humana esclava?"

Ella estaba centrada completamente en su burla, pero no tanto que no notó una curiosa reacción; él se torció, su tez palideciendo de una vez. "¿Humana?"

"¡Humana! Tu hijo semi-Saiyajin, Kakarotto." Ella levantó una mano e hizo señas al niño, sin sacar los ojos de su oponente, y levantó su voz para llamar a través de la distancia que intervenía. "¡Bardock!" Otro curioso tic de Kakarotto. Muy interesante. "Ven aquí."

Sintió más que ver el ki del niño parpadear en sorpresa, y luego lentamente moviéndose hacia ellos. Su vista estaba centrada en Kakarotto, que había roto en un repentino sudor que ella se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que ver con sus esfuerzos. No sabía que lo había agitado tanto, pero tenía toda intención de usarlo. Si tanto como para dejar su guardia abajo incluso una vez..

Arriesgó un vistazo al niño; él se había acercado cuidadosamente, y estaba mirando cautelosamente a Kakarotto, echándole vistazos a ella como si para re-asegurarse. Ella sonrió. "Querías saber sobre él, Bardock; aquí está. Tu verdadero padre."

Bardock frunció el ceño, y se acercó un poco más, sin decir nada. Los ojos de Kakarotto se enterraron en los de ella por un momento, buscando alguna clase de confirmación de la verdad... y luego esos ojos finalmente se deslizaron hacia la derecha, encontrándose con la mirada del niño. Shiatar se juntó cuidadosamente; tendría que golpearlo duro y rápido, sin darle una oportunidad a recuperarse---

Pero dudó, sorprendida, mientras Kakarotto habló repentinamente, su voz suave con incredulidad, asombro, y un puñado de otros sentimientos que Shiatar difícilmente hubiera acreditado a algún Saiyajin, mucho menos uno de los de la Élite de Vegeta. "No... puede ser," murmuró, mirando fijamente al niño, sus ojos amplios. "Pero te pareces tanto a... ella..."

Y entonces todos sus planes se dispersaron a los cuatro vientos. Ella jadeó abiertamente y miró fijamente, mientras el aura de Kakarotto caía repentinamente, palideciendo antes de desaparecer completamente. Su cabello cayó también, oscureciéndose junto con sus ojos a negro de nuevo. Él flotaba ante ella, **completamente** abierto a ataque, y por todo lo que podía decir, era completamente ignorante del peligro. Si atacaba ahora, podría matarlo con un simple golpe.

Y el sol cayó bajo el horizonte, mientras el crepúsculo caía.


	14. Parte 14

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Círculo completo**

_(Full Circle)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Primero dejen quitarme las advertencias de encima... a) Esta historia es larga, violenta, oscura, y lúgubre; no esperen su típica atmósfera de Dragon Ball feliz-feliz-alegre-alegre. b) Contiene romance y situaciones adultas (léase: sexuales), aunque no lemon, también como palabrotas en dos idiomas. c) Si les gusta por favor dejen comentarios.

Esta bien, he estado trabajando un **poco** mucho últimamente... ^_^

Nos retiramos ahora, por un tiempo, de la confrontación entre Kakarotto y Shiatar, para pasar una noche con el antagonista de la historia, el Príncipe Vegeta. Recuerden, este no es el más amable, más buen hombre que se desarrolla sobre los diez años de Dragon Ball ---él ha sido el más poderoso ser en el universo conocido por la mayoría de su vida, y está acostumbrado a las maneras del poder. ¿Pero hay algún rastro del Vegeta que hemos conocido en **esta** versión del Saiyajin no Oji? Para responder eso, miraremos a otro incidente que ocurrió, doce años atrás...

Sigan leyendo, disfruten, y por favor escríbanme y díganme que piensan. =)

Nora

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: Círculo Completo  
(Parte 14: Tres movimientos por delante: el juego privado del Príncipe)

"En establecer su principado en la Tierra, Vegeta-Oji empezó a recrear el Imperio en miniatura. En lugar de sistemas planetarios creó provincias de las importantes regiones de la Tierra (los cinturones de asteroides, la estación lunar, una colonia Io fue incluida entre estas), e instaló un señor provincial sobre cada uno para gobernarlo por él. Sobre todo esto, sin embargo, gobernaban los tres guerreros de Élite de Vegeta, cada uno de quien gestionaba un aspecto diferente del reino.

"Es sin preguntas que Vegeta tenía favoritos entre su Élite, pero el que más estaba al lado del Príncipe era Kakarotto, el Señor Feudal de la Tierra. De hecho, los dos hombres parecían en realidad haber tenido una relación cercana en ciertos puntos, y quizá haber compartido una unión de camaradería tanto como los comunes entre los equipos de combate y los rangos bajos. Tales uniones entre soldados de clase alta son generalmente manchadas por batallas de poder y sutiles batallas de posición; es notable que esta relación parezca haber evitado tales dificultades por tantos años. Algunos han especulado que esto es porque ambos guerreros se sentían completamente seguros en sus relativas posiciones. Dado el actual conocimiento de ese periodo de historia, esta teoría parece probable."

---**La Guerra de la Liberación: Una Crónica.** (4ta Ed., Capítulo 12 ["Los Jugadores de Poder: La Élite de Vegeta."]).

* * *

Rutaba, señor de la más remota provincia del privado dominio de la Tierra de Vegeta ---el sistema medio de Cinturón de Asteroide--- era un guerrero de clase alta de primera orden, de uno de los más distinguidos linajes sanguíneos del Imperio. Los miembros de su clan nunca han servido en alguna capacidad más baja que unificar comandantes en diez generaciones; como su hermano más joven Nappa, él había ganado gran honor y posición dentro del encarnizado mundo de la nobleza Saiyajin, y estaba orgulloso del rango que había logrando en sus tantos años. Era una imponente figura, incluso más grande que su hermano; tenía que hacerse hacer su armadura especialmente, y con el hombro tradicional protector de hombros ---y de caderas, su amplitud podía fácilmente llenar una habitación con su presencia. Era posiblemente el guerrero más alto que los Saiyajin hubieran producido alguna vez. Así que incluso postrado sobre sus rodillas con su cabeza tocando el suelo, su acurrucada figura era todavía lo suficientemente alta como para empequeñecer al hombre sentado ante él. Le molestaba a Vegeta totalmente.

El Príncipe suspiró de nuevo, descruzando y volviendo a cruzas sus piernas, moviendo su cola ociosamente de donde colgaba sobre el borde del trono de Rutaba. Descansando su cabeza en un puño, giró sus ojos a la lamentable demostración ante él.

Rutaba había disparado tal vez su tercera interpretación de "lo siento", y parecía no haber final a la vista. "...le juro, mi Príncipe, doblaremos nuestros esfuerzos, golpearé con látigos a esos haraganes esclavos hasta que sangren, no ahorraremos ningún trabajo para incrementar las ganancias de las operaciones de minería. ---Si hubiera sabido de su llegada, ¡podríamos haber tenido una celebración planeada para darle la bienvenida en nuestra presencia! Pero puede depender de esto, Oji-sama ---¡no habrá más déficit de las minas! Lo juro por el honor de mi linaje sanguíneo---"

Irritado, Vegeta finalmente lo interrumpió. "No seas tan rápido con prometer el honor que otros han ganado," le dijo al hombre bruscamente. Las divagaciones de Rutaba cesaron instantáneamente, a mitad de oración, y lanzó una aterrorizada mirada al rostro de Vegeta. Divertido Vegeta sonrió; Rutaba, alentado por esto, rió nerviosamente. El tonto. Improbable como sonaba, Vegeta estaba convencido que Nappa tenía que ser más inteligente que este gigante idiota.

Levantando una mano para hacer señas con gracia, Vegeta llamó a su ayudante con la mini computadora. "Lord Rutaba. Dices que los rendimientos de producción de la mina han caído porque las actuales venas han estado exhaustas, y porque tus esclavos de mina son haraganes. ¿No es eso correcto?"

"H-hai, Oji-sama. Incluso a pesar que nos concedió una dispensa especial para mantener esclavos semi-Saiyajin aquí, usted sabe como son esos media raza ---tan haraganes como los Humanos, mi Príncipe, y casi igual de débiles. Hemos intentado otros métodos para motivarlos..."

"Mátalos."

La cabeza de Rutaba se levantó, sobresaltado. "... ¿Oji-sama?"

"Dije, mátalos. Si no pueden producir a velocidad, no tienen uso en lo absoluto. Mátalos."

El gran hombre frunció el ceño, sentándose para frotar el flequillo de cabello alrededor de su mayormente calva cabeza incómodamente. "Ah... h-hai Oji-sama, por supuesto. Pero... ¿cómo voy a reemplazarlos? Los esclavos Humanos no pueden hacer esta clase de trabajo..."

"Tú lo harás."

Rutaba se sobresaltó de nuevo, violentamente, sus ojos abriéndose ampliamente. "...**¿O-Oji-sama?**"

Vegeta se sentó hacia adelante, cruzando sus brazos casualmente sobre una rodilla; a su lado el ayudante había completado su descarga, y la pantalla vista de la habitación del trono se desenrollaba desde el techo, mostrando gráficos y filas de información. "Tú lo harás, Lord Rutaba," dijo suavemente. "Tú, con tus propias manos. Junto con cualquier esclavo que tu personal de hogar erario pueda comprar, incluso si te rompe. Porque el momento que tu producción baje del promedio, serás asesinado. Ya ves, no son venas tapadas, o esclavos perezosos, lo que veo como problema aquí."

Los ojos de Rutaba parpadearon hacia la pantalla, parpadeando rápidamente para mantener el arroyo de sudor corriendo por su rostro desde sus ojos, y palideció visiblemente. "Eso es... esos son..."

"Esos, Lord Rutaba, son las verdaderas figuras en la producción de la mina, que te has olvidado de informarme." Se puso de pie, caminando el pequeño vuelo de pasos hacia el gran guerrero, cuyos ojos lentamente se movían hacia Vegete, amplios y aterrorizados. Vegeta sonrió de nuevo, y vio la garganta del otro hombre tragar convulsivamente.

"Tú ganas un honorable beneficio de las minas, Lord Rutaba," dijo suavemente. "Más de lo suficiente para ameritar tu rango y posición. Pero imagina mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que tus cuentas personales se habían triplicado en tamaño en los últimos pocos cuartos. Fortuitamente, la producción de la mina parece haber comenzado a bajar al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué haces de eso, Lord Rutaba?"

"Yo..." Las manos, cada una tan grande como la cabeza de Vegeta, se levantaron, suplicando. "Oji-sama, yo..." Vegeta angostó sus ojos.

Sus propias manos se dispararon y agarraron los dedos del lord; se inclinó hacia adelante, su rostro sólo a pulgadas del aterrorizado rostro de Rutaba. "No digas una palabra más," siseó, furioso. "Porque te mataré al instante que otra patética excusa salga de tu boca. Al instante que otro **sonido** salga de tu garganta."

Rutaba se cayó. Vegeta apretó sus dientes ---y comenzó a apretar. Los ojos de Rutaba se ampliaron y comenzó a transpirar incluso más, mientras sus dedos eran lentamente apretados en el tornillo del agarre del Príncipe. Vegeta lo miró y escuchó, sus ojos enterrados en los del otro hombre, mientras su agarre se apretaba más y más. Cuando el primer dedo cedió, su audible crack haciendo eco en el convexo salón, Rutaba se tensó violentamente, pero no hizo sonido alguno, y logró mantenerse de intentar alejarse. Los otros rompieron en rápida sucesión después de eso, con un sonido como ramitas chasqueando en el viento. A través de todo eso, Rutaba no dijo nada, incluso a pesar que sus ojos se ampliaron hasta que la sangre se disparó de sus venas apareció y sus labios se movieron hacia atrás desde sus dientes en un inconsciente gesto de agonía. Cuando no había nada que romper de los dedos de Rutaba, Vegeta lentamente liberó las manos del hombre, y se enderezó. Estaba demasiado enojado para sonreír.

"Muy bien, Rutaba," dijo. "Has ganado el derecho de mantener tu vida." Se volteó y asintió de nuevo al ayudante, que señaló a los guardias de las esquinas de la habitación a cada lado del anterior lord, que aún estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas, ahora doblado sobre sus manos. "Ahora puedes unirte a los esclavos que tú patéticamente buscaste culpar por tu crimen. He decidido que no necesitan ser asesinados; de hecho, estoy seguro que sus recuerdos de tus intentos de 'motivarlos' los hará darte la bienvenida entre ellos." Sonrió. "Tus cuentas y ventajas serán liquidadas. La recaudación, por supuesto, será donada al gobierno Imperial. Estoy seguro que mi padre estará complacido con tu donación. Deberían cubrir las ganancias que robaste." Rutaba estaba jadeando silenciosamente, sus manos yaciendo estrujadas en su regazo; alzó su vista a Vegeta en mudo odio. Vegeta sonrió.

"Anímate, Rutaba," dijo. "Tu hijo debería estar volviendo de su trabajo de niñez en unos años. Le permitiré ganar cualquier rango que pueda, sin la mancha de tu deshonra sobre él. Es más de lo que mereces." Sonrió más ampliamente. "¿Quién sabe? Si te distingues en las minas, podrás incluso ganar el privilegio de servir a tu mocoso algún día."

Miró a los guardias; ellos agarraron a Rutaba rudamente y lo arrastraron para ponerlo de pie, donde permanecía jorobado, viéndose mucho más pequeño que lo que su masiva estatura sugeriría. Lo arrastraron lejos, y Vegeta suspiró, cruzando sus brazos de nuevo. Su ayudante dio un paso adelante. "Oji-sama. ¿Quiere que curemos sus manos?"

"No." Cruzó su cola alrededor de su cintura, justo mientras Rutaba desaparecía a través del arco. "Déjenlo cavar con ellas como están. Si hace menos trabajo que los demás esclavos, mátenlo. O dejen que los esclavos lo hagan. Si ellos lo atacan, no lo ayuden."

"Hai, Oji-sama."

Vegeta se volteó, y caminó hacia la vasta ventana que Rutaba había puesto en su habitación de trono, que miraba hacia el desordenado espacio del campo de asteroides. Cualquiera pudieran ser los otros defectos de Rutaba, pensó ociosamente, el hombre había tenido gusto; es sorprendente pensar que todo este palacio estaba incrustado en estériles rocas flotando en un campo espacial de otras rocas. Rutaba había usado sus ganancias robadas bien; el palacio estaba casi ornamentado como el suyo en la Tierra. Tal vez haría esta una casa de vacaciones.

Estaba casi satisfecho con sí mismo; donde una vez hubiera simplemente matado a Rutaba, el castigo que había elegido para asignar en su lugar era mucho más apropiado. Su padre lo había enviado a la Tierra, años atrás, para aprender comedimiento en manejar un gobierno propio; parecía que el viejo hombre había tenido razón en hacerlo. Casi disfrutaba este asunto de 'comedimiento'; era mucho más divertido que simplemente matar gente en el acto. El castigo de Rutaba era peor que la muerte, de hecho, para un guerrero de su posición; Vegeta no estaría sorprendido si escuchara que el hombre decidió matarse antes que vivir como un esclavo. Por supuesto, sería mucho más satisfactorio si los esclavos se encargaran de Rutaba en cambio. Debe recordar tener las cintas de vigilancia de las minas enviadas a su palacio en la Tierra, así podría ver como el caído lord lidiaba con los esclavos que una vez había poseído. Debería al menos ser tan entretenido como los partidos de arena.

Cerró sus ojos escuchando los casi silenciosos movimientos de sus ayudantes detrás de él e ignorándolos. Discretos como siempre, uno de ellos puso una copa de vino en el alféizar ante él, y sin abrir sus ojos la tomó y la inclinó para sorber. De la reserva de Rutaba, sin duda. Una excelente cosecha.

Tal vez debería preceder tales juegos con Kakarotto, sin embargo, reflexionó, girando el vaso pensativamente. Había planeado hacer enfrentar a Bardock con su verdadero padre, para mirar el esperanzadamente divertido espectáculo, pero después de la falla del niño contra el grupo que había redado su palacio, no estaba seguro si eso sería apropiado. Bardock no debería haber perdido contra ningún grupo de resistencias; el niño era más fuerte que cualquier Humano por lejos, y los torneos de arena todavía habían tenido en efecto, Vegeta hubiera apostado incluso dinero que Bardock podría haber derrotado a cualquier otro semi-Saiyajin. Cualquier semi-Saiyajin **promedio**, de todas maneras... pero del puñado que podían haberle dado algún problema al niño, la mayoría estaban muertos ---asesinados por sus manos--- y una debería estar cerca de la muerte ahora, y en su camino de nuevo a su dimensión, donde Vegeta lidiaría con ella.

Le había molestado que el niño había sido derrotado. Debería haberlo sido, si él no hubiera re-aparecido; si no hubiera sido asesinado, entonces debe ser una vergüenza lo que lo mantiene de volver. Y bien debería, si hubo sido derrotado por algún bajo media raza. Pero, Vegeta se recordó, Bardock era un media raza mismo, para toda su fenomenal habilidad. Había estado sobre estimando el potencial del niño, tal vez; originalmente había planeado comenzar a entrenarlo hacia Super Saiyajin en otros pocos años. Pero supuso que no podía esperar más de un niño de lo que su herencia le permitiría.

Aún así, el hecho permanecía que su hijo adoptado no sería capaz de derrotar a Kakarotto, si había mostrado tal debilidad a este punto. Kakarotto, por todas sus otros defectos, era un exasperadamente habilidoso guerrero y perturbantemente poderoso; era posible que Vegeta tuviera que matar al Señor Feudal él mismo. No le gustaba esa opción, pero podría no tener otra opción... Arruinaría un juego perfecto, pero tal vez no podía evitarse. Al menos, sin embargo, tendría una buena batalla de eso. Sus partidos de entrenamiento con Kakarotto eran siempre agradables; el Señor Feudal no era igual para él, por supuesto, pero luchaba duro de todas maneras. Tal vez, con la amenaza de muerte como consecuencia de la derrota, Kakarotto podría sorprenderlo. Vegeta sonrió en anticipación.

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció bruscamente mientras un recuerdo se revolvió, y recordó el día que Kakarotto lo había, de hecho, sorprendido. Y ese no era un agradable recuerdo.

* * *

Dos puños pasaron en la noche, y dos guerreros se fueron hacia atrás, de piedra mientras los golpes se conectaban a mandíbula y pómulo, respectivamente. Vegeta se tambaleó por un momento antes de ganar control de su equilibrio; ese casi había noqueado de manera absurda. Debe recordar contar el mayor alcance de Kakarotto; el otro guerrero era más débil pero más grande, y en una lucha en el suelo como esta, le daba la ventaja. **No tener una ventaja ayudará a Kakarotto a ganar este partido,** pensó, sonriendo, y haciendo gestos de dolor un poco mientras se desarrollaba un moretón en su punzada mandíbula.

Kakarotto sacudió su cabeza para aclararla, y sonrió en respuesta. "Casi me sacaste la cabeza esa vez," rió.

"No es mi culpa si tu cuello es débil."

El otro hombre rió simpáticamente. "Mi cuello es más fuerte de lo que ha sido alguna vez, Vegeta. También el resto de mí. He estado practicando duro últimamente; voy a derrotarte esta vez."

"Dices eso cada vez," Vegeta respondió, arremetiéndose a él y girando para enviar una patada a la cabeza de Kakarotto, la que él bloqueó. "No has---" y giró para golpear un codo en el estómago de su oponente, que fue agarrado y repelido, "---logrado hacerlo hasta ahora. Estoy empezando a pensar---" gruñó mientras Kakarotto envió una rodilla a su propio estómago, y él la bloqueó, "---¡que nunca vas a vivir para tu palabra!"

Se fueron hacia atrás, y saltaron hacia el otro de nuevo tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el suelo, encontrándose en el aire para intercambiar un torbellino de golpes antes de separarse y aterrizar de nuevo. Los pies de Vegeta se levantaron un poco del suelo, pateando un rocío de arenosa tierra de desperdicio, y se desvaneció mientras se curvó a los pies de Kakarotto. El otro guerrero se movió hacia atrás, y juntó sus manos para disparar una brillante bola de energía hacia él; Vegeta se movió a un lado y devolvió una propia, que Kakarotto saltó por encima, cayendo sin esfuerzo en el aire para volar hacia Vegeta con ambos pies. Agarrado con la guardia baja, Vegeta tomó el golpe en el pecho, gruñendo mientras resbalaba varios metros hacia atrás, pero tomó los pies de Kakarotto antes que el otro hombre pudiera terminar el movimiento, usando su propio impulso para hacer caer al Señor Feudal, de cabeza, en la mera columna de roca que se levantó detrás de ellos a unos pocos metros de distancia.

La columna de roca tembló y colapsó mientras el impacto destruía su base. Vegeta jadeó para respirar a través del dolor en su pecho mientras esperaba que Kakarotto se liberara de los escombros. Probablemente nada más serio que un esternón magullado; Kakarotto le había dado mucho peor en otros partidos.

El grito de Kakarotto hizo eco a través de los estériles, rocosos residuos donde había elegido entrenar repentinamente, y Vegeta sintió el vuelo del ki mientras el Señor Feudal enviaba una ola para aclarar los escombros alrededor de él. La roca redondeada y polvo se levantó en el aire y fueron arrojados como un puñado de guijarros al viento; cuando se fue Kakarotto se pudo de pie, limpiándose con una mano y frotando un corte en su sien con la otra.

Vegeta rió, viendo una oportunidad de burlar al otro guerrero. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes miedo de ensuciar tu armadura? ¿Preocupado que ese pequeño rasguño arruine tu linda apariencia?"

Kakarotto bufó. "Me parece recordar que te enojaste la última vez que entrenamos, cuando chamusqué tu cabello. Como si a las hembras les importase ---escucho que están todas hablando del tamaño de tu..." sonrió, "...ki, de todas maneras."

Vegeta rió, y cruzó sus brazos. "De hecho. ¿Entonces debo decirte las historias que he escuchado sobre tu cola?"

Kakarotto realmente se sonrojó. "Pensé que estábamos aquí para luchar."

"Para eso estamos. ¡Ahora!" Y Vegeta se arrojó a través del espacio que intervenía, viendo a Kakarotto sonreir mientras se estiraba para encontrarse con el ataque.

Siguieron luchando, intercambiando bromas tanto como golpes, por otra hora o dos. Vegeta se deleitó en el partido. Desde que había venido a la Tierra y descubierto que el poder de Kakarotto estaba mucho más allá de lo que debería haber estado considerando el rango de nacimiento del hombre, había esperado que Kakarotto llegara a este nivel, alcanzando un punto donde sus habilidades fueran casi parecidas. Ayudaba que el hombre más joven tenía un feroz temperamento guerrero; era tan diligente como Vegeta en aplicarse para su mejoría. En entrenar contra un casi igual, Vegeta podía mejorar él mismo, y realmente usar su cuerpo a su máximo alcance, con placer en la emoción de enfrentarse contra un oponente que valía la pena. Tal vez algún día Kakarotto se haría lo fuerte suficiente para que Vegeta fuera capaz de liberar todo su poder cpmtra el otro guerrero; tales combates, en su opinión, eran lo que ser un guerrero era. Kakarotto lo sabía, también. Lo que era por qué, a pesar del bajo nacimiento del hombre, Vegeta había hecho a Kakarotto su mano derecha. Ningún otro guerrero compartía la alegría de Vegeta en puro combate de la misma manera.

Sonrió, ahora, mientras pasaba las defensas de Kakarotto le daba una paliza en el estómago unas varias veces antes de seguir con un golpe que lo envió a un cráter en el suelo. "Suficiente, Kakarotto," dijo. "Deja de jugar; quiero una verdadera lucha hoy. Puedo decir que te estás frenando."

Kakarotto se levantó y limpió la suciedad que se había estancado en el hilo de sangre en su mejilla, y sonrió. "Lo notaste."

"Yo noto todo, baka."

"Tú también te estás frenando."

"Yo siempre me freno; quiero que nuestros partidos duren más que cinco minutos."

Kakarotto sonrió y se agachó, levantando sus puños. "Dejaré de frenarme si lo haces."

"Baka yaro. No estoy interesado en matarte hoy."

El otro hombre sacudió su cabeza. "No lo harás. Confía en mí. Te lo dije, he estado trabajando duro últimamente. Puedo manejarlo, realmente."

Esto podría ser interesante. "Bien. Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer, entonces."

Kakarotto sonrió, y cerró sus ojos, concentrándose. Sus ya apretados puños se apretaron. Un momento después sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente, y su ki explotó.

Vegeta fue casi arrojado hacia atrás por la mera fuerza del aura que erosionó alrededor de Kakarotto; el poder explotó hacia el exterior visiblemente en blancos ardientes zarcillos de pura, salvaje energía que salía de su figura como humo de un ardiente fuego. Su fuerza era lo suficientemente grande como para abrir un cráter bajo sus pies, y romper el más cercano acantilado restante en un alocado, vertiginoso patrón que regaba los escombros. El cabello oscuro de Kakarotto se levantó hacia arroba por este poder, ondeando suavemente en la brisa artificial, y sonrió bajo él a Vegeta. Descuidado, parecía, del shock que había causado a su Príncipe.

**¿Donde demonios consiguió todo este poder?** Vegeta se preguntó, sorprendido ---y perturbado. Kakarotto siempre había sido algo como un enigma para su conocimiento en poderes; su sentou ryoku parecía fluctuar salvajemente, y los científicos nunca habían sido capaces de determinar su verdadero nivel de poder. Eso no era un gran asunto; como cualquier Saiyajin, el único verdadero límite de Kakarotto era el alcance al cual estaba dispuesto a empujarse. Vegeta lo había empujado repetidamente en el pasado con el fin de sacar lo que parecía ser su mayor nivel de poder, y aunque había llegado cerca, todavía estaba por debajo del suyo. Vegeta no había esperado nada menos; Kakarotto era fenomenal para uno de tan bajo nacimiento, pero Vegeta era todavía el Saiyajin no Oji ---el mejor, el más brillante, el más fuerte. Nunca había habido duda en la mente de Vegeta, no importaba cuan duro empujase a Kakarotto, que **él** siempre permanecería como el más fuerte de los dos. Como máximo, había esperado que Kakarotto pudiera convertirse en un casi igual; nunca había creído realmente que Kakarotto algún día lo igualaría. Y lo sobrepasaría ---eso era inconcebible.

O tal vez no lo era.

El aura de Kakarotto centellaba alrededor de él, pulsando con suficiente poder para destruir la Tierra, el sol, y una buena mitad de los planetas del sistema con poco esfuerzo. Suficiente poder para derrotar fácilmente al padre de Vegeta el Rey, que había sido el guerrero más fuerte de su generación. Suficiente poder, posiblemente, para derrotar a Vegeta mismo.

Vegeta sintió un repentino absolutamente frío movimiento a través de él mientras estudiaba a su oponente. Su estómago se apretó, si en inquietud o ira no podía decirlo. Lo único que **podía** reconocer era que esto era inaceptable. Absolutamente intolerable. Él era el Heredero, nacido en un linaje sanguíneo que podía estar directamente trazado desde el último Super Saiyajin, un linaje sanguíneo que había gobernado Vegeta-sei por más de mil años. Y este hijo de un débil soldado común gestado en un tanque, engendrado al azar y probablemente por accidente... este **kisama** que estaría arrojado en planetas, ahora, si Vegeta no lo hubiera visto y decidido elevarlo a su máxima posición... este era el hombre que estaba de pie ante él ahora, coronado en un poder que era alto suficiente par a compararse con el suyo propio. De hecho, **más grande** que el suyo propio.

Más grande.

**Se... **_**atreve**_**...**

Kakarotto le sonrió a Vegeta, inconsciente que su compañero de entrenamiento hervía en silencio. "Te dije que había estado practicando. ¿Todavía piensas que deberías frenarte ahora?"

Era un desafío. No importaba que Kakarotto no lo hubiera dicho en esa manera, no importaba que el baka estuviera aún inconsciente de la relevancia del poder que había justo demostrado. Un desafío era un desafío.

La frialdad dentro de él cambió a ardiente, blanca caliente furia. **¡¿Se ATREVE?!**

Arrojando su cabeza hacia atrás a los cielos, Vegeta sintió su poder venir a él inmediatamente, explotando a través de su cuerpo y su aura rodeando su figura con su propia corona de brillante blanca luz. Su ira avivó el poder, agrandándolo en una manera que nunca había sucedido antes; su grito enrejó dolorosamente su garganta pero siguió gritando, tan grande era la furia que surgió en él. Su aura ardió y giró a su alrededor, azotando a alturas nunca antes vistas. Oscuramente estaba consciente que había perdido todo control; su poder estaba incrementándose salvajemente y yendo más allá de lo que alguna vez había pensado que era su límite. Su cabeza palpitó con fuerza salvajemente, todo su cuerpo tembló, sus uñas se hundieron en sus palmas y dejaron rastros de sangre, y no le importó. Podía sentirse crecer hacia algún extraño, medio entendido umbral... la furia era ardiente, chisporroteando feroz en su corazón, brillando más y más caliente y amenazante para atrapar el fuego, y si lo hacía, Vegeta pensó en la distante esquina de su mente que todavía era capaz de pensar coherencias... si lo hacía, pensó que tal vez podría explotar.

**Soy el guerrero más fuerte de la raza más poderosa en la galaxia,** vino el pensamiento, una y otra vez. **Soy el Saiyajin no Oji... fui engendrado, nacido, criado para ser el más fuerte. SOY el más fuerte... ¡¡y NO seré sobrepasado por algún FENÓMENO de clase baja!!**

Apretando sus dientes en un gruñido, se agachó y se disparó hacia Kakarotto, sólo distantemente registrando que su oponente se había detenido para mirarlo fijamente en sorpresa, con la mandíbula colgando y ojos amplios. No importaba. Destruiría esta amenaza; eliminaría el desafío... **ahora**. Con un bufido, Vegeta enterró su puño hasta la muñeca en el estómago de Kakarotto.

Los ojos del otro hombre saltaron, y un rocío de sangre voló de sus labios; Vegeta sacó su puño y le arrojó una rodilla en el rostro, y lo siguió mientras Kakarotto se iba hacia atrás en el aire, dándole una paliza a su oponente con golpes de los que el otro hombre ni siquiera levantaba sus manos para protegerse. Cuando, segundos después y cientos de metros de donde habían comenzado, la figura inmóvil de Kakarotto finalmente colisionó en la tierra, deslizándose a través de sueltos pedazos de tierra y levantando un rastro de polvo, Vegeta se elevó en el aire sobre su enemigo, gritando en furia mientras su poder se hinchaba y se centraba en sus manos. Tan pronto como el cuerpo de Kakarotto dejó de girar, Vegeta juntó sus manos y liberó la energía acumulada, ni notando ni importándole que fuera el disparo de ki más poderoso que hubiera producido en su vida. Todo lo que le importaba era Kakarotto, que se había atrevido a sobrepasarlo, sólo por un momento. Que había amenazado todo. Que tenía que ser derrotado. **Destruido**.

La explosión resultante se hinchó silenciosamente al principio, como una burbuja saliendo lentamente a la superficie de un flujo de magma, antes de romperse con una concusión que Vegeta después se enteraría había sido escuchada y sentida alrededor del planeta. La onda de chocke alzó las nubes sobre la cabeza de Vegeta, dejando el cielo claro pero bañado en una espeluznante luz roja dorada. Un momento después se fue, pero mientras el humo y escombros que caían comenzaron a aclararse, la ira-locura de Vegeta al final se deslizó y comenzó a desvanecerse. Parpadeó, sobresaltado, a la destrucción que causado, sintiéndose como un hombre que acababa de ser despertado de un sueño sonámbulo.

**¿Hice eso...?**

El poder que había venido a él repentinamente se fue ahora, disipado junto con la temporaria fuga que lo había abrumado por un momento. Conmocionado, levantó sus manos para mirarlas, maravillándose. Semejante poder... Miró hacia abajo de nuevo y miró en asombro el vasto, hundido cráter. Increíble. Casi había golpeado a través de la corteza del planeta, completamente por accidente... podía ver las fisuras propagarse por el impacto a millas a través de los desperdicios. Casi había destruido el planeta, sin siquiera intentarlo.

**¿Pudo eso haber sido... el poder de un Super Saiyajin?**

No lo sabía. Aunque cualquier cosa que fuera, había pasado ahora y lo había dejado gastado, vacío; sentía como si hubiera agotado toda su fuerza de una vez. Y tal vez lo había hecho. Lo que sea que acababa de sucederle, lo había llevado más allá de sus previos límites, y le tomaría algún tiempo a su cuerpo ajustarse a su nuevo nivel de poder. Entonces pudo haber sido el Super Saiyajin, entonces había escuchado que el poder legendario era perfecto, y que un guerrero poseído por ese poder tenía resistencia anormal, entre otras cosas. Pero si no había sido Super Saiyajin, había estado malditamente cerca. Malditamente cerca.

**Tal vez... algún día...**

Se distrajo de sus pensamientos por el impacto de una firma de ki en sus sentidos, familiar pero débil, y fluctuante. Kakarotto. Se había olvidado de su segundo en comando.

Bajando él mismo al cráter, caminó hacia el centro y lo encontró, yaciendo medio despierto y medio dormido en un pedazo del mismo centro del cráter. Su armadura estaba demasiado dañana como para ser insalvable, placas enteras de material faltaban; el traje debajo estaba todo sino hecho jirones. El cuerpo dentro del traje no estaba mucho mejor; la piel de Kakarotto todavía humeaba por el disparo que había absorbido, y estaba sangrando de una media docena de heridas. No sorprendentemente, el Señor Feudal estaba también inconsciente, su rostro torcido en un gesto de dolor.

Vegeta apretó sus dientes y levantó una mano, escuadrando la quieta figura. Debería dejar a Kakarotto aquí para morir, o mejor aún, matarlo. Pero por un momento, un recuerdo de sus años de compañerismo se movieron en su mente, y frunció el ceño. Las viejas batallas... las viejas lealtades... Su primera lucha, cuando Vegeta había re descubierto la emoción de una batalla desafiante después de mucho tiempo sin oponentes útiles. Arrasando todo como oozaru, obligando a billones de personas de la Tierra a reverenciarse a la voluntad de unos pocos millones de Saiyajin. Cien, mil otros triunfos compartidos y diversiones. Por todo su bajo nacimiento, Kakarotto era el más competente y útil de su Élite, el que su consejo tenía el mayor sentido y que podía siempre ser confiado para cumplir sus tareas perfectamente con poca dirección. Él era el único sin miedo a decirle a Vegeta exactamente lo que pensaba y sentía, y la única persona en el Imperio que Vegeta alguna vez había considerado confiar.

Pero Kakarotto lo había, sólo por un momento, sobrepasado. Bajó su mirada a su segundo en comando ahora, y sintió la camaradería de años desmoronarse a nada en su corazón. Y cuando se fue, nada sino la frialdad del odio quedó.

Vegeta bajó su mano. Y se inclinó en cambio para a agarrar la parte de atrás del cuello de la armadura de Kakarotto. Arrastrando al Señor Feudal como un maniquí enorme, voló con él de nuevo a la montaña de la ciudadela que Kakarotto llamaba casa.

Zarbon los encontró en la plataforma, y Vegeta arrojó a Kakarotto a los pies del hombre azul. "Ponlo en su tanque de regeneración," ordenó, ignorando los amplios ojos azules de Zarbon mientras bajaba la vista a su amo. "Apresúrate antes que muera. Todavía lo necesito." Se volteó y se hubiera ido, si otro pensamiento no se le hubiera ocurrido. Frunció el ceño, pensando por un momento, luego volvió a darse vuelta.

"Zarbon. Dime sobre Kakarotto."

El Jefe de Personal había estado agachado cerca de su amo, mirando en horrorizada sorpresa al desastre de su armadura; ahora se puso de pie rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño en sorpresa. "¿O-Oji-sama?"

Vegeta angostó sus ojos, y el otro hombre palideció a un rastro de azul aún más pálido. "Dije, dime sobre él. Le has servido por años, ahora, ¿o no?"

"Hai, Oji-sama."

"Dime todo lo que sepas sobre él. Sus gustos. Cosas que no le gustan. Fuerzas. Debilidades. ¿Hay algo valioso para él? ¿Algo que piensas que puede importarle?"

Zarbon parecía extremadamente incómodo, también debía. Vegeta le estaba pidiendo directamente violar su promesa de lealtad a Kakarotto, y ningún anticipo en el rango de Zarbon rompía semejante fidelidad fácilmente. Pero Vegeta era el Príncipe, y lealtad a la familia real era más alta que la lealtad a cualquier amo inmediato. Sin mencionar el hecho que Vegeta probablemente mataba a Zarbon si no accedía. Vegeta miraba mientras todas estas consideraciones pasaban a través del rostro del hombre en el espacio de un latido de corazón, y luego Zarbon bajó sus ojos, haciendo, mientras Vegeta había sabido que haría, la prudente decisión.

"Sólo hay una cosa que sé, Oji-sama, que Kakarotto-sama valora. Y es... una pequeña cosa, realmente."

Un último poco entusiasta intento de proteger la confidencialidad de su lord. Vegeta esperó mientras Zarbon se daba vuelta, haciéndole gestos a los guardias parados en la entrada de la plataforma; ellos vinieron y le hablaron rápidamente, diciéndole de llevar a Kakarotto al tanque. Cuando se fueron con su carga, Vegeta cruzó sus brazos y lo estudió fríamente.

"Dime sobre eso, Zarbon," dijo muy suavemente. "No como tú, no tengo nada que perder hoy sino tiempo."

* * *

**Fue ese día que sospeché la verdadera naturaleza de poder hablando en las leyendas,** Vegeta reflexionó para sí mismo. **Ese día me puso en el camino hacia convertirme en esa leyenda.** Tenía a Kakarotto, indirectamente, para agradecer su logro de Super Saiyajin. Si su ira al otro guerrero no lo hubiera empujado tan lejos más allá del nivel de poder que había poseído en ese momento ---que Vegeta había entonces considerado el final en poder--- nunca hubiera comenzado a buscar una manera de pasar el umbral que había sentido dentro de sí mismo. Eso había sido doce años atrás más o menos; después de eso habían pasado otros diez años de trabajar febrilmente en la nueva cámara de gravedad que había hecho construir a sus científicos, leyendo a través de resma tras resma de tediosos informes de investigadores que había puesto en la tarea de combinar los antiguos registros del Imperio para pistas, y meditación, que siempre había sido difícil para él. Diez años de infierno... pero habían valido la pena. Él era el primer Super Saiyajin en un milenio, y era sin duda el más fuerte.

Kakarotto, como Vegeta había esperado, se había recuperado sin daño permanente, y había por supuesto puesto una igualdad en el logro de Vegeta. No había venido como una sorpresa verdadera, no hace tanto, que Kakarotto fue capaz de convertirse en Super Saiyajin él mismo. En los años que intervenía Vegeta había llegado a entender a su segundo en comando mejor, y sabía que Kakarotto nunca descansaría hasta que finalmente lograse su objetivo de derrotar al Príncipe. Vegeta había, de hecho, hecho todo lo que podía para alentar su rivalidad, por tanto tiempo como Kakarotto estuvo cerca de él en fuerza, Vegeta había tenido un compañero de entrenamiento. Había sido un simpático concurso entre ellos, y nada más, doce años atrás, En ese día hace tanto tiempo, sin embargo, todo había cambiado. Ahora su rivalidad estaba levemente disfrazando un amargo odio que sólo terminaría con una de sus muertes.

Vegeta sonrió para sí mismo. Bardock había fallado, pero todo lo demás estaba yendo de acuerdo a lo diseñado. Si y cuando Kakarotto lo desafiara de nuevo, sería en los términos de **Vegeta**. Y Vegeta había pasado gran parte de tiempo y esfuerzo asegurándose que esos términos estuvieran balanceados a su propio favor.

Un deliberadamente audible paso detrás de él, y Vegeta frunció el ceño. "¿Qué sucede?"

Uno de los asistentes habló. "Oji-sama. Hemos recibido información de la Tierra. Kakarotto-sama está luchando un duelo."

Sorprendido, su interés picó, Vegeta se dignó a girar su cabeza levemente. "¿Oh?"

"Hai. Declaraciones de testigos dan una descripción de su oponente, y sólo dos hechos han sido confirmados: ella es Ko Shiatar, Oji-sama, y enfrenta al Señor Feudal como una Super Saiyajin."

Las cejas de Vegeta se alzaron. Más interesante. Podía añadir un nuevo elemento a su juego.

"Prepara mi cápsula," dijo. "Vuelvo a la Tierra."

* * *


	15. Parte 15

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Círculo completo**

_(Full Circle)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Entonces... Kakarotto finalmente ha descubierto la verdad sobre Bardock. ¿Pero qué sucedió, doce años atrás, para separar padre e hijo en primer lugar? ¿Qué le sucedió a Chi-chi, que terminó en lo de Radditz ocho años después de que conoció a Kakarotto, para morir accidentalmente en las manos de Shiatar? ¿Y cómo concluirá la batalla presente entre Kakarotto y Shiatar? Estén seguros de quedarse por aquí, ¡para el próximo episodio de 'Días de Nuestro Tiempo Alternativo en la Vida Alienígena!'

Ahem. Gomen nasai; he estado comiendo muchas cosas dulces esta noche... =P

De todas maneras, por favor recuerden ---si les gusta comenten. Si no les gusta las cosas adultas, han leído suficiente. Y si les gustan los fics largos, no pueden equivocarse.

Heh. Azúcar.

Y por favor... escríbanme. Concedido, sólo estoy haciendo esto en mi tiempo libre y es mucha diversión en lo absoluto, pero... realmente, es mucho trabajo escribir un fanfic así de largo. Oh, lo haría de todas maneras, incluso si nadie me escribiese... pero admitiré que los comentarios de lectores con un GRAN incentivo para escribir más. Círculo Completo nunca se hubiera terminado si no fuera por la enorme respuesta que recibí del EUG; fue saber que había gente realmente **esperando** que mi historia se terminara, incluso durante momentos cuando la historia golpeaba un punto muerto más que un muñeco a prueba de choque. Así que sólo para dejarles saber, sus comentarios **sí** importan. =)

Espero que les guste. =)

Nora

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: Círculo Completo  
(Parte 15: Devoción, deber, y muerte: una cruz Saiyajin)

"Es una comúnmente mal mantenida idea equivocada que los Saiyajin comparten un sentido del paso del tiempo con los seres Humanos. Después de todo, sus medidas de unidades de tiempo son muy similares a las nuestras, sus tiempos operan en una manera similar, etc. Sin embargo, debemos tomar en cuenta dos consideraciones importantes: la primera es que lo Saiyajin viven mucho más que los Humanos (asumiendo que mueren de causas naturales; esto es **extremadamente** raro, sin embargo), y la segunda es que los Saiyajin son una raza de guerreros. Lo anterior sugiere que su 'sentido del tiempo' estaría extendido, con días teniendo la misma importancia para ellos que meros momentos, etc. Esto es cierto en algún grado. Más aplicable, sin embargo, es la última premisa. Los Saiyajin tienen una orientación "presente"; existen de momento a momento, viviendo sus vidas de una batalla a la siguiente. Esto no es decir que no son capaces de comprender el pasado o el futuro; simplemente que el presente ---el 'ahora'--- es inmesurablemente más importante para ellos que lo es para nosotros. Para un Saiyajin vivir excesivamente en lo que podría ser, o lo que fue, es usualmente una señal de tanto genios anormales para uno de su clase... o algún profundo, inextinguible trauma."

---Dr. Arnold Gero, "Un Examen Fisiológico y Psicológico de los Saiyajin." **Estudios Xenológicos,** 24 (2): 671-742.

* * *

Los Humanos tenían una teoría que el universo siempre se estaba expandiendo. Creciendo desde un masivo punto caliente que había explotado durante lo que ellos llamaban el "Big Bang," creían que todo continuaría expandiéndose por una incomprensible cantidad de tiempo, extendiéndose como una masiva banda de goma del tamaño de Kami. En algún punto futuro, la expansión se detendría, y la banda volvería a su tamaño normal, gradualmente re colapsando en la original masa que había explotado en el primer lugar, flexionándose y achicándose en un interminable ciclo que tomaría lugar sobre incontables eones.

Los Saiyajin se habían burlado de esta teoría cuando llegaron primero a la Tierra. No porque la teoría fuera incorrecta ---no sabían si lo era o no--- sino porque era otra señal de cuan deficientes mentalmente era la especie Humana. ¿Por qué preocuparse sobre un evento que no sucedería hasta mucho tiempo después que tú y los tuyos estén muertos e idos? No había ningún científico Saiyajin porque los Saiyajin simplemente no les importaba sobre eventos que no pudieran ver y tocar y entender **aquí** y **ahora**.

Por primera vez, sin embargo, Kakarotto pensó que tal vez finalmente entendió la obsesión de los Humanos con tales tonterías. Porque repentinamente, sintió como si el universo hubiera colapsado todo a su alrededor.

Miró fijamente al muchacho, su mente entumecida. En la lejanía parte de él estaba gritando prestar atención a su oponente; ¿podía hacer algo más estúpido que bajar su poder frente a un enemigo mortal? Pero no podía haber mantenido su concentración si lo hubiera intentado; tal vez en el futuro sería capaz de mantener su poder sin esfuerzo, pero acababa recientemente de conseguir el nivel de Super Saiyajin y todavía tomaba una cierta cantidad de concentración para mantenerlo. Y estaba por lejos demasiado conmocionado para mantener el necesario nivel de ira.

**Se vé como ella. **_**Justo**_** como ella. Y... como yo. Se vé como yo, también.** No podía negarlo, mirando fijamente al niño; incluso a su joven edad las señales ya estaban allí para el que supiera qué buscar. Obviamente no había alcanzado ningún lugar cerca de su adultez, pero era claro que el cuerpo adulto del niño sería más delgado y más esbelto que el de Kakarotto. Su cabello parecía típico cabello Saiyajin a primera vista, pero había algo extraño sobre él ---parte de él caía por sí solo, incluso a pesar de estar corto. ¿Podía ser porque era medio Humano...? Y había algo sobre la forma del rostro del niño que le recordaba otro rostro que nunca había olvidado...

* * *

"Quédate conmigo," le susurró, cuando el sudor había comenzado a secarse de sus cuerpos y la oscuridad estaba en completo silencio de nuevo.

Ella se había movido levemente contra él, alzando la vista a contorno de su rostro en la oscuridad. "Supongo que podría," dijo al final. "Tu **eres** el amo de la casa, después de todo. Aunque tengo deber en la cocina en la mañana."

"No." Se movió para tocar su cabello, suelto por primera vez. Su cabello era suave e inmóvil como el cabello de la mayoría de los Humanos parecía ser, pero le gustaba a pesar de eso; el cabello Saiyajin nunca se sintió tan suave. "Quiero decir, quédate conmigo. Aquí. De ahora en más."

Un sobresalto de sorpresa. "Yo... Kakarotto..."

"Por favor," había susurrado, obligado por sentimientos que ni entendía ni podía ignorar. Podía sentirla tensarse, y pensó que sabía por qué; él nunca había dicho 'por favor' a nadie en su vida, mucho menos a ella, una mera esclava. Era un shock para él, también, y muy perturbante... pero ni mitad de perturbante que la idea de estar sin ella. Diría que cualquier cosa necesaria para que ella comprendiera eso. "No quiero que me dejes, Chi-chi. Quédate conmigo."

Leves dedos se movieron y rozaron sus labios. "Kakarotto," había escuchado su susurro después de un momento. Su voz era ambas asombrada ---y extrañamente triste. Pero entonces, en una noche había ido de intentar matarlo a una totalmente diferente clase de relación; sus principios de resistencia no hubieran podido tomar bien la idea de convertirse en su amante. Él había notado su tristeza al mismo tiempo, pero la hizo a un lado: simplemente tomaría tiempo, se había dicho. Tiempo para que ella se ajustara a su nuevo plan. No podía tratarla como una esclava, ya no más; no sabía como funcionarían las cosas entre ellos de ahora en más, pero no importaba. Se ajustaría, también. La necesitaba.

Siempre había confiado en sus instintos, y ellos le decían que sus sentimientos eran tan intensos como los suyos propios, a pesar de lo mucho que ella desease que fuera de otra manera. Fue así como había sabido que no lo mataría... mucho más de lo que él podía lastimarla. La ganaría completamente algún día, había decidido. Sería un nuevo desafío para él.

Y después de un momento su fe fue vindicada, mientras ella bajaba su cabeza de nuevo a su pecho. "Me quedaré, Kakarotto," dijo al final, suavemente. "Por... por tanto como pueda."

* * *

Bruscamente la razón y la realidad se reafirmaron, y Kakarotto sintió una oleada de ira pasar a través de él. La mujer estaba mintiendo. Chi-chi estaba muerta; había muerto antes de poder haber siquiera tenido un hijo. Y él era un tonto para siquiera escuchar a esta traidora fugitiva.

Apretando sus dientes, giró su cabeza para mirar a Ko de nuevo. "Mientes," dijo brusca y furiosamente. "¡Mientes!"

Pero la mujer semi-Saiyajin estaba mirándolo en silencio, y se tensó en repentina realización: ella pudo haberlo atacado mientras estaba distraído. Pudo haberlo matado... y ella lo sabía tan bien como él.

Entonces... ¿por qué no lo había hecho?

Lentamente, ella sacudió su cabeza. "¿Por qué mentiría, Kakarotto?" preguntó tranquilamente.

"Para confundirme. ¡No te irás de nuestra lucha así de fácil!"

Ella sacudió su cabeza de nuevo. "Si ese fuera el caso, te hubiera matado hace un momento. Tal vez debí haberlo hecho. Pero amo los misterios, Kakarotto. Y creo... creo que quise saber por qué el poderoso Señor Feudal de la Tierra estuvo tan perturbado de ver a su hijo."

"¡Él no es mi hijo!" Kakarotto respondió bruscamente. Desde la esquina de su ojo vio al niño estremecerse, sólo un poco, pero lo ignoró. "¡No tengo ningún hijo!"

"¿Cómo lo sabes, Kakarotto? ¿En cuántas mujeres Humanas te has forzado sobre los años? ¿Te quedaste con todas ellas para ver si se quedaban embarazadas?" Su rostro se torció, y escupió a un lado. "Demonios, por todo lo que sé, tu podrías ser **mi** padre. Si has sido la mitad de indiscriminado que la mayoría de los Saiyajin, entonces no hay manera que **puedas** saber por seguro, kisama."

"Lo sé," respondió fríamente.

"¿Cómo?"

"No tengo que explicarme contigo."

"Bien," dijo ella bruscamente, y apuntó. "Entonces explícale a tu hijo. Explícale por qué fue adoptado por Vegeta y criado para matarte. Explícale por qué es mitad Humano ---no sabía que lo era hasta que se lo dijimos. Se está sintiendo bastante traicionado ahora mismo y no lo culpo. Creo que él merece respuestas."

**¿Adoptado por Vegeta?** Kakarotto miró al niño de nuevo, y luego lo vio: la insignia de la casa real, engalanada arriba a la izquierda de la pechera de su armadura. Sólo los parientes más cercanos y honorarios de la línea del Rey usaban esa insignia... y el estilo de armadura que usaba, notó repentinamente, era idéntico al diseño favorito de Vegeta, completo con hombro, frente, y guardias de costado y placas esmaltadas de blanco. Habían incluso mellas en los hombros de una capa, aunque el niño no usaba una. **¡¿Adoptado por Vegeta?!** ¿Pero por qué Vegeta adoptaría un niño, mucho menos un mocoso semi-Saiyajin...?

Parpadeó, luego sonrió, viendo una falla en la mentira. "Tiene una cola."

"Sabes muy bien que los semi-Saiyajin nacen con cola igual que los Saiyajin," respondió ella tranquilamente. "Te dije que el niño fue criado como un Saiyajin de sangre pura. Es obvio que se le fue permitido mantener su cola. Pero tiene un tatuaje de esclavo en su oído."

El niño se volteó para mirarla, pero no dijo nada. Quienquiera que sea, parecía claro que no quería ser etiquetado como un escavo. Ko le sonrió. "¿Bueno, Bardock? ¿Quieres decirle a tu padre todas las cosas que Vegeta te ha dicho de él?"

El niño (**¡¿Bardock?! Ese fue el nombre de mi padre---**) apretó sus dientes. "**Él** no es mi padre," dijo bruscamente, apuntando un dedo a Kakarotto. Kakarotto se sintió estremecerse de nuevo antes de controlarlo. **El mocoso incluso suena como yo...**

Sacudió su cabeza violentamente, y miró a la rebelde de nuevo. "Imposible," sentenció llanamente, concordando con el niño. "Estás perdiendo el tiempo."

Ella frunció el ceño furiosamente, arrojando su cabello dorado un poco. "**No soy** la que ha detenido nuestra pelea, ¡kisama!" dijo bruscamente. "**Tu** fuiste el que bajó su poder. Tu fuiste el que dijo que él se veía como 'ella', quien quiera que 'ella' sea. Diría que eso es una señal de culposa consciencia."

"¡Mientes!" arrojó en respuesta. "Hay sólo una mujer humana que he tocado alguna vez en mi vida, y está muerta. Chi-chi **no pudo** haber tenido un hijo; ¡ni siquiera vivió lo suficiente para eso! Es cierto que este mocoso se parece a ella, pero---"

Él no había esperado su reacción. Ko Shiatar se sobresaltó repentinamente, sus ojos ampliándose, y repentinamente se inclinó hacia adelante, interrumpiendo. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"¿Qué?"

"La mujer. ¿Cuál dijiste que era su nombre?"

Él se tensó furiosamente. "¿Qué diferencia hace, kisama?"

"¡Hace una diferencia para mí! ¿Dijiste que su nombre era Chi-chi?"

"Sí. ¿Qué hay de eso?"

Ella se movió hacia atrás un poco, y él se sorprendió de ver que ella había palidecido un poco incluso debajo del brillo de su poder. Sus ojos se lanzaron hacia Bardock; ella lo miró fijamente por un momento y jadeó entonces en voz alta. Y repentinamente, para shock de él, ella, también, bajó su poder.

"Él **sí** se vé como ella," exhaló.

Kakarotto frunció el ceño. "¿Qué estás... estás diciendo que conociste a Chi-chi?"

La mujer semi-Saiyajin bajó sus ojos, y ellos estaban agitados. Ella asintió lentamente. "Ella fue la primera verdadera amiga que tuve alguna vez," dijo, su voz más suave de lo que él había escuchado. "Me dijo que había tenido un hijo..."

Una sobrecarga de puramente irracional furia pasó a través de Kakarotto. Cómo **se atrevía** a burlarse de él... "Mientes de nuevo," gruñó. "No pudiste posiblemente haber conocido a Chi-chi- Ella está **muerta**, ha estado muerta por los últimos doce años. ¡Y no escucharé más de estas mentiras, rebelde!" Apretó sus puños y destelló en Super Saiyajin de nuevo.

Pero la cabeza de Shiatar se movió de nuevo; los ojos que se apresuraban en los de él eran feroces. "**Tú** no escucharás más... tú arrogante, ¡**malvado** hijo de puta! Ella fue la más dulce, más amable Humana que alguna vez conocí, ¡y ahora sé que **tú** fuiste el que se forzó en ella! No eres mejor que Radditz. Onore ---ella no podía luchar contra ti, ¡pero **yo** puedo!" Apretó sus dientes y su aura ardió dorada a su alrededor.

Kakarotto bufó y se juntó para dispararse a ella---

"¡SUFICIENTE!"

La voz rompió con tal autoridad que ambos de ellos se detuvieron sin pensarlo. Y se voltearon, sorprendidos, de ver al niño flotando entre ellos, su rostro oscuro con furia. Sus brazos esstaban cruzados pero su cola estaba desenrollada, y azotando como la de un gato.

"Ambos son tontos," dijo brusca y furiosamente, mirándolos a ambos. "**Tú** tienes razón," le dijo a Ko Shiatar. "Quiero respuestas. Pero no vas a conseguirlas de esta manera, maldición. ¿Los semi-Saiyajin no tienen auto-control alguno?" Shiatar lo miró, sobresaltada y furiosa, pero se dirigió a Kakarotto. "**Tú** estás equivocado," escupió entonces. "Te mantienes llamándola una mentirosa pero no le has dado siquiera una oportunidad de contar su historia. ¡Estoy empezando a pensar que mi padre tenía razón sobre ti!"

Kakarotto lo miró fijamente, sorprendido. El mocoso definitivamente había tomado algunas de las peculiaridades de Vegeta...

Una áspera risa lo sobresaltó de nuevo, y se volteó para mirar a Ko Shiatar. La mujer semi-Saiyajin le estaba sonriendo fríamente. "Bueno. Tu fuerza y el ego de Vegeta. Es un niño, Kakarotto."

Él saltó inmediatamente, pero ella alzó una mano, cediendo. "Suficiente. Él tiene razón." Sus ojos se endurecieron. "No querría nada mejor que luchar contra ti hasta que uno de nosotros esté muerto, Kakarotto. Y lo haré de todas maneras, porque tengo toda la intención de vengar a Chi-chi. Pero primero escucharé lo que tienes que decir. Porque creo que hay más aquí de lo que alguno de nosotros sabe."

Kakarotto escupió a un lado, pero se irguió, arrojando una venenosa mirada al niño. "Hay una razón por la que enviamos a nuestros mocosos fuera del mundo tan pronto como nacen," dijo bruscamente, e ignoró el siseo de ira del niño. Cruzó sus brazos. "Que así sea. Dime sobre esta mujer que conociste. Me rehúso a creer que es la misma mujer que conocí."

"No sé si ella es o no," respondió ella lentamente. Quedó en silencio por un momento, sus ojos afligidos de nuevo, y luego aparentemente viniendo a una decisión, suspiró y alzó la vista.

"Recuerdas que gané el Budokai Crisol de Guerreros hace unos años atrás," comenzó.

"No puedo recordar cada batalla de arena de semi-Saiyajin sin importancia que he visto."

"Bueno entonces, recordarás que fui dada a tu hermano como compañera," dijo furiosa y bruscamente, su voz volviéndose tajante por un momento. "Como lo entiendo, era otro de los experimentos de Vegeta. Quería ver si las mujeres semi-Saiyajin podían servir como compañeras para los Saiyajin, dada la escasez de mujeres entre su propia clase."

Él recordó eso. Recordó su victoria en el budokai también, pero no se sentía como para ser simpático. Cruzó sus brazos. "Sí. Sigue."

Ella alejó la vista, repentinamente pareciendo incómoda. "Supongo que conoces los gustos de tu hermano," dijo entonces, más suavemente. "Si es así, puedes adivinar lo que hizo conmigo esa noche."

Radditz, Ministro de Inteligencia, creador de los Centros de Detención y amo de los Inquisidores que los hacía funcionar. Cuyos pasatiempos incluían jóvenes mujeres esclavas y romper prisioneros... suspiró cansadamente. Siempre le había dicho a Radditz que sus placeres lo meterían en problemas. "También recuerdo que te escapaste de él la siguiente noche, después de destruir su ciudadela y casi matarlo," respondió.

Ella asintió, sus ojos fríos. "Lo hice. Recibió lo que merecía. Sólo lamento que no lo maté entonces." Sus ojos se suavizaron de nuevo, y luego se volvieron distantes y tristes. "Pero lo que puedes no saber es que en la primera noche... después de eso... una de las esclavas de Radditz vino a atenderme. Fue amable conmigo, y fue mi amiga." Alzó la vista de nuevo y frunció el ceño oscuramente. "Me dijo que yo le recordaba al hijo que había tenido. Ni siquiera sabía si ese hijo era un niño o una niña; él fue quitado de ella antes que siquiera pudiera verlo. No dijo nada sobre el padre de su hijo. Ahora sé por qué."

Él reprimió el odio en réplica que vino a la punta de su lengua; tan enojado como estaba, había otro sentimiento ---tensión--- sosteniéndolo en su agarre ahora mismo. **No pudo haber sido ella,** pensó repentinamente, desesperadamente. **No pudo haber sido...**

"¿Cómo se veía?" demandó.

"Una mujer Humana, en sus recientes treinta tal vez, bonita pero delgada, con largo cabello negro y ojos negros. Usaba un rodete la mayoría del tiempo, pero tenía dos mechones que caían libres, a los lados de su rostro."

**¡No podía ser!** "¿Hace cuánto fue esto? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo atrás tuvo ese hijo?"

"Cuatro años atrás, y no sé."

¿Cuatro años atrás? Pero eso quería decir ---"¿Dónde está la mujer ahora?" preguntó, no notando que su voz estaba temblando, sus puños apretados fuertemente a sus lados.

Shiatar suspiró, y su rostro se quedó quieto. "Muerta," dijo. "Murió en la explosión cuando destruí la ciudadela de Radditz. Yo... no quise matarla, tampoco. Pero... antes que muriese, me dijo como ponerme en contacto con la resistencia. Y así fue como me uní."

Sus palabras golpearon a Kakarotto como un golpe, y bajó de Super Saiyajin de nuevo. _**Era**_** ella,** su mente susurró, en un mareo. **La descripción encaja, y el nombre no es común entre los Humanos... y ella era una resistencia...**

La voz de Shiatar molestó su ensueño. "Tu turno, Kakarotto," dijo ásperamente, y él se sobresaltó, alzando la vista a ella. Ella había bajado su aura de batalla también, por respeto a su informal tregua. "¿Cómo la conociste?" Él miró fijamente de nuevo a su dirección.

* * *

"¿Crees que te conozco aún, Chi-chi?" le preguntó, tomándola en sus brazos para halarla contra él.

Ella rió y golpeó de manera incapaz su pechera. "Acabas de entrar, y ya estás todo sobre mí. ¿Son todos los Saiyajin tales lascivos?"

"Trabajamos duro, jugamos duro," dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, enrollando su cola suave y posesivamente alrededor de su cintura. "Tú eres la que está siempre quejándose que paso demasiado tiempo luchando." Se agachó para besarla, pero se detuvo antes que sus labios la tocaran, repentinamente distraído. Alejó la mirada y olfateó el aire. "¿Es eso comida? ¿Cocinaste de nuevo?"

Ella jadeó en burlona indignación, moviéndose hacia atrás para desenroscar su cola de su alrededor. "Sí, tú ingrato, y si te place tanto, puedes tomar al maldito horno a la cama esta noche. Te mantendrá caliente también."

Él sonrió y la besó rápidamente, a pesar del hecho que su estómago inmediatamente se acomodó en una fuerte protesta. Suspirando en exasperación, ella lo empujó hacia la mesa; él no necesitó más ánimo. Ella se sentó frente a él mientras él empezaba a comer constantemente, y lo miró por un rato.

"Creo que me conoces lo suficientemente bien," dijo al final, descansando su cabeza en una mano mientras él comía, y él recordó que le había hecho una pregunta. "Todavía no entiendes muy bien a los Humanos, pero creo que me entiendes." Él desvió suficiente atención de los fideos que estaba inhalando para sonreírle alrededor de ellos. Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, entonces, con un pensamiento, y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

"Aunque no sé si yo te conozco," admitió. "Nunca realmente te he entendido."

"¿Mmph?"

Ella bajó su mano, y su expresión se volvió enigmática. "¿Qué significo para ti, Kakarotto?" preguntó suavemente. "¿Cuánto tiempo me mantendrás alrededor hasta que te canses de mí?"

Él se encogió de hombros; los bollos eran completamente deliciosos. "No me cansaré de ti."

Su respuesta pareció sorprenderla. "Pareces muy seguro de eso."

Terminó los bollos y luego notó, con algo de emoción el plato de pancillas de carne más allá de ellos. La única cosa mejor que los bollos de Chi-chi eran sus panecillos de carne. "No puedo cansarme de ti," dijo ausentemente, alcanzándolos. "No somos como los Humanos. No vamos de una compañera a otra muy fácilmente."

Ella lo miró fijamente pero él apenas lo notó; los panecillos de carne eran paradisíacos. "¿Qué quieres decir? Has tenido otras, er, 'compañeras' antes..."

"Otras **parejas**," corrigió sin pensar, poniendo cuatro panecillos en su boca de una vez y hablando a través de ellos. "No pasé mucho tiempo con ellas. No las necesité. Ni siquiera me gustaron algunas de ellas. Fueron sólo sexo. Tú no lo eres."

Ella lo miró en shock mientras el terminaba los panecillos de carne, y miraba alrededor con nostalgia por más. Kuso; debería haberlos guardado para el final. Alzó trasero de asado en cambio. Y ella lo miró fijamente en silencio por el resto de la comida.

* * *

Kakarotto parpadeó. "No es tu asunto como la conocí," le dijo bruscamente a su adversaria. "Ella era una de mis esclavas. Ella fue la única mujer Humana que alguna vez toqué. Y ella murió doce años atrás. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber."

Ko Shiatar cruzó sus brazos, fijándolo con una dura, medida mirada. "Si estamos, de hecho, hablando de la misma mujer," respondió, "entonces tu información es errónea. Porque ella estuvo viva y bien hasta cuatro años atrás. ¿Cómo piensas que murió?"

"No **pienso** que murió, **sé** que murió," dijo bruscamente en respuesta.

Shiatar frunció el entrecejo. "¿La mataste tu mismo, Señor Feudal? ¿Viste su cuerpo?"

Él la miró fijamente. Y su mirada fue atraída, de nuevo, al niño, que flotaba cerca, mirando todo en silencio.

* * *

Yacían de nuevo, en un soñoliento medio estado antes de dormir. El cabello de ella estaba en el rostro de él, pero a él no me molestaba; su fragancia estaba espesa en su cabello y en su mente, y se sentía bien. Ya no le molestaba que la mujer en sus brazos no fuera Saiyajin; ella era Chi-chi, y eso era todo lo que realmente importaba. Se movió hacia el sueño, lejanamente consciente que en ese momento, estuvo más contento de lo que había estado en su vida.

Pero ella se movió en sus brazos y se sentó, aparentemente no tan cerca del sueño como él. Susurró, para ver si él estaba todavía despierto. "¿Kakarotto?"

"Mmph."

"¿Pones a los esclavos en anticonceptivos?"

Estaba demasiado adormilado para pensar; ¿por qué se estaba preocupando por algo tan trivial ahora? "Mmm-hmm. Zarbon dice que la cría no autorizada cuesta demasiado. Gastos médicos."

"¿Cómo son administrados?"

"Hormonas. En las raciones." Él se estaba yendo; sólo era la voz de ella la que lo mantenía del borde del sueño después de un largo momento de silencio.

"¿Sólo en las raciones de esclavos?"

Él suspiró, murmurando algo para callarla para que él pudiera dormir. "Por supuesto. No es que voy a hacerme **yo** estéril, gracias." Bostezó. "No te preocupes. No has comido raciones en semanas."

"Lo... sé."

Después de un largo rato, ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Así conformada, él finalmente fue capaz de irse a dormir.

* * *

**Él** no había sido el que mató a Chi-chi. Y nunca había visto su cuerpo. Él simplemente había aceptado lo que le habían dicho...

**Pudo haber estado embarazada,** se dio cuenta de repente, de manera escalofriante, sintiendo una enferma, terrible sospecha en la parte de atrás de su mente y en la boca de su estómago. **Sólo estuvimos juntos por unas semanas... pero eso sólo toma una vez...**

¿Pudo haber estado equivocado? ¿Pudo ser todo lo que había creído ---todo lo que había **sentido** por los últimos doce años falso? Sintió un violento temblor pasar a través de él, y miró lejos de Ko Shiatar, dejando la pregunta sin responder. Lejos del niño.

El niño se veía como Chi-chi- Que se veía como él mismo.

¿Pudo haber vivido? ¿El tiempo suficiente para dar a luz a... su hijo?

Pero entonces... eso quería decir...

* * *

Kakarotto estuvo de pie en la plataforma, preparándose para partir. Era un día hermoso; las neblinas de las montañas se habían aclarado por primera vez, y el sol había logrado entibiar el valle para robar al viento su usual mordisco. Suspiró y se estiró lánguidamente, sintiéndose inusitadamente hedonista y disfrutando la sensación de sus articulaciones aflojándose y sonando.

Zarbon dio un paso detrás de él mientras bajaba sus brazos y exhalaba. "Si no le molesta que se lo diga, Kakarotto-sama, parece estar en un muy buen humor hoy."

Sonrió, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. "¿Por que no debería, Zarbon? No hay problemas con el gobierno de la Tierra ahora. Y estoy por ir y entrenar con Vegeta-sama." Sonrió, asilvestrado. "He estado trabajando **muy** duro últimamente para mejorar, y sospecho que lo sorprenderé hoy."

"Hai, Kakarotto-sama." Zarbon estuvo en silencio por un largo momento. Entonces: "Si tampoco le molesta que se lo diga, ha estado en un muy buen humor por varias semanas. Desde que esa muchacha esclava tomó residencia en sus habitaciones. Ella parece tener algún valor para usted."

No estaba en tan buen humor que no entendió el divague de Zarbon. Pero se estaba sintiendo lo suficientemente magnánimo para ignorar la entrometida pregunta. "Tal vez sí, Zarbon. Ella me hace sentir muy bien." Se estiró de nuevo, y se preguntó si podría persuadir a Chi-chi para que le de un masaje después O tal vez sería capaz de persuadirla en permitirle que él le de un masaje. No sabía que disfrutaría más. Sonrió para sí mismo.

Zarbon aclaró su garganta. "¿Se quedará con usted por mucho tiempo, Señor Feudal-sama?"

Ahora **esa** pregunta era demasiado para ignorar. Frunciendo el ceño, su agradable humor disipándose, se dio vuelta. "Tu pregunta esta bordeando la impertinencia, Zarbon. No creo que eso sea algo de tu asunto."

Zarbon inmediatamente se reverenció hasta la cintura, elegante como siempre incluso en arrepentimiento. "Sumimasen, Kakarotto-sama. Pero estoy preocupado por su bienestar. Ese es mi deber."

Sintió un repentino incremento de ira. "Tu 'deber', ¿curiosear en mis asuntos privados? Explícate."

Zarbon se enderezó, pero mantuvo sus ojos bajos sumisamente. Había servido a Kakarotto el tiempo suficiente para saber que mientras su amo era generalmente lento para enojarse, el Señor Feudal todavía estaba poseído del mismo temperamento volcánico de cualquier Saiyajin; el Jefe de Personal estaba caminando en un muy peligroso terreno, y lo sabía. "Sumimasen," dijo de nuevo. "Pero parece que ha estado pasando una desorbitada cantidad de tiempo con ella, Señor Feudal-sama. Supongo que debería cansarse de ella por ahora."

Los ojos de Kakarotto se angostaron. "Puedo cansarme de ti antes de cansarme de ella, Zarbon."

El otro hombre notablemente se puso en un más azul. "Entendido, Señor Feudal-sama. Sólo deseo señalar que usted **es** uno de la Élite, y las apariencias---"

"Apariencias," Kakarotto gruñó, su voz bajando una nota, "no me importan, Zarbon. Creo que soy consciente de mi propia posición."

Zarbon se reverenció profundamente una segunda vez. "Hai, Señor Feudal-sama." Se quedó en silencio, y Kakarotto se dio vuelta furiosamente, azotando su cola en su lugar alrededor de su cintura tan rápido que silbó un poco mientras se movía a través del aire.

"Volveré cuando termine mi entrenamiento con el Príncipe," le dijo a Zarbon, elevándose lentamente del suelo pero sin darse vuelta. "Pueden ser horas o pueden ser días. De cualquier modo, creo que mejor espera que haya trabajado toda mi ira para el momento que vuelva."

"Ah... hai, Señor Feudal-sama."

* * *

Repentinamente, entendió exactamente lo que había sucedido.

Se concentró en sus dos "compañeros". El niño... no. Lidiaría con eso después.

Por ahora, enfrentaba a Ko Shiatar. "Querías salvar esta ciudad. Has tenido éxito por ahora. Pero esto apenas retrasa nuestra contienda; nada ha sido decidido. Nos encontraremos de nuevo, rebelde."

Y, sin otra palabra, se volteó, y voló lejos. Podía sentir su asombro detrás de él, pero ninguno dijo nada mientras se elevaba al nivel del techo de nubes y se disparó lejos, escuchando truenos sonar en su estela. Lo que era muy bueno, porque si le hubieran hablado, hubiera sido incapaz de responder. Si le hubieran seguido preguntando, hubiera sido incapaz de responder.

Él tenía demasiadas preguntas suyas en que pensar.

* * *


	16. Parte 16

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Círculo completo**

_(Full Circle)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Bueno, la pelea entre Kakarotto y Shiatar ha terminado en un empate. Ya que hemos estado dando a todos los demás momentos de retrospectiva, es momento de dar un poco a la mujer quién gira el fanfic: Ko Shiatar. ¿Pero qué, se preguntarán, podría estar recordando? ¿Qué tal un momento no visto de "El Último Guerrero"? =)

Y un énfasis adicional a la advertencia estándar: este capítulo contiene algo de desnudez y situaciones adultas, aunque no un total lemon. Oh, y un poco de ternura romántica, para de ustedes que les disgusta tales cosas en un fanfic de DB. ^_^

Y para las advertencias estándares: una vez más, si les gusta envíen comentarios. Este fic tiene 26 capítulos de largo, y contiene sexo, violencia, palabrotas, y temas y situaciones adultas. Todos los personajes ---er, excepto unos pocos--- son marca registrada de Toriyama Akira y marca registrada y de un montón de otras personas, aunque el fanfic mismo es marca registrada mía. Recuerden, pueden encontrar mis otros fanfics aquí. =)

¡Espero que les guste!

Nora

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: Círculo Completo  
(Parte 16: Juego del medio: ¿¿Shiatar está realmente lista??)

"En los años siguientes inmediatamente al conflicto final, algunos semi-Saiyajin tenían mayor dificultad que la mayoría en ajustarse al nuevo estado de asuntos. Curiosamente, no era su esclavitud que creó esta dificultad, sino el retorno de la libertad. Rápidamente se volvió claro que esos individuos carecían de habilidades sociales para lidiar con la nueva sociedad dominada por Humanos, especialmente en tales actividades como resolución de conflictos y formando saludables relaciones con los demás. Los padres semi-Saiyajin virtualmente ignoraron a sus hijos y les permitieron crecer en en casi abandono; los románticos contactos fueron breves y tumultuosos, a menudo disfuncionales. Aunque en la mayoría de los asuntos los semi-Saiyajin tendían a identificarse más cercanamente con su tipo, Humano, esclavos, parecía que, debido a la naturaleza de su esclavitud (la mayoría de los semi-Saiyajin fueron empleados en la arena o en industria pesada, ambas áreas en las cuales la interacción social era desalentada) y el hecho que por muchos años fueran rechazados por la población Humana, habían recibido poca opción sino adoptar en gran parte un estilo de vida Saiyajin y patrón de socialización, a pesar de su casi universal antipatía por los Saiyajin. Los semi-Saiyajin habían sido tratados como menos que Humanos por tanto tiempo que no sabían cómo ser Humanos, cuando el momento llegó."

---**La Guerra de la Liberación: Una Crónica.** (4ta Ed., Capítulo 16 ["El Periodo de Reconstrucción."])

* * *

Shiatar flotaba en el tanque de regeneración, molesta. Había intentado cada protesta que podía pensar cuando Bulma y Ten Shin Han prácticamente la habían obligado a meterse en el tanque en su regreso a la base: no había estado tan herida; esto era un desperdicio de energía; ella era una guerrera y no necesitaba sanarse cada herida como primera cosa... Ellos la habían ignorado. No ayudaba que el escaneo de Bulma mostraba que varias de sus costillas estaban rotas tanto como su clavícula y su tobillo, donde Kakarotto la había lanzado al suelo una vez. No había ninguna herida interna más allá de algunas magulladuras a sus riñones donde había sido golpeada en la espalda un par de veces; el resto de sus heridas eran superficiales. Aunque no sanaba tan rápidamente como un Saiyajin, se hubiera curado en una semana más o menos de todas maneras, pero Bulma había discutido que necesitaban que ella estuviera en óptimas condiciones todo el tiempo. "Tú eres la única verdadera esperanza que tenemos ahora," había dicho la Líder, fijándola con una mirada que parecía ser una parte estándar del juego de herramientas para cada Bulma en cada dimensión. "Métete en el maldito tanque."

Y no había sido capaz de protestar. Entonces de nuevo, había descubierto hace mucho tiempo y a un mundo de distancia que no podría rehusarle nada a Bulma.

Suspiró, royendo la boquilla de la máscara de gas en frustración. Treinta minutos habían pasado. Cinco horas y media más antes que la dejaran salir de esta cosa. Miró a su alrededor, pero pudo ver poco a través del turbio líquido verde que rodeaba su cuerpo ---lo que era bueno, porque una vez había estado realmente incómoda con estar desnuda. Sabía que los hombres que atendían los monitoreos del tanque eran técnicos médicos que habían visto todo antes, varios cientos de veces más, pero todavía se sentía incómodo. Más que incómodo. Resistió la urgencia de cubrirse con sus manos. Ella era una guerrera. Era irracional que estuviera preocupada por algo tan trivial como la desnudez.

El líquido era tan cálido y envolvente como el vientre que vagamente podía recordar, y como siempre, comenzó a adormecerla para dormirse contra su voluntad. Mientras se iba, repentinamente se le ocurrió preguntarse **por qué** había desarrollado tan tonto pudor de repente. Y como siempre, supo inmediatamente donde rastrear la respuesta.

* * *

Estaba medio dormida cuando sintió ojos en ella, y abrió los suyos para ver a Trunks mirarla de donde él yacía estirado a su lado, su cabeza acomodada en una mano. Ella lo miró mirarla por un momento, pero él no dijo nada cuando él atrapó su mirada, sólo movió la mano que había descansado en su estómago, comenzando un lento círculo de caricia en su piel.

Parecía inclinado a sólo verla y no decir nada toda la noche, demasiado exasperante, ella suspiró. "¿Qué?"

Él alzó sus cejas, reprendiéndola tácitamente por su impaciencia. A ella no le importó. "¿Qué, maldita sea?"

Él se encogió de hombros con un hombro. "Sólo pensando."

"¿Sobre?" Ella se estiró lánguidamente, completamente ignorando el hecho que la sábana se había resbalado de su torso mientras lo hacía. Los ojos de él bajaron, y sonrió un poco.

"Sobre ti," respondió. "Sobre cuan hermosa eres."

Ella se sorprendió, y lo miró fijamente, luego se estremeció. "No soy hermosa."

Una pálida ceja se levantó. "Entonces o estás ciega o siendo humilde, y tú y yo sabemos que no eres humilde."

Ella consideró golpearlo, pero se decidió en contra de ello y se acomodó en un irritado ceño fruncido en cambio, pero incluso eso se desvaneció después de un momento. Él no sabía, de todas maneras; ella no podía culparlo. Sólo alejó la mirada, la ventana abierta donde la luna estaba comenzando a ponerse. "No soy hermosa, Trunks."

Sus dedos se movieron hacia arriba y tomaron su mentón, girando su rostro hacia él. Sus cejas se habían juntado en un ceño fruncido más profundo que lo usual, y suspiró internamente mientras se daba cuenta mientras se daba cuenta que él no había pasado por alto su cambio de humor. Él nunca pasaba por alto algo. Por lo que volvió a alzarle la vista, y vio sus ojos parpadear mientras tomaba algo de su significado en su mirada. Su ceño fruncido se profundizó más, y quitó su mano de su mentón, reemplazándolo con su estómago pero sin moverse esta vez.

"¿Qué te hizo él?" preguntó tranquilamente en un mono tono.

Shiatar alejó su mirada de nuevo. Si le hubiera preguntando en cualquier otro momento, no hubiera respondido, y nunca hubiera respondido si hubiera hecho la pregunta de nuevo. Pero ahora... Ella miró alrededor de su habitación. Una simple cámara, apenas con extras innecesarios, y elegante en su simplicidad. Como él. Se sentía natural venir aquí, pedirle que la tocara y abrazara y, por un momento, hacerla sentir que no tenía ningún miedo, ninguna preocupación. Como si fuera especial. Todavía se sentía de esa manera incluso ahora, a pesar que ha pasado algún tiempo desde que se habían aferrado al otro y simplemente se habían quedado en silencio, descansando en la oscura media oscuridad de la habitación. Era un lugar **correcto**, decidió. Correcto para la intimidad. Correcto para la verdad, fea como era.

Tranquilamente, le había dicho todo sobre la noche después del día que había ganado el budokai de semi-Saiyajin. La noche que había le habían quitado todo ---su orgullo, su sentido de la esperanza, cualquier cosa que quedaba de su inocencia después de una vida en la arena--- por un hombre que había sido muy, muy bueno en lastimar... y que había disfrutado lastimarla mucho, demasiado. Le dijo todo, cada detalle terrible, incluso los momentos que había pensado que tacharía en las horas siguientes y los años desde los años. Él no dijo nada a través de su historia, como había sabido que haría. Le había confesado otros secretos, antes, y no había dicho nada entonces; tal vez el podía sentir que ella realmente no quería su empatía, sólo su oído. Extrañamente, no sentía nada mientras hablaba; era como si los eventos de los que estaba hablando le hubieran ocurrido a otra persona completamente diferente. Esto era simplemente el último, si tal vez el más feo, de sus secretos. Tal vez esto era lo que venía de finalmente deshacerse de Radditz, reflexionó mientras se había quedando en silencio y largos momentos habían pasado. Tal vez matarlo también había matado de alguna manera el dolor que le había causado. Tal vez la herida había sanado finalmente.

No. Alzó la vista al hombre que yacía a su lado, sus azules ojos más oscuros que lo usual mientras la estudiaba. No había sido Radditz el que había curado esa herida.

"Él se mantenía diciéndome cuan hermosa era," añadió, al final. "Lo dijo tantas veces que pensé que iba a enfermarme por eso solo. Así que decidí que no era hermosa. Diciéndome que, creyéndolo, era una de mis únicas defensas contra él."

Él todavía no dijo nada, y ella suspiró, y se estiró de nuevo. "No importa si lo soy o no de todas maneras. Nunca he estado preocupada con tales tonterías en el pasado, y he tenido cosas más importantes de qué preocuparme."

Los ojos de Trunks parpadearon hacia los de ella de nuevo, y esta vez ella resistió la urgencia de alejar la mirada. Eran como hielo, decidió, mirándolos. Gemelas puntas de cristal congelado que la perforaba cuando los miraba demasiado de cerca. Estaban enterrados en los de ella ahora, y por primera vez, algo sobre sus ojos la asustó. No en una manera amenazante; ella sabía que él nunca la lastimaría (excepto en luchas de entrenamiento, se recordó a sí misma, y casi sonrió). Sino porque detrás del hielo ella podía ver algo más totalmente. Algo que, sus instintos advertían, podían quemarla tan seguramente como el fuego más caliente.

Se sintió ruborizarse mientras lo miraba. Había estado equivocada, se dio cuenta. Él nunca la lastimaría físicamente... emocionalmente era otra historia. No la lastimaría deliberadamente de esa manera, tampoco. Pero no tenía que hacerlo; su hielo ya la había perforado. Y quemaba.

Cerró sus ojos, para evitar su mirada.

Pero él tomó su mano, y ella se sobresaltó en sorpresa mientras él se levantaba de la cama, levantándola con él. Desconcertada, lo dejó guiarla al lado más lejano de su habitación, donde él había abierto la puerta del armario y la dejó completamente abierta, para que el gran espejo colgando dentro de la puerta brille hacia ellos. Para su mayor sorpresa, la posicionó frente a él, poniéndose detrás de ella para mirarla, a través del reflejo, sobre su hombro.

Shiatar frunció el ceño, alejando la mirada. Odiaba su reflejo, siempre lo había hecho. No podía mirarse a sí misma y no ver la herencia Saiyajin que ella despreciaba, ni los claros signos de herencia Humana que parecía resentir a pesar de sí misma, porque la había hecho una esclava. Pero él se movió y suavemente levantó su cabeza para enfrentar su reflejo de nuevo. Fue sólo por sus ojos que no se volteó una segunda vez. Una vez más, la habían perforado y ahora la sostenían rápido.

Ahora esos ojos se movieron hacia abajo a sus muslos. Ella miró, confundida, mientras él acariciaba sus muslos muy lentamente, sus dedos trazando las líneas de sus músculos. Fuertes piernas de guerrera, se dio cuenta; largas para su figura, a pesar que ella era baja. Había una cicatriz en su muslo derecho, de la vez que había sido herida en un partido donde garras de metal habían sido el arma elegida; sus dedos trazaron una de las cuatro delgadas líneas paralelas, y ella tiritó. Nunca había estado avergonzada de sus cicatrices de batallas ---sólo de las cicatrices de otros, menos honorables, partidos--- y ahora, con sus dedos levemente acariciando el lugar, se dio cuenta que nunca se avergonzaría de ellas, o al menos no alrededor de él. Había belleza en tales cicatrices, su tacto parecía decir.

Sus manos se movieron hacia arriba, sobre sus caderas, y una mano se deslizó para rozar a lo largo de su duro, aplanado estómago, explorando las leves líneas de músculo sobre cada lado de su abdomen. Había una cicatriz aquí también, pero él pareció no notarla. Después de varias semanas de la cocina de Bulma (y los entrenamientos a gachas de él), sus costillas ya no se mostraban, pero todavía era dolorosamente delgada ---y sin embargo no había ninguna reticencia o repugnancia en la manera en que él la tocaba. Se detuvo de nuevo para hacer rodear brevemente sus senos; no había nada sexual en sus caricias esta vez. Sólo fascinación. Y algo más... Un momento después movió sus manos a sus hombros, y lentamente levantó sus brazos de sus lados mientras él bajaba por ellos. Aquí, también, habían cicatrices, algunas apenas visibles y algunas más recientes, por su batalla contra Radditz y Nappa. Pero él parecía más inquieto con sus brazos mismos. Firmes, claramente delineados con músculos, engañosamente menudos en apariencia dado su verdadera fuerza, perfectamente proporcional con su pequeña figura. Largos y agraciados, terminando en manos que eran tan elegantes como mortales. Ella miró fijamente a sus manos en el espejo mientras él las acariciaba. Estaban tan a menudo apretadas en puños... pero ante los ojos de él, tenían lardos dedos, eran esbeltas, casi de apariencia delicada. Por primera vez, ella no notó las uñas rotas, los callos, los nudillos con cicatrices. Sólo sus manos mismas, simples en los ojos de él.

Las propias manos de él se movieron de nuevo hacia sus hombros y ahora danzaron a lo largo de sus clavículas, levantándose para acariciar el cuello a su paso. Involuntariamente ella levantó su cabeza, y él le sonrió, sobre su hombro, sus ojos levantándose para encontrarse con los de ella de nuevo mientras sus dedos comenzaban a tocar su rostro.

"¿Ves?" preguntó él, suavemente en su oído. "¿Lo que yo veo?"

Ella miró. Su rostro. Cuando sus cejas no estaban juntas en un ceño fruncido, caían hacia abajo naturalmente sobre sus ojos, al estilo Saiyajin. Cuando sus ojos no estaban angostados en feroces líneas, eran angulares, y casi con forma de almendra, al estilo Humano. Cuando sus labios no estaban idos hacia atrás en un gruñido, su boca estaba completa y era sensual. Frunció el ceño, mirando fijamente como si nunca se hubiera visto a sí misma antes, y vi la sonrisa de él ampliarse sobre su hombro. Cuando ella fruncía el ceño, era incluso más bonita que antes.

Cerró sus ojos. Así era como él la veía. Para él, ella **era** hermosa, y no había nada desagradable en su vista. No quería mirar de nuevo porque tenía miedo que cualquier hechizo que él hubiera hecho en ella pudiera desaparecer, y ella de nuevo sería como **ella** se veía: baja, con cicatrices, poco más que una cuerda de látigo con músculos y huesos ---sólo una fea muchacha media raza, plana en lo mejor. No le gustaba verse de esa manera. Le gustaba mucho más la de él.

Volteándose del espejo, ella se quedó donde estaba y lo dejó abrazarla. "Entiendo," murmuró, acariciando su cabello con una mano. "Hay demasiado tiempo para que eso cambie. Tenemos toda la vida para trabajar en eso. Hasta entonces..." Ella alzó la vista hacia él, y vio su traviesa sonrisa. "Eres la mujer más fea que he visto alguna vez. ¿Está bien?"

Ella se relajó. Él siempre tenía ese efecto en ella. Y lentamente le sonrió en respuesta. "Está bien."

* * *

Se despertó un poco, mientras los técnicos hacían algo para ajustar el tanque y la composición de los fluidos a su alrededor en alguna manera apenas perceptible. Pero el reloj que pudo ver apenas a través de la densidad decía que todavía le quedaba media hora.

El dolor de sus varias heridas se había ido, así que levantó sus piernas hacia su pecho y curvó sus brazos alrededor de sí misma, suspendida en una posición fetal. Se sentía mejor de esta manera; ahora podía cubrirse a sí misma sin parecer que estaba intentando cubrirse a sí misma. No era por pudor, supo al final, eso la había reacia a mostrar su cuerpo a estos extraños. Era, en cambio... una clase de extraña posesividad. Sólo Trunks la conoció realmente. Sólo él podía mirarla y ver algo más que una maltratada, cansada guerrera. Y también sólo él merecía mirarla completamente.

Relajándose de nuevo, sin embargo, encontró que no podía volver a dormir. No quería, en realidad; el sueño que había tenido acababa de ser extrañamente doloroso. Dolía pensar en Trunks. Las cosas habían sucedido a un insano paso desde que había vuelto aquí a este mundo ---¿habían pasado sólo tres días desde que había vuelto?--- y por un momento había sido capaz de mantener sus pensamientos lejos de él en una bahía dados los frenéticos recientes eventos. Pero parecía que todos esos pensamientos estaban determinados para tenderle una emboscada cuando aminoraba la velocidad un poco. Maldición; él ni siquiera **existía** en esta realidad, y había encontrado una manera de meterse en sus nervios.

Un escalofrío pasó a través de ella; afuera, vio que los técnicos miraban a sus instrumentos en desconcierto. Pero fue un surgimiento de miedo, no de dolor, lo que la hizo estremecer. Había enfrentado cientos de enemigos en su vida, todos ellos dispuestos a matarla. Algunos habían estado malditamente cerca. Pero ninguno de ellos la había atemorizado de la manera que Trunks lo había hecho. En su mente, ella podía ver sus ojos, fijos constantemente sobre los de ella: habían habido cosas en sus ojos que ella no había esperado ver, después de que habían hecho el amor en su habitación. Sentimientos. Amistad, sí... pero mucho, mucho más que amistad. Sólo había sido entonces, esa noche, que había comenzado a darse cuenta: él había estado sintiendo algo más que amistad hacia ella por algún tiempo. Oh, había sospechado antes, pero esa noche lo había confirmado. Sus ojos, fríos como el hielo y sin embargo perturbantemente cálidos, lo habían confirmado.

**¿Qué quiere de mí?** se preguntó, haciéndose a sí misma la pregunta que había evitado desde esa noche. Pero ya sabía. Había sabido desde el momento que había abierto sus ojos para verlo mirarla. No; antes que eso ---lo había sabido desde el momento que la había tocado primero esa noche, por pedido de ella. El momento que había movido sus manos hacia las cicatrices que Radditz había infringido sobre ella hace no tanto tiempo, y sacó con caricias la vergüenza de esas cicatrices en la misma manera que había sacado con caricias su fealdad, ahí frente al espejo. Ella había ido hacia él, esperando sólo consuelo; sólo había pensado en dormir con él esa noche, y no más allá.

Él, sin embargo, había obviamente considerado más allá. Mucho más allá.

"**Hay demasiado tiempo para cambiar eso,**" le había dicho, su voz haciendo eco en su memoria. "**Tenemos toda una vida para trabajar en eso.**"

Ella suspiró. Era mucho más de lo que había regateado. Le gustaba Trunks. De hecho, sus sentimientos por él eran tan fuertes que no podía parecer poder sacarlo de su mente, y aunque lo había dejado atrás, estaba determinada en volver a él. Pero tan determinada como estaba, también tenía miedo. **Sería tan fácil si él fuera de aquí,** pensó cansadamente. Si Trunks fuera un nativo de su mundo, él hubiera conocido la manera de los esclavos. Aquí, ningún semi-Saiyajin elegía a su compañero o compañera, y de hecho, un esclavo era asignado varios compañeros o compañeras durante su vida, siendo emparejado sólo con el que por tiempo suficiente produzcan un hijo. Ningún esclavo en su sano juicio se permitiría acercarse a un compañero en particular. Porque en cualquier momento, si por venta o castigo o más crías o simplemente por capricho del amo, ese compañero podía ser quitado. Para siempre.

Incluso aquí en la resistencia, los semi-Saiyajin seguían ese patrón, sin conocer otra manera en cómo comportarse: se habían emparejado sólo brevemente, y cualquier hijo que naciera era criado por todo el grupo. Si Trunks hubiera sido de aquí, ella hubiera perdido algo de tiempo con él, sin esperar nada más allá del presente, y si hubiera durado, oh bueno. Si no hubiera durado... oh, bueno. Pero no hubiera puesto mucho esfuerzo en eso, ni esperado mucho de él en respuesta.

Pero Trunks no era de su mundo. Él había conocido la libertado toda su vida. Y había tenido a su madre toda su vida, si no a su padre. Él querría más que "oh bueno". Él querría una **familia**.

El concepto era vago en su mente; trató de sondar su significado por un momento. Madre, padre, hijos, surtidos parientes políticos y relaciones. Él sólo tenía a su madre, y ella misma no tenía ningún pariente vivo que conociese o le importara conocer. Por lo que su familia sólo consistiría en ella misma y Trunks, Bulma, y algunos hijos que tengan. ¿Pero que quería decir eso, entonces? ¿Qué serían ella y Trunks con el otro, además de amigos y amantes ---había más que eso? ¿Qué diferencia había entre simplemente un grupo de personas cohabitando y una familia?

Y sabía sin pregunta que él simplemente no ignoraría a sus hijos, dejándolos crecer como les plazca. Él querría ser un **padre**. Un padre. ¿Qué hacía un padre? Y ella ---sería una madre. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Había juntado algo del rol de una madre por ver la manera que Bulma interactuaba con Trunks, pero Trunks era un adulto. ¿Cómo lo hacía una "madre" con un bebé? ¿Un niño? Los Saiyajin simplemente enviaban a sus mocosos lejos por los primeros quince años de sus vidas más o menos, y los recogían de nuevo después de que hubieran terminado con la parte más caótica del crecimiento, asumiendo que no hubieran muerto en algún lugar por el camino. Solución simple. No pensaba que Trunks le dejara hacer eso con sus hijos.

Suspiró dentro de la máscara de aire. No era que los hijos fueran una opción ahora; ella todavía tenía un mundo que liberar. Y no era que ver a Trunks de nuevo estuviese dado, porque tendría que usar el dispositivo de Vegeta para viajar por las dimensiones para volver al mundo de Trunks. Y la única manera que podría obtener eso era derrotando a Vegeta.

Y ese era todo el problema.

Bruscamente ranuras dentro del tanque se abrieron y el fluido comenzó a drenarse; se irguió y se puso de pie mientras el aire tocaba su piel de nuevo, sintiéndose fresco mientras el fluido de regeneración drenaba rápidamente. Se quitó la máscara de aire, moviéndose para escurrir su cabello mientras la puerta se abría y los técnicos se acercaban hacia ella con sus ropas.

"¿Entonces cómo te sientes?" uno de ellos preguntó. Era una pequeña criatura verde, uno de los pocos alienígenas trabajando para la resistencia; los Saiyajin los habían contratado hace mucho tiempo como habían hecho con los Humanos, pero sólo unos pocos alienígenas habían tenido el valor de resistirse, como este. Él le sonrió debajo de su nariz con forma de pico.

"Bien." Ella salió del tanque, asintiendo dándole las gracias mientras tomaba su traje de combate limpio y reparado, y comenzaba a vestirse rápidamente. Ahora que se había recuperado, necesitaba hablar con uno de los líderes de la resistencia; era momento de discutir una estrategia. Pero era mitad de la noche... "¿Están Bulma, o Ten Shin Han o Krillin, despiertos aún?"

El técnico miró a su monitor y tocó un botón. "El Comandante Krillin está oficiando de guardia; debería estar aún despierto. Escucha, Ko---"

¿Sólo Krillin? Pero él era un guerrero; tal vez su consejo sería útil. La armadura que Bulma había hecho para ella estaba en la mesa; una mirada a ella y decidió que era insalvable. Kakarotto había hecho un buen número de ella. "¿Dónde está?"

"Probablemente en la habitación de conferencia. ---Escucha, mientras estabas en el tanque, encontramos algo durante nuestros escaneos; no es nada peligroso, pero---"

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber; estos técnicos podían pasar todo el tiempo hablándole, y ella tenía cosas más importantes en su mente que escuchar sobre viejas heridas en la rodilla de sus días en la arena que acababan de descubrir, o lo que sea. "Dime sobre eso después." Pisó sobre sus botas para asegurarse que estuvieran puestas apropiadamente, y los dejó para buscar a Krillin. Los técnicos la miraron fijamente después de que se fuera.

* * *

Krillin estaba de hecho despierto, inclinado sobre un fajo de papeles desparramados sobre la mesa de la habitación de conferencias. Marron, su esposa, estaba acurrucada dormida en una lujosa silla en la esquina; más allá de eso, la habitación de conferencia estaba vacía. Él alzó la vista y sonrió cansadamente mientras Shiatar entraba.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó, manteniendo su voz baja. Shiatar se sentó frente a él, bufando burlonamente.

"Me sentí bien en primer lugar."

"Hmmph." Suspiró él, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose mientras miraba de nuevo a los papeles. "Más de la mayoría de las personas pueden decir eso después de una batalla con el Señor Feudal Kakarotto."

Ella no lo sabía. "Supongo que debería estar contenta que terminó en una clase de empate esta vez," dijo, suspirando. "Pudo haber seguido por días de otra manera."

"¿Lo crees así?"

Ella asintió, seriamente. "Estábamos casi igualados." Él alzó la vista hacia ella en sorpresa.

"¿De verdad? Aunque supongo que eso era de esperarse ---quiero decir, ambos son Super Saiyajin y todo."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No, no funciona de esa manera. El Super Saiyajin sólo levanta poder que ya tienes, mejora las habilidades que ya has desarrollado. Y hay niveles dentro de ese nivel, también. Mi... profesor, en ese otro mundo, era uno de los guerreros más poderosos que conozco. Más poderoso incluso que Vegeta; él se convertía en **más allá** de Super Saiyajin de alguna manera."

"¿**Más allá** de Super Saiyajin?" Krillin la miró fijamente en incredulidad. "¿Pero qué sobre Super Saiyajin siendo el último nivel de poder de la profecía, y todo eso?"

"Las profecías desdibujan los hechos todo el tiempo," dijo ella, sacudiendo una mano desechando la idea. "Mientras que la información básica sea correcta, creo que tal vez los profetas se sienten libres de inventar el resto con lo que se les ocurra. Es suficiente decir, que Trunks estaba completamente en otro nivel."

Krillin rió, ausentemente hojeando a través de algunos de sus papeles. "Entonces tal vez deberías haberlo traído contigo."

Ella alejó la mirada, suspirando. "Tal vez debí haberlo hecho."

Él le frunció el ceño, luego empujó a un lado sus papeles para mirarla llenamente. "Sólo te he conocido por tres días, pero eso no suena como tú, Ko-san."

Ella le sonrió en respuesta pálidamente. Él tenía razón. Pero era hora que lo enfrentara; cualquiera sea el amargo sabor de la verdad estaba en su boca. "Te dije que estaba casi igualada con Kakarotto," repitió ella. Cuando él continuó mirándola fijamente, claramente no comprendiendo lo que quería decir, añadió, "Vegeta es más fuerte que Kakarotto."

Krillin frunció el ceño, repentinamente viendo su punto. "¿Sabes eso por seguro? Kakarotto alcanzó el Super Saiyajin hace unos pocos meses atrás..."

"Tú sabes como son los Saiyajin." Suspiró exasperadamente. "Vegeta no sería capaz de soportarlo si Kakarotto se hubiera puesto más fuerte. Dudo que si quiera haya permitido que Kakarotto se acercara. Hubiera o matado a Kakarotto ---o muerto intentándolo. Ya que no hemos escuchado ningún informe de un duelo mortal desplegándose entre la Élite, creo que podemos asumir que Vegeta no se siente amenazado por él."

Krillin digirió esto, frunciendo el ceño. "Ya veo. ¿Entonces que planeas hacer?"

Ella miró a sus manos. "No... lo sé. No sé lo que estaba pensando, volviendo aquí sabiendo que podría no ser lo fuerte suficiente para derrotarlo." Suspiró, y se inclinó hacia atrás para frotar sus sienes con sus dedos. "Siempre he sido demasiado orgullosa para mi propio bien."

Krillin rió. "Es el Saiyajin en ti. Yo siempre he tenido el problema opuesto. No lo **suficientemente** seguro de mí mismo. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y miró hacia Marron. "Pero no tuve mucha opción. Confianza o no confianza, supe que tenía que luchar cuando los Saiyajin llegaron. Tenía demasiado en qué luchar."

Shiatar escuchó la profundidad de sus sentimientos por su esposa en su voz, y pensó en Trunks. Ambos estuvieron en silencio por un largo momento.

Luego Krillin se volteó, concentrándose de nuevo en el presente. "Bueno, parece que tú sólo has tenido una opción. Dijiste que convertirse en Super Saiyajin levanta lo que ya tienes, así que tienes que incrementar lo que tienes."

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Hacerme más fuerte? No sé cómo puedo hace eso en este tiempo; Vegeta tiene cámaras de gravedad y demás en qué practicar, y yo ni siquiera tengo un compañero de entrenamiento..."

"Toma más que fuerza para ganar una batalla," él le recordó, sonriendo. "Confía en mí, yo no soy ningún líder. La única razón por la que me hicieron comandante fue porque he matado unos pocos Saiyajin en combate abierto antes."

Ella lo miró boquiabierto. **¿Él? ¿Un Humano ordinario?** Él levantó una mano ante su mirada, riendo. "No te preocupes, sólo fueron soldados de clase baja, e incluso eran más que un desafío para mí. Pero yo no los superé en poder, los superé en pensamiento." Sonrió, sólo una pizca de timidez en su sonrisa mientras apuntaba a sus sienes. "No es que eso fuera duro. Los Saiyajin de clase baja tienden a tener bajos cerebros, también."

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Me subestimaron. Mírame." Ella miró, y vio un hombre Humano ordinario con nada especial de él excepto su inusual diminutiva estatura y el horrendo estilo que había sido aplicado a su casi rapado cabello negro. No parecía lo grande suficiente para derrotar a otro Humano, mucho menos un miembro de la raza que había aterrorizado la galaxia por siglos. Él sonrió y vio su evaluación en su rostro. "Sé que no me veo mucho. Pero cuando era niño entrené con el mayor artista marcial en el planeta," explicó. "Y lo superé cuando todavía era un niño. Cuando los Saiyajin llegaron, muchos de nosotros ---Ten Shin Han, Yamcha, unos pocos que no conoces--- nos juntamos y nos determinamos a mejorarnos, sin importar el costo. Formamos uno de los primeros grupos de resistencia y entrenamos en secreto. Intentamos incrementar nuestra fuerza, pero sabíamos que no podíamos confiar en eso solo ---los Saiyajin incrementan su fuerza demasiado fácilmente, demasiado a menudo. Así que también creamos tantas técnicas como pudimos, sin importar cuan tontas parecían." Sonrió en reminiscencia, luego la sonrisa se desvaneció de nuevo. "Funcionaron fantásticamente en nuestras primeras pocas escaramuzas con los Saiyajin; ellos estaban tan obsesionados son los sentou ryoku y su propia superioridad que fuimos capaces de sorprenderlos una y otra vez. Luego ellos subieron la apuesta. Solíamos pensar que los soldados de clase baja eran increíblemente poderosos. Pero cuando enviaban unos pocos de guerreros de media y alta clase contra nosotros, con Nappa liderando el cargo, todo lo que podíamos hacer era escapar con nuestras vidas. Algunos de nosotros no lo hicieron." Su redondo rostro se quedó quieto como si recordase a sus compañeros caídos.

Shiatar no dijo nada por un momento, respetando su silencio. Pero luego él suspiró, sonriendo en esa delgada, cansada manera de él. "Entonces sí, deberías trabajar en volverte más fuerte, pero deberías también trabajar en expandir tu arsenal. Si recuerdo, los guerreros de arena sólo eran enseñados con los ataques de ki más básicos, ¿verdad?"

"Verdad." Ella recordó que Trunks había tenido más de unos pocos inusuales ataques de ki, algunos de los cuales la habían arrojado completamente durante sus partidos de entrenamiento; había querido aprender esos, también, pero había temido que hubiera tomado más tiempo del que quería pasar en su mundo si lo hacía. Había estado ansiosa por volver; por cada día que pasaba en el mundo de Trunks, no podía evitar sino pensar en cuanto su propio mundo estaba sufriendo bajo el gobierno Saiyajin. Pero ahora parecía que eso, también, había sido tonto; algunas de esas técnicas podrían haber sido útiles contra Kakarotto. Y Vegeta.

Aún así... "¿Estás diciendo que puedes ayudarme a aprender más?"

Él se encogió de hombros, y sonrió. "Te enseñaré lo que pueda. Lo mucho que te quede de eso depende en cuan rápido aprendas."

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, sonriendo malvadamente, sintiendo una oleada de excitación y un resurgimiento de esperanza en su corazón. "Aprendo **muy** rápido, Krillin-san."

Él asintió, decidido. "Bueno, entonces. Traeremos a Ten Shin Han y a los demás en esto, y veremos con que podremos aparecer, ¿eh?"

Ella asintió con entusiasmo. "Perfecto. ¿Quieres encontrarme en las cavernas de práctica en una hora aproximadamente?"

Él palideció, sus ojos ampliándose. "¿Quieres empezar **esta noche**?"

"¿Por qué no? Vegeta está casi seguramente en su camino de nuevo a la Tierra, si es que no volvió ya. Y Kakarotto está todavía allá afuera." Ella frunció el ceño, sus ojos volviéndose distantes mientras consideraba eso. ¿Qué **estaba** haciendo el Señor Feudal ahora mismo? Las chicas de Marron (a través de la red de inteligencia de Beluun) habían informado que los Saiyajin estaban alborotados con rumores: el guerrero no había vuelto aún de su batalla con Shiatar, aunque había estado herido casi tan mal como ella lo había estado. ¿Entonces dónde estaba su enemigo ahora? Él había desacatado las órdenes de Vegeta por dejar la ciudad intacta; ¿podía estar escondiéndose? No, eso era completamente distinto a cualquier Élite, y particularmente diferente de Kakarotto. Ella no podía enfrentar el hombre en batalla por segunda vez sin sentir que lo conocía un poco...

"Pensándolo bien, tal vez debamos esperar hasta la mañana. De esa manera tú y Ten Shin Han-san tendrán una oportunidad de descansar."

El alivio en el rostro del hombre era casi palpable. "¿Pero qué hay de ti?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Acabo de tener seis horas de descanso, ¿recuerdas? Además, tengo otras cosas en que pensar."

"¿Oh?"

Ella asintió, y se puso de pie. "¿Dónde está el mocoso de Kakarotto?"

Él hizo un "ah" de entendimiento. "Ha estado en las cavernas de práctica desde que los dos volvieron. Sus guardias dicen que no ha dicho una palabra desde que lo trajiste de vuelta."

Interesante. Después de la precipitada partida de Kakarotto, Shiatar había estado lista para arrastrar al niño de vuelta por su cola, tan enojada estaba por su escape e intrusión en su batalla. Pero él no había dicho nada cuando ella le había ordenado que regresase de nuevo a la base, sólo había volado obedientemente y sin siquiera la más mínima resistencia. Él definitivamente había absorbido las peculiaridades de su padre adoptivo; ella no había sido capaz de leer nada de sus pensamientos por su expresión. Pero a pesar de eso, ella podía adivinar lo que podía estar pasando en la mente del niño. Debe ser incluso más intenso de lo que estaba pasando en la suya propia.

Ella no había confundido la mirada en el rostro de Kakarotto cuando ella le había dicho que conoció a Chi-chi. Tampoco había confundido el frío parpadeo en sus ojos un momento después, cuando ella le había preguntado si había visto el cuerpo de Chi-chi. El niño debió haber visto eso.

Kakarotto no se había ido por miedo o cobardía, decidió. Eso era seguro. De hecho, la ola de mera ira que se había tensado a través de su aura justo antes que se hubiera ido la había perturbado un poco; Los Saiyajin se volvían más fuertes con la ira, y ella **no** quería que se volviera más fuerte justo entonces. ¿Pero qué había querido decir esa ira, y hacia quién había sido dirigida? No estaba segura. Pero **sí** estaba segura de una cosa: había habido más que sorpresa en la reacción del Señor Feudal ante la mera muerte de una mujer esclava. Cuanto más, tenía aún que descubrirlo.

Que así sea. Si el niño estaba practicando, tal vez necesite un compañero contra quien practicar. Él era su igual más cercano en toda la base de cualquier modo. Y tal vez podrían ayudarse uno al otro en más que entrenar.

Asintiendo amablemente a Krillin, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

* * *


	17. Parte 17

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Círculo completo**

_(Full Circle)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Primero déjenme sacarme las advertencias de encima: Si les gusta dejen comentarios. Por favor noten que este fanfic contiene sexo, violencia, romance, temas adultos, y palabrotas. También tengan en cuenta que este fic es extremadamente largo; esta es la parte 17 de 26 en total.

Ahora que ya se terminó eso...

La historia aminora la velocidad por un momento, mientras todos los jugadores ---Shiatar, Bardock, Kakarotto, Vegeta, y toda la resistencia--- toman un respiro. Pero cuando Kakarotto toma un descanso, sus recuerdos vuelven a cazarlo; esta no es una excepción. Y esta vez, averiguamos lo que realmente le sucedió a Chi-chi.

Espero que les guste.

Nora

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: Círculo Completo  
(Parte 17: Una batalla no declarada: el golpe más duro)

"Traición y venganza son las verdaderas compañeras." -proverbio Saiyajin

---El Líder, **Memorias de la Ocupación,** Cap. 12.

* * *

En la entrada de la caverna de prácticas, un joven semi-Saiyajin miró al alféizar cerca del techo en el final sur. Otro hombre, levemente más grande, encontró sus ojos, y juntos miraron hacia su tercer compañero, que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos instalados en la caverna para observación. Ninguno de los tres habló, pero sus miradas lo decían todo. **Tenemos a un tigre de la cola, aquí.**

En el centro de la caverna, Bardock bufó en completa furia mientras caía al suelo y levantaba el brazo para dar con el codo en el suelo. El impacto resultante envió concusiones a través de las brillantes paredes de basalto, y gritas agrietando en cinco direcciones desde su blanco. Unas pocas virutas se movieron desde el techo a la caverna y cayeron al suelo de piedra con un suave patrón parecido a la lluvia. En medio de la lluvia de escombros, el niño se quedó donde estaba por un largo momento, todo su cuerpo pesando, sudor cayendo de su rostro sobre el piso de piedra de la caverna. Había estado haciendo ejercicio a su máximo nivel por horas; sus hombros estaban temblando con agotamiento, pero no tenía intención alguna de detenerse. No aún. No hasta que hubiera purgado los insidiosos pensamientos que circulaban, una y otra vez en su mente. implacablemente.

**Los fugitivos dijeron la verdad.** Siseó mientras sacaba su brazo del agujero que había hecho, y se arrojaba para atrás, dando saltos mortales una y otra vez hasta que alcanzó la pared más lejana, donde juntó sus pies esta vez contra la roca y se disparó hacia el techo. Se levantó con sus manos y golpeó la pared opuesta, luego dio vueltas hacia atrás al centro de la caverna, deteniéndose mientras estaba levantado sobre sus manos. Comenzó a elevarse y bajarse con sus brazos, sus ojos cerrados en concentración.

**Yo **_**soy**_** semi-Saiyajin. Yo **_**soy**_** el hijo de Kakarotto.** Apretó sus dientes, levantando un brazo y continuando con sus flexiones, balanceándose con el nudillo del pulgar e índice de la mano que quedaba. No podía continuar negándolo. Había visto al rostro de Kakarotto, un maduro espejo del suyo propio. Había visto la evidencia de la verdadera herencia de su cuerpo. Saiyajin... y Humana.

No quería creerlo. Gruñendo, se arrojó al aire, cambiando de brazos. Kakarotto no quería creerlo, tampoco... pero entonces, el Señor Feudal **había** admitido que había perdido el tiempo con una mujer Humana. Y había todo menos admitido que no estaba seguro del destino de esa mujer; su silencio después de la pregunta final de Shiatar había dicho demasiado. Entonces sí era, de hecho, posible que él fuera el hijo de Kakarotto por esta mujer ---Chi-chi, su nombre había sido.

Por un momento se detuvo, juntando sus brazos para levantarse. Chi-chi. Su madre.

Su madre **Humana**. Bufó de nuevo, y ahora usó ambos brazos para levantarse en el aire, balanceándose para trabajar ahora en sus piernas, pateando al aire rápidamente. Podría estar listo para admitir que él era un semi-Saiyajin, pero **no** estaba listo para pensar sobre la criatura Humana que pudo haberlo dado a luz. Los Humanos eran débiles, inferiores---

**Eso es lo que dicen sobre los semi-Saiyajin. Y eso es lo que Otousan dijo sobre Kakarotto.**

Con un gruñido, giró, usando el impulso de su última patada para voltearse y arrojar un ensordecedor golpe al aire---

---y se congeló, mientras veía a Ko Shiatar de pie justo en el umbral de la entrada de la caverna. Él miró fijamente en sorpresa.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia él, asintiendo fríamente a los tres semi-Saiyajin que habían sido asignados para Bardock como guardias. Todavía en posición de combate, él tomó un momento para evaluarla. Las apariencias eran de hecho engañosas: si él no la hubiera visto en combate, Bardock se hubiera burlado de la idea de esta mujer siento remotamente formidable. Ella era baja incluso para una mujer, delgada y no particularmente muy fornida; y a pesar que sus facciones eran Saiyajin en apariencia, sus ojos verdes resaltaban en asombroso contraste. Bardock siempre había aprendido a asociar tales colores con los Humanos, y debilidad. Y sin embargo él sabía que ella era cualquier cosa menos débil. No si ella era una Super Saiyajin.

Se irguió mientras ella se detenía frente a él, sin decir nada. Ella había tomado el tiempo para poner parte de su largo cabello negro en un nudo cerca de la parte de arriba de su cabeza, dejando que la mayoría de él cuelgue libre todavía. Él se preguntó cómo ella luchaba con tal cabello; parecía demasiado largo para ser práctico, y sin embargo ella lo había hecho lo suficientemente bien el día anterior contra Kakarotto...

Y parecía que no había sacado toda la lucha de ella. Ella tomó una posición defensiva frente a él, y esperó.

Él frunció el ceño. Ella quería entrenar con él, ¿incluso a pesar que ella era mucho más fuerte que él---? Pero al mismo tiempo, él sintió un repentino algo similar a gratitud. No había sido capaz de sacar estos pensamientos de su mente practicando solo; tal vez esto era justo lo que necesitaba.

Asintiendo silenciosamente, él se puso en posición, luego se arrojó hacia ella de lleno, arrojándole un salvaje golpe desde su hombro. Ella se juntó con él, noqueando su puño a un lado y bloqueando el otro que él le envió. Ella sacudió su cabeza, solemnemente.

"Torpe," dijo ella. "Hiciste esto cuando luchaste conmigo una vez antes, ¿recuerdas? Nunca te abras de esa manera."

Y antes que pudiera moverse para atrás, ella lo golpeó en el pecho con el talón de su mano. No dolió ---mucho--- pero le quitó el aliento, y fue arrojado hacia atrás unos buenos dos metros antes que él pudiera atraparse a sí mismo, apenas logrando mantener su equilibrio.

Una ola de ira se tensó a través de él, y se arrojó hacia ella de nuevo, esta vez arrojando la curva a sus pies. Ella la saltó fácilmente, y atrapó el codo que él envió a su estómago.

"Aún torpe." Ella le hizo una llave por el brazo, dándolo vuelta sobre su cabeza y vapuleándolo al suelo. Él hizo un sonido parecido a un "oof", y la siguiente cosa que supo es que ella había arrojado sus propios brazos al otro lado de su garganta, inclinándolo con una rodilla. Él luchó para salir de la llave, pero no pudo moverse de manera significante, y alzó la vista hacia ella. Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Tienes mucho poder, niño, pero no tienes delicadeza. ¿Con quién has estado entrenando ---esos ladrillos caminantes que Vegeta llama soldados?"

Ella lo dejó ir, y él se lanzó para ponerse de pie, con algo de esfuerzo. "He derrotado doce guerreros de clase alta en el año pasado," escupió él. Sus brazos arqueados débilmente, pero lo ignoró.

"¿Quién? ¿Nappa y por el estilo? No es extraño ---Nappa tenía poder y fuerza, pero desastrosas habilidades. Cómo logró ser Super Saiyajin, nunca lo sabré."

Bardock bufó e intentó de nuevo, esta vez apresurándose hacia ella con su máxima velocidad. Ella atrapó la rodilla que él había dirigido a su abdomen con una mano ---nerviosamente, notó él, casi como si se hubiera movido por instinto más que intencional. Ella sonrió apretadamente, reconociendo que él casi la había atrapado.

"Mejor. Pero tienes que mantener las debilidades de tu oponente en mente; soy pequeña, pero soy más alta que tu, y necesitas saltar más alto si vas a contar por mi más grande aplacamiento." Ella lo golpeó bajo el mentón con su codo esta vez, y él cayó hacia atrás.

Se levantó, limpió un hilo de sangre de donde se había mordido su labio, y la miró. Ella, perversamente, sonrió.

"Puedo ver ahora por qué Vegeta te adoptó. Tienes excelente potencial. ¿Pero que ha estado haciendo él contigo todo este tiempo? ¿No has estado entrenando con él en lo absoluto?"

"No he tenido el privilegio de luchar contra ningún Élite aún," dijo bruscamente. "Ni con mi pa ---ni con el Príncipe."

Ella alzó una ceja, y él maldijo interiormente su error verbal. Pero ella no dijo nada sobre eso cuando se enderezó. "Es una pena," dijo. "Odio al bastardo, pero Vegeta es uno de los mejores luchadores en el Imperio. Tú podrías haber usado algo de su estilo."

A menudo lo pensaba él mismo, pero Vegeta había sido firme... "Él estaba esperando que yo me vuelva lo fuerte suficiente," Bardock respondió, logrando mantener la amargura fuera de su tono. "Dijo que comenzaría a enseñarme a convertirme en Super Saiyajin cuando cumpla quince años."

Ella frunció el ceño. "Eso es estúpido. Eres casi tan fuerte de lo que yo fui antes de que alcancé ese nivel. La mejor manera para que te vuelvas más fuerte, también, es luchar con alguien mucho más allá de tu nivel; cualquiera sabe eso. No hay ninguna razón para que esperes. Excepto tal vez el elgo de Vegeta ---tal vez no quería arriesgar tener un niño que se volviese más fuerte que él. Pero eres mucho más que fuerte para comenzar a aprender ahora."

Bardock frunció el ceño. Vegeta le había dicho que no estaba listo aún... Era algo que había sido una espina de contención entre él y su padre adoptivo; él había querido desesperadamente entrenar contra mejores compañeros, para incrementar su poder y habilidades aún más. Nunca había entendido por qué Vegeta se había rehusado a sus pedidos...

Bruscamente, sin embargo, ese pensamiento que había estado intentado de luchar por las últimas horas volvió de nuevo, con una venganza. Incapaz de seguir luchando contra él más, apretó sus dientes, tensándose, pero sin atacar. "Me mintió," Bardock dijo entre apretados dientes. "De nuevo."

Shiatar frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, y después de un momento Bardock se irguió, cansadamente.

"Estoy comenzando a preguntarme en qué no me **ha** mentido aún." Y dolorosamente, cerró sus ojos, recordando un día hace no mucho tiempo. Había estado exhausto, apenas consciente después de un prolongado entrenamiento contra uno de los guerreros que Vegeta le había asignado para luchar, y perfectamente dispuesto a yacer en el suelo de la cámara de gravedad para descansar la noche. Vegeta lo había ---personalmente--- levantado por la parte de atrás de su armadura y cargado de nuevo hasta su habitación, arrojándolo a su cama. Había estado casi dormido cuando había sentido ---al final, **pensó** que había sentido--- una mano tocar su cabeza por sólo un momento, muy ligeramente. "Mi hijo," Vegeta había susurrado.

Se volteó de Shiatar como si pudiera voltearse del recuerdo. **Probablemente mintió sobre eso, también,** pensó furiosamente. **Página 22 del manual de Convirtiendo Al Hijo De Tu Enemigo En Un Arma; el Calculado Gesto Afectuoso. Todo parte de su juego.**

Una mano cayó en su hombro, y él alzó la vista, sobresaltado, hacia los verdes Humanos ojos de Ko Shiatar. "Lo siento," dijo ella suavemente. "Me mantengo olvidando que esto debe ser duro para ti."

Furiosamente, él sacudió su mano para quitarla. "Nada es duro para mí," dijo bruscamente. "Fui criado como Saiyajin, si lo soy o no. Todavía tengo mi deber con el Imperio, y mis sentimientos no importa. No asumas lo contrario."

Ella suspiró. "Entiendo." Y sonó como si lo creyó sobre tan lejos como pudo arrojarlo. Bueno ---tal vez no tan lejos.

Él cruzó sus brazos y levantó su cabeza irritablemente. "De cualquier manera, ¿qué diferencia hace?" dijo bruscamente. "¿Qué vas a hacer ---enseñarme tú misma?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Si quieres."

Sorprendido, él se volteó para mirarla fijamente. "No lo dices en serio."

Ella suspiró, volteándose ella misma, su batalla de entrenamiento olvidada por el momento. "Tengo que ser honesta, Bardock," dijo. "No sé si puedo hacer esto. He jurado liberar mi mundo del gobierno Saiyajin, y eso quiere decir que tengo que enfrentar a Vegeta ---pero no estoy segura si seré lo fuerte suficiente cuando el momento llegue. Tengo que pasar lo que sé, por las dudas."

"¿Al hijo de tu enemigo?"

Ella lo miró sobre su hombro, su mirada fría pero pronunciada. "Entre otra gente. Y creo que cualquiera sean tus sentimientos de deber hacia el **Imperio**, tus sentimientos hacia Vegeta son otra cosa completamente."

Él se estremeció. "Vegeta-sama **es** el Imperio. Él es el futuro del Imperio, el Heredero."

Ella se encogió de hombros de nuevo. "Los Saiyajin siempre dicen que el honor viene antes que el deber. Tu deber, dices, es servir a Vegeta. Un hombre que te ha mentido repetidamente, te ha usado, y abusado de la confianza que has puesto en él. ¿Dónde está el honor en servir a alguien así?"

Bardock se puso tenso. **¡Tiene razón!** fue el primer pensamiento que llegó a su mente, antes que una ola de culpa lo asaltara. No, ella era sólo una resistencia, tratando de convertirlo para su causa---

Ella le alzó una ceja. "Lo que quiera que sea que quieras creer, Bardock, Vegeta no es el Imperio. Es sólo un hombre que no le importa nada sino el poder, y que que no le importa un carajo a quien lastima para conseguirlo. Creo que eventualmente te darás cuenta de eso. Si no lo has hecho ya."

Bardock se mantuvo en silencio, temblando con mezclado miedo y confusión. **No debería escuchar esto,** se dijo para sí mismo una y otra vez. **Ella es una resistencia ---¡ella es mi enemigo!**

Pero en los talones de ese pensamiento vino otro, uno que no pudo negar. **Pero ella, al menos, no me ha mentido...**

Él apretó sus puños como si pudiera estrangular sus dudas en sus manos. "Deber es deber," dijo en un tono bajo.

"¿Oh? Y me dijiste que Vegeta te crió para que mates a Kakarotto algún día. ¿Cumplirás ese deber sin preguntar, ahora que has conocido al hombre? ¿Matarás a tu verdadero padre, si debes lograr volverte lo fuerte suficiente? ¿Sin conocerlo, y viendo que partes de él están en ti?"

"Las uniones familiares no significan nada para los Saiyajin."

"Tu no eres Saiyajin," dijo ella bruscamente en respuesta. "Deja de decir tonterías retóricas y piensa, tú pequeño baka. Si has sido medio observador como cualquier guerrero verdadero debería ser, entonces has notado que las uniones de familia sí, de hecho, significan **algo** para los Saiyajin, sin importar cuanto intenten pretender que no lo hacen." Ella cruzó sus brazos, frunciendo el ceño para sí misma. "De hecho, si no supiera mejor, juraría que Kakarotto estaba enojado cuando le dije que Chi-chi había estado viva hasta hace unos años atrás..."

Bardock había notado esto también. Después que Shiatar le había dicho a su oponente de su encuentro con Chi-chi, los ojos de Kakarotto habían estado más profundamente inquietos de lo que Bardock hubiera esperado. ¿Pero por qué el Señor Feudal de la Tierra hubiera estado perturbado sobre la muerte de una simple esclava? **¿Se... preocupaba por ella?**

Él sacudió su cabeza. "Kakarotto es débil," respondió.

"¿Débil?" Shiatar lo miró. "Realmente eres baka si crees eso. Debería haberle permitido golpearte a **ti** unas veces. Sólo estás diciendo las tonterías de Vegeta de nuevo."

"Débil en espíritu," enmendó él, incómodamente consciente de cuanta razón tenía ella.

Ella se golpeó su frente con una mano en exasperación. "¿No sabes cuan difícil es convertirse en Super Saiyajin?" demandó ella. "Toma más que sólo fuerza física, mucho más. No **puedes** ser débil en espíritu y encontrar esa clase de poder crudo dentro de ti mismo. De hecho, yo no pude hacerlo **hasta** que hube encarado cosas sobre mí misma que había estado evitando hasta ese punto. Tú tendrás que encarar esas mismas cosas, si vas a alcanzar ese nivel tu mismo. No puedes hacerlo a menos que tu mente esté clara y tu corazón concentrado."

Él frunció el ceño, y se dio vuelta. ¿Qué había para que él enfrente? Simplemente la realización que el hombre que había llamado "padre" toda su vida había estado usándolo, y ese hombre ese hombre al que había sido criado para despreciar era su verdadero padre. Sin mencionar el hecho que Bardock no era quien o que lo que siempre había creído que era. Nada más. No era muy difícil de enfrentar, y lidiar con eso. Sólo el hecho de que toda su identidad había sido puesta de cabeza.

Sus hombros se desplomaron; estaba cansado, más cansado que su entrenamiento con ella hubiera logrado. Volvió a mirarla, y sintió una repentina urgencia de confiar en ella, esta insolente mujer semi-Saiyajin fugitiva. Podría haberle molestado una vez, que sintió algún tipo de confort en su presencia. Ahora estaba demasiado cansado para importarle.

"¿Recuerdas a tus padres?" le preguntó él.

La expresión de ella no cambió, aunque su pregunta debió haberla sorprendido. "Mi padre era sólo un soldado ordinario; no estoy particularmente interesada en alguna vez encontrarlo. Mi madre... apenas tengo vagos recuerdos de ella."

"¿Ella era Humana?"

Un asentimiento. "No me parezco mucho a ella, excepto por mis ojos. Pero ella me dio su nombre de familia de todas maneras."

Él frunció el ceño, repentinamente incómodo, y bajó su cabeza. Él no dijo nada de sus padres. "Los Saiyajin no tiene nombres de familia," dijo suavemente.

Pasos se movieron hacia él; él alzó la vista en sorpresa mientras ella se ponía de pie frente a él. Estaba sonriendo. "Tú eres el hijo de Kakarotto, y ciertamente no hay deshonra en eso," le dijo. "Tu padre es un gran guerrero, incluso si es mi enemigo. Y tu madre, si Chi-chi fue de hecho tu madre, era mi amiga. Ahora que sé algo de lo que ella ha pasado, creo que ella, también, debió haber sido muy fuerte. Así que no sé si necesitas un nombre de familia." Ella le puso un dedo en el pecho, suavemente. "Tus padres están aquí. Dentro de ti. Ellos te han dado su fuerza. Eso es mejor que un nombre, creo."

Él la miró de nuevo, y repentinamente entendió que era lo que lo había estado plagando desde que había vuelto con ella de su batalla. Frunció el ceño, pero ahora que el entendimiento había venido a él, no podía ignorarlo más. "Mi padre..." reflexionó para sí mismo. "**Él** no está muerto..."

Las cejas de ella se alzaron, luego ella le frunció el ceño, sospechosamente. "¿Qué estás pensando?"

Él se dio vuelta, apretando su mandíbula. ¿Cómo podía explicarle el extraño sentimiento que había experimentado en ver a Kakarotto cara a cara por primera vez? Como si hubiera encontrado una parte de sí mismo que no hubiera sabido que estaba perdiendo.... Como si aquí, en este hombre, yacieran todas las respuestas a las preguntas que ni siquiera había pensado aún. "Yo... sólo deseo poder verlo," tartamudeó. "Hablar con él. Luchar con él. No lo sé. Pero quiero encontrarlo."

Ella suspiró, y puso sus manos en sus caderas, evaluándolo clínicamente. "Es más probable que te mate si lo encuentras," respondió ella fríamente. "¿Realmente piensas que un Élite de Vegeta le dará la bienvenida a un hijo media raza con brazos abiertos?"

"No espero que me dé la bienvenida," dijo en respuesta.

"¿Entonces qué esperas?"

Él se tensó, inseguro de nuevo. "Yo... no sé. Pero... tengo que vero. Creo... **necesito** verlo."

Ella se encogió de hombro. "Él no ha vuelto a su ciudadela. Nadie siquiera sabe dónde está."

"Yo sé donde está," Bardock respondió automáticamente, y luego se sobresaltó. ¿Cómo---? Pero el conocimiento estaba ahí en su mente, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Podía sentir la presencia de Kakarotto, lejos, fuera de su sentido de alcance normal y mucho más lejos del alcance de un Scouter. **¿Entonces cómo puedo sentirlo ahora?**

Shiatar lo miró fijamente por un largo momento, luego cruzó sus brazos. "Tal vez lo sepas," concordó. "Pero en toda consciencia, Bardock, no puedo justificar tu partida. Tengo muchas vidas de otras personas que considerar. No hay manera que pueda saber que no irías directamente a Vegeta tan pronto como estés libre."

Él se tensó. **Era** su deber ir con el Príncipe apenas fuera capaz, e informar cualquier conocimiento de la resistencia que hubiera sido capaz de averiguar... pero una severa, amarga ira quemó en él ante el pensamiento. "No tengo intención en ir con él," respondió de manera apretada. "No quiero verlo. Y no tengo nada que decirle ahora mismo. Pero entiendo." Se irguió tensamente, con cualquier atisbo de dignidad que pudiera juntar con su labio sangrando y sus ropas aún húmedas con sudor por su entrenamiento. "Sólo tienes mi palabra de honor para seguir, y no te he dado razón para confiar en mí."

Arrojando sus hombros hacia atrás, él se volteó y miró a la entrada de la caverna, ignorando a los tres guardias mientras saltaban de sus posiciones para seguirlo. Él dijo que no pudo haber dicho sí; ella tenía su deber también, con su gente. Era demasiado guerrera para arriesgar la resistencia por los caprichos de un niño.

Pero... alzó la vista mientras él y su séquito pasaban en la caverna principal. Las puertas del hangar estaban abiertas de nuevo; las había dañado mucho durante su escape con el fin de prevenir que sus guardias lo siguieran, y un grupo de trabajo estaba ahora tratando de reparar los lugares que había fundido al cerrar las puertas en sus caminos.

Sonrió de nuevo, y miró a sus guardias desde la esquina de su ojo. Por respeto a Ko-san, tomaría cuidado extra en no matar a nadie.

* * *

Shiatar escuchó los gritos justo antes que sintiera la repentina aura de Bardock y sintiera la vibración de una explosión sacudir la caverna de práctica aún más. Sobresaltada, corrió por los pasillos, y dentro de la caverna principal.

Una mirada lo dijo todo. Los tres guardias de Bardock estaban todos en el suelo gruñendo, en varias etapas de consciencia. Arriba, en un andamiaje, varios miembros del grupo de trabajo estaban recuperándose también, sacudiendo sus cabezas y ayudando a sus compañeros a ponerse de pie. Y las puertas del hangar estaban fundidas cerradas. De nuevo.

Krillin corrió a donde ella estaba de pie, tomó una mirada, y maldijo rotundamente. "¡Ese maldito mocoso! Cuando ponga mis manos encima de él---"

Shiatar se movió, y tocó su hombro. "No. Déjalo ir."

Él la miró en shock. "¿Estás loca?"

Ella suspiró, cerrando sus ojos por un momento; ella podía sentir el ki de Bardock yéndose rápidamente de la base. Yendo en la dirección opuesta de la ciudad de Vegeta. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo para mirar a Krillin.

"No," repitió. "Está bien, creo. Tomaré responsabilidad de lo que sea que suceda, y lo traeré de nuevo si tengo que hacerlo. Pero pienso que estará todo bien." Sonrió. "Lo estoy tomando por su palabra de honor."

Krillin suspiró y frotó sus sienes, pero no dijo nada. Malditos Saiyajin, y malditos semi-Saiyajin, también. Estaban todos locos. Y él estaba teniendo un dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Lejos de cualquier ciudad, en un remoto río que tenía poco valor para los Saiyajin porque tenía muchas colinas para ser hecho una granja y era muy llano para ser minado, había una pequeña casa sin pretensiones. Estaba acomodada en un claro al mismo borde del bosque, un poco más que una pequeña cúpula y un bajo anexo. Eran viejos, estas construcciones; desgastadas por el desuso, necesitando con urgencia una pintura. Había habido un jardín una vez junto al anexo que había sido hace mucho tiempo endémico: los pinos y vides de melones habían proliferado sin atención, y ahora cubrían la mitad del claro. Todo lo demás había sido arrasado. Los vides habían sido asistentes en su arrase con todo por algún trauma de hace mucho tiempo a las tierras que rodeaban; el bosque estaba recuperando su inusual manera, pero escrutinio cercano revelaría que alguno de los más grandes y más viejos árboles habían sido más allá de reclamos, noqueados en algunos casos **arrancados** de la tierra, con raíces u todo. El país no sufría terremotos, tornados, o huracanes; en verdad, la tierra parecía como si algún torpe o destructivo gigante hubiera simplemente decidido pisar tanto del bosque para sacarlo de su existencia como pudo. Pero eso había sido décadas atrás; las árboles caídos estaban cubiertos con el musgo, apenas reconocibles como si nada más que verdes collados arrancados del crecimiento de las hojas del suelo del bosque, y las vides de melones estaban comenzado a examinar los viejos troncos con delicadeza, con zarcillos exploratorios.

Un río junto a la casa, un poco más que un pequeño arroyo danzante a este punto, aunque se convertiría en una feroz cascadas a varios metros abajo. Los pescados que vivían en esta parte del río eran gordos y apacibles. No había habido pescadores aquí por muchos años; incontables generaciones de peces habían crecido sin miedo real del gancho y la cuerda o de la red. Sólo se temían a sí mismos, por entre los peces más pequeños se movían y parecían más grandes en sombras, monstruos fácilmente del tamaño del un niño Humano ---y más grandes. Uno de estos se distanció de las más profundas sombras del rió y se movió lentamente hacia arriba; había visto algo de interés en la superficie, y fue a investigar. Aminoró la velocidad mientras se acercaba, su rudimentario cerebro experimentando algo como excitación por un momento mientras examinaba lo que parecía el más grande, más jugoso gusano que hubiera visto alguna vez. La larga cosa marrón se movió cada tanto, claramente viva; parecía estar cubierta de cabello pero el pescado había comido gusanos con cabello antes, y no le importó. El instinto le urgió cuidado; esto era una cosa nueva, y el pescado no había sido de su vuelto de su tamaño por ser descuidado. Pero estaba hambriento, y un pedacito como este no era algo que podía fácilmente ser ignorado. Después de un momento, abandonó el cuidado y se arremetió hacia el gran gusano, agarrando toda la parte de abajo en un trago.

El gusano se movió una vez más, divertido. Luego se levantó del agua, arrastrando al sorprendido pez con él. El pez había sólo tenido un instante para parpadear en shock al hombre que la cosa gusano tenía adjunto, antes que sonriese fríamente y casualmente lo golpeara con la parte de atrás de una mano. Y luego el pescado no supo nada más.

Arrojando el aún moviéndose pescado sobre el banco del río, Kakarotto ausentemente deslizó su cola a través de un puño para escurrir el exceso de agua de su piel, luego la sacudió hacia arriba para que se secara más rápido, dejándola colgando mientras arrastraba al pez por su cola de nuevo hacia la pequeña casa. Había reparado toda la cúpula del techo, y aunque la mayoría de los muebles habían sido hace ya mucho tiempo reclamados por los habitantes locales del bosque, él había destruido todos los artículos más allá de reclamos y había juntado los suaves juncos del río para usarlos como cama sobre la sobrante cama de madera. Era habitable de nuevo, aunque apenas. No le importaba; había vivido bajo peores condiciones durante sus varias misiones en otros mundos, y la pequeña casa era bastante acogedora en comparación. Además, no había venido aquí por el material de confort. Se sentó en una piedra al lado de la casa, y comenzó a desgarrar al pez con sus propias manos y a comer metódicamente y con voracidad.

No sabía por qué había vuelto aquí. Habían pasado casi cuarenta años desde que había vivido en este lugar, y había pensado que hacía mucho había perdido algo de significado para él. Alzó la vista, royendo ausentemente a un trozo de pescado, a la cúpula que de la casa en ruinas, sus ojos tomando el diseño que todavía era apenas visible de la pintura que se desvanecía, cuando no estaba cubierta por parches de musgo que habían hecho su hogar en su techo. Ya no era más reconocible; no podía recordar como se suponía que tenía que verse, o lo que había querido decir. Pero recordaba al hombre que la había puesto allí. El hombre que lo había criado desde la infancia, preocupándose por él durante eso pocos vulnerables años en la vida de un niño Saiyajin.

Él había sido un poco más fuerte que un Humano adulto al nacer, y por eso podría haber muerto si el viejo hombre no hubiera venido y lo hubiera encontrado justo después que su cápsula se hubiera estrellado en el pequeño planeta al que había sido asignado, justo otro débil niño de clase baja que no había sido capaz de hacer el corte. Kakarotto se sonrió para sí mismo. Él había sido un típico mocoso Saiyajin, con mal carácter y completamente incorregible, pero el viejo hombre había sido paciente; él había adoptado a Kakarotto, le había dado un hogar por siete años, e incluso había intentado enseñarle a luchar en su débil manera Humana. Había matado al viejo hombre, por supuesto. Eso había sido en los días que había aprendido a controlarse en su forma oozaru; poseído por la casi ciega ira que había venido a él con la transformación, había aplastado al viejo Humano hasta la muerte durante un arraso con todo que también había destruido mucho de los alrededores del campo. Supuso que el viejo hombre debió haber intentado detenerlo; no podía recordar, mientras se había despertado a la siguiente mañana con sólo el recuerdo de alzar la vista a la curva completa de la luna de la noche anterior. Había estado medianamente molesto por la muerte del viejo hombre; no había planeado matarlo, o al menos no tan pronto. Había sido un buen cuidador, y a Kakarotto casi le había gustado estar con él.

También le había gustado este lugar también. Estaba complacido que la casa hubiera sobrevivido los años intervenidos; casi se había olvidado de ella. Hasta hoy, cuando había sabido que no podría volver a su ciudadela que había llamado casa por los últimos treinta años aproximadamente. Sin saber que sabía ahora.

**Vegeta me dio esa ciudadela,** pensó salvajemente, arrancando otro trozo de carne del pescado. Él había vivido la mayoría de su vida adulta como un guerrero ahí. Había aprendido a amar el lugar, desde los peñascos de tierra que la rodeaban hasta las altas, aireadas plataformas que habían sido construidas todo alrededor de sus picos; sabía que era tonto y sin sentido que él hubiese desarrollado tal cariño a un lugar, pero ya no le importaba sobre lo que era apropiado para él como un Élite y lo que no era. Tal vez era culpable de adoptar demasiadas maneras de las débiles criaturas que moraban en este planeta. Tal vez no; de cualquier manera, no hacía ninguna diferencia. Los Humanos no eran tan diferentes de los de su propia clase, después de todo. Tenían una costumbre que él había encontrado muy Saiyajin de ellos, cuando había escuchado de eso por primera vez. **Vendetta**, era llamada. Lo impresionaban a veces, estos Humanos.

Vendetta.

* * *

Estaba todavía tembloroso mientras salía del tanque de regeneración, pero estaría condenado si le permitía a sus subordinados verlo. Descansó un pie en la parte inferior de la puerta por un momento mientras los fluidos goteaban de él, tomando profundos respiros tan pronto como su boca estuvo libre de la máscara de aire. Uno de los técnicos le ofreció una pequeña toalla, que él usó para secar su rostro y pasar sobre su cabello antes de arrojarla al suelo.

"¿Se encuentra bien, Kakarotto-sama?" preguntó el técnico.

Él alzó la vista hacia el hombre, que palideció ante la fría, venenosa mirada que él le arrojó. Estaba bien ---para un hombre que no sólo había sido derrotado, sino golpeado hasta el borde de la muerte. No había sido tan humillado en años. Furiosamente dio un paso fuera del tanque y hacia la mesa donde su equipo esperaba, sin molestarse en usar más que la mitad de abajo de su traje antes de irse, ignorando las atemorizadas miradas de los técnicos. Una vez fuera en el pasillo, sin embargo, el aire más fresco comenzó a aclarar su cabeza, y aminoró la velocidad. Los pasillos estaban afortunadamente tranquilos; todos los esclavos parecían estar en sus habitaciones a esta hora, lo que era bueno dado su humor.

No debería estar tan enojado; era penoso de él. Era un guerrero. Vegeta lo había derrotado justamente, y el Príncipe había sido lo bueno suficiente como para ahorrarle su vida; debería estar agradecido. Pero todavía estaba estancado en sus tripas que había sido derrotado tan mal. Había trabajado tanto, tratando de perfeccionar sus habilidades e incrementar su poder, y había hecho un buen trabajo de eso ---sabía eso por la manera que Vegeta había reaccionado hacia él. (**¿Y qué **_**fue**_** ese increíble poder?** se preguntó de nuevo.= Era inconfundible; él había sobrepasado completamente todas las expectativas de Vegeta. Hubiera pensado que Vegeta hubiera estado complacido que Kakarotto finalmente se hubiera vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte para desafiarlo verdaderamente. ¿No era eso lo que cualquier Saiyajin anhelaba ---un verdadero, digno oponente? Él finalmente se había vuelto eso... y Vegeta casi lo había matado como recompensa.

Suspiró. Ah, bueno; lo hecho, hecho estaba. Sólo quería decir que tendría que trabajar incluso más duro para soportar esta vez. Al menos obtendría un incremento de poder por esto, ya que seguramente hubiera muerto si no hubiera sido puesto en el tanque. Giró sus hombros, sintiendo los efectos residuales de la regeneración en la tensión de sus músculos. Bueno, ahora tenía una excusa para tener un masaje de Chi-chi. Sintiendo el último de su asqueroso mal humor disiparse ante el pensamiento, sonrió para sí mismo mientras pasaba los guardias e iba hacia su apartamento.

Vegeta alzó su vista de su asiento a la mesa de Kakarotto y sonrió, mientras las puertas se abrieron.

Kakarotto se detuvo, sorprendido. "Vegeta..."

"Kakarotto. Bienvenido de vuelta. Veo que el tanque te hizo bien."

"Ah... hai." Dio un paso adentro, inexplicablemente incómodo. Vegeta estaba sentado casualmente a la mesa, con su pies levantados y cruzados, como si siempre hubiera vivido en los apartamentos de Kakarotto. Todavía usaba la misma armadura y trajes polvorientos y manchados de sangre, y habían todavía moretones y abrasiones en su rostro; era claro que el Príncipe no había ido a su casa después de su partido anterior. La mesa donde Vegeta tenía sus pies estaba propagada con platos de comida, aunque la comida parecía como si hubiera estado fría por algún tiempo. No vio a Chi-chi, lo que fue extraño. Podía estar en una de las habitaciones de atrás, sin embargo... "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Vegeta se encogió de hombros. "Sólo decidí esperar y ver si estabas bien. No quiero perder a mi mano derecha." Sonrió, y se puso de pie, envolviendo su cola alrededor de su cintura; Kakarotto se puso rígido mientras veía entonces que Vegeta estaba comiendo de un bol de panecillos que habían sido puestos en la mesa. Miró fijamente, sintiendo una repentina premonición mientras Vegeta puso el último de los panecillos en su boca. "Estos son realmente muy sabrosos. No me dijiste que tenías una esclava que cocinase tan bien," dijo, caminando pasando a Kakarotto para ponerse de pie a la ventana, mirando a la vista de la montaña en la noche que se propagaba debajo.

"Me aseguraré de ponerla en contacto con tu chef," Kakarotto respondió incómodamente.

"Ah ---creo que tendré que estar decepcionado," dijo Vegeta, sin voltearse de la ventana. En el reflejo repartido por el vidrio, Kakarotto pudo ver que Vegeta estaba sonriendo. "Vine aquí por otra razón, en realidad; había planeado venir más temprano, pero otros asuntos me detuvieron, y ya que vine aquí esta noche simplemente decidí matar dos pájaros de un tiro, por así decir."

"¿Eh?"

La sonrisa de Vegeta se propagó. "Recibí un informe varios días atrás que tu ciudadela había sido infiltrada por miembros del maldito movimiento de resistencia de los que hemos escuchado rumores. El último más patético intento de estos Humanos para deshacerse de nosotros." Rió.

Kakarotto frunció el entrecejo, tensándose. ¿Vegeta sabía sobre Chi-chi? ¿Y dónde **estaba** Chi-chi...?

"Entonces," Vegeta dijo, sus ojos sacudiéndose repentinamente para encontrarse con los de Kakarotto en el reflejo. "Tomé la libertad de matar a todos tus esclavos. Es lo que sé que hubieras hecho, limpiar a tu personal de tal infiltración." Kakarotto miró fijamente, sin comprender, y Vegeta volvió a mirarlo sobre su hombro, sonriendo fríamente. "Incluyendo a tu pequeña cocinera. Ella pudo haber sido especialmente peligrosa, dado su acceso a tus habitaciones privadas. Espero que no te moleste."

Kakarotto lo miró fijamente, su mente entumecida. Vegeta se volteó y caminó pasado por Kakarotto hacia la puerta. Kakarotto se volteó para mirarlo automáticamente. En el umbral, el Príncipe pausó y miró de nuevo, alzando sus cejas. "Ella no tenía ningún valor particular para ti, ¿verdad?" preguntó solicitando. "Estaba planeando reembolsarte de todas maneras; puedo asegurarme que haya otro cocinero entre los reemplazos. ¿o tenía ella algún significado especial para ti más allá de eso?"

Kakarotto lo miró fijamente de nuevo, saboreando bilis en su boca y sintiendo un extraño vacío abriéndose dentro de él, como si hubiera alcanzado el final de un vuelo de escaleras, dando el último paso, y simplemente se mantuviera yendo. Pero luchó ese sentimiento instintivamente, consciente en algún nivel que Vegeta lo estaba mirando, negros ojos fijos tajantemente sobre los suyos. Su mente rehusada a trabajar; no podía pensar claramente. **Chi-chi...**

Pero había sido un Élite por demasiado tiempo, y algunas cosas estaban incrustadas demasiado profundamente. "Ella era Humana," respondió automáticamente en respuesta, y la sonrisa de Vegeta se desvaneció un poco, su expresión volviéndose fría.

"Sí," dijo el Príncipe. "Y ningún guerrero de tu rango sería tan tonto como para deshonrarse por un Humano. Ciertamente no un guerrero en **mi** servicio." Su sonrisa retornó, filosamente angulada. "Gracias, Kakarotto. Esa era exactamente la respuesta que había esperado escuchar." Se dio vuelta, y los guardias se reverenciaron mientras salía, dejando que la puerta se cerrase sola en su paso.

Kakarotto miró fijamente a las puertas mientras se cerraban con un vacío golpe sordo que hizo eco, dejando sólo el silencio de su apartamento y ese extraño, vacío lugar dentro de él. Girándose lentamente, se movió a través del apartamento, ignorando el resto de la comida en la mesa. Estaba oscuro en las otras cámaras, pero ignoró los interruptores de la luz mientras se movía; qué estaba buscando, no podía decirlo, pero algún instinto le dijo que no necesitaba la luz para encontrarlo. En la habitación, se detuvo, bajando la vista. En el suelo yacía un largo, colorido fajín; parte de uno de los vestidos de chi-chi que ella sabía que era su favorito. Se agachó, mecánicamente, para levantarlo, y sin pensarlo lo llevó a su rostro, inhalando profundamente. Jazmín.

Muy lentamente, se hundió hacia adelante sobre sus rodillas. Se arrodilló allí, en la oscuridad, con el fajín con aroma a jazmín en su mano, por un muy largo tiempo.

* * *

Chi-chi.

Se acercó al pescado de nuevo, pero lo soltó de su mano, ya no tenía hambre.

"**¿Qué soy para ti?**" le había preguntado ella una vez. No lo había sabido esa vez, pero en los años desde que había llegado a entender lo que había sucedido entre ellos más claramente. Ella había sido mucho más que una esclava para él, e incluso más que una cocinera o una amante. Lo había sabido sin entenderlo, ni siquiera entonces. La había **necesitado**. Ella había sido su compañera.

Cerró sus ojos. Él nunca había esperado tomar una compañera tan pronto en su vida, mucho menos una Humana. No había tenido tiempo para eso, realmente, dado sus deberes como Señor Feudal y uno de los Élite. Había querido sólo divertirse por un tiempo, con su extraña lógica Humana y su increíble cocina Humana y su encantador cuerpo Humano; no había esperado encontrarse tan encariñado con ella, tan rápidamente. Tan completamente. Y cuando ella había sido quitada de él, no había estado preparado para el horrible, desgarrador vacío que lo había asaltado en su ausencia. Había sido más que duelo; había sido **pérdida** ---la agonía de algo completo, repentina y violentamente desgarrado.

Y Vegeta lo había hecho deliberadamente.

Se endureció, el pez olvidado. No había otra explicación. Las habilidades del Príncipe, incluso entonces, habían sido mucho más grandes que la de un Saiyajin promedio. Seguramente Vegeta había sido capaz de sentir la frágil unión aún formándose entre Chi-chi y él mismo. Seguramente el Príncipe había entendido exactamente lo que hubiera significado para Kakarotto interferir con esa unión.

**Él sabía. Sólo no le importó un carajo.**

No. Incluso eso no era una explicación suficiente. Vegeta podía ser tan vengativo y despiadado como cualquier Saiyajin, pero nunca sin un propósito. Ellos habían sido más que Príncipe y señor feudal en esos días; Kakarotto había compartido una unión de diferente clase con Vegeta entonces. Había hecho un juramento de servir a Vegeta cuando había sido elevado al servicio del Príncipe, incluso a pesar que no había sido ni necesario ni esperado por él; él había ofrecido ese juramento por su propia voluntad. Porque había respetado a Vegeta ---le había gustado, incluso. Uno de ellos había nacido con poder, Élite desde el momento de su primer respiro; el otro había nacido bajo, y había luchado toda su vida... y sin embargo, de alguna manera, habían sido espíritus gemelos. Era por eso que Vegeta lo había elevado a su posición a pesar de su bajo nacimiento y las protestas de la corte real. Era por eso que Kakarotto seguía sirviéndole, incluso ahora, después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Los Humanos hubieran llamado a su unión "amistad", y a pesar que era menos que preciso, estaba lo cerca suficiente. ¿Entonces que había sucedido, entonces, para romper esa unión?

Lo golpeó en una repentina, sorprendente epifanía: entendió. Vegeta había roto su compacto por una razón, y una razón solamente. **Lo sobrepasé ese día,** se dio cuenta, sorprendido. **Si sólo por un momento...** Pero sólo un momento había sido suficiente. Vegeta nunca lo había perdonado por esa transgresión.

Sus puños se apretaron. Eso era. Vegeta le había quitado a Chi-chi como un castigo, sabiendo muy bien que su unión no era lo fuerte suficiente todavía para que Kakarotto sintiera si Chi-chi estaba viva o muerta. Había mantenido a Chi-chi el tiempo suficiente para dar a luz al hijo que debió haber estado cargando cuando había sido quitada de él, y como un insulto añadido, había hecho a Chi-chi esclava en la casa de Radditz, y criado al hijo como suyo propio. Y no le había dicho nada a Kakarotto.

No había pensado en cuestionar lo que Vegeta le había dicho. ¿Por qué debió haberlo hecho? Había servido a su Príncipe fiel e impecablemente por diez años hasta ese punto, y Vegeta nunca lo había engañado antes; no había **esperado** que Vegeta le mintiese. Pero no había entendido la profundidad de la ira de Vegeta en el período de su lucha hasta ahora...

**¿Arrojó décadas de lealtad por la ventana por un momento de luchar en un campo? ¿No tenía **_**ningún**_** honor en absoluto?**

Kakarotto comenzó a caminar, volteándose salvajemente, su respiración acelerándose mientras su furia crecía. Entonces; ¿había siquiera Vegeta sabido sobre la participación de Chi-chi en la resistencia? Que se le hubiera permitido vivir sugería que no; entonces eso había sido una mentira, también. Y ponerla en lo de Radditz había sido el último golpe; Vegeta sabía que Kakarotto no era muy cercano a su hermano, y que no visitaba la ciudadela de Radditz seguido. El Príncipe había puesto a Chi-chi virtualmente justo bajo su nariz, casi como si se burlase de él... Y ella había estado vida hasta hace cuatro años atrás.

**Él ha estado jugando conmigo por doce años. Jugando con mi hijo, jugando con Chi-chi, jugando con mi **_**vida**_**...** ¿Cuántas buenas risas había tenido Vegeta, viendo a Kakarotto luchar continuamente para actuar como el perfecto señor feudal? ¿Cuántas mentiras le había dicho al hijo de Kakarotto, para envenenar la mente del niño? ¿Cuánto tiempo había sido su amistad una farsa, y cuánto tiempo Vegeta había usado esa vieja cercanía para manipularlo como una de sus marionetas Humanas?

**¿Cuánto tiempo había él continuado sirviéndole a un hombre que lo había traicionado?**

Deteniéndose en el medio del claro, arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó, ni siquiera molestándose en intentar controlar el poder que vino surgiendo en respuesta a su ira. La tierra se sacudió a su alrededor, el polvo explotando hacia afuera en un violento anillo, allanando nuevos árboles para unirse a los viejos que habían estado tendidos por décadas. Los vides de melón y pepinos fueron volados del claro, y el resto del pescado voló hacia el lado de la casa que, en un testamento a la habilidad de su constructor, se sacudió, pero no se cayó. A Kakarotto no le importó. Estuvo de pie en el medio del caos, rodeado por los ardientes fuegos de su aura apenas consciente que sus uñas se habían metido dentro de sus manos, enviando ríos de sangre por sus muñecas. Sin notar que había sobrepasado el gran umbral de poder que había mostrado antes, incluso contra Ko Shiatar. Consciente sólo de un pensamiento, circulando una y otra vez en su mente.

**Él comenzó esto. Yo lo terminaré. Él es mi enemigo, ahora.**

Después de un largo momento, finalmente se calmó, permitiendo que su ira se asiente a su ardiente odio a fuego lento; su aura se asentó también. La razón se había re asegurado; si mantenía sus payasadas, todos en el planeta sabrían donde estaba. Y no quería ser encontrado justo ahora. No hasta que se hubiera preparado para la batalla ---la **vendetta**--- que iba a venir.

Tomando un profundo respiro y mirando alrededor después de su explosión de ira, suspiró internamente en molestia; la alguna vez agradable pequeña arboleda fue virtualmente diezmada, sólo la casa permanecía intacta. No importaba. El lugar serviría lo suficientemente bien. Necesitaba descansar de todas maneras; no se había recuperado completamente de su batalla con la mujer semi-Saiyajin todavía. Se volteó hacia la casa.

Y se detuvo, sorprendido. Su hijo estaba de pie entre él y la casa, mirándolo con los ojos de Chi-chi.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Señor ---Kakarotto-sama," el niño dijo con rígida formalidad, sin perder un latido. "¿Puedo unirme a usted por un rato?"

* * *


	18. Parte 18

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Círculo completo**

_(Full Circle)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** ¿Tuvieron un buen descanso en los últimos capítulos, amigos? ¿Recibieron un mejor respiro? Bueno, eso es bueno, porque el proverbio excremento es sobre asaltar el proverbio de dispositivo rotativo... La cuenta hacia atrás ha comenzado. La batalla final comienza en dos capítulos. =)

Hasta entonces, aquí unas pequeñas palabras de nuestro pratrocinador: Si les gusta dejen comentarios. Por favor tengan en cuenta que este fanfic contiene sexo, violencia, romance, temas adultos y situaciones, y lenguaje fuerte. Y por favor estén conscientes que hay todavía quedan 8 capítulos más para leer antes que esté terminado. ^_^

Que se diviertan. =)

Nora

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: Círculo Completo  
(Parte 18: Preparación y poder: ¡¡La primera pieza es tomada!!)

"Otra pregunta que ha aparecido frecuentemente tiene que ver con la sorprendente coincidencia del tan llamado 'legendario' nivel de poder apareciendo entre múltiples jugadores en grandes luchas de los años de Ocupación. Esto no es sin precedentes. De vez en cuando durante la historia del hogar Saiyajin, han habido informes de repentinos, espontáneos incendios, algunos de los cuales destruían ciudades completas o alteraban la misma forma de los continentes. En casi cada caso, la fuente del cataclismo podía ser trazada a un individuo, usualmente de alto nivel de habilidad. Y en todo los casos, la causa de la explosión era enumerada como simplemente una pérdida de control.

"La aparición de múltiples Super Saiyajin durante los años de Ocupación es milagrosa sólo en que todos aparecieron al mismo tiempo, relativamente, y en que todos sobrevivieron sus primeras transformaciones. Con más estudio, se ha vuelto claro que todos esos Super Saiyajin atravesaron substancial entrenamiento y preparación en adelanto de sus incrementos de poder. Sin tal adecuada preparación, el poder es letal para su controlador (y todo alrededor de ellos), mientras esos individuos previamente mencionados desafortunadamente lo descubren. Para ponerlo simplemente, alcanzaron demasiado poder, demasiado rápido, y eso los destruyó."

---La Guerra de la Liberación: Una Crónica. (4ta Ed., Capítulo 12 ["El Poder de los Jugadores."])

* * *

Vegeta flotó ante Shiatar.

Ella apretó sus dientes, odiándolo, lista para matar. Este era el hombre que había tramado la esclavitud de su mundo. Él y toda su maldita raza habían dado vuelta a la Tierra, transformándola en un infierno viviente para la gente que alguna vez había sido dueña de ella. Por treinta años el planeta había sido violado, saqueado, torturado, doblegado... y todo por él. **Ella** también había sufrido en sus manos, personalmente; él había destrozados los esperanzados sueños de su niñez como guerrera de arena y los torció en una pesadilla de la que sólo suerte y su propia mera voluntad de sobrevivir le permitieron escapar. Ella le **debía** venganza; un golpe por cada vida que había arruinado durante su reinado de terror, mil golpes por ella misma.

Él la miró, sin expresión, sus ojos mirándola fijamente y a través de ella. La enfurecía, su aparente indiferencia ---pero ella planeaba sacársela a los golpes, de cualquier modo. Gritando mientras apretaba sus puños, incrementando su poder, se lanzó hacia él a toda velocidad, alzando su puño y enviándolo directo a su rostro.

Su mano había pasado a través de nada. Sorprendida, se lanzó hacia atrás, mirando alrededor; él no estaba en ningún lugar. No ---él estaba allí, a unos buenos diez metros de distancia, en la misma relajada postura, mirándola como si no se hubiera movido siquiera.

No se detuvo para considerar cómo se había movido tan rápido; lanzándose de nuevo hacia él, se torció para enviar una rápida patada a su cabeza---

---y él se había ido de nuevo.

Gruñendo en furia, se giró para verlo flotar ahí de nuevo, a pocos metros ante ella. **¿Qué demonios---?**

Su perfil se desdibujó repentinamente, alargándose un poco, su cabello desvaneciéndose y su traje y armadura moviéndose radicalmente ---su rostro nunca cambió. Sus ojos se volvieron pálidos... y Trunks flotaba ante ella. Ella se congeló en shock.

"No eres lo fuerte suficiente, Shiatar," le dijo suavemente, sus ojos tan distante y sin emoción como habían sido los de Vegeta.

Ella lo miró fijamente, su entumecida mente tratando de agarrar que ella había estado atacando a **Trunks** de alguna manera ---pero entonces se concentró en sus palabras. "¿Q-qué quieres decir? Me he vuelto mucho más fuerte, justo en las últimas semanas desde que te dejé..."

"No eres lo fuerte suficiente," repitió llanamente. "Y no te queda más tiempo."

Ella sacudió su cabeza, confundida. "Yo... he aprendido muchas nuevas técnicas..."

"Ayudarán. Pero no lo suficiente."

Frustración brotó en ella repentinamente; todo su trabajo desde que había caído en la dimensión de Trunks, todo su trabajo, ¿y él le estaba diciendo que no era suficiente, todavía? Ella apretó sus puños, sintiendo las uñas hundiéndose en sus palmas dolorosamente. Toda su vida, había luchado por ser lo fuerte suficiente, lo rápida suficiente ---lo buena suficiente. ¿Estaba diciendo que toda su vida había sido en vano? Había sido lo fuerte suficiente para ganar el budokai semi-Saiyajin, como adolescente ---pero no lo fuerte suficiente para luchar contra Radditz. Había sido lo fuerte suficiente para derrotar legiones de Saiyajin durante sus años como una resistencia, lo fuerte suficiente para liderar su pequeña célula para tener victoria una y otra vez ---pero no lo fuerte suficiente para salvar a sus compañeros de célula de la muerte, en el conflicto final. Y se había vuelto lo fuerte suficiente, en el mundo de Trunks, para vengarse a sí misma matando a Radditz ---pero **todavía** no era lo fuerte suficiente para derrotar a Kakarotto. O... Vegeta.

Apretando sus dientes, volteó su cabeza lejos de Trunks. Para que no vea las calientes, amargas lágrimas de frustración que forzaban su camino desde entre sus apretados párpados.

Manos cayeron en sus hombros, y se sorprendió, alzándole la vita. Él la miró, con esa calmada pero perforante mirada que era tan familiar, a pesar que era todavía extrañamente plácida. "La fuerza está en ti, Shiatar. Siempre lo ha estado. La encontraste antes, cuando la necesitabas. Tienes una nueva razón para encontrarla, ahora."

Ella lo miró fijamente, y repentinamente el rostro de él cambió, su boca curvándose un poco en la sonrisa que ella conocía tan bien. Él se inclinó hacia adelante, e involuntariamente ella cerró sus ojos mientras los labios de él tocaban los suyos, sólo rozándolos...

* * *

...y se despertó en la semi oscuridad de la caverna para dormir, parpadeando desorientada. Trunks se había ido, y ella yacíasola. Cansadamente suspiró, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo. Otro sueño. Debió haber soñado con Trunks al menos una docena de veces en las últimas tres semanas desde su batalla con Kakarotto, y cada vez él parecía estar tratando de decirle algo. Pero su mensaje, si era eso, era demasiado críptico; no entendía su significado. ¿Estaba siendo literal sobre ella teniendo la fuerza de alguna manera para derrotar a Vegeta? Figurado ---¿refiriéndose a su fuerza en un sentido genera, espiritual tan bien como físico?

Se sentó, exasperada y frotando su frente. Había siquiera algún significado real para estos sueños ---por todo lo que sabía, podían ser simplemente conjeturas de su subconscientes miedos y ansiedades. Un poco de carne vacuna, o un fragmento de papa poco hecha. Suspiró.

Alzando la vista, sin embargo, frunció el ceño mientras veía, a través de la delgada sábana que servía como "puerta" de su nicho, una figura familiar pasar por el "pasillo" entre las zonas cubiertas. Miró a la figura fijamente, luego en impulso se levantó; dormiría poco esta noche con su mente en semejante agitación. Tal vez hablar con alguien sobre ello la ayudaría a sentirse mejor.

Bulma alzó la vista del diagrama que estaba mirando mientras Shiatar entró en la habitación de examen, y sonrió levemente. "Bueno. Parece que hay otra alma insomne a esta maldita hora. ¿Vienes a compartir tu insomnio con otra persona que padece insomnio?"

"Bulma-san. ¿Por qué estas despierta a esta hora?"

La mujer Humana se encogió de hombros, poniéndose de pie y estirando sus hombros de su jorobada postura mientras Shiatar caminaba hacia la mesa y se ponía de pie frente a ella. "No lo sé, realmente. Sólo no podía parecer relajarme. Preocupación, supongo."

Shiatar frunció el ceño. "¿Preocupación? Las cosas han estado tranquilas por las últimas tres semanas."

"Eso es lo que me preocupa." Sacó uno de los taburetes altos de un lado de la habitación, y se sentó, frotando sus sienes ausentemente mientras lo hacía. "No es el momento adecuado para que las cosas estén tan tranquilas. Vegeta ha vuelto hace un tiempo. Él sabe que Bardock está desaparecido, y seguramente debe haber notado que Kakarotto desapareció también. Tú nos dijiste que Nappa y Radditz no volverían de la misión a la que fueron unas semanas atrás. Podría incluso saber ahora que eres una Super Saiyajin, Sólo Kami-sama sabe lo que Vegeta piensa de estos eventos, pero puedes estar seguro que no está feliz. He pasado toda mi vida tratando de entender como piensa el bastardo, así podía anticipar sus decisiones; a veces siento que estoy conectada a él, en alguna clase de manera horrible. Pero es suficiente decir que por lo genera puedo adivinar cual será su próximo movimiento, al menos generalmente; él es tan impredecible como el demonio, pero hay siempre una cierta lógica retorcida en él. Nuestros mayores contratiempos han venido cuando, por alguna razón, **no puedo** descifrar lo que está pasando en su mente." Suspiró, y repentinamente parecía muy cansada. "Esta es una de esas veces."

Shiatar sacó un taburete para ella, y se sentó. "Creo que sé cómo te sientes, entonces. Yo he estado entrenando como loca por las últimas semanas, tratando de volverme más fuerte y aprender todas las técnicas que Ten Shin Han y Yamcha y Krillin han sido capaces de enseñarme, y sé ---estoy aterrorizada--- que todavía no estoy lista. Yo... no estoy segura si lo estaré alguna vez, realmente. Y ahora..." Bulma la miró extrañamente cuando ella se detuvo, y después de dudar por un momento más, le dijo a la Líder de la resistencia sobre los extraños sueños que había estado teniendo desde que había vuelto a este mundo, centrándose en el que había acabado de tener.

El rostro de Bulma estaba serio mientras el de Shiatar estaba debajo de hablar. "Creo que no deberías dejar pasar por alto esto," dijo ella. "Los sueños tienen una divertida manera de decirnos exactamente lo que necesitamos saber de nosotros mismos; inclusos si estos sueños son sólo un producto de tu imaginación, tal vez es porque tu imaginación está tratando de decirte algo."

"¿Pero qué?" Shiatar preguntó, infelizmente. "Trunks me dijo llanamente que no era lo fuerte suficiente para derrotar a Vegeta. No sé si yo **quise** que mi imaginación me diga algo como eso."

Bulma sacudió su cabeza. "Él te dijo más que eso."

"¿Qué, ese asunto sobre la fuerza que está en mí, y que necesito encontrar? No tiene sentido. He estado intentando volverme más fuerte por las últimas semanas, y lo he hecho, pero entonces él dice que todavía no es suficiente, y ya no me queda tiempo. Si está en mí, seguro como el demonio que no se está mostrando." Suspiró exasperadamente, inclinándose hacia adelante para descansar sus antebrazos sobre la mesa, mirando a sus manos.

"Él dijo que la habías encontrado cuando la necesitaste antes."

Ella frunció el ceño. "Pero eso no pudo significar nada. Cuando yo estuve en la arena, solía jalar las victorias de último minuto a veces, sólo por enojarme ante la idea de ser derrotada e incrementaba mi poder lo suficiente para matar a mi oponente. Cuando fui al mundo de Trunks, me convertí en Super Saiyajin, y lo necesitaba, porque Radditz y Nappa vinieron a través de la puerta sólo un poco tiempo después. Demonios, incluso estuve cerca de la muerte muchas veces, e incrementé mi poder después de cada recuperación. ¿Lo que él está diciendo, es que debería permitir que Vegeta me golpee hasta hacerme trizas y esperar sobrevivir? ¿Ganar el poder que necesito de esa manera?" Sacudió su cabeza, irritada. "Perdóname, pero eso simplemente no suena como la mejor idea en el mundo."

"No lo sé," reflexionó Bulma. "Tú eres una semi-Saiyajin, pero eso significa que eres como un Saiyajin en que tienes el potencial de volverte lo fuerte suficiente para enfrentar cualquier amenaza."

"Pero eso es sólo potencial. Todos los Saiyajin y semi-Saiyajin tienen esa clase de potencial. ¿Cuántos de ellos se dan cuenta de eso? Incluso cuando lo necesitan, incluso cuando están enfrentado a la muerte ---¿cuántos de ellos alguna vez logran alcanzar ese potencial lo suficiente para salvar sus propias vidas? El potencial no vale nada si nunca se desarrolla."

Ella suspiró, inclinándose hacia adelante para descansar su frente sobre sus manos. "He visto cuan poderoso un verdadero guerrero se puede volver." Cerró sus ojos, recordando la increíble, salvaje aura que Trunks había manifestado durante su batalla contra Nappa y Radditz. Nunca había visto tal poder... "Es aterrador, cuan grande es ese poder, y por todo lo que sé, podría incluso haber algo más grande. Pero sólo he visto un hombre volverse así de fuerte en toda mi vida." **Y él no está aquí.**

Bulma frunció el ceño. "Solíamos pensar que sólo podía haber un solo Super Saiyajin, y la Élite y tú refutaron esa creencia. ¿Podrías alguna vez desarrollar tú tal poder?"

Su pregunta sobresaltó a Shiatar, e inadvertidamente sintió su mente volar hacia atrás, a una noche que todavía podía solamente medio recordar. Esa noche que había despertado inadvertidamente **algo** dentro de ella misma, algo que había ido mucho más allá de su habilidad de controlar... "Cuando... cuando fui dada a Radditz, encontré algo como eso, una vez," admitió, frunciendo el ceño incómodamente. "Todavía no recuerdo cómo lo hice. Era una tremenda cantidad de poder... pero era casi más de lo que mi cuerpo podía tolerar. Casi me mató. Sí mató a una amiga mía."

Ella bajó su cabeza mientras recordó la noche que había atacado con ese salvaje poder a Radditz, quedando inconsciente completamente por unas horas ---y cuando había reaccionado, había encontrado a Radditz caído con un lado de su cuerpo mutilado más allá de recuerdo, su ciudadela en ruinas alrededor de ella y un cráter de cinco kilómetros alrededor del lugar... y Chi-chi, su única amiga, yaciendo muerta en los escombros. **Pobre Chi-chi... y aquí he encontrado a tu hijo de nuevo. Y Kakarotto, que parece tan afligido por ti, también...**

Sacudió su cabeza, concentrándose en el presente. "No sé cómo encontrar ese poder de nuevo," admitió. "Ni si quiera sé si todavía está ahí para encontrar. Trunks pensó esa noche pudo haberme dañado por un tiempo, quemado algunas partes de mí o tal vez sólo bloquearme; después de eso nunca fui capaz de ir más allá de mis límites por años." Sonrió un poco. "Hasta que él me mostró cómo."

"Entonces tal vez es posible ir más allá de esos límites de nuevo."

Shiatar frunció el ceño, y suspiró."No veo cómo pueda. Trunks era mucho más poderoso que yo cuando lo hizo; él había sido un Super Saiyajin por casi diez años en ese punto. Yo no estoy ni siquiera cerca de ese nivel todavía. Demonios, él tuvo que viajar en el tiempo para entrenar en otra dimensión, y **morir** para alcanzar su nivel. Yo no puedo hacer lo último, y prefiero evitar este último, gracias."

Bulma rió, y luego suspiró, inclinándose hacia adelante. "Bueno, yo tengo fe en ti. No nos has defraudado hasta ahora, y creo que tus sueños quieren alentarte, no asustarte." Pausó por un momento, luego sonrió. "Ahora. Dime más sobre este hijo mío del que estás tan enamorada."

Ella se sobresaltó violentamente, mirando en respuesta a la mujer. Ella podría haber tenido una historia pasada completamente diferente de la Bulma que había conocido en el mundo de Trunks, pero tenía la misma gran percepción ---y la misma implacable habilidad de cortar justo para la verdad. Se sintió ruborizarse, y se frotó tímidamente en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

**¿Enamorada?** se preguntó silenciosamente. **¿Es eso lo que me pasa? ¿Enamorada ---de ****Trunks?** La sobresaltó; nunca había pensado de sí misma como el tipo de las que se "enamoran". Pero eso podría explicar por qué había sido tan difícil dejarlo atrás, cuando ella había decidido volver a su mundo. Por qué cada pensamiento durante los momentos libres parecían girar a él. Por qué lo extrañaba tanto...

Ella rió un poco, incómodamente. "Bulma-san, no sé si..."

"Dime," Bulma repitió firmemente. "Quiero saber que clase de hijo podría haber tenido. Es obvio que yo le puse el nombre; siempre planeé darle ese nombre a un hijo si tenía uno. Él no es exactamente mi hijo, pero en alguna manera, lo es. Así que dime cuan bien salió. Y puedes empezar diciéndome quién es su padre."

Un escalofrío se lanzó a través de Shiatar, y tragó, duro. **Uh-oh...** Sonrió nerviosamente y tomó un disimulado paso hacia atrás de su taburete, manteniendo la mesa y el taburete entre Bulma y ella misma.

Esto podía ponerse feo.

* * *

Estrellas explotaron frente a la visión de Bardock, y él sólo logró permanecer consciente mientras instintivamente se torcía en el aire, arrojándose hacia atrás para aterrizar de pie mientras volaba hacia atrás. Sus pies cavaron dos canales en el suelo, desgarrando el suelo, y luchó para mantener su equilibro mientras finalmente se detuvo, poniendo una mano en el suelo tratando de levantarse. Sus rodillas se doblaron, involuntariamente; por un momento su visión se volvió borrosa, y comenzó a caer---

Un ligero rayo de energía se lanzó a la tierra frente a su mano, rociándola con suciedad. Apretando sus dientes, se obligó a volverse a levantar, sacudiéndose la suciedad de su rostro y mirando a su adversario.

"Levántate," dijo Kakarotto fríamente, bajando su mano. Bardock, jadeando, se movió con la parte de atrás de una mano para limpiar la sangre y la suciedad de su mentón y enderezarse, luego jaló su cuerpo a una posición de defensa de nuevo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo; Kakarotto apenas estaba jalando sus golpes, manteniéndolos sólo cortos de fuerza asesina. A un lado de eso, estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo en golpear a Bardock hasta dejarlo hecho trizas.

Por centésima vez en las últimas tres semanas, Bardock se preguntó de nuevo por qué había creído alguna vez que Kakarotto era débil, tanto físicamente o de otra manera.

Su mente fue traída al presente repentinamente. Kakarotto se disparó hacia él sin advertencia, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa; intentó pero fue incapaz de levantar sus plomizos brazos a tiempo para bloquear, y el puño de Kakarotto lo tomó abiertamente a un lado del rostro. Fue arrojado a través del claro, golpeándose dentro y a través de un árbol antes de girar para detenerse al menos al pie de una pequeña roca. El astillado tronco del árbol giró antes de caer al claro; Kakarotto lo agarró con una mano y lo arrojó a un lado, donde chocó en la tierra. Bardock midió su largo en el césped por unos pocos momentos antes de que su cabeza finalmente se aclarase, y dolorosamente se levantó sobre sus rodillas, usando la roca como aplacamiento para ponerse de pie.

Sólo para enfrentar el furioso rostro de Kakarotto a través del claro. "¡Kuso tare!" le gritó el gran guerrero. "¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¡Levántate, kisama!"

Bardock se alejó de la piedra y se tambaleó hacia atrás en el claro de manera insegura. "¿Dónde estaba tu mente, mocoso?" Kakarotto demandó mientras volvía a una posición opuesta. "No deberías haber sido tomado por sorpresa con un ataque tan simple. Nunca vas a durar mucho en una batalla real si te distraes así de fácilmente, ¡baka yaro!"

Furia surgió a través de Bardock, eclipsando la precaución por el momento. "¿Cómo se supone que luche cuando tu eres mucho más fuerte que yo?" gritó en respuesta.

Las cejas de Kakarotto se levantaron, luego cayeron de nuevo en un fruncir de ceño burlón. "Entonces. Esto es lo que viene del entrenamiento de Vegeta. Un llorón, consentido mocoso. Debería haberlo supuesto." Cruzó sus brazos y desenrolló su cola, moviéndola de un lado a otro. Era un insulto; cualquier guerrero que aflojaba su cola durante una batalla no pensaba mucho de su oponente. Bardock saltó furiosamente.

"¡No lo soy!"

Kakarotto se encogió de hombros, luego sonrió. "¿Qué, entonces? ¿Quieres que te lo deje fácil? ¿Que me haga a un lado y te deje ganar? ¿Es eso?"

"¡No!"

Pero Kakarotto puso sus manos en sus caderas y rió. "Creo que **es** eso," respondió. "No has logrado darme ni un solo golpe todavía; creo que Vegeta te ha mimado, mocoso. ¡Pensé que se suponía que eras bueno!"

"¡Lo **soy**!"

"¿Lo eres?" Kakarotto se dio vuelta, caminando hacia una roca cerca, y levantó el Scouter que había dejado ahí, poniéndoselo. Se veía extraño con la lente carmesí en su lugar; Bardock se había acostumbrado a verlo sin el dispositivo, y de hecho no había entendido por qué Kakarotto había tomado el Scouter de un soldado vagabundo que había pasado demasiado cerca de su campo (después de asegurarse que ese soldado seguramente no fuera capaz de informar su ubicación). Ahora presionó el botón en él, y examinó la lectura del nivel de poder de Bardock. Luego sonrió, haciendo tensar a Bardock en furia. "No se muestra."

**¿No se muestra?** Bardock apretó sus puños. Él era más fuerte por lejos que cualquier Saiyajin de sangre pura joven incluso remotamente cerca de su edad, y más fuerte que la mayoría de los guerreros adultos; era incluso más fuerte de lo que Vegeta había sido a su edad. Su rango estaba entre los más poderosos de los Saiyajin de clase alta con sólo once años de edad ---tenía potencial, lo sabía, para volverse más fuerte que incluso Kakarotto, más fuerte que Vegeta mismo. Y Kakarotto tenía la **osadía** de insultar su fuerza, ¿cuándo había entrenado tan duro?

**¿NO SE MUESTRA?**

Arrojando su cabeza hacia atrás en un grito de ira, liberó su poder a su máximo, sin importarle que sacudiera la tierra bajo él y hacer que los árboles alrededor del claro tiemblen salvajemente como si fueran torturados. Él no era ningún débil. Él había derrotado a algunos de los más grandes guerreros del Imperio. Y le **mostraría** al Señor Feudal de la Tierra cuan poderoso su hijo podría realmente ser...

No notó la sorpresa que cruzó el rostro de Kakarotto antes que el otro guerrero sonriese, cruzando sus brazos para mirar mientras el poder de Bardock se manifestaba. Ni que notara la inmensa, centelleante aura que explotó a existencia alrededor de su figura, ardiendo alrededor de él como una llama en la punta de un soplete. El poder brilló hacia afuera de él en olas, y dentro del aura, su cabello negro se levantó, endureciéndose momentáneamente mientras el poder se incrementaba, dando picos---

---y bruscamente, lo perdió, el aura desapareciendo y su cabello cayendo mientras él caía de rodillas, jadeando desesperadamente por aire. **Demasiado,** pensó incoherentemente, su mente girando. **Demasiado...**

Él se quedó allí, temblando y sudando mientras los pasos de Kakarotto se movían hacia él, pausando frente a su rostro. Mantuvo su cabeza gacha, sin querer alzar la vista al rostro del otro guerrero y ver su desprecio. Sabía que se lo merecía; cualquier gran poder que hubiera logrado manifestar había durado sólo un segundo, inútil en una verdadera confrontación. Y esta vez Kakarotto estaría bien justificado en darle cualquier apodo que eligiera; toda su fuerza se había ido en esa tonta demostración, y ahora ya no le quedaba ninguna para luchar. Se maldijo silenciosamente a sí mismo. Había hecho cosas más estúpidas, pero no muchas que pudiera recordar en este momento...

Pero una mano bajó a la espalda de su armadura, poniéndolo de pie y sosteniéndolo por un largo tiempo hasta que él pudiera estar de pie, de manera insegura, por sí mismo de nuevo. Parpadeó y alzó la vista al rostro de Kakarotto para ver, en shock, que el otro guerrero estaba sonriendo de nuevo ---pero no había condena alguna en su sonrisa esta vez.

"Muy bien," su padre dijo. "Te has acercado mucho esta vez."

Bardock lo miró fijamente, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Por un momento estuvo furioso ---Kakarotto lo había estado empujado sin piedad por las últimas semanas, llevándolo a cualquier momento, atacándolo física y verbalmente en cada oportunidad, pausando sólo lo suficiente para que descansaran y tomaran precaución de otras necesidades básicas. Él había sido un maestro mucho más duro que cualquiera de los maestros que Vegeta le había asignado, empujando a Bardock una y otra vez a sus límites. Y ahora había incitado deliberadamente a Bardock a tal furia que había estado al menos un día completo en recuperación ---todo para empujarlo, parecía, más cerca de Super Saiyajin.

Su ira duró sólo un momento, sin embargo, mientras Kakarotto se quetaba su Scouter y se lo daba a Bardock. Con una sospechosa mirada al hombre más grande, Bardock se puso el Scouter, presionando el botón para reproducir la última lectura ---y jadeó.

Kakarotto rió, y le dio una palmada en la espalda (y luego rápidamente tomó al niño de su armadura de nuevo antes que cayera). "¿Ves? Ya has ido más allá de lo que una vez pensaste era tu límite de poder más alto. Ahora vamos. Has hecho suficiente por hoy."

Se volteó, y hubiera dejado a Bardock de pie ahí si no hubiera dragado alguna reserva de fuerza de algún lugar para tropezar después del hombre. "D-dijiste que me acerqué," tartamudeó. "He estado intentando de incrementar mi poder por mí mismo..."

"Lo sé," dijo Kakarotto, sin voltearse y sin detenerse. "Te he visto intentando. Pero no has llegado a ningún lugar cerca del nivel de poder que mostraste hoy."

Bardock se quitó el Scouter y lo miró en su mano como si estuviera hecho de oro. "...Eso es cierto."

"Sin embargo, no puedes hacer eso tan seguido," Kakarotto advirtió, haciendo a un lado una rama que estaba baja mientras pasaban a través de un estrado de árboles en el camino de nuevo a la casa. "Si lo haces, ellos serán capaces de determinar nuestra ubicación, y no estoy listo para que eso suceda aún. Cuando me encuentre con Vegeta de nuevo, será en mis términos."

Bardock lo miró; durante las raras noches cuando todavía les quedaba suficiente energía después de sus sesiones de práctica para sentarse, hablando en monosílabos solamente, alrededor de los pequeños fuegos que Kakarotto construía en el patio frente a la casa, había visto al otro hombre a veces mirar fijamente a la parpadeante luz con ojos que ardían sólo un poco menos calientes que el carbón que miraban. No sabía el completo alcance de la mala sangre que existía entre su padre adoptivo y este, su verdadero padre, pero sentía ciertamente que la malevolencia en la voz de Kakarotto era sólo la apenas más visible fracción del odio que el sentía.

Aclarando su garganta dubitativamente, Bardock decidió hacer la pregunta que había evitado desde que se había reunido con su padre aquí en este remoto lugar. "Kakarotto-sam ---Kakarotto-san..." se sentía extraño, usando un término tan familiar con un guerrero de tal alto rango, pero no podía llevarse a llamar al hombre **Otousan**, y Kakarotto no parecía molestarse, "...serviste a mi pa--- Serviste al Príncipe por muchos años, ¿verdad?"

"Aa."

"Y ahora... quieres matarlo."

La voz de Kakarotto bajó una nota. "Aa."

"Pero..." Bardock lo miró de nuevo, pero cuando había sido capaz de leer el rostro de vegeta incluso en su momento más impasible, el rostro inexpresivo de Kakarotto no le revelaba nada. Había ya decidido que Kakarotto era menos susceptible que Vegeta; sólo podía esperar que su observación sea precisa. "¿Qué hay de tu lealtad hacia él? ¿No es... deshonroso de ti, un élite, traicionar esa lealtad?"

Kakarotto se detuvo. Bardock también se detuvo, tenso; en esta actual condición no tenía la fuerza de soportar otro ataque...

Pero el guerrero más grande no se movió para castigar a Bardock por su impertinencia. En cambio, por un momento, habló. "La lealtad tiene dos caminos," dijo al final, muy suavemente. "Es cierto que di mi juramento a Vegeta. Pero al aceptar mi juramento, él también me hizo una promesa ---un contrato, en una manera. Yo lo serviría con todo lo que tuviese ---y él se mantendría el hombre de honor al que yo había jurado servir. Él falló en sostener su final de la ganga. Y yo... ya no puedo sostener la mía."

Bardock absorbió esto silenciosamente, mientras Kakarotto estaba de pie quieto por un momento, y luego comenzó a caminar de nuevo; sobresaltado, Bardock se apuró para alcanzarlo.

"¿Y qué sobre ti?" Kakarotto preguntó repentinamente. Bardock se sobresaltó, y le frunció el ceño. Su rostro era de nuevo ilegible.

"¿Qué hay sobre mí?" respondió cansadamente.

"Él te crió. Tú eres su hijo, en todo menos sangre. ¿Qué hay de **tu** lealtad hacia él?"

Bardock bajó sus ojos, sus pasos lenteciéndose. "No... lo sé," respondió suavemente. "Tantas de las cosas que solía creer... sé que no son más ciertas. Y sin embargo... yo todavía... él todavía..."

Se detuvo, y después de un momento, Kakarotto asintió. "Entonces parece que todavía tienes una decisión propia que hacer," dijo.

Bardock le frunció el ceño. ¿Kakarotto, entonces, lo estaba dejando tomar una decisión por sí mismo? Era inesperado ---y extraño. Vegeta, él sabía, hubiera demandado su lealtad incondicional, y podría haberlo matado por incluso parecer vacilar. Kakarotto, sin embargo, no demandaba nada de él, incluso a pesar que era el padre natural de Bardock. **¿Entonces me deja quedarme con él, y me entrena, y no quiere nada a cambio?** se preguntó. **Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué haría eso?**

Pero estaban de nuevo en la casa, ahora, y Kakarotto suspiró, deteniéndose. "Haz fuego, y límpiate," le dijo a Bardock. "Encontraré algo para comer."

Bardock asintió, luego pensó en algo más mientras miraba la amplia espalda de su padre. "Kakarotto-san," dijo, y Kakarotto se volteó.

"¿Hn?"

"¿Tú... piensas que **puedes** matar a Vegeta-sama?"

Los ojos de Kakarotto se volvieron duros y distantes, y repentinamente Bardock tenía la sensación que si odio era todo lo que se necesitaba para matar a un hombre, Vegeta hubiera estado muerto y enterrado hace mucho tiempo. Se concentró de nuevo, lentamente, en Bardock.

"No lo sé," dijo al final. "Pero planeo averiguarlo."

Se volteó de nuevo y luego se fue, y Bardock lo miró fijamente en silencio por un largo rato.

* * *

La tierra allá arriba era la profundidad congelada de la Tierra misma. Cubierta en sábanas de hielo, cepillada por vientos que podían enfrían incluso la carne Saiyajin, no había nada aquí de incluso lo más remotamente valioso para los actuales amos de la Tierra. Bien debajo del hielo había tierra, tan abajo que su superficie no había visto la luz del sol en inconmensurables milenios; el glaciar que cubría la tierra era un continente y no cambiaba. Era verano aquí, a pesar del frío que entumecía los huesos y las constantes ventiscas de nieve que se arreglaban ordenadas filas como fantasmas de dunas de arena; la leve, pálida media luz que se veía ocasionalmente a través del nublado cielo era de medio día en un día de seis meses, y aquí y allá los habitantes animales de esta árida tierra habían salido para disfrutar la relativa calidez. Pero en un gran diente de hielo que sobresalía de las cambiantes nieves a un lado de un extraño, circular montículo, algunos nuevos invitados habían llegado para una visita.

Vegeta había tenido suficiente.

Junto a él, Shruma reía, leyendo el informe de la mini computadora. "Hicieron un buen trabajo en escondites, Oji-sama," dijo, sonriendo al Príncipe. "Esta es más grande que la que destruimos en la Provincia del Sureste." Se detuvo para tocar su Scouter; después de un segundo, emitió un bip negativo. "Y han escudado su base efectivamente. Todavía no tengo lecturas, incluso así de cerca." Vegeta asintió, medio escuchando.

Nappa y Radditz tendrían que haber vuelto hacía tres semanas de su misión en la dimensión alterna a la que Ko Shiatar había huido. Y ahora Ko Shiatar había sido vista, aquí, como una Super Saiyajin. La conclusión era obvia, increíble como sonaba; sus dos tenientes no volverían. Estaban muertos.

Detrás de ellos, Peperro rió y dio un paso adelante, ajustando sus guantes. "¿Cuántos?"

"Casi mil, según el reporte del informante. Humanos y semi-Saiyajin. Hombres, mujeres, y niños."

Otros dos hombres detrás de Vegeta se sonrieron uno al otro. "No he tenido una oportunidad de hacer esto en mucho tiempo. Esto debe ser divertido," dijo uno al otro, y rieron de nuevo, pero se quedaron en silencio inmediatamente mientras Vegeta daba un paso adelante, arrojando su capa hacia su espalda.

Bardock estaba desaparecido. Había asumido al principio que el niño simplemente había sido capturado, pero demansiado tiempo había pasado. Y ahora que había visto el poder de la rebelde semi-Saiyajin, era claro que el niño no pudo haber sobrevivido una batalla contra ella. No con el nivel de poder que él tenía. Tal vez debió haberle dado a Bardock el entrenamiento avanzado por el que el niño había suplicado... pero en retrospectiva era inútil. Suficiente decir que Bardock, también, era probablemente una víctima.

"Información," Vegeta ordenó suavemente, y Shruma inmediatamente se puso en una posición de atención.

"Hai, Oji-sama. Esta es una de las dos células de resistencia grandes aún en operación. Su líder es un Humano, un esclavo fugado de la Provincia del Desierto con el nombre de Maguro. La célula está baja en armamento, pero cuenta con la mayor parte de mano de obra de la resistencia."

"Cualquier bien que les haga," Peperro murmuró maliciosamente, y fue respondido con risotadas de los guerreros reunidos. Se sobresaltó, sin embargo, mientras Vegeta lentamente levantaba su mano izquierda.

Kakarotto estaba desaparecido también, pero Vegeta no tenía ilusiones algunas sobre el significado de la desaparición del Señor Feudal. Con Bardock muerto, el juego se había caído, pero el momento para juegos había pasado, de cualquier manera. Kakarotto había sobrevivido su utilidad. Cuando Vegeta encontrase a su segundo en comando, lo mataría, como debió haber hecho años atrás.

Uno de los guerreros detrás del Príncipe, que no había visto su movimiento, rió de nuevo. "Entonces. ¿Cuándo empezamos?"

Vegeta levantó su mano hacia atrás, con la palma hacia arriba, hacia el vasto montículo debajo. Cruzó su pulgar a través de su palma.

Había sido paciente. Había esperado, por tres semanas desde su vuelta del espacio. Se había dado su tiempo mientras sus informantes que la inteligencia había planteado dentro de la resistencia le hubieran proveído con un perfil completo de las actuales lógicas del movimiento. No le importaba la resistencia. Ko Shiatar, sin embargo, era otro asunto. Incluso antes del levantamiento mundial había tramado unos pocos años antes, había sido un problema; ella y su pequeña unidad de guerreros habían sido temidos entre los rangos Saiyajin, respetados por sus habilidades en la batalla. Ahora ella tenía poder real. Se había convertido en una verdadera, si apacible, amenaza. Había ordenado que sus súbditos la encontraran, y a Kakarotto también, pero no habían sido capaces de hacerlo. Matarlos no lo haría sentirse mejor.

Tal vez esto lo haría.

Shruma atrapó un parpadeo desde la esquina de su ojo, y se dio vuelta para mirar a la rápidamente creciente bola de ardiente luz blanca que se estaba desarrollando en la mano de Vegeta, balanceada casi delicadamente sobre la palma del Príncipe. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, ojos amplios y bocas abiertas, todos los pensamientos de diversión huyendo inmediatamente, mientras la energía radiaba de la bola comenzaba a soplar rápidas corrientes de aire en todas direcciones. Enviando la filosa hinchazón del ki del Oji, los otros soldados se sobresaltaron en sorpresa, luego como uno, jadearon en shock. "**¿O-Oji-sama?**"

Su paciencia se había agotado. Le gustaba orden en su reino; planeaba instituir su marca de orden a través del Imperio en pocos días cuando le diera una visita a Vegeta-sei para matar a su padre al fin. La resistencia había sido una espina molesta en su costado por muchos demasiados años. Como Ko Shiatar. Como Kakarotto. Era hora que el orden volviera a su planeta premio, Tierra. Y como siempre, si quería hacer algo en el momento, tenía que hacerlo por sí mismo.

Una leve sonrisa, más fría que el hielo en el que estaba de pie, tocó los labios del Saiyajin no Oji, y la bola de energía en frente de su palma dejó de crecer y flotó, a la expectativa.

Era momento.

Disparó.

* * *


	19. Parte 19

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Círculo completo**

_(Full Circle)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Bueno, el comienzo del final comenzó en el último capítulo. Vegeta hace otro movimiento en este, y Shiatar y compañía planean una sorprendente estrategia... sigan leyendo y vean. ^_^

Antes que procedan, algunos disclaimers: si les gusta dejen comentarios. Por favor tengan en cuenta que este fic contiene violencia, situaciones sexuales, situaciones adultas, y palabrotas. Por favor también tengan en cuenta que es un fic muy largo... quedan aún siete partes más. =)

Disfruten. =)

Nora

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: Círculo Completo  
(Parte 19: Juego y táctica: ¡Un cambio de planes!)

"Huelga decir que Vegeta-Oji era muy probablemente el mejor organizador, estratega, y total guerrero en la entera historia del Imperio Saiyajin. De hecho, durante los años de la Ocupación, varias rebeliones principiantes previo a la final fueron descarriladas antes que incluso pudieran causar una alteración, completamente por los elaborados planes de Vegeta ---sus 'juegos', los llamaba él. Hay esos que especulan que él se mantenía de asesinar a su padre y asumir el trono él mismo simplemente porque no estaba interesado en ello; las políticas galácticas eran simples comparadas con los complejos tratos de la Tierra. Hay esos que especulan también que él podría haber crecido hasta convertirse en el más grande Rey en la historia del Imperio. Como uno que ha jugado sus mortales juegos y ha vivido para decirlo, expondría que el día que él ascendiera al trono sería una causa para llorar a través de la galaxia."

---El Líder, **Memorias de la Ocupación,** Pt. 8.

* * *

Yamcha se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla en la base subterránea de la Célula del Desierto, mirando al rostro en la pantalla. "Estás bromeando."

"En lo absoluto," Beluun sonrió en respuesta. "Ella estaba gritando tan fuerte que toda la maldita caverna lo escuchó, y media caverna estaba en el turno de dormir. Pobre Shiatar."

"¿Pobre Shiatar? Más bien pobre todos los demás; yo sé cuan fuerte la mujer grita, recuerdas." Él sacudió su cabeza, sorprendido. "He escuchado que el otro mundo que Ko-san visitó era un extraño, pero eso es sorprendente." Sacudió su cabeza de nuevo, más para cubrir su incomodidad que algo más. Así que Vegeta había interferido de nuevo, incluso en una dimensión alternativa. En un mundo el Príncipe Saiyajin ocupaba todo el tiempo y concentración de Bulma como su mortal enemigo, mientras que en otra él en realidad había logrado convertirse en su amante de alguna manera. Sintió una repentina, irracional explosión de celos moverse a través de él antes de hacerla a un lado; no era como si **su** versión de Bulma estuviera a punto de acostarse con el pequeño, arrogante bastardo. Aunque no podía comprender qué se había metido en esa otra Bulma... **Maldición, ¿hay alguna dimensión allá afuera donde **_**yo**_** tenga a la chica?**

Obligó una sonrisa, sin embargo, para Beluun. "Suena como que nuestra Líder está manteniéndolos a ustedes amigos en la célula Sureña alerta. ¿Algunas noticias de otras células?"

Ahora la sonrisa de Beluun se desvaneció, y su llano rostro se puso serio. "Todas las demás ingresaron como de costumbre esta mañana," dijo, "pero el comunicador de la célula del Ártico estaba en silencio."

Yamcha frunció el entrecejo; eso era inusual. Maguro hacía funcionar un buque apretado en esa gran célula; no hubieran cortado las comunicaciones sin alguna advertencia. "¿Podría ser alguna clase de problemas de equipo?"

El jefe de la rama de la inteligencia de la resistencia sacudió su cabeza, castaño cabello cayendo en sus ojos. "Tenían un sistema respaldo, igual que todas las células; no puedo ver cómo un problema pudo haber ocurrido en ambos sistemas, al mismo tiempo, sin advertencia. Me gustaría enviar un agente, pero es un largo camino para viajar, y ningún vehículo está despejado para esa zona; no sé cómo escabulliré a alguien allí." Frunció el ceño y descansó su mentón sobre un puño, pensando en voz alta. "Si sólo tuviera a alguien que pudiera volar sin usar el ki... tal vez uno de los cambia formas---" Beluun se detuvo bruscamente, mientras recordaba la presencia de Yamcha. Se tensó y bajó sus ojos. "Lo siento, Yamcha-san."

Yamcha lo sentía también; bajó sus ojos por un momento mientras recordaba a Puar, su compañero cambia forma de sus días más jóvenes. **Allá cuando toda esta pesadilla sólo estaba comenzando,** pensó con abatimiento. **Antes que esos bastardos Saiyajin decidieran que los cambia forma eran un gran riesgo de seguridad y los cazaran a todos...** Puar había sido su mejor amigo. Si sólo Yamcha hubiera podido estar ahí para salvarlo...

**Oh, sí. ¿Y qué hubieras hecho ---morir con él?** vino el amargo pensamiento antes que pudiera reprimirlo. Pero ese era otro recuerdo, de otro tiempo. Levantó su cabeza. "Está bien, Beluun-san," dijo suavemente. "Puar está en un lugar mejor que nosotros ahora mismo, donde sea que esté. Esto es más importante. Qué piensa Bulma sobre---"

La pantalla se puso en blanco.

Yamcha parpadeó. Inclinándose hacia adelante, movió el interruptor un par de veces, luego cambió a un canal diferente. Nada.

Trató un canal inseguro, usando uno de los códigos simples que habían desarrollado para emergencias. "Zorro ladino, este es Lobo. Zorro, ¿estás ahí?" Nada. Trató el sistema de respaldo.

Nada.

Y la alarma se apagó.

Yamcha se puso de pie, corriendo inmediatamente por el salón a la cámara principal, donde el resto de la célula ya se estaba reuniendo. La célula del Desierto era una pequeña, sólo una docena de miembros, pero la mayoría de ellos eran verdaderos guerreros; estaban de pie en silencio y listos mientras él entraba. No tenían que decir nada; la gran pantalla que ahora estaba emitiendo la imágen de la cámara más cercana lo decía todo, agrandando todo como si lo estuviera frotando.

Vegeta y un pequeño equipo de Saiyajin se cernían sobre el desierto.

Yamcha jadeó; por la manera que el Príncipe y sus hombres estaban mirando la arenisca afuera alojaba la Célula del Desierto (parecían estar mirando directamente a la cámara, enviando un frío extra por la espina de Yamcha), era claro que sabían exactamente dónde estaba escondida la base. "¡Shimatta! Todos, evacuen ahora ---ya conocen el simulacro. Los mejores de ustedes y esos que estén dispuestos ---¡conmigo! ¡Tenemos que cubrir sus escapes!"

Se volteó y corrió por la salida principal, escuchando los pasos detrás de él pero sin voltearse para ver cuantos lo seguían. Su corazón latía en su pecho, su mente girando ---**¿Cómo demonios nos encontró?**--- pero podía sentir la adrenalina familiar comenzando a surgir en su sangre, y tomó un profundo respiro para calmarse. Necesitaría todo su ingenio sobre él si iba a enfrentar a Vegeta. No tenía ilusiones sobre sus posibilidades ---lo había hecho bien para llegar al día vivo--- pero era esencial que consiga tanto tiempo como fuese posible. Había familias entre su grupo... y alguien tendría que advertir a las otras células. Y en la parte de atrás de su mente, el pensamiento susurró aterradoramente: **¿Podría ser esto lo que le sucedió al Ártico? ¿Va a sucedernos a nosotros también?**

Llegó a las puertas, que ya se estaban abriendo mientras llegaban a ellas, e inmediatamente voló hacia afuera y al cielo. Cuando miró hacia atrás, estaba asombrado y complacido de ver que casi quince más lo habían seguido, y entre ellos estaban los guerreros semi-Saiyajin más fuertes de su célula; tal vez tendrían una posibilidad de lucha... Apretó sus dientes, alzando la vista hacia sus adversarios, que no se habían movido y estaban mirando a los desafiantes venideros calmadamente. ¿A quién estaba bromeando? Ni siquiera parecían nerviosos. Y todos ellos usaban la armadura de guerreros de clase alta.

**¡Chikusho! Pero la batalla no ha terminado aún.**

Alcanzaron el nivel aéreo de Vegeta y su grupo; los guerreros se miraron unos a otros a través de vacilantes ráfagas de calor saliendo de la tierra abajo, a lo largo de un abismo de aire desierto. Vegeta permanecía en el aire casi atrás, su blanca capa ondeando en el calor; los brazos del Príncipe estaban cruzados y sus ojos estaban cerrados, como si la amenaza enfrentándolo a él y sus guerreros no fuera ni siquiera lo suficiente por qué despertarse. Alrededor de él, cinco Saiyajin flotaban casualmente, sonriéndoles. Yamcha curvó sus labios en un gruñido de furia.

"Vegeta. ¿Cómo demonios nos encontraste?"

Vegeta no se molestó en responder, pero uno de los Saiyajin lo hizo después de mirar a una mini computadora en el antebrazo. "Yamcha," dijo en voz alta. "Líder de la Central de la Célula del Desierto. Interesante ---nunca fue tomado como esclavo durante la ocupación original. Y ha logrado realmente matar unos pocos Saiyajin en su ilustre carrera. Un guerrero." Miró a sus compañeros. "Impresionante para un Humano, ¿eh?"

Se rieron. "¿Un guerrero? ¿Un Humano? ¡No hay tal cosa!"

"¿Impresionante?" Más como patético, ¡para los Saiyajin que mató!"

"Débiles de clase baja, estoy seguro."

"Entonces los conejos se salieron," dijo uno de los Saiyajin, mirando la línea de vehículos huyendo de la base. Miró a Vegeta. "¿Oji-sama, podemos?"

Vegeta no abrió sus ojos o se movió, su capa azotando hacia adelante en una repentina brisa. "Hagan lo que quieran," dijo el Príncipe suavemente. "Pero dejen a ese llamado Yamcha vivo."

Yamcha se congeló en shock. **¿Qué---?**

Pero esa fue toda la advertencia que recibió, mientras los cinco guerreros, riendo, se lanzaron a ellos en una formación destellante. Instintivamente, Yamcha se cubrió, preparándose para encontrarse con el ataque, y escuchó los gritos de batalla de sus compañeros mientras se disparaban hacia adelante---

---y jadeó, parpadeando, mientras todos los Saiyajin lo pasaban.

Volteándose reflexivamente, miró en horror mientras los Saiyajin se abrían camino a través de los resistencia. Ni siquiera era una competencia; Tamago gritó mientras arrojaba una bola de poder que chisporroteaba a uno de sus atacantes, y el Saiyajin rió mientras la golpeaba a un lado ---luego se disparó hacia adelante para poner su puño a través del pecho del semi-Saiyajin. Hubo un grito de agonía de un lado, y Yamcha giró para ver a Saba cayendo hacia las rocas abajo, su cuerpo inmóvil y su atacante sonriendo mientras levantaba una mano para enviar un disparo tras ella. Algo se disparó pasando a su lado lo rápido suficiente para casi golpearlo hacia atrás; se giró para ver uno de los Saiyajin disparándose hacia el suelo, sosteniendo a Ika por sus pies. Sólo antes que hubieran golpeado la salida, el Saiyajin arrojó a su oponente hacia adelante y a las rocas, alzándose y riendo mientras el cuerpo del viejo Humano colisionaba en las filosas piedras y levantaba una nube de polvo. A todos lados donde miraba, la batalla iba yendo hacia lo mismo ---una derrota.

Y nadie lucharía con él.

Gruñendo mientras veía a un gran bestia Saiyajin golpear sus puños en Taki, el semi-Saiyajin luchador más joven en la célula, Yamcha se disparó hacia adelante para intervenir, levantando su brazo para alejar de un golpe al Saiyajin del niño. El Saiyajin ni siquiera alzó la vista; calmadamente levantó su mano libre y envió un disparo a Yamcha. Lo alejó demasiado; se enderezó mareado, pero ileso. Sacudió su cabeza para aclararla... a tiempo para ver a Taki caer sobre las rocas debajo.

"**¡Kuso!**" Giró, sus puños apretándose en ira, y se centró en la causa de esta masacre. "**¡Vegeta---!**"

Se disparó hacia el Príncipe, que aún permanecía inmóvil en el aire, de brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados. Bramando en furia, se desvaneció mientras tomaba velocidad, girándose para golpear su pie en la desprotegida cabeza de Vegeta---

Él no vio que lo golpeó. Su único recuerdo, unos pocos momentos después cuando las estrellas se aclararon de su cabeza, era que los ojos de Vegeta estaban abiertos y apresurándose hacia él con una fría mirada. Todo su cuerpo dolía. Adolorido intentó moverse y saborear arena en su boca; miró alrededor, se dio cuenta que había caído en una de las dunas a pocos cientos de metros de la base. Tosió, y sintió un terrible, desgarrador dolor en su pecho. **Shimata--- eso tuvo que ser al menos ****dos costillas---**

Se levantó con sus brazos ---y miró fijamente al par botas con punta dorada tal vez a medio metro de su rostro. **¿Qué---?** Una de las botas se movió, pateando a Yamcha sin cuidado en su espalda. Tosió de nuevo y farfulló más arena de su rostro para alzar la vista a la indiferente mirada de Vegeta. La cola del Príncipe, Yamcha se dio cuenta, colgaba suelta y se movía perezosamente; la volvió a meter alrededor de su cintura mientras Yamcha miraba.

"Baka," dijo el Príncipe llanamente. "La única razón por la que no te maté es porque eres el que más rápido vuela de tu grupo. Tengo un trabajo para ti."

Yamcha le arrojó una mirada de puro vitriolo; en la distancia, pudo escuchar un rápido staccato de explosiones, y sentir el chirriante dolor de docenas de firmas de ki siendo apagadas mientras los Saiyajin iban hacia los evacuados... "¿Piensas que haré algo por ti, kisama? ¡Sólo prosigue y mátame!"

Vegeta suspiró. "Me encantaría; ciertamente eso haría todo esto más interesante para mí. Pero como dije, necesito algo de ti."

"¡Vete al infierno, Vegeta! ¡No tendrás nada de mí!"

"Cállate, yaro. Golpeamos tu célula de la misma manera que golpeamos la del Ártico---" Yamcha gruñó en furia, pero Vegeta lo ignoró, "---pero cometí el error de matar a todos allí. No estaba pensando; estaba de mal humor. Pero he decidido dejarte vivo, baja, para que puedas ir y advertir al resto de tu patético movimiento."

"Onore ---¿piensas que soy estúpido? ¿Piensas que te guiaré a las otras células?"

Vegeta suspiró aburrido. "Ya sé donde están las otras células, baka. Encontré la tuya, ¿o no? Lo único que no sé es en cual está Ko Shiatar. Al menos ahora sé que no está en el Ártico o en el Desierto." Le dio a Yamcha una pequeña, aterradora sonrisa.

"Kisama---"

"Así que irás a una de tus otras células. Visitaremos la Célula del Este luego; si no quieres que lo mismo ocurra allí como ocurrió aquí, te sugiero que tu campeona me encuentre sobre los Cañones Shoyo en tres horas. Si no aparece, destruiré la del Este, y luego acabaré con el resto de tus células una por una hasta que la encuentre. Si cooperas, la mayoría de ustedes tendrán tiempo para escapar, y yo no tendré que desperdiciar más tiempo en buscar a esa mujer." Se dio vuelta, ignorando a Yamcha, y se elevó en el aire, mirando sobre su hombro para volver a sonreirle. "Así que ya ves, está en tus mejores intereses correr. Como si tu vida dependiera de ello."

Yamcha se puso de pie, abriendo su boca para gritarle a la espalda de Vegeta---

---y Vegeta se giró casi casualmente, arrojando una pequeña bola brillante de nuevo hacia la trampa de arenisca que había albergado los cuarteles de la Célula del Desierto por casi diez años. Yamcha gritó, alzando su mano como para detenerla... y la trampa se alzó en una columna de llama y polvo.

El golpe voló una ola de arena por el desierto, y Yamcha arrojó sus brazos sobre su rostro, cubriéndose de la explosión de arenilla y viento. Cuando la explosión comenzó a asentarse, las últimas virutas de piedra cayendo al suelo en una seca, fea lluvia, bajó sus brazos, parpadeando para aclarar sus ojos. Para ver que la trampa se había ido.

Y Vegeta también.

* * *

Kakarotto pausó, frunciendo el ceño, y alzó la vista al cielo. Bardock se enderezó de su posición de combate, parpadeando. "¿Kakarotto-san?"

Kakarotto miró al muchacho, y acomodó su mandíbula. "Nada de práctica hoy," dijo. Alzó la vista al cielo de nuevo.

"¿Hn? ¿Qué sucede?"

Sus ojos se angostaron. "Vegeta ha arrojado el guante."

* * *

Yamcha ignoró la contenedora mano de Bulma y se sentó en la mesa de enfermería, sus ojos amplios. "No puedes estar considerando esto seriamente," dijo bruscamente. "Puedes también usar un letrero diciendo 'Ven mátame, he caído en una trampa.' ¡Podría tener toda el maldito ejército esperando por ti!"

Shiatar suspiró y se volteó de él, asintiendo para agradecer a los técnicos que le entregaban la nueva armadura que había pedido. "No hará eso," respondió regularmente. "Él sabe que el ejército no es ningún igual para un Super Saiyajin ---sólo estaría desperdiciando tropas, e incluso Vegeta no es así de extravagante. De cualquier manera, no es como si tuviera una opción. Lo dijiste tú, destruirá la Célula del Este si no voy. Podrá ser una célula pequeña, pero eso es aún más vidas de las que quiero en mi consciencia."

"¡Al demonio con tu consciencia! La única razón por la que todavía estoy vivo es porque me quería de esa manera ---me hizo esto con su **cola**, ¡por el amor de Kami! ¡Destruirá la Célula del Este de todos modos!"

"Sí," dijo Bulma, empujándolo firmemente de nuevo hacia atrás para que los técnicos médicos pudieran poner una venda alrededor de sus costillas. "Y luego vendrá por el resto de nosotros, tal vez antes que tengamos tiempo de trasladarnos a las nuevas bases. Esta es la única manera que Ko-san pueda darnos algo de tiempo."

Ten Shin Han dio un paso adelante, frunciendo el ceño. "El costo de ese tiempo es demasiado grande y perdiésemos nuestra arma más grande en el proceso. Que, Ko-san, eres tú."

"Un arma no vale nada si no la usas," respondió Shiatar tajante, poniéndose la armadura sobre su cabeza. La armadura haría tanto bien con Vegeta como lo había hecho contra Kakarotto ---casi nada--- pero cada poco podría ayudar. Le quedaba incluso mejor que la armadura que la madre de Trunks le había dado, pero entonces ese conjunto había sido diseñado para un hombre...

"No sirve de nada si se rompe, tampoco," Beluun respondió desde la esquina, donde estaba de pie con brazos cruzados. Ella le frunció el ceño.

"Gracias por el voto de confianza, Beluun."

"Pero Beluun ha traído un buen punto," dijo Bulma, dando un paso alrededor de la mesa de Yamcha y frunciendo el entrecejo. "Ko-san, tú me dijiste sólo hace un rato que no pensabas que estuvieras lista para enfrentar a Vegeta aún. Y ahora estás yendo a enfrentarlo; espero que no haya inoportuno heroísmo justo ahora. La gente en la Célula del Este conocían los riesgos cuando se enrolaron con la resistencia, te lo dije antes..."

"Y **yo** te dije antes que permitir que la gente muera cuando puedo prevenirlo es inaceptable para mí," respondió, empujando su mano dentro de un guante y haciendo un puño. "Me voy."

"Pero Ko-san," Krillin pidió, también dando un paso adelante, "¿**estás** lista? Sólo hace tres semanas atrás tu pelea con Kakarotto terminó en un empate, y Vegeta tiene la reputación de ser incluso más fuerte. Sé que aprendiste rápido ---demonios, aprendiste todas mis técnicas en sólo un día--- pero necesitarás más que técnicas para derrotar a Vegeta..."

Shiatar asintió. "Mejoro rápido, también; me he vuelto mucho más fuerte, y podría fácilmente derrotar a Kakarotto, ahora. Si es cierto que Kakarotto y Vegeta no están tan lejos en fuerza..." se encogió de hombros. "Al menos tengo una posibilidad de luchar."

"Pero hay otro inconveniente," Yamcha objetó. "¿Qué hay sobre Kakarotto? Todavía está allá afuera ---¿qué si son dos Super Saiyajin los que vas a enfrentar en lugar de uno?"

Shiatar sacudió su cabeza. "Creo que Kakarotto no será un problema. Él tiene a su recién descubierto hijo y algunas desagradables revelaciones sobre Vegeta para masticar por ahora; hasta que decida donde yacen sus lealtades, creo que se mantendrá fuera del campo de juego. No interferirá."

Ten Shin Han frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

Se volteó para encararlo, el hombre que podía ver la verdad dentro del corazón de una persona. "No... lo sé," admitió. "Pero yo... sólo lo **siento**. Kakarotto no es una amenaza ---al menos, no por ahora."

Yamcha giró sus ojos y arrojó sus manos, haciendo gestos de dolor mientras inconscientemente empujó una de sus costillas rotas. "Entonces ahora estamos escuchando nuestras premoniciones pre-muerte..."

"Estamos escuchando a una de nuestros camaradas," Bulma dijo bruscamente, su voz golpeando como un látigo mientras se ponía alrededor de él; él bajó su cabeza ante la reprimenda. "Y confiamos en ella. **Ustedes** son los guerreros; yo ni siquiera puedo arrojar un golpe decente y sé que los guerreros que se han enfrentado uno a otro en batalla por lo general se entienden uno a otro en una manera que no puede ser explicada, no completamente. Incluso enemigos. Si Ko-san dice que Kakarotto no es un inconveniente, entonces no es un inconveniente. De cualquier manera, tenemos consideraciones más importantes."

Beluun frunció el ceño. "¿Más importante que el hecho que nuestro **único** guerrero incluso remotamente capaz de lidiar con Vegeta está por irse antes que esté lista y se haga matar?" Shiatar lo miró y empujó otra mano en un guante.

"Sí," dijo Bulma firmemente, volteándose para mirarlos a cada uno por vez. "A saber, el hecho que todo nuestro plan de evacuación es inútil."

La miraron fijamente como si se hubiera vuelto loca. "¿Qué quieres decir?" Krillin preguntó. "Las bases secundarias están en buenas ubicaciones---"

"Las **actuales** bases están en buenas ubicaciones, y sin embargo Vegeta parece saber exactamente donde están todas y cada una de ellas. Nosotros ni siquiera sabemos cómo obtuvo esa información; si nos trasladamos ahora, es sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes que los informantes entre nosotros delaten nuestras nuevas ubicaciones. Si nos quedamos aquí o nos movemos, no hace diferencia alguna; los Saiyajin nos encontrarán a donde vayamos."

"¿Entonces qué estás diciendo?" Beluun demandó. "¿Debemos sólo esperar para que el ejército aparezca en nuestra puerta y nos mate a todos?"

"Estoy diciendo," dijo Bulma con dureza, "que deberíamos tomar la pelea a ellos."

Un conmocionado silencio saludó a sus palabras. Shiatar sacudió su cabeza en confusión; no podía estar escuchando lo que pensó que estaba escuchando. "Bulma-san, ¿estás diciendo que deberíamos comenzar otra revuelta... **ahora**?"

Toda la habitación se dio vuelta para mirar fijamente a la Líder.

"Estoy diciendo exactamente eso," respondió Bulma. Alzó una mano para anticipar las inmediatas protestas de alrededor de la habitación. "Escúchenme. En este día hemos sostenido 30% de pérdidas, 40% si consideramos la Célula del Este una causa perdida. Y está casi garantizado que los Saiyajin descubrirán nuestras nuevas ubicaciones, tal vez dentro de días de nuestra mudanza. No podemos darnos el lujo de más contratiempos como este. Pero todavía somos lo suficientemente fuertes para causar a los Saiyajin alguna penuria mayor; no nos olvidemos que la única razón por la que nos detuvimos todo este tiempo es por Vegeta y su Élite. La Élite no son ya un problema; Ko-san nos dijo que Nappa y Radditz están muertos. Kakarotto está ausente sin permiso, y probablemente se quedará de esa manera. Vegeta es nuestra única real amenaza; tenemos guerreros aquí mismo que pueden luchar incluso con soldados de clase alta, y entonces está toda la gente de la Tierra para considerar. Los agentes de Beluun están en lugar en cada ciudad y casi todas las casas importantes para incitar a los esclavos para sublevarse en cualquier momento, y sabemos que lo harán ---todo lo que necesitan es algo que los empuje."

Se volteó, mirando a cada uno de los rostros por vez. "Tenemos los planes en lugar ---los hemos tenido por años. Estamos **listos**; sólo necesitábamos una oportunidad. Bueno, no tendremos otra oportunidad como esta. Incluso si Ko-san no puede derrotar a Vegeta---" Shiatar bajó sus ojos, "incluso si eso sucede, nosotros **sí** sabemos que él estará ocupado con la batalla por al menos muchas horas. Estará **distraído**. Ese puede ser todo el tiempo que necesitamos para abrumar a los Saiyajin y consolidar nuestra posición. Si podemos cortar la base de poder de Vegeta aquí en la Tierra ---no hay tantos Saiyajin, y podemos matar o capturar la mayoría de ellos ---seremos capaces de obligar una re negociación de su reinado. Él puede ser un Super Saiyajin, pero un hombre no puede hacer funcionar todo un gobierno por sí solo. Es la mejor oportunidad que hemos tenido en años." Apretó sus puños frente a su rostro. "Y si no tomamos esa oportunidad, no vamos a sobrevivir los próximos pocos días, mucho menos lo mucho que tomará para que otra oportunidad como esta aparezca."

Ten Shin Han estaba escuchando intensamente, sus tres ojos angostados en pensamiento; ahora levantó su cabeza. "Nuestra gente no está preparada para esto; no les hemos dado advertencia alguna."

"Y esa es tal vez la mejor razón para golpear ahora. Antes que los informantes tengan una oportunidad de advertir a los Saiyajin. Tendremos el elemento de la sorpresa." Miró alrededor de todos ellos, poniendo una mano en sus caderas.

"Es diferente de la manera que fue hace dos años atrás; entonces, no estábamos preparados para las sorpresas que Vegeta nos dio, y no teníamos ninguna defensa contra esas sorpresas. Esta vez tenemos algunas sorpresas nuestras." Miró a Shiatar. "Tenemos un planeta entero de nuestro lado, y toda esa gente ha sufrido por años bajo los Saiyajin. No tienen nada que perder, y todo que ganar si tienen éxito. Y no tenemos opción ---es o sentarnos en nuestros nuevos escondites y esperar que los Saiyajin nos vengan a buscar, célula por célula, o ir y luchar. Y **yo**, por una vez, preferiría llevar tantos de esos bastardos conmigo como pueda." Golpeó un puño en su mano, sus ojos duros.

Luego miró alrededor a ellos, separando sus manos de manera aplacadora. "Eso es una crisis; no podemos llamar a una reunión de todos los líderes ahora mismo. Pero todos ustedes se probaron en la última revolución; son héroes para la gente, resistencias y esclavos por igual. Si los guían, ellos los seguirán ---incluso a la muerte, si es necesario. Pero es su elección. No autorizaré un movimiento como este al menos que el voto sea unánime. Y digo que deberíamos luchar, hoy. Si alguno de ustedes está en desacuerdo, hable ahora."

Se quedó en silencio, y Shiatar mantuvo su respiración. Era obvio, ahora, por qué este grupo de estoicos guerreros aceptaron una pequeña, débil mujer Humana de cabello pálido como su Líder; Bulma tenía una especie de carisma natural y fuerza de personalidad que era difícil de resistir. Ella miró alrededor, sorprendida; Ten Shin Han asintió, la mandíbula de Krillin estaba firme en determinación, la mirada de Yamcha estaba cerrada intensamente en Bulma en una mirada que proclamaba sus sentimientos más claramente que si los hubiera gritado en voz alta, y Beluun estaba sonriendo ya ante la probabilidad de una buena lucha. Todos ellos eran líderes, cada uno en su propia manera... pero Bulma había nacido una **líder**. Y después de su apasionado discurso, Shiatar supo que seguiría a esta mujer a donde fuese. Era realmente sorprendente; en dos dimensiones, ahora, Bulma había resistido penurias que doblegarían a una persona mejor, y había salido más fuerte al final. Tal vez eso era por qué, en dos dimensiones, Shiatar no podía evitar sino admirar a la mujer.

Nadie habló, y Shiatar soltó su respiración disimuladamente. Bulma tomó un profundo respiro también, y les sonrió. "Está decidido, entonces. Seguiremos el plan Delta; con el Ártico, el Desierto, y posiblemente el Este fuera de comisión, es más apropiado de todas maneras. Todos sabemos sus tareas; trasladaremos esta célula a la ubicación secundaria y servirá como punto coordinante, pero el resto de las células operarán acorde al plan." Asintieron en respuesta, listos para ir.

Luego Bulma se volteó para centrarse en Shiatar. "Supongo que no necesito decirte cuanto este plan depende de ti," dijo suavemente. "Si alguna vez hemos necesitado tu fuerza antes, Ko-san, la necesitamos ahora."

Shiatar asintió, devolviendo una apretada sonrisa. "Entiendo. Te lo prometo; me aseguraré que Vegeta me ponga en el tope de su lista de prioridades por un tiempo."

Bulma asintió en respuesta, sin decir nada más; su mirada decía todo, y ninguna de las dos mujeres era de las largas despedidas. Shiatar inclinó su cabeza en una seca reverencia, luego se volteó para irse. Beluun salió de la esquina, poniendo una mano en su hombro. "Ko-san..."

Se volteó, y vio que su anterior comentario amargo se había escondido; su alguna vez compañero de equipo temía profundamente por él, y su llano rostro estaba ahora dibujado por ligeras líneas de preocupación. Ella sonrió a pesar de sí misma, y para agarrar su hombro de manera tranquilizante. "Piénsalo de esta manera, Beluun. Al menos ahora finalmente seré capaz de hacer pagar a Vegeta por todos nuestros compañeros de célula que mató hace dos años atrás."

"Tienes mucho trasero que patear, entonces," dijo rudamente, y bruscamente la haló en un abrazo antes que ella pudiera protestar. Ella lo abrazó en respuesta torpemente, mirando a los demás, que llamativamente encontraron otras cosas que mirar por un momento. Cuando él la soltó, sus ojos estaban sospechosamente brillantes. "Crecí contigo y con los otros de nuestra célula," dijo suavemente. "Tú eres la única que me queda de esos días. Asegurate de volver, maldición. Ganbare yo, vieja amiga."

Ella le sonrió en respuesta, pero sus ojos fueron llevados más allá de él, sobre su hombro. Donde todos los demás se habían volteado a mirarla. Ten Shin Han le asintió con seriedad; Yamcha le destelló una pálida sonrisa y un saludo con dos dedos en forma de "V"; Krillin levantó sus alegres pulgares; y más allá de ellos, Bulma simplemente la miró. Ellos salían a arriesgar sus vidas hoy igual que ella, y se le ocurrió que podría no ver a algunos de ellos de nuevo. La perspectiva la perturbaba más de lo que había esperado. Le sorprendió, que este grupo de relativos extraños hubieran llegado a importarle tanto en tan poco tiempo ---y que ella, aparentemente, hubiera llegado a importarles a ellos también.

Shiatar le sonrió en respuesta a Beluun, pero alzó su voz para que todos la escucharan. "Ganbatte ne, ustedes también," respondió. "Y buena suerte."

Se volteó, y ellos se quedaron en silencio respetuosamente mientras se iba.

* * *

Pinachi, Lord de la Provincia del Sur, dio un paso sobre la tarima holográfica y asintió fríamente a los otros lords cuyas imágenes aparecían alrededor de él en conferencia. Escaneó los rostros por su alto comandante, Nappa, pero el gran Élite estaba todavía llamativamente desaparecido. De brazos cruzados Pinachi se preguntó que podría haberle sucedido al hombre, y luego se sonrió para sí mismo; si algo le **había** sucedido a Nappa, eso quería decir que su posición estaba disponible. Y dado que Nappa no tenía ningún heredero para desafiar, eso quería decir que podría haber alguna maniobra que Pinachi pudiera hacer segura para llamar la atención del Príncipe...

Pero incluso sin Nappa, los lords eran perfectamente capaces de dirigir la conferencia por sí solos. "Dispensemos con las cortesías," dijo, tomando cargo cuando ninguno de los demás parecía inclinado a hacerlo. Mejor moverse en lugar... "Todos nosotros estamos aquí, así que podemos empezar con un reporte del estado de nuestras preparaciones. La Provincia del Sur, por supuesto, está lista."

Los informes iban en un círculo en sentido de las agujas del reloj. "El Este está listo."

"Sureste, listo."

"Desierto Central, listo, por supuesto."

Y así hasta que se hizo claro que todas de las varias provincias habían completado adecuadamente sus preparaciones. "Muy bien," Pinachi entonó. "El Príncipe nos ha dado nuestras instrucciones; esperaremos o por su señal o por una provocación apropiada. Nuestra inteligencia aquí en el Sur informa que ya ha habido un cambio de la evacuación esperada; esto podría ser la señal que Vegeta-sama nos dio instrucciones de buscar."

Nion, el lord del Noroeste, suspiró en aburrimiento. "¿Es todo esto realmente necesario? Siento que nos estamos sobre preparando. No ha habido una verdadera amenaza desde la aniquilación dos años atrás." Habían murmullos similares desde alrededor del círculo, y Pinachi frunció el ceño.

"Vegeta-sama está convencido que puede haber realmente alguna causa de preocupación, aunque esto terminará siendo probablemente nada más que un agradable ejercicio para las tropas," respondió. "Y todos ustedes conocen el don del Príncipe para la estrategia. Yo, como tal, seguiré sus órdenes sin cuestionar. Si alguien más tiene alguna queja, sugiero que se la lleven al Príncipe Vegeta."

Nadie quería hacer eso. Pinachi no había pensado que alguien lo hiciera.

"Está dispuesto, entonces. Recuerden informar inmediatamente al resto de nosotros si hay causa. Yo informaré al Príncipe."

Hubieron algunas miradas filosas a esto mientras los otros se dieron cuenta de sus intenciones, pero nadie protestó, y una por una las imágenes de hologramas desaparecieron, hasta que Pinachi estuvo solo de pie en su cámara. Que se enojen por su aparente capricho. Él podría ser pronto su nuevo comandante, uniéndose a los rangos de la Élite, si jugaba sus cartas apropiadamente.

Cambió su Scouter a modo de comunicación y lo envió a un lugar de recepción específico, luego capacitó su voz, haciéndola cuidadosamente profesional y añadiendo sólo un toque de adecuada reverencia. "Oji-sama. Los Lords de la Tierra informaron que están listos. Esperamos sus próximas órdenes."

Allí; eso fue perfecto. Justo el correcto equilibrio de indiferencia militar y servil humildad. Se probaría digno de los rangos de la Élite todavía.

* * *

Vegeta escuchó el informe y favoreció a Pinachi con un gruñido de reconocimiento; sabía exactamente lo que el hombre estaba haciendo, y era ligeramente divertido ver a los bajos rangos ya maniobrando para entrar en las recientemente vacantes posiciones entre la Élite. No era que Pinachi fuera inmensurable; el hombre era patéticamente débil para uno de su clase y uno aburrido además.

Tenía cosas más importantes para considerar. El Scouter pitó en los talones de los informes completamente innecesarios de Pinachi, y sonrió para sí mismo, ya consciente de lo que los sensores del dispositivo acababan de detectar. Calmadamente se movió para sacarse el Scouter, arrojándolo sin cuidado al cañón que yacía cientos de metros bajo la saliente donde él estaba de pie. Ko Shiatar estaba viniendo, y todas las otras piezas de su juego estaban poniéndose en su lugar; todo estaba yendo perfectamente de acuerdo a su plan. Él había sabido que la mujer semi-Saiyajin respondería a su "invitación," justo como había sabido que la resistencia tomaría el irresistible anzuelo ofrecido por su ocupación con la lucha. Eran tan predecibles, estos Humanos... y la mayoría de los semi-Saiyajin eran desafortunadamente similares, a pesar de su potencial como guerreros. No importaba; los únicos semi-Saiyajin que quedaban eran esos empleados seguramente lejos de la Tierra en las minas de asteroides y esos entre la resistencia. Y para el final del día, ambos Ko Shiatar y todos sus problemáticos camaradas resistencias estarían completamente destruidos.

Se había realmente vuelto un día bastante agradable.

Riendo suavemente para sí mismo, Vegeta se estiró de brazos cruzados, y se preparó para su lucha.

* * *


	20. Parte 20

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Círculo completo**

_(Full Circle)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Entonces. Las piezas están en su lugar, y listas para que la ronda final comience. Shiatar finalmente llega cara a cara con su némesis en este capítulo, y los primeros golpes son intercambiados. Va a ser un viaje movido de aquí en adelante, así que sosténganse. ^_^

De nuevo ---Si les gusta, dejen comentarios. Este fanfic es largo (26 partes), violento, y contiene situaciones adultas y groserías. Debería ser muy divertido. Revisen. =3DP

Espero que les guste.

Nora

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: Círculo Completo  
(Parte 20: Venganza vs. Poder: ¡¡La batalla comienza!!)

"Habían tres frentes principales en los cuales se luchaba la pelea final. El primero era en las calles, mientras los millones de esclavos de la tierra se quitaban sus grillos y atacaban a sus torturadores más cercanos: los Capataces, la mayoría de ellos no eran Saiyajin mismos sino simplemente una de las tantas razas clientes del Imperio (y como tal, la mayoría eran más débiles que los Saiyajin, y los robots Observadores, muchos de los cuales no estaban programados para lidiar con un levantamiento masivo. El segundo frente estaba en los centros de poder, mientras la resistencia atacaba palacios claves y ciudadelas, Centros de Detención, torres de comunicación y puertos espaciales.

"El tercero, por supuesto, era tal vez el más pequeño en términos de los números envueltos, pero por lejos el más grande en términos de relevancia. Los luchadores: Ko Shiatar de la resistencia, y Vegeta, Saiyajin no Oji. El premio en cuestión: el destino del planeta Tierra, el Imperio Saiyajin, y toda la galaxia entera."

---**La Guerra de la Liberación: Una Crónica.** (4ta Ed., Capítulo 27 ["La Última Rebelión."])

* * *

Vegeta.

Lo sentía a millas de distancia, mucho antes verlo; incluso a través de leguas, el ki del Saiyajin no Oji era inconfundible. Pesado con poder, ardiente incluso en descanso, dominaba la atmósfera alrededor en una manera que el sol dominaba el horizonte, moviendo cada ojo a su corona ---pero oscura, muy oscura. Más como un agujero negro que una estrella.

**Ni siquiera se está molestando en ocultar su ki,** pensó gravemente ---pero entonces, no lo necesitaba. Él era Vegeta, el guerrero más fuerte en todo el Imperio, y posiblemente en toda la galaxia. Él no era un rebelde nacido esclavo; él nunca hubiera necesitado recurrir al sigilo en toda su vida. De hecho, era más probablemente que estuviera emitiendo su poder ahora únicamente para beneficio de ella. Su propia perversa variedad de bienvenida ---y una advertencia, del destino que le deparaba.

**Hmmph. Pero no me asusto fácilmente.** Estaba tensa mientras volaba bajo sobre las áridas tierras, su mandíbula fija y puños apretados, pero no tenía miedo. La primera vez que había encontrado a Vegeta en combate, él había asesinado a todos sus amigos ante sus ojos en segundos. La segunda vez, había llegado a una pulgada de matarla. Pero las cosas eran diferentes esta vez. Ya no era la aterrorizada, desesperada niña luchando con alguien fuera de su altura. Odio quemaba en su corazón, un horno que alimentaría los fuegos de poder que necesitaba para matarlo. Vegeta había arruinado su mundo y su vida; millones de otros habían sufrido por él y su extravagancia, sus juegos, sus mentiras. Hoy ella compartiría con él sólo un poco del dolor que él hubo causado en años. Sólo lo suficiente hasta que saboree el miedo antes de morir.

**La tercera es la vencida...**

Las tortuosas series de grietas en el rostro de la tierra que eran los Cañones Shoyo aparecieron a la vista, y asintió para sí misma aprobando ante la elección de los lugares. Baldíos, lleno de destrozadas, rocosas colinas que se alzaban en sólidas paredes y picos a cientos de metros de altura de los ríos que los habían cortado en los milenios, ríos que se movían a través de la base de los cañones muy, muy abajo. Bien removido de habitación ---o interferencia. Perfecto; bastardo puede ser, pero Vegeta conoce sus campos de batalla.

Se movió sobre el centro de los cañones, aterrizó levemente en el tope de un pilar rocoso, y sonrió. Vegeta estaba de pie en un pilar frente a ella, sus brazos cruzados y la cola desenrollada casualmente, pareciendo como en casa sobre una trampa rocosa como si estuviera en la más lujosa habitación de trono. Su corona de oscuro cabello se movió sólo un poco en el viento que soplaba desde abajo del cañón, y su capa ondeaba con gracia; por supuesto que no había cambiado desde la última vez que ella lo había enfrentado. O al menos no **físicamente** ---ya, sin embargo, podía sentirlo, como seguramente había estado escrito en su frente. **Es más fuerte que la última vez.** Pero por cuanto, no podía decirlo.

El Príncipe le devolvió la sonrisa. "Bienvenida, Ko Shiatar," dijo, su profunda voz moviéndose fácilmente a través del espacio que intervenía. "Veo que mi mensajero hizo su trabajo."

Shiatar angostó sus ojos, recordando los miembros de la Célula del Desierto Central que él había asesinado para enviar su "mensaje". "No tenías que enviar a nadie, Vegeta. Hubiera venido por mí misma, eventualmente."

"No tenía la paciencia para esperar." Enrolló su cola alrededor de su cintura y la miró de arriba a abajo. "Te ves bien. Ciertamente mejor que la última vez que nos vimos." Shiatar apretó sus dientes; la última vez que se vieron, él la había golpeado hasta hacerla pedazos y luego había hecho un buen trabajo friéndola con una explosión de poder, el hijo de puta.... Pero continuó. "Parece que tus vacaciones en ese otro mundo te hicieron bien."

"Más de lo que sabes."

Él sacudió su cabeza. "Oh, sé lo suficiente. Sé que has logrado convertirte en una Super Saiyajin. Felicitaciones; estoy impresionado por tu logro. Si no fueras semi-Saiyajin ---y una rebelde--- te tomaría como un nuevo miembro de mi Élite."

Shiatar sonrió. "¿Unos cuantos puestos de trabajos disponibles entre tu ilustre brigada de guerreros, Vegeta?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Esas pérdidas son insignificantes. La Élite no eran nada más que subordinados, después de todos. Cualquiera de ellos puede ser reemplazado."

"¿Incluso Kakarotto?" Su sonrisa se amplió.

Sus ojos se angostaron. "¿Qué sabes de Kakarotto?"

"Sé lo suficiente," imitó ella.

"¿Dónde está?"

"Eso," respondió ella, haciendo un leve gesto con la mano, "no lo sé, y no es importante. Tenemos otros asuntos que atender aquí."

"De acuerdo." Él levantó su cabeza, su sonrisa volviéndose feroz. "Estoy curioso por saber cuan poderosa te has logrado volver. Pero espero que entiendas que no serás capaz de derrotarme. Ningún mero semi-Saiyajin, no importa cuan poderoso, puede derrotar al Saiyajin no Oji. Pero estoy preparado para ser generoso; si luchas bien, podría honrarte con una muerte rápida."

Shiatar se movió a una posición de combate. "Tienes confianza de más, Vegeta."

"No es confianza de más, media raza. Simplemente honestidad." Alteró su posición para igualar el agache, sonriendo. "No cometas errores. Tu **morirás**, hoy."

Shiatar sintió una pequeña, fría sonrisa curvar su boca, y repentinamente estaba de nuevo en la arena, enfrentando al campeón del reinado; un pequeño, fácilmente subestimado desafiante, con todas las posibilidades contra ella. Ella había ganado ese día, sorprendiendo a miles de espectadores, y haciendo pequeñas fortunas para esos los astutos suficiente que apostaron en ella. "Hay más para luchar que la fuerza," respondió suavemente. "Y hay más para ganar que poder." Bajó sus ojos por un momento. "Me derrotaste la última vez, Vegeta, te doy eso. Pero soy una persona diferente ahora. No seré derrotada tan fácilmente. Y podría simplemente sorprenderte."

La propia sonrisa de Vegeta era mortal. "Entonces veamos, Ko Shiatar, quien será el vencedor hoy."

Y el viento sopló a un solo aullido sobre los cañones.

* * *

Dodoria se estaba volviendo viejo.

Escuchaba las risas tontas mientras caminaba pasando los otros guardias, y frunció el ceño. Una vez que se hubiera detenido para sacarles algo de respeto a golpes a esos que se había atrevido a reirse de él. Ahora... algunos de los guardias del Palacio de Vegeta eran más fuertes que él. Malditos Saiyajin; desde que Vegeta se había convertido en un Super Saiyajin, todos ellos habían estado trabajando en volverse más fuertes. Y se volvían más fuertes demasiado **rápido** ---sólo intentar matar uno de ellos podría ser el gatillo para ese maldito metabolismo de ellos, y al momento que se recuperasen volverían, más fuertes y más engreídos. Y él, a pesar de lo poderoso que había sido, estaba quedando atrás. Se estaba volviendo viejo, y viviendo cada día en miedo que aumentaba.

Había sido sólo suerte que el Príncipe no lo hubiera culpado por la fallida defensa contra la redada de resistencias de hace unas semanas atrás; sabía que esos en los Guardias que habían estado mirando su lugar habían esperado que rodaran cabezas en el tiempo posterior al ataque ---en particular, **su** cabeza. El hecho que Vegeta estuviera al momento ocupado con otros asuntos habían sido todo, tal vez, que lo había salvado. Sin embargo, era sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes que uno de sus subordinados lo desafiara por la posición de Capitán de Guardia. Y sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes que uno de ellos lo matara.

Suspiró, y siguió caminando, ignorando los susurros y las risas.

En la habitación de control del Palacio, frunció el ceño de nuevo. Había recibido instrucciones de uno de los asistentes del Príncipe, pero todavía no tenía sentido para él; Vegeta-sama no podía estar posiblemente esperando que esos resistencia ataquen de nuevo, ¿o sí? Sus números no pudieron haber crecido tanto después de su devastadora derrota hace dos años atrás; era imposible que pudieran haberse convertido en una verdadera amenaza de nuevo en tan poco tiempo. Tal vez era alguna clase de simulacro, para poner a prueba su enliste de batalla de Guardia. A pesar de todo, se detuvo en su tarima de comandante y cruzó sus brazos, observando la pantalla con deber. "Informe."

"Todos los cuarteles están limpios, Capitán."

Como de costumbre. Dodoria suspiró de nuevo, y se alejó de la pantalla. Como último, podría ir y tomar algo para comer para pasar el tiempo durante su observación. Se movió para bajarse de las tarimas---

---y las alarmas retumbaron. Las luces en el cuarto de control comenzaron a destellar repentinamente y Dodoria se detuvo, sobresaltado. Por un momento se preguntó si había apagado la alarma él mismo, y luego se agarró de sí mismo; las alarmas sólo se apagarían si un avión no autorizado bordeaba los límites de la ciudad o si el perímetro del Palacio mismo hubiera sido de alguna manera cercado. Giró el monitor, y sus ojos se ampliaron en shock. "¿Qué demonios es? ¡Informe!"

Los técnicos en las consolas estaban consultando locamente sus instrumentos; uno por uno se voltearon para alzar la vista hacia él y darle sus informes. "No hay nada en los sensores, señor." "Debe ser una falsa alarma---" "Los centinelas informa que nada ha aparecido en sus Scouters..."

Dodoria frunció el entrecejo. "¿Entonces qué demonios ha causado que la alarma se apagase? ¿Un avión? ¿Una nave espacial?"

Uno de los técnicos revisó rápidamente. "Nada en el radar, sonar, u otros sensores."

"Bien, entonces. ¿Qué sobre una redada en el Palacio?" Su estómago se apretó ante el pensamiento. Ellos habían sido cuidadosos de bloquear el acceso de la alcantarilla que los resistencias habían usado la última vez...

Una pausa mientras la revisación estaba completa. "Nada, Dodoria-sama."

Se permitió relajarse, esperando que nadie hubiera notado su tensión. "Entonces es una falsa alarma. Apaguen la maldita cosa, y encuentren la causa del mal funcionamiento." Se volteó, suspirando en alivio, y dio un paso hacia atrás, dirigiéndose a la puerta del cuarto de control. Debió haberlo sabido; las instrucciones de los asistentes del Príncipe lo habían puesto demasiado nervioso. Como si realmente debería revolucionar la seguridad del Palacio en caso de un ataque de resistencias---

Abrió la puerta. Una malo se levantó, la palma encarándolo, estaba frente a su rostro. Se detuvo en sorpresa, mientras la mano comenzó a brillar blanca y caliente.

Más allá de la mano, su dueño ---un Humano hombre con cicatrices en su rostro, sonreía fríamente. "Hola," dijo. Y disparó.

* * *

Bulma escuchó a la habitación de control alzarse en una explosión estruendosa, y golpeó su mano libre en su frente en exasperación. Yamcha y el puñado de otros guerreros que habían ido con ellos vinieron trotando por el pasillo, sonriendo. "Tenías razón, Bulma," Yamcha rió. "Estos disfraces que hiciste para nosotros funcionaron como un encanto. ¡Ni siquiera supieron que estábamos en el Palacio!"

Ella se volteó hacia él, inconscientemente empujando su arma bajo el mentón de él; él se endureció, sus ojos amplios. "¿Llamas a eso discreto? Si no sabían que estábamos aquí antes, saben ahora, ¡baka!"

Yamcha cuidadosamente empujó la boca del arma lejos, y rió nerviosamente. "Hubieran sabido eventualmente. Aunque sin el cuarto de control, no serán capaces de coordinar su defensa."

"¡Sé eso! Pero no pudiste haberlo hecho---" Humo de la explosión estaba rodando a través de los pasillos del Palacio de Vegeta, y y sobre los sonidos de la retumbante alarma, podían escuchar ahora los gritos mientras la desorganizada Guardia comenzaba a reaccionar a la intromisión. Bulma tosió en el humo, señaló, y furiosamente se volteó para correr con Yamcha y los demás en la dirección opuesta a la explosión. "¿No pudiste haberlo hecho más **tranquilamente**?"

Se encogió de hombros, y sonrió mientras él corría a su lado. "Probablemente. ¿Pero dónde está la diversión en eso?"

Ella apretó sus dientes en furia y siguió corriendo. Si sobrevivían la batalla de hoy, iba a golpear a este idiota.

Presionando el botón en su Scouter, notó con algo de alivio que al menos **alguna** parte del plan estaba yendo adecuadamente; los otros dos equipos de su fuerza de asalto estaban convergiendo, ahora, en el Gran Salón del Palacio. Escuchó sus comunicaciones, y notó también que esos equipos no se habían encontrado con mucha resistencia, tampoco. Todo estaba yendo perfectamente; las fuerzas Saiyajin del exterior habían sido abrumadas rápida y fácilmente, y si las cosas continuaban como habían sido planeadas, el Palacio pronto sería de ellos. Desde aquí, atrincherados, serían capaces de propagar su ataque a toda la ciudad, y especialmente una vez que tuvieran a la población esclava local envuelta, los Saiyajin de la Ciudad de Vegeta estarían completamente abrumados...

**Si,** se recordó a sí misma, frunciendo el ceño. Si continuaban encontrándose con mínima resistencia. Si no se encontraban con ninguna sorpresa desagradable. Si el elemento de sorpresa continuaba funcionando para ellos. Si... demasiados síes.

**Si nuestra suerte resiste.**

Ajusto su agarre en su arma de mano, una de las únicas armas proyectiles que habían encontrado que eran capaces de causar algún daño a los Saiyajin, y miró a Yamcha; el Gran Salón estaba arriba,y uno de los otros equipos ya había llegado allí e informado que estaban asegurando el salón con poca dificultad. Él la miró en respuesta, frunciendo el ceño, y ella casi sonrió; habían estado peleando junto al otro por casi treinta años, y habían sido amantes por casi incluso más tiempo que eso. En esas décadas, habían desarrollado una clase de cercanía que era, a veces, casi psíquica en su profundidad. Esa cercanía estaba funcionando de nuevo --- pero esta vez, la mirada que compartían era una de premonición.

"¿Estás pensando lo que estoy pensando?" preguntó él.

Ella asintió, frunciendo para sí misma. "Pensé que podría estar simplemente paranoica... pero tal vez no." Miró alrededor del equipo que corría con ellos; casi todos ellos eran muy poderosos semi-Saiyajin, que habían venido por el potencial para intensa resistencia que se esperaba en este, el centro del poder Saiyajin en la Tierra. La mayoría de ellos parecían tensos y ni un poco frustrados; habían habido preciosas pequeñas peleas para ellos hasta ahora. Y había algo muy erróneo en eso.

Ella alzó su voz para llamarlos. "¡Cuidado, todos!" gritó, y Yamcha asintió en acuerdo. "Esto ha ido bien hasta ahora, pero no está terminado aún." Ella apretó su agarre en su arma, y bajó su voz, para que nadie sino Yamcha escuchase sus siguientes palabras.

"Esto ha sido demasiado fácil."

* * *

Los nuevos cuarteles de la célula de resistencia Sureña estaban en unas series de acantilados plagados de cavernas cerca del océano sureño; la actividad en estas cavernas era frenética mientras los resistencias se apresuraban en acomodarse en su nueva casa. Una caverna dentro del laberinto, sin embargo, ya estaba establecida y funcionando, y para la gente trabajando desesperadamente dentro de ella, acomodándose era la cosa más lejana de sus mentes.

Beluun estaba en su elemento. Se dirigió hacia la consola y se inclinó sobre el hombro de la técnica allí, que le sonrió, acostumbrada a la emoción de su superior en tales situaciones. Beluun encabezaba la rama de inteligencia de la resistencia, y era un hombre que amaba su trabajo. Siempre, por alguna razón, había prosperado bajo el estrés.

"Negihama-san," Beluun dijo entrometido al técnico, frunciendo el ceño en grave seriedad; todos los técnicos podían ver el brillo en sus ojos marrones, sin embargo, y sonrieron para sí mismos. "¿Exactamente cuantos operativos tenemos en las varias ciudades, palacios, ciudadelas, y casas del dominio de Vegeta?"

"Exactamente mil ocho cientos veintisiete, señor."

Beluun silbó, como si estuviera impresionado. Como si no hubiera ya sabido la cuenta exacta. Se enderezó y comenzó a caminar pensativamente con sus manos detrás de su espalda. "Ya veo. ¿Y todos esos están equipados con las cápsulas estándar que damos a todos nuestros operativos?"

"¡Hai!"

"Hmm. Ya veo." Se detuvo, juntando sus manos cerca de su rostro y examinándolos con el mayor de los intereses. "¿Y esos operativos están en todos lados? ¿Desde los cuarteles más bajos de los esclavos hasta las casas de los Saiyajin más poderosos?"

"**En todos lados**, señor."

"¿Y todos ellos han sido entrenados en la manera estándar ---asesinato, sabotaje, causar disturbios y demás?"

"¡Hai!"

"¿Y estás absolutamente segura que todos ellos han sido instruidos en qué hacer si y cuando deberíamos enviar señales?"

"Hai. Su única instrucción, señor, es simplemente causar tanto caos y destrucción como puedan, después de ver la señal."

Beluun alzó la vista; su rostro perdido en su "ordinaria" marca registrada mientras sonreía fríamente. Por sólo un momento, sus varoniles facciones se volvieron casi atractivas, mientras su herencia Saiyajin brillaba claramente en su feroz expresión. Si lo hubiera notado, le hubiera irritado; había pasado la mayoría de su vida tratando de tratando de ser anodino. Negihama y las otras técnicas mujeres, sin embargo, lo notaron. Si y cuando todos sobreviviesen la actual crisis, Beluun encontraría pronto su calendario social mucho menos libre de lo que había sido previamente.

"Bueno, entonces," Beluun dijo suavemente, todavía sonriendo. "Es hora de enviar la señal, ¿no crees?"

* * *

Krillin golpeó su puño en la garganta del Saiyajin y esperó hasta que estuviera definitivamente muerto antes de seguir volando; había aprendido a través de la experiencia que los bastardos eran anormalmente resistentes y podían a menudo sobrevivir mucho después de heridas aparentemente mortales ---el tiempo suficiente para que llevar a alguien más a la muerte con ellos. Mirando hacia el pasillo, jadeó cuando vio una completa falange de soldados Saiyajin corriendo por el salón, gritando sus alaridos de batalla a todo pulmón. Detrás de él podía ver el destello del ki de Ten Shin Han mientras el líder de célula de tres ojos golpeaba otro Saiyajin de un resistencia que había inmovilizado; todos los demás estaban ocupados con sus propias pequeñas batallas. No había nadie más libre para ayudarlo contra estos refuerzos...

Pero sonrió, alzando sus manos sobre su cabeza y convocando su propio poder. Hizo remolinos visiblemente sobre su cabeza, ondeando mientras crecía, y en un segundo su arma estuvo lista: un gran disco giratorio de energía, afilado como cuchilla por su voluntad. La arrojó con un grito al Saiyajin, y la mayoría de ellos, fueron atrapados con la guardia baja por la demostración de tal poder de un Humano tan **pequeño**, fueron cortados como varias hojas de césped. Dos lograron moverse a un lado a tiempo para evitar el destino de sus compañeros, pero inmediatamente dos rayos oscuros pasaron como centella por Krillin, y en un momento el Saiyajin había sido sido atrapado por dos de los resistencia semi-Saiyajin.

Dejando salir un profundo respiro de alivio, Krillin se volteó para ver que la batalla ya había terminado; sólo quedaban un puñado de Saiyajin, y estos habían sido etiquetados con los collares reductores de poder que eran usados para controlar a los esclavos semi-Saiyajin. No eran más fuertes que Humanos ordinarios ahora. Miró hacia atrás para ver que los dos semi-Saiyajin estaban a punto de superar en poder a sus oponentes Saiyajin, y gritó, "No te molestes en matarlos; ¡sólo ponles el collar y sigamos!"

Uno de los guerreros media raza frunció el ceño en irritación, pero ambos obedecieron, dejando a los Saiyajin inconscientes con golpes practicados. Un resistencia Humano corrió para ponerles el collar inmediatamente.

Girándose hacia Ten Shin Han, Krillin limpió su frente de manera dramática, y sonrió. "Nos estamos volviendo demasiado viejos para esto, sabed."

Ten Shin Han sonrió en respuesta. "No hay tal cosa como demasiado viejo para un verdadero guerrero."

"No me des esa mierda. Puedes pretender que no sientes dolor en lo absoluto, pero sé que te dolerá cuando te levantes mañana igual que a mí." Gruñó como si fuera por adelantado, poniendo sus manos contra la parte baja de su espalda y estirándose. "¿Pero soy sólo yo, o esto es un infierno mucho más fácil que la última vez?"

Ten Shin Han asintió, su expresión grave. "Nuestros luchadores se han vuelto más fuertes en los últimos dos años, pero eso no es todo. No hay nada aquí sino soldados de clase baja."

Krillin miró alrededor, frunciendo el ceño. Estaban de pie en la más grande de las docenas de Centros de Detención desparramados alrededor del planeta; la respuesta Saiyajin al gulag. Los Saiyajin mismos no eran muy de disciplinar a sus esclavos ---su método preferido era generalmente vaporizar al esclavo en cuestión--- pero el entonces Ministro de Inteligencia, Radditz, había desarrollado los CD con el fin de proveer a los científicos Imperiales con un ya listo suplemento de sujetos para sus más...**peligrosos** experimentos. Las clases de esclavos que encontraban su camino aquí, no casualmente, eran generalmente los que se harían problemáticos mártires si eran matados al instante ---disidentes, con unos pocos miembros resistencias capturados arrojados allí. Esos que desaparecían en los CD simplemente se iban ---ninguno retornó alguna vez, nadie sabía el destino de esas almas perdidas. La mayoría de los CD estaban automatizados, y carecían de guardias en lo absoluto, así que de alguna manera, tenía sentido que hubieran pocos guardias... pero aún así, este era el Centro principal, del cual todos los demás funcionaban. Y Krillin había esperado mucha más resistencia de la que habían recibido hasta ahora.

Sacudió su cabeza; no era como si tuvieran tiempo para reflexionar el misterio en longitud. "Lo que sea. Todavía tenemos que liberar todos los prisioneros en este lugar, y llegar al salón de control principal para que podamos apagar los sistemas de seguridad automática de los otros CD del mundo; entonces esos prisioneros serán capaces de liberarse solos. Vamos."

Alzó su mano en señal, y el resto de su fuerza operativa los hizo entrar, listos para ir. Les hizo señas para que los siguieran; Ten Shin Han, a la cabeza, tenía un mejor sentido de dirección que todos ellos combinados, y los había llevado hasta allí en estos pasillos tipo laberintos del CD sin siquiera un mapa. Krillin, como prefería, llevaba la parte de atrás. Los últimos de los otros lo pasaron, y se alistó para seguirlos, mirando hacia atrás una última vez a los prisioneros para asegurarse que estuvieran a salvo...

...y se detuvo. Varios Saiyajin todavía estaban conscientes, ensangrentados y golpeados pero sin embargo ilesos. Eso, sin embargo, no fue lo que lo hizo fruncirles el ceño, sintiendo una repentina premonición. Era el hecho que lo miraban silenciosamente, sus ojos ensombrecidos con odio y amenaza.

Y bajo esos asesinos ojos, estaban todos sonriendo.

Pero estaban todos atados, manos, pies, y colas, y no iban a liberarse pronto. Haciendo a un lado la amenaza de molestia que amenazaba su camino a través de su corazón, Krillin se volteó de ellos, y corrió tras su tropa.

* * *

En la distancia, una luz explotó cerca del horizonte, enviando una concéntrica ola de color chisporroteando en todas direcciones. Se curvó a través de los cielos en un lento arco, como un pálido arco iris en constante movimiento: inofensivo, pero hermoso.

Shiatar sintió en lugar de ver su paso; mantuvo sus ojos cerrados en Vegeta. Él, casualmente, alzó la vista a él, alzando una ceja en curiosidad.

"Nuestra señal," le dijo, sonriendo cruelmente. "Ha comenzado. Estamos tomando nuestro mundo de nuevo hoy, Vegeta."

Él volvió a mirarla. "Ya veo. Entonces otra rebelión ha comenzado." Suspiró. "Tendré que ser más cuidadoso esta vez cuando estampe tu pequeño movimiento fuera de la existencia."

"Ya no somos más un 'pequeño' movimiento, kisama." Apretó sus dientes en una feroz sonrisa. "¡Y tendrás que pasar sobre mí primero!"

Ella saltó. Disparándose a través del abismo, alzó su puño para empujarlo a través de su sonriente rostro, pero él ---aún sonriendo--- estaba repentinamente a medio metro al lado de donde ella había apuntado. Ella giró, fintando con un codo, y él lo golpeó a un lado; inmediatamente ella giró de nuevo, arrojando otro golpe ---y sus puños se encontraron con una concusión que hizo eco a través de los cañones.

Sus ojos encontraron los de él tajantemente; las cejas de él se alzaron.

Instantáneamente ella lanzó otro ataque, ahora intercambiando una rápida serie de golpes con él: golpeando, fintando, bloqueando, esquivando. Él golpeó su primer puño a través del espacio donde la cabeza de ella había estado antes de desvanecerse; ella azotó el lugar donde sus piernas habían estado antes que él saltase. Él bloqueó por un momento, mientras ella estrellaba golpe tras golpe de manera incapaz al cuerpo de él, pero estaba lista cuando sin advertencia, él esquivó en lugar de bloquear, y envió su rodilla al estómago de ella. Pasó a través de un espacio vacío, pero cuando ella re apareció detrás de él para golpear sus cerradas manos en la parte de atrás de su cuello, él ya se había ido. Y sin ser visto en ningún lugar.

Se tensó, esperando. Y... allí.

Reapareció justo ante ella, sus puños ya a mitad de camino de su cabeza; ella ya estaba en el otro lado de su brazo que iba a golpearla. Pero antes que pudiera agarrar su estirado brazo y romperlo, él estaba repentinamente detrás de ella, su pie azotando a sus piernas. Ella logró saltarlo, apenas. Vegeta sonrió. Y antes que ella pudiera reaccionar, él estaba frente a ella de nuevo, y su codo se estrelló en su mandíbula.

**¡Shimatta!** Se arrojó hacia atrás con el golpe, dando un salto mortal hacia atrás. Podía sentir a Vegeta saltando de acantilado en acantilado para seguirla; él estaba igualando su velocidad perfectamente, y casi seguramente leyendo sus movimientos también. **Bueno, entonces---**

Apuntando y sincronizando cuidadosamente, se curvó para aterrizar con sus pies contra la pared vertical de otro pilar saliendo del cañón. Impulsando sus pies contra la piedra, se arrojó hacia él con todo el poder de sus piernas. Era casi un cambio instantáneo de dirección, y aunque Vegeta ya la había perseguido previamente, ahora él volaba justo hacia ella ---ella vio su sobresaltada mirada justo antes que colisionaran--- su puño.

Él se tiró hacia atrás inmediatamente, disparándose lejos para aterrizar en el acantilado debajo; ella lo siguió y aterrizó frente a él. Había un colorido punto en el pómulo de él; la mandíbula de ella dolía.

"No está mal," dijo él, su mandíbula apretada con ira. "Te has vuelto mucho más habilidosa que desde nuestra última pelea. Eras mucho más que una luchadora de arena entonces; todo técnica y nada de creatividad. Ahora, veo, has desarrollado realmente un estilo decente."

"Gracias," acentuó. "Me disculparás si no tomo eso como un cumplido."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Tómalo como quieras. Pero esto no es interesante; quiero ver tu verdadero poder."

Y sin advertencia, se disparó hacia ella, un rastro de polvo enturbiándose detrás de él. Tensa, se cubrió ---y atrapó su primer puño izquierdo, luego su derecho. Él sonrió, y bruscamente cambió la posición levemente, abriendo sus puños para que sus manos se cerraran, con los dedos entrelazados. Shiatar apretó sus dientes y trató de empujarlo hacia adelante, fuera de equilibro. Él jaló hacia atrás. Ella empujó, y él empujó de nuevo. Ella deslizó un pie hacia adelante, preparándolo para arrojarlo hacia él... y el pie de él se deslizó hacia adelante exactamente contra igualando posición. Estancamiento.

**¡Kuso!** Esto no tenía sentido; él deliberadamente los había puesto a ambos en un encierro que sólo podía ser roto si uno sobrepasaba en poder al otro. Ella ni siquiera tenía la ventaja de un tamaño más pequeño con él; Vegeta apenas era más alto que ella, aunque más musculoso. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer sino presionar contra él, esperando agarrarlo con la guardia baja con un repentino cambio de balance o un sutil movimiento. Sus dedos eran como bandas de acero en sus manos, apretando dolorosamente; ella hundió sus uñas para que él sintiera el dolor a través de ambos guantes, y se permitió a sí misma una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio su sonrisa cambiar a una mueca. Él incrementó su poder; inmediatamente ella trajo el suyo para igualarlo.

Alrededor de ellos, rocas se movían en respuesta a las fuerzas levantándose entre ellos, y motas de gravilla se alzaban en el aire, levantadas en invisibles olas de energía. El pilar se resquebrajó bajo ellos, comenzando a temblar mientras una simple capa de ardiente poder blanco se manifestó alrededor de los combatientes, centellando más y más rápido y volviéndose más y más brillante---

---hasta que se inflamó como una ardiente llama dorada, y el pilar de roca se desintegró por completo en un rocío explosivo de escombros, mientras ambos se convertían en Super Saiyajin.

Sin el aplacamiento de la roca con qué sostenerse, Shiatar inmediatamente se movió para tomar ventaja del cambio, moviéndose hacia atrás y empujándolo hacia adelante al mismo tiempo. Él vino fácilmente, y demasiado tarde ella se dio cuenta que él también estaba moviéndose. Un instante después los pies de él se condujeron a su desprotegida espalda, y fue arrojada lejos para estrellarse a través de otro pilar de piedra. Mientras pasaba a través de un segundo pilar, sin embargo, lo sintió venir tras ella y ella arrojó una bola de energía hacia atrás sin mirar, guiándola sólo por su ki. Se estrelló contra un tercer pilar antes de poder sostenerse, y al mismo tiempo vio una explosión detrás de ella y escuchó el sobresaltado aullido de Vegeta.

Y los primeros escombros del pilar donde habían estado levantados finalmente se desmoronó del cielo.

Había demasiado polvo aquí para ver apropiadamente. Shiatar se levantó, sintiendo un movimiento paralelo del ki de Vegeta, y se dispararon para enfrentarse uno al otro sobre cañones peñascos que aún se asentaban.

La vista de él, rodeado por un ardiente corona de aura, era casi suficiente para arrojarla hacia atrás a otro día... dos años atrás, cuando lo había contemplado, el primer Super Saiyajin en más de mil años, descendiendo sobre ella y su célula como alguna clase de vengativo dios. Había estado aterrorizada de él entonces, porque nunca en su vida había soñado que tal poder fuera posible ---y en su terror, había sido capaz sólo de huir mientras él había asesinado a los otros miembros de su célula y luego venido tras ella. Sólo había escapado por un desesperado, atemorizado acto; volando hacia el bosque, había cerrado sus ojos y rezado que él no la encontrara, todo sino dispuesta a convertirse en invisible. Y... lo había hecho. No literalmente, pero **espiritualmente**: completamente por accidente, había logrado enmascarar su aura, haciéndose indetectable para los sentidos de Vegeta. Él había buscado por un momento, luego siguió, tenía muchos, muchos otros asesinatos que hacer, ese día.

**Pero este no es ese día.** Sonrió salvajemente, sintiendo su poder crecer en respuesta a su voluntad. Ahora **ella** era una Super Saiyajin. El poder para alimentar soles corría a través de su cuerpo y su sangre, fortaleciéndola y dándole forma en una brillante, perfecta guerrera. Las cosas de las leyendas. Y ella **no** huiría esta vez.

Vegeta la miró de arriba a abajo, alzando una ceja. "Fascinante," dijo suavemente. "He escuchado que estabas equitativamente igualada con Kakarotto y no lo creí; pero ahora veo que es verdad." Su expresión se hizo cruel. "Hubiera sido interesante ver qué clase de hijos podrías haberle dado a Radditz. Aunque tal vez debería haberte puesto con Kakarotto en cambio; fuiste desperdiciada con el tonto de su hermano."

Se tensó, poniéndose rígida contra la ira que surgió dentro de ella ante su burla. Ella había necesitado todo su ingenio para enfrentarlo; ahora no era el momento para perder el control. "Radditz descubrió eso por sí mismo justo antes que lo matara," escupió ella.

"Sí... ya veo, ahora, cómo fuiste capaz de derrotarlo. Eres mucho más fuerte que él o Nappa. Aunque todavía no veo cómo pudiste haber derrotado a los dos juntos; o fuiste excepcionalmente estúpida, o fuiste excepcionalmente afortunada."

"Un poco de ambos. Tuve ayuda. De alguien incluso más poderoso que tu."

Se puso rígido inmediatamente. "¿Más poderoso que yo?"

"Por mucho, Vegeta." Ella sonrió, disfrutando la mirada en su rostro. "Y te diré incluso más. El mundo al que fui era uno donde tu habías sido derrotado. **Tres veces**. La primera vez, fuiste derrotado por ningún otro que la versión de Kakarotto de ese mundo." El ceño fruncido de él se profundizó, ningún rastro de diversión en su rostro ahora. Ella se burló más de él, dándose cuenta que había tocado un punto sensible. "La segunda vez, fuiste derrotado ---fácilmente--- por un monstruo que los destruyó a todos ustedes bastardos Saiyajin, y a Vegeta-sei también. Y la tercera vez, fuiste asesinado, por un par de androides. Gemelos medio Humanos de hojalata." Sonrió dulcemente. "¿No es eso interesante?"

La expresión de él era completamente neutral, pero sus ojos eran asesinos. "De hecho. Mi contra parte difícilmente suena como alguien que pudiera reconocer. Pero **él** no es **yo**. Y tú no tienes ayuda aquí, hoy."

Ella apretó su mandíbula. "Yo lucho mis batallas sola, kisama."

"Sí." Él bajó sus ojos ---incluso más atemorizantes en verde azulado--- apresurándose en ella fríamente. "Y morirás sola. Pero me cansé de hablar; es hora de que vea de lo que eres realmente capaz."

Se tensó, agachándose, y ella se puso rígida en shock mientras lo sintió: su ki, ya pulsando con poder, repentinamente surgido incluso más alto, disparándose de él con la fuerza de una explosión nuclear. Él apretó sus dientes mientras su aura explotó y se expandió, brillando casi blanca con poder; la resultante ola de choque azotó el viento sobre los cañones con la fuerza de un vendaval, disparando polvo y roca hacia adelante en una pared en movimiento de escombros, torturando y haciendo jirones las escasas nubes que flotaban sobre el cielo en la tarde. Angostando sus ojos entrecerrarlos a Vegeta a través del torbellino de la tormenta, Shiatar jadeó; su poder era incluso más grande del que había imaginado...

Los vientos se detuvieron y la tormenta cesó al final; Vegeta se enderezó para sonreírle a través de su cambiante aura. "Te ves incómoda," le dijo. "¿Te has dado cuenta finalmente ahora que no puedo ser derrotado?"

Shiatar bajó su cabeza. "Tal vez la leyenda es cierta," dijo suavemente. "Si eres verdaderamente el Super Saiyajin de la profecía, tal vez tengas razón, no puedes ser derrotado." Alzó la vista, y sus ojos estaban duros. "Pero nunca he puesto mucha fe en las leyendas."

Y, arrojando su cabeza hacia atrás, liberó su poder al máximo, gritando mientras surgía desde dentro de ella. Era una sensación estimulante; sintió sus músculos apretarse todavía más mientras el poder incrementaba su fuerza, y mientras bajaba su cabeza, apretó sus dientes a su oponente a través de su aura que era un brillante espejo de la de él.

"Vamos, kisama," dijo tajantemente, su voz haciendo eco a través del risco. La sonrisa de él había desaparecido; su expresión era completamente cerrada mientras la enfrentaba. Los mismos labios de ella, sin embargo, se estiraron en una fina sonrisa que era tan fría como sus ojos azules acuamarinos.

El calentamiento había terminado. Era tiempo que la batalla real comenzara.

* * *


	21. Parte 21

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Círculo completo**

_(Full Circle)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Está bien. Si no lo imaginaron todavía, este es un fanfic ridículamente largo ---quedan 5 partes más para leer antes de que termine. Y si han estado leyendo hasta ahora, saben que este fic contiene situaciones sexuales, lenguaje, y temas adultos. Pero quería enfatizar una de las usuales advertencias, esta vez ---la violencia. Estamos llegando al clímax de la historia, y va a ser una típicamente larga, estirada lucha con muchos giros y vueltas... **habrá** excesiva violencia, ocasionalmente descripta bastante gráficamente, en los próximos capítulos. Repetiré esta advertencia, pero sólo pensé que deberían saber antes de envolverse demasiado con la pelea ---esto es Dragon Ball. Habrá sangre, sudor, y no pocas lágrimas derramadas antes de que todo esto termine. =)

Y ahora... aquí va. Si quieren dejar comentarios, críticas, pedidos, etc., bienvenidos son, y muchas gracias a esos que han escrito hasta ahora. =)

Nora

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: Círculo Completo  
(Parte 21: El as en la manga; ¡¡el juego de Vegeta!!)

"Durante el combate, el ritmo cardíaco del corazón de un Saiyajin (o semi-Saiyajin) incrementa dramáticamente. Liberación de esteroides de neurotransmisores y adreno-corticales se cuadruplican, e innecesarios procesos fisiológicos con acortados en el mientras tanto, mucha de la sangre fluye y energía es re direccionada hacia áreas más importantes. La temperatura corporal se alza; el tiempo de reacción y percepción sensorial se multiplica mil veces; e incluso el tejido muscular y la densidad de tracción de la piel se incrementa, mientras la eficiencia metabólica y la energía saliente se aproximan al 100%. En total, el cuerpo del guerrero se altera drásticamente, desarrollando habilidades que parecen imposibles para la figura humanoide, y volviéndose mucho más poderoso que el estado de descanso que ninguna comparación es posible. Volviéndose, en efecto, la perfecta máquina de lucha."

---Dr. Arnold Gero, "Un Examen Fisiológico y Psicológico de los Saiyajin." **Estudios Xenológicos,** 24 (2): 671-742.

* * *

En las calles de Ciudad Vegeta, el tranquilo, impuesto orden había sido destrozado. Esclavos Humanos habían de alguna manera puesto sus manos en armas, y las estaban usando con una venganza no sólo arrojada de sus cadenas, sino para dispararles fuera de la existencia. Los primeros en caer ante su acometida fueron los robots Observadores; programados para ser implacables con esclavos individuos que desobedecían, no estaban equipados para lidiar con el asalto de cientos. Fueron desmantelados ---violentamente--- y arrojados a las calles en piezas; sus cabezas eran blandidas como trofeos por la esperanzada masa. Los siguientes en caer fueron los Observadores, esos empleados por los Saiyajin para mantener orden entre los estratos de la sociedad de la Tierra. Muchos tuvieron el ingenio de huir, saltando en el espacio más cercano de cápsulas y estableciendo un rápido curso hacia Vegeta-sei. Algunos no huyeron. Sus cabezas, también, pronto decoraron los postes que los esclavos levantaban.

En el fondo de esta explosión de furia, los agentes de Beluun sonrieron para sí mismos tranquilamente, y se tocaron en la espalda por un bien hecho trabajo.

Los Saiyajin de la ciudad ya no se estaban riendo por el levantamiento; por cada cincuenta Humanos que ellos volaban al olvido, otros cien se alzaban tras ellos. Los Humanos estaban enojados y desesperados, con nada que perder; las tácticas usuales no estaban funcionando. Más perturbantemente, mezclados con los Humanos habían semi-Saiyajin, a pesar de los informes que los medias razas habían sido supuestamente eliminados; cada uno de ellos era más problemático que diez mil Humanos. Con Vegeta y la Élite quien sabe donde, ninguno de ellos tenía la habilidad o el poder de crear su propia luz de luna, y la venidera noche no ayudaría, porque la esperada luna nueva. Mientras que un disparo de las miserables armas de los Humanos era una trivialidad y cientos eran una molestia, mil eran un problema. Junto a los más mortales disparos de los semi-Saiyajin, y considerando que los Humanos de la ciudad superaban en número a sus conquistadores por varios millones... los Saiyajin bruscamente tuvieron muchos, muchos problemas con que lidiar.

Y lo que estaba sucediendo en Ciudad Vegeta... estaba sucediendo en todo el planeta.

* * *

En el Palacio de Vegeta, la batalla ya había terminado. Los resistencias estaban festejando en el Gran Salón mientras Yamcha y Bulma pasaban, sonriéndose uno a otro; habían tenido mínimas pérdidas, nada menos que un milagro. Todo lo que quedaba era tomar la habitación de control del Palacio, y la batalla estaría ganada.

Los primeros luchadores que habían entrado a la habitación, sin embardo, habían informado un hecho curioso: la habitación de control parecía estar desierta. La habían revisado en profundidad, pero ni siquiera un técnico estaba presente. Yamcha frunció el ceño, mirando alrededor, mientras Bulma se dirigía a la consola principal, revisando los instrumentos en un esfuerzo de dilucidar el misterio.

"El último artículo en el registro es simplemente una orden de evacuación," dijo, presionando teclas incluso mientras hablaba y leía el texto que aparecía en la pantalla; ella era una de los pocos entre la resistencia que podía leer el idioma Saiyajin. "No hay razón dada, nada. Y la orden de evacuar fue dada **antes** que nuestro ataque comenzara."

Yamcha frunció el ceño, y se acercó para ponerse de pie a la consola con ella, entrecerrando los ojos ante la extraña, cerrada escritura Saiyajin. "Eso no tiene ningún sentido," dijo. "Por qué habrían de haber hecho algo como eso, si---"

Se detuvo bruscamente, alzando la vista, mientras Bulma ingresó otro comando en la gran pantalla que se iluminó con una nueva imagen. En la pantalla ahora había un extraño diagrama, con un gran círculo en la esquina de abajo y un número de diminutos puntos en un fondo negro, con más escritura Saiyajin girando en las esquinas de la imagen. Por un momento miró fijamente a la pantalla, preguntándose qué eran el círculo y los puntos, y luego se dio cuenta que los puntos se estaban moviendo acercándose más al círculo cada segundo. Repentinamente sintiendo su corazón caer de repente en sus botas, entendió exactamente qué eran los puntos.

Bulma también. "Si no sabían que estábamos viniendo," terminó suavemente, su voz temblando con repentino miedo.

Uno de los otros resistencia se acercó para mirar fijamente a la pantalla, sin comprender, y Yamcha recuperó suficiente compostura para moverse y agarrar el hombro del hombre. "Dile a todos que se preparen para un contra ataque," dijo tajante.

"¿Eh? Pero---"

"¡Hazlo!" dijo bruscamente, y volvió a mirar a la pantalla, donde los puntos se acercaban más. El hombre tartamudeó un rápido "¡sí!" y se apresuró de nuevo hacia afuera para seguirlas órdenes, y sólo Bulma escuchó el siguiente comentario de Yamcha, dicho en un mero susurro.

"Creo que hemos calculado mal."

* * *

A pesar del caos en las ciudades y el nuevo peligro amenazando desde los cielos, sin embargo, sólo una batalla tenía verdadera relevancia mientras el día se acercaba a un final.

En las últimas tres horas, la geografía de los Cañones Shoyo había sido alterada drásticamente. Pilares de piedra que habían sobrevivido eones ahora yacían en pilas de escombro y polvo que se asentaban; nuevos abismos habían sido abiertos, más amplios y más profundos que las grietas originales, rozando al mismo magma de la Tierra misma. Grandes respiraderos de vapor y ocasionales chorros de lava se disparaban desde el suelo de estas nuevas grietas; tan pronto comenzaban a enfriarse y solidificarse, sin embargo, otra violenta concusión sacudió la tierra y abrió los respiraderos de nuevo. Los alguna vez llanos y apacibles cañones ahora estaban llenos de cráteres, haciendo la topografía más cercanamente parecida a algún paisaje alienígena que a uno de los más viejos hitos geográficos en el planeta. Los cañones nunca serían de nuevo los mismos.

Ahora esa geografía había sido alterada más mientras una tormenta de rojo sangre, brillante programación estrelló contra la tierra en un rastro que bisecó los cañones, destrozando más de los acantilados con el sonido de una pequeña guerra mundial. Su objetivo se disparó a lo largo del suelo, derrumbando los acantilados a una velocidad suicida, precipitándose de lado a lado y evitando cada explosión fácilmente. Girando en una ociosa espalda, la figura se volteó y levantó una mano; un brillante disco de energía giraba en existencia sobre ella. Con un grito, el disco fue arrojado al cielo, en la dirección de cual la lluvia de disparos estaba cayendo, y entonces con un parpadeo, la figura desapareció.

Vegeta se movió para evadir el disco, pero este lo siguió; se precipitó en unas aparentemente imposibles series de maniobras, haciendo instantáneos giros en ángulos rectos sin volverse más lento en bucles que enviarían una aeronave a girar salvajemente al suelo, y el disco imitó los movimientos perfectamente. Era más rápido que él; después de arriesgar una mirada hacia atrás y ver que estaba ganando velocidad, apretó sus dientes en un gruñido, y se volteó para enfrentarlo. Cortaba en rebanadas en su dirección ---y se detuvo, resplandeciendo y chillando como una sierra atascada zumbante, contra la bola de energía que él había creado para bloquearlo. Con un gruñido de esfuerzo, se giró, arrojando ambos la bola y el disco incrustados en el cielo. Volaron lejos, y él sonrió ---y luego se puso rígido, sus ojos ampliándose, demasiado tarde sintiendo la centelleante explosión de energía volando a su espalda. Se arremetió para un lado, pero el disparo lo siguió, cortando la hombrera de su armadura y quemando el brazo debajo con el ardiente calor de su paso. Enfurecido, giró, desapareciendo mientras se disparaba a través del espacio en el medio, y golpeaba a su oponente enviándola al suelo.

Shiatar aterrizó sobre un pilar con poco de su gracia usual, deteniéndose repentinamente en lo alto y sólo entonces enderezándose con puños apretados, girando su cabeza ausentemente para escupir sangre sobre un lado del acantilado. Su respiración era dura, pero controlada; sacudió sus manos mientras una gotita de sudor ---o tal vez sangre--- caía de su frente y hacía su camino hacia su ojo. Estaba golpeada por todas partes, la mitad de su cuerpo entumecido por los golpes de su oponente, la otra mitad ardiendo por los arañazos que había recibido después de ser estrellada a través de cincuenta metros de piedra... pero sonrió mientras Vegeta se acomodaba en el acantilado opuesto. Su oponente parecía un poco mejor que ella misma, pero ambos sabían la verdad. Ninguno de ellos estaba en algún lugar cerca de terminar, y de hecho, a pesar de sus heridas, Shiatar nunca se había sentido mejor en su vida.

Pero estaba preocupada. Se frotó su adolorida mandíbula y se concentró en él, notando clínicamente que aunque la armadura de Vegeta estaba rajada y rota como la suya propia y su rostro y cuerpo estaba igualmente ensangrentado, su aura no había disminuido ni una pizca durante sus horas de combate. Sus propios niveles de energía estaban bien, pero los de él... **Es como que ni siquiera ha estado luchando,** pensó incómoda. **Cómo que ni siquiera está siendo serio.** Intentó de nuevo obtener una mejor medida de él con sus sentidos, pero no servía de nada. Era demasiado bueno en controlar su poder.

Vegeta se enderezó lentamente. El Príncipe había finalmente removido su ondeante capa blanca tal vez a media hora dentro de su conflicto; al menos **parecía** estar tomando la contienda seriamente. Se limpió labio lastimado con la parte de atrás de una de sus manos enguantadas, y le sonrió.

"Debo elogiarte," dijo, frotando sus enrojecidos hombros. "Me has dado uno de los mejores calentamientos que he tenido en años."

**¿Calentamiento?** Se sintió enrojecer ante el insinuado insulto. "Apunto complacer," murmuró enfurecida. Le angostó sus ojos; su casual comentario había confirmado sus miedos. Entonces tal vez una prueba: "Tendrías quizá uno incluso mejor si dejaras de echarte hacia atrás."

Sus cejas se levantaron, y su sonrisa se amplió. "Muy bien," acentuó. "Eres más perceptiva de lo que pensé. Pero no estoy listo para que nuestra contienda termine aún. Creo que seguiré echándome hacia atrás por un tiempo."

Ella juntó sus labios en un gruñido de furia. Engreído hijo-de-puta... "¿Incluso a pesar que la resistencia tu acogedor cómodo pequeño principado mientras hablamos?"

Vegeta se encogió de hombros. "Me estaba aburriendo de él de todas maneras. Me gusta este planeta, por supuesto, pero sólo podría entretenerme por demasiado tiempo; pronto tendré mucho más que un 'pequeño principado' en que preocuparme." Bajó la vista a uno de sus guantes, ya no más blancos bajo su cobertura de mugre y sudor y sangre, y casualmente lo ajustó un poco más sobre su puño. "Además, ¿realmente pensaste que no anticipé la decisión de tu gente de atacar?"

Shiatar se puso rígida, sintiendo una repentina premonición moviéndose a través de ella. "¿Qué quieres decir?" demandó.

Él la miró de reojo, escuchando el miedo en su voz. "He estado planeando este juego con tu muy aclamada Líder por años ahora. Ella es muy buena; admitiré que fue atrapado por sorpresa dos años atrás por la ferocidad de tu rebelión. Pero ella mostró su mano en esa batalla, y la conozco ahora. Sé que viniste aquí hoy, no para salvar la Célula del Este, sino para robar tiempo. Me divierte obligarte. Esta es la única razón por la que todavía estás viva." Cruzó sus brazos. "Es suficiente decir que tú y tus amigos han sido puestos en una situación de no ganar. No serás capaz de derrotarme." Sonrió, lenta y fríamente. "Y tus amigos no sobrevivirán la venidera batalla."

Lo miró fijamente, sintiendo como si su estómago se hubiera contraído a un nudo del tamaño de un puño en su vientre. Si lo que estaba diciendo era la verdad, quería decir que había jugado junto en las manos de Vegeta.

Más que eso. Cerró sus ojos, sus puños apretados. Bulma y los demás estaban en peligro también. Shiatar no tenía idea de la naturaleza de la trampa que Vegeta pudo haber puesto para la resistencia, pero **podía** estar segura de una cosa ---él no estaba mintiendo. Él nunca mentía para salvarse, cuando el juego era de él.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron, y miró a su sonriente rostro, sintiendo una ola de furia y odio tan intensa que sacudió todo su cuerpo. "Bastardo," escupió. "Esto es sólo entretenimiento para ti. ¿No sabes ---no puedes **sentir** lo que está pasando? Gente está muriendo, ¡maldita sea! ¡La tuya incluida!"

Se encogió de hombros. "Cualquier Saiyajin lo débil suficiente para morir en las manos de esclavos y fugitivos merece su destino. Y no me importa el resto." Sus ojos se angostaron, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose. "El fuerte vive. El débil muere. ¿Qué diferencia hace si elijo enviar a los débiles a sus tumbas en una manera que me divierte? Ellos ---y tú--- morirán no obstante."

La sangre de Shiatar se volvió ardiente... luego fría como el hielo, mientras bajaba la vista a sus manos, temblando e impotentes ante ella. Vegeta era un monstruo. Siempre lo había sabido en algún nivel, pero estar confrontada con eso tan descaradamente... escucharlo descartar los millones de Humanos, semi-Saiyajin, e incluso Saiyajin que estaban luchando y muriendo en este día como meros peones en su juego... escucharlo condenar a sus amigos a la muerte con tal crueldad después de que habían luchado y trabajado para vencer... Él destruiría la resistencia, y aplastaría el espíritu de la gente de la Tierra más allá de la redención, y disfrutaría haciéndolo.

No podía permitirlo. No lo **haría**. Levantó sus manos, y las apretó.

Todo lo que estaba de pie entre él y su victoria... era ella.

El poder vino instantáneamente a su orden, explotando desde el reactor dentro de su alma, saliendo desde y a través de su pecho ---sus piernas--- su garganta mientras arrojaba su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó ---su aura ardía de nuevo, brillando con un fuego que empequeñecía su poder anterior como el sol empequeñecía a una vela. Y a través de sus manos, apretadas en puños tan fuertes que sentía sus uñas hundiéndose en sus palmas y sacando sangre. A distancia estuvo consciente del movimiento de Vegeta mientras él daba un involuntario paso hacia atrás, sus cejas levantadas en sorpresa; la mente de ella estaba centrada y encerrada en el aura de él. Bajó su cabeza, y fijó sus ojos que brillaron blancos en furia, hacia él. **Ahora... ¡AHORA!**

Disparándose del acantilado con fuerza suficiente para hacer volar el pilar en millones de fragmentos de piedra, se disparó hacia él, y antes que él pudiera esquivar o bloquear o incluso reaccionar, su puño estaba enterrado hasta la muñeca en su abdomen.

Sus ojos se ampliaron con shock, un fino hilo de sangre rociándose de sus labios; ella gruñó y liberó su mano, girándose para patearlo a un lado de su cabeza. Como piedra, voló hacia el cañón, su cuerpo disparándose de pared tras pared de piedra; ella se desvaneció y se encontró con él antes que pudiera colisionar a través de otra y lo golpeó de nuevo dejándolo en el aire, disparándose para seguirlo. Él voló inmóvil, su espalda arqueada por su último golpe; ella incrustó sus puños en su desprotegido rostro, pecho, y estómago una y otra vez. El aire sonaba con poder mientras su aura crecía aún más en respuesta a su creciente furia. Ella estaba gritando incoherentemente mientras le daba una paliza, su mente consumida con nada más que una salvaje necesidad de luchar y desgarrar y matar.

Lo lastimaría por todo el dolor que le había causado a ella y a la gente por la que se preocupaba. **Esto** por el día que había sido regalada a Radditz: agarró sus hombros y condujo su rodilla a su pecho, una y otra vez, gozando la manera en que sus costillas se curvaban y rompían bajo sus golpes. **Esto** por los miembros de su célula que había asesinado dos años atrás: incrustó sus puños en su rostro. Uno izquierdo al ojo por Jadra, uno derecho en la mandíbula por Niku, un puño lleno en los dientes por Khin... y una patada a dos piernas en el estómago por todos ellos. **Esto** por los semi-Saiyajin, que Vegete había cazado y exterminado al borde de la extinción: lo agarró antes que pudiera golpear con la tierra y lo encontró con ambos puños, enviándolos a la parte baja de su espalda. **Esto** por el día que lo había desafiado, y él había jugado con ella por horas antes de molestarse en entregar el último golpe: lo siguió hasta agarrar sus tobillos, girando alrededor para enviarlo al suelo, cuando hizo un cráter con la extendida forma de Vegeta. Y **esto**... sólo por ser una bastarda rata hija de puta. Bajó con ambos pies en su espalda para conducirlo a la tierra, enviando golpes radiando fuera del impacto del lugar por millas.

Volvió al cielo, su aura brillando a su alrededor como un fénix en llamas, juntando sus manos en las muñecas mientras volaba. Krillin le había enseñado esa manera; gritó para centrar su mente mientras convocaba todo su ki en sus brazos, canalizándolo a través de sus dedos y juntándolo en sus palmas, dándole forma en una brillante esfera de energía blanca que hacía remolinos mientras crecía, quemando el mismo aire con su poder. Se detuvo justo mientras alcanzaba la capa de nubes, volteándose para centrarse en su blanco en la manera que Ten Shin Han le había enseñado; él no se arrastraría fuera del camino de esto. Pero Vegeta yacía donde ella lo había dejado, inconsciente en tanto como podía decir; a ella no le importaba un carajo. Sus juegos terminarían.

Ahora.

"¡¡HAA!!" Gritó mientras dejaba salir el poder; se disparó de sus manos en un haz de luz más grande que su propio cuerpo, su esfera principal disparándose como un cometa hacia el suelo. Muya bajo, los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron ampliamente ---pero era demasiado tarde. La explosión golpeó.

La resultante explosión se hinchó en una burbuja blanca de ardiente poder que engullía los cañones y se mantenía creciendo, devorando un círculo de tierra que se propagaba tanto como su ojo podía ver. Justo mientras la burbuja alcanzaba una aparentemente imposible circunferencia, reventó, el poder soplando toneladas de escombros en el cielo y alejando las nubes de los terrenos baldíos en una giratoria ola de choque. En la distancia, las montañas que bordeaban el terreno baldío temblaban, se agrietaban, y se derrumbaban lentamente en polvo.

Su rostro infernalmente iluminado desde abajo en severos planos y sombras de radiante brillo, su cabello dorado flotando en una nube arriba de su cabeza, Ko Shiatar miró hacia abajo al pequeño Armagedón que había creado, y sonrió.

* * *

La gente decía que Ten Shin Han veía la verdad. Eso no era exactamente cierto.

Miró hacia atrás a la fila de luchadores resistencia siguiéndolo. Los pasillos del Centro de Detención estaban débilmente iluminados y eran como un laberinto, y todos se veían iguales; este era una de las muchas defensas de las instalaciones. Los Centros de Detención habían sido construidos para prevenir que los reclusos escapasen, pero los pasillos también ayudaban a mantener a los intrusos de entrar. No había mapas; el personal en los CDs tenían que memorizar el patrón de los pasillos, y desgracia a uno que se olvidase.

Pero su fuerza de golpe no necesitaba mapas; tenían a Ten Shin Han. Él los había guiado a un enérgico ritmo en sus largas piernas, girando en docenas de esquinas que se veían exactamente iguales y encontrando la manera sin un momento de duda. Los otros sólo veían oscuridad y metro tras metro de interminables salones; él veía un mundo de colores, interminables y variados. Incluso las cosas muertas de las paredes, aquí, tenían color; apagados grises y débiles negros que parecían brillar oscuramente. Cuando miró hacia atrás a sus compañeros, los colores destellaron a magnificencia; los colores de los Humanos eran una rica paleta de pasteles, fluyendo junto con líneas de fuerza que sus cuerpos generaban. Los colores de los semi-Saiyajin eran más oscuros, pero no menos variados o brillantes; sus líneas de fuerza fluían mucho más allá de sus pieles, formando una amplia aura alrededor de ellos. No había palabras, realmente, para explicar lo que él veía. Él simplemente veía, como había visto toda su vida, en un mundo que nadie más podía compartir. A veces le molestaba, que sus amigos no pudieran ver lo que él veía. Pero la mayoría de las veces, no le molestaba. Cada uno tenía algo que lo hacía especial.

Ahora se orientó en una mezcla de colores lejos al borde de su visión, profunda en el corazón de lo complejo. Podía verlos a través de las paredes, todos juntos: las pobres almas que habían sido encarceladas en este infernal lugar. Durante su búsqueda a través de las instalaciones, habían encontrado vistas que los habían dejado helados completamente: habitaciones con fila sobre fila de mesas de operaciones, con gruesas correas de cuero y metal adjuntas, cada una equipada con un brazo robótico terminando en varios utensilios ---cuchillos, sondas, tornos. Habitaciones donde rejas de metal cubrían el suelo, y púas cubrían las paredes. Otras habitaciones, más aterradoras. Ten **quería** liberar a la gente atrapada en un lugar como este. Su existencia sólo podía ser nada más menos que una pesadilla.

Estaban cerca; angostó sus tres ojos mientras la colección de colores se hacía más clara, y aminoró el paso.

Los colores detrás de él parpadearon mientras Krillin se adelantó; Ten sonrió. A pesar de lo mucho que Krillin estaba molesto de su pequeña estatura, estaría complacido de saber que su propia aura era más grande que esas de muchos de los semi-Saiyajin alrededor de ellos. Tal vez le diría a Krillin sobre eso algún día. Por ahora, asintió al hombre más pequeño en reconocimiento.

"¿Por qué aminoraste el paso?" Krillin preguntó, manteniendo su voz baja aunque no habían visto a ningún guardia desde la breve riña en la entrada. Era la atmósfera del lugar que demandaba tal silencio, como una tumba; ninguno de su grupo había hablado mucho desde que entraron.

Ten Shin Han no dijo nada por un largo momento, observando los colores ambientales mientras se acercaban. **Podía** estar equivocado... pero sus compañeros merecían saber de sus recelos. "Algo... no está bien," dijo suavemente, al final.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Los colores eran extraños, erróneos... pero su compañero no podía verlos. "No puedo explicarlo," dijo. "Pero dile a los demás que tengan cuidado."

Krillin se quedó en silencio en consternación, luego se volteó para transmitir el mensaje. Ten Shin Han giró otra esquina... y estaban allí.

El pasillo se abrió repentinamente en una gran cámara octagonal, de techo alto e iluminada solamente por la brillante consola circular en su centro. Inmediatamente la fuerza de golpe se abanicó en una formación defensiva, asegurando todas las esquinas de la habitación, pero parecía apenas necesario. Mientras con el resto del Centro de Detención, el lugar parecía casi desprotegido; no había guardias, alarmas, resistencias. Nada en lo absoluto.

Lo que tal vez preocupaba a Ten Shin Han más que cualquier cosa.

Uno de los semi-Saiyajin, un aprendiz de Beluun si Ten recordaba correctamente, miró desde la mini computadora que había enganchando inmediatamente en la consola mientras entraron, y les sonrió, destellando una señal con los pulgares en alto. "Es esto, Ten Shin Han-san. Nos has guiado justo al lugar. Los prisioneros están todos ubicados en celdas contiguo a esta habitación; las paredes deberían abrirse si sólo puedo encontrar... el comando correcto..." Se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño en concentración mientras presionaba las teclas en la mini computadora, luego sonrió. "Ah. Lo tengo."

Hubo un hidráulico siseo mientras maquinaria escondida comenzaba a funcionar, y la cámara repentinamente fue inundada con una brillante luz mientras las paredes comenzaban a levantarse, deslizándose hacia arriba lentamente hasta que estuvieron abiertas completamente. Ten Shin Han levantó una mano para cubrir sus sensibles ojos contra el repentino retorno de un nivel normal de luz, luego la bajó lentamente mientras se ajustaban.

Y jadeó. Por ahora que las puertas se habían abierto y podía ver los detalles de colores claramente, enviaron un filo de frió hielo justo a su corazón.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás, inconscientemente levantando su mano de nuevo para proteger sus ojos, aunque esta vez no era la luz la que los lastimaba. Eran los colores ---**¡Los colores! Son **_**erróneos**_**...**

Krillin dio vueltas ante el grito de su compañero, volando hacia él. "¡Ten Shin Han! ¡Qué sucede!"

Y entonces ambos se voltearon, sobresaltados, mientras uno de los resistencia jadeó. Temblaron. Bajaron la vista al extraño objeto que se había materializado repentinamente en el medio de su pecho. El objeto desapareció de nuevo igual de repentinamente, dejando un enorme, ensangrentado agujero ---y se cayó hacia adelante lentamente, sus ojos mirando fijamente y amplios. Ten Shin Han arrebató sus ojos lejos a los oscuros colores del hombre, luego se oscurecieron.

Pero no podía ver la pantalla fuera de los terribles colores enturbiando la abierta cámara ahora. Cuando una persona mentía, hacía una fuerte, fea mancha que se quedaba de pie plana como el día en medio de su aura; Ten no podía **evitar** sino ver tal fealdad, ofendía a su ojo. La misma fealdad era incluso más grande cuando llevaba su vista a alguien cuyo corazón era maligno, o cuya mente era retorcida en alguna manera.

La fealdad derramándose de las cámaras justo ahora era más de lo que incluso había visto en su vida, concentrada y abrumadora como un gran, grotesco tumor, pulsante y espantoso. Se volteó de él y encontró que estaba a los lados, viniendo todos a la vez de las siete paredes de la cámara. Para su horror, vio tenuemente a pesar de su vista normal que las ocho paredes, por la que habían entrado, se había cerrado repentinamente, encerrándolos. Y los prisioneros estaban saliendo de sus cámaras.

* * *

El viento sopló en un solitario aullido a través de los baldíos mientras Shiatar caminaba lentamente a través del suelo del gigante cráter, polvo levantándose con sus pasos mientras caminaba. Incluso las tierras de eones de años habían sido pulverizadas. No quedaba nada, ahora, de los cañones; tal vez, eventualmente, los ríos inundarían este cráter y formarían un lago. Tal vez no. No importaba.

Llegando al centro del cráter, se detuvo, y bajó la vista. El polvo desparramado en los estriados patrones de este lugar; era definitivamente donde Vegeta había yacido mientras su explosión lo había golpeado. Y sin embargo no había nada aquí.

¿Lo había desintegrado? No. Todavía podía sentir su ki.

Detrás de ella.

No se giró mientras escuchaba sus pies tocar el suelo, aunque sí levantó su cabeza. Él estaba en silencio detrás de ella, quieto: sólo el viento que soplaba entre ellos, volando su cabello hacia adelante pasando su rostro, levantando un maldito polvo a un lado que se movía hacia el suelo, de manera indefensa.

"Casi," dijo al final, su voz baja y suave. Enojado. "Casi."

**Chikusho.**

"Me hubiera lastimado demasiado si me golpeaba," continuó. "Tal vez incluso me hubiera matado. Te subestimé. No estaba preparado para esa clase de poder, particularmente cuando no has mostrado tal fuerza antes. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que anticipé."

Se volteó. Él estaba de pie ileso detrás de ella, su propio cabello volaba hacia adelante en el viento, sus ojos angostados en líneas. Ella apretó su mandíbula.

"¿Fallé?"

Él asintió. "Me subestimaste también."

Tenía razón. **Kuso.** Apretó sus puños en frustración.

"Lo has hecho bien hasta ahora. Disfruta to pequeño éxito ahora. No tendrás otra oportunidad."

Angostó sus ojos, sintiendo su ki incrementar. "Sólo tendré que asegurarme de no fallar la próxima vez."

"No habrá 'próxima vez'." Él apretó sus puños a los lados, y un aura como rojo sangre tal como acero fundido bordeó su cuerpo, rajando el ya torturado suelo bajo sus pies. Se agachó, sus labios yéndose hacia atrás de sus dientes en un feroz, silencioso gruñido, y siseó, "Me cansé de este juego."

Se arremetió, y Shiatar estaba lista. Se encontraron en un intercambio tan rápido y poderoso que un observador hubiera visto sólo un destello de luz; volando lejos, se disparaban de nuevo hacia el otro, casi saltando, y el aire se desdibujaba entre ellos mientras sus manos y pies colisionaban. E inmediatamente Shiatar se dio cuenta que estaba en problemas.

Giró para enviar una devastadora patada a su cabeza, y falló; casi demasiado tarde logró levantar sus brazos a tiempo para bloquear su salvaje contra ataque, un puño seguido de un pie seguido de un codo. Gruñó mientras atrapaba su rodilla, sólo para girar hacia atrás mientras la frente de él golpeaba con la de ella lo duro suficiente como para hacerla ver estrellas por un momento. Era sólo por instinto que ella esquivaba la mano que cortaba a través del aire donde su garganta había estado, y cuando su cabeza se aclaró jadeó, arrojándose hacia atrás y sintiendo su pie fragmentar unos pocos cabellos. Y seguía viniendo.

**¡Shimatta!** Cada vez que pensaba que había tenido una idea del poder de él, lo incrementaba con ella; sus golpes venían tan rápidos y tan salvajemente ahora que todo lo que podía hacer era protegerse. Estaba gruñendo en creciente ira, su aura una azotadora, mortal llama que explotaba alrededor de él de nuevo, su poder y velocidad incrementándose rápidamente. Ni siquiera podía atacar; toda su concentración estaba devota en mantener sus puños de aterrizar. Bloqueó un golpe que había dejado su brazo entumecido, pero no tuvo otra opción más que mantenerse bloqueando; tan duro como estaba golpeando justo ahora, sólo uno de sus golpes pudo hacer más daño del que ella se atrevió a tomar justo ahora... Y ella estaba a su máximo poder. **¿Cuán fuerte **_**es**_** él?**

Él presionó el ataque y, desesperadamente llamando a sus reservas de fuerzas y habilidad ella no se dio cuenta que lo había mantenido en la había, inconsciente que se habían elevado en lo que quedaba de las nubes, haciendo jirones estos restos con las concusiones de su batalla. Su vista se había angostado para rodearlo sólo a él, y sus sentidos se habían centrado sólo en bloquear y esquivar, girar y arremeterse, girar y contrarrestar. Su mente estaba corriendo; sólo por anticipar sus golpes podía encontrarlos. Sólo por leer cada movimiento de él podía sobrevivir. **No puedo mantener esto---**

Pero entonces, todo cambió. Vegeta se volteó, enviando un puño hacia su abdomen. Era un fuerte, y lo sabía; su cuerpo ya estaba girando para entregar una furiosa patada a su cabeza. En un instante, su mente evaluó la amenaza --la patada tenía el lleno, mortal poder de su cuerpo detrás de ella; el golpe era poderoso, pero no para matarla. Tenía que evitar esa pata a cualquier costo, incluso si eso quería decir tomar el menor de los dos golpes. Su cuerpo ya estaba moviéndose en el mismo instante que su mente decidió: un giro al lado y---

No se dio cuenta lo que había hecho al principio. Sus ojos encontraron los de él; él estaba tan sorprendido como ella. Bajó la vista, sobresaltada, para ver su puño, atrapado en su mano, a centímetros de su cuerpo. Y entonces su pie golpeó a un lado de su cabeza y su visión se volvió oscura de una vez.

Llegó a sólo unos pocos metros de estrellarse en la tierra, y con un supremo esfuerzo logró reunir suficiente concentración para girarse en el aire, levantándose al último instante de pasar casi rozando por el suelo. Aún grogui, bajó la vista y se preguntó por un momento por qué su sombra se veía tan extraña ---y luego las apretadas manos de él golpearon contra su espalda, enviándola al suelo que con tanto esfuerzo había tratado de evitar.

Sólo estaba tenuemente consciente de las rocas hundiéndose en su carne y la gravilla en su boca mientras se resbalaba a través de la tierra, desgarrando una enorme cicatriz en la dura piedra; el dolor de su golpe había borrado casi cualquier otra cosa. Ni siquiera vio el siguiente; algo pesado y puntudo ---probablemente su pie--- golpeando a su lado y arrojándola al aire de nuevo, lanzándola hacia las distantes montañas. Antes que pudiera llegar tan lejos, sin embargo, algo atrapó su pierna y, con una dolorosa llave, la azotó al suelo de nuevo, de cabeza esta vez. Chocó contra la tierra y yació allí de espaldas, jadeando por respirar y luchando para mantenerse consciente.

En algún nivel, podía sentir el ki de Vegeta moviéndose hacia el de ella, escuchar el sonido de sus pasos mientras caminaba hacia el cráter. En ese mismo nivel, estaba apenas consciente de que probablemente estaba apunto de morir; con cualquier cosa que la golpease ahora mismo, era altamente improbable que pudiera ser capaz de levantar un dedo para bloquearlo, y tanto como estaba lastimada, era todo lo que podía hacer para mantenerse en Super Saiyajin. Pero incluso ese poder no podía ayudarla cuando estaba tan débil y mareada para moverse. Estaba penosa, dolorosamente, vulnerable.

La pequeña parte de su mente que todavía estaba funcionando estaba encerrada en un furioso círculo: ¿en qué demonios había estado pensando? Qué diablos la había poseído para bloquear su golpe cuando ella había sabido ---¡sabido!--- malditamente bien que era su verdadero ataque, la patada, de la que ella debería haber tenido cuidado... Se hundió en un doloroso respiro y logró gemir, apropiadamente. **Voy a morir... por hacer uno de los movimientos más estúpidos que haya hecho alguna vez en toda mi vida desde que era una niña medio entrenada...**

Los pasos se detuvieron cerca de su cabeza, y obligó a sus párpados a concentrarse, borrosamente, en su oponente. Vegeta estaba de pie sobre ella, sacudiendo su cabeza en asombro. "Tal vez te subestimé después de todo," dijo, su voz sonando en sus oídos. "No veo cómo sobreviviste alguna vez la arena, si cometiste errores como ese. Pero no importa; esto termina más pronto de lo que esperaba, pero termina no obstante." Levantó una mano hacia ella, y ella sintió más que ver la filosa enorme energía mientras su formidable ki comenzaba a reunirse, juntándose en su palma; el aire se volvía más cálido mientras el reunido poder lo calentaba, y su piel comenzaba a pinchar mientras la mera intensidad de la bola de fuerza que él estaba convocando la hacía sentir vergüenza interiormente.

**No... Llegué tan cerca... Tanta gente cuenta conmigo... No puedo dejar que esto suceda...**

Pero a pesar de lo dispuesta que estaba su mente, su cuerpo no lo estaba. Apretó su mandíbula y luchó para moverse, disponiendo a sus muertas extremidades a levantarse, pero era demasiado mucho, demasiado pronto; nada sucedió. Todo lo que pudo hacer era alzar la vista a su calmado, frío rostro, y vociferar un gruñido de mezclado odio, furia, y frustración a través de sus dientes.

La bola dejó de crecer en su palma; Vegeta bajó la vista hacia ella. "Muere," dijo simplemente. Shiatar abrió su boca para gritar en impotente ira---

Una sombra parpadeó; el aire azotó alrededor repentinamente. Sobresaltado, Vegeta alzó la vista ---y dos pies golpearon en su rostro, enviándolo a volar lejos para chocar a través del labio del cráter, a través de los baldíos, y fuera de vista.

Manos la levantaron; ella parpadeó y logró concentrarse en un rostro, flotando ante su visión. Oscuro cabello, brillantes ojos negros, un cortado cabello pajoso... parpadeó de nuevo, y su cabeza comenzó a aclararse al final mientras se acomodaba para sentarse derecha.

Bardock.

Él le sonrió, apoyándola con una mano en su espalda. "Ko-san. Te has visto mejor."

Ella hizo un esfuerzo y levantó su mano, sus extremidades sintiéndose plomizas pero moviéndose, al fin. Puso sus dedos en su frente y quiso que el mundo dejara de girar. Sorprendentemente, lo hizo.

"Bardock," logró al final, alejándolo cuando pudo sentarse por sí sola. "¿Qué... Tú...?"

Él sacudió su cabeza lentamente, y alzó la vista en cambio, más allá de ella. Bruscamente ella estuvo consciente que estaba sentada en una sombra; alzó la vista a la mirada del niño. Y miró fijamente, preguntándose si estaba alucinando.

Él terminó de quitarse su capa y la arrojó al suelo, bajando sus manos y apretándolas en puños, luego se volteó para bajar la vista hacia ella; una esquina de su boca levantada en una engreída, lúgubre sonrisa.

"Ko," Kakarotto dijo. "Arreglaremos nuestro resultado para otro día. Por ahora, aléjate de mi camino." Se volteó, girándose para mirar en la dirección que Vegeta había sido arrojado; sus ojos angostados, un músculo en su mandíbula tensándose. Y su voz cayó, volviéndose mortal.

"Esta batalla es mía, ahora."

* * *


	22. Parte 22

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Círculo completo**

_(Full Circle)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Bueno, sólo quedan 4 capítulos más después de este... y las cosas se están poniendo vertiginosas. =) Caos ha erosionado sobre todo el mundo de Shiatar, y poco probablemente (aunque esperado, para ustedes lectores, estoy segura) aliados se han unido a ella en la batalla contra Vegeta; considerando que Vegeta la estaba haciendo trizas, es bueno que aparecieran. ¿Qué más podría salir mal para la pobre Ko-san? Sólo digamos que van a ser **largos** cuatro capítulos... ^_-

Algunas esperadas e inesperadas sorpresas en este capítulo; agárrense. ^_^

Una vez más, si les gusta dejen comentarios. Y quiero reiterar: además de los temas adultos y situaciones y palabrotas, este fic contiene muchas escenas violentas. La mayoría de las cuales están empaquetadas en estos últimos 6 capítulos, incluyendo este. Así que si son del tipo no violento, pueden querer saltearse esta parte...

Espero que les guste. =)

Nora

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: Círculo Completo  
(Parte 22: Un cambio en la marea: ¡Un aliado cae!)

"Ellos dicen que ser completamente libre significa sólo que nosotros elijamos las cadenas con las que nos atamos a nosotros mismos. Si este es el caso, sin embargo, ¿entonces por qué cadenas están atados los guerreros? ¿Esas del deber? ¿Honor? ¿Orgullo? Tal vez. Pero creo que las cadenas que atan a los guerreros más fuertes ---las cadenas que les dan fuerzas--- son esas del amor."

---El Líder, **Memorias de la Ocupación,** Pt. 17

* * *

Yamcha miraba a Bulma mientras se movía de un lado a otro lentamente, sus pasos haciendo eco en el Gran Salón. Su corto cabello estaba despeinado por su hábito de detenerse cada pocos segundos para correr dedos a través de él; después de hacerlo, suspiraría, frunciría el ceño, y comenzaría a caminar de nuevo. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, los dedos de su mano derecha golpeando como si estuviera nervios; probablemente quería un cigarrillo. Siempre quería fumar cuando estaba así de tensa.

Pero había algo más que había captado su atención en este caso. Periódicamente se detenía, miraba alrededor, y se temblaba, como si hiciera frío. Él siguió su mirada; no parecía estar mirando a nada en particular, sólo al mismo Gran Salón.

Se movió desde donde estaba cerca de una de las amplias, arqueadas ventanas del Salón, ya no más interesado en mirar el caos que había erosionado dentro de la ciudad. En la distancia, hubo otra explosión, desmoronando una de las masivas torres de la ciudad, y Yamcha sintió las repentinas muertes de cientos de personas. Lo ignoró; años de luchar le habían enseñado mucho sobre suprimir sus emociones cuando era necesario. Después, tal vez, lloraría esas pérdidas en esta batalla. Ahora, sin embargo, alejaba la mirada de la nueva nube de humo que se levantó para unirse con el resto del hollín que se desvanecía saliendo de la ciudad.

Bulma se detuvo de nuevo, bajando la vista a los azulejos de mosaico del piso del Salón, y esta vez él se puso de pie cuando ella cerró sus ojos, como si la vista de las baldosas le hicieran doler. Sacudiendo su cabeza en re aseguración a los otros resistencias que lo miraban curiosamente desde sus puestos defensivos, cruzó la habitación para estar de pie detrás de ella, y poner una mano sobre su hombro.

Ella saltó violentamente y se volteó para encararlo, relajándose sólo a regañadientes un momento después. Avergonzada sonrió, y él levantó sus cejas. "Lo siento. Es la espera. Es duro con los nervios."

Él asintió, entendiendo, pero frunció el ceño. "No tenemos opción; tenemos que mantener esta posición. Este palacio tiene uno de los únicos comunicadores interestelares en el planeta; si lo perdemos..."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Los Saiyajin serán capaces de pedir refuerzos." Suspiró. "El problema es, no sabemos que pudo haber llegado ya. Esos puntos en la pantalla..."

Él sacudió su cabeza. "Probablemente refuerzos ---o escapes--- de las colonias de asteroides En la última comunicación, Beluun dijo que la revuelta había ido bien allí, con todos esos esclavos semi-Saiyajin. Ojalá tuviéramos algunos de ellos aquí." Suspiró, frotándose sus sienes con una mano. "Pero a pesar de todo, incluso si lo que vimos **eran** refuerzos, era sólo cien señales. Cientos de Saiyajin añadidos a los que ya están aquí en la Tierra no son capaces de acallar la rebelión. Las cosas han ido demasiado lejos."

Sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos duros. "Sólo unos pocos Saiyajin pueden hacer toda la diferencia en el mundo si golpean el lugar correcto." Miró alrededor de nuevo, y se encogió de hombros. "No debemos olvidar nunca cuan peligrosos son realmente."

Bruscamente algo se conectó en su mente, y le frunció el ceño. "Has estado aquí antes," exclamó él, captando su sobresaltada apariencia. "Mientras fuiste cautiva. Fuiste mantenida aquí, en el Palacio de Vegeta."

Ella bajó sus ojos. "Sí. Fue en este salón." Sacudió su cabeza. "Kakarotto fue lo suficientemente malo. Sólo estuvo de pie y miró, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Me pregunto, a veces, si él o cualquiera de los Saiyajin incluso tienen sentimientos. Pero Vegeta..." Se encogió de hombros de nuevo. "Nunca he tenido tanto miedo ---o estado tan horrorizada--- en toda mi vida. Mató a los demás con los que fui capturada, y se estaba **riendo** mientras los mataba... pude jurar que gozó la vista de su sangre fluyendo sobre estas baldosas..." Giró sus ojos al piso de mosaico, y estaban profundamente atribulados. "Cada vez que siento ganas de abandonar esto, cada vez que me pregunto por qué estoy luchando, pienso en su rostro. Ese... monstruo."

Él suspiró y asintió, sintiendo la tensión en su cuerpo a través de su hombro, y la haló contra sí por un breve momento. Los demás alejaron la mirada amablemente. La relación entre el rudo guerrero del desierto y la líder de la resistencia era muy conocida, y nadie les daría a regañadientes un momento de confort. Yamcha silenciosamente les agradeció por eso. Habían pasado tres décadas desde que se habían conocido y enamorado, allá atrás cuando ella había sido una niña rica consentida en vacaciones de verano y él había sido un joven auto-entrenado y sin casa que había sido obligado a recurrir a robo de alto vuelo para sobrevivir. Por los primeros años, no había pensado que funcionaría entre ellos; él había tenido dificultad en lidiar con sus avasalladoras maneras, y ella había odiado la auto absorción. Pero cuando los Saiyajin habían llegado, ella había girado su vigorosa personalidad hacia liderar la entonces principiante resistencia; él había girado su concentración hacia el mismo objetivo... y se habían enamorado nuevamente por completo. Había sido duro para él cuando ella había rechazado su propuesta de matrimonio, pero entendió; hasta que su mundo fuera libre, ninguno de los dos podría ser verdaderamente feliz. Así que él aceptó cualquier cosa que ella le dejase tener, y por ahora, era suficiente.

Ella descansó contra él por sólo un momento. Luego se alejó, su expresión de nuevo dura. "Ko-san está enfrentando a ese monstruo hoy," dijo apretadamente. "Su vida está en la línea para comprarnos tiempos. No voy a dejar que sus esfuerzos sean en vano."

Se volteó, llamando a que todos revisen sus armaduras de nuevo, y se inclinó hacia su persona de comunicaciones, aparentemente para hacer otra llamada a Beluun. Yamcha la miró. Ella había cambiado tanto de la inconstante joven niña que había sido; era una guerrera ahora, a pesar de su falta de habilidades marciales. Le molestaba, como siempre lo hacía, que hubiera cambiado tanto... que el mundo la hubiera obligado a hacerlo. **No mereces esto,** pensó de nuevo para ella, como había pensado tantas veces. **Mereces paz ---un buen hogar, un hombre que te ame, e hijos... si sólo pudiera darte eso...**

Ella no lo escuchaba, por supuesto. Y después de un largo momento, él se volteó.

Yendo de nuevo a la ventana, suspiró y descansó contra el umbral, asintiendo ausentemente al otro resistencia de pie allí. "¿Ningún cambio?"

"No mucho." Estuvieron en silencio por un largo momento mientras otra explosión iluminaba el oscuro cielo de la ciudad, enviando un pilar de llama a cientos metros en el aire. La vista por millas alrededor estaba iluminado con el mismo espeluznante brillo, como si el infierno mismo se hubiera abierto y tragado la ciudad entera; no había ningún edificio, parecía, que se hubiera escapado del toque de los fuegos propagándose por todos lados. Su compañero suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Al menos parece que va a llover. Tal vez eso apagará los fuegos."

Yamcha asintió, entrecerrando la vista al cielo. De hecho parecía que iba a llover, y una tormenta fuerte; en la distancia podía ver un masivo nubarrón de tormenta girando hacia ellos rápidamente, el bajo estruendo precediéndola a través del paisaje.

"Hmmph." Miró alrededor, y se sintió fruncir el ceño. "Es extraño. El resto del cielo está claro."

"Unh. No será por mucho, imagino que esa nube está viniendo."

Futomaki tenía razón, Yamcha se dio cuenta, angostando sus ojos para estimar el avance de la nube. Estaba virtualmente hirviendo desde el norte, tomando formas y formas mientras venía... de hecho, nunca había visto una nube moverse así...

**...porque eso no es una nube---**

Sus sentidos lo detectaron solamente un instante después que su mente hiciera la conexión, y jadeó en voz alta, todo su cuerpo endureciéndose. Futomaki lo miró, sobresaltado ---y sus propios ojos se ampliaron mientras él también sentía el terrible, creciente surgimiento de poder girando hacia ellos. Alrededor de la habitación, todos los guerreros se movieron en sorpresa y se giraron hacia las ventanas del norte para ver el peor de sus miedos confirmados.

Bulma corrió hacia ellos, mirando sobre el hombro de él; ella era una de las pocas del grupo que no podía sentir la bajada y flujo de las energías de kis del mundo. "¿Qué es eso?"

No respondió. Sus ojos estaban atrapados en la nube, que ahora estaba sobre la ciudad misma... y resolviéndose en algo que no es una nube, sino miles y miles de diminutos puntos, como gotitas que hacían una neblina. Y mientras se acercaban, esos puntos comenzaban a aclararse también... hasta que Bulma, también, jadeó, finalmente entendiendo lo que estaba viendo.

Saiyajin.

El cielo estaba oscuro con ellos; tapaban las mismas estrellas mientras cubrían la ciudad, bajando y volando en círculos, una obscena bandada de pájaros. Ahora podían el sonido que Yamcha había confundido al principio con un trueno: era el masivo grito de batalla de millones de gargantas, todos surgiendo a la vez en un terrible, unísono bramido.

Y mientras se movían para rodear y envolver el palacio, Yamcha se encerró en los amplios azules ojos de Bulma, y sintió los comienzos de algo como desesperación.

* * *

Ko Shiatar probablemente tenía el metabolismo de un Saiyajin de pura sangre, Bardock decidió, mirándola sacudir su cabeza y ponerse de pie como sino hubiera estado yaciendo semi-consciente en la cicatriz de su propio impacto. Ella definitivamente tenía el temperamento de uno.

"¡Kakarotto! ¡Cómo te **atreves** a interferir!"

El padre de Bardock la volvió a mirar sobre su hombro, y sonrió de reojo. "¿Interferir? Quieres decir, ¿en tu ejecución?"

Ella siseó, su cabello dorado parecía erizarse incluso más recto. "Esta es mi lucha," espetó a través de dientes apretados. "No termina hasta que no esté muerta."

Él se encogió de hombros, cruzando sus brazos y volteando su espalda a ella, mirando a la dirección que Vegeta había volado; ella se erizó visiblemente ante el implícito insulto. "Esta batalla es mía," él repitió calmadamente. "Se ha venido avecinando desde antes que tuvieras la edad de él." Giró su cabeza en la dirección de Bardock. "Tú tuviste tu oportunidad; ahora es mi turno."

"Kisama---" Bardock dio un precipitado paso hacia atrás, mientras sintió a Shiatar acomodarse para saltar; no sabía por qué Kakarotto había decidido intervenir en su batalla con Vegeta, pero sabía mejor que permanecer en el camino cuando dos guerreros luchaban. Particularmente cuando esos dos guerreros eran Super Saiyajin, y él no lo era. Pero entonces Shiatar se detuvo, y Kakarotto se puso rígido, y un momento después Bardock sintió el acercamiento de un ki que había sido la cosa más familiar en su mundo en once años de su vida.

Sobresaltado, se volteó, tensándose mientras una ola de confusas emociones lo golpearon de lleno. Vegeta... **¡Otou---!** Pero entonces sus ojos bajaron a un lado, hacia Kakarotto.

Otou...

Y ahora un rayo de luz dorada se disparó hacia ellos desde el labio más lejano del gran cráter; todos miraron mientras Vegeta se detenía sobre ellos, su aura de volar disipándose, y cayó al suelo frente a ellos.

Sus ojos rastrillaron a Ko Shiatar, que estaba de pie rígida y tensa, lista para luchar de nuevo. Pausó un momento en Kakarotto, angostando los ojos. Se sacudió hacia Bardock, y se detuvo. Se quedó ahí por un largo tiempo.

Bardock miró en respuesta a su padre adoptivo, en silencio... pero temblando poderosamente por dentro. Había imaginado este encuentro, ahora, por las últimas semanas, y su imaginación había conjurado mil escenarios diferentes, mil resultados diferentes. Parte de él quería correr hacia Vegeta y estar de pie a su lado contra estos traidores. Parte de él quería saltar sobre el Heredero al Imperio Saiyajin y sacudirlo, demandarle una explicación de la verdad que Vegeta le había ocultado por tanto tiempo. Otra parte de él no tenia la más mínima idea de qué hacer. Así que se quedó de pie, sin decir nada, mientras los ojos de Vegeta se enterraban en los suyos, insondables. Era un dolor tan agudo como un golpe físico cuando Vegeta miró lejos.

Para centrarse en Ko y Kakarotto. "Entonces," dijo suavemente. "Parece que has ganado unos pocos momentos más de vida," le dijo a la mujer semi-Saiyajin. Ella apretó su mandíbula y levantó sus puños, odiándolo silenciosamente. Luego alejó la vista de Shiatar, descartándola, para centrarse en cambio en su segundo en comando. "Kakarotto. Te he extrañado a mi lado, las últimas semanas."

Los ojos de eran motas de obsidiana bajo cejas de forma cincelada. "No estaré a tu lado de nuevo, Vegeta," dijo fríamente. "Las cosas han cambiado."

Los ojos de Vegeta parpadearon una vez más hacia Bardock, luego de nuevo a Kakarotto. "Ya veo. Has conocido a mi hijo."

"¿**Tu** hijo?" Los ojos de Kakarotto se angostaron incluso más. "No ocultes, Vegeta. Ya han habido demasiadas mentiras."

Vegeta sonrió fríamente, sin humor. "Tal vez." Suspiró. "Bueno, se hubiera descubierto todo eventualmente. Estoy aliviado, para ser honesto; no habían secretos entre nosotros, en los viejos tiempos."

"Yo no fui el que cambió eso." Kakarotto gruñó, sus puños apretándose. "Si hubiera hecho algo para justificar esto, podría entender. Pero te serví, sin falla, por treinta años..."

"Y es por ese servicio que fui piadoso," la voz de Vegeta azotó, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose. "Deberías estar agradecido por eso."

"¿Agradecido?" Kakarotto lo miró fijamente, incrédulo. "Me quitaste a mi **hijo**, Vegeta---"

"Y te quité a tu compañera," el Príncipe interrumpió con dureza, cruzando sus brazos. "Tu compañera **Humana**." Kakarotto palideció, y Bardock frunció el ceño. Él había evitado preguntarle a Kakarotto sobre la esclava que lo había dado a luz durante sus semanas de entrenamiento, sintiendo que era un tema que el otro hombre no deseaba discutir. Pero parecía que estaba a punto de aprender más a pesar de la reticencia de su padre...

Vegeta dio un paso más cerca, su voz cayendo mientras sus ojos se angostaban. "Te tomé de entre los más bajos de los más bajos y te elevé a las alturas dela Élite," siseó. "Te di **poder**. Y tu... me deshonraste." Apretó una mano enguantada. "Con una mujer Humana. Te preocupabas por ella, ¿verdad? Ella era más que una esclava de placer para ti, ¿verdad? Te dolió, cuando te dije que ella estaba muerta, ¿verdad?"

Kakarotto alejó la mirada,y Vegeta escupió a un lado en disgusto. Bardock siguió mirando en sorpresa. **Es cierto,** se dio cuenta con repentina claridad. **Él **_**estaba**_** en pareja con ella. Él... la **_**amaba**_**...** Miró a su padre fijamente, sin saber bien qué pensar. Kakarotto era el segundo guerrero más poderoso en el Imperio ---en la galaxia, en realidad--- y sin embargo... había amado a una mujer Humana. Era increíble. Verdaderamente una deshonra, para un guerrero de su prestigio.

Y sin embargo... eso quería decir que Bardock, a diferencia de casi todo otro semi-Saiyajin en el planeta, había nacido, no de dolor y odio sino... de amor.

¿Entonces qué quería decir eso? Vegeta le había dicho que el amor era una debilidad, una falla Humana que los verdaderos guerreros desdeñaban. Pero él había visto a Kakarotto luchar; él mismo había luchado con el hombre. Su padre era, Bardock no tenía duda, un verdadero guerrero. Y sin embargo...

Vegeta apretó sus dientes. "Debería haberte matado entonces, cuando descubrí la verdad. Uno de mi Élite ---mi comandante más confiado--- se volvió débil, sobre algo tan trivial como una Humana. Me traicionaste." La cabeza de Kakarotto se alzó; abrió su boca como si para protestar, pero Vegeta lo interrumpió. "Pero te dejé vivir." Se burló. "Por tu largo servicio a mí."

Kakarotto se quedó en silencio de nuevo, y los ojos de Vegeta se angostaron nuevamente. "Pero ya no pude confiar en ti; tu espíritu guerrero había sido diluido. Corrompido." Su labio se curvó. "Necesitaba un nuevo consejero, alguien cuya lealtad fuera incuestionable. Y cuyo poder fuese un adecuado cumplido para el mío. Entonces cuando me di cuenta que tu mujer estaba embarazada, elegí no hacerla matar." Rió. "Cuando produjo un hijo, estuve tan complacido que incluso le concedí su vida. La vendí en algún lugar; ella era irrelevante. El muchacho, sin embargo..."

Vegeta se volteó, y Bardock se irguió mientras el Príncipe le sonreía. "El muchacho tiene tu poder, a pesar de ser medio-Humano. Y entonces me lo quedé, y lo crié como mi propio hijo, considerándolo una valiosa inversión de mi tiempo. Terminó saliendo sorprendentemente bien, para uno de tu sangre." Se volteó de nuevo a Kakarotto, su sonrisa desapareciendo tan rápidamente como había venido. "Lo que es apropiado. Él es tu reemplazo, después de todo."

Kakarotto había bajado su cabeza después de su fallida protesta, sin decir nada y sin moverse mientras Vegeta hablaba; ahora levantó su cabeza, y Bardock casi se sobresaltó ante el puro, absoluto veneno en la mirada de su padre. "No más mentiras, Vegeta," gruñó suavemente. "No más."

Él, también, miró a Bardock, y Bardock se sobresaltó de nuevo ante la mirada en los ojos de Kakarotto. La expresión del Señor Feudal había cambiado bruscamente; su mirada mientras observaba a su hijo estuvo una vez furiosa y algo más, algo más suave... algo casi como cariño. Pero...

"Has pasado años mintiéndole al niño," Kakarotto dijo suavemente, manteniendo sus ojos en Bardock incluso mientras le hablaba al Príncipe. "Primero me traicionaste, y ahora lo has traicionado a él." Volvió a mirar a Vegeta, sus ojos endureciéndose. "La lealtad debe ganarse, Vegeta. Y tu no la ganas con más mentiras. No te importa un carajo sobre relación con Chi-chi; si te importara lo que tu Élite hacía detrás de puertas cerradas te hubieras deshecho de Nappa y Radditz hace mucho tiempo. Ninguno de ellos era perfecto ---y tampoco lo eres tu. Ambos de nosotros sabemos de que se trata esto realmente."

Vegeta lo miró de manera regular, su rostro completamente sin expresión. "Tal vez," concordó de nuevo. "Pero han pasado casi doce años desde ese día. Mucho ha cambiado desde entonces. Ya no puedes igualar mi poder ahora, Kakarotto."

Kakarotto se agachó. "No lo sabré hasta que lo intente."

"Todo esto es muy lindo," Ko Shiatar murmurar de un lado, y Bardock parpadeó; casi se había olvidado de su presencia, estaba tan encerrado en la conversación entre los dos hombres. Ella había cruzado sus brazos en irritación. "¿Pero podemos detener el melodrama ahora y volver a la pelea?"

"Paciencia, fugitiva," reprendió Vegeta, sin quitar sus ojos de Kakarotto. "Te mataré en un rato." Sonrió, entonces, a su antiguo segundo en comando. "Y tu, viejo amigo, te honraré matándote primero."

"Espera."

La voz que había hablado sobresaltó a Bardock ---especialmente cuando se dio cuenta que era la suya propia. Todos los tres guerreros parpadearon y se voltearon para mirarlo fijamente; él no estaba menos sorprendido. **¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?** se preguntó de repente... pero luego los miró, y supo. Ko Shiatar, la rebelde y fugitiva semi-Saiyajin... quien le había dicho la verdad. Kakarotto, cuyo juramento de lealtad a Vegeta había sido legendario a través del Imperio, y que ahora estaba listo para matar a su señor... su verdadero padre. Vegeta, su padre adoptivo, que lo había criado como su propio hijo... y que pudo haberle mentido a Bardock sobre prácticamente todo lo que lo había hecho quien era. El hombre que él todavía, en su corazón, llamaba "padre"...

Desesperadamente, miró a Kakarotto. Se había creído un huérfano toda su vida, y sin embargo aquí, ahora, estaba su verdadero progenitor. Había sido un hambre por conocer a este hombre que lo había conducido a buscarlo, siguiendo a una extraña instintiva unión que no podía ni explicar ni cuestionar, para encontrarlo en la pequeña casa en el bosque. En las semanas desde allí, había aprendido más de sí mismo por luchar con Kakarotto, por simplemente mirarlo, de lo que alguna vez hubiera soñado posiblemente. Él era un excelente maestro, el mejor que Bardock había tenido; no se echaba para atrás, y no ponía restricciones en la velocidad a la que su hijo quería aprender, porque él **quería** que Bardock se volviera tan poderoso como él, para que pudieran luchar en serio. De hecho, Kakarotto era tan honesto y franco que Bardock no podía evitar sino estimarlo: aquí estaba un verdadero guerrero, su corazón decía. Aquí estaba un hombre de honor. Y después de haber visto el increíble poder que Kakarotto había convocado para luchar con Ko Shiatar, Bardock no podía evitar sino admirarlo, también. Cuando una vez había encontrado demasiado extraño llamar al hombre "padre", ahora la palabra susurraba en su mente, bailando en la punta de su lengua. Como si el título perteneciese.

Y sin embargo... miró a Vegeta. El Príncipe de los Saiyajin, el guerrero más grande en la galaxia conocida. Su señor. Su padre. Vegeta había estado allí para todos sus momentos más importantes: sus primeros pasos, su primera transformación bajo una luna llena, su primer vuelo, su primera batalla, su primer asesinato. Él había sido un duro maestro, y un severo disciplinario, pero todo había sido hecho, Bardock supo, para sacar su potencial completo. Para darle forma de un verdadero guerrero de los Saiyajin.

**Pero... Yo **_**no**_** soy Saiyajin.** Y allí yacía el problema.

Dio un paso hacia Vegeta, entonces miró con culpa a Kakarotto. "Lo siento, Otousan," dijo suavemente. Desde la esquina de su ojo, vio los ojos de Vegeta angostarse. "Pero tengo que saber."

Las cejas de Kakarotto se levantaron sólo un poco, pero asintió. Bardock volvió a girarse hacia Vegeta, poniéndose rígido. "¿Es cierto?" le preguntó al Príncipe. "Todo lo que se han dicho, todo lo que he aprendido en las últimas semanas... ¿Soy realmente semi-Saiyajin? ¿Es... es él mi verdadero padre? ¿Realmente me quitaste de él, y me dijiste que mis padres estaban muertos?"

Vegeta lo miró fijamente sin expresión por un largo momento. Luego: "Sí."

La palabra dicha suavemente golpeó a Bardock como un puñetazo, pero incluso un puñetazo no pudo haber dolido así de mucho. Bajó su cabeza, sus puños apretándose a sus lados. "No entiendo," dijo, luchando contra las espinas en sus ojos. "¿Por qué me mentiste?"

Vegeta no dijo nada por un largo momento, y el viento sopló suavemente a través del cráter en el que estaba de pie. No podía obligarse a formular otra pregunta que había estado clamando en su mente por las últimas semanas. Las preguntas que circulaban en su corazón, una y otra vez: **¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? ¿Has estado simplemente usándome para lastimar a Kakarotto? ¿Has estado mintiéndome siempre?** Y la peor de las preguntas, la que llevó su mente al día que Vegeta había llamado a Bardock su hijo por primera vez: **¿No significo nada para ti en lo absoluto?**

El interminable ciclo de sus pensamientos se terminaron, sin embargo, mientras pasos se movían hacia él, y alzó la vista hacia la mirada de su padre adoptivo. Vegeta bajó la vista hacia él, su rostro sin expresión, pero sus ojos eran más oscuros que lo usual.

"Siempre has sido un buen hijo conmigo," dijo el Príncipe, y Bardock sintió algo adentro de él torcerse dolorosamente. Alzó la vista hacia el rostro de Vegeta, temblando, anhelando por una respuesta a sus preguntas... una respuesta que él pudiera resistir. Espontáneamente el recuerdo vino a él de nuevo: la mano de Vegeta en su frente, su duro rostro por un breve momento suave...

Vegeta levantó una mano. Bardock contuvo un agudo respiro mientras esa mano bajaba amablemente sobre la corona de su cabeza, rozando sobre su revoltoso cabello y bajo el lado de su rostro. Él alzó la vista, a la sonrisa del Príncipe.

"Pero veo que lo llamas 'otousan' ahora," Vegeta dijo suavemente.

Y golpeó su rodilla en el estómago de Bardock.

El dolor lo tomó completamente por sorpresa. Sus ojos se ampliaron completamente y mordió fuerte, saboreando sangre y bilis repentinamente en su boca, doblándose convulsivamente y cayendo de rodillas. Dolía como nada que hubiera sentido en su vida; incluso Kakarotto nunca lo había golpeado así de duro. Pero entonces Kakarotto nunca lo había golpeado como un Super Saiyajin, con toda la fuerza de ese nivel de poder bajo su golpe. Kakarotto nunca había golpeado para matar. Su cuerpo se apretó en un nudo en el suelo y yacía allí, temblando, luchando para respirar en un pecho que se rehusaba a moverse, encerrado en agonía.

Levemente escuchó el grito de Shiatar de shock y el jadeo de Kakarotto; el pie de Vegeta cayó en su cabeza, presionando hacia abajo dolorosamente. A través de una neblina escuchó la voz del Príncipe.

"Está claro para mí que has heredado la debilidad de tu padre," dijo Vegeta, su voz fría como el hielo. "Lo que quiere decir que ya no me eres de ningún uso. Pero no te preocupes. No sufrirás mucho tiempo."

Bardock obligó a sus ojos fuertemente cerrados a abrirse de repente ---a tiempo para ver el pie de Vegeta arqueándose en una patada apuntada directo a su cabeza. Cuando golpeó, tuvo sólo un instante para darse cuenta que por una vez, Vegeta le había dicho la verdad.

Y no había dolido en lo absoluto.

* * *

Krillin miró fijamente a Ten Shin Han, tratando de comprender por qué el hombre más alto se estaba echando para atrás, sus tres ojos amplios como si hubiera visto algún horror que el resto de ellos no podía ver... pero un sonido desde atrás llamó su atención de nuevo a las puertas que se abrían lentamente. Era Sake, uno de los resistencias Humanos. El hombre parecía estar mirando fijamente a su pecho en sorpresa. Lo que probablemente tenía algo que ver con la mano, dedos curvados en una garra, que de alguna manera había emergido desde el frente de su armadura.

Jadeando, Krillin caminó hacia adelante ---y la mano desapareció, dejando un enorme, sangriento agujero. Sake cayó hacia adelante, sus ojos amplios y mirando fijamente, y Krillin sintió un parpadeo mientras el ki del resistencia temblaba y moría. Miró fijamente al cuerpo, luego alzó la vista.

Una mujer estaba allí.

Ella menuda, casi grácil. Bonita, con cabello rubio cortado en un atractivo corte a lo chico y una esbelta figura. Elegante, mientras sacudía su mano casualmente para quitarse la luego angostó sus ojos a sus uñas y suspiró en exasperación. Puso su mano en su cadera después de un momento, haciendo caso omiso de la sangre, y se volteó para mirar alrededor, su mirada cayendo sobre él. Mientras se giraba, Krillin echó un vistazo al emblema imperial, revestido por un número ---18--- en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaleco. Ella sonrió, y él sintió un escalofrío correr por su espina. Nunca había visto ojos semejantemente fríos y sin emoción en un rostro Humano en toda su vida.

**¿Entonces esta es nuestra trampa?** Trató de sentir su ki, y no encontró nada. **¿Nada? ¿Pero cómo puede ser eso? Todo ser vivo tiene ki...**

Y ahora otro de los resistencias estaba gritando audiblemente, y Krillin se volteó para ver que un joven de cabello negro estaba agarrando a la mujer ---Chirashi, una semi-Saiyajin, y casi del tamaño de un niño--- por la garganta. El número 17 estaba estampado en un emblema en su camiseta negra, y una distante, divertida sonrisa estaba pegada en su rostro. Mientras Krillin miraba en horror, el muchacho giró su muñeca sin esfuerzo, y Chirashi cayó inmóvil. Ella, también, cayó al suelo, su cabeza colgando en un extraño ángulo. Y el muchacho tampoco tenía ki alguno.

Ahora los demás estaban viniendo desde las seis puertas, todos ellos jóvenes, aparentemente Humanos, y con ningún ki perceptible. Y todos ellos compartían los mismos fríos ojos casi sin vida; las mismas pequeñas, mortales sonrisas.

Los diez sobrevivientes de su equipo inmediatamente cayeron, saltando al centro de la cámara para ponerse espalda con espalda, tensos. Uno de los semi-Saiyajin a la izquierda de Krillin gruñó, todo su cuerpo temblando, "¿Qué demonios **son** estos bastardos? Mataron a Chirashi así como así, y no se sienten... vivos..."

"No lo sé," rechinó Krillin, apretando sus puños, "pero no son Humanos, eso es malditamente seguro..."

El muchacho de cabello negro dio un leve paso hacia el cadáver de Chirashi, y les sonrió. "Correcto," dijo afable. "O al menos, ya no somos más Humanos. Hemos sido... mejorados." Sacó sus manos de sus lados, alardeando.

Ten Shin Han aparentemente había superado cualquier visión que lo hubo golpeado un momento antes; Krillin arriesgó un vistazo a su amigo, sin embargo, y vio que el otro guerrero había cerrado su tercer ojo fuertemente, y todavía parecía conmocionado. "Jinzouningen..." respiró, y Krillin frunció el ceño. ¿Humanos **artificiales**?

"Correcto de nuevo," dijo la chica rubia, saltando sobre Sake. "Un poco de cibernética aquí, un par de circuitos en el cerebro allí, y quien lo iba a decir, somos el arma más nueva de los Saiyajin."

"Humanos," dijo otro de los seis, un joven de cabello pálido con ojos grises y una cruel sonrisa arriba del número 19 en su chaqueta, "cada uno de nosotros es tan poderoso como un guerrero Saiyajin de clase alta. Y mira, nos mezclamos muy bien con ustedes ---sin colas, sin escándalos, sin problemas."

"De hecho, sólo somos prototipos," dijo otra, una bonita chica de cabello rojo. Número 20, grabado en la hebilla plateada de su cinturón. "Si pasamos todas las pruebas, comenzarán producciones usando esclavos Humanos en pocas semanas."

Un muchacho más alto con revuelto cabello castaño y el número 21 en el hombro de la manga de su camiseta sonrió. "Y ustedes son nuestro ejercicio de graduación."

Los seis caminaron hacia adelante lentamente, cerrando el círculo más fuerte alrededor de los resistencia. Y Krillin, su corazón golpeaba en su pecho, saboreando el ácido sabor del miedo en su boca, listo para luchar.

* * *


	23. Parte 23

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Círculo completo**

_(Full Circle)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Entonces... je, je, je. ¿No pueden soportar el suspenso? ¿Están realmente **así** de ansiosos sobre lo que va a suceder? Bueno, aquí hay un recordatorio ---pueden tanto ser pacientes, y esperar para verlo justo aquí, o pueden revisar mi página web; subí CC un poquito más rápido allí, y la historia ha sido subida en su totalidad. Si están buscando un recreo de CC, hay algo nuevo en mi página también ---los "Cuentos del Hijo del Futuro." He comenzado escribiendo una serie de historias cortas sin relación sobre ---lo adivinaron--- mi personaje favorito de DB, Mirai Trunks. Uno de ellos es bastante lemonoso, pero los otros dos son bastante lindos, si puedo decir yo misma; revísenlos. También, si quieren estar en mi lista de contactos para recibir una noticia la próxima vez que postee un nuevo fanfic, por favor envíen un mensaje aquí. Eventualmente apareceré para postear todo lo que escribo (bueno, excepto tal vez los lemons) aquí mismo, pero serán capaces de tenerlo mucho antes en la fuente. =)

De todas maneras... bueno, eso es todo. Finalmente llevamos a ver la reacción de Kakarotto a la aparente muerte de Bardock, y Vegeta revela su verdadero poder. Y es...

¿Qué, realmente pensaron que iba a decirles? **Vamos**... =P

Una vez más, por favor envíen todos los comentarios y pedidos por mensajes. Supongo que no necesito repetir la advertencia de la longitud ---si llegaron hasta aquí, creo que saben que es bastante largo. ^_^ 3 capítulos para terminar. **Sí**, sin embargo, necesito repetir la advertencia de sexo, violencia, palabrotas, y temas y situaciones adultas, con énfasis adicional en la violencia. Así que considérense advertidos.

Aquí van, y háganme saber ---por favor--- cuanto les gustó. =)

Nora

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: Círculo Completo  
(Parte 23: El final está cerca: ¡¡La desesperación de un guerrero!!)

"Es un hecho poco conocido que Vegeta-Oji frecuentemente se iba del planeta por razones desconocidas, sin llevar a nadie con él, ni siquiera a su Élite. Es enteramente posible que estos viajes fueran simplemente un método de escape para él; una oportunidad para el heredero del imperio de la galaxia de tener un periodo de 'escaparse de todo' por un tiempo. Es igualmente posible que estos fueran misiones personales, el privado entrenamiento espiritual y físico de un hombre que debe por necesidad vivir su vida ante la mirada pública, y quien también debe mantener su poder. Por todo lo que sabemos, él simplemente podía haber usado tales viajes para visitar amantes desconocidas. A pesar de todo, es todavía otra curiosidad sobre un hombre que deliberadamente se rodeó a sí mismo con misterio. La naturaleza, propósito, y resultado de estos invisibles viajes son desconocidos hasta este día."

---**La Guerra de la Liberación: Una Crónica.** (4ta Ed., Capítulo 41 ["Vegeta-Oji: El Amo del Juego."]

* * *

No podía sentir el ki de Bardock.

Kakarotto miró fijamente, congelado, a la nube de polvo que se había elevado desde la lejana pared del cráter, el accidentado agujero en el cual el cuerpo del niño había sido arrojado después de la feroz patada de Vegeta. Estiró sus sentidos a sus límites, pero no pudo detectar siquiera la más mínima pista de la fuerza vital de Bardock. Pero el golpe que Vegeta había entregado había sido devastador: una patada de lleno en la cabeza, con Vegeta usando toda su fuerza y Bardock completamente abierto al ataque. Era suficiente ---fácilmente--- romper el cráneo del niño. O romper su cuello.

Incluso si el niño estaba inconsciente, debió haber sido capaz de sentir algo. Cualquier cosa.

Un temblor pasó a través de él, y sus puños se apretaron convulsivamente. **No,** pensó, su mente todo menos entumecida. **Primero Chi-chi... y ahora...** Acababa de encontrar al niño, y después de años de no saber que él siquiera existía. Bardock, que era una combinación perfecta de las facciones de Chi-chi y suyas propias. Bardock, nombrado por el propio padre de Kakarotto; era probablemente otro ejemplo del perverso sentido del humor de Vegeta, pero irónicamente, el Príncipe había elegido un nombre que Kakarotto encontró perfecto. Bardock, sólo de once años de edad pero más fuerte por lejos que la mayoría de los guerreros del Imperio, cuyo potencial como guerrero era asombroso... y que ya, dentro de sólo pocas cortas semanas, había logrado ganar el respeto de Kakarotto. Y tal vez algo más que respeto.

Bardock.

Su hijo.

Cerró sus ojos y apretó sus dientes juntos, el mundo alrededor de él repentinamente en silencio salvo por el distante entrechoque de piedras mientras el polvo del impacto de Bardock se asentaba. Polvo y escombros, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de su hijo, una improvisada tumba de montículo de piedra.

**Bardock...**

Se dio vuelta, sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente para fijarse sobre el asesino de su hijo, que aún estaba de pie donde había atacado al niño sólo un momento atrás, sólo enderezándose de la patada... y su visión se nubló de rojo con la salvaje, instantánea furia que rompió repentinamente, dentro de él.

"Vegeta-me..." gruñó, todo su cuerpo temblando con la furia. "**Kisama...**"

Vegeta se volteó, y lo miró; la expresión del Príncipe era fría como el hielo, sus ojos duras rocas ónice. "Entonces. Te preocupabas por el niño, también. No me había dado cuenta del alcance de tu corrupción, Kakarotto. Parece que tuve razón al matarlo, entonces, antes que él comenzara a mostrar más de tu mancha."

Era el último, cruel, colmo. "Onore..." masculló, su voz apenas arriba de un susurro ---y entonces gritó, su furia explotando y fuera de control, surgiendo a través de su aura en una salvaje explosión de poder. Los ojos de Vegeta se ampliaron mientras el ki de Kakarotto brillaba más fuerte que el sol ---y entonces el Príncipe gritó mientras el puño de su antiguo señor feudal golpeaba en su rostro.

Vegeta se disparó lejos, su cuerpo arqueándose mientras volaba a través del aire, y Kakarotto, su corazón en llamas en una feroz fuga de ira, su mente vacía de todo salvo una única motivación ---matar a Vegeta--- hacerlo volar de la tierra para seguir.

* * *

La técnica se sentó en su asiento para mirar a Beluun, que estaba de pie quieto en el centro de la cámara, sus brazos cruzados y su cabeza baja. Había estado de esa manera por varios momentos ahora, desde que habían recibido el último terrorífico informe de su fuerza de asalto al Palacio de Vegeta. Por un momento había considerado hablarle, pero se decidió en contra de eso; había trabajado con el joven semi-Saiyajin el tiempo suficiente como para saber cuando Beluun tenía Esa Mirada en su rostro, a pesar de lo silencioso y quieto que podía parecer, el equivalente a un huracán estaba girando bajo sus castaños ojos.

Esos ojos estaban ahora cerrados en la pantalla de radar, pero viendo algo más completamente cuando habló al final. "¿Tienen todos los transportes de evacuación de la vieja base hecha aquí, todavía?"

La técnica frunció el ceño, desconcertada; el movimiento de la vieja base de la célula Sureña a la nueva estaba siendo manejado por otros, y debería ser la última cosa en la mente de Beluun. "Hai, Beluun-san."

Él asintió ausentemente, y luego alzó la vista, sus ojos repentinamente afilados. Volteándose sin otra palabra, se dirigió a un armario que había sido precipitadamente instalado en la pared de la cámara de comando, y puso su mano en el sensor de palmas que lo mantenía cerrado. La puerta de metal hizo un clic y se abrió, y la técnica miró fijamente en sorpresa mientras Beluun se volteaba de nuevo, bajando la vista pensativamente al dispositivo en su mano, que había tomado de entre varias docenas de otros en el gabinete. Un Scouter, como ese usado por casi todos los Saiyajin en el planeta, lo ordinario suficiente a primera vista salgo por su inusual lente sin color de cristal claro.

"No tenemos opción," dijo suavemente, casi para sí mismo. Y entonces, más fuerte, habló de nuevo.

"Envíen a alguien a la caverna principal," ordenó. "Junten a los niños semi-Saiyajin. Es momento de su primera batalla."

* * *

Shiatar pasó por encima de los arruinados bordes del cráter, revisando las piedras debajo... allí. Aterrizó cerca de una particularmente sospechosa pila de escombros, y comenzó a cavar, arrojando las rocas a un lado rápidamente.

Él estaba casi al fondo de la pila, su inmóvil figura penosamente pequeña cuando ella aclaró la mayoría de las rocas del camino y lo encontró. Tenso ---yacía en tal extrañamente torcida maraña que el corazón de ella se hundió ante la vista de él ---se arrodilló y se acercó, cuidadosamente, para tocarlo.

Por un momento, temió lo peor... pero entonces lo sintió: un leve conmovedor ki, tan leve que era apenas notable. Estaba vivo ---apenas.

Quieta, exhaló en alivio. "¿Bardock? ¡Bardock!"

Sin respuesta. Comenzó a sacudirlo, luego se dio cuenta que podría tener alguna clase de herida espinal; tan duro como Vegeta lo había pateado, no había indicio de qué clase de daño podría haberse hecho. Y podía decir incluso sin tocarlo que el niño estaba seriamente herido; yacía boca abajo, pero podía ver el pequeño charco de sangre que que se había formado bajo un lado de su cabeza. Maldito Vegeta; no podía creer que le hubiera hecho esto a su propio hijo adoptivo... **Realmente **_**es**_** un monstruo.**

Un grito de arroba llamó su atención hacia el cielo, donde Kakarotto estaba haciendo al Príncipe sudar tinta. Estaban luchando equitativamente, por ahora; pero cuando angostó sus ojos para observar más de cerca, pudo ver que era sólo la ira de Kakarotto lo que estaba permitiéndole igualar el poder de Vegeta por el momento. El Señor Feudal estaba incluso logrando mantener a Vegeta a la defensiva, que era mejor de lo que ella había sido capaz de hacer; curvó su labio amargamente en molestia. Pero molesto o no, podía ver ya las señales: Kakarotto estaba atacando salvajemente, dejando su ira controlarlo, y mientras que eso le prestase una temporal medida de fuerza, no sería capaz de mantenerla por mucho tiempo. Y más importante, se dio cuenta mientras captaba una mirada en el rostro de Vegeta y veía el inicial asombro del Príncipe había sido reemplazado por cálculo ---más importante, el Señor Feudal no estaba **pensando**. Ella suspiró en irritación. Habiendo luchado con él antes, sabía que Kakarotto era un increíble guerrero, con una casi innata habilidad de hacer estrategia e improvisar en el momento... pero también lo era Vegeta. Y sólo un tonto atacaría a Vegeta sin dedicar toda su concentración a la tarea.

Una espina en la parte de atrás de su cuello la hizo concentrarse de nuevo en el niño a su lado, y se tensó de nuevo. Su respiración era errática, y podía sentir su ki comenzar a parpadear intermitentemente.

Estaba muriendo.

**Shimatta---** Se acercó para tocarlo de nuevo, ¿pero qué podía hacer ella? Él necesitaba ser puesto en un tanque de regeneración, inmediatamente... e incluso entonces sus posibilidades serían inciertas. Sin uno, no lo iba a lograr.

Apretó sus dientes en frustración. ¡**Maldito** Vegeta! Bardock no era ningún inocente; era sólo un niño pero había sido criado como Saiyajin, y la mayoría de los niños Saiyajin habían asesinado a millones para el momento que llegaban a su adolescencia. Pero él **era** una víctima en esto ---sólo otro peón en el cruel juego de Vegeta, como lo era su padre natural. Estaba mal que muriera por eso. Ella había visto la mirada en los ojos del niño cuando Vegeta había venido hacia él; incluso a pesar que ella había estado congelada, cada sentido le gritaba en silencio que el niño corriese, que se alejase, que no sea un tonto... había habido completa confianza, incluso en el rostro de las mentiras de Vegeta, en la expresión del niño. Más que confianza, de hecho. Perverso como parecía, no había ningún error: Bardock amaba a Vegeta.

Sacudió su cabeza en incredulidad. Los niños Saiyajin no necesitaban amor; eran capaces de crecer y prosperar sin él, y de hecho, a menudo lo rechazaban cuando era ofrecido. Pero los niños Humanos ---y semi-Saiyajin, que eran mitad Humanos--- eran diferentes; sin amor, un niño Humano podía crecer retorcido y sólo medio cuerdo, un monstruo que podía hacer ver a Vegeta amable. Los niños semi-Saiyajin eran más duros; podían resistir sin amor ---ella misma lo había hecho, por muchos años--- pero en algún punto en sus vidas, todos sentían un anhelo por algo más. Compañía, aceptación, incluso calidez... cualquier cosa que fuera esa cosa nebulosa, en algún momento todos la buscaban, así sea deliberadamente o por puro instinto. Los semi-Saiyajin **necesitaban** esa cercanía; era tanto una parte de ellos como el hambre de batalla que venía de su sangre Saiyajin. La sangre Humana los volvía hambrientos de algo más completamente.

Había sido Chi-chi, primero, quien había llenado esa indescriptible necesidad para Shiatar, y una vez que hubo probado ese breve sabor, lo había buscado desde entonces. Con los compañeros de equipo de su célula de resistencia... con los otros líderes de células, Bulma y los demás... con Trunks. E incluso con Bardock, este niño guerrero de ojos fríos... incluso él no era inmune a esa necesidad.

**Pero amar a Vegeta...** Sacudió su cabeza, bajando la vista al moribundo niño, y sintió lágrimas picar sus ojos. Su necesidad debió haber sido grande, de hecho, para que él buscase llenarse de **esa** fría, vacía fuente.

Espontáneamente, sus ojos volvieron al cielo, donde Kakarotto estaba gritando en ira sin palabras mientras golpeaba sus puños implacablemente contra los brazos levantados de Vegeta, su aura ardiendo a su alrededor. Tal vez se había equivocado en su primera suposición ---los Saiyajin no **necesitaban** amor... pero eso no quería decir que no pudieran aceptarlo o experimentarlo ellos mismos. Bardock tenía suerte. Uno de sus padres, al menos, lo amaba en respuesta.

Bajó la vista al niño de nuevo, notando que su respiración se había vuelto laboriosa, y su corazón, bajo los dedos de ella, se volvía lento. Sólo otra víctima, intentó decirse a sí misma. Pero intentar como podía, podía no resignarse a la muerte del niño ---él había tocado demasiados lugares dentro de ella durante el corto tiempo que lo había conocido, sacudido demasiados recuerdos. Cuando lo miró no podía evitar sino ver también una pequeña niña, su corazón ya endurecido y frío, que había aprendido a matar en la arena y se había vuelto bastante buena en eso, pero quien nunca había sido capaz de entender por qué sus victorias le daban tan poco placer. Cuando él se había puesto de pie, temblando, ante el hombre que lo había criado, buscando por alguna clase de consideración paternal, había visto una niña más grande, todavía una niña en realidad, amilanándose en los brazos de una mujer cuyos ojos ya habían visto demasiado dolor, y sin embargo quien todavía poseía suficiente amor en su corazón para compartir sólo un poco de él con un virtual extraño.

Bardock era todo lo que quedaba de Chi-chi además de recuerdos. Y no podía permitir que este legado muriese.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, había puesto ambas manos en el cuerpo del niño. La voz de la razón hizo una última inútil protesta ---si hacía esto, perdería preciada fuerza cuando necesitaba todo lo que tenía para enfrentar a Vegeta. Pero ignoró esa voz. Una cucharada más de fuerza haría poca diferencia cuando Vegeta ya la superaba... pero haría toda la diferencia en el mundo en salvar la vida del niño.

Cerrando sus ojos, se concentró y dispuso una porción de sí misma para entrar al niño, dando fuerza a su golpeado corazón y acomodando su delicada fuerza de vida. No había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudar a sus heridas, pero **podía** ayudar a este niño a repararse por sí mismo dándole fuerza. La fuerza de luchar.

Un momento después exhaló, quitando sus manos, y abriendo sus ojos. Él yacía como antes, inmóvil... pero con alivio ella pudo sentir repentinamente su ki volviéndose más fuerte de nuevo, y sentir la siempre tan sutil señal de su recuperación. Probablemente todavía necesitaba unas pocas horas en un tanque de regeneración, pero ahora, incluso sin eso, viviría.

**Si** se le permitía. Angostando sus ojos en ira, Shiatar se puso de pie y miró hacia el cielo, haciendo un gesto de dolor mientras una ola de mareo pasaba a través de ella; le había dado al niño más energía de la que había pensado primero, y había sido afortunada si un poco de mareo era la única consecuencia. Si Vegeta ganaba esta batalla, se aseguraría que el niño muriese la próxima vez. Su sacrificio sería en vano.

No podía dejarlo ganar. No importaba el costo.

Arriba, Kakarotto estaba en problemas. Vegeta había comenzado a esquivar los ataques del Señor Feudal, danzando a un lado mientras el guerrero más grande enviaba un puño a través de donde su cabeza había estado, inclinándose casi casualmente mientras el pie de Kakarotto siseaba a través de lo que hubiera sido su estómago. El rostro de Kakarotto estaba oscuro con frustrada furia; si algo, el Señor Feudal se estaba poniendo **más enojado**. Y Vegeta había empezado a sonreír.

**Kuso... ¡está jugando con él! El baka yaro se va a hacer matar,** pensó furiosamente. Y lo necesitaba, si iban a derrotar al Saiyajin no Oji.

Concentrándose por un momento para elevar su propio poder, apretó sus puños de nuevo y se disparó en el aire, hacia la ferozmente colérica batalla.

* * *

Las cosas no estaban yendo bien.

Krillin saltó entre uno de sus caídos camaradas y su atacante de cabello negro ---había comenzado a pensar en él como Número 17, por falta de un mejor mote ---soltando un disparo justo en el rostro del Jinzouningen para que pudiera agarrar al hombre y saltar lejos antes que ambos de ellos pudieran ser matados. Cayó hacia atrás al centro de la habitación y yació su semi consciente carga, sólo para girar y precipitadamente erguirse en una barrera con forma de domo de energía mientras el androide de cabello negro lograba aclarar sus ojos y liberar un furioso aluvión de disparos hacia ellos. La barrera sostenía ---mucho para sorpresa de Krillin--- y después de un momento su compañero luchó para ponerse de pie y prestarle su fuerza para la barrera también.

A través del cuarto, Anagi estaba gritando y sosteniendo su pisoteado brazo mientras la Número 19 de pálido cabello se ponía a su lado, riendo; cerca de la puerta principal el semi-Saiyajin Hotetagi estaba intercambiando un casi invisible torbellino de golpes con una adorable monstruo de cabello rojo. **Ella** estaba sonriendo; el rostro de Hotetagi estaba mortalmente serio y goteaba con sudor. Cerca de allí, tres de los resistencia estaban atacando al androide de cabello castaño Número 21, y al joven androide que los estaba sosteniendo ---con facilidad. Más lejos, Ten Shin Han estaba cerrado mano a mano con Número 18, sus dientes apretados en tensión y energía rompiendo alrededor de ellos, y más allá de eso Shisu y Shimisa estaban intentando doblar equipo contra los más pequeños Jinzouningen, Número 16 ---un niño pequeño con facciones que hubieran parecido Saiyajin de no ser por sus extraños, casi incoloros ojos grises. El niño ni siquiera los estaba mirando mientras esquivaba sus golpes, apenas moviéndose incluso mientras sus brazos se desdibujaban.

"Kuso," espetó Tempura, al lado de él, todavía derramando poder en la barrera mientras el androide de cabello negro golpeaba contra ella salvajemente. "¡Son demasiado fuertes! ¡Es casi como luchar con la maldita Élite!"

Krillin asintió, pensando furiosamente. Si las cosas continuaban a este ritmo, serían asesinados de inmediato; los Jinzouningen ni siquiera habían empezado a sudar ---si estas monstruosidades **podían** sudar. Manteniendo en alto la parte de su barrera, arriesgó echar un vistazo alrededor, sus ojos cerrándose en la puerta por la que habían entrado, que se había cerrado después de que hubieran entrado, cerrando la trampa. "Tenemos que salir de aquí," jadeó. "Pero incluso si pudiésemos lograr abrir esa puerta, ellos sólo nos seguirían y nos atraparían---"

Hubo una explosión al lado, y ambos hicieron un gesto de dolor mientras sintieron desaparecer el ki de Anagi como una vela extinguida. Número 19 bajó su cabeza, y rió suavemente. A un lado, el Jinzouningen de cabello castaño giró en un repentino círculo, y los tres de sus atacantes gritaron mientras fueron estrellados en las paredes dolorosamente.

Ten Shin Han arrojó a la muchacha rubia fuera de él y hacia el suelo; ella se puso de pie lentamente, limpiándose y poniendo su cabello de nuevo en su lugar, ilesa y sonriendo. El líder de la célula Sureña apretó sus dientes a esto, luego miró alrededor al resto de su equipo. "A mi marca, ¡saben que hacer!" dijo tajante. Krillin y Tempura se dieron cuenta inmediatamente qué estaba tramando, como el resto de su equipo; si moderar más miradas al demonio de rostro de muchacho que todavía estaba golpeando su barrera, ambos cerraron sus ojos fuertemente y se voltearon.

Incluso a través de sus párpados cerrados, Krillin podía ver la brillante explosión del ki de Ten Shin Han mientras inflamaba en un enceguecedor resplandor. Tan pronto como se desvaneció, abrió sus ojos para ver que el muchacho de cabello negro había caído hacia atrás, los talones de sus manos pegados fuertemente contra sus ojos en agonía. Todo alrededor de la habitación, el resto de los Jinzouningen habían sido enceguecidos de manera similar, mientras los resistencias, que todos conocían la técnica especial de Ten Shin Han del **Taioken**, habían sido todos capaces de retener sus vistas. Era la oportunidad que necesitaban.

Rápidamente Krillin se volteó, disparando un ráfaga a todo poder de energía a la puerta principal; era pesada y armada, pero cayó de sus bisagras a su ataque, y todos corrieron a través de ella para escapar. Krillin se quedó de pie a la puerta, empujando a los otros a través de ella mientras miraba ansiosamente a los Jinzouningen; estaban todos jadeando y parpadeando, sacudiendo sus manos alrededor y tratando de ver a través de ojos temporalmente enceguecidos. Dependiendo de como directamente hubieran estado mirando a la cegadora explosión cuando Ten Shin Han la disparó, podrían ser incapacitados por casi tanto como cinco minutos ---o tan poco como unos pocos segundos. No tenían tiempo que perder. Ten Shin Han fue el último en salir, y Krillin corrió con él a través de los pasillos, echando desesperadas miradas hacia atrás.

"Eso no va a detenerlos por mucho," Ten Shin Han jadeó, después de gritarle a los líderes de su grupo que giro tomar. "No sé cómo vamos a salir de esta..."

Krillin apretó sus dientes. "Intentamos ser sutiles entrando porque no queríamos iniciar las alarmas y tener una horda de refuerzos que vinieran a encontrarnos; creo que es momento de abandonar la sutileza." Miró hacia atrás, sintiendo una ola de pesar a los compañeros cuyos cuerpos habían dejado atrás. Pero serían capaces de llorarlos más tarde, si sobrevivían. "En el nombre de Kami-sama, nunca hubiera imaginado que los Saiyajin hubiesen creado tales abominaciones---"

Se sobresaltó en sorpresa mientras Ten Shin Han arrojaba una ráfaga de energía al techo detrás de ellos, haciendo que el pasillo por el que acababan de pasar se desplomase en una cacofonía de concreto cayendo y metal protestando. Tosieron a través de la nube de polvo que cayó del pasillo, pero siguieron corriendo.

"¿In-sutil lo suficiente para ti?" sonrió el guerrero de tres ojos. Krillin sonrió nerviosamente. Ten Shin Han era generalmente serio y reservado, a veces se olvidaba que el hombre era un poderoso guerrero ---y que tenía un sentido del humor.

"Mucho, gracias. Aunque tenía algo más en mente." Y Krillin levantó su mano para disparar una masiva, vaporizante ráfaga a través del techo arroba. Los otros miembros del equipo se detuvieron, sobresaltados, mientras el humo se aclaraba y venían el agujero de tres metros que habían hecho. Un agujero que atravesó el nivel de arriba, y el siguiente nivel después de ese, y el siguiente... todo el camino hacia el nivel superior de arriba del basto completo subterráneo. Una rápida y sucia salida.

Ten Shin Han destelló a Krillin una incrédula sonrisa antes de indicarles a los demás volar a través de la recién creada salida. "¡Vamos! ¡Apresúrense!" Volvió a mirar a la pila de escombro y curvó su labio en asco. "Aunque no puedo soportar la idea de correr, incluso de esas latas caminantes..."

"Esas latas caminantes acaban de llegar a estar muy cerca de matarnos a todos," Krillin le recordó acalorado. "¡No hay deshonra en reconocer que eres superado! No tenemos tiempo para heroísmos hoy." Alzó la vista mientras otro de su equipo se disparó a través del agujero. "Lo único que me molesta es que nuestra misión todavía está sin terminar; los otros Centros de Detención están vinculados a este..."

"No puede hacerse nada," respondió Ten Shin Han, su rostro tan desolado como el de Krillin. "Podemos intentarlo de nuevo, tomar más refuerzos y volver---"

No hubo advertencia.

La pila de escombros que Ten Shin Han había creado detrás de él para bloquear el paso explotó hacia arriba repentinamente, justo mientras el último de los resistencias excepto por Krillin y Ten Shin Han escapaban a través del agujero en el techo. Los próximos segundos pasaron con agonizante lentitud, dejando a Krillin sintiendo como si él de alguna manera hubiera sido atrapado en alguna surrealista realidad alternativa en cámara lenta. Vio los ojos de Ten Shin Han ampliarse mientras el líder de la célula comenzaba a correr, el primer disparo de polvo y escombros justo comenzaba a golpear pasándolos desde atrás; él, también, comenzó a voltearse, pero repentinamente encontró sus movimientos impedidos. Desconcertado, miró hacia abajo, preguntándose por qué un pequeño bulto había aparecido al frente de su armadura, justo arriba de la placa de abajo a un lado de su ombligo. Mientras miraba, aturdido, el bulto crecía, propagándose hasta que tal vez tenía diez centímetros de ancho, estirando la armadura de manera extraña; bruscamente la armadura se rajó y rompió, y diminutas motas de ella volaron en todas direcciones. Junto con las motas de algo más, algo que parecía como diminutas, relucientes joyas de rubí, que giraron y se desparramaron, atrapando la luz y brillando mientras se dispersaban. Fascinados por las joyas, casi no notó el objeto que estaba emergiendo ahora del agujero en su armadura. Uno... dos... tres... cuatro. Cuatro esbeltos dedos, ociosamente golpeando su camino a través de su carne.

A un lado escuchó a Ten Shin Han jadear y gritar, "**¡Krillin!**" Pero la voz del líder de célula era baja y extraña, como si hubiera sido filtrada a través de melaza. Krillin lentamente alzó su cabeza, sin comprender, y miró atrás sobre su hombro, para mirar en el bello rostro de Número 18. Ella le estaba sonriendo; aturdidamente, intentó sonreír en respuesta, pero descubrió que su boca estaba repentinamente llena de sangre, que goteaba desde entre sus labios antes que pudiera detenerla. Sobresaltado, bajó la vista de nuevo mientras los dedos repentinamente se deslizaron hacia atrás y fuera de vista de nuevo; más sangre chorreó ahora, del agujero que la mano había dejado.

Eso no haría bien. Él acababa de conocer a una encantadora joven mujer, y a pesar que era un hombre casado, no había olvidado sus modales. Alzó su cabeza para disculparse con la señora rubia, y repentinamente se dio cuenta que su visión se había oscurecido, y encontró bruscamente difícil continuar de pie. Sus rodillas se curvaron, y lentamente, muy lentamente, sintió su cuerpo comenzar a caer al suelo.

A través de una desvanecida neblina, haciendo eco huecamente como si fuera de una gran distancia, lo último que escuchó fue la voz de Ten Shin Han, gritando su nombre.

* * *

"KISAMAAA---"

Kakarotto se arremetió hacia Vegeta de nuevo, su sangre todo sino hirviendo en sus venas, su corazón golpeando en su pecho y en sus oídos. Su mente estaba vacía de todo salvo un pensamiento que hacía eco en su cabeza una y otra vez: **matarlo**. Matarlo por Chi-chi. Por los doce años desde entonces, todas las veces que Kakarotto había reprimido su ira a las miles de sutiles bromas e insultos casualmente arrojados. Todas las veces que se había reprimido, cuando había pensado que su corazón reventaría en su pecho si no se liberaba y golpeaba a Vegeta... todas las horas que había pasado en su cámara de gravedad después de tales incidentes, tratando desesperadamente de trabajar la ira que había reprimido antes. Matarlo por Bardock. **Matarlo**.

Su puño se disparó al rostro de Vegeta ---su tres veces maldito, engreído, sonriente rostro--- pero el rostro de Vegeta repentinamente no estaba más allí. Siseó en rabia, sus sentidos y sus instintos trabajando juntos en un mero instante ---y giró, enviando una rápida patada a través de donde Vegeta había reaparecido por un instante. Pero el Príncipe se había ido de nuevo, y Kakarotto gruñó asilvestrado mientras giraba, mirando salvajemente a su blanco.

Allí ---un parpadeo a su derecha. Reaccionó instantáneamente, disparando una masiva ráfaga en esa dirección antes que sus ojos siquiera registraran su oponente. Sonrió con brutalidad, viendo que Vegeta no tuvo tiempo de evadir esta; la había calculado perfectamente. Y este disparo era lo poderoso suficiente como para partir a su alguna vez señor a la mitad...

Los ojos de Vegeta se ampliaron mientras se daba cuenta que no podía escapar al ardiente disparo. Había solo tenido tiempo suficiente para levantar sus brazos, antes que golpeara en él, la fuerza de la explosión resultante casi disparando a Kakarotto hacia atrás. Sonrió, mirando en un salvaje regocijo mientras la esfera de luz rojo sangre se disipaba al final, y el humo comenzaba a separarse lentamente...

Kakarotto jadeó, su ira desvaneciéndose como si hubiera sido empapado en agua helada.

El humo desapareció... para revelar a Vegeta, ileso, sonriéndole a Kakarotto mientras bajaba sus brazos.

"No está mal, Kakarotto," dijo, quitando el hollín de su armadura sin dar importancia. "Obviamente has mejorado mucho en las últimas semanas. Si esto hubiera sido un año atrás, yo hubiera estado en problemas." Se ajustó sus guantes, luego giró su cabeza lentamente alrededor de su cuello, haciéndolo sonar fuertemente. "Tal vez debería haberte enojado hace mucho tiempo atrás. Hubiera hecho nuestras sesiones de lucha mucho más agradables. Pero veo ahora que finalmente has agotado tu ira. ¿Has agotado tu fuerza, también, me pregunto?"

Kakarotto se sobresaltó, y se dio cuenta repentinamente que él **estaba** cansado, su frente goteaba con sudor, su pecho pesando como un fuelle mientras jadeaba. Había estado atacando, a toda fuerza y casi sin detenerse, desde que había arrojado el primer golpe, lo que se sentía como hacía horas atrás. Con un repentino escalofrío, se dio cuenta de su error; no había pensado en nada más más allá de golpear a Vegeta, quitando la sonrisa de su rostro real y vengar a Bardock. Ahora su ki había bajado de manera significante. Todavía tenía más que suficiente fuerza con que luchar ---tomaba mucho más que unos pocos minutos de lucha para agotarlo--- pero ya no podía mantener su fuerza a su máximo nivel. Y, se dio cuenta con un escalofrío incluso más grande, que Vegeta no lo había atacado en lo más mínimo hasta ahora...

Un parpadeo, y Vegeta había desaparecido de repente. Y luego la visión de Kakarotto explotó en una neblina de estrellas, mientras el puño del Príncipe colisionaba contra su rostro.

La mera fuerza del golpe lo tomó de sorpresa; cayó hacia atrás, congelado, pero no tenía tiempo de recuperarse mientras Vegeta, gritando mientras juntaba su poder, golpeó su torso con golpe tras golpe rápidamente, golpeándolo tantas veces que su mente adolorida y entumecida ya no podía mantener la cuenta. Tuvo un breve respiro mientras los golpes a su estómago cesaban, y logró abrir sus ojos... sólo para ver los apretados puños de Vegeta ondeándose en un casi suave arco hacia su cabeza. No se **sintió** suave, sin embargo, cuando el golpe chocó en su cuello, entumeciendo una buena mitad de su cuerpo antes de enviarlo disparado al suelo, abriendo un cráter más pequeño en la tierra dentro del vasto cráter debajo.

Kakarotto sacudió su cabeza, luchando para aclararla, y obligó a sus ojos a alzarse de nuevo. Vegeta era sólo una diminuta, brillante mota arriba... pero o la visión de Kakarotto era poco fiable, o esa mota estaba creciendo rápidamente. **¡Shimatta!** Por supuesto estaba creciendo, porque Vegeta estaba viniendo hacia él en una picada a toda fuerza, su aura brillando detrás de él como la cola de un cometa, juntando tremendo impulso mientras venía. Kakarotto jadeó, luchando para moverse, pero sus miembros lo traicionaron; sólo pudo levantar su magullado cuerpo lentamente y enderezarlo. Lentamente, demasiado lentamente. Y a la velocidad con la que el Príncipe estaba viniendo, Vegeta lo hundiría más profundo en el agujero que se convertiría en su tumba, o simplemente lo rompería por la mitad cuando golpease. La luz del aura de Vegeta brilló como el sol; Kakarotto se tensó en expectativa de agonía---

---y una imagen borrosa parpadeó a través de la visión. Un instante después, la luz rápidamente creciente del descenso de Vegeta se fue repentinamente. Sobresaltado, Kakarotto miró a un lado, para ver que la estela del aura de Vegeta repentinamente había hecho un ángulo recto hacia la lejana pared del cráter.

Y al lado de él, Ko Shiatar se acomodó en el suelo, sus puños apretados y los dientes juntos. Él la miró fijamente, shockeado, mientras ella le arrojaba una furiosa mirada.

"¡Levántate, kisama!" dijo bruscamente. "¡No estará caído por mucho tiempo!"

El entumecimiento estaba desapareciendo; lentamente se levantó del cráter impactado y se puso de pie. Para mirar en respuesta a la muchacha semi-Saiyajin. "Dije que esta era mi pelea, baka me," gruñó.

"Tuviste tu oportunidad," respondió en burla, "y no lo has hecho mucho mejor que yo. Enfréntalo, Kakarotto, este bastardo es más fuerte que cualquiera de los dos. La única manera en que vamos a derrotarlo es si trabajamos juntos."

"¡Yo lucho mis batallas solo!"

Ella parpadeó de nuevo, y él se sobresaltó mientras ella re aparecía frente a él repentinamente, agarrando el borde de su traje donde salía de la armadura de él con una mano. Su rostro era salvaje, sus ojos Super Saiyajin feroces. "¡No permitas que tu ira te vuelva estúpido, Kakarotto! ¡No puedes darte el lujo de más errores!"

Él golpeó la mano de ella para alejarla, sintiendo mucha de esa ira ahora. "Él mató a mi hijo," gruñó.

"Tu hijo," replicó, "está vivo. Mientras estabas perdiendo allí atrás, yo estaba salvando la vida de ese pequeño tonto. Y a pesar que su padre está actuando como el tonto más grande justo ahora, estoy **intentando** salvar la tuya, también, ¡y la mía!"

Sobresaltado, se giró en la dirección que Bardock había sido arrojado por el asesino ataque de Vegeta... y se dio cuenta que podía sentir el ki del niño ahora, débil pero fortaleciéndose gradualmente. "Masaka..." Volvió a girarse hacia ella, sintiendo bruscamente que el ki de ella estaba más bajo de lo que debería haber estado, y dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Lo impresionó hasta el alma; ellos eran enemigos, y sin embargo ella había salvado a su hijo...

Una explosión sacudió el lado lejano del cráter, y bruscamente Vegeta se volvió a disparar entre sus posiciones. Un hilo de sangre había corrido desde un nuevo corte en su frente, pasando su ojo para correr por una mejilla en una línea carmesí; lo hacía ver vagamente demoníaco mientras los miraba, sus ojos angostados y de profundo ónice. Kakarotto se tensó y se agachó, listo para luchar; a su lado, Ko lo seguía apropiadamente. Vegeta tomó sus posiciones con una mirada.

Y sonrió.

"Entonces han decido luchar contra mí juntos," acentuó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Que así sea." Se movió para limpiarse la sangre de debajo de su ojo. "No les servirá de nada."

Sonaba tan seguro... pero Kakarotto frunció el ceño, angostando sus ojos a su antiguo señor. "Estás mintiendo, Vegeta," dijo bruscamente. "He luchado contra ti por años; conozco tu poder. Estás casi a tu límite ahora."

"No puedes soportar contra nosotros dos," añadió Ko, apretando sus puños. "Esto terminó, kisama."

La sonrisa de Vegeta desapareció. "Baka," le dijo a la chica. "Ya no estás más en la arena, semi-Saiyajin. Nunca supongas predecir el resultado de una verdadera batalla. Pensé que habías aprendido eso ahora. Sin embargo," y descruzó sus brazos, "lo has hecho bien,mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez esperé. Cada uno de ustedes." Su mirada se movió un poco para incluir a Kakarotto, que sopló. "Y tu eres un tonto también, Kakarotto, si realmente crees que conoces mis límites." Sonrió levemente ante la mirada del rostro de Kakarotto.

"No he tenido una batalla así de buena en mucho tiempo," el Príncipe continuó suavemente, "lo que es un cumplido, les aseguro. Sin embargo, me he cansado de esto. Mientras me encantaría quedarme y luchar contra ustedes toda la noche, tengo otros asuntos; como tan amablemente señalaste, semi-Saiyajin, gente está muriendo mientras hablamos. Podría preocuparme menos sobre ellos... pero este todavía es **mi** planeta. Y es momento, creo, que le recuerde a la multitud ese pequeño hecho."

Levantó sus manos, apretadas con gracia en puños. "Pero antes de matarlos ---y al niño, noto; he de tener que ser más minucioso la próxima vez ---quiero recompensarlos, por darme una lucha tan agradable. Ustedes dos serán los primeros en ser testigos de mi verdadero poder; consideren esto una muestra de mi gratitud." Sonrió.

Al lado de Kakarotto, Ko se tensó, mientras la muchacha semi-Saiyajin tal vez sentía alguna premonición de la que él no tenía conocimiento. "Masaka..." susurró, casi entre dientes. Esa fue la única advertencia que Kakarotto tuvo.

Lo sintió venir antes que golpeara; una sensación de creciente, enferma, como si un titánico volcán que había permanecido aletargado por milenios hubiera, repentinamente y sin incluso un temblor previo, impredeciblemente decidido a golpear todo de una vez y liberar siglos de presión acumulada en un pantagruélico cataclismo demoledor de continentes. La sensación de inconmensurable presión era la misma mientras Vegeta cerraba sus ojos, bajando su cabeza y hundiéndose en un profundo agache; su baja voz gruñó mientras el poder reunido dentro de él se elevó en un tono y volumen lentamente, a tiempo con la fuerza que se estaba hinchando dentro de él. Un helado viento comenzó a soplar alrededor de ellos, y hubo un leve, apenas notable temblor de la tierra, por sólo un momento.

Y luego el ki de Vegeta explotó.

Hubo un casi perceptible chasquido, mientras algún invisible, desconocido umbral fue pasado. Y luego la voz de Vegeta se elevó en un monstruoso aullido que hacía eco que retumbaba a través del campo y se deslizaba alrededor del tazón del gran cráter, aplastándolos desde rocas de miles de rostros. Se enderezó y arrojó su cabeza y sus brazos hacia atrás, su cuerpo levantándose lentamente del suelo mientras el viento se elevaba con la fuerza de un huracán, haciendo volar fácilmente rocas del tamaño de cápsulas espaciales; Kakarotto y Shiatar, jadeando en shock y horror, eran presionados duramente para mantenerse de pie. Grandes, ardientes arcos de luz rojo sangre se disparaba desde la nada para golpearlo y envolverlo y dispararse desde él, desgarrando grandes profundos cortes en la tierra alrededor de ellos. Y mientras la voz del Príncipe llegaba a un ensordecedor crescendo, un punto donde Kakarotto, sus ojos se ampliaron y se congeló y sus brazos instintivamente se levantaron frente a su rostro, con temor que sus tímpanos pudieran finalmente reventar, el acumulado poder disparado de él en una masiva ola tipo tornado, rompiendo la tierra en un radio que se propagaba rápidamente desde donde él estaba de pie, demoliendo los lejanos bordes del cráter, desmoronando más las ya maltratadas montañas en la distancia, y sacudiendo el planeta entero con su mera, absoluta furia.

La concusión no los golpeó quitándolos del suelo, pero sí los envió unos buenos diez metros hacia atrás, sus pies dejando sendas gemelas en la destrozada tierra, antes que pasara, Kakarotto tosió el polvo que había soplado en su rostro y boca y bajó sus manos al final, su mente girando en el periodo posterior de poder que había sido disparado pasándolo. Aturdido, alzó la vista, notando ausentemente desde la esquina de su ojo que Shiatar también estaba bajando sus brazos y parpadeando... y luego vio a Vegeta.

El Príncipe estaba de pie coronado con una pálida aura de color dorado brillante tan vasta, tan intensa incluso ahora cuando la primera explosión había pasado, delgados parpadeos de ardiente luz blanca alrededor de él periódicamente, como si tal aura no pudiera ser satisfecha con una simple manifestación de luz. Los cambios físicos, su entumecida mente notó mecánicamente, eran sutiles; el cabello del Príncipe parecía estar más derecho, de alguna manera, y sus ya angulares ojos se habían vuelto más largos, más angostados, más mortales. Era más grande, más delgado, cada músculo suyo definido en líneas tan afiladas que parecían grabados en piedra. Pero los cambios físicos no eran nada comparado al terrible, abrumador poder que brillaba alrededor de él y a través de él como los corazones de miles de millones de soles ---como si cada estrella en la galaxia, reunida junta en una masiva fusión, hubiera descendido a la Tierra, estableciéndose en el corazón del hombre que era su canal. Su avatar.

A su lado, Ko estaba todo sino llorando en desesperación. "No, oh no," estaba murmurando una y otra vez, su voz temblando con miedo y desesperanza. "No. Oh, por favor, esto no..."

Vegeta alzó su cabeza, sus ojos centrándose en ellos, y su rostro podría haber sido ese de un autómata por toda la expresión allí. Los ojos de él solo, congeladas orbes bajo cejas dorado sol, están vivos en ese rostro: se fijaron en Kakarotto y Ko con una malévola, asesina mirada. La promesa de infierno estaba en esos ojos. El Príncipe levantó un dedo, y lo apuntó hacia ellos; Kakarotto sintió un shock de miedo parecido a electricidad moverse a través de él.

"Ahora se terminó," les dijo, su voz un suave, sibilante susurro que tocó ambos sus oídos y mentes. "Ahora, mueren."

* * *


	24. Parte 24

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Círculo completo**

_(Full Circle)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Es momento de crujir, amigos; quedan dos capítulos más. ^_^

Está bien, aquí está una rápida respuesta a las preguntas que deberían estar en sus mentes a este punto: sí, eso era SSJ2 lo que Vegeta hizo liberar al final del último capítulo. No, Shiatar no se va a convertir en SSJ2 dentro de poco, mucho menos en este fanfic. No, tampoco Kakarotto. Y sí, alguien va a morir, pronto.

Allí. Eso debería mantenerlos interesados. =)

De todas maneras, por favor recuerden que si les gusta dejen comentarios. Enfatizo de nuevo que este capítulo y los dos que quedan son extremadamente violentos, al igual que con una batalla de Dragon Ball (sí, algunas de las escenas son tomadas de las verdaderas batallas de DB; deberían haberlo reconocido hasta ahora). Las situaciones sexuales ya están bastante terminadas para este punto, aunque este todavía es un fic con situaciones adultas; han sido advertidos. Las palabrotas continuarán, por supuesto; ¿qué es una batalla de DB sin unos pocos "¡Kuso!" y "¡Shimatta!"?

Aquí tienen. Espero que les guste. =)

Nora

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: Círculo Completo  
(Parte 24: Ganancias y pérdidas: El costo de la victoria)

"A un lado de los Scouters, que lo cierto es que son altamente inexactos, no ha habido todavía un dispositivo inventado que pueda medir apropiadamente esa nebulosa energía conocida sólo como 'ki'. Por siglos, esto había confundido incluso a los más altos científicos del Imperio. La esencia del problema yace en la fuente del ki mismo; el poder parece ser generado en gran parte por la mente, y es responde altamente bien a tales cosas como el estado emocional, experiencias de vida, etc. Así que en esencia, el ki es un poder del corazón ---una visible, funcional manifestación de un individuo mismo. Así que no es una maravilla que el ki nunca haya sido medido con precisión; ¿cómo alguien puede calcular el valor de un alma?"

---Dr. Arnold Gero, "Un Examen Fisiológico y Psicológico de los Saiyajin." **Estudios Xenológicos,** 24 (2): 671-742.

* * *

Todos los demás sintieron el incremento del ki de Vegeta cuando los primeros temblores golpearon el palacio, golpeando las grandes arañas del Gran Salón y agrietando las columnatas de mármol, e incluso a pesar que Bulma no podía sentir el poder por sí misma, le tomó sólo la observación de un momento de notar que el rostro de sus camaradas estaban horrorizados, y e de los Saiyajin estaban eufóricos. Era una simple cuestión de allí deducir lo que había sucedido.

Cerró sus ojos, alejando la vista de los Saiyajin reunidos que estaban de pie sobre ella y los recientemente capturados resistencias en el Gran Salón, desesperada. Había tomado sólo unos pocos momentos para los resistencias estar completamente abrumados cuando una falange del Saiyajin había simplemente volado en el Palacio, todo sino ignorar sus fuegos en retorno. Habían simplemente habido demasiado de ellos; mitad del grupo que Bulma había guiado para capturar el palacio estaban muertos, asesinados en segundos por la masa de Saiyajin. Pero sus captores habían sido cuidadosos, notó ella, en mantener algunos de los resistencias vivos. Particularmente ella misma. Tres semi-Saiyajin habían muerto intentando protegerla; ella evitaba las lágrimas. Más muertes en su alma... pero ahora no era el momento de sufrir.

En cambio alzó la vista al alto Saiyajin con capa que aparentemente había guiado el asalto para re capturar el palacio; les estaba sonriendo, brazos cruzados y cola ondeando sinuosamente frente a él, mofándose de ellos mientras sus camaradas seguían mirando y sonriendo. Como si no fuera lo humillante suficiente que Bulma y los demás hubieran sido puestos de rodillas, obligados a permanecer allí con sus manos detrás de sus cabezas. Lord Pinachi, se había nombrado a sí mismo.

"Entonces. Vegeta-sama ha liberado su máximo poder," les dijo, regodeándose. "Y es más de lo que incluso alguna vez soñé. Este es el fin de su patético movimiento."

Yamcha, al lado de Bulma, suspiró en frustrada exasperación. Su rostro estaba fuertemente lastimado por los golpes que Pinachi le había dado durante la fallida lucha unos pocos momentos antes, pero ella estaba contenta de ver que su espíritu estaba impertérrito. "Si no fuera por Vegeta, hubiésemos ganado ---justo como la última vez," gruñó. "¿Cómo te hace sentir saber que un grupo de 'patéticos' Humanos y semi-Saiyajin hacen a todos tus 'superiores' Saiyajin verse como débiles?" se burló.

Pinachi frunció el ceño y sacudió su cola, etiquetando a Yamcha en el pecho ---justo arriba del punto donde Vegeta había roto dos de sus costillas anteriormente. Yamcha jadeó y se dobló en agonía; Bulma comenzó a acercarse hacia él, pero se detuvo cuando Pinachi volteó una mirada de advertencia hacia ella. El Lord Saiyajin sonrió.

"Tuviste suerte dos veces," respondió al comentario de Yamcha. "Pero tu suerte se terminará esta vez. Vegeta-sama anticipó su ataque; les permitió destaparse ustedes mismos en su palacio porque sabía que eso lo haría incluso más fácil para nosotros a la hora de rodearlos. Fueron tontos si pensaron que podían ser más ingeniosos que el Saiyajin no Oji... pero no esperaba menos. ¡No son más que esclavos fugitivos, después de todo!"

Los demás Saiyajin rieron, y tan pronto como Pinachi se dio vuelta, Bulma se inclinó para tomar una mejor vista a Yamcha; él estaba pálido, pero parecía estar recuperándose. Él alzó la vista hacia ella y le dio una pálida sonrisa, y ella suspiró; para el momento que todo esto terminara, era muy probable que unas pocas costillas rotas fuesen la menor de sus preocupaciones. Ella alzó la vista a Pinachi de nuevo."¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotros?"

El Lord Saiyajin volvió a mirarlos sobre su hombro, y sonrió. "Serán dados como regalos a Vegeta-sama. Estoy seguro que él disfrutará de matarlos personalmente."

Ella suspiró, sus hombros desplomándose. Y en el Gran Salón de nuevo. Excepto que esta vez, Vegeta no tendría razón para mantenerla viva.

La desesperación la llenó. **Esto no puede ser todo,** pensó desesperadamente, amargamente. **Años de lucha, años de escondernos y luchar y planear, y llega a esto...** Miró alrededor a los demás, sintiendo su corazón ser arrebatado ante la desesperanza en sus rostros. Ellos habían escuchado el informe justo antes que la falange hubiera atacado; los refuerzos Saiyajin se estaban juntando en Ciudad Vegeta, preparándose para el asalto final en el cual barrerían todo el planeta y voltearían la marea de la rebelión de nuevo a su favor. Los puntos que habían sido vistos en la pantalla de la computadora anteriormente no habían sido cápsulas de un sólo hombre, habían sido **transportes**, cada uno cargando casi cien guerreros cada ---Vegeta había llamado a un tercio completo del Ejército Imperial, sabiendo que sus meros abrumadores números aplastarían la resistencia más allá de la resurrección esta vez sin importar cuan ocupado estuviera él. Bulma alejó la mirada de sus compañeros. Todo esto era su culpa. Se había confiado demasiado, después de jugar los juegos de Vegeta por años... se había olvidado que él cambiaba las reglas cuando él quería. El juego había terminado ahora, y ella ---junto con toda la gente de la Tierra--- había perdido.

Pero en ese momento, gritos desde afuera llamaron la atención de ambos prisioneros y captores, y ella alzó la vista mientras Pinachi fruncía el ceño, moviéndose hacia la ventana para mirar sobre la ciudad. Bulma sonó su cuello y angostó sus ojos, con un shock viendo que un pequeño grupo de figuras se cernía en el aire entre el aún masivo ejército Saiyajin y el palacio. El grupo era pequeño, sólo tal vez quince personas o menos ---y mientras ella miraba fijamente, se dio cuenta que todos sino uno de ellos no era más grande que un niño...

"¿Beluun?" Yamcha susurró en asombro, sus propios ojos más afilados que los de ella. Habló suavemente, pero ninguno de los Saiyajin estaba prestando atención alguna a ellos de cualquier manera; se habían ido todos para ponerse de pie junto a Pinachi a la ventana. "¿Qué demonios está haciendo él aquí... y por qué demonios trajo **niños** con él...?

**¿Niños?** Bulma miró fijamente de nuevo, y se dio cuenta que era cierto; Beluun era la más alta, delgada figura cerniéndose en medio de una masa de pequeños, todos ellos agrupados cerca de él. **¿Qué diablos---?** "¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Él conoce el protocolo; se supone que él es el líder en mi ausencia--- Demonios, él **escribió** el protocolo..."

Parecía que los Saiyajin estaban tan confundidos como los resistencias. Más allá del grupo que Beluun y los niños formaban, las masas que cernían de los refuerzos Saiyajin simplemente miraron fijamente, como si no pudieran creer que un hombre y un puñado de pre-púberes niños hubieran venido a desafiarlo. Bulma no podía creerlo tampoco.

"No lo sé," Yamcha dijo suavemente, sus ojos angostándose, "pero mira."

Ella miró a la dirección que él estaba indicando. Todos sus capturadores se habían ido hacia la ventana, dejando a los resistencias completamente sin vigilancia. Inmediatamente ella captó su significado.

"Pero los de afuera---"

"Ellos no importan," respondió él en un entusiasta susurro. "Podemos escapar a través de las alcantarillas de nuevo, como hicimos en esa redada. Pero ahora es nuestra única oportunidad de tomar a los bastardos con la guardia baja---"

Ella miró alrededor a los demás; habían estado escuchando, y se veían lo entusiasta suficiente. Era afortunado que los Saiyajin no hubieran puesto collares a ninguno de los semi-Saiyajin; los collares especiales para esclavos bajaban la habilidad de elevar y controlar el ki gravemente, y no tendrían oportunidad sin sus mejores guerreros. Era otra marca de la sobre confianza de los Saiyajin; ellos obviamente asumían que no necesitarían los collares cuando los resistencias eran superados en números de tal manera. Pero ahora, la sobre confianza podría funcionar de su parte.

Bulma asintió, y vio los rostros que habían estado completamente abatidos unos pocos momentos antes que repentinamente mostraran sonrisas de esperanza. Ella sonrió para sí misma, una vez más compartiendo indirectamente su entusiasmo; ella podía no ser una luchadora, pero podía entender cómo se sentían. Esto podría ser completamente inútil; podrían morir todos aquí y ahora. Pero al menos morirían luchando.

"Está bien," dijo ella susurrándoles. "Vamos."

* * *

Beluun flotó ante el grupo más grande de Saiyajin que hubiera visto alguna vez en su vida, e hizo algo que nunca había hecho en todos sus años: rezó.

Lo hizo en silencio; no necesitaba que los niños vieran su miedo. Schala tocó su brazo, y él bajó la vista a la pequeña niña rubia que le sonreía, sus ojos brillando a través del Scouter que parecía tan extraño en su pequeño rostro. "¿Entonces podemos empezar?" preguntó.

Suspiró. Le molestaba, mucho, que tuvieran que recurrir a esto. **Niños,** pensó, mirando alrededor de ellos. **Todas nuestras esperanzas, sostenidas en tan pequeñas manos...** Pero mientras los miraba, sus ojos contradecían su pensamiento. Niños podían ser, pero ellos eran niños semi-Saiyajin, y niños de la resistencia. Habían nacido bajo sitio y criados en medio de guerra; incluso el más joven de ellos había crecido luchando. Cuando él había tenido su edad, había aprendido a matar; tal vez era parte de la niñez de los semi-Saiyajin, que todos ellos tengan que enfrentar tales momentos de verdad.

Y... alzó la vista, a los miles de Saiyajin que cernían sobre los ardientes restos de Ciudad Vegeta, mirando a Beluun y a su improvisada fuerza de golpe. Había momentos donde incluso los niños tenían que luchar... o morir.

Le sonrió a Schala, y miró alrededor a los demás. "Pueden empezar," les dijo. "Traten tan duro como puedan recordar: sólo los Saiyajin. ¿Ne?"

Asintieron, y sonrieron entusiastas mientras se volteaban y dispersaban, todos emocionados. Él sonrió para sí mismo, mirándolos, y repentinamente se sintió mejor. Típico; esto era sólo un juego para ellos. **Y si esto funciona, debería ser el juego más grande que ellos hayan jugado alguna vez...**

Un alboroto detrás de él llamó su atención, y miró alrededor para ver que Bulma y los demás habían tomado ventaja de la distracción de los Saiyajin y habían logrado liberarse ellos mismos. Unos pocos segundos después, sonrió mientras vio que sus antiguos captores eran arrojados, inertes, desde las amplias ventanas del palacio. Bien; ahora los otros resistencias serían capaces de escapar mientras Beluun y los niños mantenían al resto de los Saiyajin ocupados.

Estaba a punto de girarse de nuevo cuando hubo un temblor desde una de las ventanas, y Yamcha salió volando, cargando a Bulma bajo un brazo. Beluun frunció el ceño cuando se acercaron.

"No deberían estar aquí," les dijo.

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti," Bulma se arrastró de los brazos de Yamcha; Beluun estuvo complacido de ver que ninguno de los dos parecía muy dañado. "Beluun, qué---"

Huno un extraño sonido de uno de los niños, a unas pocas docenas de metros, y los tres se voltearon a mirar. Bulma y Yamcha miraron fijamente en shock, Beluun asintió para sí mismo, complacido. Era el comienzo.

El joven había activado su Scouter, y había comenzado inmediatamente la tarea para la cual había sido diseñado. Delgados cables metálicos salían de él; envolviéndose, como araña, alrededor de la cabeza del niño para asegurar el dispositivo, y la clara luz de la lente en una pantalla. No eran Scouters normales, ninguna extensión de la imaginación; no tenían los circuitos apropiados para comunicaciones y no serían capaces de leer un sentou ryoku si la vida de sus dueños dependiera de eso. Pero sí tenían un propósito muy especial, por los cuales habían sido cuidadosamente modificados, y los que la resistencia iba a beneficiarse de ahora en adelante.

Estos Scouters, Beluun, podían proyectar la luz de la luna.

Ya había comenzado. Beluun miraba mientras el niño gruñía y se inclinaba, su cuerpo temblando violentamente; todo alrededor de él, los demás niños también estaban en varios estados anteriores de transformación, sus pequeñas figuras vibrando poderosamente mientras su sangre Saiyajin despertaba su máximo alcance. Schala gruñó salvajemente mientras su cuerpo comenzó a expandirse, sus ojos ya mirando fijamente y todo menos ciega, llena sólo con enfurecida inteligencia animal; su cola azotó violentamente mientras su rubio cabello se alargó y oscureció, volviéndose castaño y cubriendo progresivamente su rostro, sus brazos, todo su cuerpo. Más allá de Schala otro niño siseó mientras sus mandíbulas se abrían amplias de manera inhumana, sus dientes crecidos largos y filosos. Cerca otra niña estaba creciendo rápidamente; ya tenía la mitad del tamaño del palacio, y no era más reconocible como algo cerca de Humano. Y así todos los niños, firmemente sujetos incluso a través de espesa piel castaña en cables que se habían expandido con cada masiva cabeza, sus Scouters continuaban proyectando sus pequeña, pálida luz en un salvaje ojo rojo sangre.

Beluun rápidamente empujó a Yamcha y a Bulma hacia atrás; no resistieron, mirando fijamente en shock sin palabra mientras los niños completaban sus transformaciones en oozaru. Más allá de ellos, el ejército de Saiyajin flotaba, congelados en shock y lentamente creciente horror. Mientras una, las grandes, monstruosa criaturas que alguna vez habían sido niños se voltearon hacia sus enemigos, y rugieron un ensordecedor grito de batalla que sacudió la ciudad entera hasta sus cimientos.

Beluun miró a sus compañeros; los ojos de Yamcha estaban todo menos cayendo de sus cavidades, y Bulma estaba pálida como la luz de la luna misma. Le sonrió a la Líder. "¿Qué sucede?" le dijo en broma. "¿Te olvidaste que hiciste los Scouter luna para mí hace unos años atrás?"

"S-sí," tartamudeó en respuesta. "Y no pude entender para qué los querías entonces, ya que ninguno de los semi-Saiyajin adultos tenían colas..." Los Saiyajin estaban mirando salvajemente, desesperadamente, pero era la noche de una luna nueva; sin los Scouter luna, no podían transformarse ellos mismos para encontrarse con esta nueva amenaza. Beluun rió vengativamente; incluso mil de estos soldados de clase baja no eran rivales para un solo oozaru.

"Es mi trabajo pensar en planes de contingencia," respondió, luego se puso serio. "Nunca soñé que alguna vez tuviésemos que usar esto. Pero no tenemos otra opción; esta es nuestra última esperanza."

Todos miraron fijamente mientras Schala y los demás rugían de nuevo, y luego saltaban justo hacia las masas de Saiyajin, agitando sus brazos, rastrillando docenas de guerreros del cielo a la vez, alejando de un golpe los disparos de los Saiyajin como muchas mordidas de mosquito. Habían sólo quince oozaru, contra un ejército de casi un millón... lo que quería decir, Beluun pensó con engreimiento, que los caminos estaban por cambiar.

"Tú, Beluun-san," Yamcha murmuró en gran admiración, "eres un hombre de muchos talentos."

Él los miró, midiendo por un largo momento, y luego asintió solemnemente. Siempre había sido difícil para él confiar en los demás... incluso estos, sus amigos. "Aa. Y de muchos secretos."

Ellos lo miraron fijamente, desconcertados por sus crípticas palabras, mientras se volteaba y se alejaba de ellos, de nuevo hacia la batalla; se detuvo a unos pies de distancia, sin voltearse.

"Incluso Ko-san no sabe sobre esto," les dijo suavemente, sabiendo que su voz sería llevada por el viento a pesar de la cacofonía de la batalla enardecida ante ellos. "No estoy seguro por qué nunca le dije, o a nadie más. Ella siempre ha sido la guerrera; yo siempre usé... otros métodos. Ellos te enseñan a nunca revelar todas tus armas, cuando pasar por el entrenamiento para convertirte en un asesino; supongo que los viejos hábitos tardan en morir. Pero cualquiera sea la razón, los trucos de un asesino no me servirán de nada ahora. O tal vez... tal vez es mejor si pienso en esto como... mi más grande truco."

Era extraño para él, incluso a pesar de que habían pasado dos años desde que lo había obtenido; supuso que una vida sin eso era algo que simplemente podría olvidar. Pero sacó su cola de alguna manera a través de la discreta rendija que había cortado en la parte de atrás de sus pantalones sueltos, y sonrió un poco mientras escuchaba a Bulma y Yamcha jadear detrás de él. Su shock no fue nada comparado a lo que él hubo sentido cuando la cola se había regenerado espontáneamente en lo espeso de la última batalla contra los Saiyajin. Pero sin embargo había llegado a eso, sabía como usarla. Y dado el daño que quince niños oozaru medio crecidos estaban haciendo a los Saiyajin ahora mismo, uno completamente crecido simplemente pondría el sello en su victoria.

Sacó el Scouter que había reservado para sí mismo de su cinturón y se lo puso, llamándolos sobre su hombro. "Mejor salgan de aquí," les dijo. "Nunca he hecho esto antes; no puedo estar seguro que no los atacaré también. Dudo si seré capaz de controlarme yo mismo." Se volteó para encender el dispositivo, ajustándolo en su rostro. "Todos los Scouters están programados para cuatro horas. Eso debería ser tiempo más que suficiente. Vuelvan y búsquennos; debería terminar todo para entonces."

Absoluto silencio detrás de él, y se volteó para mirarlos sobre su hombro; ellos estaban mirándolo fijamente como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza junto con la cola. Él rió ante su turbación, y levantó un pulgar en un desenfadado saludo.

"No se preocupen," les dijo. "Hemos ganado esta batalla, ¿no lo ven? Si Ko-san y todos los demás hacen su parte, entonces habremos ganado la guerra." Sonrió. "Ahora. ¿Por qué ustedes dos no se van a casa, y nos dejan divertirnos un poco?"

Sin palabras asintieron, aún con los ojos amplios. Beluun esperó hasta que hubieran comenzado a volar lejos antes de voltearse hacia los Saiyajin, poniéndose su Scouter luna, y presionando el botón.

* * *

Bardock estaba lastimado en maneras que no sabía que fueran posibles. Su cabeza palpitaba, tan duro que rugía aturdida en sus oídos, y cuando se levantó sobre sus brazos, casi tuvo arcadas a la agonía que se propagaba en su vientre. Se mantuvo quieto por varios largos momentos, luchando contra la náusea y saboreando sangre junto con bilis en su boca. Para lo que se sentían horas, le tomó toda su fuerza simplemente permanecer consciente, acurrucado en sus manos y rodillas en el polvo y preguntándose si la humedad goteando de su frente era sudor o algo menos agradable.

**Otousama...** Pensar era un esfuerzo, pero el pensamiento vino de todas maneras,y con él, un diferente tipo de dolor. **No. Vegeta. Él intentó matarme...**

Su estómago se torció de nuevo, y esta vez se curvó por completo, agarrando su vientre y temblando mientras su frente tocaba el suelo. Momentos pasaron, y al final la náusea comenzó a calmarse.

("Siempre has sido un buen hijo conmigo.")

Sacudió su cabeza, machacando su frente en la tierra de gravilla como si pudiera de alguna manera barrer el recuerdo de las palabras de Vegeta de su mente. Más mentiras. Vegeta lo había usado. Si el Príncipe se hubo preocupado alguna vez por él, había sido en una casual, superficial manera, la manera en que uno se preocupaba por una útil mascota... o un buen esclavo. Y después de todo, él era sólo un semi-Saiyajin.

Kakarotto había sospechado lo Vegeta iba a hacer, recordó amargamente, su mente volviendo al momento de traición. Cuando le pidió sus disculpas a su señor de sangre, el Señor Feudal había asentido en aceptación... pero los ojos del hombre viejo habían estado inquietos. Kakarotto sabía las profundidades de crueldad que Vegeta era capaz de tener... y sabía que la lealtad contaba para nada para el Príncipe. Vegeta había sido cercano a Kakarotto por décadas antes de traicionarlo. Bardock había sido un tonto en esperar que sus propios meros once años significaran algo en lo absoluto.

Se había preguntado, no hace mucho tiempo, por qué Kakarotto había parecido tan indiferente sobre la elección que Bardock enfrentaba, por qué el Señor Feudal no había parecido preocuparse por el cambio de lealtad de su hijo. Ahora entendía. Kakarotto había sabido que sólo sería una cuestión de tiempo antes que Bardock aprendiera la lección por sí mismo: la lealtad iba en dos direcciones.

**Me llamó hijo. Lo llamé padre...**

Padre. Kakarotto, a quien él había conocido sólo unos pocos días... Kakarotto, a quien lo habían entrenado para odiar, y criado para matar... Kakarotto, quien ni siquiera había sabido que tenía un hijo hasta su batalla con Ko... Kakarotto merecía mucho más la designación de paternidad que Vegeta.

Pero incluso así... cerró sus ojos, diciéndose que el amargo sabor en su boca era meramente bilis, y la comezón de sus ojos era sólo polvo. Y se quedó allí, su rostro presionado en el suelo, mientras la tierra comenzaba a sacudirse a su alrededor.

* * *

Shiatar miró fijamente a lo que Vegeta se había convertido, e hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes en su vida. Rezó.

**Esto no es justo, hijos de puta,** pensó salvajemente a cualquiera sean los dioses que estuvieran escuchando. Sin sorprenderse, no le respondieron.

Kakarotto estaba mirando fijamente a Vegeta, sin comprender, sus ojos amplios con shock ante la increíble aura saliendo del Príncipe. "Masaka..." respiró el Señor Feudal en respeto. Shiatar se movió para tomar el brazo de él, con urgencia.

"Kakarotto. **Tenemos** que luchar juntos, ahora," le siseó, tratando de no notar cuan duro su corazón estaba latiendo en su pecho. "He visto esto antes. ¡No podemos luchar contra esto solos!"

Se abstuvo de añadir el hecho que no pensaba que tuvieran mucha oportunidad juntos, tampoco; cuando Trunks había alcanzado este nivel de poder, había destrozado a un Super Saiyajin con no más esfuerzo del que tomaba golpear a través de un pedazo de papel. Y no había ningún error que Vegeta había ido más allá de Super Saiyajin; podía sentir la misma enorme, aterradora sensación de ki que Trunks había manifestado, sentir el poder de él irradiando contra su misma piel. Una fresca, fría gota de sudor por su espina, y en su rostro; por segunda vez en su vida, se sintió completa y absolutamente impotente. Desesperada. No; incluso con Radditz, había sentido **algo** ---un hambre de venganza, y un deseo de hacer lo que sea que tomase para que él pagara por su asalto en ella. Ahora, sin embargo, enfrentando a Vegeta, toda su resolución se había ido. Ninguno de sus trucos podría ayudarla. Sus posibilidades de ganar acababan de pasar de delgadas a ninguna, y el sabor de eso era vinagre en su boca.

Kakarotto le estaba frunciendo el ceño a Vegeta; ella estaba levemente confortada en ver que su antiguo enemigo también estaba sudando profusamente. "¿Qué...? ¿Trabajar juntos?"

Vegeta hizo un hmmph, sobresaltándolos a los dos. Sus fríos, fríos ojos se fijaron en ellos. ¿Trabajar juntos?" preguntó, y sonrió. La sonrisa parecía extrañamente fuera de lugar en su vacío rostro. "¿Realmente creen que eso hará incluso la más mínima diferencia?" Su sonrisa se expandió. "Puedo matarlos juntos o separados, me importa poco. Planeo tomarme mi tiempo, sin embargo, con ambos de ustedes."

Shiatar se tensó, agachándose; si iba a irse, se iría luchando. Kakarotto también se hundió en un agache, aparentemente pensando lo mismo. Vegeta rió, su aura golpeando alrededor de él.

"Veo que no aprecian mi poder verdaderamente," dijo suavemente, y un escalofrío se disparó por la espina de Shiatar a la velocidad con la cual la sonrisa del Príncipe desaparecía. Como si su sonrisa hubiera sido solo superficial, una máscara puesta sobre la malevolencia. Y luego, tan rápidamente como la sonrisa había desaparecido, Vegeta repentinamente se había ido, también---

---y junto a Shiatar, los ojos de Kakarotto se abrieron amplios, mientras el puño de Vegeta atravesaba su pecho.

El Señor Feudal gritó, o intentó hacerlo; sangre volaba de sus labios y salpicaba contra la mejilla de Vegeta, y Vegeta sonreía, quitando su mano. Shiatar miró en horror, su mente entumecida (**¡tan rápido!**), mientras el Príncipe dio un paso atrás para evaluar su manualidad.

No fue una herida inmediatamente mortal; el puño había entrado justo debajo de la conyontura del hombro y clavícula de Kakarotto, y aunque probablemente había fragmentado uno de sus pulmones, incluso eso no era suficiente para matar a un Saiyajin de repente. Mirando fijamente a la herida, sin embargo, mientras Kakarotto se tambaleaba, cayendo sobre una rodilla, sintió otro escalofrío mientras se dio cuenta de su importancia. Vegeta podría sólo así de fácilmente haber matado a Kakarotto con ese golpe. El hecho que no hubiera querido hacerlo era que quería jugar con ellos un poco más antes de enviarlos a sus muertes.

Kakarotto, sus ojos vidriosos con shock, bajó la vista a las gotas de sangre derramándose sobre la rocosa tierra frente a su mano. Luchó para levantarse, no pudo, intentó de nuevo, y finalmente logró ponerse de pie... sólo para tropezarse, estar sin equilibrio, y caer hacia adelante sobre Vegeta. Vegeta no se movió, su expresión se mantuvo en blanco, mientras Kakarotto se hundió contra él casi con cariño, luchando en llevar aire a su maltratado cuerpo. Débilmente, rió contra el hombro de Vegeta.

"Entonces esto... es lo que... viene," jadeó, y rió de nuevo. "Debería haberte... desafiado... tiempo atrás. No puedo... igualarte esta vez, Vegeta."

"No, no puedes." Vegeta habló suavemente, pero su voz cargada claramente hacia Shiatar; sólo por un momento, pensó que había escuchado arrepentimiento en su voz. **¿Arrepentimiento? Todavía debo estar en shock... o tal vez me golpeó más duro de lo que pensé...**

"Fuiste mi guerrero más grande, Kakarotto," Vegeta continuó tranquilamente. "Estuve orgulloso de ti una vez."

Kakarotto rió de nuevo, cansadamente; su sangre estaba comenzando a teñir el suelo oscuro a los pies de Vegeta. "Estuve orgulloso... de servirte... una vez," respondió.

"Lo sé." Vegeta dio un paso atrás; Kakarotto se tambaleó salvajemente, pero logró mantenerse de pie. "Pero esos días terminaron."

Giró entonces, casi más rápido de lo que Shiatar pudo ver, y pateó a Kakarotto; el otro hombre voló para chocar contra la pared lejana del cráter, pero no antes que Shiatar viera la nueva, anormal curca que había aparecido en el brazo del Señor Feudal.

Jadeó, y se movió hacia adelante; Vegeta se volteó para mirarla con su frío, vacío rostro, y ella se detuvo donde estaba de pie, su corazón congelándose en su pecho.

"Espera tu turno," dijo el Príncipe suavemente, y le dio la espalda para caminar hacia Kakarotto.

* * *

El inconsciente cuerpo de Krillin se hundió, se estrujó, y se inclinó hacia el suelo. Ten Shin Han dio vueltas para enfrentar al demonio de encantador rostro de cuya mano goteaba la sangre de Krillin. "**¡Kisama!**"

Ella sólo sonrió y sacudió su mano húmeda de manera refinada, sacudiendo gotitas de sangre en la pared cercana. Él caminó a tientas con sus sentidos por el ki de Krillin y lo encontró todavía presente, aunque desapareciendo rápidamente; su amigo podría sobrevivir si ellos podían llevarlo de nuevo a la base y a un tanque de regeneración, pero tenían que sacarlo de aquí primero. Ahora.

Detrás de él, la mayoría de los demás habían escapado a través del agujero en el techo; sólo Tempura quedaba detrás de ellos, y él podía sentir al joven semi-Saiyajin enlistándose para luchar. Pero ahora, más allá de la mujer que llevaba el número 18 en su chaqueta, podía ver las figuras del otro Jinzouningen, caminando casualmente a través de los escombros; no había necesidad para ellos en apresurarse. Sin duda perseguirían al resto del equipo lo fácil suficiente una vez que estuvieran en el aire. Y una vez que hubieran eliminado el equipo, probablemente se unirían a los Saiyajin, y diezmarían la resistencia del planeta.

Tenía que detenerlos aquí.

Dio un paso pasando a Krillin, mirando a la muchacha rubia con cuidado. "Tempura. Lleva a Krillin de nuevo a la base, ahora."

La androide mujer alzó la vista hacia él, alzando una delicada ceja rubia; detrás de él, Tempura farfulló. "¿Qué demonios vas a hacer? Vamos, tenemos que irnos, ¡ahora!"

"Nos atraparán antes que lleguemos a cien metros," Ten Shin Han respondió tranquilo. "Ahora cállate y llévatelo, y sal de aquí. Él tiene una esposa, maldición. Yo los mantendré aquí. Ve."

Un cambio detrás de él mientras Tempura levantó la inerte figura de Krillin y se movió hacia el agujero del techo; el otro guerrero se detuvo por un instante, sin embargo, antes de despegar. "Ten Shin Han-san..."

Ten Shin Han se movió en una posición de combate, y juntó sus manos frente a él; la muchacha rubia movió su cabeza curiosamente, sonriendo en suave diversión. Los otros cinco Jinzouningen se detuvieron, poniéndose detrás de ella; el muchacho de cabello negro se puso de pie a la vanguardia, sonriéndole a Ten Shin Han con sus manos en sus caderas.

"Ve," Ten repitió. Y luego, más suavemente: "Dile a los demás..." Bajó sus ojos brevemente. "Diles adiós por mí."

Frío silencio detrás de él. Pero después de un momento, Tempura obedeció, y sintió el breve ki surgir mientras el otro hombre voló lejos con su carga. Y Ten Shin Han estaba de pie solo, enfrentando a seis Jinzouningen.

La muchacha rubia levantó su mano sin sangre y corrió un mechón de cabello de su rostro; Número 17 rió. "Muy heroico," dijo la criatura que parecía un joven Humano de cabello negro. Ten Shin Han sabía mejor. Él podía ver sus colores, y cualquiera sean los que fueron alguna vez, ya no eran más Humanos. Incluso sus mentes habían sido pervertidas, para servir a los Saiyajin. "¿Quedándote atrás para comprar un escape para tus amigos? El auto sacrificio es muy noble."

La muchacha rubia rió, moviéndose para ponerse de pie junto al muchacho; juntos así, podrían haber sido imágenes espejo del otro, hombre y mujer, el cabello de ella claro y el de él oscuro. "El auto sacrificio es estúpido," dijo ella, "cuando no tiene ningún punto. Él no puede posiblemente tener esperanzas de poder enfrentarnos a todos nosotros, ¿verdad?"

Ten Shin Han cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en sus manos frente a él. No había usado esta técnica en años; era poderosa, para estar seguro, pero el precio de usarla era generalmente mucho más alto de lo que había estado dispuesto a pagar. Ahora, sin embargo, el precio sería demasiado alto si **no** la usaba. Por un momento casi se echó para atrás; había mirado a la muerte fijamente en la cara muchas veces durante sus años, pero nunca lo había hecho tan dispuesto. Pero no tenía opción. Estos monstruos eran poderosos; demasiado poderosos, de hecho, para incluso los Saiyajin que habían patrocinado su creación. Los Saiyajin habían sido tontos en instalar tal poder en estas criaturas; ¿quién sabía cuando su programación cesaría de funcionar? Y entonces estarían perdidos, y todo sino imparable. Tal vez un Super Saiyajin podía derrotarlos, pero cualquier guerrero debajo de ese nivel ---y eso incluía a todos en la Tierra--- no tenían posibilidad contra ellos. Amenazaban más que la resistencia; amenazaban al planeta mismo.

¿Entonces no valía la pena el precio, de salvar tanto?

El poder estaba listo, traído y girado de los hilos de su fuerza de vida; se concentró y tembló, sintiendo su ki entero expandirse y crecer y luego centrarse en sus manos. Dolía, convocar el poder; sentía como si cada nervio de su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo, cada célula temblando. Su corazón latía en su pecho, más fuerte, más fuerte, mientras el poder crecía. Nunca había convocado tanto poder de una vez antes; por un momento sus rodillas temblaron, pero luego la disciplina las aseguró. Tenía que golpear un golpe, arrojando todo su poder de una vez. Era la única manera de eliminarlos a todos.

Sus manos brillaron de repente, contorneadas en una deslumbrante nimbus blanca; los seis androides jadearon, bruscamente sintiendo la magnitud del poder que él estaba convocando. Él los ignoró, manteniendo dos de sus ojos cerrados. Su tercer ojo estaba fijo en sus manos, viendo la sorprendente complejidad de su propio ki concentrado allí. Lo sobresaltó ---en todos sus años, nunca había sido capaz de ver los colores de su propia aura antes. Había sido sólo una desilusión para él; él no era un hombre vanidoso. Pero ahora, al final, podía ver los complejos patrones de luz y sombra, deslumbrantes colores y prístinos blancos, todos mezclados juntos en un tapiz estampado por cada experiencia que hubo tenido en su vida. Años de entrenamiento, batallas, luchas... solo. No, no solo. Estaban Yamcha, y Krillin, y Beluun, y Bulma, e incluso la joven Ko-san. Había estado Chaozu, el más verdadero amigo que alguna vez hubo tenido... maldito los Saiyajin por matarlo. Había estado Lunch, la única mujer que hubo amado... ella, también, esperaba por él en otro sitio. Y una docena, cientos de otros rostros. Todos camaradas. Amigos. Había vivido una larga y significativa vida, y la riqueza de ella ---de todo lo que él era y todo lo que él estaba había estado destinado a ser y todo lo que había logrado, todo lo que lo hacía **Ten Shin Han**--- giró y brilló en medio de colores que emanaban de sus manos.

Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso en su vida.

Abriendo todos sus tres ojos, miró a los Jinzouningen y vio la realización de sus propias inminentes muertes parpadear en sus fríos, apenas Humanos rostros, y sonrió. Encerrándolos en el cuadrado formado por sus manos juntas. Dijo, suavemente y con malicia: "Ganamos, esta vez."

Y luego les disparó su vida.

* * *


	25. Parte 25

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Círculo completo**

_(Full Circle)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Más preguntas podrían estar preguntando a este punto... sí, uno de los "buenos chicos" murió al final del último capítulo. No, no será resucitado con las Esferas del Dragón ---no **hay** Esferas del Dragón en el mundo de Shiatar, porque Kami murió de edad avanzada, sin saber que él era un Namekkuseijin, y Dende no se convirtió en el siguiente Kami. Entonces sí, está muerto para siempre. Lo siento.

Y esa es una buena razón para mi próxima advertencia: este es el capítulo más violento en todo el fanfic, amigos, con algunas escenas bastante gráficas. Han sido advertidos. Por favor recuerden ---si les gusta, dejen comentarios. De lo contrario, no puedo pensar en nada más sobre qué advertirles; queda sólo un capítulo más. Prepárense. =)

Espero que les guste.

Nora

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: Círculo Completo  
(Parte 25: Antes del alba: El juego final de Vegeta)

"Nunca he creído en la maldad. A lo largo de todos mis años de luchar, a pesar de todos los horrores de guerra que he visto, siempre intenté ver las cosas desde todos los lados, comprender los problemas en el contexto. Incluso los Saiyajin, a pesar de sus malvadas acciones, no son verdaderamente, intrínsecamente, completamente malvados; hemos visto que incluso el más alto de ellos es capaz de la amabilidad... consciencia... amor. De hecho, es sólo la completa ausencia de esas capacidades que postularía como evidencia de 'maldad'. Y entonces el concepto de maldad va contra toda probabilidad y lógica; seguramente no hay Humano, semi-Saiyajin, o Saiyajin cuyo corazón esté completamente vacío de estas simples, básicas cualidades.

"Y si lo hay... bueno. Nunca he sido particularmente religiosa, tampoco, pero... puedan los dioses ayudarnos a todos."

---El Líder, **Memorias de la Ocupación,** Pt. 13.

* * *

La conclusión de un buen juego, Vegeta reflexionó para sí mismo, era mejor que el sexo.

Caminó hacia el cuerpo caído de Kakarotto, ignorando la consternación de Ko Shiatar detrás de él, y sonrió brevemente para sí mismo. Oh, el sexo era lo agradable suficiente en corto término, pero habían algunas cosas con las que simplemente no podía comparar. Un simple encuentro sexual no podía ser estirado por años, por ejemplo. O tal vez podía; no le importaba. A pesar de todo, no había nada más que él encontrase que pudiera compararse con la emoción de un final de juego.

Considerar, por el momento, a Kakarotto. Vegeta sintió otra sonrisa estirarse en su rostro por sólo un momento. El Señor Feudal había comenzado este juego él mismo el día que había superado a Vegeta por cualquiera sea el breve tiempo que había durado; ahora, Vegeta estaba finalmente haciéndole pagar ese terrible insulto. Podría haber matado a Kakarotto ese día hace tanto tiempo, pero eso no hubiera sido casi tan satisfactorio como lo que había hecho en su lugar. Había infligido heridas en la misma alma de Kakarotto de las que el hombre nunca se había recuperado completamente, y todo sin golpearlo siquiera una vez... simplemente quitándole una baja mujer Humana y el mocoso media raza que ella había engendrado. Era la propia falla de Kakarotto, por supuesto; él no debería haber sido tan débil.

Ko Shiatar era un caso similar, aunque puramente accidental; cuando Vegeta había dado a la campeona semi-Saiyajin a Radditz como pareja, no había soñado que hubiera estado estableciendo en movimiento una secuencia de eventos que llegarían a este punto. Dos de sus Élite, muertos; un tercero rebelándose contra él, sin duda porque ella había sido la que descubrió y le dijo a Kakarotto la verdad; su palacio destrozado; la resistencia revitalizada; caos sobre todo su preciado planeta... Suspiró. Y todo eso a pesar del trato de Radditz a ella y al patético desafío con el que ella había luchado contra Vegeta pocos meses antes. No podía evitar sino admirar a la muchacha; ella había estado todo menos debajo de su atención sólo un puñado de años atrás, y ahora ella realmente había logrado convertirse en una Super Saiyajin e incluso obligarlo a revelar su máximo poder. La mataría, también, por supuesto; ella había causado demasiados problemas para quedar impune. No que su entrometimiento hubiera sido más que una inconveniencia; los subordinados eran siempre reemplazables, y un planeta era sólo un planeta, después de todo... pero ella se había atrevido a oponérsele, y por eso tenía que morir.

Bardock era la jugada amarga en todo el juego. A pesar de sí mismo, Vegeta se había apegado al niño; había mostrado tal promesa hasta últimamente. Pero ahora, parecía, la influencia de su padre lo había corrompido más allá de recuperación, y eso sólo después de unas pocas semanas. Vegeta suspiró en resignación. Tal vez el experimento había estado condenado al fracaso desde el principio, dada la mancha en la sangre de Bardock; a pesar de todo, era una falla, y el niño tenía que ser destruido.

Aún así, había algún beneficio en ser quien lo mataría. Sería un apropiado último golpe para Kakarotto, decidió, matar a su recién encontrado hijo ante sus ojos. Asesinaría al niño como un aperitivo, para que la rebelde pudiera ver la muerte de sus aliados ---y sus esperanzas--- antes que ella se encuentre con su propio final. Kakarotto, sin embargo, sería el curso principal de su venganza.

Se detuvo, habiendo finalmente alcanzado los escombros cerca de la pared lejana del cráter, donde Kakarotto yacía. El Señor Feudal estaba todavía consciente ---apenas--- jadeando por respirar a pesar de la enorme herida en su pecho. Vegeta sonrió de nuevo. Era bueno que Kakarotto fuera tan duradero. Podría jugar con su antiguo teniente un poco más antes de entregar el último golpe.

"¿Qué sucede, Kakarotto?" dijo suavemente, mientras veía los ojos del Señor Feudal abrirse dolorosamente. "¿No queda más lucha en ti? ¿No más odio? Tu compañera debe estar terriblemente decepcionada de ti, si eso era lo mejor que pudiste hacer."

Kakarotto no dijo nada y continuó jadeando, girando sus ojos lejos de Vegeta. Vegeta dio un paso adelante... y puso un pie con bota sobre el venenosamente sangrante agujero bajo el hombro de Kakarotto. El Señor Feudal gritó y empalideció, sus ojos ampliándose en dolor; Vegeta sonrió un poco mientras conectaba su pie en la herida, y miraba a Kakarotto luchar con no gritar.

"Bardock, también," dijo, sonriendo un poco a Kakarotto. "Yo crié el niño, lo sé. Es obvio que siente alguna lealtad hacia ti porque tu eres su padre, ¿pero me pregunto como se sentiría si te pudiera ver ahora?"

Se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando su pecho en la herida; los labios de Kakarotto se movieron hacia atrás desde sus dientes en un silencioso gruñido de agonía. La sonrisa de Vegeta se amplió. "Puede ser tu hijo en sangre... pero su alma todavía es mía, Kakarotto. Y yo lo crié para odiar a débiles como tu."

Deliberadamente, giró su pie, para que su dedo con placa dorada se cavase en la herida, y presionara de nuevo. Kakarotto perdió la batalla con su dignidad y gritó, su cuerpo girándose instintivamente lejos mientras sangre fresca chorreaba de la herida, pero el pie de Vegeta lo mantenía implacablemente. Vegeta sonrió, presionando más duro---

Sintió la carga de Ko Shiatar mucho antes que golpeara; en su actual nivel de poder, los movimientos de ella eran patéticamente lentos para su percepción. Sin alzar la vista de Kakarotto, levantó una mano casualmente, apuntando hacia su ki que se acercaba rápidamente, y esperó relajado por un nano segundo. Tan pronto como ella se acercó a unos pocos metros de él, le disparó a quemarropa. Ella gritó mientras fue arrojada hacia atrás por el ardiente disparo, cayendo sobre la agrietada cadena de roca sobre la montura del cráter y sin moverse; los sentidos de él le dijeron que ella estaba inconsciente por el momento. Bien; no había querido matarla tan rápido.

Los afiebrados ojos de Kakarotto se voltearon en horror para seguir a su caída aliada; Vegeta sonrió y movió su pie en una mejor posición. "Disculpa la interrupción, viejo amigo," dijo afable. "Ahora. ¿Podemos continuar?"

Levantó su pie, y Kakarotto gritó una segunda vez mientras su alguna vez señor pisoteaba en la herida, machacando su talón dentro. La sonrisa de Vegeta desapareció después de un momento, su expresión moviéndose a una de distante, clínica distancia... pero sus ojos estaban brillantes con un salvaje regocijo mientras levantaba su pie y lo bajaba de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo.

* * *

Era una medida de las profundidades de la auto absorción que Bardock hubiera caído en que estuviera completamente sorprendido cuando finalmente se puso de pie temblando y sintió el infierno que era el verdadero poder de Vegeta. Había notado el temblor de la tierra unos pocos momentos antes, sintiendo lo que parecía como una supernova creciendo no muy lejos, pero su cabeza había estado lenta para aclararse en el periodo posterior de su inconsciencia y había comprendido sólo débilmente lo que sintió. Ahora, sin embargo, de pie, se sintió algo como él mismo de nuevo. Justo a tiempo para el espectáculo, parecía.

Por un momento casi lo dejó más anonadado; nunca se había imaginado que Vegeta hubiera sido **esto** de poderoso, incluso en sus más fantasiosas especulaciones. **No me extraña por qué nunca luchó conmigo,** pensó preguntándose. **Podría haberme matado por accidente...** Shock, sin embargo, rápidamente dio camino a la consternación, y resignación. **Se terminó, entonces. Ko y Otousan no pueden luchar contra esa clase de poder. Los matará a ambos... y a mí, también, cuando termine con ellos.**

Cerró sus ojos y bajó su cabeza, sin sentir miedo; en cambio, estaba consciente sólo de una clase de leve arrepentimiento. No tenía muchos arrepentimientos, pero los pocos que tenía eran demasiado grandes... quería conocer a su verdadero padre mejor. Quería volverse lo suficientemente fuerte para igualar a Kakarotto, y a Ko. Quería conocer más gente como los fascinantes que había conocido en las últimas semanas, ver más del mundo del que había estado resguardado en el Palacio de Vegeta por tantos años. Quería hablar con Kakarotto, saber más sobre su madre.

Quería saber si a Kakarotto le gustaba él o no.

Una vez, sentir ningún arrepentimiento en lo absoluto hubiera parecido desesperadamente sentimental para él; ahora no le quedaba la fuerza, física u otra, para preocuparse. El orgullo parecía tan inútil; no hace mucho tiempo, cuando había sido un creído joven no tan príncipe, seguro en el conocimiento que sólo Vegeta y la Élite eran más fuerte y orgulloso de su supuestamente pura sangre de alta clase... entonces su orgullo no había tenido significado. Ahora... ahora que el Príncipe lo había rechazado, una rebelde lo había superado, y su sangre no era más pura que la de el más bajo esclavo de minería. Tenía mucho de qué arrepentirse.

La frustración lo invadió; por primera vez desde que había sido un niño pequeño, sintió la urgencia de llorar. Ferozmente, luchó contra ella. Aún le quedaba algo de orgullo, después de todo.

Y, se dijo a sí mismo, levantando su cabeza en resolución y enderezándose, sangre pura o no, al menos era mitad Saiyajin, y su padre era todavía un verdadero guerrero. Se tambaleó hacia adelante a través de las rocas, tambaleándose y casi cayendo mientras una ola de mareo lo atravesó brevemente. Dispuesto a que el mareo retrocediera, se obligó a ir hacia adelante de nuevo. Podía sentir el ki de Ko cerca; era más débil pero firme, aunque sintió que la mujer semi-Saiyajin estaba inconsciente. Estaba fuera, entonces. Frunciendo el ceño, inspeccionó alrededor, buscando por el ki de Kakarotto.

Le tomó un momento encontrarlo; cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que había sido todo sino drenado por el ardiente zumbido del ki de Vegeta porque las dos firmas de energía estaban demasiado cerca juntas. Y el ki de Kakarotto estaba... extraño. Estaba vacilando extrañamente, iluminando fuerte y agudo y luego amainándose, sin adherirse a ningún patrón en particular... y entre cada fuego, se estaba volviendo notablemente más débil.

Algo estaba mal. Con semejante poder, el Príncipe podría haber matado a Kakarotto fácilmente en el latido de un corazón; ¿Kakarotto estaba luchando en respuesta de alguna manera?

Él era capaz de reunir suficiente de su ki para flotar un poco; tan rápido como pudo sobrevoló el suelo hacia el par, sin molestarse en intentar ocultarse ---no tenía ilusiones sobre la habilidad de Vegeta de sentir su presencia fácilmente. Sólo podía esperar que cualquier cosa que hubiera ocupado al Príncipe lo mantuviese ocupado por unos segundos más.

Su fuerza cedió antes que pudiera alcanzar el lado del cráter, y se detuvo por un instante para jadear para respirar, curvado con sus manos en sus rodillas. Pero estaba lo cerca suficiente para ver qué estaba sucediendo ahora, así que se enderezó de nuevo---

---y jadeó, en shock y creciente horror. El ki de Kakarotto estaba fluctuando porque estaba muriendo; el Príncipe estaba torturando a su alguna vez segundo en comando hasta la muerte. Los oídos de Bardock sonaron con los gritos de su padre mientras Vegeta golpeaba su pie de nuevo, y gotitas de sangre salpicaban de una terrible herida que había agujereado justo a través de su armadura y el cuerpo debajo; más sangre se había juntado debajo de Kakarotto y corría en finos riachuelos por las rocas sobre las que él yacía. Kakarotto no parecía capaz de luchar; sus manos estaban aferradas a la pantorrilla de Vegeta, él estaba inclinado hacia abajo.

Y los ojos de Vegeta eran fríos como la muerte.

**No...** Bardock se tambaleó hacia adelante sin pensar mientras Kakarotto gritaba de nuevo, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que era inútil; si incluso su padre no podía luchar contra Vegeta, ¿qué podía hacer él? Apretó sus puños, mirando alrededor frenéticamente, pero Ko estaba todavía muy lejos, e inconsciente además; ella no podía ayudar. No quedaba nadie más que pudiera ayudar, excepto Bardock ---y no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

Kakarotto gritó de nuevo, y el sonido envió una daga al corazón de Bardock para torcerse dolorosamente. Cerró sus ojos como si pudiera callarlo, pero eso sólo lo hizo peor; ahora podía escuchar el sonido de la bota de Vegeta golpeando la carne, la armadura rompiéndose, los desesperados gritos de Kakarotto por aire entre cada golpe. Y todos esos gritos estaban aminorando incluso mientras Bardock estaba de pie, mirando impotentemente.

**No... no puedo dejar que esto suceda...** Las uñas de Bardock se cavaron en sus palmas, pero apenas notó el dolor; un violento temblor se movió a través de él. Vegeta... ¿no era suficiente que le hubiera quitado a Kakarotto a su pareja de él? ¿No era suficiente que le quitara a Bardock mismo? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Qué había sucedido con el noble, honorable Príncipe que Bardock siempre había pensado como su padre adoptivo, y cuando había sido reemplazado por este monstruo de ojos fríos que trataba de matar niños y golpear a un enemigo que no podía luchar en repuesta?

Kakarotto gritó de nuevo, y Bardock apretó sus dientes, temblando. Desde que Ko y los resistencias le habían dicho la verdad sobre sus orígenes, Bardock había luchado evitar un simple, ineludible hecho: a Vegeta no le importa un carajo él. No había querido enfrentar la verdad; en algún nivel, supuso, todavía había querido desesperadamente creer que Vegeta tenía alguna razón plausible para todas las mentiras que le había dicho a Bardock. Una técnica de entrenamiento psicológico... un deseo de proteger a Bardock de las ásperas realidades de su nacimiento... algo, algo pero que haya resultado ser verdadero. La dolorosa verdad era que al Príncipe no le importaba nadie sino él mismo y el poder, y él estaba perfectamente dispuesto a destruir a cualquiera que necesitara, arruinar tantas vidas como tuviera que arruinar, para servir a esos patrones gemelos. Incluso Kakarotto, su aliado más leal... y alguna vez amigo, Bardock supuso. Incluso Bardock mismo... su hijo, en todo menos sangre.

No se dio cuenta que se agachó, su respiración siseando entre sus apretados dientes y su corazón palpitando con fuerza; sólo la ira pulsó en su mente, un ardiente corazón rojo por sí mismo. Su vida entera, había idolatrado a Vegeta, en algo que el Príncipe nunca había sido: un hombre de honor, que respetaba las uniones de lealtad, de camaradería. Un verdadero guerrero que sostenía el estándar más alto para sí mismo más que el hombre común, que se adhería incondicionalmente a esos tácitos códigos de batalla para cada Saiyajin desde el más bajo de los soldados de clase baja entendía instintivamente, si ellos lo seguían o no. Un padre.

**He sido tal tonto...**

Kakarotto gritó de nuevo, y Bardock sacudió su cabeza, como si para negar la agonía de su padre.

**Kakarotto... él ha sido todo lo que Vegeta no ha sido...**

Vegeta golpeó su pie de nuevo, y entonces Bardock la vio: una pequeña, cruel sonrisa, propagándose brevemente a un lado de los labios de Vegeta mientras golpeaba a su oponente.

**¡Kisama! ¡No puedo creer que te haya admirado!**

Vegeta golpeó de nuevo, y esta vez el grito de Kakarotto fue lo fuerte suficiente para hacer eco a través del cráter. Lo fuerte suficiente para hacer eco en el corazón de Bardock. Y algo en su corazón se destrozó con ese grito.

"¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL!" Bardock gritó, sintiendo un surgir de increíble fuerza desde una reserva invisible explotar a través de su cuerpo; surgió a través de sus miembros y su aura y quitó la última de la debilidad que lo había afectado como si nunca hubiera estado. No notó que su cuerpo había cambiado sutilmente, sus músculos repentinamente más grandes y más definidos bajo la tela de su traje, su cabello de pie erguido en su cabeza; saltó sin pensarlo, disparándose a través de la distancia que intervenía con una velocidad que desobedecía a la imaginación. Captó sólo la más breve mirada de la cabeza de Vegeta levantándose, sobresaltado, antes de golpear su puño en el rostro del Príncipe; tomado con la guardia baja, Vegeta fue arrojado hacia atrás, chocando con la pared cercana con suficiente fuerza para hacer añicos una estampa de metros de profundidad en la roca. Bardock lo siguió, disparándose sobre el cuerpo de Kakarotto para golpear ambos puños en el vientre de Vegeta; los ojos de Vegeta volaron amplios con shock, y Bardock los golpeó también, gruñendo incoherentemente, sus puños desenfocándose mientras los golpeaba en el rostro de Vegeta. No había nada en su mente sino una abrumadora necesidad de matar, saliendo desde ese núcleo en su corazón de ira que palpitaba dentro de él. Un corazón que ya no era ardientemente rojo o incluso feroz, blanco ardiente sino un salvaje, quemante, ardiente acalorado... dorado.

* * *

**¿Qué demonios...?**

Era una agonía levantarse sobre sus codos, torciendo aún más la herida que Vegeta había tomado tanto placer en agravar, pero Kakarotto lo hizo de todas maneras, obligándose hacia arriba por alguna extraña intuición. Podía sentir un sorprendente ardor de nuevo poder cerca, casi tan grande como el suyo propio o el de Ko Shiatar, pero desconocido. No ---era muy familiar, pero... **No puede ser. ¿O sí...?** Logró levantarse lo suficiente para ver ---y miró fijamente, con amplios ojos. **¡Lo es!**

Bardock se había convertido en un Super Saiyajin.

El niño estaba gritando en ira sin palabras, atacando a Vegeta implacablemente; su aura ardía alrededor de él como una masiva hoguera, resaltando su rígido cabello dorado y despiadados ojos acuamarinos, e incluso su cola azotaba de atrás hacia adelante en una dorada peluda furia. El acantilado estaba temblando con la fuerza de los ataques del niño, enviando grietas a través de la pared del cráter mientras él constantemente comenzaba a conducir a Vegeta más profundo dentro de la alguna vez sólida roca; Kakarotto se dio cuenta bruscamente que los temblores también habían sido causados en parte por el explosivo surgimiento del aura del niño.

Miró fijamente, shockeado hasta el alma. Bardock ni siquiera tenía doce años aún; él mismo había tenido tres veces la edad del niño antes de que hubiera alcanzado ese nivel de poder. Y aquí estaba su hijo, brillando con el poder que había escapado de todo guerrero en el Imperio por siglos, casi tan fuerte como él mismo... El shock, sin embargo, dio camino a una clase de agrio reconocimiento. **¡Ese pequeño mocoso! ¡Tiene suficiente potencial para volverse más fuerte que todos nosotros!** Pero el pensamiento era admirador más que vengativo, y cuando se empujó para ponerse de pie, temblando, se encontró riendo ante la osadía del niño.

Pero luego se tensó, viendo peligro. Bardock estaba casi ciego con furia; el niño estaba tan absorto en su ataque que no parecía notar ni el hecho de que sus golpes no estaban haciendo daño, o la sonrisa en el rostro de Vegeta. El Príncipe se estaba permitiendo ser atacado, aparentemente encontrando el nuevo poder del niño divertido; a pesar de su tremendo incremento, el poder de Bardock no era en ningún lugar lo grande suficiente para igualar el de su oponente. El niño estaba en problemas.

Puso a prueba sus miembros; aunque su brazo roto colgaba inmóvil a su lado y el agujero en su pecho estaba sangrándole la vida, no estaba muerto todavía ---y todavía le quedaba algo de fuerza. Lo suficiente, al menos, para ayudar a su hijo.

Agachándose y concentrándose para elevar su ki, Kakarotto sonrió para sí mismo mientras su aura parpadeaba a la existencia alrededor de él, su cabello azotando alrededor en una corriente hacia arriba. Chi-chi estaría orgullosa del hijo de ellos.

* * *

Dos días después de su batalla contra Nappa y Radditz:

"¿Entonces qué es eso, hmm?"

Trunks la miró desde donde estaba de pie, estirándose y haciendo muecas; el tanque de regeneración los había dejado rígidos, y ninguno de ellos había logrado trabajar completamente en los dobleces, incluso después de la breve lucha que habían tenido. Shiatar lo miró estirarse, fascinada por la manera que sus músculos se movían y jugaban bajo la piel bronce oliva... Pero entonces alejó la mirada incómoda, sin querer que él lo notara. Se encontró cada vez más atraída hacia él desde el día de la pelea, y hasta que se dio cuenta qué hacer al respecto de esa atracción, prefirió mantener las cosas estrictamente amistosas entre ellos.

Él alzó una pálida ceja, bajando sus brazos al final y volteándose para ponerse su chaqueta de nuevo, ambos para el alivio y desánimo de Shiatar. "¿Qué fue qué?"

"Lo que hiciste el otro día. Eso de 'más allá de Super Saiyajin'."

Él frunció el ceño, dándole a ella su chaqueta, que ella aceptó. "No creo entender tu pregunta."

"¿De dónde vino? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

Él frunció el ceño de nuevo, pensativamente esta vez, y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "No estoy seguro honestamente," dijo al final. "O al menos, no creo saber cómo explicarlo. He estado trabajando en eso por algún tiempo antes de ese día. Sólo sucedió venir cuando lo necesité."

"'¿Sólo sucedió...?'" Suspiró ella en exasperación, y frunció el ceño en molestia a su sonrisa en respuesta. "Pensé que Super Saiyajin era el poder final. ¿Y ahora me estás diciendo que hay algo más allá de eso?"

Él asintió, alejando la mirada, sus ojos repentinamente volviéndose distantes y sombríos. "Siempre hay algo más allá," respondió suavemente. "Si lo alcanzas o o no depende solamente de cuanto lo necesites. Y cuanto estés dispuesto a sacrificar en el proceso." La miró, su expresión solmenme, y ella fue golpeada de nuevo por su asombroso parecido a su guerrero padre. Como si escuchando el pensamiento de ella, él bajó sus ojos, y miró lejos de nuevo.

"Pensé que entendí eso, hace tiempo atrás," murmuró él, "pero no lo hice, no realmente. No hasta que mi padre me lo enseñó de nuevo. Y ahora me pregunto como nunca lo entendí antes." Se quedó en silencio.

Shiatar frunció el ceño. Él era tan extraño, a veces. "¿En el pasado?"

Él parpadeó como si saliendo de una fantasía. "¿Qué?"

"Dijiste que tu padre te lo enseñó. ¿Cuando te encontraste con él hace unos años atrás, durante tu viaje en el tiempo? ¿En el pasado?"

Él le frunció el ceño, una mirada casi desconcertada en su rostro. "No," respondió, como si ella debería haber sabido la respuesta ya. "Me lo enseñó cuando lo necesité. Hace dos días atrás."

* * *

Estaba herida.

Por un largo momento, ese era el único pensamiento que podía lograr, mientras caminaba a tientas gradualmente su camino de vuelta hacia la consciencia; eso y el hecho que su boca estaba llena de arena. Débilmente recordó que había estado soñando con Trunks, pero el recuerdo del sueño se había ido tan pronto como había vuelto a la auto consciencia, adentrándose de nuevo en las profundidades de su mente para yacer nuevamente en cualquiera sea el piso subconsciente de donde había rebozado, y después de un momento se rindió tratando de recordarlo. Un agradable sueño ciertamente sería mejor que la dura, dolorosa realidad. Mecánicamente movió sus plomizos brazos para levantarse incluso antes de abrir sus ojos, escupiendo el polvo y sintiendo los escombros moverse debajo de ella. Después de toser unas pocas veces para aclarar su tráquea, abrió rápidamente sus párpados e intentó soportar la luz.

Por un momento, no pudo recordar como había llegado allí... pero el recuerdo volvió, y dejó salir un gemido que poco tenía que ver con dolor. Vegeta. Ella lo había atacado en un intento de liberar a Kakarotto, y él la había aplastado con poco más preocupación de lo que uno le daría a una mosca, y ningún lugar cerca a mucho esfuerzo. ¿Qué había estado pensando, de cualquier manera, tratando de salvar a Kakarotto ---un Saiyajin, y uno que había intentado su mayor esfuerzo en matarla en dos ocasiones separadas? Debería haber dejado que Vegeta lo matara, maldito...

Pero incluso mientras lo pensaba, sabía que no podría haber hecho eso. Bajó su cabeza por un momento mientras una ola de mareo se movía a través de ella, y esperó hasta que pasara. Podía disgustarle Kakarotto, pero odiaba a Vegeta incluso más... y ningún guerrero, ni siquiera Kakarotto, merecía morir así. Más importante, contra el demonio que Vegeta se había convertido, necesitaría toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener. Para cualquier bien que pudiera hacer.

**¡Kuso!** Apretó gravilla en sus manos y la sintió morder en sus palmas, apretando sus dientes en frustración ---y desesperación. ¿Qué podía hacer? Incluso con la ayuda de Kakarotto, no tenía oportunidad; no tomaba un genio para ver que el poder de Vegeta estaba en otro completo nivel. Más allá de Super Saiyajin... nunca había soñado que algún día tuviera que enfrentar tal increíble poder en batalla. Nunca hubiera imaginado que alguien más además de Trunks, ni siquiera Vegeta, fuera capaz de duplicarlo. ¿Cómo podía luchar contra eso? Cuando Trunks se había transformado, su poder había estado casi más allá de la comprensión, como el de un dios en su intensidad... todo como omnipotente. ¿**Podía** alguien consumido con tal poder ser lastimado? ¿Eran ellos incluso vulnerables a ataque... eran ellos incluso mortales?

No podía comenzar a adivinar las respuestas. Había sido una tonta una docena de veces; estaba claro, ahora, que había cometido un error. **Debería haber sido más paciencia. Debería haber esperado hasta que hubiera alcanzado el nivel de Trunks...** Pero la retrospectiva era inútil; además, ¿quién sabía cuantos años hubiera tomado para ella igualar el poder de Trunks? En ese momento, Vegeta podría haber causado toda clase de estragos aquí.

Tomó un profundo respiro y aflojó sus manos, diciéndole a su corazón que se quedara quieto y a su mente que se mantuviera clara. No se atrevía a dejar que el miedo dominara. Había cometido errores, pero no había manera de corregirlos ahora, y todo lo que pudo hacer era enfrentar las consecuencias de esos errores. Y si nada más, moriría como un guerrero... y llevaría a Vegeta con ella, si era posible.

Trató muy duro de no pensar en Trunks mientras se ponía de pie.

La noche casi estaba terminada y el cielo estaba de tono negro con la absoluta oscuridad que venía después del alba; estuvo de pie en el borde del cráter mientras la brisa hacía volar su cabello negro, y frunció el ceño al espeluznante brillo de humo pálido en el horizonte. Ciudad Vegeta, y se veía como si hubiera quedado poco de la joya del Príncipe después de que la noche hubiera terminado. Por un momento, se preguntó si Bulma y los demás estaban bien en sus respectivas batallas, pero con un esfuerzo condujo los pensamientos de ellos fuera de su mente. **Esta** era la única batalla que importaba; si fallaba, entonces todo por lo que los demás habían luchado sería en vano.

Pero entonces jadeó, mientras algo nuevo afectaba repentinamente sus sentidos, y se volteó. Una nueva aura se había unido a Kakarotto y Vegeta abajo en el cráter... **¡Bardock!** Su mandíbula cayó por un momento, y luego rió. Debería haber sabido. Entonces el mocoso finalmente había encontrado su poder. La realización liberó un jadeo; tal vez había algo de esperanza ahora. **Ella** no podía derrotar a Vegeta sola... pero tal vez tres Super Saiyajin, luchando juntos, podían. Una casi mareada sensación de emoción se movió a través de ella, y rió en voz alta. ¡Tenían una oportunidad!

Bruscamente sintió el ki de Kakarotto comenzando a elevarse; él, también, se estaba preparando para luchar de nuevo. Se agachó, y sonrió para sí misma, sintiendo sus espíritus volver a toda fuerza. Eso no lo haría. No tenía intención de dejarles mantener esta batalla para ellos mismos.

Juntó su ki, volvió a convertirse en el modo de Super Saiyajin, y se disparó del borde del cráter para unirse a ellos.

* * *

Bardock se resbaló hasta detenerse, inmediatamente juntándose para arremeterse hacia Vegeta de nuevo ---pero se irguió cuando una mano cayó sobre su hombro. Alzando la vista, se congeló ante la sonrisa de Ko Shiatar.

"No está mal, niño," dijo ella suavemente, y su sonrisa se volvió sardónica mientras lo pasaba mirando a Kakarotto. "Definitivamente es tu hijo."

"Aa," Kakarotto gruñó, morando la más breve de las miradas a ese hijo antes de voltearse para enfrentar a su enemigo; Bardock estaba sorprendido de ver que el Señor Feudal, estaba sonriendo un poco. Pero no se atrevió a centrarse en eso. Fijó su mirada de nuevo sobre Vegeta, juntándose de nuevo. La pelea no había terminado.

Shiatar asintió como si escuchando su pensamiento, y se volteó, moviéndose a una posición defensiva a su izquierda; Kakarotto hizo lo mismo a su derecha, y Bardock se posicionó también, sus auras brillando y mezclándose en una nimbus dorada que iluminaba el cráter entero. Justo a tiempo ---hubo un breve parpadeo del enorme agujero en la pared del cráter que Bardock había adentrado a Vegeta, y un instante después la pared completa explotó, rocas y escombros explotando en una nube que disparó pasándolos alrededor de ellos. Notando que ni Ko ni Kakarotto se encogieron ante esto, Bardock ejerció su voluntad y encontró que su aura ahora lo protegía de la onda de choque. Frunció el ceño, preocupado; había demasiado que tenía que aprender sobre su nuevo nivel de poder. Sólo esperaba que pudiera aprender lo rápido suficiente...

Los escombros empezaron a aclararse, y Vegeta estuvo de pie donde el acantilado había estado, mirándolos a través de fríos, angostados ojos, su vasta aura ahogando incluso la combinada. El Príncipe dio un paso adelante, y las nubes de polvo se separaron ante él mientras se movía. Rastrilló a los tres de ellos con una mirada, y sonrió. Bardock sintió un escalofrío moverse a través de él mientras se daba cuenta de que ninguno de sus ataques había tenido ningún efecto en lo absoluto.

"Bien," Vegeta dijo suavemente. "Tres, ahora, contra uno." Se centró en Bardock, que tembló a pesar de sí mismo. "Un placer inesperado." Alzó la vista de nuevo a ellos tres, y cruzó sus brazos calmadamente, cerrando sus ojos. "Vengan, entonces."

Bardock apretó su mandíbula, y se agachó, alistándose ---y todavía estaba con la guardia baja mientras Kakarotto y Shiatar atacaban sin advertencia, los dos disparándose pasándolo con una unidad que era casi mágica, como si fueran mitades perdidas hace mucho tiempo de un simple guerrero. Él miró fijamente por un momento, completamente sorprendido; no se habían comunicado antes de su ataque, nunca habían practicado juntos antes, y sin embardo de alguna manera estaban coordinando sus movimientos perfectamente. Se entrecruzaban en el aire, Shiatar moviéndose para atacar desde la derecha; Kakarotto, cuyo brazo derecho estaba demasiado dañando para usarse, golpeaba desde la izquierda. Con un doble grito que hizo eco a través del baldío lo golpearon en el rostro, Kakarotto con una izquierda y Shiatar con una derecha; girando, ambos condujeron rodillas en el vientre del Príncipe, luego giraron para conducir codos a su cabeza. Un instante después el aire alrededor de Vegeta estaba lleno con una neblina de rápidas patadas y fogosos golpes.

Bardock sintió su mandíbula caer. Esto era puro combate, la perfecta sincronización de dos de los más grandes guerreros en la galaxia. No necesitaban comunicarles sus movimientos al otro; ellos simplemente **sabían**, cada sensación instintivamente los miles de cambio por minutos en ángulo de ataque y velocidad y posición del otro, ambos automáticamente coreografiando sus movimientos casi sin pensamiento. Por primera vez, Bardock se dio cuenta cuan lejos todavía tenía que ir antes que pudiera llamarse a sí mismo un verdadero guerrero, y lo desanimaba; él tenía poder,ahora, pero ellos tenían poder **y** habilidad, pulidos a través de los años de práctica y auto mejora y crudo, mortal combate.

**Si superamos esto, tengo que aprender tanto como pueda de ellos dos,** pensó, admirado, y luego parpadeó; se suponía que estaría ayudándolos, no mirando boquiabierto. Pero... dudó. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era meterse en su camino...

Y luego frunció el ceño. A través de la tormenta de ataques, Vegeta no se había movido, ni siquiera reaccionado mientras ellos lo golpeaban una y otra vez. Sus ojos eran calmados y distantes, levemente aburridos, mientras resistía sus golpes fácilmente.

**¡Shimatta!** Bardock apretó sus dientes, sintiendo ira surgir a través de él; su aura brillando en respuesta. Si podía compararse con Kakarotto y Shiatar o no, todavía podía pelear. Gritando, se cargó hacia Vegeta, y sus propios puños se unieron al enjambre alrededor del Príncipe. Sorprendentemente, encontró que el instinto tomó el control inmediatamente; sin siquiera intentar él automáticamente cayó en el patrón creado por los otros dos luchadores, golpeando entre sus golpes, coordinando con sus formaciones. Era una emoción como ninguna que hubiera sentido antes, luchar de esta manera, sintiendo el surgimiento de su poder combinado; había escuchado que guerreros más viejos decían que los Saiyajin estaban en su mejor punto cuando luchaban juntos, y repentinamente Bardock supo, con perfecta claridad: era verdad. Ningún otro guerrero podía luchar con tal perfecta, innata unidad.

Y los Humanos se preguntaban por qué esos de sangre Saiyajin amaban luchar.

Shiatar y Kakarotto se alejaron, disparándose al cielo; él inmediatamente sintió el pico de su poder. Arremetiéndose al aire él mismo, juntó todo su ki y lo expelió de una vez en una masiva explosión blanca ardiente de pura energía. Al mismo tiempo, los demás liberaron ensordecedores disparos ellos mismos, y la explosión resultante envió una masiva columna de llama y escombro explotando en el cielo nocturno.

**¡Sí! ¡Lo hicimos!** pensó salvajemente, y sintió una sonrisa propagarse sobre su rostro. Nada podía sobrevivir a tal golpe, ni siquiera Vegeta---

Se materializó fuera de la columna silenciosamente como un fantasma. El corazón de Bardock tuvo un espasmo; sólo tuvo un instante en tomar la pequeña, fría sonrisa de Vegeta antes que un puño golpeara en su cabeza tan duro que literalmente viera las estrellas. Se sintió caer, girando, y chocó en el llano suelo de piedra, lo duro suficiente para desmoronarlo bajo él; ese impacto no era nada comparado con la fuerza del golpe de Vegeta. De manera grogui, estuvo consciente de una terrible sensación de vacío mientras su poder lo abandonaba, su cabello cayendo y su aura disipándose; no podía mantenerlo cuando tomaba toda su fuerza de voluntad sólo permanecer consciente.

Pero logró alzar la vista al grito de su padre, y un segundo después, el cuerpo de Kakarotto chocó en la tierra no muy lejos. El ki de Kakarotto era llano, su cabello negro de nuevo; se había desmayado.

Sacudiéndose para ponerse de pie, Bardock se empujó fuera de su propio cráter y tropezó sobre el de Kakarotto; el hombre más grande estaba respirando, pero parecía que sus heridas lo habían agotado. Que estuviera vivo en lo absoluto era un milagro... o, tal vez, designio. Curvando su labio en un gruñido de ira, miró alrededor por Vegeta. El Príncipe podía haberlos matado a ambos ---estaba jugando con ellos.

Y, parecía, había encontrado una cosa nueva con qué jugar.

Vegeta estaba de pie a sólo unos pocos metros de distancia; sostenía a una apenas consciente Ko Shiatar de su crin de negro cabello. Bardock se puso rígido mientras Vegeta se volteó para mirarlo directamente, y sonrió. Curvó una mano casualmente en un puño. Y lo golpeó en la espalda de Shiatar.

Bardock jadeó. Los ojos de la mujer semi-Saiyajin volaron abiertos en shock, su cuerpo arqueándose hacia adelante, grietas irradiaron desde el lugar del impacto en la espalda de su armadura con un sonido como un hueso rompiéndose. Vegeta angostó sus ojos clínicamente a las grietas, levantando su cuerpo un poco más alto ---y la golpeó de nuevo, apuntando su golpe cuidadosamente. Shiatar gritó esta vez, y virutas de su armadura cayeron lejos para exponer un agujero del tamaño de un puño justo arriba de uno de sus riñones. Aparentemente complacido con su manualidad, Vegeta sonrió, y la golpeó de nuevo.

Y continuó golpeándola, torturándola tan cruelmente como había hecho con Kakarotto. Bardock tembló mientras Shiatar tosía después de un feroz golpe, hilos de sangre corriendo de las esquinas de su boca; Vegeta rió suavemente y la golpeó de nuevo. Era claro que ella no tenía la fuerza para luchar en respuesta; de hecho, podía ser sólo el dolor, perversamente, lo que la mantenía consciente.

"¡Kisama!" Bardock juntó lo que fuera que le quedaba de su fuerza ---no lo suficiente, desafortunadamente, para convertirse en Super Saiyajin--- y se disparó. Vegeta pausó en su asalto a la espalda de Shiatar para levantar su mano mientras Bardock se acercaba; Bardock intentó sin éxito esquivar, pero la mano de Vegeta lo agarró por la garganta, dedos envolviéndose como bandas de acero alrededor de su tráquea. El Príncipe lo sostuvo calmadamente por un tiempo, esperando mientras Bardock luchaba por respirar y gradualmente comenzaba a desvanecerse por la privación de oxígeno. Justo antes que su visión se oscureciera completamente, sin embargo, Vegeta lo soltó. Débilmente, lo arrojó al suelo, y sintió el pie de Vegeta presionarlo, clavándolo hábilmente.

"Baka," dijo el Príncipe suavemente, cuando el rugido en sus oídos se había amainado. "No estaba planeando matarla todavía; tu venías primero. Deberías haber esperado. Podrías haber vivido unos pocos momentos más, tal vez incluso tenido tiempo de decir adiós a tu padre, ¿hmm?"

Bardock luchó para levantarse, pero su magullado cuerpo hambriento de oxígeno lo traicionó; Vegeta lo presionó más duro en la piedra, y quedó inmóvil, exhausto. Todo lo que podía hacer era alzar la vista y ver a Vegeta sonriéndole, aún colgando a Shiatar en una mano sin cuidado.

"No te vayas a ningún otro lugar todavía," acentuó Vegeta. "Mira, niño; podrías aprender algo antes de morir."

Bardock frunció el ceño en perplejidad, y Vegeta viró su atención de nuevo a Shiatar. Arrojándola en el aire y girándola, la agarró de nuevo para que colgara una vez más, dándole la cara a él ahora. Bardock vio en desesperación que ella estaba todavía despierta pero temblando por completo, sus ojos vidriosos; peor, sintió que no le quedaban reservas en lo absoluto. Sólo su propia voluntad de vivir, y tal vez mera testarudez, la mantenía viva ahora.

Vegeta echó para atrás su puño, y Bardock vio el brillo del aura del Príncipe intensificarse alrededor de su brazo por un instante antes de que enviara un salvaje golpe directamente al estómago de Shiatar, lo duro suficiente para **atravesarla**. Bardock tembló y cerró sus ojos, sin querer ver---

Escuchó un impacto, un sonido que le recordaba a pasos en ramitas secas, y un tirante grito, seguido por la baja risa de Vegeta. Sobresaltado, abrió sus ojos de nuevo... para ver que Shiatar había levantado una mano para bloquear el golpe de Vegeta.

Vegeta rió, echando su mano para atrás, y Shiatar jadeó en agonía mientras su brazo que bloqueaba caía; de la anormal manera en que su mano fue torcida, Bardock se dio cuenta que ella probablemente se había roto cada hueso en su mano, y posiblemente el brazo más allá de ella.

Bajó sus ojos; ella quería tan desesperadamente vivir que estaba dispuesta a luchar hasta que ya no pudiera. Pero luego él miró fijamente, mientras Vegeta la golpeaba repentinamente en el rostro; ella tosió, su nariz sangrando libremente ---ella no había hecho ningún intento de defenderse esa vez. Vegeta rió de nuevo, y envió otro golpe a su abdomen. Esta vez, Bardock lo vio; a sacudidas, casi como si moviéndose por su propia elección, su mano sana se levantó rápidamente, atrapando el devastador puño antes que pudiera aterrizar a su deseado objetivo. Esta mano, también, cayó, rota.

Vegeta suspiró, y le sacudió su cabeza. "Tonta mujer," dijo suavemente. "Deberías haberte quedado en esa otra dimensión. Parece que estuviste ocupada con algo más además de entrenar para volverte más fuerte, ¿hmm? Pero no iré más suave contigo." Bajó la vista. "Para ahorrar tiempo, me encargaré de estos ahora."

Bardock tembló mientras Vegeta metódicamente golpeaba a Shiatar primero en la cadera izquierda, luego la derecha; sus jadeos eran ahogados por las nauseabundas roturas mientras sus piernas eran dislocadas, una después de la otra.

Vegeta anguló una mirada hacia el rostro de ella; lágrimas de agonía bajaban en riachuelos por su rostro, exprimiendo su camino desde debajo de párpados fuertemente cerrados. "¿Rindiéndote tan pronto, rebelde? ¿No más desafío? Tal vez deseas que te hubiera matado en nuestro último encuentro. Si es así, tienes razón; ahora, antes de que mueras, te quitaré todo. Tu dignidad. A tus inútiles aliados, aquí. Tus amigos ---oh, sí, ellos morirán, si no lo han hecho ya. No había manera que pudieran haber sobrevivido contra las trampas que les preparé. Entonces tu resistencia está rota, más allá de recuperación esta vez." Sonrió, y levantó un apretado puño de nuevo. "Y ahora quitaré esto, también."

Su brazo se disparó hacia adelante; Bardock vio los brazos de Shiatar moverse ligeramente, pero la mujer semi-Saiyajin estaba demasiado débil, y no le quedaba nada más con qué luchar. El puño de Vegeta golpeó hasta la muñeca en su abdomen desprotegido. Los ojos de ella se abrieron, sus pupilas contraídas en diminutos puntos; su cuerpo se dobló hacia adelante, como si fuera en cámara lenta. Vegeta liberó su cabello, soltándola---

---y Bardock miró fijamente, frunciendo el ceño mientras el tiempo por un momento parecía ir lento como un gateo. Antes que su cuerpo cayera hacia atrás, cantando a través del aire mientras se disparaba en la distancia... podía jurar que había visto una luz. Un extraño, brillo de nácar dorado, pareciendo impulsar levemente desde **adentro** de ella, ondeando como una vela azotada por el viento en el pequeño punto donde Vegeta la había golpeado.

Y luego se fue, y Shiatar se fue, y Bardock yacía solo ante Vegeta, mientras el Príncipe sacó su pie del pecho de Bardock y bajó la mirada hacia él. "Ahora," dijo suavemente. "Tu turno." Sonrió, sus labios yéndose hacia atrás lentamente desde sus dientes. "Hijo mío."

Vegeta se agachó para alcanzarlo, todavía sonriendo su terrible sonrisa. Y desesperadamente, impotentemente, Bardock cerró sus ojos.

* * *


	26. Parte 26

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Círculo completo**

_(Full Circle)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Bueno, aquí tienen... el final. Espero que haya sido un viaje divertido... No estoy planeando por ningún estiramiento de la imaginación en dejar de escribir por ahora, para esos de ustedes que están preguntándose. Tengo muchos fanfics cortos que estaré posteando aquí pronto, incluyendo "Antes y Después", la historia epílogo de "Círculo Completo"... y he comenzado una nueva serie de historias cortas llamadas "Cuentos del Hijo del Futuro", sobre la infancia de Trunks del Futuro y los personajes de su desagradable línea temporal. Así que estaré escribiendo por algún tiempo todavía. ^_^ A tener en cuenta que algunos de los fanfics son lemon. Si quieren ver esos, sin embargo, o cualquiera de mis fanfics ---los posteo allí antes que aquí ---tendrán que ir a mi página web. =3D=)

Por ahora... bueno, advertencias parecen inadecuadas para este punto, pero supongo que debería advertirles que hay violencia en este capítulo; más allá de eso, no hay mucho de qué advertirles. Excepto que este es el final; los destinos de muchos personajes cuelgan en la cuerda, y pueden o no sobrevivir. Unos pocos misterios serán resueltos, algún argumento que quedó colgando en amenazas será revelado, y ojalá, serán felices con lo que decidí hacer. Si no... dejen comentarios sobre eso. Como he dicho antes, vivo ---y escribo--- para feedback. Y cuanto más tenga, más escribiré. Y no, no es que quiero un poco de soborno. ^_-

Entonces una vez más, espero que les guste. Y asegúrense de quedarse para "Antes y Después", que estaré posteando dentro de poco después de esto. ^_^

Nora

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: Círculo Completo  
(Parte 26: Una táctica de desesperación: El juego termina)

"Terminó. Váyanse."

(Ko Shiatar, citada cuando fue entrevistada por un reportero después de la gran batalla contra Vegeta-Oji.)

---**La Guerra de la Liberación: Una Crónica.** (4ta Ed., Capítulo 30 ["La Batalla Desconocida."]).

* * *

**latido-latido**

Lágrimas. Fue lo primero que vio cuando abrió sus ojos.

Lágrimas. Suyas. Moviéndose lentamente de su rostro, brillando en la delgada luz de las estrellas de arriba. Las miró ociosamente, sin sentir nada. Ni vergüenza, incluso a pesar que no había llorado desde que había sido una niña, desde sus primeras pérdidas en la arena. Sin dolor, aunque estaba consciente del daño que había sido hecho a su cuerpo. Suficiente para matarla. Tal vez estaba muriendo ahora. No le preocupaba mucho.

Lágrimas. Colgando en el aire ante ella mientras ella flotaba lejos de ellas, dejándolas atrás. Iba a la deriva, su cuerpo inerte y roto, volando vagamente lejos de Vegeta y su puño levantado, lejos de esa feroz sonrisa en su rostro de facciones afiladas. Eso no le preocupaba mucho tampoco, a pesar que podría haberlo hecho una vez. Era mucho mejor que simplemente dejarse llevar a la deriva, nacer en el viento como un desechado padre, sin sentir nada. Sin dolor. Estaba cansada del dolor. Había sentido dolor de alguna clase por casi toda su vida. Ahora, yendo a la deriva, por primera vez, se sentía liviana, libre de presión y miedo, de desesperación... de dolor. Dejó que el viento la cargara. Se sentía bien.

Pero... cerró sus ojos, los abrió de nuevo, y vio más lágrimas desparramarse, brillando mientras iban a la deriva a través de las suaves mechas ondeantes de su cabello. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? El dolor se había ido... ¿o no?

**latido-latido**

Miró pasando las lágrimas... y vio a Bardock, bajo el pie de Vegeta, mirándola fijamente con amplios, horrorizados ojos. Se veía tan angustiado... ¿por ella? Eso era extraño; en toda probabilidad, él enfrentaría su propia muerte en sólo unos pocos momentos. Debería ahorrar su preocupación para él mismo... y para su padre, más allá de ellos, que había sufrido el odio de Vegeta. Pero los ojos del niño estaban cerrados en ella, su boca medio abierta como si para gritar nombre.

Le molestaba, la preocupación del niño.

Le molestaba más, que él moriría. Era sólo un niño, sólo once años. Parecía más grande. Parte de eso, por supuesto, era la influencia de Vegeta; dudaba que el niño se le hubiera permitido **actuar** como un niño, bajo tal tutor. Pero el resto... once. Debería estar afuera jugando en algún lugar, haciendo amigos y disfrutando lo último de su infancia. No luchando por su vida. No enfrentando la muerte.

**Ella** había tenido su edad, una vez. A esa edad, no había quedado nada de su infancia, para ella.

Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, y cuando los abrió las lágrimas se habían convertido en gemelos riachuelos de luz, yendo a la deriva en la oscuridad.

**latido-latido**

No estaba bien. Bardock todavía era joven; todavía tenía tiempo de aprender lo que significaba ser feliz. Todavía tenía un padre que se preocuparía por él, aunque de la brusca manera Saiyajin. Estaba mal que no se le permitiera crecer, para encontrar esa felicidad y revelar en esa juventud y aprender la diferencia entre un padre y un dueño. Ella misma había empezado a descubrir tales cosas sólo recientemente. Sólo con Trunks.

Trunks.

Más lágrimas. El fantástico entumecimiento se había ido, repentinamente, y ella gritó de nuevo al repentino volver del dolor, una diferente clase de dolor. Moriría aquí, y todos sus años de luchar no sumarían nada. Su mundo todavía sería esclavizado. Vegeta todavía estaría vivo, para traer su maldad al resto de la galaxia, posiblemente incluso a otros universos. Y el breve, maravilloso sabor de algo mucho más diferente que el dolor que había tenido con Trunks nunca sería más que eso.

**latido-latido**

Él le había dado tanto, mucho más que sólo el entrenamiento por el cual ella había estado desesperada.... Amistad. Su primer auténtico sabor de paz. Placer.

Amor.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Era eso lo que había visto en los ojos de él, tan feroz que la había atemorizado, tanto que huir a su propio mundo para enfrentar peligros familiares había sido más fácil que quedarse a enfrentar eso nuevo desconocido? ¿Era eso que sentía, ahora, quemando en la punta de su vientre como fuego, enviando lanzas de caliente, amargo arrepentimiento a través de cada parte de su cuerpo?

Lo era. Y eso, se dio cuenta al final mientras su cuerpo finalmente se detuvo, hundiéndose en un almohadón de piedra que se desmoronó bajo ella ante el impacto, por qué ella estaba llorando.

**latido-latido**

* * *

Vegeta miró a Ko Shiatar volar lejos para estrellarse contra la pared lejana del cráter, y sonrió en satisfacción. Se volteó, sacando su pie del niño, que lo miraba con furiosos, atemorizados ojos, y sonrió. "Ahora. Tu turno." La mirada de desesperación en el rostro del niño lo divirtió, y decidió meter el dedo en la llaga un poco más antes de hundirlo por completo. "Hijo mío."

Bardock cerró sus ojos; Vegeta frunció en suave decepción mientras se arrodillaba a su lado, levantando su mano para entregar el golpe final. Enderezó su mano en una hoja llana, y la condujo hacia adelante para golpearla justo en el pecho del niño.

Un doloroso impacto corrió su brazo... pero no el que había esperado. Miró fijamente en sorpresa a los dedos que se habían envuelto repentinamente alrededor de su muñeca, deteniendo su brazo en medio del golpe. **¿Qué---?** Sobresaltado, alzó la vista, hacia el salvaje, furioso rostro de Kakarotto.

"No tienes su alma," gruñó el Señor Feudal, su aura reventándose en dorado brillo alrededor de él incluso mientras temblaba con el esfuerzo de sostener el brazo de Vegeta, "y yo... no te dejaré tener... su vida... **¡kisama!**"

*****

**latido-latido**

Había llegado a descansar al final enterrada profunda en la roca, encerrada por el escombro que había caído para bloquear su entrada, enroscada y encerrada en su duro vientre de piedra. Esperando para morir. Si Vegeta no lo hacía, la asfixia lo haría; no tenía la fuerza para salir por sí sola. No sabía cual muerte preferiría.

**Recuerda...**

Abrió sus ojos y vio sólo oscuridad. ¿Trunks...? No. Sólo un recuerdo. Bien; no quería que él la viera así.

**...lo prometiste...**

Tembló. Ella **había** prometido que volvería. Pero... **No puedo,** pensó en respuesta cansadamente. **Él es demasiado fuerte.**

Dedos tocaron su mentón, y se sobresaltó... pero sólo fue una roca, apretando contra su mandíbula. ¿Verdad?

**¿Ves? ¿Lo que yo veo?**

Apretó sus ojos fuertemente, sintiendo gravilla en ellos; ya no tenía más lágrimas. **Vete, Trunks,** pensó cansadamente. **No puedo mantener mi promesa. No puedo derrotarlo. Déjame morir.**

Más tactos, todo sobre ella. No se sentía como roca. Se sentía como **él**.

**La fuerza está en ti, Shiatar. Siempre ha estado ahí.**

Maldito todo el infierno. Siempre empujándola... bueno, ella ya no era más su estudiante. **¡Déjame sola!** disparó en respuesta, su temperamento ardiendo a pesar de su cansancio. **¡Lo intenté! ¡Lo intenté y no fue suficiente! No me queda nada más...**

Pero eso no era cierto.

No. Empujó el susurro de pensamiento de su mente, más que permitirle seguir ese camino. Eso era insano. Eso era suicidio...

**Siempre hay algo más allá,** susurró la tan familiar voz de nuevo, y esta vez, ella escuchó a pesar de sí misma. **Si lo alcanzas o no depende sólo de cuanto lo quieres. Y cuanto estás dispuesto a sacrificar.**

**Quedaba** algo en ella. Algo muy grande. Pero... la última vez que había convocado ese extraño poder, la había dejado conmocionada y medio cuerda, su memoria dañada por años, su cuerpo tan débil que no había sido capaz de volar por días después de eso. Sólo había sido un milagro que no la hubiera matado. Eso había sido años atrás, cuando había sido mucho más débil. Ahora... se había vuelto más fuerte, y tenía ese poder. Ahora, la mataría, sin pregunta.

Pero... el ki de Vegeta aún ardía, como un sol en miniatura, en el borde de sus sentidos. Él la mataría, también, tan pronto como terminara con Kakarotto y Bardock.

No quería morir, de cualquier manera. Quería volver a Trunks, quería ver a Bulma de nuevo ---a los dos. Quería vivir, por primera vez en su vida, sin nubes oscuras ensombreciendo cualquier raro momento de felicidad que encontró.

**¡Kuso!** Vegeta... él había colgado toda su vida como una guillotina, esperando para arruinar sus sueños cuando ella se atrevía a soñar demasiado alto. Frustrándola. Riéndose de ella. El odio creció repentinamente, saliendo como sangre de una herida. Había prometido, años atrás, hacer pagar a Vegeta por todos los años de dolor que él había infligido en ella, su gente, su mundo. Y ahora él incluso se regodeaba sobre las trampas que había puesto a sus amigos. Krillin. Ten Shin Han. Yamcha. Beluun. Bulma. Podrían estar todos muertos ahora. Y si Vegeta la mataba... todas esas muertes, toda su lucha, no sumaría nada.

Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo calientes, amargas lágrimas picar sus ojos de nuevo. No quería morir. Eso rompería la promesa a Trunks. Pero más importante, no quería morir.

Las promesas más importantes eran las que se hacía para sí misma.

**latido-latido**

* * *

Odio. Años de él, décadas de él, reprimido y alejado y retenido, adentrado. Odio que ha tenido demasiado de tiempo y suelo fértil en el cual echar raíz y crecer y florecer. Demasiado tiempo para dar fruto.

Kakarotto se sostenía del brazo de Vegeta, y dejó a todo su odio reventar.

Su aura destelló en un nimbus que casi igualaba el de Vegeta mismo, rastreando el suelo de arena y haciendo volar trozos de piedra. Bardock, en el suelo entre ellos, soltó un sobresaltado grito mientras él, también, fue volado, dejando sólo a Kakarotto y a Vegeta, enfrentándose uno a otro mientras el poder se elevaba.

Los ojos de Vegeta se ampliaron en shock y Kakarotto gruñó, viendo su propio salvaje rostro reflejado en las negras orbes del Príncipe; abrió su boca para gritar mientras su poder rompía sus antiguas uniones y crecía... y crecía... y crecía. Podía sentir su cuerpo cambiar, crecer en respuesta al poder, volverse enorme con músculos... **demasiado** enorme. Luchó para manejarlo y se dio cuenta instantáneamente que su ya sobre exigido cuerpo estaba tratando de darle lo que él necesitaba desesperadamente, lo que llamaba subconscientemente. Poder... pero a expensas de velocidad, agilidad, movimiento. Sería inútil... si no estaba aferrándose rápido al brazo de Vegeta.

Así que dejó que el poder viniera, gritando mientras lo desgarraba y lo transformaba, rehaciendo su carne para servir a su necesidad. Sus propios ojos, reflejados en los de Vegeta, brillaron en un blanco ardiente y sin pupilas... y mientras el poder finalmente se mostró, fijó esos fríos, alienígenas ojos en los de Vegeta...

Y sonrió.

* * *

**latido-latido**

**Ayúdame,** se susurró para sí misma, a ese Algo dentro de ella. Y el Algo se movió en respuesta. Lo sintió, vibrando profundo dentro de ella, enrollado alrededor de su alma como un dragón durmiente. Tembló, y movió su cabeza, despertando. Poder. Mucho poder... mucho, mucho más de lo que podía contener con seguridad. La ayudaría si realmente deseara... pero había un precio. ¿Estaba dispuesta a pagarlo?

**Sí.** Sintió una última ola de angustia, la última protesta de la parte de ella misma que quería vivir, amar, ser feliz. Y luego se fue mientras empujó ese sentimiento de su corazón. No tenía opción. Esta era la única opción

El Algo asintió, aceptando; el regateo ya estaba hecho. Se enderezó y se levantó, volteándose para encararla. Y ella jadeó, viéndose a sí misma ---alta, desnuda, cabello suelto y ondeando en una aureola tipo nube alrededor de su cabeza. Ojos que estaban brillando como esferas verdes, como esmeraldas.

"Tu siempre mantienes tus promesas," Dijo, y se acercó a por ella.

**latido-latido**

Latido.

* * *

Afuera, unas pocas piedras se movieron entre la pila que estaba en el montículo de Shiatar. Hubo un rápido, esporádico rugido, mientras granos de arena se asentaban en los nuevos espacios.

Kakarotto gritó, y golpeó un tronco de árbol en el pecho de Vegeta.

La boca y los ojos de Vegeta volaron amplios, su respiración saliendo en un hueco resoplido. Astillas de su armadura rota cayeron de su pecho, y Kakarotto se giró para golpear su rodilla en la cabeza de Vegeta una vez, dos veces. Cada golpe tambaleaba al Príncipe; Kakarotto sentía a su oponente tratando de alejarse de él, pero se aferró salvajemente al brazo de Vegeta. Girando la cabeza de Vegeta, aterrizó en el suelo por un instante, justo lo suficiente para saltar de nuevo y conducir ambas piernas suyas en el vientre de Vegeta como un pistón. Vegeta tosió, babas rociando de su boca, y se dobló mientras los pies de Kakarotto tocaban el piso de nuevo.

Su brazo derecho todavía era un peso muerto a su lado... pero tenía que terminar esto antes que Vegeta tomara sus posesiones y se liberara; tan poderoso como había logrado volverse justo ahora, Vegeta todavía era incluso más fuerte. Lo único que le había dado la ventaja hasta ahora fue que había tomado a Vegeta completamente con la guardia baja; la ventaja no duraría mucho más. Así que había sólo una cosa que quedaba que él pudiera hacer. "Ahora, **muere**, kisama..." siseó, y se arremetió de nuevo, poniendo ambos pies directamente en el sorprendido rostro del Príncipe. Y gritó, arrojando una explosión llena de poder a quemarropa... a través de sus pies.

La explosión resultante era del tamaño de una pequeña montaña, haciendo jirones sus botas y ardiendo un canal fundido a través del suelo junto al cráter y a través de las siguientes veinte millas de campo. La patada fue tan grande que los desgarró, lanzando a Kakarotto hacia atrás hasta que rodó para detenerse a pocos metros de distancia.

Gruñó mientras los últimos ecos de la explosión se desvanecían en la distancia, tratando y fallando de levantarse mientras su cuerpo volvía a su tamaño normal; había gastado lo último de su energía con ese ataque. Hubo una riña cerca y luminosos pasos, luego sintió que fue girado y levantado en una posición para estar sentado. Los ojos de Bardock estaban amplios con admiración y adoración mientras Kakarotto lentamente levantaba su cabeza y abría sus ojos. "Otousan..." el niño respiró.

Rió suavemente, haciendo gestos de dolor mientras dolía. "Cálmate. Viviré."

Bardock comenzó a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie ---y ambos se congelaron, una áspera risa llovió sobre ellos como granizo. Y unos pocos segundos después, un par de botas tocaron el suelo a unos pocos metros de distancia. Lentamente, sin querer confirmar con sus ojos lo que su mente ya le había dicho, Kakarotto alejó sus ojos de Bardock, y alzó la vista.

Vegeta estaba de pie no muy lejos, sonriendo ferozmente. No estaba, al menos, ileso; su armadura estaba más rota que intacta, su traje quemado y desgarrado y la piel bajo él chamuscada y corroída, su ki notablemente más tenue de lo que había sido... pero todavía estaba bastante vivo, y el poder que le quedaba era más que suficiente para destruirlos. Especialmente dado la absoluta furia ardiendo en los ojos sobre esa gruñida sonrisa.

"Tú NO vivirás, Kakarotto," siseó a través de sus sonrientes dientes, la luz de su azotadora aura haciendo su rostro parecer demacrado y casi esquelético. "Me aseguraré de eso..."

* * *

La tierra tembló, más rocas asentándose en la pila. Una fina, diminuta grieta apareció en la pared, unos pocos más granos de arena cayendo libres para repiquetear delicadamente a través del escombro. La grieta creció, un centímetro. Dos.

A lo alto, nubes se juntaban rápidamente en el cielo.

Repentinamente, el acantilado entero se dividió, una hendidura partida en dos como madera ante una gigante, muy afilada hacha. Y mientras la tierra comenzaba a sacudirse, enviando rocas enteras del tamaño de un rostro cayendo en picada al suelo para desmoronarse en mil fragmentos, las mitades del acantilado cayeron, y el cuerpo de Ko Shiatar se levantó lentamente de las ruinas. Su cabeza estaba gacha, sus dañados miembros colgando inmóviles, pero su cabello retorcido alrededor de ella en una azotadora, dorada nimbus, aparentemente vivo en sí mismo. Un aura que brillaba como madreperla abrazada cerca de su piel, brillando iridiscentemente, periódicamente soltando finos, ociosos zarcillos que se enrollaban lejos de ella y bailaban alrededor de las rocas debajo. Cuando estos brillantes, azogues zarcillos tocaban, las rocas se partían, o explotaban, o se fundían a escoria.

Las nubes a lo alto chocaron; truenos rompiendo en el cielo en un masivo golpe de luz golpeando el suelo a pocos metros debajo de la figura brillante. Mientras la luz blanca dorada arrojaba al paisaje en impresionante negativo, sobresaltando su cuerpo en silueta, Shiatar levantó su cabeza. Contra las sombras de la luz, gemelas orbes de acuamarina se abrieron, y se fijaron en su blanco.

* * *

Bardock se apresuró para ponerse de pie justo mientras las botas de Vegeta dejaban el suelo ---y un segundo después el Príncipe estaba frente a ellos, riendo mientras levantaba su mano frente al rostro de Bardock. Desde la esquina de su ojo, vio a su padre levantándose, demasiado lentamente, para intervenir; miró, congelado, mientras un parpadeo de energía se fusionaba en una centelleante bola, creciendo rápidamente a no más de dos centímetros de su nariz---

Y se detuvo. La mano de Vegeta repentinamente se cerró, y Bardock miró fijamente en confusión mientras el Príncipe dejaba de reírse y jadeaba, sus ojos repentinamente pareciendo mirar a través del niño... Un momento después Kakarotto jadeó en voz alta. Y luego Bardock, también, sintió lo que sea que fue que Vegeta había sentido.

Poder. Como ningún poder que Bardock hubiera sentido antes. Cantaba en su mente, resonando a través de cada nervio; le dolía sus oídos, a pesar que no había ningún sonido. **Allí---**

Los tres alzaron la vista, para ver a Ko Shiatar lentamente descender desde un cielo con nubes de truenos.

Kakarotto se puso de pie para estar parado, mirando fijamente. Bardock miró boquiabierto mientras ella se acomodaba para descansar justo arriba del suelo detrás de Vegeta; el Príncipe azotó su rostro a un lado para enfrentarla, apretando sus dientes. Bardock tomó un inconsciente paso hacia atrás; Ko se veía igual que antes, pero su expresión era... extraña. Amable, pacífica, serena... él nunca había visto tal mirada en su rostro. Donde el poder de Vegeta le había dado el aspecto de un demonio vengativo, Shiatar se había convertido en algo más enteramente. Una diosa... y mientras Bardock la miraba fijamente, ella lo miró y sonrió, y él sintió su corazón dispararse.

**Es hermosa,** pensó, maravillado.

Vegeta gruñó como un animal, agachándose. "¡Qué demonios se necesita para matarte, rebelde!"

Amplios, azules verdosos ojos se fijaron en Vegeta y se endurecieron. Su voz era suave, pero se movía a través del cráter fácilmente. "Más de lo que tienes, Vegeta."

Él gruñó ---y estuvo repentinamente frente a ella, su puño ya golpeando hacia su rostro. Bardock jadeó en miedo...

Y el aura de ella atrapó su mano.

Vegeta jadeó y miró fijamente, incrédulo; se veía como si una mano invisible se hubiera levantado para bloquear su puño y ahora lo estaba sosteniendo fuertemente, estancado contra la funda de luz rodeándola como una mosca atrapada en ámbar. La cabeza de Shiatar se giró y se fijó en Bardock y Kakarotto. "Vayan," dijo, suavemente. "Apresúrense."

No necesitó decirlo dos veces; él no sabía qué planeaba hacer, pero con un poder como ese resplandeciente alrededor de ella, no quería estar en hipocentro para averiguarlo. Bardock tomó el brazo bueno de su padre y voló como el viento, convirtiéndose en Super Saiyajin para más velocidad y arrastrando al exhausto Kakarotto detrás de él.

* * *

Vegeta gruñó y golpeó hacia ella de nuevo con su mano libre. Shiatar atrapó esta también, los puños de él colgando congelados frente al rostro de ella.

Ella quería esperar. Kakarotto y Bardock todavía estaban demasiado cerca; había una buena posibilidad que pudiera matarlos accidentalmente, también. Vagamente, distantemente, la parte de ella que todavía se preocupaba sobre tales cosas luchó por el control, sólo por unos pocos segundos más; no quería matar a la familia de Chi-chi como había hecho con la misma Chi-chi con este mismo poder. Pero había sido todo lo que pudo lograr mantener el poder por este tiempo... y mientras Vegeta descubría que no podría liberar sus manos y alzaba la vista hacia ella, realización y repentino miedo creció en sus ojos, el poder se liberó al final. Ella arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás, gritando mientras venía---

Y la noche se volvió día.

* * *

Kakarotto canalizó lo que fuera que quedaba de su poder a Bardock a través de sus entrecerradas manos; al niño le quedaba más fuerza que a él, y si alguno de ellos iba a sobrevivir, él sintió instintivamente que esa velocidad era su única esperanza. No sabía **cómo** lo sabía... pero lo había visto en los ojos de Ko Shiatar.

Bardock se movió lejos, rompiendo la barrera de sonido mientras se disparaba hacia adelante; y arriesgando una mirada hacia atrás al par encerrado en el cráter detrás de ellos, Kakarotto estaba repentinamente muy contento que el niño estaba haciendo la mayoría del vuelo.

Un brillante blanco, iridiscente cilindro de luz, alta suficiente para tocar las nubes arriba, se había materializado alrededor de Shiatar y Vegeta, girando hacia afuera y creciendo con más y más grande velocidad para devorar todo alrededor de ella. Envolvió a Vegeta, y el Príncipe comenzó a gritar; se disparó hacia adelante en un perfecto círculo para envolver el vasto cráter, y seguir yendo. Y siguió yendo, más y más rápido, llegando rápidamente hacia ellos...

**¡Shimatta!**

Golpeó antes que pudieran escapar. Ambos gritaron mientras puro poder se metía en ellos, haciendo arder cada nervio y desgarrando, salvajemente, en sus cuerpos. Bardock se enderezó, paralizado; Kakarotto vio el rostro de su hijo torcerse en mortal agonía...

**¡NO!** El instinto lo condujo; convocando a las reservas de fuerza que no se había dado cuenta que tenía, Kakarotto arrastró a su hijo hacia él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del niño, dando su espalda a la explosión, protegiendo a Bardock tanto como pudo con su cuerpo. Arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás para gritar de nuevo mientras su armadura se desintegraba, luchando desesperadamente en traer un escudo alrededor de ellos para soportar...

Y repentinamente, la luz se fue. Cayendo final tras final como un hojas muertas de otoño azotadas por el viento, padre e hijo cayeron en espiral hacia el suelo.

* * *

Ella era un canal; el poder vertía de su corazón y a través de sus venas, explotando a través de su aura a Vegeta. A través de él en el espacio entre ellos, haciendo arder la tierra por kilómetros alrededor de ellos. Sólo estaba vagamente consciente de Vegeta, retorciéndose ante ella y luchando para escapar de la terrible fuerza que lo estaba destruyendo; su poder desesperadamente luchó contra el torrente de energía, pero no era suficiente; había sido debilitado. Ella sintió el ki de él parpadear, siguió, parpadeó una vez más, obstinadamente... y murió

Satisfecha, el poder había destruido el cuerpo de él, y luego ociosamente, casualmente, se volteó hacia ella.

Pensó que ella gritaba de nuevo. Dolía, DOLÍA, una gigante bestia serpentina que apretaba sus miembros y mordía dentro de ella, inyectando fuego en su alma. No podía luchar contra eso. Esto era pura energía en su forma más cruda, no fuerza física o ki sino simplemente Poder, y no discriminaba entre su fuente y su blanco. La loca, desencadenada fuerza golpeó contra ella como una marea sin cesar... era más de lo que podía controlar, más de lo que podía soportar. Se movió, indefensa, en un mar de dolor, esperando sólo por la muerte que viniera y la liberase. El poder había concedido su deseo, y ahora demandaba su precio.

Pero ella nunca había sido una que se rindiera, incluso cuando era inútil. Luchó contra el dolor, peleando a través de mera fuerza de voluntad para contenerlo, y él respondió, sólo un poco...

Pero no podía hacerlo. No tenía la fuerza; incluso si hubiera estado al máximo de su poder no podría haberlo hecho, y la pelea con Vegeta la había dejado con casi nada. Sintió el abismo bostezar bajo ella y ---sollozando en agonía, alcanzando desesperadamente por un cambio, cualquier cambio, en vida ---comenzó a deslizarse inexorablemente en él.

Y luego... algo sucedió. Repentinamente había otros allí, con ella. Reuniéndose con ella, prestándole su poder, ayudándola. Otras dos mentes... no. Ni siquiera mentes ----**presencias**, tan crudas y elementales como el poder que había explotado alrededor de ella. No tenían mucha fuerza, pero lo que tenían, se lo ofrecieron. **¿Qué...?**

Era suficiente, justo. Fortalecida por la inesperada ayuda, luchó contra el poder de nuevo. Él luchó en respuesta; una vez liberado, no tenía interés en ser contenido de nuevo, y sólo moriría una vez que se hubiera gastado ---y la hubiera destruido a ella. Pero Shiatar había sido una luchadora toda su vida, y quería vivir. Lentamente, luchó el poder a la sumisión, obligándolo a obedecer su voluntad. Gruñó como una bestia... pero a regañadientes comenzó a amainarse. Muy gradualmente, la prisa en su sangre se volvió más lenta, el poder disminuyó, más... más...

Y luego se fue.

Lentamente, Shiatar abrió sus ojos. Vegeta se había ido. El cráter se había ido. Las montañas en la distancia se habían ido. Ella estaba en un surrealista, absolutamente llano plano, extendiéndose tan lejos como el ojo pudiera ver.

"Yo..." Se miró a sí misma, tambaleando de pie, y sonrió levemente. Entonces eso fue todo. "No... **nosotros**... lo hicimos."

Le quedaba justo suficiente fuerza para intentar caer cuidadosamente cuando colapsó.

* * *

Había pensado que ellos nunca la dejarían salir de ese maldito tanque de regeneración; para el momento que finalmente lo hicieron, una semana había pasado. Al final, estaba segura que sólo la habían dejado salir porque había comenzado a mirarlos torva y amenazantemente a los técnicos a través del espeso fluido verde al séptimo día.

Mientras comía cerca de su propio peso corporal en comida, Bulma le explicó todo lo que había sucedido desde el día que Bardock había arrastrado a ambos ella y su padre a la vieja base de la célula Sureña, e inmediatamente se desmayó él mismo. Habían sido inmediatamente transportados por rezagados limpiando la última de las cavernas, que afortunadamente no habían cuestionado la sabiduría de traer una comatosa Ko Shiatar y lo que parecía ser dos medio muertos, desnudos Saiyajin a la nueva base. Los tres fueron puestos en tanques.

Cuando Beluun y los niños habían sido traídos, también desnudos e inconscientes, desde las ruinas de Ciudad Vegeta, no recordaron nada de su arrase con todo excepto un vago recuerdo de "tener mucha diversión".

Sólo un tercio del grupo de Krillin retornó, demacrados y exhaustos, trayendo con él al débil ---pero vivo--- comandante. Su misión había sido consumada; alrededor de todo el mundo, los Centros de Detención controlados automáticamente habían sido desactivados de una vez, y los prisioneros caminaban afuera en el sol, muchos de ellos por primera vez en años. Cuando preguntaron sobre Ten Shin Han, sin embargo, ninguno del equipo había hablado, bajando sus ojos. Después, recuperaron lo que quedaba de él de las ruinas.

Sobre todo el planeta, las cosas se habían vuelto mucho más fáciles de lo que habían sido en la Provincia Sureña, con los esclavos clamado una decisiva victoria sobre los Saiyajin. Muchos de los Saiyajin todavía estaban vivos, malhumorados después de su derrota, pero aunque todavía había luchas en lugares desolados, la mayoría de ellos se habían rendido de la pelea al final cuando el planeta entero había sentido la masiva explosión de una misteriosa energía ---y el posterior extinguir del ki del Saiyajin no Oji. Los Saiyajin seguían el poder, Bulma explicó, y cuando sentían que el más fuerte de su raza había sido derrotado, no habían sabido bien que hacer con ellos mismos. E incluso los Saiyajin tenían suficiente sentido para detenerse cuando la batalla había terminado.

Yamcha, sus costillas vendadas, brazo en un cabestrillo e inyectado con suficientes drogas para entumecer a un caballo, había convocado a una reunión de los otros líderes rebeldes y los lores Saiyajin que quedaban tres días después del día de la revolución. Después de tres días más de discutir sobre el cambio en administración del planeta, sólo había habido un punto clave golpeando, que había amenazado en hacer añicos la frágil paz de nuevo. Pero, Bulma aseguró a Shiatar, que habían encontrado una solución al final. Shiatar era ahora la gobernante del planeta Tierra.

Shiatar bajó todo el jamón que había estado royendo, y miró a Bulma fijamente como si se hubiera vuelto loca. "¿Discúlpame?"

Bulma sonrió le inocentemente a través de la mesa, su cabeza descansando en sus manos; contra la pared, Yamcha y Beluun le estaban sonriendo e incluso Krillin estaba sonriendo desde el sofá, donde yacía con su cabeza en el regazo de Marron. "No teníamos opción," Bulma explicó. "La mayoría de nosotros queríamos reincorporar al Rey de la Tierra, que gobernaba allá en los días antes que los Saiyajin vinieran... pero ya no quedaba nadie vivo de la familia real. Los Saiyajin no hubieran aceptado a nadie como eso de todas maneras; se rehusaron a aceptar a alguien más como su líder excepto la persona que había derrotado a Vegeta. Nos dimos cuenta que ellos habían pensado que **Kakarotto** había derrotado al Príncipe. Así que aceptamos y los hicimos firmar el tratado, y pensaron que habían puesto uno sobre nosotros." Sonrió malvadamente. "Estaban tan complacidos con ellos mismos que incluso estuvieron de acuerdo con nuestra idea de un consejo de gobernante que compartiría poder con el líder; los bastardos engreídos. Pero cuando Kakarotto salió del tanque, los miró como si fueran tontos ---cosa que fueron--- y dijo que tu, una mera semi-Saiyajin, había matado al gran Saiyajin no Oji. Ellos estaban, por decir menos, un poco molestos."

Yamcha rió, acercándose para descansar una mano sobre su hombro; Bulma alzó la vista hacia él y cubrió su mano con la de ella. Shiatar parpadeó, notando un anillo brillando en uno de los dedos de Bulma. "Tenes una habilidad de quedarte corta, mujer. Amenazaron con sublevarse ellos mismos, hasta que Kakarotto les dijo que se callaran y que hicieran lo que tu digas. Y ya que **él es** más fuerte que todos ellos, se callaron e hicieron lo que **él** dijo. Aunque discutieron sobre cual sería tu título, después que Kakarotto tomara a su hijo y se fuera. No nos hemos decidido en nada todavía. Entonces por ahora, eres sólo 'el líder.'"

Shiatar los miró fijamente, preguntándose si habían planeado esto de alguna manera. "No quiero ser el líder," dijo bruscamente. "Sólo quiero volver al Palacio de Vegeta; hay una máquina allí que necesito usar..."

Beluun aclaró su garganta, y ella se centró en él; él se estaba ruborizando un poco, tímidamente. "Bueno... en cuanto a eso... el palacio fue un poco... destruido."

"**¡¿Qué?!**"

Bulma la hizo volver a sentarse. "Está bien, está bien," dijo. "Las computadoras están todavía intactas, y tenemos todo lo esquemático necesario para construir otro de tus dispositivos para viajar en dimensiones. Incluso tenemos el grupo de todas las Tierras a las que los Saiyajin viajaron, incluyendo la que tu visitaste. Serás capaz de volver en unos pocos meses."

"**¡¿Unos pocos meses?!**"

"Va a tomar tiempo," Bulma respondió con severidad, "y no vas a viajar a través de ninguna matriz cuántica sin revisar..." miró alrededor, y vio miradas vacías, "...ningún portal en tu condición."

Shiatar se ruborizó, mientras Yamcha y los demás intercambiaron curiosas miradas. "'¿Su condición?'" Beluun preguntó, desconcertado. Bulma fijó serio ojo sobre Shiatar hasta que ella se retorció en su silla.

"Estoy... algo... embarazada," Shiatar murmuró al final, ruborizándose furiosamente.

Yamcha miró fijamente de manera abierta; Beluun se golpeó la frente. Krillin reía suavemente desde donde yacía, alzando la vista a Marron; ella se ruborizó también. "No hay algo para eso, Shiatar-san," dijo, sentándose y mirando a su esposa. "O lo estás o no lo estás." Su sonrisa se volvió triste, y tomó la mano de Marron. "Ten Shin Han me dio el regalo más grande que incluso él supo cuando salvó mi vida."

Todos se dieron cuenta lo que quiso decir al mismo tiempo, y cayó el silencio por un momento en recuerdo a su amigo.

"Va a haber un servicio conmemorativo esta tarde," Bulma dijo rápidamente. "Para todos los que murieron ---Humanos, semi-Saiyajin, **y** Saiyajin. Pensamos mejor si, hoy al menos, ponemos viejos rencores atrás. Como un paso hacia la verdadera paz. Un día."

Shiatar asintió, suspirando. Podía debatir este asunto de liderazgo con Bulma después; por ahora, todos tenían amigos a quienes llorar.

Después de terminar su comida, fue afuera; los cuarteles de la resistencia Sureña estaban siendo desmantelados y mudados a los restos de Ciudad Vegeta ---renombrada Ciudad Capitolio, había aprendido--- y las cavernas estaban ocupadas, aunque por última vez. El servicio debía ser al amanecer; ya que tenía unas pocas horas, voló afuera para sentarse en uno de los correos centinelas afuera del acantilado, mirando sobre el apacible mar.

Vegeta estaba muerto. Sólo Kakarotto quedaba de ese viejo régimen... y de alguna manera, no pensaba que el antiguo Señor Feudal tuviera algún interés en volver a las viejas maneras. Los Saiyajin de la Tierra habían sido la mayor parte para apagar... y para aquellos que no lo hubieron sido, ella era más que lo fuerte suficiente para "alentarlos" en apoyar el nuevo orden de las cosas. Después de su recuperación en el tanque, su poder había crecido de nuevo, y podría incluso ser capaz de convertirse en más allá de Super Saiyajin pronto, con un poco más de trabajo. Sonrió para sí misma ante la idea. Lo que era bueno, no pensaba que alguna vez fuera capaz de convocar el poder que había usado contra Vegeta de nuevo; no podía estar segura de su había recibido "ayuda" cada vez.

Por un momento suspiró, descansando una mano en su abdomen; nunca había soñando que algo como esto pudiera haber resultado de su simple noche con Trunks. No es que le molestara, realmente; ahora que Vegeta se había ido, le había dado algo nuevo, y mucho más agradable, para esperar en su vida. Cerró sus ojos, y recordó las presencias que se habían unido con ella para salvar su vida. Dos de ellas.

No estaría Trunks sorprendido cuando ella lo vea de nuevo, pensó irónica.

En ese momento, escuchando un paso detrás de ella, abrió sus ojos y miró sobre su hombro. Bardock estaba de pie detrás de ella, su cabello corto ondeando en la brisa del mar, sonriéndole tímidamente con sus manos empujadas dentro de los bolsillos de su traje. No usaba ninguna armadura, el viejo conjunto con su insignia de la casa de Vegeta había sido destruido. "Ohayo," dijo suavemente.

Ella se volteó para mirarlo completamente, y le sonrió en respuesta. "Ohayo, para ti," respondió, mirándolo. Él parecía un poco cansado, dado que había pasado casi tantos días como ella en el tanque; ella frunció el ceño, sin embargo, para ver una leve cicatriz de un corte en la mejilla izquierda del niño. Probablemente había muchas otras cicatrices que ella no podía ver. Tal vez desaparecerían con el tiempo.

"Otousan no te desafiará," dijo, desenrollando su cola para dejarla moverse detrás de él; un gesto amigable, en este caso. Ella sonrió, viéndolo. "Tampoco se reverenciará ante ti, sólo porque ustedes los rebeldes tomaron el control... pero en tanto nos dejes a nosotros dos solos, no se interpondrá en tu camino. Sólo pensé que podías querer saber eso."

"Lo sabía," respondió ella. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un largo momento, mientras las olas chocaban contra las rocas debajo.

"Va a haber un servicio conmemorativo esta noche al amanecer," le dijo al final, cuando él no mostró inclinación alguna para irse. Él frunció el ceño, una típica reacción Saiyajin al sentimentalismo Humano, y ella añadió, "Yo iba a rezar por Chi-chi, junto con alguna otra gente."

Frunció el ceño de nuevo, pero no había ninguna molestia en su expresión esta vez. "Todos, incluyendo los Saiyajin, están invitados," le dijo. "Sé que es una cosa Humana... pero ella era Humana, y era mi amiga. Debo honrarla en la manera Humana, creo."

Consideró esto por un largo momento, y luego asintió, lentamente. "Le diré," dijo, y luego se volteó, envolviendo su cola de nuevo en su lugar. "Ja mata."

Ella miró al niño mientras flotaba alejándose, levantando una mano hacia ella en un breve saludo; unos pocos segundos después él se había ido, el estruendo de una explosión sónica haciendo eco momentáneamente en respuesta a ella sobre las olas. Se puso de pie, se limpió el polvo, y se volteó para volver adentro; pausando en el umbral de la puerta centinela, miró de nuevo sobre su hombro en la dirección que Bardock había volado. Después de un momento, comenzó a reír.

Todavía riendo suavemente para sí misma, volvió adentro de la caverna, y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *


End file.
